


Let me break

by Rammnova



Category: Rammstein
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, Smut, possible angst, very heavy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 189,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammnova/pseuds/Rammnova
Summary: The start of Richard and Christoph's relationship. (Heavy smut warning signs all over the place)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this to explain more about their relationship and how it started and formed. Also because I don't really wanna stop writing about them. :D  
> The first chapter begins three days after the flash back in this chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11328588/chapters/25502880 (Liebe mich - Chapter 5)
> 
> Read the flash back part if you've forgotten it. ^_^

A loud knock on the door made Richard jump. He walked toward the hotel room door and when he saw Chris in the door frame, glaring at him almost angrily, he swallowed hard and stared at him immobilized. "Move." The drummer growled and Richard moved out of his way. "Sit." Chris ordered again as he sat down on Richard's bed. The guitarist complied and sat at the foot of the bed.  
"Explain to me why you left my room the other day while I was asleep and haven't talked to me ever since." His tone was demanding and his deep voice alone could make Richard twitch in his pants. It was three days ago when they fucked for the first time one day after the photo shoot and Richard left Chris's room while the drummer was still asleep and was basically avoiding him since then. Even last night when they had a show, Richard couldn't even bring himself to look at Christoph, no matter how bad he wanted to.  
"I... I thought... I don't know." He stammered with his head hanging low.  
"Are you trying to play hard to get, Richard?" Still the stern and annoyed tone. "Because if so, you should know that I won't tolerate that kind of vanilla shit."  
The guitarist stayed quiet looking at the floor. His head was full of all that crappy thoughts again. Suddenly he felt so distant and strange and at the same time, he missed Chris holding him like he did the other day. He could feel his tears forming from the deep end of his brain, the feeling made him shift uncomfortably in his place.  
He heard Chris sighing. "I know how your head is probably exploding right now, but you need to communicate with me Richard. That is if you want this... us to work." His tone was softer like all of the sudden he knew what was going on in his friend's head.  
"I do." The smaller man said quickly and quietly. "Start talking to me then." Was all Chris said.  
"I'm not playing hard to get. I didn't know what to do or how to act around you anymore. I... I thought you might not want me... You've been my best friend for years and then you were this whole other person. Please try to see it from my perspective before you come in here and... and be so cold with me like that." He trailed off, still not looking at the drummer.  
"First of all I'm sorry I was cold with you, I was so mad at you for avoiding me and.... hey look at me Reesh." He cut his own words off and took Richard's chin, making him look up. His sad blue eyes made the drummer want to hold him and keep kissing him until he feels better but he didn't, instead, he continued "I told you how I feel about you and you thought I didn't want you?" He sounded confused.  
"I thought it could've been the heat of the moment, I didn't wanna be there when you regretted it." He whispered then blinked and turned his face to stare at the wall.  
He made Richard look into his eyes again. "Stop turning your head from me." He was irritated. "Heat of the moment? Why would I regret it?"  
"Cuz it's me... cuz I don't really see anything lovable about myself, cuz I'm full of shit and the second you realize that you're gonna wanna leave and I'd lose a friend and I'll be even a bigger fuck-up if that's possible." He sniffed and got up to get his cigarettes and lit one up and sat back down on the bed. Chris was smiling at him. "You're so adorably crazy and that makes you even more lovely if that's possible." He imitated Richard's tone. "Reesh I don't say things because of the heat of the moment. When I say something, I mean it. You said I'm your best friend and I am, wouldn't I know by now if you were full of shit? To my eyes, you're only full of one thing and that's beauty. I can sit here for days and make a huge list of why you're so loveable but I'd rather show you and prove to you that you're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for." Richard only stared up at him with hopeful eyes, there was a slight pink blush on his cheeks and it had made him look like a shy girl. "Listen,,, I want this with you. I want you to be my submissive not because I think less of you, in fact I see you as this amazing and strong and delicate person and all I want is for you to be mine. The rest is up to you. I'll go now to... to give you time to think. Just let me know as soon as possible." He stood up and considered Richard for a moment then leaned and left a kiss on his forehead and looked into his troubled eyes for a moment before walking toward the door. Richard felt startled all of the sudden, he didn't want Chris to go. He left his cigarette in the ashtray hastily and almost burned himself. "Wait wait..." Chris turned and looked at him, he was gripping on the doornob. "Don't go,,, you can't leave me alone like this. Please don't go Chris,,, not now." He was in distress and practically pleading. Chris walked to him and hugged him tightly. "Shhh... I won't leave, I'm here... It's Ok baby." Richard shuddered at the nickname and clutched harder in Chris's shirt. "I... I don't need to think. I want this too. J-just... I don't exactly know how... I-"  
"Shhh... That's not a problem baby, I'll teach you, OK?" He took Richard's head in his hands and looked into his eyes with so much passion. Richard nodded and bit his lips to stop his tears from falling. Chris glanced at his lips with a smile and leaned in to close the distance between them. It was so gentle and tender and pleasantly wet that it made Richard melt and relax against him. He made content noises into the kiss but Chris broke it before it could get hot and heavy. "I wanna take you out to dinner tonight." The drummer whispered and sat Richard down on the bed and kneeled in front of him taking his hand in his.  
"Like... like a date?"  
"Jeez Reesh, you make me feel like I'm with a teenage girl. You can't stop blushing, can you?" He laughed affectionately and squeezed Richard's nose between his fingers. "Yes cutey, like a date." He added.  
Richard blushed again and smiled warmly. "I'd love that."  
"Good, I'll pick you up at 8. Finish packing, I think Paul mentioned something about leaving tomorrow afternoon." He lifted Richard's hand and kissed his palm then got up.  
"Yes sir." Richard smiled and he looked satisfied with himself. Chris raised an amused eyebrow at him before leaving the room. The second the door was shut, Richard jumped up from the bed. He was as excited as a sixteen year old who was asked out by the captain of the football team. He tried all his clothes in search for something appropriate to wear and finally decided on an olive-green shirt and a pair of linen pants with boots and packed the rest of his stuff before taking a shower and shaving. "Ok stop embarrassing yourself Kruspe, this is pathetic." He scolded himself while shaving. When he was done in the shower, he glanced at the clock. 7:40. "Fuck me." He quickly put his clothes on and styled his hair. He knew how hot he looked with those spikes so he gave himself a cheeky smile in the mirror. His nail polish was on point from last night. He put a bit of make-up on his eyes and put his saved for special occasions perfume on. Exactly at 7:59 he heard the door knocked again. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror and took a deep breath. "I'd fuck me." He thought and smirked to himself then opened the door with a bright smile only to see Till and his raised eyebrows when he saw the guitarist. "T-Till... what're you... what's up?"  
"Lookin sharp, Reesh. Going somewhere?" He looked amused.  
"Naaaah just... ahem... You know?" He was about to choke.  
"No I don't." The smile grew bigger.  
Suddenly the door across from Richard's room opened and Chris stepped out. He was completely dressed up as well. Till turned to look at him. "Ok, what's going on? Why are you two so dressed up?"  
"Oh we had a bet and I lost now I have to pay for this sassy ass's dinner in that fancy restaurant we were invited to last year. Kinda have to be dressed up for that place." He pointed at Richard with a straight face. Richard made a face at the drummer when he was sure Till wouldn't see. Their singer seemed completely unconvinced, he just nodded with a smile. "Ok have fun.... Oh and Reesh I wanted to remind you, we'll leave tomorrow at 3. So start packing."  
"Already done. Schneider told me."  
The singer nodded with another amused smile and left for his own room. The pair walked to the elevator and when the doors slid closed, Richard let out a breath. "Man you're good at making up crap." Chris laughed at his comment. "I heard you choking so I came to your rescue. You should've seen your face." He laughed and imitated Richard's panicked expression and made himself worthy of a smack to his shoulder by the guitarist.  
Chris took him to a small restaurant up town. It wasn't the fancy one but it was beautiful and the fact that it was dark with weak red lighting, had made it perfect for them. They couldn't risk being seen together so they chose a cozy corner of the restaurant and sat.  
"You look very beautiful by the way." Christoph whispered from across the table.  
"Thank you." He said shyly.  
"I'm assuming you're blushing again but unfortunately I can't see it, it's already red in here." He smiled. Richard didn't have to respond since the waitress brought their menus.  
"What would you like to eat, pretty?" Richard swallowed at the nickname.  
"I don't know. What would you like to eat?" He tried to sound composed and stared at the menu not really seeing the items.  
"You." Chris answered with a smile and it turned into a devilish grin when he saw the expression on Richard's face.  
"I... I'm not on the menu." He could feel his ears getting hot while he cussed at himself mentally for saying something that stupid.  
"Oh baby, there's a menu in my head and you're on it. Only you." He licked his lips and enjoyed Richard's expression further.  
"C-Can we order some drinks first?" He was about to faint so maybe some alcohol could help ease him up like the last time.  
"Nope, no alcohol for you tonight. We need to talk and I need you to be completely sober."  
"Talk about what?"  
"The rules."  
Richard said a quiet "oh" and took a deep breath. He's never felt this excited and scared, even when he was about to go on stage for the first time.  
Chris ordered for both of them and now even more waiting was in order. Richard could feel himself fainting under the drummer's intense gaze, he kept drinking water while trying not to lock eyes with him. After almost five minutes which felt like an eternity he finally cracked.  
"Didn't you wanna talk?" He cleared his throat.  
"Can't stop myself from enjoying the view." The drummer mused with the same grin. "But since you're about to faint out of existence, I'm gonna start talking."  
The smaller man nodded and looked at him waitingly. "Look Richard, I know you said yes to me but being a submissive might not be that easy. There are rules that you're expected to follow and if you don't, you will be punished. The severity depends on which rule you break. First thing you should know is that this type of relationship requires constant communication because I won't be easy on you, therefore, I need you to communicate with me all the time about how you feel about the things we do. To lots of people it's just a simple role playing but not to me. This is my life style and now it's gonna be yours as well." He paused so Richard can process his words. His tone was soft but strict. Chris was always so disciplined so him being a dominant wasn't really surprising for the guitarist. Richard was a disciplined man himself but the thing was that he needed constant care and acceptance.  
"You told me you'd beat the living day light out of me if I disobey you." He breathed.  
"That's right. Are you going to disobey me?" He questioned.  
"I don't know the rules yet." His voice was beginning to shake.  
"Let's not talk about that right now. You seemed like a natural submissive to me the other day, so maybe you won't have to worry about that." His smile was reassuring and it made Richard smile nervously.  
"As a dominant, it would be my job to provide you with all your needs, emotional and physical. I will take care of you in every way and I will have the final say in every aspect of your life because I know what's good for you and I care deeply about you that's why you will submit and devote your control and yourself to me and my will. This is about trust Richard. What we're about to have is different than everything either of us has ever had mostly because we've been close friends and colleagues for years, we know each other like the back of our hands. That might make the trust part a bit easier." The waitress came with their food and Chris trained his eyes on Richard who was staring at his hands.  
"Did I scare you?" He asked concerned when the waitress left and the smaller man was still silent. He shook his head no and looked up. "Tell me what you're thinking." He ordered softly.  
Richard breathed deeply before speaking. "Have you... um... had this conversation with everyone you've been with?"  
Chris looked puzzled, he blinked and stared at Richard for a moment. "Why do you ask that?"  
"I dunno." He shrugged and started playing with his food.  
"All my relationships until now were purely physical and short term. Very short. Every time I felt like I was getting feelings, I ended it."  
"What if you get feelings for me? What if you decided you wanna leave me?" He was unsettled.  
"I've had feelings for you for a very long time Richard. I've never acted on them cuz I was afraid that I might hurt you. I'm past the point of wanting to leave you. My biggest worry is that I scare you and you decide on leaving." 

"Good thing I'm not scared then."

"What're you saying?" 

"I've had feelings for you for a long time too. I already told you that. It started as a stupid crush but got heightened every day, you were always there for me. You sheltered me when I had no where to go and nobody would even look at me. I... I think giving myself up to you wouldn't be the worst thing." He gave the drummer a shy smile. Chris only stared at him, he was speechless for about half a minute. 

"So it begins." He finally said with a delightful smile. Richard returned the smile and bit his lips as he felt butterflies in his stomach. 

"Now start eating before your food gets colder." He ordered. 

"Yes sir." The submissive grinned. They ate in relative silence and after the dinner, they walked to a park. It was dark and uncrowded. Chris laced their fingers together while they were walking side by side. Richard shivered in excitement as the warm hand touched his. "Are you cold?" The dominant asked with concern. "No." He whispered and walked closer to Christoph. The drummer smiled at his movement and guided him to a nearby bench. When they sat, he wrapped his arm around Richard's shoulder and reached for his cigarettes in his pocket with his other hand. He placed the cigarette on Richard's lips and lit it for him with the hand that was wrapped around him. Richard laughed quietly after the first drag when Chris picked the burning stick off his lips and put it on his own. "Such a gentleman." He whispered and the drummer's only response was to leave a kiss on his temple. They shared another cigarette in silence with occasional kisses on Richard's head. Chris's actions gave the guitarist goosebumps and shudders. Suddenly Chris let go of him and took his jacket off wrapping it around Richard then held him again. "I'm fine. You didn't have to do that." He said but couldn't deny the feel of warmth and comfort. "You were shivering and next time instead of lying to me, you will only say 'thank you sir'" 

"Yes sir, thank you sir." He murmured and gently kissed Chris's cheek. It still felt kind of weird but so comforting at the same time. It was like the piece of puzzle that was always lost in his life. "Anything for my baby." The master smiled kindly and made the smaller man scream mentally in excitement. His inner little girl was already thinking about making a pink picture book with Chris's photos all over it and his name written in glitter. 

"Can I ask you something?" Richard asked into the silence. 

"What is it?"

"You said you didn't act on your feelings cuz you thought you might hurt me. What changed your mind?"

Chris sighed and held him tighter before answering. "I'm not sure. Maybe the fact that I found out about your feelings and it made me wanna give it a shot. The thought of owning you was too pleasing to ignore." He made Richard look into his eyes by pressing his hand to the side of the smaller man's face then started kissing him. Richard hummed into the kiss and opened his lips for him so the dominant could explore the hot mouth. 

"Thank you, sir. For changing your mind." Richard whispered sweetly against Chris's lips. Chris pressed their foreheads together and sighed. "What're you doing to me?" He breathed and attacked Richard's mouth, this time it was hot and heavy. He bit Richard's tongue and swallowed his whine then sucked his bottom lip harshly. He gripped the sub's hair with the hand that was over his shoulder and let his other hand wander on Richard's thigh then pressed his hand on the smaller man's crotch, palming his erection through his pants. Richard did the same and rubbed the master's crotch but much to his discontent, Chris all but stopped and swatted the sub's hand off his crotch and glared at him. "You won't do anything without my permission, during sex or any other activity. I'll let it go this time cuz I haven't told you the rules yet. But next time you will be punished. Understood?" 

Richard was still panting desperately for the lost touch. "Y-yes Master, I'm sorry. P-please don't stop..." He whined but it was too late. Chris had already got up from the bench. "It's late and cold. let's go back to the hotel and we'll see what happens."  
He held his hand out for Richard who took it and stood up while pouting. He took Chris's jacket off himself so he could give it back. "I'm not cold." More pouting. The dominant took it and made Richard turn around. "Arms into the sleeves." He instructed. 

"I'm not the one who's cold." Richard didn't move. He wasn't talking about the weather and the drummer knew that. 

"Don't get clever with me Richard, or your smart ass will be in trouble. Now wear it, you're shivering." He said sternly. Richard wore the jacket without saying anything else. They were walking out of the park, it was late and almost no one was there. Richard suddenly stopped walking. 

"What happened?" Chris stopped couple of steps after him. 

"I'll go back later, I wanna stay here." He was still pouting. 

"Stay here to do what?" Chris was confused. 

"To... To smoke and clear my head." He raised a stubborn eyebrow. 

"Richard you're only wearing a shirt and it's cold and very late. You can smoke at the hotel. Stop being a brat and let's go back." 

Richard sat cross-legged on the ground and shivered a little at the coldness. Chris stared at him with disbelief and irritation. "No, I like it here." He lied to the drummer and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Chris walked to him and crouched down next to him. "Is this because I stopped kissing you?" He sounded a bit soft but still annoyed. "No I'm actually enjoying sitting on the ground like this." He responded Sarcastically. 

"Richard don't talk back to me, I'm warning you." His irritation had reached his blue eyes. Richard didn't say anything just hugged himself tighter to stop his teeth from clicking. 

Chris reached with his hands to rub up and down the other man's arms to make his trembling body a bit warm. "You'll catch a cold if you keep sitting on the ground, let's go and you can pout more when we're back. Besides if you get up now I'll forget every thing you've done wrong tonight and you can have as many kisses as you want but if you don't the-" Richard suddenly sneezed into Chris's jacket. He looked pale, then without a word he got up and looked at the dominant. "Ok let's go."  
Chris smirked and held his hand until they got into a taxi. Richard was shivering but he started to relax when it got warm enough in the cab. "Can I lay my head in your lap?" He asked quietly but grumpy. 

"Not with the pouty lip" Chris had an amused smile. 

"The pouty lip will go away when it gets kisses, until then please kindly remove your hand so I can lay my head in your lap, sir. Thank you sir." He still looked sulky and Chris couldn't help but do what he asked. He was too cute. The drummer started playing with his hair only to have him purr in his lap. 

"Baby we're here, come on." Chris whispered into his ear when they arrived. He took Richard in his own room and thankfully they didn't see any of their friends in the corridors since it was almost midnight. Richard lay on the master's bed while he was filling the bathtub with hot water. He stepped back into the room and walked to his bed so he could undress the sleepy guitarist.  
"Reeshie the bath is getting cold, let's go pretty." He cooed in his ear. 

"Hmph" He hummed and his only movement was to lay his head in Chris's lap again. The drummer smiled and grabbed his shoulders making him sit up, he made a discontent noise and rubbed his eyes. Next thing he knew was being enveloped by Chris's body in the hot steamy water. He looked up at the drummer and glanced at his lips and purred, it made Chris raise his eyebrows. "Do you need something?" 

"You said I'd get kisses." He whispered with a sleepy voice. Chris chuckled softly and positioned both their heads more comfortably to start lazily kiss Richard. Their eyes were closed and they kept kissing with Chris occasionally nipping softly at Richard's chin and neck only to have him humm prettily in response. After twenty minutes Richard was almost asleep in the tub but he still protested loudly when Chris broke the wet long kiss. "How's sleeping with my tongue down your throat cutey?" Chris whispered with laughter in his voice. "I used to suck dummies until I was six just so I could sleep. So it was a nice nostalgia." He laughed with his eyes closed. 

"My pretty little six year old." He whispered jokingly. "Up you get sweetie, you gotta brush your teeth." Chris made him get up and brush his teeth through sleepy protestation, then he put some of his clothes on Richard and they were finally in bed with Chris spooning him under the blankets. 

"I could get used to this." The smaller man sighed in peace. Chris smiled and kissed his hair. "It's not always like this but I think you'll like all of it." 

"Thank you, sir." He was almost out cold. 

"Always, and don't disappear in the morning." Richard's only response was to push himself into Chris's body. The drummer smiled in comfort and held him tighter, closing his own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is short! Anyway, here you go. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Richard woke up with a hot feel of wetness around his nipple. He couldn't believe the dream he was just having. He blushed deep thinking about it. Then he was back to reality where Chris was on his side and was sucking one of his nipples and massaging the other. The sensation made him moan hoarsly and quietly. Chris lifted his head gazing down at him. "You're beautiful when you're having a wet dream." He smiled and kissed Richard's neck. "How did you know?" The blushing sub asked. 

"I woke up with you moaning my name, you were talking in your sleep and I watched you grow hard... So pretty." He beamed and rolled on Richard. "Tell me your dream." He commanded. 

"D-Do I have to?" Richard asked shyly. 

"What does a good pet do when he's given a direct order?"

"He obeys." Richard whispered and looked up at the dominant. He was waiting. "We were on stage, only you and me. In our stage customs. Buck dich was playing and you got up from behind your drum kit and walked to me. You had both your drum sticks and without saying a word you signaled me with your sticks and I just knew what you wanted, I walked over to the high stage where Till and Flake do the buck dich thing. I got undressed and bent over then you...you fucked me." He blushed and wasn't looking at Chris anymore. "Look at me." Chris commanded softly, Richard complied and blinked at him. "I love your dirty little fantasies. Maybe I'd make them into reality, would you like that?" He raised a devilish eyebrow. Richard bit his lips as his cheeks were red in embarrassment again. He nodded with a shy smile. "So,,, from now on every time you have a wet dream, you tell it to me. Even if I wasn't there to see you while you were having it. Understood?" 

"Yes, Master." He nodded with the same shy smile. Chris smiled and started kissing him wildly with too much passion as he pinned Richard's arms above his head with one hand. Richard moaned into the kiss and spread his legs underneath the dominant. Chris got up and undressed him, then himself and picked the lube from the nightstand. He coated one finger with it and slowly entered his finger inside Richard's tight hole and enjoyed the expression on his face, he was smiling with his eyes half lidded while tiny noises were escaping his lips occasionally. Chris bent and played with his nipples again. 

Swirling his tongue around one and pinching the other one. "The things I have planned for these nipples." Chris whispered and Richard shuddered at his words. The dominant didn't miss the twitch of his dick when those words were said. He slowly added the second finger and it made Richard clutch into the sheets as he gasped silently for air. There was something utterly beautiful about Richard and that was his femininity. His lean body and soft hairless skin, the way he was kind of shy but so dauntless at the same time. His gentle personality. In bed, however, his femininity was much more tangible. The innocent way his responsive body was moving underneath Chris, clinging to him, expressing his sheer need, even the noises he was making were so delicate and girlish. Every thing about him was driving Chris crazy, was making him want Richard more and more by the second. Richard was neither a man nor a woman, he was the best of both genders. He was an angel.

"Please master..." Chris drew his attention back to the real writhing body begging him for more. He had three of his fingers working Richard open. He was ready and sloppy, Chris smiled at the pink hole then coated his own rock hard member with lube. "Shhhh... I've got you." He sat between Richard's legs with his feet propped under him then pulled Richard's hips into his lap, spreading his legs wider. 

"Loosen your body for me, Reesh. Can you do that? I'll go slow since you've been fucked only ones." Richard nodded and shivered when Chris left a wet kiss on his tummy. He positioned his tip at the entrance and very slowly pushed in a bit of himself. Richard gasped loudly and grasped into his own hair pulling it. Chris slowly pushed more and more. "Baby there's not much left, you're doing amazing. Just breathe. My talented pet." He held onto Richard's smooth thighs and pushed the rest in and made Richard wail. "I'm fully in now, baby. You're so tight and pretty." Richard moaned at the praise, he felt a rush of happiness because he was able to satisfy Chris. It made him bear the pain which was slowly turning into pleasure. Chris moved gradually so he wouldn't hurt the delicate being under him. The thought of owning this beautiful creature sent sparkles of joy in his system. 

He tried different angles until he found Richard's prostate and began hitting it just to drive Richard mad with pleasure. His tight hole was practically sucking Christoph in. So hot and so welcoming and needy. He clenched around the dominant and considering his loud moans and beggings he was close. 

"Please please... Let me come, please master..." He whimpered loudly as now the huge length was thrusting in and out of him with a constant rhythm.   
"Soon I'll start your training but right now it's ok, I'll let you come." With saying that Chris took Richard's member in hand and jerked him off with the same pace as his thrusts. Richard had his arms over his face biting himself to stop himself from screaming. He arched his back in Chris's lap. "Move your arms, Richard. I wanna see your face." Richard complied and gripped his hair again. 

"Mas---ter p-please..." He begged again then finally Chris announced. "Come for me, pet. Come for your master." Richard came so hard, he felt like all his organs were having an orgasm, they were coming one by one and Richard could feel all of them at the same time. It was like a drug that would make you feel your blood stream. His ass tightened and clenched hard around Christoph, sucking him in until the dominant came as well, he filled Richard up with his abundant amount of cum and watched as Richard swooned like a star fish. He had his arms and legs all over the bed and his cum all over his tummy while his chest was going madly up and down, his eyes were closed and his plush lips were parted. There was pink dust on his cheeks and his hair was so messy. He was literally fucked into oblivion. Chris slowly pulled out after minutes so it wouldn't hurt Richard's sensitive hole. He made a little noise of discontent and tilted his head to the side. Chris lay next to him on his side, he brushed his finger into the cum on Richard's stomach then slowly rubbed it against Richard's lips. The submissive moaned ever so quietly when he tasted himself then opened his mouth to suck Chris's fingers so gently with his eyes still closed. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out and it made Richard groan and stick his tongue out to indicate he wanted more. "You like tasting yourself?" He said in a low voice with a smile. 

"Only if you feed it to me." He murmured. 

"You wanna taste more of my pretty bunny?"

"Hmmm..." 

Chris repeated his action again, this time feeding him a bigger portion of his cum and Richard sucked his fingers more eagerly. Chris did it again but this time, he rubbed the thick liquid over Richard's lips. "This one's mine." He whispered and began kissing him and tasting him. Richard was slowly coming down from his high but Chris's hot actions could easily make him want more and more. He finally let go of Richard's mouth and cleaned his stomach then opened his arms to him. Richard rolled into the embrace like a happy child and the master smiled beautifully at him. "Tell me how you're feeling." Chris ordered softly. Richard only purred for him and brushed his lips over the master's chest. "Talk to me, Richard." He sounded rather firmly.   
"I forgot all the words." He mused. "But... I think it's cuz I'm dead and this must be heaven." He smiled with his half lidded eyes. Chris chuckled softly and kissed his head. 

"Now that you're so well-fucked, we can talk business." 

Richard pulled himself up to level with Chris's eyes. He felt more composed and back-on-earth. "I'm all ears, sir." He said politely with a shiny smile.   
Chris beamed at his cuteness. "People are usually either sexy or cute. You're just both. Incredibly sexy and yet so cute that I could just eat you up."   
Richard's eyes glinted at the praise. He blushed and took the hem of the blanket between his teeth just to giggle silently. After Chris kissed him deeply again for being so unbelievably adorable, he lay on his side and cleared his throat. 

"The first rule and the essential one is that you will always do exactly as I say, you do not question me or protest. If I order you to do something and you have a problem with it, you will first ask for permission to speak then you politely talk to me about it and I will explain it to you. The only case in which you have your complete free will is our career. In every professional and band related matter, you are completely free to do as you've always done. Rule number two is being polite and respectful toward me. You will refer to me only as sir or Master, occasionally by my name and I let you know when you can do that. You will not talk back to me or give me clever and sarcastic comments or pull another stunt like last night at the park. If anything of that sort happens again, I will punish you and you won't like it when I do. I do not tolerate disobedience, you're my pet, my submissive. So obedience and respect are in order. Rule number three is that you are mine. Mine to do as it pleases me, I inflict my will on you as I see fit. Again if there was anything in my actions that you weren't comfortable with, you will explain to me thoroughly and politely. Rule number four is that I won't share you with anyone and you are not to have sex with anyone unless I allow it. Another thing is the one I already told you. I will have the final say in everything you do, where ever you want to go, whatever you want to eat or drink or smoke and snort. You ask for permission before you do something. Whatever that thing might be. You will always be in my sight. I must know where you are all the time. Do you have any questions so far?" He spoke so firmly and articulately that Richard felt like he was at a lecture, the only thing that was missing was a notebook and a pen, the thought somehow made him laugh internally. He swallowed, his mind was blank and his mouth was dry but he thought he could do this. He really wanted Chris and this morning had made him even more certain. He shook his head. "No, sir." The master gazed at him for a moment then continued. 

"As for your hygienes, you will always keep yourself clean and shaved for me, knowing you I don't think we'd have any problems in that area." He gave Richard a comforting smile and it embarrassed the smaller man again. Everyone always picked on him for being extra clean and shaved all the time like a woman but he really never cared, he liked keeping himself that way. "Whenever we have time, I'll take you to the shower and wash you myself but if we didn't, you're allowed to go by yourself. That reminds me, you are not allowed to masturbate. No matter how horny, you will not touch yourself unless of course, I let you. I find out if you do and then you'd be in trouble. Another matter is how you present yourself to me. It's simple, naked and kneeling with your head down until I allow you to move. Questions?" 

"H-How are we going to... you know? to be in front of the others?" 

"I'll figure something out but don't get any ideas that being in public means you can run wild." He raised an eyebrow. 

"I won't, sir." He was nervous. 

"You know the rules now, do you accept?" 

He didn't say anything for a whole minute and Chris waited patiently. Until a firm answer came out. "Yes, Master." 

"Good, now come here, I want to kiss you." He pulled Richard to him and started kissing him. At first, Richard was way too tense and anxious. He thought he might be punished at any second for even kissing wrong. But when Chris deepened the kiss, Richard reveled in it. Nothing mattered anymore, Chris could make him feel so special and Richard really liked him. It was like they were sealing a deal. It was passionate and demanding. Chris broke the kiss and looked carefully into his eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking." 

"Why do you keep asking me that.... sir?" He added the last word with a smile when he remembered their deal. 

"Because I need to know. I told you, Richard, communication is the key here. I know you enough to know that you don't really like to share your feelings so I have to force it out of you, otherwise, this might not work. Now answer my question." 

"I'm excited and scared and anxious." He whispered. 

"Elaborate." The dominant ordered. 

"I'm scared that I forget one little thing and you punish me, I'm anxious. I really don't wanna displease you or get myself in trouble." He looked down to avoid Chris's gaze. But he tilted his head up again. 

"Don't be scared. We'll start small, you ask my permission for whatever you want to do and I'll tell you if you need permission for that in the future. You'll get the hang of it in a few days, ask me any questions you might have and just so I can make you more comfortable, we put the punishing thing aside for the first week, this way you can learn the rules and how things work with a peaceful mind. What do you think?" He brushed the back of his fingers over Richard's dusted-with-pink cheeks. His tone was so kind and caring that Richard could not believe this amazing man would hurt him. Richard just had to behave and he'd be fine.

"I think it's gonna work, it's a good idea. Thank you, sir." He smiled sweetly just to be rewarded and kissed again for being so polite. 

"Sir, I need to pee. Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked with the same polite and childish tone after Chris stopped the kiss and sat up on the bed. 

"You don't need permission for peeing, Richard." He laughed softly and Richard sat up and crawled on the bed to get to the foot of it. "What about pooping?" He was on all fours looking playfully over his shoulder at the master. 

"This is what I call getting clever, don't do that." He was serious but he laughed to himself when Richard couldn't see then smacked his ass. "Now go pee and stop wiggling that perfect ass in my face, you're giving me ideas." Then smacked his behind again. Richard went to the bathroom while still laughing, he cleaned himself up. He didn't know if he could use Chris's toothbrush, he did last night but wasn't sure if he could now so he decided to ask. He poked his head out to the door, Chris was getting dressed. "Can I use your toothbrush?" 

"You fell asleep with my tongue down your throat and you think I might have a problem with you using my toothbrush?" He raised a sarcastic eyebrow. Richard blinked at him then his mouth shaped an O in acknowledgment and he started brushing his teeth. Chris came in the bathroom to pee. Then he washed his hands and raised an eyebrow when Richard bent over the sink, practically shoving his ass to Chris's crotch while presumably washing his mouth. He wiggled himself against the dominant, Chris's eyebrows went higher in amusement. "I'm sorry sir, is it not allowed?" He asked with a seductive voice and grinded himself against Chris again. Chris grabbed his ass cheeks squeezing them and smacking them again. "You slutty little tease." Richard stood up with a satisfactory smile and looked at Chris in the mirror. 

"Baby you've already got your fair share of dick for this morning, you won't get more right now." His tone sent a shock of electricity right through Richard's asshole. He was so surprised by the feeling. He expected to feel these things in his dick not his ass. Suddenly a loud bang on the door made Richard startle. Only one person could bang on a door like this at ten in the morning. "You are under arrest for not attending the official breakfast ceremony of the band, open the door righ-" Chris opened the door only to glare at his closest friend. "Paul, it's ten in the fuckin morning. Don't yell, not everyone is as hyperactive as you." 

Paul rolled his eyes. "Have you seen my partner?" 

"Who?" The drummer asked confused. 

"Richard? My partner? You seen him?" He was still so cheery and his words were annoying Christoph. 

"When did Richard become your partner?" He glared again. 

"Partner in crime, I meant, Mr grumpy ass. We were supposed to go shopping together today. Till said you went to dinner with him last night so I thought maybe you know where he is." 

"Shit." Richard whispered to himself in the bathroom. He'd totally forgot that. 

"Nope, haven't seen him. Is that all Paul?" 

"Yep yep, you coming for breakfast?" 

"Yes in fifteen minutes." 

Paul finally agreed to leave. "Shopping?" Chris asked Richard with a raised eyebrow when he got back into the room. 

"Yes, I'd totally forgot about that. He asked me to help him buy some makeup." Richard wasn't sure if that was the type of thing that could get him into trouble. "I'll get out of it if it's not ok with you." He said as he took one step toward the master. 

"You promised him yesterday, so it's ok, you can go. But what will you do next time?" He asked to make sure Richard understood the rules, then picked up Richard's discarded shirt from the floor. 

"I will ask you first, sir." He opened his arms when his dominant beckoned for him, then Chris started dressing him. "Good pet." Then he put his own underwear on Richard. It was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced. Having someone to dress him so gently like that, Richard felt so intense at first. He wouldn't take his eyes off Richard's. His movements were so confident that it made Richard even more scared. He could feel his heart in his throat. But then Chris's fingers brushed over his skin while buttoning up his shirt and Richard felt relaxed. When Chris put his own underwear on Richard, he could feel his whole body blushing and heating up, everything was so scary and amazing at the same time. 

After they both were dressed and Richard was kissed properly just for being pretty, Chris gave him an order. "You go down to the restaurant first and if Paul asked tell him you were asleep when he knocked your door. Then have coffee and pancakes for breakfast, with any siding you like. I'll be right down."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He hesitated a moment before leaving. Then finally decided and kissed Chris's cheek so lightly and was shot out of the room instantly to avoid any comments that might make him blush further. After he left, Chris sighed and started making the bed. Richard needed lots of training, physically and behaviorally and the thought of teaching him made Christoph smile devilishly. He understood all his tensing ups and fears but knowing Richard, he also knew that it would pass once the guitarist gets a hang of the rules. After a few more minutes he finally left for the restaurant, all his band mates were at a table near the wall at the end of the restaurant. The only empty seat was the one next to Richard who was talking enthusiastically to Paul not really noticing anything else. 

"Look who decided to finally honor us with his presence." Till said happily from across the table as Chris approached it. He sat down and shook his head while laughing. 

"You seem uncharacteristically happy." Flake said with a raised eyebrow and Chris felt Richard's leg twitch next to him. 

"He was his usual grumpy ass when I knocked at his door this morning." Paul rolled his eyes. 

"You were probably yelling at the top of your lungs pualchen." Olli said calmly making everyone laugh but Paul. "Nu-uh" He protested.   
"See? I told you." Chris said to Paul with a grin. 

They ate their breakfast with more jokes and laughter and after they were done, Paul was the first to get up. "Reesh, you ready to go?" He asked Richard.   
"Where are you guys going?" Olli asked. 

"I asked Richard to help me buy some makeup, my kit is almost empty." 

"So girls day out, huh?" Till snickered. Paul threw a piece of chocolate at him and the singer grabbed it in the air and ate it with a big grin. 

"Poor Reesh, I feel bad for you. Paul is the worst shopping partner." Olli said to Richard which made him laugh. Chris thought to himself that he could   
listen to the sound of Richard laughing all day. 

"Am so totally not. Plus Reeshy here is the diva not me. You clearly never went shopping with him. He kills you, he's so picky."

"Hey..." Richard squealed and smacked at Paul's shoulder. "Why did you ask me to help you then? Little asshole." 

"You have the best taste in makeups and know all about them." Paul shrugged and Richard laughed with victory. 

"Don't be long you two. We'll leave at 3, I don't really like to wait around for you like last time Paul." Chris said and stood up to leave for his room.   
"Ok Mr. freaky bossy." Paul rolled his eyes again. 

Before they go, Richard thought he'd go and say goodbye to Chris. He kept nervously practicing his line all the way to the drummer's room. 'I just wanted to say goodbye.' No fuck that was too cheesy. 'OK how about: so I'm going..... Naaah it's stupid'. He was so nervous but he wanted to see Chris before leaving so he finally knocked on his door. The door was opened and Richard forgot all the words again. Chris was half naked. 'fuck me' Richard though and swallowed hard and tried to train his eyes on the master's face. "I...wa...I wanted to-" But then he was pulled into the room and heard the door shut and before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall again, being kissed by the master so hard, like he was about to suffocate the guitarist. After Chris pulled away and looked at a dizzy Richard with amusement, he said "You wanted to what?"

"To go you that I'm telling,,,, no shit, to tell you that I... I'm going." Richard blushed at his own stupid stammering. God he wanted to kick his own ass. Chris was even more amused now. "Ok, come knock on my door when you're back and don't take too long." 

"Yes sir. C-can I get... I mean do you need anything?" He stuttered again. 

"Well I need you naked and tied up in my bed, but that's not gonna happen right now so... You can go." Chris raised an eyebrow. Richard was hard in his pants, he wanted to stay and forget about the stupid shopping and just get fucked again but he knew he was dismissed so he left and went downstairs to Paul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. ^_^   
> And thank you guys so much for all your kind words. They really motivate me.

Paul and Richard were back at the hotel a little after lunch with so many shopping bags and they both were happy. Paul loved spending money, it really didn't matter on what. He just liked spending it, but Richard loved the shopping. He loved watching the shiny window shops and trying new clothes or make-ups or colognes before buying them. He loved the smell of shops, it gave him a sense of being alive.   
The guitarists were walking in the corridors to get to their rooms while laughing and talking when they saw Ollie coming out of his room.   
"You two look happy." The bassist stated with a smile.   
"We are, Richard's gonna paint my nails. He talked me into it." Paul said with sparkles in his eyes. Ollie looked at Richard in amusement. He had a grin on his face, everyone knew how Richard liked to put makeup on all of them. "Ok, good for you Paulie. Oh by the way right after you guys left, Em told us that there's a problem with the bus and we leave at least three hours late. Around six." 

"That's actually good, Reesh let's get to my nails right away."   
Richard remembered he was supposed to go to Chris's room right after he was back. "Paul I'm really tired now, I wanna go to sleep. Besides, I think it's better if we do it on the bus since we always get bored in there." 

After Paul agreed that it was a good idea too, they all left for their rooms. Richard opened his door and saw something laid on the floor. A key card and a piece of paper. He picked it up and recognized Chris's hand writing. His heart screamed in excitement when he read it:

"Go to my room and wait for me. I'll be back soon."

He left the shopping bags in his room and went to Chris's room to get ready like he was supposed to. He had to act fast since he didn't know when the master had left the note. He closed all the curtains and it blocked most of the day light. He stripped off his clothes and laid them on the armchair. Then went to the bathroom and cleaned himself even though he was already clean, he just wanted to be perfect. He still had some of the eye makeup from one of the shops where the sales lady put it on him as test. He checked himself in the mirror and went to kneel near the door, so when Chris entered, Richard would be the first thing he'd see. After almost two or three minutes it happened. The door was opened and Richard hung his head low and put his palms on his thighs. The door was shut and he heard steps and then something was discarded on the floor with a thump. Maybe master went shopping too. He heard steps again, they were coming toward him. Then he saw Chris's feet right in front of him. He felt the master's hand on his hair, fondling him. Then he fondled Richard's ears and cheeks. The sub closed his eyes and leaned his head slightly to the touch. "Look at me." Richard complied and looked up at Chris. It was pleasantly strange. He'd never knelt in front of anyone before and yet he liked it with Christoph. Only with him. There was a black box in his hand. Richard glanced at it for a short second. 

"This is for you." He held his hand down to Richard. "You may take it and speak." Richard took the box. A present? He loved presents, but Chris didn't have to.

"You didn't really have to." His happiness made him forget everything for a second but Chris reminded him firmly. "When I give you something, you take it and you appreciate it. I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. Now open it." 

"I'm sorry, master. Thank you, master." He whispered looking up at Chris. The dominant only gave him a smile. Then Richard opened the box only to gasp. At first he thought it was a necklace but there was a long metal chain connected to it. It was a collar. An actual collar, it was made of leather and had several metal D-rings around it which were supposed to be locked together by the small silver lock which was in the box as well. There were more than two D-rings so it could be tighter or looser. Richard didn't know how to react. On one hand, he found it weirdly endearing. He didn't even know why, he thought he wasn't supposed to feel this way but somehow he was, so he decided to put his feelings on hold for right now.   
"Thank you, master." He thanked again and was surprised by his complete sincere voice, he really was thankful. 

"Does the bunny like it?" The dominant sounded neutral but he wanted to know. 

"He does,,, I mean I do. Would you... um please put it on me, sir?" He stammered quietly. The dominant crouched down in front of him and Richard looked down. Chris took his chin and made him look up into his eyes. Then grabbed the collar out of the box and wrapped it around Richard's neck. Then put the lock in front of his throat and it clicked. That was it. A real pet with a collar. The look on Chris's face was a mixture of pure lust and enthusiasm. He wrapped the chain around his palm and pulled so Richard was pulled to him. Then he started kissing him, the kiss was out of complete lust, it was harsh and full of teeth. He bit on Richard's lips and tongue and it made the sub moan into his mouth. He pulled the chain closer and broke the kiss and stood up with the chain between his fingers. Richard almost knew what was next but again he blocked all his feelings and decided to give in for the moment. Chris pulled on the chain again. "Come bunny." His voice was wicked and Richard was about to explode in sheer need, why was it so fuckin hot? He started crawling on all fours next to Chris's feet until the dominant sat down on the sofa and Richard was on the floor between Chris's legs with his feet propped under him. Chris pulled the chain and Richard looked up at him. 

"Have you ever sucked a cock before?" Richard blushed deep at the question. He just shook his head no. "Use your words." The soft scary tone. 

"No, master."

"So another virginity that I'm gonna take. I like it, I like it a lot." His voice washed Richard with lust and it went straight to his cock. "Undress me." 

Richard obeyed and began undressing the master with shaky hands. Chris stood up so the pet could rid him off his jeans as well. He wasn't wearing any underwear and his huge length flung in front of Richard. He sat back down. "Let's teach your pretty mouth a thing or two."

Richard was getting hornier by the second. "Yes, master." 

"Give me your right hand." Richard did and Chris spat on his palm. "Lick it." He licked his palm and it turned wet all over. "Touch my cock." Richard took a deep breath and took the soft length in his hand. It was strange and it felt good. It was as if the cock was waking up in his grip. Chris put his own hand over Richard's and pulled his head close using the leash. "Swirl your tongue around the tip." Richard stuck his tongue out and started doing what he was told. He remembered how girls usually do it for him and how he likes it and tried to do that. "That's good, bunny. Just like this." He let go of his cock and fondled Richard's hair instead. "Now open your mouth and cover your teeth, then try to take in as much as you can." Richard did that and he could take half of it and started bobbing his head, it was now completely hard in his mouth and it motivated Richard to take him deeper. He felt it at the start of his throat and coughed involuntarily. "Breathe from your nose, bunny." His hair was now in the master's strong grip. He sucked around the length and it made the master produce a hoarse moan. He was liking it. Richard felt good and powerful, he tried to constrict his throat and took more of the master. He loved the taste and the fullness in his mouth and at the start of his throat but he couldn't take all of him and he was disappointed in himself. He swallowed around him more and more and the master groaned. "You're doing great, so talented." Richard was really enjoying this, his own cock was painfully hard but he knew he couldn't touch himself. His moans were muffled by the dick in his mouth and his spit had wetted his chin. Chris pulled his head up by his hair and looked into his eyes, Richard whined in protest. "You want more, pet?" He had a wicked grin. 

"Yes, Master please." He whined again. Chris brushed over his shiny parted lips and Richard took the thumb in his mouth and started sucking it hungrily. It felt so good even though it was just a finger. He loved the way it'd make the master look at him.   
"I don't wanna come now baby, I'm not done with you. Come on pretty, let's take this on the bed and I'll let you suck my finger later if you're a good pet." He smiled and kissed Richard then dragged his pet to the bed. Richard crawled over the bed guided by the master pulling on the leash. Then he rotated the collar around Richard's neck so the leash was now at the back of his neck. "Lay your head on the mattress and get your ass in the air." He said and got up from the bed and walked away. Richard didn't see where he went but from the sounds behind him, he could say that master was rummaging through his suitcase. The smaller man complied and waited.

"That's a pretty sight." He heard the dominant after almost a minute from behind him. He was back on the bed. Richard spread his knees in response and pushed his lower back down. He must've looked like a whore like this. But it didn't matter now, he was about to be rewarded. 

"Put your hands behind your back." He complied again, then felt something cold around his wrists, it tightened and he heard another click. It was a metal handcuff. How so completely helpless he was now. He was still confused about his feelings and also too horny to be able to decipher them. He felt a hand on his ass cheek caressing him and the other hand was slightly pulling the leash. It wasn't hurting his neck, it was just squeezing his throat enough to stop his blood from rushing back to his brain because of the position he was in. 

"Bunny are you comfortable?" The dominant was now caressing Richard's back and his sides. He was kneeling between the sub's parted knees. It felt so good but Richard wanted more, he wanted to get fucked and he actually was comfortable like this. 

"Yes, master." His voice came out hoarse but small. Why was he loving this so much? 

His ass was smacked softly then he felt a slick, lubed up finger inside him. Apparently, it could go deeper in this position, same as fucking a woman. 

He hummed to the feeling. It was good, he was getting what he wanted. The second finger was even better. "If only you knew how beautiful you are like this, how tight and wet you are around my fingers..." Master whispered. Richard moaned at the praise and at the fingers working him open. He liked being beautiful and he liked it when he was said so.

The fingers were gone and he felt the hot flesh at his entrance. Chris gripped on Richard's hip with one hand, holding the leash, then took himself in the other and slowly entered. Richard winced and moaned at the intrusion. "Shhh... It'll be good in a second. Just relax." His body complied like his brain was being conditioned to obey Chris's voice. 

Master hissed at the tightness and slowly pushed inside the helpless sub, careful not to hurt the already swollen sensitive hole. He started moving, so languid just to get Richard used to the feeling. His delicate moans and humms were causing Chris to lose his control and give in to his lust, but he stopped himself. He couldn't hurt Richard. 

"Shhh Shhh... You're amazing for me baby, just relax and I'll take care of you..." It worked, Richard melted at his voice. He started moving and gradually picked the pace, finding Richard's sweet spot in this position wasn't very difficult so when he hit it, Richard mewled and stretched his fingers in five directions. He pulled the leash. "Don't cum, pet. Not until I say you can." The order turned the sub on even more. 

Richard could feel his insides being melted. It was too much and too good. Master kept hitting his prostate. Richard was on edge but he was trying his best at not cumming. He squeezed the muscles deep inside him involuntarily and heard the master moan loud. "Fuck... do that again baby..." So the master liked it. Richard's whole body was enjoying the feeling, he tightened his muscles, this time willingly. It was making the whole thing a lot hotter and more pleasurable. But Richard could not control himself anymore. The build of orgasm wasn't just in his stomach now, it was everywhere. He felt like he could orgasm through all his body. He clenched hard around Chris, it was out of control. 

"I can't... please master,,, please I need to... Ahhh-" He was silenced with deep hard thrusts. It was too much and too intense and too good. He was screaming into the mattress.   
"Cum bunny, you can let go." At this point, his cock didn't even need to be touched. He let go, the orgasm was everywhere. The one in his prostate was even stronger than in his cock. He was orgasming his soul out. The whole world blacked out and master was pumping inside him through the whole thing, the never ending orgasm. Finally, Chris was done too, with a deep groan he released himself inside Richard giving him another orgasm. 

Chris took deep breaths, all he wanted was to collapse but he had to take care of Richard first. He uncuffed the panting sub, poor thing was a mess. His arms went limp on his sides. Very slowly and tenderly Chris pulled out of him. Richard just hummed beautifully. He was out of this world. The dominant smiled at that "Lie down, baby. On your stomach." Richard fell on the mess he just made and Chris straddled his ass then started massaging his arms and back. He hummed contentedly with his eyes closed while having the cramps out of him. Master kissed every inch of muscle after he massaged it, he was very muscular and yet very lean and delicate. Chris kissed the beautiful dimples on his sides then Richard felt his hot breath on his ear and his hand running through his hair. "Enjoying yourself?" He said with a smile and kissed Richard's earlobe. "Hmmm..." 

"Do you have any idea how good you were?" He said after he laid himself next to the plaint body and spooned him with one arm under Richard's head and the other softly running on his body. 

"Promises promises..." Richard hummed barely audible. 

"What promise, bunny?" He whispered softly. The smaller man took Chris's hand which was resting around his waist and got his thumb back in his mouth, lightly sucking it. Chris let out a silent chuckle. "Oh my God..." He laughed again and lifted his head to watch Richard's face. His eyes were still closed. "You really are a six-year-old." He kissed Richard's face over and over again and just watched him gently sucking on the thumb, his entire aura was calm and relaxed, Chris listened to the small noises escaping his lips and let him rest for minutes until the smaller man had the master's thumb out of his mouth and was now playing with his long fingers.

"Baby boy, let me get the key and get your collar off you, ok? Then you can have my hand back, alright pretty?" Richard let go then the dominant turned away and stretched his arm to get the key which he left on the nightstand. He rid Richard's neck off the collar then turned again to discard it on the floor when he was back, Richard was lying on his back looking up at him with his deery eyes. The collar had left a very faded shade of red around his neck, Chris leaned and littered soft kisses on his neck and throat. The kisses turned wet and were traced up to his ear where Chris murmured. "Talk to me." 

"Can I... Can I snuggle to you, master?" He sounded like a lonely little teddy bear who had come to life and it made the dominant completely smitten with him. He held Richard tight while smiling at his childish manners and neediness. "Of course, my sweet little bunny." 

"Tell me how did you feel about the whole thing?" Chris asked after minutes. 

"I don't know. I tried to shut everything out." Expressing his feelings in this state was easy, he felt so comfortably vulnerable. 

"Why?" 

"I felt like I wasn't supposed to like it. Like it's not normal to like a collar around your neck and be... be dragged around. But... but I liked it... a lot actually." He blushed but continued "and I didn't wanna like it so I just shut the feeling out and thought that I could figure it out later." His cheeks were pink. Getting his thoughts out like this was strange. 

"Who defines normal, Richard? What's the standard that measures everyone? It's simple. There is none. Doing what we do and how we do it with our art you should know that. We like what we like and that's it. Besides this... what we have is private. If we can't admit our likes and dislikes to ourselves, then how can we survive out there?" 

Richard looked at him, he was right. He himself always believed in that. That he should be true, especially to himself and he always was so what was the difference this time? Nothing really. Maybe because it was about his sex life. Maybe he was getting wrapped in all the stupid clichés he always hated. 

"If you leave yourself to me, you don't have to bother thinking about this stuff any more. We can talk about it anytime you want until you can just let go of all your control." 

"Can I ask you something, sir?" He said politely. 

"Anything, baby."

"Why do you want this? I mean when did you realized that this is what you want your sex life to be?"

Chris sighed and looked away for a moment then held Richard tighter out of instinct. "It's a very long story, maybe one day I tell you." Then left a kiss on Richard's forehead. The younger man knew that he couldn't ask any further questions about it so he didn't and just relaxed and curled closer to the master. 

"Do you feel better?" Chris asked with a concerned look on his face. 

Richard gave him a bright smile before answering. "Oh I feel amazing,,, you don't even know, sir. thank you, sir." He sounded truly honest and ardent. 

"Such polite little pet you are. Thanking me for fucking you." He grinned and kissed Richard's nose. The man blushed and it made the master kiss his colored cheeks while laughing. 

"So did you have fun with Paul?" He asked after he kissed the sub properly. 

"Oh yes, we bought a whole lotta crap and tonight on the bus I'm gonna paint his nails. Heehee." He giggled as happy as a 12-year-old girl would in this situation. Chris burst into laughter. "Maybe you need a rule that'll make you dial down the cuteness. You're gonna give me diabetes with all your sugar." Richard giggled again and snuggled closer to him. 

"What else you two did?" He took Richard's hand which was resting on his chest in his. 

"Not much, we went to a restaurant and Paul had lunch." 

"You didn't have lunch?" Richard shook his head with a proud smile. Chris looked at him strangely and furrowed. "Why not?" Was that what he thought it was? 

"You weren't there, sir. I didn't know if I was allowed to eat and I forgot to ask you this morning cuz I thought we'll be back by lunch." His proud smile was wearing off when he saw Chris's expression. His eyes were wide and he did not look happy.

"Richard... Oh god, I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that sweetheart." He sat up on the bed and made Richard sit up, too. "Oh my god, baby I don't wanna starve you. I meant when we were gonna eat together. I should've been specific. I'm so sorry, my poor bunny. Don't tell me you thought it also applies to water." He was completely freaking out. 

"I... I thought I couldn't... I'm sorry, sir, I..." He actually looked scared. Chris got up from the bed and went to the mini fridge and brought a bottle of water, uncapped it and gave it to Richard. He was really thirsty, downed the whole bottle in one go. Then Chris picked the phone and brought it to the bed. "I'm so so so sorry, Richard. I should have been more specific. Baby, I would never do anything like this to you, starve you or dehydrate you. Please forgive me. Tell me what to do to make it up to you? I mean tell me that after we ordered some food for you. What do you want to eat?" He took Richard's hand and kissed it several times. 

"I... don't know... um... whatever you say." He blinked. Chris knew all Richard's favorite foods. Perks of living together during tours, of course. "I want you to choose, what do you like, baby?" 

"Pesto pasta if it's ok, sir." Chris called for room service and ordered the food with Richard's favorite wine, after he hung up he pulled Richard to him and kissed him softly on his face then held him. This amount of submission that Richard was giving him was extraordinary. The dominant knew he had an even bigger responsibility toward him now. Richard was silent the whole time, he was just clinging to Chris with his head buried in the drummer's neck while breathing so softly. Chris brought the smaller man's hand to his lips and kissed his palm. "Tell me what to do so you'd forgive me." He whispered. 

"There's nothing to forgive. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm fine, sir. Really I am." He placed a soft kiss on Chris's neck. 

The drummer sighed and sat up. "Come on, baby. let's go take a shower till your food gets here. I'll wash you, pretty. Come on." 

They went to the bathroom and Chris began washing him so gently and tenderly under the spray of warm water until Richard felt like jelo. The dominant washed his hair and gave him a scalp massage and Richard almost fell asleep standing up. He kept praising his pet and telling him how good and beautiful he was. By the time the shower was over every inch of Richard's skin was kissed and cleaned. Chris dried Richard so softly and put his own boxers on him and wore a pair of sweats himself then there was a knock on the door, it was the food and the drinks. Chris sat in the arm chair and sat Richard down in his lap. Richard looked confused, his confusion turned into shock when Chris held a fork full of food in front of his mouth. "Y-Y-You're gonna feed... me?" His eyes were wide. Chris smiled at his astonishment. 

"What's so shocking about that?" He asked calmly with a hint of an amused smile "You're my pet, aren't you?" His smile turned into an evil grin. He loved making Richard blush like that. 

"Y-yes mast-er" His low voice hitched then he cleared his throat. 

"Ok then, open up." The same amused smile. There was something arousing about opening his mouth while looking into Chris's eyes. He was reminded of his latest experience and the way master's eyes glinted looked like he was reminded of the same thing. Then Richard tasted the food and it was kind of forgotten. He loved food and eating. The only reason he was always so careful about what he ate was this thing he had against having even one extra layer of fat on his body.   
After the third or fourth fork full the tension was almost gone and Richard seemed relaxed and contented. Chris couldn't stop himself from enjoying every little movement he was making while eating. The way his eyes reveled in the taste and the delicate movement of his firm jaw while chewing and the graceful way his adam's apple looked when he swallowed. It was so strange for the drummer. He knew this man for almost ten years but he never looked at him with this amount of concentration. He was amazed at himself and how he was feeling about Richard. 

Suddenly he turned his head from the food. "Hmm... I'm full." 

"Oh come on it's barely half the plate. You need to eat." Chris insisted. 

"I haven't been working out for 4 days. Please don't make me eat more, sir." He pleaded with those damn doe eyes. 

"Ok but do you know how many calories you burn from having sex with me? You won't even need the gym anymore." He said playfully and put the plate away. Richard giggled and put his arms around master's neck. "Can I kiss your face, sir? As thank you." He batted his eyelashes.   
Chris wrapped his arms around Richard's fine waist and beckoned for him. The smaller man kissed his cheeks several times, then his lips, Chris licked his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly. "You cheated." Chris whispered against Richard's lips.

"I didn't, sir. Your lips are on your face." Richard let out a quiet giggle. 

"Smart ass." Chris laughed and pinched his nipple playfully only to get a cute squeal out of his pet. "You're so beautiful I could just put you in front of me and watch you all day." He said and squeezed Richard's hips. 

"Nooo don't do that, please. I wanna kneel between your legs." The words were out of Richard's mouth before he could think about them. He immediately turned blood red and Chris's devilish grin and raised eyebrows didn't really help. His heart started pounding in his stomach when Chris spoke. "Do you now?" 

"I... I..." Nope, the stammering wasn't gonna help. He would rather run through the hotel's corridors naked, instead of sitting in Chris's lap with him looking at the poor guitarist like he was an amusing little toy. Chris lifted his head expectantly. 'fuck, he actually wants an answer. Ok suck it up Kruspe' 

"Y-yes." He had no choice but to keep looking into Chris's eyes. He wished he could go blind right there. 

"So you liked sucking my cock?" The snobby grin again. Richard could swear that master was doing it on purpose. So Richard decided to try and go with it. 

"No.... I loved it." 

Chris stared at him, he had a daring look in his eyes which was in complete contrast with his shy as a maiden demeanor. His whole body looked tensed and the pink shade on his neck was rising to his ears. 

"That sure was one great blowjob for your first time." The dominant licked his lips. 

"I'll get better, master. I promise." He swallowed and hung his head low. 

Chris smiled at his small voice so affectionately that he felt like the smile came up from the deep bottom of his heart and without a word cuddled him and squeezed his warm body in his arms. 

"Richard you're amazing, you know that right?" He furrowed and made Richard look in his eyes. Richard blinked uncomfortably. There it was, all his insecurities again right at the surface.

"Thank you, sir." He said quietly. 

"I know you don't know that yet but I'll show you how amazing and great you are. I promise." He pushed Richard's hair off his face and kissed him then held him tight again. After minutes Richard was sleepy and he was drifting off. Chris saw his drowsy eyes. "Baby lie down, lay your head in my lap, we have about an hour before we have to leave. Get some sleep." 

"I don't wanna." He said sleepily and clung harder to the master. 

"Why not, bunny?" The drummer nuzzled his fingers to Richard's cheeks. 

"What are we gonna do on the bus? I wanna stay with you but I can't." He pouted and crawled out of Chris's lap to sit next to him and snuggle to his side. 

"I know baby, I wanna be with you too. It's only one night though. We'll be in Montreal for the whole week." He held the smaller man closer and kissed his head. They stayed like that for the next half hour. Talking and kissing, Richard couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed and calm. Chris hated the fact that they had to be apart for the night but as the dominant, it was his responsibility to take control so he made Richard get up and go to his room to pack the last of his stuff after he dressed him. Richard left for his room and after about forty minutes they all were ready to leave.

'This is gonna suck.' Richard thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. :}


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffff...this was hard to write. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is.

"Paul stop moving your fingers." Richard hissed. They've been on the bus for two hours now and the guitarists were sitting on the couch and Paul had his hand on Richard's thigh while getting his nails painted by him. 

"I'm not, Reesh. You're the one who's shaking." Paul tried to be patient. 

"Well everyone's staring at me, I can't really concentrate." He was nervous. 

"Who's everyone? It's only Schneider. The guys are in their bunks. Dude you play music in front of people for a living, what's wrong with you?" Paul looked at the very amused drummer with confusion. "What's so funny, Schneider?" Now Paul was irritated too. 

"Nothing," Chris's grin just grew bigger. Richard was too cute being all flushed and shaky under the master's gaze. Chris was sitting across from them only to watch Richard trying to concentrate on Paul's nails but failing miserably. "Just keep doing what you're doing." 

"Well I fuckin can't, with you looking at me like that, can I? Jesus christ." Richard hissed at the master only to regret it one second later. The look on Chris's face turned scary, Richard swallowed at that, he knew he was out of line. 

"Come on, let's go sit at the table, Reesh." Paul said and stood up. Richard glanced at his dominant and knew that he wasn't supposed to move. He had to sit there and keep painting Paul's nails with the master watching him. 

"It's ok, Paul. Sit." Richard whispered to the small guitarist. Paul sighed and sat back down and gave his hand back to Richard. 

"And careful, Richard. You wouldn't wanna go outside the lines." Chris said with ambiguity and had a shadow of an odd smile on his lips. It was really and truly terrifying but somehow all Richard needed at that moment was to be alone with Chris. He tried his best on concentrating and blocked the thoughts out. He almost succeeded since Paul was so cheery and thankful for what Richard was doing for him. 

"Man you have a natural talent for this, it's awesome." Paul said happily and lifted his hands to look at his now black nails. 

"I told you, Paul, you should let me put your make up on you, as well." Richard said hopefully, he still couldn't bring himself to glance sideways to Chris because he could still feel his eyes on him. 

"And I thought prom preparation was over." Till was out of his bunk and was looking at them with an entirely different kind of amusement. 

"Oh shut up, Till. Just look at his nails and tell me they don't look good. I used my handmade nail lotion." Richard said proudly. 

"I swear Reesh, you're more feminine than most women I've been with." Till laughed while observing Paul's hands. The drummer snorted at that comment and chuckled. Richard's smile wore off as he heard Chris. He didn't mind these kinds of comments from his friends, he was used to them but hearing Chris laugh had made him very uncomfortable and insecure. 

Ollie and flake were now out of their bunks too. "Stop picking on Reesh. There's nothing unmanly about being good at this stuff." Ollie said. He always had Richard's back like this and the guitarist was thankful. "Look how uncomfortable you made him, Till." Ollie rolled his eyes at the singer. 

"Oh come on, he knows I'm just joking." He walked to Richard and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I don't mean to be mean, Reesh. I'm just joking." He ruffled Richard's hair. 

"I know, it's alright. It's the truth I guess." Richard mustered his most sincere smile and gave it to Till. 

"Hey,,, fuck these guys. There's nothing wrong with it. Look how cool my nails look. You're awesome." Paul was so happy that it made Richard happy, too.

"Speaking of... Reesh, yesterday Em wanted me to inform you that the new addition you ordered for your stage costume is ready for the next show." Till said. 

"Yesss." The guitarist gestured happily. 

"What new addition?" Paul asked. 

"You'll see. It's so awesome."

"What? You're not hot enough on stage already? You need something that'll get you even more pussy?" Till sneered and nudged at his friend to move so he could sit. 

"You really think I'm hot on stage?" His eyes were glinting with happiness and even Chris's eyes on him weren't making him uncomfortable anymore. The master couldn't take his eyes off him. 

"Well,,, you're hot everywhere. I mean as a straight man who's also your brother and just comments in a complete and utter state of being platonic... I'd say your very hot." Till's long explanation made everyone laugh. Richard was slightly blushed but he was happy. He always loved to be told that he looked good. He suddenly locked eyes with Chris and the look on his face, made Richard's smile go again. He had fire in his eyes and he looked like he was about to stand up and fuck Richard right there. The guitarist immediately looked away because he, himself, could explode at any second. 

After about half hour their other bus driver came and told them that they were about to pull over and have dinner.  
It was a small diner in the middle of the road. The six of them sat down at a table and started looking at the menus. Richard knew what was expected from him at that moment so he decided to act on it since he knew he was already gonna be in trouble because of his behavior on the bus. So he stood up. 

"Um... I'm going to the bathroom. Schneider, would you please order something for me as well?" 

The dominant looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Sure." 

After Richard left flake looked surprised at the rest of them. "He's actually gonna let someone else order food for him? Without counting the calories first?" Everyone except Chris and Ollie burst into laughter. 

"Stop picking on him, you guys. He's too nice so he'd never get back at you but it doesn't mean he's not hurt." The drummer said. The waitress came to take their orders so no one commented further but it was obvious they felt guilty. Richard came back after the waitress left. They talked until their foods arrived, then it was mostly silence. Chris had ordered a bowl of salad for Richard which the guitarist was grateful for. 

"Reesh let's go get a smoke." Chris stood up after he and Richard were done eating and since the two were the only regular smokers in the band it was a good excuse. They left the diner and Chris walked behind the building with Richard tailing him. The guitarist lit his cigarette right away since he was too nervous. They were at the back of the building, it was dark and the only sound was the distant chatter and laughter of people inside and the constant sound of crickets. Before Richard could register his surroundings any further, the dominant ripped the cigarette out of his mouth and pushed him to the wall using his hands around the sub's face, kissing him madly. Richard could feel the fire in the master's eyes flaming out of his mouth into his own. He was shaking, his skin was tingly and the desire felt like it could burn a hole in his soul. The dominant bit on Richard's lower lip and tugged on it only to get a needy moan out of him. 

"You're lucky I promised I wouldn't punish you during your first week." He hissed and caged Richard harder to the wall. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, master. I was frustrated." He said quietly. 

"You looked away." Chris's voice was almost hurt. 

"What?" 

"When Till said that about you, you locked eyes with me and you looked away. How many times do I have to fuckin tell you? You do not turn your head away from me." He hissed from between his teeth and moved his hands to grab Richard's throat, pinning him to the wall while squeezing his air way. The guitarist gasped for air but feeling Chris's wolfish breaths right on his cheeks made him immobilized. He couldn't move, he could just stand there and feel his lungs slowly and painfully running out of oxygen. He was wheezing and Chris squeezed his throat even harder. "This is how it makes me feel when you turn your head away from me." He snarled and with one push finally let go. Richard slowly slipped down from the wall onto the ground while panting heavily, he coughed and saw Chris walking away from the corner of his eyes. The guitarist clutched in his heart to try and catch his breath. He was about to burst into tears when he thought Chris had left him there like that but after almost a minute he was back with a paper cup in his hand. He crouched down next to Richard and poured some of the water in his hand then spattered it on Richard's face, his touch was so tender it made the younger man calm. He rubbed his pleasantly cold hands on the sub's neck and throat. 

"Drink this." His voice was soft and he helped Richard drink the water while rubbing circles on his back. 

"I'm sorry, master. It won't happen again." Richard said quietly while sniffing. He couldn't help but lean into Chris a little bit, the drummer realized and held him then kissed him gently. 

They sat next to each other and smoked while Chris had Richard's hand in his and was grazing over his soft skin with his thumb. "Master, can I put my head on your shoulder, please?" He whispered. Chris leaned closer and beckoned him. 

"How're you feeling?" The dominant murmured. 

"I feel like I'll die tonight if you don't cuddle me... and... well... you know? Do other things to me." 

Chris let out a soft laugh and lifted Richard's hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"I love that you're so needy." Richard thanked god that it was dark and master couldn't see him blushing. "I saw your face when I laughed at Till's comment about you. I'm so sorry, Reeshy but I didn't mean to make fun of you. I love your femininity. It's actually a lot more attractive to me than a real woman would be, it turns me on. Plus there's nothing wrong with it, you have to know that." 

Richard was surprised to hear master apologizing, he was also happy and over the moon about what he just said. He stuffed his head further into master's neck and hummed quietly. 

"And physically? Are you sore? I tried to be gentle with you today, both times. But still... You're new to this." His tone reflected pure concern about his submissive. 

"I'm fine. A little sore but nothing I can't handle. Thank you, sir." He whispered and it made Chris smile and leave a kiss on his head. 

"Good. Gotta take care of that sweet candy inside you. It's mine anyway." He joked and chuckled darkly. "Come on, Reeshy. Let's go back. I don't want them looking for us." He stood and helped Richard up then pulled him close and kissed his lips tenderly and littered soft kisses where his hands were squeezing just minutes ago. "You good?" He whispered into Richard's ear and sucked lightly on his earlobe. 

"Hmmm... Never better, sir." He hummed and smiled.

They were back at the bus and everyone was already looking for them. The bus started moving again and everyone was tired and sleepy. They went to their bunks one by one and closed the curtains of their bunks and after about two hours the bus was dark and quiet. Richard couldn't sleep, he was staring at the ceiling of the bus. His bunk was the one above Christoph. 'The irony.' He thought and chuckled to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that was happening. Chris could be too gentle but too harsh and strict at the same time. Richard figured how much he has to be careful with his behavior when the no-punishment week was over. Chris was the one inflicting pain on him but also the one who would take good care of him. 'The candy inside you is mine.' The words replayed in his head, he smiled broadly and felt aroused at the master's words. It was so strange and Richard wasn't able to understand some parts of it. Maybe the pieces would fall in place when he knew more about Chris's past. He was hoping that the master would trust him with that, whatever the story was it must've been very important or even horrifying just like Richard's past was. This whole band was a collection of utterly messed up people maybe except for Ollie, he was by far the most normal among them and his past wasn't full of all the taunting shit that Richard knew for a fact that himself or Till, for example, have been through. After minutes of mental monologs, Richard's only thought was about the bunk below him. The image of Chris and the things he'd done to Richard that afternoon was stuck in his head and was turning him on more and more. He was already hard in his pants, he thought about touching himself but he knew he wasn't allowed to, besides he'd be too embarrassed. He didn't wanna seem too needy and clingy cuz he was afraid it might drive Christoph off, but his body apparently had other plans. There was no way he could sleep now so he poked his head out of the curtain, everything was motionless and quiet. He knew all his band mates were heavy sleepers. A bomb could go off and it still wouldn't wake Till and Paul. Ollie and Flake's beds were also too far for them to hear anything. The only problem was the master's reaction. What if he gets angry with him again? 'He can't punish me for it.' He smiled devilishly to himself and bit his lips. He felt like his younger days when he would sneak out of the house quietly at night. He slowly climbed down his bunk, careful not to make any sound. He slightly opened Chris's bunk curtain enough just to slip in and closed it back. The weak blue lights coming from the bus ceiling was enough for Richard to see that Chris was lying on his back with one hand beside him on the mattress and the other over his stomach, his chest was moving so slowly and he was sound asleep. Richard carefully pulled the blanket off him and tried to be as silent as possible. He reached with his hand in Chris's pants. No underwear. 'I'm wearing his.' Richard was even more turned on. He pulled the master's cock out and was thrilled to see it was semi-hard. Chris stirred but didn't wake up. Richard smiled and leaned over his crotch taking him in his mouth and let out a happy breath out of his nose when he tasted his dominant for the second time. He started bobbing his head slowly then swirled his tongue around the tip just like he knew Chris would like it. He heard noises produced by the master and moved his head up and down again. The drummer was now fully hard and the sudden clutch in Richard's hair told him that he was awake. Richard swallowed around him and heard the master trying his best not to make any noise. He pushed Richard's head further into his crotch making him take the whole length. The sub felt his throat getting ripped, it was deliciously painful. He kept his head down with the whole thing down in his tight throat and sucked around it. "ffffuck..." Chris hissed as quiet as possible. Richard was in the clouds, so proud of himself. He was a ball of adrenaline. It was so damn hot, he thought he could explode, he felt in charge. There was nothing the master could do about it, Richard had his owner under control and it was extremely arousing. He let the length slip out then looked up, Chris's head was thrown back but then he looked down and sighed quietly at the sight of Richard between his legs. The sub gave him a naughty smile and started licking and sucking the under side of the cock. Chris gripped Richard's hair harder. He was on edge, everything was so intense.

He gasped when Richard started sucking his balls. The smaller man felt like he could come at any moment but not before the master. He reached with his hand and pulled his own cock out with difficulty so he wouldn't mess in his pants then he took the master in his hand and rubbed his tip with fast movements with his thumb while licking the base of his cock and occasionally his balls. Chris arched his back and bit his own forearm to stop from groaning, Richard took him in his mouth again, eager to taste him. He came hard down his submissive's throat. Richard felt the cock pulsating deep in his throat. The gravity was stopping him from swallowing the whole hot fluid right away and some of it smeared his lips. It tasted fucking good. He let himself go and came hard as well, his silent moan was muffled by the length in his mouth. He licked Chris's cock clean and tucked him back in his pants. Then laid right there on his stomach to get his breathing under control. He knew he made a mess on Chris's blanket but didn't really care. The dominant pulled Richard's head up, making him crawl up then started licking his chin and lips clean. 

"I'm sorry, master. I just wanted to make you feel good after I made you angry tonight." He whispered in Chris's ear then got up to leave even though he didn't want to. He didn't miss the amused look in Chris's eyes. He didn't say anything just watched Richard as he left his bunk.  
Richard lay in his bed and smiled at himself. Master didn't look angry. Good, he could finally sleep. A calm happy slumber. 

\---

"Reeshy hey wake up, we're almost there."

"Hmmm..." He groaned at Paul's voice and barely opened his eyes. "Schneider said to let you sleep but he's a drummer, what do they know?" He snorted at his own joke and nudged at Richard one more time before leaving. Richard was still dizzy with sleep, he climbed down his bunk and fell from the last two steps of the ladder with a thump on the floor. He groaned with pain, it happened to him every morning when they were on the damn bus. He got up and walked to the back area of the bus where the bathroom and the kitchen were. The guitarist was bumping into things while walking. Everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast and they greeted him. The guitarist ignored them, couldn't really see them actually. He strutted his way toward the bathroom and after washing his face, he looked in the mirror. Puffy eyes and messy hair and pale skin. "Shit" He whispered and tried to sort himself out but failed so he said a quiet "Fuck it" and got out. 

"Coffee." He growled after he sat down next to Ollie and bowed his head down. He was falling asleep again. 

"You fell down the ladder again?" Ollie asked with sympathy. Richard only nodded. 

"Here's your coffee, Reesh. Come on. Drink this and you'll be fine." A very soft tone and an even softer touch on his shoulder. It was Chris. Richard hummed and raised his head, looking at his dominant then everything from last night came back to him. It wasn't a damn dream, it actually happened. His eyes suddenly turned wide and his cheeks pink, Chris was smiling vaguely. They had their own dirty little secret, Richard actually gave him a blowjob on a moving bus with their friends sleeping around them. 

"Richard, what's going on? You're completely out." Richard jumped at Flake's voice and cleared his throat then took the mug from Chris.  
"Thank you, mas-... Schneider." He choked and pretended to cough. "N-nothing, I'm fine, flake. Just a headache." He hid his face behind the mug and started drinking the hot bitter fluid. It was actually working, he felt better and then listened to his band mates talking about their show that night. 

"We leave for the venue around two. We should go for Pyro check." Till announced. "That gives us more than enough time to rest at the hotel. We have separate rooms again." 

"What time is it?" Richard asked, more composed but still trying not to look at anyone. 

"7:30" Paul answered. 

\--

 

They arrived at the hotel and settled in. Richard wanted to go to Chris's room but decided to get cleaned up first. He went to the bathroom after taking his shirt off and flipped the water on and came to the room to get his toothbrush. There was a knock on the door. He opened the door only to be greeted with his dominant. He smiled broadly and moved to let him in. 

"What a nice coincidence, I was gonna take you to the shower." Chris grinned and held Richard's hand guiding him to the bathroom getting him ready for the shower. 

They were kissing under the spray of water, hands traveling on wet naked bodies. Occasional hums leaving their mouths until Chris broke the kiss and Richard moaned at the loss of contact. 

"So needy." Chris smiled and picked the soap lettering it on Richard's pale skin with one hand and rubbing and groping the slick body with the other. 

"So you had some little fun last night, hm?" He asked and watched only to catch his favorite reaction from the smaller man. He blushed.

"I'm sorry, sir." He apologized quietly. 

"Sorry for what? The hottest blowjob ever?" He smiled at Richard's confused look. 

"Really?" He asked hopefully. 

"Yep, but I thought I specifically told you not to touch yourself." He sounded stern now. 

"I... I didn't, sir." He was more confused. 

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me, how did you cum on my blan--" He trailed off and his stern expression turned into one of amused shock and only then, Richard realized what was so amusing to the dominant. "You came from sucking me off?" 

"I... I was too horny and... - Hmph" He was silenced with the dominant's sudden attack on his mouth. Chris was all over him. Licking and biting his lips and tongue and after he got enough moans and beautiful noises out of Richard, finally looked at him with an endless amount of satisfaction. "My perfect horny little pet." Richard gave him a bashful smile and Chris kissed him again. They washed and kissed each other and after the shower brushed their teeth and dried each other and finally were wrapped in some of Richard's clothes and went to bed. Chris spooned him tight in his arms and littered kisses on every inch of skin he could get his lips on. 

"Sir?" 

"Hmm?"

"Your hand please." He sounded like a polite small child. Chris smiled and gave him his hand, aware of his pet's lovely new habit. His smile grew bigger when he felt Richard's lips wrapping around his thumb and sucking lightly. 

"Such needy pretty pet." He smiled and whispered after minutes of watching Richard doing that with so much pleasure. When he said that, Richard let go of the hand and sighed. "Why did you stop, bunny?" 

"Can I ask you something, sir? But please be honest with me." He turned in Chris's embrace and looked up at him. He was almost pleading. 

"What is it?" 

"I...ok here's the thing. I feel like I'm too clingy and well... You keep calling me needy and I... I really don't wanna be this way but I can't ... be any other way." He stammered and did his best in keeping the eye contact so master wouldn't get mad. 

"Reeshy baby, that wasn't a question. It was a statement." Chris smiled at his nervousness. 

Richard blinked then realized his mistake. "Oh... right,,, sorry. The question is that am I... I mean does it bother you?" 

Chris looked at him for a couple moments then let out a deep breath. "This whole thing is based on a couple of things. One of them is you needing me. Every master needs a needy pet. Aside from all this, I love... really love your neediness. You can be as clingy as you like. Nothing about you bothers me, baby. Except for disobedience. That will bother me a lot." His tone was very kind and sweet and toward the end, it turned serious. 

"Thank you for being patient with me, sir." Chris smiled sweetly at his polite words and kissed his nose and pink cheeks. 

"You want my hand back now?" 

"Yes please." 

"Here baby boy. Get some sleep, ok? You didn't get enough last night and we have a big night tonight." He kissed Richard and made him turn around again so he could be spooned. Richard only hummed and took the finger in his mouth and closed his eyes. He fell asleep within minutes. 

 

\--

 

"You're still not gonna tell me the addition to your costume?" Chris asked. They were in one of the dressing rooms and were ready for the show. 

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you if you want to know, but please let me surprise you." He said in his sweetest tone and Chris was disarmed.

"Ok then, I got a surprise for you too." He smiled devilishly and walked toward the door and locked it. Richard stared at him with wide eyes as the dominant went to his backpack. He turned to Richard and had something in his hands. The guitarist recognized the bottle of lube but not the other thing, not until Chris showed it to him with a grin. "It's for you, baby. You're gonna wear it for the show." 

Richard looked at it. It was a butt plug. An actual damn butt plug. It wasn't huge and looked soft and velvety somehow. The plug itself was red but something at the end of it caught Richard's eyes. It was a round fluffy white thing. The sub's eyes snapped when he identified it. It was a bunny tail. 

"You're gonna be my very own little bunny tonight and no one but the two us will know." Chris's tone and his words made the guitarist hard and blushed at the same time. 

"I... I'm s-supposed to play guitar with that... in me?" He emphasized on the word 'in' and it made Chris laugh, dark and throaty. 

"Yes and think about what I'm gonna do to you after we get back to the hotel but if you cum before I say you can, that'll be it, Richard. I won't touch you tonight." 

Richard swallowed hard. This was so hot, so hot that the poor submissive was about to explode and turn into fireworks. Chris walked toward him and motioned for him to turn around. "Pull your pants down and bend over the table." Richard did and watched himself in the mirror as he bent over in front of it. Chris pulled the sub's pants down to his ankles then coated one finger with lube and slowly pushed it inside the tight hole. Richard moaned and closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. "Open your eyes, look at yourself in the mirror." 

Richard really didn't want to do that but it was an order so he complied. At first, it was so strange, watching himself while getting finger-fucked. "Here's my sweet little candy." Chris whispered with a lustful tone when he brushed his finger over Richard's prostate and made the smaller man cry out in pleasure.  
The dominant added the second lubed up finger. Richard watched himself moaning, his reflection stared back at him with an open mouth and eyes filled with lust. Richard was terrified of the feeling. It was extremely hot and out of this world. "See how beautiful you are when I fuck you?" Chris's voice brought him back to reality. He pulled his fingers out and Richard whimpered with protest. He looked too damn needy. He felt the piece of soft and slicked-with-lube silicon slowly entering him and moaned then squeezed his muscles. "Relax baby, don't squeeze." The pain was almost over and Richard felt the tip touching his prostate. Chris's hands were now rubbing tenderly on his ass cheeks. "Such a slutty little bunny" The dominant whispered darkly.

Richard glanced at him in the mirror, he looked satisfied then he bent and kissed his pet's ass cheek and made his eyes snap in embarrassment. He was literally getting his ass kissed. The thought somehow made him laugh internally. 

Chris made him stand up and pulled his pants up. "You ok?" 

Richard looked up and moved his hips for a moment. The sensation was unbelievable, the tip of it was constantly massaging his prostate. How the fuck was he supposed to not cum? 

"I...I guess." 

"Ok then let's go." He said with an evil grin and guided Richard toward the door and before unlocking it, he whispered seductively into his ear. "Just remember... I'm watching you." 

'This is it... This is how I'm gonna die.' Richard thought to himself as they walked on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it suck? I'm really nervous about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this pretty quickly so I hope any typos are forgiven. (Plus my arm hurts.)

Christoph knew what he wanted and he would always get it but this was slightly different than everything he ever wanted. He never felt about anyone like he was feeling about Richard. He had so many different feelings about the guitarist that it had him utterly confused, he never felt confused in his life before. Even when he was introduced to this life style, he accepted it quite easily since it felt so right and in place. Now he was facing something entirely different, his odd feelings for Richard were causing him to need more. He needed to forge Richard into the perfect submissive, he needed to take all Richard's control away. To tame him and to even control the way he breathed. On the other hand, he wanted to hold him and kiss him and watch him the whole time, Richard was a pleasant sight. Everything about him was beautiful and Chris wanted this 'everything' all to himself. In the past couple of days, Richard had shown him that he had the potential to be the perfect pet. The complete bound and restrained and obedient pet. Christoph was surprised to realize that, Richard z Kruspe, the damn diva who put the whole band through shit with his constant need for controlling everyone, was now willingly and slowly giving up every iota of control to Christoph. 

The drummer suddenly had an urge to walk over to him, take him to the back stage and show him who did he belong to. It was impossible obviously since they were in the middle of playing the show. The next song was heirate mich. Flake started the intro and Chris noticed that Richard walked over to the side of the stage, he lost sight of him with all the smoke on stage but he was back after about ten seconds. Chris laid eyes on him again from behind his drum kit, the sight caused him to miss his cue and start one second later. Richard had taken off his usual white zipped up shirt with the long collar custom, he was half naked wearing the white stage pants and on his upper body, there was nothing but two white pieces of half sleeves covering from half of his arm down to his wrists. They were somehow resembling those white long satin gloves that brides wore. Probably that was Richard's intention as well, it seemed perfect for a song sang about a dead bride. All Chris could see was his behind, he was dying to get his hands on the little pet but Till would beat him to it. He always hated that part of the performance during heirate mich. He never liked the idea of Till touching Richard like that, even if he knew there was absolutely nothing going on. Till's attitude toward Richard was like a big over protective brother. 

The song was over and before 'du hast' had started, Richard turned around and gave a heated look to his dominant. He grinned from ear to ear when he saw that Chris was already watching him. He winked and turned back again so he wouldn't miss his cue.  
The guitarist had all his concentration on trying not to cum, he was lucky that he at least had his guitar to cover his crotch, the plug up his ass had kept him on edge the whole time and with every movement he had to make during his performance, the tip of it would brush over his sensitive spot with more intensity. The only thing that kept him from cumming was Chris's words. 'I won't touch you if you cum.' Richard wanted, needed to be fucked by his dominant so badly. The problem was that thinking about his desire and the things Chris was gonna do to him that night were bringing him closer and closer to his release. 

By the time the show was over and they were walking back to the back stage, Richard was a ball of horniness and anticipation. They went to their dressing rooms to change but Richard didn't really want to attend the after show party. They started to change while talking happily about the show. Everyone loved his idea for the costume.

"The sleeves were a nice addition. Where did you get the idea?" Till asked him. 

"I thought it'd be cool to look kinda like a bride, you know? It seemed perfect for the song." He shrugged. 

"Yeah, that and how you love to look different than the rest of us like a cheer leader among her little friends." Paul said sarcastically. 

"Paul, don't start." Chris was annoyed. The smaller guitarist settled for just rolling his eyes, he and the other guitarist were like twins who were always fighting and cussing at each other but at the end of the day loved one another to death, of course, the two would always deny it but their band mates knew that.

Richard had already left and gone to the other dressing room. He tried sitting for a second but it was painful with something up his ass so he just paced around the room and took his sleeves off. 

There was a knock on the door and next thing Richard knew was Chris shutting the door after he entered. Richard was too emotional at that moment, he was tired of everyone picking on him and being mean to him. That and needing his master all day, it all sucked so he completely melted when Chris walked over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around master's neck and shoved his head in there. He whimpered and clung harder when Chris wanted to break the hug to look at him, the dominant smiled and held him even tighter. "Shhh... I'm here." 

"Thank you for standing up to me, sir." He whispered into Chris's neck. 

"Always, baby boy. Don't worry about Paul, you know how he is." 

"He's an asshole." 

Chris finally broke the hug and looked him in the eye. "Language, Richard and don't talk about your friends like that. Be polite." 

Richard thought about more scolding but the look on Chris's face shut him up. "I'm sorry, sir." He whispered. 

"You've been a good boy all day and I can let your little display of attitude right now go. Do you want to skip the party and go back to the hotel so we can start your training?" 

"Yes yes, Master. I would very much love that." His eyes glinted with happiness even though there was a slight worry for him with the word 'training' but he knew that eventually, he would get what he wanted all day. 

"Ok cutey. Get your stuff and I'll tell them you have a headache. Oh and... wear those sleeves again." He said with a dark promising tone and it made the butterflies in Richard's stomach fly wild. His inner little girl was screaming her lungs out again. Apparently making a picture book wasn't enough for her, she wanted to make a Christoph shrine. 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He saluted joyfully and Chris laughed at his gesture then left the room. 

"Guys... Richard's not feeling well. His headache is acting up. I'll go back with him just in case." He told their band mates. 

"You stay, Schneider. I'll go." Till said with his usual protective haze. 

"It's ok, I'm kinda tired myself. Plus I already told him I'd go." 

"Ok, I'll go check on him then." He knocked and walked into the room, Richard had his regular clothes on and was wiping his makeup. 

"Hey, Reeshy... Schneider said you have a headache. You ok?" He asked softly. Richard turned to him and mustered a smile. 

"Yeah, I just need to rest. I'll be fine." 

"Don't mind Paul, ok? Your costume looks great and it's ok if you wanna look different. Nothing wrong with that." His tone was so soft and concerned that Richard felt guilty for having to lie to his brother. He walked to him and hugged him. Hugging Till was like hugging a tamed fluffy bear, his embrace was warm and huge and comforting. "I love you, Tilly." His emotions were completely out on the surface at that point but he didn't mind it. 

"Of course you do. You're my little broter." He joked and laughed. 

"What the hell is a broter?" Richard looked up at him with amusement. Chris came back into the room and was watching them while standing by the door.

"A mix of a brother and a sister. You're both to me. So... You're my broter." He grinned and let go of Richard after leaving a quick kiss on his forehead while they both were laughing at his stupid declaration. "Ok, go rest now." 

He left the room while laughing and put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "'Night, Schneider." 

"Night, Till."

They went back to the hotel and Richard was about to die from the amount of need when they were finally in Chris's room. 

"Get ready." The master ordered and went to his suitcase. Richard got undressed and kneeled by the door wearing only his white sleeves and his fluffy tail. When he was back, he had Richard's collar and something else in his hands. 

"We'll stay in this hotel for a week so there will be some routines for you. That is your corner,,, heel there on all fours and stay like that facing the wall." He pointed at somewhere on Richard's right side between the bathroom and the short corridor leading to the room's door where there was a narrow wall. Richard did that and his ass was now in Chris's sight. 

Chris looked at the sight for a moment, he couldn't help but enjoy. Richard's smooth and pale skin and muscular thighs along with the fluffy bunny tail between his round ass cheeks were the hottest sight in the world.

"You will sleep with me in my bed unless you do something I don't like, in that case, you will either sleep alone in your room or in your corner right there. Depends on my mood, clear?" 

"Yes, Master." So he had a place in master's room. 'his own corner' He just had to be good and he could stay in master's arms every night. He noted carefully. Having a corner made complete sense to him just like being a pet did. He was really surprised at his new way of thinking. 

The dominant walked to his pet and collared him. Then slowly ran his hands over the sub's body. Richard shuddered when Chris touched his ass cheeks and groped them. "Good bunny." He rotated the plug and the sensation made Richard moan. He was about to burst. "I've got something else for you. Sit." Richard did and looked up at him. 

"I wanna start teaching you how to delay your orgasm because you need my permission in order to cum so you need training first. These are called cock rings. Do you know what they're for?" He showed his pet two rings, they were smaller than a bracelet. 

"No, sir." Richard was slightly worried. 

"They will keep you from orgasming, you will wear them until you learn how to stop yourself. Don't worry, this doesn't mean that I won't let you cum at all. You're too delicious for me to not get cummies outta you. Plus if you're a very good boy I'll even let you cum as much as you like." He smiled and put the rings around Richard's erected member. One around his base and the other the middle of his cock. "How does it feel?" 

"It's... It's squeezing me, sir." He blinked. They weren't hurting him. 

"Good, when I'm walking you, you will heel next to my hip only about a step behind me and you won't speak when the session starts unless you're asked a direct question or it's your safe word which is 'hurt'. You're allowed to say it when something was uncomfortable for you or was hurting too much. Clear?" 

"Yes, master." 

"Now tell me your safe word and when you use it, this is very important" He asked firmly while fondling the pet's ass cheeks. 

"It's 'hurt', sir. I will use it when I'm uncomfortable or in too much pain, sir." He sounded like a third grader answering to his teacher's question.

"Good pet, now come." He smiled and stood up, guiding the pet by pulling on the chain. The plug inside him felt even more extreme in that position, with each step he took on his hands and knees, it moved more inside him. Apparently master knew that because he kept walking him around the room, Richard could feel his blood flow slowing down at the base of his cock and it made the build in his stomach stop right there. It was agonizing and Richard found himself enjoying the feel of being controlled like that. Maybe he was a natural submissive after all. 

Master finally led him to the bed where he crawled and stayed on all fours for his next order. Chris went to his suit case again. There was a sound of rattling metal and Richard knew it was the cuffs then there was the sound of him fumbling with his belt and zipper. He was getting undressed, the thought excited Richard further. The dominant was back after he switched the lights out and turned both weak bedside lamps on, he sat down next to Richard's side. 

"Get your wrists together." He complied and his wrists were now cuffed together, keeping his balance like this was a little difficult. Chris started patting his head and shoulders, the pet closed his eyes and tilted his head to the touch with his face resembling so much joy and small noises of content were coming from his closed mouth and he was smiling. 

"I like a happy little pet." The dominant whispered with a smile then cupped his jaw and made him turn his head then started kissing him, he licked and sucked Richard's full bottom lip then shoved his tongue inside, Richard lightly sucked on his tongue then opened his lips again for the master so he could lick inside his pet's mouth. The kiss was hot and noisy and it made Richard moan into it. Master broke it and left his sub to pant for more. 

"Look at me... Open your mouth and don't close it until I tell you." Richard did, staring into someone's eyes with his mouth open and waiting like that was even more arousing. Master let go of his jaw and looked at him with a smile. 

"So cute when you're waiting for something to suck." Richard smiled and it made his mouth stretch further as his cheeks turned a tad pink. The master clenched his jaw like he was trying to produce saliva then he spat in Richard's open mouth and made him gasp as his eyes turned wide. No one's ever spat in his mouth before, it was so dirty and so so hot that he would cum right there if it weren't for the rings. Before he could react any further, master had his index and middle fingers in his mouth. Richard was gonna close his mouth and suck but he remembered he wasn't supposed to. The dominant started running his fingers inside Richard's mouth, touching his gums and tongue then his palate, it was ticklish and Richard tensed his shoulders and made a small noise. "Good boy, you can suck my fingers now." It seemed like the most absurd thing but it somehow made Richard calm and relaxed when he was doing that. He wrapped his lips around the fingers and started sucking them gently and closed his eyes, master was still playing with his tongue which added to the pleasant feeling. Small sighs of comfort were escaping his mouth.

"So beautiful,,," Master whispered with a smile and slowly pulled his fingers out. "More of that later, bunny." Richard leaned his head to the direction of master's hand, a string of spit was still connecting the fingers with his lips, Richard stuck his tongue out and it broke, he looked up at the feral look in master's eyes and was embarrassed at his own greedy movement so stayed still again. 

"Let's see if your other pet parts are as good as your mouth." Richard whimpered at those words and watched master move till he felt the man behind him littering dirty kisses on his ass cheeks. He moaned and parted his knees a bit further then slowly felt the plug being pulled out and it made him whimper at the unpleasant emptiness. 

"Shh shh shh" Master shushed him quietly then uncapped the tube of lube, coating his finger then slowly started playing with Richard's entrance, not entering him. All this teasing was driving Richard crazier by the second but he was sure that master wasn't anywhere near done with him. He pushed his lower back down and his ass up to show himself off to his dominant. He would beg at Chris's feet if he was allowed to speak but he wasn't so he had to find some other way, he just made more noises. Chris smiled at that sound and slowly pushed his finger inside. So maybe the noises were working, it was his new language. 

Chris very slowly touched Richard's now highly sensitive prostate and it sent the sub reeling, he moaned loudly and pushed back to the finger.  
"Don't move, bunny. My sweet candy is all swelled up for me in there." His commanding tone and dirty words and the intensity of his actions were making Richard faint right there but he wouldn't wanna faint before getting his 'cummies' as the master called it.  
The dominant massaged his sweet spot and praised him more and more, Richard could only moan and make begging noises but nothing would stop the dominant from what he was doing. "I know, bunny. I know how much you wanna cum but you need to learn."  
After prepping Richard for what seemed like an eternity of agonizing pleasure, Master finally pulled his fingers out. Richard sighed in relief because he thought he was gonna be fucked now but the sudden strike on his ass had told him otherwise. He gasped and jumped, it didn't hurt much, it just caught him off guard. He whimpered with the second one on the exact same spot. It was a harder one and made Richard arch his back up. Master hooked his arm over the pet's waist and pushed down then landed the third blow even harder, it continued and Richard kept counting mentally.... ten. Richard cried out in pain, he didn't know what was going on. He was even more aroused if that was possible, he heard the dominant letting out deep breaths of pleasure. 

Chris sat there for a moment, getting that side of him under control. When he did, he kissed the hand print on his pet's ass. 

"Lie on your back." He ordered dryly and pushed Richard's hip to the side to help him. As soon as he was on his back, the dominant was on top of him. 

"Arms up and do not move them. Keep them above your head." The same dry tone, but his eyes were another story. They were feral and striking and horny. Richard did as he was told and watched the master. 

"Lift up your legs and open them as wide as you can." 

Richard remembered fucking women in this position, well without tying their hands of course. Weirdly enough, the thought did not arouse him further. So what? Women weren't appealing to him anymore? 

He pushed the thought away and obeyed the order and felt like a cheap whore in that position. The dominant had a predatory smile on his face, he lubed up his hard rock member thoroughly then slowly pushed inside Richard. The submissive cried out at the intrusion and scratched the headboard with his nails. Chris pulled the man's hips up and pushed inside him more and more until he was in, he kept the rhythm slow and steady at first while stroking Richard's inner thighs with his hand. The soft and sensitive skin of his inner thighs turned immediately red, master grabbed the sub's calves in the air and threw them over his shoulders then bent and Richard was now folded from his waist. He was a moaning mess, he turned his head to the side to be able to bite his own arm and stop from screaming. 

"So tight... you feel so fuckin good around my cock." Master panted between hard steady thrusts. Playing with the pet had made the orgasm in his stomach to be built faster than ever. Watching Richard like that, trying to stifle his screams underneath him and the exquisite noises he was making in the process was driving the dominant into a state of unwanted insanity but he kept himself under control, regardless. 

Richard was hanging over the edge by a thread, he felt at least three orgasm built ups behind those damn rings. He thought he could explode, the muscles in his ass clenched and squeezed hard around the master in hopes of earning a release for the restraint member and to his surprise, he felt something resembling an orgasm right there in his swelled prostate. He moaned loud and threw his head back because he needed to do something, arching his back was impossible with the position he was in and moving his arms wasn't an option. The dominant tore himself off him and was now thrusting madly while he had his knees propped under him and was clutching into Richard's thighs over his shoulders. He growled at the feel of Richard tightening around him. "That's it... Keep doing that, bunny. You're doing amazing,,,, you'll be rewarded after I'm finished." Richard clenched around him again with the promising words trying his best to bring the master off. He moaned louder at the assault on his prostate and with one last squeeze master was done. He came hard inside Richard and kept thrusting through his orgasm. He groaned and filled up the tight hole then stopped moving and bent to kiss Richard on the mouth as passionate as possible. Chris was still hard which amazed Richard and made him kiss back with the same amount of enthusiasm. 

"Now as for my good little bunny..." He smiled and carefully began ridding Richard off the rings. Richard whimpered loudly and scratched the headboard even harder, the rush of blood back into his cock was painful and the sudden emptiness inside his ass had made it worse but then instantly he felt so good like he was in the clouds, he looked down. Master had his cock in his mouth and was sucking around him. The feel of the hot silky mouth was making him fall over the edge but he didn't want it to stop so did his best not to release at once, it was almost impossible to hold longer than that, all he wanted was to let go. He arched his back and wailed in pleasure. 

"You did great baby, now come for me. Let me taste you." The thought of cumming down his dominant's throat finished him. He came so hard, it was like he was bathing in the sun. He felt hot all over him, every inch of his soul was leaving his body into the master's throat and it seemed never ending. He came and he came until he was nothing but a pile of goo. He melted in that feeling and when it was finally finished there was nothing left of Richard. He forgot how to breathe much less doing anything else, his heart beat was over the roof and all his surroundings were forgotten until he felt master's soft lips on his. The kiss tasted like his own cum, he reveled in it and just opened his lips and let the master do whatever he wanted to his mouth. He could let this man do whatever he wanted to his entire existence, he knew that was it. He was in an utter state of submission. He didn't want anything else but to belong to Christoph. Nothing else was fathomable, only being owned by this man was making sense to him. 

Chris lay next to him and held him tight after he unrestrained his arms and neck. 

"Reeshy baby... Come back to me, pretty." He whispered softly and kissed Richard on his forehead. Richard barely opened his eyes and looked at the smiling master through half lidded eyes. He could only purr, beside he remembered not being allowed to speak until told otherwise. 

"You were so good, so obedient and so amazing that I think I'll reward you for a week." He kissed Richard's face over and over again. "I think you orgasmed like three times, it was a lot and so so delicious." Richard smiled weakly and purred again at the endearing words. 

"Talk to your master, bunny. It's ok, you may." Chris whispered again and pushed Richard's hair out of his forehead. 

"Master..." His voice came out quiet and hoarse. He clung to him and spent his last bit of energy to climb half on top of Chris. 

"I'm here, baby. You're safe. Tell me how you're feeling." His soft tone melted Richard further and he was about to cry from the feeling. He was safe, master just said he was safe with him so why was he still feeling insecure like that? 

"I... I feel like I... I don't wanna leave your arms, sir. Ever." The confession was a burden and he felt a lot lighter after getting it out. 

Chris cuddled him closer and smiled. "There's a lot I wanna show you, Richard. There's also a lot we're gonna discover together. The things you make me feel... are... strange." He paused and tried to register his feelings from before. He sighed before speaking again. "The way I was introduced to what I call my lifestyle now, was very rough and unpleasant at first. I don't want the same experience for you. You're far too valuable to me." He sighed and kissed Richard's hair possessively. 

"Will you tell me, sir?" Richard was dying to know, he was also terrified of what it might be. 

"I will, baby boy. Just not right now. You're too exhausted for that sort of shit at the moment." He murmured and laced their fingers together. 

"As you say, sir." 

Chris moved and laid Richard back on the bed then towered over him and observed his face like he was looking for something. Richard couldn't help but smile at him brightly. Master furrowed then chuckled. "I was gonna ask you if you were in any sort of pain but then you go ahead and smile at me like that and I have no choice but to eat you up." 

"Eat me up, sir." He said shyly and giggled. 

"Oh yeah? Alright then." He laughed and shoved his head in Richard's neck biting him and tickling him. The pet giggled loudly. "No no... Oh no please please... I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He squealed between giggles. Chris finally let go of him and kissed him, Richard's face and neck were cutely flushed. 

"So? Any sort of pain?" He broke the kiss and was all serious again. 

"No, sir. Nothing." He smiled again. 

"Then what is this?" He touched the side of Richard's knee and pressed, it made the man yelp in pain. He was shocked, he looked down at his own knee. There was a small purple round bruise there. 

"I didn't give you this. I saw it today in the dressing room. What's this?" The demanding tone made Richard actually remember. 

"Ahh... It's from this morning, sir. I fell from the ladder on the bus. I fell on my right knee." 

"Ok, that's it. I'm switching bunks with you and from now on stay in bed until you're fully awake to avoid falling or bumping into things like this morning." He was stern again. But Richard didn't mind because he looked like he was actually worried about the sub. 

"Yes, sir. I'll be careful but it's ok, we don't need to switch bunks." Apparently saying that was a mistake because the worried eyes turned irritated. 

"There's no 'we' when it comes to making decisions. There's only ME deciding what needs to be done and there's you obeying without protesting." Richard was now scared of fucking up every good thing that happened just minutes ago. 

"I-I'm sorry, master. Please don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry." He just looked up and bit his lower lip in fright. Chris pursed his lips but his eyes were going soft again and when he spoke, his tone was only concerned. 

"I'm not but you have to understand that this is my essential principle, you, obeying me at all time. Also, I'm responsible for keeping you safe and healthy, mind or body. So that's what I'm gonna do." He ran his eyes over Richard's face. 

"I understand that, sir. I do. I promise." He emphasized on the last words. 

"For your sake, I hope you do. Now... do you need anything before going to sleep?" 

"I... I think I need to pee, sir. Oh also brush my teeth." He blinked. 

"Yeah, I need that, too. Let's have a smoke first." 

"Couldn't agree more, sir." The guitarist grinned. 

They shared two cigarettes then went to the bathroom and after peeing, Richard who didn't know how to approach the subject just blinked nervously. He needed to clean his asshole but wasn't really sure if master would be mad if he asked him to leave. He was struggling with his thoughts when he heard the man himself.

"Sit on the toilet and try to release my cum out of you then you can have a quick shower. I'd do it for you but I know you're gonna get all blushed and fussy about it so, for now, you can do it yourself." He ordered and cleared the bathroom for his sub. Richard blushed at those words anyway. How he was supposed to 'do it for him' was beyond the guitarist so he just did what he was told then switched the water on. Chris came back in after he heard the water running. He brushed his teeth then watched with amusement as his pet was washing himself. Making him uncomfortable and flushed like that was one of his newly found joys. After Richard's teeth were brushed as well, they were ready for bed. They went under the blankets still stark naked. Chris snuggled him and kissed his damp hair. He smelled so damn good it made the dominant so affectionate then, he gently rubbed Richard's lips with his thumb and the pet took his finger in with a sweet purr. 

"Sleep, little bunny. I'm here." He whispered and nuzzled to Richard's tongue with his thumb. 

"Nighty night, master." He got the finger out for a second to answer then curled closer to the dominant. He couldn't possibly feel more peaceful. 

"Goodnight, baby boy." 

After minutes, Chris's finger slipped out and Richard was breathing in a complete shallow way. He was finally out.  
Chris wanted to stay up and think but he was almost worn out so, after a small mental discussion, he fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very important for the ones to come. I tried to portrait both their thoughts and I hope you guys get the message I'm trying to deliver here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter came a little late. I wasn't really feeling well these past few days.   
> I hope you enjoy.

Richard opened his eyes with a groan, last thing he wanted was to wake up. He was lying on his back and turned his face when he felt a gaze on him. Chris was lying on his side with an elbow holding his head up and watching Richard with a shadow of a smile. He stretched his free arm and touched Richard's face. Richard hummed and closed his eyes with a smile. Then he turned his head and kissed Chris's hand ever so softly. Chris laughed silently when Richard kept kissing his forearm while rolling over to him and purring softly. He spooned the smaller man and kissed his ear where he murmured. "Still tired, baby?" 

"Hmmm..." He hummed and curled his body into a ball in Chris's embrace and fell asleep again. 

Chris held him tight and let him sleep. He always knew Richard was like that, they all knew. His attitude, no matter how bitchy, was always childish. Throwing temper tantrums at them, trying to get them to do what he wanted by pouting and shouting, they had too many problems with his attitude during the years, the only one who knew how to handle him and get his own way in the process was Till. Maybe that was why Till was always Richard's favorite before Chris comes along, of course, the relationships were totally different but still Chris liked to think that patience with Richard would work. The only problem was that Richard was too bratty and delicate so Chris neither wanted to nor could go rough on him yet. That was one of his biggest struggles with his feelings, he was growing to love Richard's attitude but at the same time he needed roughness and violence that's why he couldn't control himself and gave in and finally spanked him last night, he just needed even the smallest portion of how he'd always done it. On the other hand, if he was honest with himself he knew how much he loved having sex with Richard, they were the best 'normal' sexual intercourses he's ever had, comparing to what he usually did, this, with Richard, was a total vanilla for him. He had to figure out a way to tend to both their needs, maybe Richard would like Chris's world as well.   
He kissed Richard's head when he stirred in his sleep then the pet pushed his body back and slowly wiggled his sweet ass into Chris's crotch, Chris laughed at that and Richard grinded on him more until he was semi-hard. 

"Mornin', master." He slurred with his eyes still closed. 

"Morning, sleepy head." He smiled and caressed Richard's body. "Slept well?" 

"Hmm... and you, sir?" 

"Amazing." He changed their position and was now on top of Richard, towering over him. Richard smiled brightly through sleepy eyes and it made Chris dive in and kiss him. Richard purred and kissed back passionately, even his passionate kisses were shy. Chris could literally feel the piled up energy inside Richard. He had the potential, he truly did. He just needed the right kind of push in order to be able to break the wall of his dam.  
"You're perfect." He whispered into Richard's ear and kissed there. He just purred. "My perfect bunny." Chris smiled and rubbed their noses together.   
"Tell me what you are." He looked down at the pretty face. 

"You know, sir" Richard giggled. 

"Say it." He ordered and watched as Richard covered his eyes with his own arms. "Immabunny" He mumbled and Chris could see his cheeks blushing right under his arms. 

The dominant forced his arms away and pinned them on the sides of his head and grinded on him, Richard moaned and arched his back then Chris stopped and Richard whined in protest. "Say what you are. I didn't hear you." 

He turned his head to the side to avoid Chris's gaze. "I'm a bunny, sir." He said clearly but still not what the dominant wanted so he repeated his teasing again, this time Richard whined louder. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me what you are." 

Richard looked up at him with frustrated eyes and whispered again. "I'm a bunny."

"Again." He was getting where the master wanted him. 

The look in Richard's eyes turned a bit fierce but still mostly shy. "I'm a bunny, sir, I'm your bunny." He almost shouted. 

Chris smiled at him, finally satisfied. He picked the tube of lube and coated his fingers. "Look at me and don't look away." He ordered and when their eyes were locked he started working Richard open. He moaned but didn't break the eye contact. He kept it up for another couple minutes then he pushed inside him, still looking deeply into his eyes. He was fucking into Richard very very slowly. His prostate was still too sensitive and swollen from last night, therefore, the pleasure was a lot more. 

"Tell me what you are." He ordered again. He was working Richard's mind open with his words, just as he worked his ass open with his fingers. 

"I'm master's pet." It worked. 

"That's right baby, you're my good little pet." He was still thrusting too slow and had Richard completely pinned to the bed. "I'm so proud of you." He leaned in and began kissing him. Richard's kissing was slightly different, a little less shy. He almost gave in as he whimpered through the sensation. Richard wrapped his legs around master's waist and started sucking him in by squeezing his deep muscles around his cock. "Please..." He whined.   
"Please what, baby?" Chris slowed down the rhythm, torturing Richard further. 

He moaned loud. "Please, sir,,, faster.." 

Chris complied and picked up his pace. "Come whenever you want." 

"N-No... With you, sir." He moaned and clenched around Chris again. Master smiled at him and kept hitting the spot like he knew Richard would like it. His training was working better than he'd hoped. 

"You're my special boy." Richard sighed in the pleasure of his words and lifted his head up so master would kiss him and he did. After minutes of kissing and hard thrusts they were both on edge and with a loud moan Richard couldn't hold anymore because of the friction of Chris's abdomen grinding over his hard cock, so he came between them and master followed him with a deep groan. He kept thrusting through their release until both were done and worn out. 

"No no... Don't go, sir. Please." Richard panted out a needy request and Chris complied again. "I'll stay baby, don't worry." He almost collapsed on top of Richard as they slowly came down from their high. The dominant kissed his pet's neck and ear while breathing heavily and Richard only purred for him.   
After minutes of silent kisses when Chris was sure Richard was fine, he slowly pulled out and rolled over. Richard stayed sprawled out while taking deep breaths. Master kissed his bare shoulder and took in his heavenly scent with too much pleasure and waited until Richard was ready to speak on his own terms. He finally turned on his side and looked into Chris's eyes with the most beautiful well-fucked expression and held his arms out. "Cuddles, sir." Chris shook his head in amusement and picked him in his arms. 

"Why aren't you talking to me, sir?" He mumbled. 

"I wanted to let you relax first." He sighed and kissed him again. 

"I'm more relaxed than I've ever been, sir." He smiled. 

"Can you tell me what else you feel then, about last night?" He murmured softly while playing with Richard's hair. He just had to pull his honest feelings out of him. 

"I felt things that surprised me." He sounded unsure and Chris waited patiently again. "When you gave me a place in your room, I felt... Strange, in a good way I guess. I thought that I wanted to be good for you so I could always sleep in your arms. Not that I don't like m-my corner but I like here a lot more." He could speak more openly now and that was surprising as well. "You make me talk about my feelings, no one's ever done that. I feel like I want to be honest with you because you're honest with me. I... I've been with so many people, but none of them was ever like you. You open me. Not physically I mean." He blushed and it made Chris smile. "You do open me physically... But well... I can feel that my mind is changing as well. Like it's being rewired to obey you, to make you happy and satisfied. I can feel a lot more vulnerable but somehow I don't mind it because I know you would hold me through it. After last night I felt owned. I've never felt like I belonged to anyone or anywhere, you know that about me and I want to count on you to keep claiming me. I also know that what you want from me is a lot more intense than this. I just want to be able to give that to you. Maybe it's too soon to feel this way but we've known each other for too long and like you said, it would make it easier for me to trust you. You asked me this last night as well but I couldn't tell you all this and to be honest I don't know why I'm telling you now. Maybe it's because you just made me say it loud. You made me shout the words actually and it helped me believe it and enjoy it even more." He trailed off and after almost a minute looked up at Chris. "Sir?" He called nervously. 

Chris sighed and looked down at him. He looked thoroughly into his eyes without blinking. "What you're giving me is a lot more precious than you'd even know. It's you and you're a gem. What you're giving me is making me completely responsible for you, responsible for everything in and out of your body, responsible for all your needs, physical and mental. You, Richard, you're too valuable. I promise you that I will hold you dear and I will never hurt you, it might sound like bullshit in the context of our relationship but I will prove to you that this is not about abusing, this is about intense trust. I will never abuse you or misuse your trust. I'll teach you every thing you need to know before we do anything more intense, as you called it, the things that I really need to do but they can wait until you're completely comfortable with our relationship. But be aware that this doesn't mean that the rules don't apply. The rules apply and they continue to apply or be added to as I see fit." He looked at Richard rather sternly and continued after Richard nodded in acknowledgment. "Also you have the right to not like some of the things we do and we'll replace them with other things, luckily there are endless possibilities, again this is not about the rules. They're once negotiated and it's over." He paused again and held Richard tighter and proceeded after kissing his hair. "You're too delicate like I told you that day in the dressing room. It's not a bad thing. With you, it's like having it all, like I have every role in the kink world." He laughed before continuing. "Your childish manners makes me feel like a gentle dom which I never was and never thought I'd like but I do. In fact, I love it with you. There's another side of you that I'm beginning to discover and for doing that, like I said, I constantly need to know how you feel. I think that side of you would love the things that I have in store for him, or her." He laughed softly. 

"Are you making fun of me, sir?" He almost sounded hurt. Chris rolled him on his back and furrowed. "I would never do that, Richard, remember that. From my knowledge, what you are is called gender fluid and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's actually the best combination, a gender fluid sub. You and I would never get bored with you." He smiled again. 

Richard had always doubted about that, even if it made perfect sense. He remembered all his relationships and every thing that went wrong with them. Maybe that was actually true. No one had ever told him that about him, even himself who knew it, never admitted to it, because of the circumstances he grew up in, there were still some taboos stuck at the back of his brain. He needed to break them and overcome them. He drew his attention back to the beautiful man next to him who was watching him intently.

"I agree with you, sir." He smiled up at him again. It felt good and right and relieving. Chris kissed him then sat up. 

"Roll over, let me see your ass." He pushed a hand on Richard's side as he complied. He could still see his hand print on him but not as red as last night. He ran a hand over them. "Does it hurt?" 

"No, sir." 

"And from the inside?" 

"No, sir. Nothing hurts." Chris leaned and kissed his round cheeks and lightly bit the right one and it made Richard gasp. Chris suddenly laughed at something Richard couldn't see. "I like kissing your ass." He laughed again and Richard's whole body vibrated with giggles. Master smacked his ass and made him get up. "Shower, come on."

Before the shower Chris made him sit on the toilet and try to push the cum out of him. This time he didn't leave and Richard just wanted to die in embarrassment. 

"Please sir, please. I can do this by myself." He begged as Chris switched the water on. 

"You are doing it by yourself, Richard. I'm just getting the shower ready." He said casually. 

Richard took his head in his hands and tried to ignore master. After that, Chris washed him with too much precision and softness that it left Richard sleepy again. After they had towels around their waists, master took him by the sink and picked up the toothbrush smearing toothpaste on it. "Open." 

"Open what...sir?" Richard's eyes were wide again and he added 'sir' when he saw Chris's face hardened at his tone.

"Where does a toothbrush usually go?" He asked sarcastically. Richard was bemused at the thought of having his teeth brushed by someone else. He knew he really didn't have a choice so he opened his mouth. "Good boy, you got it right." The same sarcastic tone mixed with laughter and it made Richard laugh too. Chris put a hand on his forehead and gently pushed his head back to have access to his teeth. Richard was blinking awkwardly at the ceiling trying not to make eye contact. His arms were Idol by his sides and he desperately looked for a topic of conversation, he remembered his early question. 

"Sir?" He barely managed to get the word out when the toothbrush was momentarily out of his mouth. 

"Hmm?" 

"Atts a en'el Am?" 

Chris stopped and pulled out the toothbrush and looked at him, unfathomed. "What?" 

Richard cleared his throat before repeating. "What's a gentle dom?" 

Chris chuckled and got back to his previous task before answering. "A dominant who's involved in age play with his sub is called a gentle dom. Here wash your mouth." Richard leaned over the sink and washed his mouth with more confusion. "What's age play?" He stood back up.   
Chris sighed and walked him back to the room while explaining. "It's a light dom/sub relationship where the sub's inner child is considered. The sub is an adult who behaves like children and their doms are gentle and kinda like a parent to them." 

"Oh..." Master was dressing him now then buttoned up his shirt while kissing him.

"It-It's not what we are, sir, is it?" Richard was surprised at his own concerned voice, imagining calling Christoph 'daddy' was a hard limit for him no matter how much he was aware of his own involuntary juvenile behavior.

"No, Richard. It's not. Nothing about my relationship with you is going to be light. When you're ready, of course." He gave Richard a wicked grin.

After They were dressed and Richard had a good amount of fear and excitement at the same time, master spoke again and the first word that came out of his mouth had relieved Richard from tension. "Baby, I have to leave you alone this morning. I have something to do. Is there anything you'd like to do while I'm gone?" 

"Where are you going, sir?" Apparently asking that was a mistake because Chris's gaze changed into one of irritation. "It's not your concern. Answer my question." 

Richard couldn't help but pout even if he knew it was to be expected. He was not to question the master. "I would like to go to the gym, sir. If that's alright." Thankfully his tone wasn't pouty. Chris smiled at that and kissed his forehead. 

'The man's a damn riddle' Richard thought, not understanding all these mood swings.

"Good, you can go. But don't wear yourself out too much, I'm gonna do that later." Chris said with a promising tone and Richard felt tingly all over him again. He smiled sweetly. "Of course, sir."

"And be nice to Paul, I bet he already feels bad for talking to you that way last night so don't be mad at him. I don't like seeing any dramatic eye rolling from you, which always makes me wanna whip the shit outta you, even when you weren't mine. So knock that off. Clear?"

"Yes, sir. Honestly, I'm not really mad at him."

"Good."

Richard swallowed at the whipping part of the speech. Somehow deep in his mind, he was curious to know what it would be like to get whipped. He was hit when he was captured by the Stasi which still haunted him in his numerous nightmares but to his confusion, he wasn't relating that to what Chris had just said. He thought maybe it was because he knew Chris wouldn't punish him unless he does something wrong but with the Stasi it was as if even breathing required punishment. He finally pulled himself out of his trance because master was kissing him and it pushed Richard into another trance, a very pleasing and gentle yet passionate and possessive one. 

They went to the restaurant and on their way down Chris let him order whatever he wanted. "And drink water, lots of it. I don't want you dehydrating again." 

"Yes, sir." 

Everyone was at the table except for Flake who was an early bird, the keyboardist would wake up at the crack of dawn, get some coffee in him and wander around the city they were in. The second Richard sat down on the hard wooden chair, his behind hurt and he jumped involuntarily. He hadn't sat down since last night so he couldn't tell that it hurt until now. Chris frowned at him from across the table. 

"You ok, Reesh?" Till was alarmed. 

"Yeah Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly and picked up the menu. 

"How's your headache?" Ollie asked. 

Richard forgot about that for a second and gave him a puzzled look then he remembered. "It's fine, it's gone." He smiled. Paul glanced at him, he looked guilty but Richard was too happy and over the moon that he forgot about everything that happened last night so he glanced back with a smile. "Paulie you wanna go to the gym together? The hotel's gym is super cool from what I've heard."

"Really? You want me to go with you?" He looked surprised. 

"Yeah sure, we can spot each other." He smiled sweetly. Everyone else was surprised as well, this never happened before, usually after every small conflict Richard would be pouty for at least twelve hours. The only one who looked particularly proud, was the drummer. 

"Yes, of course, I'd go with you." He smiled sincerely and still a bit shocked. 

Richard glanced at his master and showed him his white teeth with a big grin which made the drummer stifle a chuckle.

"And I'm sorry I called you a cheer leader last night." Paul apologized even more sincere. 

"It's ok, cheer leaders are cool." Richard laughed. 

"Ok, this is getting uncomfortably nice, I can't take it." Till sipped the last of his coffee and got up but he had a satisfied smile on his face. Paul and Richard getting along would mean a lot for the unity of the band since they always had the most disagreements with one another. 

"It'd be nicer if someone would ask me to go to the gym but you know? Whatever." Ollie faked his funniest hurt tone and it made them laugh. The youngest and the quietest of all of them and he was most the times the glue that held them together and the others appreciated him for it. 

"Oh come on, you're my gym buddy. It goes without saying." Richard laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully and Ollie made a funny face for him.   
They all were a lot happier and closer when the lead guitarist was in a good mood and wasn't throwing daggers at them. 

After breakfast, the three made their way to the gym and had a lot of fun and laughed so much, Richard's stomach actually hurt. When Chris was back, it was almost lunch time. He went to his room to put the items he bought in his suitcase then headed for Richard's room and knocked. Nothing. He tried the doorknob and it was open, he slid in and heard a voice from the bathroom along with the shower running. Chris stood near the door and listened to Richard singing in the shower, he was actually singing. It was unbelievable and so joyous and warm, his voice with his thick English accent and the fact that he was singing one of his favorite songs by his favorite band had made him sound even more passionate. His voice would get low pitch or high pitch for singing different words, he was basically playing with his own voice, Chris felt his big smile actually hurting his cheeks. His heart melted while he listened. 

 

I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver   
Reach out and touch faith  
Reach out and touch faith   
Your own personal Jesus  
Someone to hear your prayers  
Someone who cares  
Your own personal Jesus

 

Richard obviously couldn't remember the rest of the lyric so he just hummed loudly through the imaginary melody in his head. Chris grinned at that and took his clothes off opening the door quietly only to be surprised again. Richard was facing the wall and he was dancing while singing the chorus of the song again. Chris was content to just stand there and watch him wiggle his perfectly rounded ass but his hands were aching for Richard's skin so he walked and wrapped his arms tightly around him from behind. Richard gasped loudly, nearly screamed and tried to get away. "Shhh,,, it's me, it's me baby." Chris held tighter and didn't let him go until his rigid body melted against the master's as he was now panting. "Sir... How did you... Oh I forgot to lock the door."

Chris trailed kisses from his ear down to his neck while running his hands over Richard's body. "Aw baby, your heart's pounding like crazy, it's ok, calm down, mein Engel." He whispered in a low soothing tone and Richard's heart began relaxing at those words. 

"I was listening to you then I decided to join you and I saw you doing the little dance. So adorable I just had to hold you and touch you, you know how amazing your skin feels under my hands?" He whispered into his neck and lightly kissed his jaw. All parts of Richard's body were tingly, he was so dizzy but still a bit embarrassed and blushed, he was very self-conscious about his voice and could never take any compliments about it even though Till had told him over the years that he had a good voice. "I'm sorry you had to hear my voice, sir. It's just a habit, I sing in the shower sometimes." He whispered.

Chris started rinsing the soapy body and smiled. "You have a beautiful voice, bunny. I loved listening to it. Don't be sorry about it. Ok?" He said softly and looked into the blue eyes. "I'll try, sir." He murmured. 

When the shower was over, Chris told him to bend over the sink. "You winced when you sat down at the table today, you said there was no pain." He said as he was parting Richard's cheeks. 

"There wasn't, sir. It just hurts a little when I sit down, that's it. It's not that bad." Richard was feeling flustered to get his ass examined by the man who fucked it. 

"It's a little bruised. Are you sure the pain is not serious?" He sounded concerned and unconvinced. 

"Yes, sir. I'm sure." He was losing patience but he kept it out of his tone. 

"I'll put some cream on it tonight, I don't have any right now." The dominant said and lightly kissed near the bruise and it made Richard shudder and want to die right there in embarrassment. 

"I need to talk to you about something." Chris said as he was picking clothes for Richard from his suitcase. Then he held the jeans near Richard's knees so he could step in. 

"Uuuh of course, sir. M-My boxers are over there, I'll get them." He wanted to walk when Chris got a hold of his arm and stopped him. "What makes you think you can walk away from me when I'm dressing you? I saw your underwear there but I don't want you wearing any so... Step into the jeans and don't try to piss me off." Richard swallowed at the threatening tone and did as he was told after saying quietly "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

After dressing Richard and himself, master began speaking with a firm and demanding tone. It sounded a bit harsh to Richard but that was the way things were with Christoph. "Now as for the talking. We need to put on a show for the others, I don't want them knowing about us yet so tonight at the after show party we do the usual... Well, mostly the usual. The difference is that you won't have sex of any kind with anyone. You can smoke cigarettes as much as you want and have some drink but do not get drunk. No drugs of any kind, either. These apply to all parties we go to until you're told otherwise. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, sir."

It was more of a one-way lecture than a 'talking about something' but it wasn't really anything unusual, Richard knew these already but he was being presented with them again anyway. But what actually concerned Richard was that if all these warnings about not having sex with anyone else were only for Richard or the master himself would be monogamous as well. Richard had never seen Christoph in a relationship before, well a real one at least. Richard did have relationships but he wasn't usually faithful to them, but he didn't mind being completely monogamous when it came to Christoph. Maybe now that they were in some sort of a relationship Chris wouldn't go around fucking or getting his dick blown by anyone who appealed to him. Richard could just hope. 

Eventually, they went to get some lunch with the others before heading out to the venue for sound and pyro check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and BTW, that part about the gender fluid thing is my impression of him since I'm one myself and can relate to lots of things about him and also it's quite important for the story.
> 
> As usual, thank you guys and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty excited about this one. Read it and you'll know why. ^___^

"This is one crappy tight schedule. We have shows here every night." Paul protested when they were getting ready in the dressing room before the show. 

"Stop complaining, Paul. Most people work from 8 to 5 every day and that's the boring office job. Be grateful we don't have to do that." Ollie told him. 

"I guess. At least we get to party after every show. Oh, Reesh tonight you'll be my wing man. Don't say no, please?" Paul turned to Richard who was putting his makeup on. 

"You're a rock star, Paulie. You don't need a wing man." Chris replied instead of Richard with an almost irritated tone. 

"Yeah I know but Richard's a damn chick magnet, they go wherever he goes and the more the better. So what do you say Reesh?" 

Richard glanced at Chris from the mirror, he looked utterly annoyed. "Let's just finish the show first." He sighed. 

The show couldn't have gone better, it was so amazing. Especially for Richard, he was very energetic and happy. He head-banged a lot more than usual and communicated with his band mates as well. He could feel that Chris was the same, he banged on his cymbals louder than ever, watching him behind his drum kit was a huge turn on for the guitarist and weirdly enough, he'd never concentrated on it like he was doing tonight. After the show, they showered and changed into their regular clothes and went to the party. It was even more energized than the show, the fans were all over them, taking pictures and getting their bodies or the band's posters signed by the members. Richard forgot how many tits he signed that night. The only thing slightly bothering him was watching Chris having different women with him, at some point, there was a very beautiful brunette sitting next to him who had her head in Chris's neck and Chris was holding her with one arm. Richard caught his eyes for a second and couldn't stop the hint of jealousy and dejection in his eyes, then he turned his head and tried not to look at the drummer again. Paul was dancing with someone and Till, as usual, went with a groupie, Ollie was answering fans questions and Flake was speaking with Em. 

Richard was alone and in no mode for anything, he tried to reason with himself and tell himself that it was just for show, they had a cover to maintain. But what if Chris wanted to take that girl with him instead of Richard to his room? In that case, there was really nothing he could do about it, he agreed to be Chris's submissive and it was a done deal. Richard downed his sixth shot of vodka and remembered he wasn't allowed to get drunk. What was master gonna do? There were still three days left until the no-punishment week finishes. He drank another shot and decided to go and get someone to dance with him but he was stopped with a firm hand on his shoulder. Of course it was Chris. 

"Go to my room, get ready and wait for me." He shoved his key card in Richard's chest and glared at him. Richard swallowed and just nodded, not really knowing what he'd done wrong. He got up and went back to the hotel by himself then got naked and sat cross-legged on the floor in his corner. He was feeling slightly dizzy but not completely drunk, maybe he should get drunk. He glanced at the mini fridge across the room but he didn't find the energy for moving. He sat there and lost track of time until he just lay down on the hard floor, curled his body into a ball and fell asleep. 

He woke up with the pain in his side on the floor and also the smell of smoke in the room. He slightly opened his eyes and first thing he saw from between his heavy eyelashes was Chris sitting on the edge of the bed across the room, he was watching Richard with unreadable eyes while smoking. They looked at each other for a minute and Richard felt too exposed in his horizontal position while being naked on the floor. He acted instinctively and got up on all fours, he felt even dizzier then remembered the pang of jealousy and sadness from before and slowly heeled to Christoph who had one elbow on each knee and was still watching his sub, Richard lowered his head under Chris's hand and knelt between his legs settling his head under the master's throat and nuzzling there. Master didn't lift a finger unless it was to take drags off his cigarette, he was acting like his pet wasn't even there. The only contrast in his calm demeanor was his fast heart beat which Richard could perfectly feel from his place between the man's legs. Richard had no idea what to say, he hated, hated when he was subjected to cold manners. He made a small noise and brushed his lips on the skin of Chris's throat. Master took a deep breath and finally reacted to him, he moved his hand near Richard's mouth so he could take a drag from the offered cigarette. Richard inhaled the longest drag possible then held it and exhaled through his nose. 

"You looked away again." Master said in a low hoarse voice and it made Richard tense. "I showed you how it makes me feel when you look away." 

Richard was now completely rigid, the memory of getting strangled at the back of that diner played in his head. 

"She-she had her face in your neck, sir. One of them was in your lap, sir." Richard said with a small and sad shaky voice. 

"So? I told you we had to put on a show, didn't I?" None of them moved and master still wasn't touching him. 

"I couldn't watch, sir." The same voice. Suddenly he gripped the back of Richard's hair and pulled his head to keep him at arm's length. The grip was soft, it didn't hurt but Richard shut his eyes out of instinct but snapped them open when he remembered what was the problem in the first place.  
"You don't do things because you can or can't. You're my submissive and that means you do as I want, I'm the dominant and that means I do as I'm pleased as well and what pleases me is you obeying and being as disciplined as I want you to be." 

"Why do you want me to be obeying and disciplined, sir?" Richard's voice was now more composed. 

"Are you questioning me?" Master seemed furious. 

"Sir, you told me I can ask my questions since I'm new at this. This is my question. Help me understand, please." Richard couldn't remember being this polite in his whole life. 

"It's the way I am, it's the way I want my partner to behave. That's all you need to know." He replied dismissively. Richard knew he was bullshitting him, he knew Chris for years, therefore, he was sure that there was an actual reason behind this need since the drummer would never do anything without a completely valid reason. 

"Sir, I've known you for nearly a decade so I know that you don't do things without a logical reason. Help me understand you so I can submit easier, tell me what's it about and then... Then we forget about my no-punishment week. You'll punish me for looking away and falling asleep in my corner." Richard didn't even know where did that come from or why did he say that, he probably just put himself in real trouble.  
Chris let go of his hair and had the most amused look in his eyes, he raised both eyebrows with a crooked smirk. "Are you trying to bargain with me, Richard?"

"Yes, sir." The guitarist seemed completely determined. Chris knew he had to expect something like this from Richard at some point, after all, he was always the smart ass little shit. But this was new, he was actually offering Chris to punish him and in return telling him the story. Chris couldn't deny how much it meant to him that Richard was ready to put himself in pain just so he could understand and submit easier. 

"Richard, this is not a game. I won't go easy on you." Richard had to know what he was sacrificing. 

"I wasn't expecting easy when I said yes to you, sir. I don't like easy things. You know that about me." He held Chris's gaze with a serious expression.  
Chris couldn't help but feel proud of Richard, that was exactly the thing about him. He never wanted easy things. His whole life story was about the shit he put himself through just to get what he wanted and he always did. "You have yourself a deal." He finally agreed and Richard smiled with satisfaction. 

"But before that, come with me to the bathroom. I'll put the bruise cream on you." He stood up and held his hand out for Richard and told him to go to the bathroom while he gets the cream. 

Richard bent over the sink and felt totally victorious. He was getting what he wanted again but this time it would be with actual physical pain. He could just hope that it'd be worth it. Chris parted his cheeks and slowly entered his slicked finger. "Tell me if anything hurt." 

"Yes, sir."

The finger was half inside him when Richard gasped and Chris quickly pulled his finger out. "There?" 

"N-no, sir. That felt too good. I'm sorry." Chris laughed and after putting more cream on his finger entered again.

"Ow ow ow" Richard winced when the finger was completely inside but not brushing his prostate. Chris slowly pulled his finger out. "It's ok, it'll heal quickly, you won't be fucked for at least a day." Then he put some more cream around his entrance and rubbed it while small noises of pleasure were escaping Richard's lips. When it was over and Richard stood up, he suddenly thought about something and started giggling. 

"Something funny, Reesh?" Chris asked with one raised eyebrow while washing his hands. 

"Finger-banging for medical purposes, sir." He managed to say between waves of laughter. Chris snorted at his comment then dried his hands while laughing some more. Then he took Richard's face in his hands and started kissing him, the kiss felt so desperate and hard and full of tongue that it left Richard feeling dizzy. Chris broke the kiss and smiled at his woozy eyes. "I haven't kissed you since before lunch." Master breathed out. "I can kiss you until your lips fade away. That's how delicious you are." He whispered and kissed Richard again. The guitarist was completely overwhelmed by all these strange mood swings, he had to learn how to keep up. 

Master led him back to the room and sat him on the bed before sitting down himself. He looked slightly nervous, Richard's never seen the drummer nervous before. He was always a rock that nothing could penetrate. 

"I thought about it and I decided this should be your last window. After I tell you this, you can... you can leave if you want but if you... stay, that's it. It'll be a sealed deal." His voice hitched slightly in the middle of his sentence but he kept it under control. Richard only nodded, he was beginning to get scared. 

"I've never talked about this to anyone before, no one knows. You're the first and the last. If you ever tell anyone one word of what I'm about to tell you, you're dead to me Richard. No punishment no nothing. You'll be dead to me." His tone was firm but it sounded like he was pleading. 

Richard took Chris's hand in his own and looked into his eyes. "I swear to you, Christoph. I will take your secret to my grave with me." Chris's eyes twinkled and he squeezed Richard's hand for a moment before sitting back on the bed, he started speaking in a monotonous voice while looking into the space in front of him.

"I was just back from my service in the army. I was a twenty year old mess. At the army, I was the best because I was always angry and aggressive. At every training session I'd get the highest compliments, I didn't give a shit about the army, it was just a place so I can let all my anger out no matter what it took, it didn't work. When I was back I was still the same angry kid, angry at everything, mostly my parents. You know how they always tried to force their own way into my life and trying to fuck with me constantly or getting me to be a classical musician. When I was back, I needed a job and I couldn't find any so papa offered to give me a temp job at the opera house until I can find something better, he was hoping I'd stay but I said to myself fuck that, I'll save some money and I'm gone. I started the job and soon my life turned into a stupid routine, go to work 12 hours a day and then go to the nearby clubs, pick someone up and have some fun. I had sex with five different people every week, girl or boy. Didn't really matter, nothing was really enough. I began liking men when I was in the army and resources were limited but I liked it. Sex with men was a huge taboo, still is but you know how it was before the fall of the wall. I liked breaking that taboo, I could feel like I was in power but after sometime it wasn't as satisfying anymore. It felt normal and that was boring, it couldn't subdue the fire in me. After about a month working at the opera house I was beginning to fall into this sickening loop when I met her. She and her husband were opera singers, they'd just moved to Berlin and started having shows regularly so I'd see them every day. At rehearsals or the shows. There was something about her, something demonically satisfying. I couldn't take my eyes off her so I didn't until she started flirting with me. Her flirtings were making me want her even more, imagine being a twenty year old nothing and an older woman that attractive takes interest in you. I skip the details but we finally had sex. It was a regular vanilla sex but there was something about it that was driving me crazy, making me want more of her, then I realized she was my new taboo to break. She was fifteen years older than me and she was married which satisfied my perversity. After a couple weeks she had me completely under control, I'd do anything for her. I was in love with her. Then one night when we were at her house having sex, she suddenly stopped and left the room, when she was back I saw the shock of my life, she had her husband on a leash in full bondage, she dragged him in the room and tied the leash to the bed so the guy was watching us then she resumed with me, I was shocked to my core, I couldn't stop staring into the man's eyes. The whole thing was getting me more aroused by the second, I was freaked out from my body's reaction to the whole thing. I felt impure, degenerate. Then I had one of my most intense orgasms during all those months. After we were done, she told me "It's my dog." That's how she introduced him to me then she got up and kicked her husband in his side and told him to be polite with her guest. Before I could comprehend any further, he was sucking me off. I was frozen. To this day, I've never felt like that again. I was disgusted but my body loved it, it felt so overwhelming and pleasing at the same time. I was being betrayed by my own body. She talked to me that night, told me her husband was her slave and it was consensual. Then she told me she loved me, she said she wanted to be with me. Well... I wanted the same thing so I said it. She wanted me to be her sub, not her slave. I'd be in the middle, she said I'd be her husband's master but with limited rights and her sub and she'd be my mistress. She taught me the basics, the things I needed to know. Anyway, after a few days I finally agreed and it began. At first it was all good, well good is not the right word actually. I had to watch her punish her husband almost every day for no apparent reason but the only good part was when she and I were together. The rough sex was all I thought I needed. She turned more aggressive with each passing day and my chains of fuck ups started. She'd punish me brutally, I didn't have a safe word and she'd gag me and go at me with huge dildos, sometimes wouldn't even use lube. I can never forget how much it hurt and I'd scream through the gag but it would only block my airway even more. She was fucking me mentally and physically, made me believe that I was nothing, I was no one if it wasn't for her beating the shit outta me. I was terrified, didn't even have the guts to run away. Then it just stopped like it didn't even happen, she was gentle and loving again. I was even more terrified now. She started teaching me how to be a dominant, she used her husband to teach me. Then wanted me to dominate him so I did. I was never the way she was with him, I tried to be a bit gentle. I felt bad for him, he wasn't a bad man but mistress tried to make me believe that he wasn't even a man worth treating right. I liked dominating the guy, I found out it was my true role. I had to put on a show in front of the mistress so she'd believe I was as rough with the guy as I was supposed to be, but when she wasn't around I'd be a bit gentler with him. At first, he seemed to appreciate it, he was very obedient with me but what I didn't know was the things going on behind my back. He told on me, he told the mistress that I was kind to him. That's when I realized he was a masochist. A very extreme one. I always knew that mistress was a sadist, so the real trouble began there, I was in the middle of an S&M relationship. Each of them were going deeper each day. My tortures began again, this time part of torturing me was making me torture the guy. They broke me, I was so confused, I didn't know what to feel or what to do. I didn't know which one to be more afraid of, getting beaten to the point of unconsciousness or having to beat someone else. It wasn't even about sex anymore, she'd make me bleed with a knife while ramming into me with the huge dildo until one night she completely lost it and shoved the knife in my back, somewhere between my spine and my side. She fucked me through the bleeding until I was unconscious. Next thing I know is I'm in a hospital, an ambulance dropped me by the hospital and left. That's all the doctors knew, even the ambulance was a mystery. Apparently I was dead for a good three minutes for severe blood loss. They knew I was beaten and raped. I told them someone mugged me and did this to me on the street and they believed. I was released after two weeks and my parents took care of me. I was numb, I was outta this world, I wasn't feeling anything. Zero. When I could finally walk, I went by their house, it was a crime scene. I found out that the mistress had killed her husband brutally and then hung herself from the tree in the yard after she burned down the house. She made sure that their bodies would remain unburnt so everyone would know what had happened. Every evidence of me in that house burned to ashes, I didn't know what to do. It was six month of my life, I felt empty, completely empty. I wasn't even shocked, a lifeless body walking around. I didn't speak for two months and after I was physically healed, I decided to find a way to help myself, well my definition of help was now different than other people.... I found an underground BDSM club in Berlin and I went there. I didn't know what I was, a dom? A sub? I had no idea. I'd go there every night and I'd just watch, still empty, still nothing. People would talk to me and I'd just shrug them off. After couple weeks I finally started feeling something. That club saved my life. I realized I was a dominant and I started taking subs. I'd just scene with them and that was it, then it got bigger, apparently there was some reputation around me. Lots of subs wanted to scene with me, men or women. Then other doms started asking me questions about how to be a good dom. After a while I was like a professor teaching them all these things they needed to know. It became a job for a long while, doms would pay me to teach them and subs would pay me to scene with them. I knew how to do it, I knew how to be a pro master because I knew what it was like to be a slave as well as a sub. I knew everything that felt good and bad, physical or emotional. I knew exactly how to negotiate with subs, how to do aftercare and everything else. I realized that it's who I was now. I couldn't be any other way anymore. I needed it with every inch of my existence. I was good at something that fucked me up. This thought alone made me keep going, it stopped me from going demented and finally I could start with my music again. I was even better at that, too. Then I joined feeling B. They were a big deal back then and I was one of them. I had friends, Paul could see how big of a mess I was, he never asked but he just helped, Flake as well. They were just there for me. I never told them anything about my underground life. I was feeling slightly good for the first time in my entire life, then we met with you and Ollie and Till and it was even better. I was slowly healing, I could laugh and make jokes. Still there was a bit of anger in me as I'm sure you all know.... But I was mostly ok. It was always difficult to hide my personal life from you guys. I had to find a club in every city we went and sneak out on you guys. Anyway..."

Chris finally trailed off and turned his head to Richard. He was sitting and hugging his knees close. His blue eyes were blood red now and his face was wet with tears, his whole naked frame was trembling and he was so pale, he looked like he could faint at any moment. Chris's eyes snapped at the sight, he was so tangled in talking about what happened for the first time that he didn't even look at Richard the whole time. 

"Oh... baby... don't cry, please." He opened his arms to Richard and that was it, the smaller man crawled in his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck so tight while sobbing. Chris's neck was instantly wet and the sound of Richard's sobs were so sad, it made his stomach clench. He tried to soothe him and lovingly shush him while holding him tight in his arms. "Shhhh,,, baby boy please don't cry, it was a long time ago. Everything's ok now." Chris couldn't deny the feeling, Richard in his arms and the fact that he wasn't running for the hills from Christoph, was like a sedative for the drummer. Gradually, Richard's sobs subsided but he was still holding on to Chris as tight as he could. 

"Look at me, sweetheart." He whispered and Richard finally picked up his head and looked at him through teary eyes. 

"Are you... -hic-... really ok... - hic-... now?" He was now hiccuping from the after effect of crying and alcohol and the fact that he was still shaking like a leaf with fear. Chris smiled at the hitches in his voice and kissed his fingers. "Yes, baby. I'm completely fine. It's ok, don't be sad. Let me get you some water." He picked Richard from his lap and laid him on the bed and raised to get a bottle of cold water for him.

After he drank the water and was cuddled up to Chris's side, he spoke. "I'm not sad, well I am... But I'm mostly angry, angry for what you had to go through and all by yourself. And I'm angry at you... because you thought telling me this would make me wanna leave you. I'm angry that you gave me a window so I can leave because of what happened to you." His blue eyes were on fire now and Chris was completely struck by the look of determination in them.  
"You don't wanna leave?" He asked quietly. 

"I told you I wanted to understand why you needed this, so I can submit to you. Now I get it and I... I think I can. I just need you to be patient with me." He looked and sounded so ardent, it made him even more beautiful. 

"But is this what YOU want? Or you're just doing it cuz of me? I've never asked you that, Richard." He just realized that.

Richard didn't answer, he also didn't break the eye contact, instead, he climbed on top of Chris and started kissing him passionately. It was nothing like the kisses from before, there was no trace of being shy. It was raw and Chris reveled in it and was lost in Richard's heat and passion. The smaller man broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Chris's shirt so slowly while staring into Chris's eyes with his own still red eyes. His pace was suddenly so slow and he was breathing very softly. When Chris's shirt was open, he started kissing his chest and stomach, lingering on every inch of skin as he followed a path of soft kisses down to Chris's abdomen where he started unfastening his belt and undoing his pants. Before Chris knew it, his whole stiffed length was down Richard's throat. He let small noises leaving his full mouth, the noises Chris loved so much. Richard would communicate with him through the beautiful noises he'd make, not only during sex, earlier when Chris was ignoring his kneeling figure between his legs, Richard made a quiet noise and it reminded Christoph of one of his own most important principles: 'No matter what, a dom can never ignore the sub.' He had feelings for Richard, so this rule applied even more. His thoughts were ripped when Richard swallowed around his cock several times, Chris gripped his hair but didn't make him change his pace. Richard let the cock slip out and slowly kissed and licked around the base and massaged his balls before taking him into his mouth again. Chris moaned and arched his back because Richard was sucking even harder. Chris could feel the tightness of his throat around his tip, he was nearly done so he moaned again. Richard rubbed his balls again and that was it, he came so hard right down Richard's throat. Richard didn't even have to swallow, it was shot right in his stomach. Then he got it out and kissed the tip and took half of the still hard cock back in his mouth again as he laid his head on Chris's crotch with his arms around his sides. The cock slowly went limp in his mouth, Chris was fondling his hair the whole time then he took his arms and made him climb back up. Richard looked him in the eyes again, he was sleepy and drowsy and so beautiful. "You did ask me that. Not verbally, but you did and I did say yes... I... I want to be yours in every way possible. As long as you keep all your promises." 

Chris held his gaze and then pulled him down into a slow kiss. They kissed until they needed to stop for breathing and Chris laid him on his back. "Master, is it ok if you punish me tomorrow? I don't have the emotional capacity right now. Please?" He pleaded lazily and from the looks of it, he was about to drift off. 

 

"It's ok, baby. Let's go to sleep now." Chris kissed him and spooned him. He couldn't even get up to take his clothes off or cover them with a blanket, it was ok, he could keep Richard warm. They were both drained and tired so they fell asleep without saying anything else. 

 

***

 

Richard opened his eyes with an involuntary moan because he felt a warm and skillful hand wrapped around his cock stroking him slowly and his neck and shoulder were being kissed wetly. He made a small sound and tried to move, but he was completely trapped in Chris's embrace. Chris had his legs over Richard's hip and one arm under his head and around his neck. Their bodies were locked into each other. "That's it baby,,, no words, just talk to me with your pretty little noises." Richard did and he was content doing so but the fact that he couldn't move was making it very intense and he couldn't let any word out even if he wanted to. Chris rubbed his thumb into the slit of Richard's tip and made him moan, he bit lightly on his shoulder and stroked him a bit faster, then slower and again faster. The irregular rhythm made Richard writhe but he couldn't move so he just whimpered and dug his nails into Chris's forearm. The dominant kept his torturous rhythm until Richard was a shaking noisy mess. "Let go, bunny. Come for me. It's ok." He whispered into his ear and bit and sucked his earlobe. With one last moan, Richard came and Chris kept squeezing and rubbing his tip until he had most of his cum in his hand. 

He raised his hand near Richard's face and Richard almost shoved his face into the palm filled with his own white thick release. "Don't swallow, bunny. Just hold it in your mouth." He ordered then changed their position to be on top of his pet and pushed his tongue into his hot mouth, licking the semen off Richard's tongue, Richard whimpered and pulled the master closer, Chris broke the kiss and ordered Richard to lick his palm clean. He complied eagerly and they kissed again. 

"They should make cocktails with your cum. It tastes so fuckin good." Chris whispered then kissed him again. He sat up and was still in his clothes from last night and he looked so hot with his shirt open and unbuttoned pants with his obvious erection through it. "We had a deal, I believe." He said darkly. 

Richard swallowed and tried to sit up, he was still too dizzy from his orgasm. "Yes, sir."

"Over my knees then, now." He walked over and sat on the couch, Richard crawled out of bed and heeled to him and knelt in front of him, unsure of how to get over his knees. Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him to himself. "Lay the front of your upper body in my lap and pin your arms to your sides." Richard did. He was trapped again, master had one arm around his waist holding him and his arms tight in place, his other hand motionless on Richard's ass. 

"Why are you being punished?" He asked with a stern voice. 

"Because I looked away, sir. And because I fell asleep in my corner, sir." Richard's voice was trembling but he was almost sure he could handle some spanking. How much could it hurt? With the first smack, he got his answer: very much. 

He gasped from the stinging pain and jumped. 

"Don't move, don't make any sound. Don't disobey." The second one was worse, it actually hurt. Richard wondered how was this stinging so much.

With the tenth smack, Richard had tears in his eyes. Master switched to his other cheek and hit him eight times before Richard was about to scream, he was shaking madly and the only sound out of him was sniffing and occasional filled-with-pain hitches. He couldn't even move a finger and all he needed was to writhe. His ass was on fire. "Are you going to look away again?" Master hissed, his voice out of breath. The smacks had stopped. 

"N-No, master. I won't." He almost sniffed the words out. 

"Are you gonna fall asleep in your corner again when you're supposed to be kneeling?" He raised his voice again. 

"No, sir. I p-promise." 

"Kneel." He ordered and Richard knelt between his legs. Master took his cock out, it was as hard as a rock, Chris's eyes were feral and dangerous. "Cover your teeth." He ordered while taking Richard's head in his hands then forced his head down onto his cock. Richard wasn't doing anything by will. He just kept his teeth covered while Chris ripped through his throat in a very rapid and punishing pace. Richard held his breath as his whole body went rigid, he thought he might throw up from the pressure so he held his breath even harder, he was being suffocated while master used his throat for punishing him and pleasuring himself. A few more senseless pumps and master shot down directly in his stomach with a deep loud groan. 

"Did you learn your lesson?" He asked harshly while looking into those teary blue eyes. Richard coughed some more before trying to speak. 

"Yes, master." His voice was hoarse and he scrunched his face from the pain in his throat. 

"Good boy." Chris's tone turned soft and he rubbed a gentle hand over Richard's face and made him sit in his lap. Richard let out a quiet cry when his ass touched the fabric but master didn't let him move. 

"Let me teach you something else then. This... my lap and my embrace, they're yours. They belong to you. My lap is your throne because you're my beautiful prince. No matter how many women I have to touch or hold in my lap for keeping appearances, it doesn't matter. It truly belongs to you. So next time that I look into your eyes when I can't talk to you at that moment or because I need my peace and comfort from you when I can't touch you, DO Not look away from me. Am I clear, Richard?" 

Richard stared at him for a moment. He was shocked, he didn't even think that this could be the reason. For one second all the pain was gone and he completely understood. He slipped out of Chris's lap between his legs. "I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me. It will never happen again. I promise." He pleaded with a low voice because his throat was hurting pretty bad. He hugged into Chris's stomach and held on. Master smiled at his baby and wrapped his arms around him then kissed his head and breathed in his hair. 

"You're forgiven, my beautiful prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my sweet new friend @Levy for her birthday. She's such an amazing person and all I can give her for her birthday is a chapter of the story she says she likes a lot (since we live on two different continents). Love you, girl. ♥

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Chris got up and helped Richard up, then took them both to the bathroom. Richard gasped in pain when the water ran over his injured behind. "I'll put some sedative lotion on it after the shower." Chris said and started washing him tenderly like the punishment had never happened, Richard was confused with his moody actions but chose to keep quiet. 

Next thing the drummer said made Richard think that the man could read his mind. "When you disobey, I punish you accordingly. When your punishment is over and you learned your lesson, it's done. There's no reason to be rough with you if you're obedient." 

Richard nodded in acknowledgment. His mind was flying kilometers away. What happened to Christoph was terrible, it was scarring and the fact that he was still sane was probably a breakthrough. Richard somewhat felt ashamed that in all these years of working together and living together, he never felt that anything bad had happened in the man's past. He suddenly gasped when Chris pinched his nipple to bring him back to reality. "You were too far gone. What are you thinking about?" The drummer smiled and began soaping himself. Richard just looked up at him and absent-mindedly went and knelt behind Christoph. The drummer turned his head to look down at him confused. Richard ran his fingers over Chris's lower back and looked thoroughly until he found it. A long line of almost fade out stitches. It was still there, the remnants of the brutality that had been done to him. Richard put his lips there and closed his eyes then started kissing it ever so softly. Chris didn't say anything or moved, Richard needed to do that just as much as the dominant needed him to. Richard stayed there kneeling with his head bowed down. Chris rose him up and looked into his troubled eyes. Their lips were locked together again, they kissed for what seemed like a wet hot sweet eternity. 

After the shower, Chris bent him over the sink again to put the bruising cream in and around his anus, then brushed both their teeth and told Richard to lie down on the bed on his stomach. When the cool soft lotion touched the red skin of his behind, Richard sighed in relief and relaxed. He thought he could actually get used to being taken care of like that. "This feels good, sir. Thank you." He hummed as Chris rubbed the lotion in the most gentle way. Master chuckled softly and resumed with the task. 

"I wanna take you somewhere tonight after the show." 

"A date, sir?" Richard asked hopefully. 

Chris laughed before replying. "No, not a date. Call it an educational tour." He got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom to wash his hands. 

"I don't understand, sir." 

"You will. It's part of your theoretical training." He smirked at his own comment and began gathering their clothes to get them both dressed. Richard was curious and somewhat worried but didn't ask any further questions. 'Maybe it's better to jump into it and not knowing it.' He thought then got up and went to Chris who gestured to him with his finger. 

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked while dressing him. 

"Very hungry, sir." He smiled apologetically. 

Chris laughed and buttoned up his pants. "What would you like to eat for breakfast?.... Arms up." He added when he wanted to put Richard's t-shirt on him. 

"Doesn't really matter, sir. As long as it's not greasy, my throat hurts and I don't think greasy food is good for it."

"No, it's not." He smirked. "Get some oatmeal then but not before some hot water and a lemon. Ok?" He slowly pushed Richard's head back and placed a light kiss on his throat. 

"Yes, sir." The guitarist smiled. 

"Good boy. You can go fix your hair by yourself, I don't know how you do it." 

__________________________

 

The show that night went great even though they all were tired and exhausted. They attended the after show party and in the middle of the party when all their band mates were thrashed and distracted, Chris told Richard it was time. They left the party and got into a taxi because Chris didn't want to risk taking their personal driver there. 

After they got out of the taxi, they walked into the streets and passed a dark alley until they stopped in front of an old house. "Before we go in let me tell you something, you might hear things you don't like. Just ignore and be polite. By the way, your name is Rick." He said softly and entwined their fingers together then kissed Richard's hand quickly. 

"Yes, sir." He was even more confused. 

Chris rang the bell four short times and it buzzed open. "Welcome to the land of the living." He whispered and led Richard inside.   
There was a short dark corridor and the muffled sound of music was heard. The closer they got to the end of the corridor, the clearer the sound got. Richard recognized it. It was the song Angel of death by Slayer and the heavy riff didn't help ease what Richard was about to see. They entered a huge room. Almost the size of a football field. The walls were black and the weak lights were white making the people in leather look even scarier. There was a huge bar at the end, lots of benches in the room with people sitting on them. There were doors all across the main area, mostly closed. Before Richard could comprehend any further, they were greeted by a blonde young man, as tall as Richard and he was good looking and was wearing leather pants.

"Master Christoph. I can't believe my eyes." He yelled happily with huge shocked eyes and hugged Chris. Chris hugged back and let go after a short moment. 

"Jamie, how are you? I was in the city, thought I'd say hi." Chris said politely. 

"It's been so long. It was a very nice surprise. Ted and Joe are here too. They'd be so happy to see you." He shouted happily through the music and glanced at Richard. "He's gorgeous." He smiled at Richard then turned to Chris. 

"He's with me. Jamie, can you take us to one of the more equipped rooms? Whichever is available." 

Jamie smiled brightly and nodded then led the way. As they walked, Richard caught people staring at him, the whole thing was frightening. He leaned closer to Christoph completely involuntarily and clutched to his wrist. Chris jerked his hand lightly out of Richard's and wrapped it possessively around his waist. Richard let out a relieved sigh and melted. 

They entered a large room. The lighting was weak but it was yellow, good for the eyes. Richard's eyes turned wide at the sight of the room. He'd been in an SM club back in Hamburg when they were shooting the video for Engel but he never got to see the rooms. It looked like a torture room from the medieval era. The first thing that caught his eyes was the huge metal X shaped thing with chains connected to it. There was so many stuff hung from the walls, lots of cuffs and chains, different crops and floggers and paddles. Different blind folds and hoods and collars and many other things that Richard didn't even know their names much less their functions. There was a gyno table in the middle of the room with portable foot paddles connected to it. A set of drawers in the corner next to what appeared to be a door to the bathroom. 

When they entered, Jaime shut the door to block the sound of music. "I know you like swings, Master Christoph. But all rooms with swings are taken right now." The boy said apologetically. 

"It's ok, I don't need a swing right now." Chris said absent mindedly and checked around the room. 

"Are you going to scene tonight? I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to watch and learn." Jamie said with the same happy tone. 

Richard felt his stomach stirring, his master was a professional torturer. 'That's just peachy.' He thought but then felt ashamed of thinking about Chris like that after knowing his life story. 

"No, Jamie. I won't scene tonight. I'm just here to show my sub around." 

"That's... nice." Was all he said and tried to cover his surprised tone. 

"I'll go catch up with Joe and Ted for couple minutes, then I'm back. Can you stay with him?" He looked at Jamie. 

Jamie glanced at Richard again and seemed proud that he was handed a task by Chris. "Of course, I'd be honored. The guys are at the bar." 

Chris walked to Richard and held his face in his hands and kissed his forehead. "Baby, is it ok if I leave you with Jamie for a while? I'll be back soon. I promise." 

"Yes, sir. I'll be fine, sir." Richard gave him a reassuring smile. Chris kissed his lips shortly and turned to Jamie again. "Don't leave the room." He ordered and he was gone. This was the first time they kissed in a public place, it felt so weird but very good. Richard just stood there and looked around awkwardly, he sucked at handling situations like this. He felt like he was shrinking to a small ball. 

"Are you allowed to talk?" Jamie asked after sitting on a chair and motioning to Richard to sit in the other one. 

"Yes." Richard walked and sat on the chair. 

"What's your name?" 

"Rick." Richard felt like the first day of kindergarten. It was too strange. 

"You're allowed to talk and he calls you baby and he just explained himself to you. WOW." 

"What's so wow about that?" 

"How long have you been his sub?" He ignored Richard's question. 

"About a week." 

Jamie burst into laughter. "I thought so. You don't know him at all then." Richard stifled a hysterical laugh. "I was his sub for two months." Jamie added with his face filled with pride, like it was the most important thing he'd ever done. Richard felt his face burning, he thought he might melt into the floor for some unknown reason. 

"Oh relax, it's not like he left you with his ex-boyfriend." Jamie chuckled. 

"You just said you two were together for two months." 

"Yeah, so? I wasn't his boyfriend. I was his sub just like you are now, his play thing. I'll admit though, you're very gorgeous. I think you'd make a sweet fuck toy." He smiled like he just gave Richard the best compliment in the world. Richard didn't know what to say but he could literally feel his skin burning and he knew he was blushed. 

"Why did you two break up?" Richard asked. 

"We had a three months contract but each of us could break it up if we wanted to. After two months he broke it up and told me he was.... bored with me." He looked ashamed and Richard felt bad for him. He broke up with people lots of times for the same reason but according to Jamie, this wasn't a regular relationship. 

"How long is your contract?" He asked Richard. 

"Oh... um... I don't have one." Jamie's eyes turned wide. Richard felt like he wasn't supposed to give more information, it could be bad for Chris, so he tried to fix it. "I mean... we're still talking about the rules and the terms. So..." 

Jamie nodded in acknowledgment. "He's so dreamy. He hurts you just the way you love it. I really miss him sometimes, even if it was about eight years ago." 

"He,,, he hurt you?" Richard swallowed. 

"Oh it was so amazing, Rick. But I think that's the thing that bored him. He's not big on sadism. Though he's so good at it but I don't think he's an extreme sadist." 

"So you're a masochist?" 

"I think we all are, aren't we? Maybe not all the same amount but there's some masochism in all subs. If you like it when he inflicts pain on you, even the smallest pain like spanking. That makes you a masochist. A very light one. But still..." His logic sounded perfect and it terrified Richard. He never thought about it like this before. "He's not an extreme pain player so if you're not an extreme masochist then don't worry about it. I mean he knows everything that there is about pain play and how to get pleasure out of it or how to punish with it, he used to teach it even. But it doesn't seem like he enjoys it that much."   
Richard didn't say anything. He just wanted to go back to the hotel and lay in bed curled up to Christoph but somehow deep down he wasn't feeling as bad as he was expecting himself to feel. Knowing this side of Chris after all these years was exciting him. Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Chris with two men came in. Jamie looked up and then jumped up from his chair and went and knelt by one of the two men. He was tall and lean with long black hair. They both were head to toe in leather and the other one was huge, almost as big as Till. Richard felt anxious when Jamie knelt by the guy who was probably his master. Richard wasn't sure if he should do the same, he was frozen and Chris was walking up to him. In one millisecond, Richard decided. He slipped himself off the chair and knelt with his head bowed down. He somehow had a new found respect for Christoph which made him actually enjoy the kneeling. 

"It's ok, you can stand up." Chris whispered and helped him up. Richard stood and looked at the surprised faces of the two men.

"Aw, you went soft Christoph." Jamie's Master said and laughed while fondling with Jamie's hair. He didn't look like he was making fun of Chris, he was just expressing his observation. 

"Just different rules for different subs, Joey. You know how it is." Chris smiled politely. 

"So that's your kitten? Isn't he exquisite?" The other man said in a scratchy voice. His eyes were making Richard uncomfortable like he was undressing him with one look and the fact that he called Richard a kitten had made him shudder with disgust. Chris felt him shudder since Richard was right next to him. "He sure is. Though he doesn't like to be called a kitten." Chris sounded possessive and it made Richard feel better. 

"He looks like a kitten to me. Would you like to share, Christoph? For old times sake. I promise I'll give him back to you in one piece. Maybe with some slashes and scratches here and there." His feral voice made Richard let out a shaky scared breath that only Chris could here. 

"Oh Teddy, I won't share this one. He's all mine." Chris was very irritated now but he didn't let it be obvious in his voice. 

"How come? You used to love sharing." Teddy wasn't gonna let it go. 

"That was a long time ago, Ted. Now if you guys excuse me..." He gestured to them and dismissed them. 

"Yes, of course. Jamie, you can stand up now. We're leaving. It was nice seeing you, Christoph. I guess we'll see you back home then." Joe pointed at Ted and himself then came forward to shake hands with Chris and hug him. He seemed pretty friendly. Ted did the same and they said goodbye and left after shutting the door behind them. 

"Here, I brought you this." It was only then Richard noticed the bottle of light beer in Chris's hand. He took it gratefully and drank most of the cool liquid then breathed deeply. "Thank you, sir. I was so thirsty." 

"My poor bunny, you were crimson when I walked into the room. You ok?" He looked concerned. 

"I guess, sir. Your friend was scary and weird." He said quietly and looked up. 

"They weren't my friends, more like colleagues. Which one do you mean?"

"The one who called me a kitten, sir." He pouted. 

Chris smiled and sat in one of the chairs pulling Richard in his lap. "That offended you?" He asked with a devilish smile that Richard couldn't understand.   
He just nodded. 

"Cuz you're a bunny and not a kitten?" His smile was now smug and amused. Richard blinked. Somehow he knew that could be the reason but he definitely was not going to confess it. 

"He said he wanted to put slashes and scratches on me, sir." He shuddered again. 

"He won't get his hands on you, baby. Don't worry. Like I said, you're all mine." He kissed Richard until he was feeling better. 

"What if someone recognizes us here? Isn't it too risky, sir?" Richard was really worried about that. 

"Places like this along with these activities are illegal in most countries. If someone recognizes us and babbles about it, they'd be in trouble before we would. The three you just met know who I am and it's ok, Ted and Joe were my students, if we can call it that, and Jaimie was my sub. It's kind of a respect related thing along with the illegal thing, so it's Ok. And 'Rick' was just a precaution." Master winked with reassurance. 

"You told Jamie you wanted to show me around, sir." He said after he was relaxed about the fact. 

"I did, let's begin the tour." He smiled and Richard stood up, then he did. 

"I'll tell you what each of these are and what they do. This room in not completely equipped but it'll do for right now. Ask if you had any questions." 

Richard was reminded of the orientation day at his old high school. Chris's tone was exactly like a teacher's would be. "Yes, sir." He smiled sweetly. 

"Alright let's start with the big one here, it's a Saint Andrew's cross. The sub is chained to it just like an X. From behind or front, depends on the scene. Stuff like this are called furniture. Most of the scene is done on them, almost all toys can be used on the sub when he or she is bound to one of these pieces of furniture. This here..." He walked to the table in the middle of the room. "is a gynecologist table. The sub can lay on it with his feet propped on the paddles then the dom can part the legs as much as he or she likes and that's when the fun begins. Get on it." He ordered and Richard complied, he was partly excited but mostly terrified. He got on and lay on the table, Chris helped him put his feet into the paddles. "I can tie your ankles to it so you couldn't move and then..." He parted the paddles and locked them with a loud rattling noise and Richard's legs were wide open then he pushed a button under the table and the upper part started to rise until his upper body was slopped. Richard caught the twinkle in Chris's eyes but didn't say anything. "I can tie your arms however I like, above your head, behind your back or on your sides and you'd be ready to be played with." Richard was so turned on with all these erotic lessons, he was craving his master again and couldn't help but stare at him while biting his lips. 

"Stop that, Reesh. I'm having a hard time stopping myself from fucking the shit out of you right now. Don't spur me on. Get up." His tone gave Richard's head a spin. There was no blood left in his brain. He got up from the table with Chris helping him, then the master quickly stopped touching him. 

"You probably know crops and floggers and paddles. They're for sensation play or pain play." He motioned toward the stuff hung from the wall. Before Richard could ask, Chris answered. "Sensation play is when the dom imposes physical sensation on the sub to the point of orgasm. It usually doesn't hurt that much or at all, depending on the tolerance and the used toys. The toys could be lots of things, a simple blind fold or some ice or a little more extreme stuff such as candles could be used. Or it can even be biting or scratching or using clothespins or clamps."

"Candles?" Richard looked shocked. 

Chris laughed before answering. "Not the pretty and colorful candles you buy. Specially designed low-temperature candles. Like I said they're a bit more extreme and almost in the realm of pain play." He smiled again at Richard's frightened face then held his shoulders a moment before hugging him. "Baby, I'm not gonna tie you up and pour hot wax on you and go at you with a crop right now. So don't be so scared, you're shaking. Do you want to stop and go back?" He whispered softly and broke the hug to look at Richard. 

"No, sir. What's pain play?" Chris sighed, of course, Richard would do that. He wasn't one for giving up before knowing everything there was to know. 

"Pain play is about eroticizing pain. It's possible to inflict extreme or mild pain and make it sexually enjoyable for both partners. It's mostly about the mind. When a person trusts another to let him inflict pain on him in a completely helpless state of the body, it creates an intense form of intimacy. The sub knows that the dom will not cross the negotiated lines or if they're in a relationship, the sub trusts and loves the dom enough to understand that the dom would not do anything beyond the sub's mental or physical tolerance. That makes the closeness even more intense. When someone leaves his body and mind completely in another's hands, it brings a huge amount of responsibility for the dom to take care of the sub in every way possible, no matter what. Last night when you heeled to me and put yourself in my embrace, I was so angry with you that I made the mistake of ignoring you for a couple moments, then you made a noise and kissed my throat. That opened my eyes, I do not have the right to ignore you no matter what you've done, it's always been my first principle as a master. Besides the fact that it's my duty toward you, it's also way more important cuz I care very very deeply about you. That's the difference between this kind of relationship and a vanilla one. In most of their cases, they easily ignore each other until the problem is somehow solved or is added to the pile of their other unspoken problems." 

His words made so much sense that Richard realized why he never had a successful relationship in his life before. They were the most logical things he'd ever heard. But still he had a lot to think about, there was actually nothing to reconsider about since he was already in it. He would just feel a lot more at ease and comfortable now that he knew the logic and reason behind all this. 

"I've never been more convinced in my life before, sir." He smiled and looked up, his whole frame looked a lot more relaxed. 

"I'm not trying to convince you, Reeshy. I want to explain everything to you to help you feel more comfortable. So you can let loose around me. I can feel how tense you are sometimes. First time I brushed your teeth for example... now you know why I did it. Of course, this particular thing isn't something doms usually do. I just love taking care of you, it's a first for me too. I've never wanted or craved this amount of intimacy with anyone before. I've always had contracts with my subs, everything was inside a specific line and we wouldn't cross it, hard limits, soft limits, even how long it would last or all those dull negotiations, but not with you... with you I want to explore something new. Something I know none of us has ever had." 

Richard blinked and gave him a shy look. "I love it when you take care of me, too, sir and I want to explore this with you as well and now I get it and I'll understand it more and more every day. I think I want this as much as I wanted us to form a band all those years ago and you know that I've never wanted something that much." He smiled. Chris looked at every part of his face intently then began kissing him so lightly, it was just a touch of skin to skin. After couple more minutes, Chris decided it was time to leave, they didn't see any of his weird friends or the masochist ex-sub on their way out. They got a taxi and flopped down, both tried. Richard was snuggled up to Chris's side the whole time in the car which resulted in odd looks from the driver that none of them actually cared about. 

After they were finally in Chris's room, he undressed Richard and brushed his teeth. While he was cleaning up himself, Richard just went to his corner and went on all fours and tried to stretch his tired body while making small noises of relief at his bones cracking then he laid his head on the floor with his ass up and shut his eyes. He suddenly felt a warm slicked finger going up his ass, he wasn't startled because he felt Chris knelt behind him. He hummed to the good feeling, it didn't hurt anymore. He pushed his hips slightly back to the finger and keened quietly. 

"Now you're falling asleep with my finger up your ass." Chris sounded jokingly hurt then spanked lightly on Richard's already injured ass. He gasped and it caused his muscles to tighten around Chris's finger. 

"I'm not falling asleep, sir. I'm just in peace. Your finger feels so good." He whispered with a languid voice.

"It doesn't hurt anymore? It's still a bit bruised." He brushed his finger slowly over Richard's sweet spot and got a low moan out of him. 

"It's fine, master. I promise. Please tell me you'll fuck me now, please." He begged quietly and picked his head up. 

"Ok, but if it hurts you, you tell me and I'll stop." He slowly pulled his finger out as Richard's protested. After he said a quiet "Yes, sir." Chris went to his suit case. Richard opened his eyes again when he felt his collar being fastened around his neck. He made a gleeful noise and smiled before looking up at his master. Chris fondled his hair and slowly began pulling on the chain guiding his pet to the bed. Richard crawled on the bed and lay sprawled out on his back. Chris put two cock rings on him and started slowly and leisurely kissing him like they had all the time in the world. Richard was just humming and enjoying with his eyes closed, he felt like he was floating in the sky near the sun but the sun wasn't burning this time, it was only a warm glow, a peaceful spring. The warm sun was leaving soft wet kisses on his neck and throat, he hummed and tilted his head to the side for more access. His hands were pinned on the sides of his head making him feel more pleasantly exposed to the sun. He felt master's tongue around his nipple. Licking and kissing. Nothing more than very soft and unhurried sensation. The kisses trailed back up and now master was towering over him. Richard lazily opened his eyes and was greeted with master's smile. 

"I'm so proud of you..." He leaned and kissed Richard's forehead. "They all envy me cuz I own you, cuz all your matchless beauty is mine and I will never share you." His tone was soft and calm but serious and possessive at the same time. Richard purred quietly and looked up through half lidded eyes with a beautiful coy smile. Chris kissed his mouth again and picked up the tube of lube. Before Richard knew it, two fingers were working him open, scissoring inside him and occasionally touching his prostate. "Missed my candy." Chris murmured and smiled and pressed a finger against his prostate and very tenderly rubbed it. Richard whimpered loudly and spread his legs wider. 

Chris unhurriedly pulled his fingers out and aligned his lubed up cock at his entrance. "Raise your knees to your chest, bunny and hold on to them." Richard did and Chris pulled his legs further apart then very slowly started entering him. 

"The second it hurts, tell me. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir." He moaned for more and Chris gave him. He pushed inside him inch by inch so slow, he felt like he could explode in sheer need for Richard. It took him almost two minutes to be completely inside and by that time Richard was a moaning begging mess. He made love to Richard for what seemed like hours, kissing him and praising him the whole time then he began touching Richard's ringed cock driving him out of his mind until he was begging for release. Chris stopped moving for a moment and pressed his tip over Richard's prostate, the pulsating and throbbing of his cock was making Richard's sweet spot feel vibrated and drove the sub on the brink of insanity. Chris removed the rings and started massaging the blood back into the hard rock cock. Then he did the same to his bladder to ease the flow back in his urethra while resuming pumping inside him. It was so intense but relaxing at the same time, Richard's body was confused and his brain didn't know how to react. He could just beg until he had permission. 

"Let go, baby. You did great." Richard came hard and master made love to him through his orgasm until he came too. 

They lay in bed spooning and Richard had a thumb in his mouth and was sucking lightly and peacefully on it while Chris was kissing his shoulder nonstop and gentle. 

"Master?" He called with a small voice. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"Did you call Jamie 'bunny' too?" He couldn't stop the hurt in his small voice. 

"Hey... Look at me." Chris made him turn and lay on his back so he could look into his pet's eyes directly from above. "Where did that come from?" 

"Jamie said I'm your play thing, master. Just like he was." He whispered. He didn't know why he was reminded of that. 

"You are, baby boy but nothing like he was. And no. He wasn't my bunny, no one was. You're my only little bunny." He rubbed his thumb slowly over Richard's jaw. 

"He said I'd make a sweet fuck toy." Richard hesitated, wasn't sure how to blurt his new and strange feelings out. "I... I wasn't mad when he said that. I... I was hoping he was right. But I got mad when he said I'm 'just like him' for you, master." He went crimson again and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep the eye contact. 

"You're nothing like him, Richard. No one is like you. You're too special to me, you're the most valuable thing I've ever possessed. Also, you are the sweetest little fuck toy anyone's ever had." He smiled and tapped a light finger on Richard's nose. Richard's lips blossomed with a bashful smile and Chris kissed him until they both were light-headed. They fell asleep with Chris wrapped around his pet. 

______________

 

Everything was happening in a warm breeze and Richard was in his own bubble enjoying it. They were together every night having dreamy sex and talking late, then sleeping and waking up in the morning tangled in each other, having sex again before starting the day. It was different each time, Chris could be sweetly gentle and loving or aggressive and wild. The more they discovered this new side of each other the more they were excited and attached to one another. The only frustrating times were when they were gonna spend the night on the bus for getting to different cities in America, although even then Richard got to have his little midnight fun sneaking in master's bed sucking him off until he was satisfied and happy, then he would get his kisses from master and go back to his own bed. 

Almost two weeks went by like this and they had two more before their first tour break. It was the first week of May and Richard couldn't stop thinking about Chris's birthday coming up. Birthdays were always a big deal for him and it was even a bigger deal now that they were like this with each other. 

Richard spent three days until he had a vague idea for the present but he needed to go see some shops to complete his idea and buy what he needed, the only problem was that there was no way he could sneak out on Chris, it was too risky and he didn't want to get himself punished so he decided to ask for permission. The morning two days before Chris's birthday he decided to act on his little plan. 

Chris felt a breeze on his face and turned his head away to resume sleeping but the breeze continued on his neck. "Master Chris..." Richard stretched his voice and called his name. Chris loved it when Richard was playful like this. He felt the breeze again and heard Richard's childish tone. "Master Chriiiiis,,, please wake up. I need attention." More ticklish breeze on his neck. He chuckled quietly and tried to hold Richard but the breeze wouldn't stop. 

"What are you doing, bunny?" He asked and slowly opened his eyes only to see a fully awake and grinning Richard. 

"I'm blowing air, sir." He sounded like a three-year-old who was doing the most important job on the planet. 

"Why don't you blow me instead?" Chris chuckled again and started stretching his body with loud gorilla like noises and before he knew it, Richard's head was in his crotch sucking off his morning hardness. Richard sucked him into wakefulness and swallowed everything master gave him with eagerness, he stayed there with the pulsating cock in his mouth playing with it using his tongue. "Come back up here, Reeshy." Chris ordered softly and Richard complied after licking master's cock clean and kissing his tip. He climbed up and Chris flipped them over to be on top of him watching his satiated eyes and satisfied smile. "Aren't you my good little boy?" He asked softly and Richard hummed sweetly in approval. 

"Yes, you are." He smiled and dived in to kiss Richard like his life depended on it. After the long kiss, he flopped down next to Richard and held him in his arms. 

"Sir, can I ask for a little favor?" He whispered and looked up with hope. 

"You can, yes." 

"Can I go out today, sir? Please."

"Out with who? Where?" Chris looked down, his eyes suddenly serious. 

"With me, sir. Shopping." 

"Alone? No way, you don't know the city. I'll take you myself." 

"But sir, I have to go alone. Please please, I'll take the driver with me. I'll be back by lunch." 

Chris laid him on his back and looked in his eyes. "What's going on, Richard?" He furrowed. 

Richard was frustrated, he pouted before answering. "Sir, you're gonna ruin it. It's a surprise. Please just let me go, please. I'll be good."   
Chris stared at him for a moment like he was reading Richard's mind. The thought made Richard uncomfortable. Finally, Chris responded in a firm tone. "Fine, take the driver and get him to wait for you at every shop. Be back by 1 Richard and no later than that. Do you hear me?" 

"Yaaay. Thank you, sir. Thank you thank you." He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him noisily and happily until Chris laughed and took his mouth. 

"So that was a flattery blowjob you just gave me? To get me to let you go out?" Chris asked with laughter in his voice. 

"Oh... No, sir. You know how much I love doing that." He giggled sweetly. 

Chris nodded with amusement. "Whatever you say, bunny. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for your little adventure." 

__

 

Richard was back to the hotel about half hour before lunch, he ran and hid the stuff he bought in his room and went down to get lunch with the others. His eyes twinkled when he saw Chris at the table talking with Ollie. He caught his eyes and winked mischievously then sat next to Paul and grinned, he had a very good feeling about Paul and Flake lately, he always loved them but after hearing Chris's story and how they helped him, he felt more affectionate about the two men. He suddenly had an urge to kiss Paul's cheek while he was laughing at Till's joke, so he did. "Hey, Paulie." 

Paul's eyes snapped and looked at him with the funniest shocked expression. "Dude, did you just kiss me?" Everyone else was as shocked as Paul and Chris raised an eyebrow at Richard. 

"You're cute today. Can't a man just kiss his best friend's cheek because he loves him?" Richard sneered and laughed. 

"I guess, but seriously Reesh, you've been awfully kind and sweet lately. You're making it hard to smack you in your stubborn head." He joked and made everyone laugh then patted Richard's shoulder with a sweet smile. 

Paul was right, everything between all six of them was actually a lot better lately. It made Richard realize why he was always a moody pain in everyone's ass. He needed that amount of attention and acceptance from one special person and now he had it for the first time so he was actually feeling better about everything. 

They were gonna throw Chris a birthday party at the night of his birthday so Richard decided to put his own plans in action one night earlier. At the after show party that night he asked Chris to let him go and wait in his room for him a bit earlier that night since he was a little tired. Chris agreed and gave him his key card and told him he'll be with him as soon as possible. 

Richard ran to his own room and picked everything he needed then went to Chris's room and tried to get ready as fast as he could. After Richard was ready and the room was ready as well, he went to his corner and waited. After a couple minutes, he heard the door and knelt quickly with his head bowed down. He was holding his breath in excitement. 

Chris walked in, the room was semi dark and the only light was the small one on the night stand along with so many candles here and there in the room, that was when he laid eyes on Richard and his eyes turned wide. 

Richard was wearing the sluttiest red dress, it had a short fluffy skirt which covered only a little below his crotch showing off his smooth hairless legs and the two thin straps off his shoulders which accentuated the lean muscles on his chest and arms. The tight middle part of the dress was hugging his flat stomach and thin waist. The top half of his hair was already dyed red for their show a couple nights back and his nails were painted the same color as well. What completed the view was the red leather collar around his neck, it had four metal buttons and an O-ring in the front with a delicate metal chain connected to it. The chain was hanging from it and the end of it was touching the floor. 

Richard looked up at him with a shy smile. "I was feeling a bit girly for your birthday, master." That was when Chris saw his perfect makeup. Around his eyes were black with eye liner and he had a faint red lipstick on. Chris walked slowly over to him, still unable to believe the impeccable figure in front of him. He held his hands out to him and helped him stand up. He was speechless, all words were wiped out of his brain. Richard was the only thing in his universe at that moment. 

"I didn't know what to get you, sir. I wanted it to be me-related so I decided to make myself pretty for you." Chris listened to him explaining himself in his sweetest shy tone, he was blushed as red as what he was wearing from the look in Chris's eyes. It was soft and dreamy one second and hungry and feral the next. 

"You're unbelievable." Was the first thing he could manage to say. 

"You... You don't like, sir?" His smile slowly fell. 

Chris gave him a huge smile before answering. "No... I don't like. I fuckin love it. You're a whole new standard for beauty." He pulled Richard to himself by his waist and began kissing him. Kissing him like the world would end that night, kissing him like it was the last time but it also felt like the first time. Desperate and full of need. He suddenly swept Richard off his feet and laid the beauty in bed and stood there just watching him. Richard stretched delicately for him. He had his bottom lip between his teeth with an inviting smile. Then he rolled over and that's when Chris saw the finishing touch. There was a red furry bunny tail between his cheeks. He wriggled his perfect ass and looked over his shoulder. Then crawled to the edge of the bed where Chris was standing. Richard sat there on his heels and slowly began unbuttoning Chris's shirt and took it off him, then did the same with his pants and boxers. Chris took his shoes and socks off himself and stepped out of his pants. 

"Aren't you gonna open your present, master?" He whispered while looking up at Chris with his head near the man's stomach then closed his eyes and kissed there. Chris wrapped the chain around his palm and guided him in the middle of the bed then got on it himself and sat with his back propped against the head board. He pulled Richard close and helped him straddle him. Their erections were pressing against each other. Richard swung his hips in a small circle and moaned to the sensation. 

"You wanna be my little girl tonight?" He murmured and held onto Richard's hips through the delicate fabric of his dress. 

He purred quietly with a smile then threw his head back when Chris started playing with the butt plug inside him, thrusting it in and out or rotating it. "The prettiest little girl." 

"Mmmmm...." Richard moaned sweetly and pushed back against the plug. Chris zipped his dress down and pulled his arms out of the straps around his shoulders then gently pulled the dress down to his stomach revealing his perfect pecs. He leaned close and started licking and kissing his nipples and nipping at his chest while thrusting the plug. Richard was whimpering loudly and clutching to Chris's shoulders. Chris thrusted harder and faster and sucked hard at his nipple while pinching and playing with the other one. Richard was on edge and tried to hold back, the soft touch of their erections together was making it harder for him to not cum. The pointy tip of the plug kept assaulting his sweet spot and he tried his best to not scream. He clawed into Chris's shoulders and begged. "Please,,,, please,,,, I can't, master. Please...."

Chris let go of his nipple and pulled his skirt up so he wouldn't ruin his dress. 

"Cum, bunny. Cum for me, gorgeous." Richard came hard through loud moans and whimpers and most of it spilled on Chris's cock and abdomen. He sat back in Chris's lap and tried to breathe but before he could, Chris was attacking his mouth. He could taste the rosy lipstick and Richard. After the hard kiss, Richard had some red smudge on his chin which was a satisfying sight along with his hazy eyes. 

"You think you can ride me? I wanna watch my little girl." He caught Richard's shy smile then picked up the lube and coated his already slick-with-cum cock with it. Then pulled Richard on his knees and removed the butt plug from him. Richard wasn't sure how to do it, he was never in this position before.   
"I'll hold my cock for you, baby. You part your cheeks and slowly sit. Remember, very slowly, bunny. Otherwise, it'll hurt." Richard nodded and grabbed his own cheeks, parting them. He felt the thick tip pressed against his entrance. 

"Hold a deep breath and slowly let it out as you sit." Chris whispered and Richard inhaled deeply and sunk his hips on Chris's crotch. His breath hitched a little in the middle as the pain hit him. Then the cock was fully in. 

"You ok, little one?" Chris asked with a concerned look. 

"Y-yes, sir. All good." 

"Good baby, now gradually move. Like I always do. Don't go at yourself with my cock." He smiled and grabbed Richard's hips to help him set a proper pace. Richard started moving, it was too deep and too good like this. With each thrust, his prostate was hit and after a while, he lost himself in the pleasure and was moving at a mad pace as he squeezed his muscles and clamped down around Chris's cock making the master wild. Suddenly Chris smacked hard on his ass and Richard's muscles clenched even harder, this time involuntarily. "You're fucking yourself on top of me, take it slow, bunny." Chris commanded but Richard didn't want to slow down, it was too good and he was hard again. Another strike on his ass and this time even harder, made him go slow. "I give your inner little girl some freedom and she goes wild." Chris said with a hoarse voice and the words caused Richard to clench around him harder to bring him off with more intensity. 

"Fuck..." Chris leaned and began tonguing his nipple and holding him in place as he came hard and endless inside Richard. Richard kept sucking him in with his ass. Chris was still hard inside him with his head on Richard's chest. Then he grabbed Richard's cock jerking it in fast and small movements. Richard moaned and moved his hips again. "Let go, baby." And Richard did. He felt his entire body draining, he thought he could die out of raw pure pleasure at any moment. 

He let himself go in Chris's arms and tried to remember how to breathe. They stayed like that until Chris held him tight and flipped them so they were laying on the bed then unbuttoned Richard's collar and gently began peeling him off his dress. The pet was fucked into a coma, he'd lost all ability to move. Chris moved the limp body with tenderness until Richard was naked. 

"Happy birthday, master." He whispered faintly after minutes of silence. Chris smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"You know it was the best present I've ever gotten? A baby girl bunny in red." He chuckled softly and kissed Richard's fingers. 

"There's also something else, sir." Richard said with the same sweet woozy tone. Chris turned to him with raised eyebrows, Richard barely opened his eyes and looked up. 

"I'm... I thought about it and I'm... I'm ready." He stuttered and then tried to level his eyes with Chris to show him he was serious. Chris's expression was one of confusion. 

"Ready for what, baby?"

"For you to scene with me, sir." He never broke eye contact and his expression remained determined. Chris raised two shocked eyebrows and his eyes were wide. 

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I know I'm ready cuz I know you'll keep me safe. I just thought I'd let you know and the rest is up to you, sir. As it always is. Besides, I want you to be satisfied with me and if that's the way, so be it. Maybe I'll even like it. I like trying new stuff. So.... Yeah... You have my hundred percent consent." He trailed off and blinked at Chris who remained silent then leaned in and kissed him again trying to convey his appreciation through the kiss. He pressed their foreheads together. 

"You're right. I WILL keep you safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely, let me know what you guys think. your opinions and reactions are pretty important to me. And thank you so very much. :*
> 
> I know this was tooooooo long but sometimes I lose it and go crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost it again. :D I promise I won't update for at least a week.

Their show next night went without a hitch and everyone was as hyperactive as Paul usually was. The after party which was also Chris's birthday party went even better. Satisfied fans were all over them wanting to hear tour stories. Everyone had so much fun and before Chris blew out his candles, he gave Richard a look that it made the little girl inside him scream with happiness. 

They went to the next town which was a small town and they had only one show there but would stay for two nights to get some rest. Chris had told Richard he would scene with him when they got to Chicago, apparently, he knew the perfect place in that city. Richard had a million excited butterflies in his stomach, they had eight days before getting to Chicago and one week after that they were supposed to go to their one month break before the European tour. 

Their show that night went great as well and the after show party was a huge blast, it was held in a bar next to the small venue. Paul had finally made Richard be his wing man. The two of them were at the bar drinking with girls around them, Paul kept ordering refills until they both were pretty drunk and Richard's head went blank, all he could comprehend was all he could see and what he was seeing was a beautiful red head who couldn't get her hands off Richard and was laughing hysterically at every stupid thing Richard was saying in his drunken haze. 

"There's a back yard here, I need some air. Would you like to accompany me?" She shouted through the loud music. 

"Sure he would. Reesh loves fresh air, don't you Reesh?" Paul slurred while he and his brunette were groping each other. 

Richard agreed since it was annoyingly hot and noisy. He walked along side the girl, the back yard was huge and almost dark and completely quiet. 

Richard leaned against the wall and breathed some of the cool air. "Man, it was hot in there." He was really drunk. 

"It'll get hot in here in a sec. Just wait." She whispered and pulled something out of her purse. "You want some weed?" She lit up the pot and offered it to Richard who nodded and took a long drag, held it and exhaled slowly. He felt the kick immediately, he hadn't been using drugs lately so his tolerance was pretty low. "This is good stuff." 

The girl laughed and smoked. "I can't wait to kiss you." She said in a flirtatious tone and was now chest to chest to Richard. 

"You're very hot, Richard."

Next thing Richard knew was that he was being kissed, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't like the usual demanding kisses he was so used to lately. His fuzzy brain was incapable to tell his body what to do, he wanted to stop the kiss but was too out of his mind to do so. He just tried to close his lips but that didn't work either. 

"What's going on here?" A growl in the darkness startled both of them. Richard's mouth was finally free. It was Chris. 

 

Master. 

 

Now Richard was really fucked. He could see the fury in Chris's eyes even in the darkness. 

"Oh... We're having fun, Schneider. Care to join?" The girl slurred and giggled but it laid flat in the awkward situation. Richard's brain was finally back in business but it was too late, he was already fucked. 

"Scamper off." Richard shuddered at Chris hissing from between his teeth even though it wasn't pointed at him. The girl finally sensed that she needed to leave and did. 

Now it was just the master and his delinquent pet. The only sound was Chris's angry breathing, Richard was about to faint in horror. Chris finally took a deep breath like he was trying to get himself under control before speaking. 

"We're leaving. Walk." 

Richard didn't even think about disobeying. They walked out of the bar and Richard was pushed in the van parked out front. 

"Mike? Can you take us back to the hotel then come back for the others? Richard's not feeling well. I can't leave him by himself." He told their driver in a completely flat voice. 

"Yeah Yeah, sure. There's some water in the trunk, you want me to get some for him?" 

"That'd be nice, thank you." Chris sat in the van, uncapped the bottle before handing it to Richard. "Finish it before we get to the hotel." His voice was still stern but the fact that even in his anger, he actually cared about Richard's well-being made the sub feel better. 

Richard leaned his head against the window and slowly finished the bottle. Why did he have to fuck it up? Everything was going perfectly. He was happy, why did he have to ruin it? He was guilty and he knew he deserved to be spanked again, or even throat-fucked. He could probably handle it. 

The drive through was silent just like the trip to Chris's room was. Chris opened the door and waited for Richard to get in first. Richard immediately went to his corner and knelt. He always felt good in his corner, it was where master would fondle his hair and wrap his favorite collar around his neck and tell him how pretty he was. But not this time. Master stood in front of his kneeling form and almost ripped his t-shirt off him. He wrapped a hand around Richard's neck squashing his airway, he kept it going until Richard was about to faint then let go. He bent and harshly unbuttoned Richard's jeans pulling them down to his knees. 

"Take my belt off." Richard complied with shaky hands. So first throat-fucking and then spanking? Richard thought but still nervous. 

"I said take it off, not just unfasten it. You think you can get away with just a nice little face fucking? After what you did tonight?" His tone was menacing and Richard was terrified out of his mind but nonetheless, he complied. He ripped the belt out of Richard's hands, folded it and pushed it into his mouth between his teeth. Richard was startled, he was starting to get an annoying idea of what his punishment would be. Chris left for a moment and came back with a pair of metal handcuffs and tied Richard's hands behind his back. 

"Let's see what rules you broke tonight." Richard felt like a criminal at a hearing and Chris was the judge reading him his crimes with his stone cold voice. 

"First you got drunk then you disappeared on me and I had to look for you. I specifically told you to always be. In. My. Sight.... Then you got high, I can still smell the weed on you. I told you no drugs unless you have my permission. And as the cherry on top, I caught you with that fuckin groupie." He punctuated every word with the same calm and cold tone but he almost hissed the last sentence. 

"You managed to break four rules in less than an hour. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Richard really didn't, he was guilty and he deserved to be punished. He knew that so he trained his eyes on Chris's boots and shook his head no. 

"Then you know you deserve to be punished." It was a statement, not a question so Richard didn't react. He just kept looking down thinking that it was a pretty fair trial, he was even given a chance to defend himself but he really didn't have anything to say. He was guilty.   
"You know what to do now." Richard looked up, puzzled. He didn't know what to do. 

"Eyes down." Master hissed and Richard immediately complied. "You just agreed that you deserve to be punished." 

Richard's eyes snapped, the realization hit him. He was supposed to ask for it. This was humiliating but still somehow seemed fair. The taste of leather in his mouth was beginning to annoy him besides, he couldn't swallow that way, his saliva was about to drip out of his mouth. He looked up with his eyes closed and slightly leaned his head forward offering the belt. Master grabbed it. 

Richard stared at the belt held near Chris's hip and took a deep breath then spoke with a shaky voice. 

"Please, punish me, master."

"Get on the bed, lay on your stomach." The cold tone again. Richard swallowed hard. Walking on his knees with his pants pulled down and his hands tied behind his back was difficult but somehow he managed it and lay on the bed with his eyes closed. He could hear his own heart beat thumping in his head and tried to block it and relax. But there was really no way to relax, he was about to get whipped with a belt. If spanking hurt like that, how much this one would hurt? Richard remembered how his stepfather used to beat him but Richard always managed to get away so the man could never get his hands on him the way he liked. 

Suddenly he felt a leather ball get shoved into his mouth, he mewled with pressure when it was wrapped tightly around his head. "I don't wanna hear you." 

Master growled. Richard heard the loud and terrifying sound of the folded belt in master's hands and turned his hands into fists behind his back. Richard was a ball of adrenaline, his stomach was stirring and his skin was cold and sweaty. Master knew the impact he was leaving. 

 

Then the sound of the belt ripping through the air and it landed. The world blacked in front of Richard's eyes, the pain was nothing like he ever had experienced. He gasped and wailed then out of instinct tried to get away which caused the next lash to land on his hip. The pain was even worse.   
"Get back in position. I don't like hitting where I'm not aiming. So don't make me angrier by moving." His voice was hoarse and out of breath. Richard shuddered and lay back where he was. The next lash came quickly, not giving him time to think. Then after that, it was pure excruciating pain and the sound of the leather ripping through the air before assaulting the already injured skin of his ass. Richard was screaming through the gag but it was no use, it just made breathing even harder, his tears were going into his mouth, he was sobbing. He shut his eyes tightly. His body was stiff as a brick, he felt like he was being broken. He decided to relax his muscles so maybe it would be bearable but the second he tried that, an even harder hit came. His whole body was shaking, nothing meant anything anymore, he didn't know how many lashes it was or how long or when it would stop. He couldn't remember this amount of pain in his entire life, even at the Stasi. They were more about the psychological pain. This... This was entirely different. It was pain concentrated in one place of his body, he was about to black out from the agonizing stings when it suddenly stopped. Richard's face was dirty with tears and from his runny nose. The gag was finally off him and he silently breathed while sobbing. Master rolled him on his injured ass and put his t-shirt over his eyes and covering his face except for his mouth. Then Richard felt three of Chris's fingers opening his mouth with too much rage. He was reminded of that morning when he woke up with Chris's finger still in his mouth and sucked it lightly with too much pleasure. He needed that right now but he was definitely not going to get it. Instead, he was ordered harshly to cover his teeth and now Chris's hard cock was down his throat. He had no control over anything. His head was trapped between Chris's legs and he was thrusting into his throat. "Your throat... Is mine. The only things going down there are my cock and my tongue. I'll brand you as mine if necessary. Don't make me do that. You're my fuck toy and no one else's." Richard was choking, he stopped fighting it mentally. He just lay there lifeless so master could use his mouth and punish him. The man finally came and it went right down his stomach. 

Chris pulled out and stood up. Richard was coughing and trying to breathe, he gasped for air between broken sobs. Master rolled him over again, untying his hands. The slightest brush of his skin on Richard's made the submissive shudder. Even in this state he still needed Chris. 

"Get up. Get dressed and go directly to your room. You will not take anything for the pain. You will not leave your room until I say you can." His voice was slightly out of breath. 

Richard tried to choke out a "Yes, sir." But the words came out as more coughs. It was no use anyway. Master didn't respond and went to the bathroom, Richard heard the water running. 

He slowly dressed and left the room hoping no one would see him like this. When he shut the door to his room, he was empty. His whole body was aching. His skin was on fire. 

He got undressed, the back of his underwear was red with his blood. He went to the bathroom, even peeing was hurting him. He turned the cold water on and stood under it with an expressionless face. His skin was so hot and burning he couldn't care less about the icy water. Suddenly the realization hit him. What he'd done was terrible, it would be considered as cheating in a regular relationship. Chris had actually caught him with someone else. How much more terrible could it get? Getting the shit beaten out of him was the least of what he deserved. Richard's hot tears were now mixed with the water. He was dizzy, the pain in his heart was far worse than the one on his ass. He got out of the shower and his skin was still on fire, he turned the air conditioner on and lay on his bed face first. The cold air brushing over him was feeling a bit good.

Finally the exhaustion of the day and the alcohol and getting beaten to the point of bleeding caught up with him and he fell asleep feeling empty without master's warm body wrapped around him. 

_________

 

He opened his painful eyes and everything was still the same. The events of last night were burnt in his memory and its pain was now spread out through his whole body. The room was awfully cold and Richard's body felt like a dried piece of wood. He stayed there for minutes staring into space. He painfully turned his neck and glanced at the clock. 11:30. 

'If I hadn't fucked up, he was bathing me right now' Richard thought and tears ran on his cheeks again. He tried to get up and cried out in pain. He went to the bathroom and turned his back on the mirror looking at his ass. He gasped with what he saw. It looked terrible, hot and angry red slashes all over his ass. He couldn't even remember how many times he was hit. Around thirty, maybe? He didn't know. He went under the cold water again, the pain soothed a lot. He just leaned against the tiled wall and reveled in his own misery. He didn't care about the pain, didn't even care about being locked up in his own room. Master was disappointed in him. 'You broke four rules in less than an hour.' His stone cold voice played in Richard's head as more tears ran over his face. He turned the water off and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was the definition of shit. Red puffy eyes, sickly pale skin, trembling swollen lips, even the inside of his lips was hurt from the pressure of covering his teeth in that painful way. His throat was a whole other story, he felt like he was catching a cold. His glands were actually a bit swollen. He didn't know whether it was for the blowjob or for crying himself to sleep in a cold room after an icy shower. He walked out of the bathroom and started chain smoking. The only position he could smoke in a little comfortably was kneeling on the couch and laying his body on its top frame. 

After smoking about half the package, he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it thinking it was either Paul or Ollie asking why he was still in his room. Richard ignored another knock but then he heard the voice he needed the most. "Open the door. It's me." Master's soft voice. Richard jumped off the sofa and gasped with pain then, put his cigarette out. 'What if he's here to beat me again?' He was stopped in his tracks. What was he gonna do? Stay in there forever? If master wanted to beat him, he'd be beaten again. He walked over to the door and opened it then stood behind it keeping his head down letting the man in. When he shut the door, he knelt right there with his eyes on the floor. The first thing Chris did was turning off the air conditioner. It was then Richard realized he was shaking the whole time, he had goosebumps all over his naked body. 

He saw master's boots in front of him then felt his soft hand touching his face. The tension was immediately gone from his shoulders, then, master wrapped his collar around his neck and Richard sighed in relief. He loved having his collar around his neck, it was a sign of ownership and it felt so right. The man walked away and Richard peeked up a second, he was pulling the blankets away. He looked down again when Chris turned to him. "In here, pet." Richard heeled over to the master and crawled in the bed lying on his front hugging the pillow. Chris pulled one blanket over his upper body and one over his legs. Richard's pale skin was as cold as a dead body. Chris looked at his ass, it looked painful and he knew that it was. Chris hated last night. He had missed Richard so much he couldn't sleep. He hated beating Richard, he hated sleeping without his curled up body into his lap, he hated waking up alone with Richard's smell all over his pillow but not Richard's warm and needy body, he hated waking up without his baby's mouth wrapped around his finger. What he hated the most was what he felt when he saw him kissing that woman. His pet, his submissive, his property, his RICHARD was kissing someone else. It took him all he had not to choke Richard right there in that damn back yard. He sighed and reached for his pocket to get the sedative lotion out. 

Richard felt the cold lotion along with the soft hands on his skin, he winced with the pain it caused at first. Chris gently gripped his hips and held him in place. "Shhhhh..." 

It hurt for almost five more seconds then it started to feel really good. The pain was gone and Richard couldn't help but hum quietly. He wished Master would talk to him while touching him, he wished he could get a chance to apologize. The soothing massage went on until Richard felt drowsy and relaxed. He was warm, too warm in fact. He wished the blankets would go away. 

"Are you still cold?" Tears pricked in Richard's eyes at master's soft voice. His own voice hitched when he tried to answer. "No, sir." 

"Is it ok if I remove the blankets?" 

Richard sniffed and his tears fell on the pillow. "Yes, sir." Chris removed the blankets and went to the mini-fridge getting water then he held a pill on his finger near Richard's mouth. His eyes were still closed but Chris didn't miss his tears and the wet pillow. "Take this." Richard slowly opened his eyes and then his mouth and took the pill off Chris's finger. Then he helped Richard drink some water and listened to him with a small smile while he was swallowing the water with a small noise so eagerly like the thirsty baby bunny he was. Then Chris rid himself off his clothes and got into bed next to Richard. "Lay on top of me." He ordered so softly and helped him. Richard was sprawled out on top of him with his head buried in the crook of Chris's neck. His breathing was still full of sad and desperate hitches and his tears were wetting Chris's neck. Chris bent his knees so Richard's hips were trapped between Chris's legs then wrapped one arm around his back and his other hand slowly massaging his neck. He was completely enveloped around Richard. He still needed an explanation for Richard's severe disobedience last night but now wasn't the time. Now he needed the warmth of the body he owned. 

They were slowly feeling each other's erections pressing into the other one's body. Chris smiled at Richard's automatic and small grindings on his abdomen. 

"You wanna ride me again or you think you can lay on your back for me?" He asked softly. 

"Whatever that pleases you, master." He said quietly and sincerely. 

"On your back then." 

Richard rolled on his back and spread his legs hugging them near his chest and parting them as open as possible just like he knew master liked. Chris kneeled between his legs and looked at his beautiful sprawled out pet. His eyes were closed and he looked completely in peace.   
Chris spat on his fingers and rubbed it over Richard's entrance and inserted one finger inside him and began circling it to get him opened up. Richard moaned and spread his legs further. Chris pulled his finger out and spat on them again, this time scissored two fingers inside him. Richard was moaning so beautifully. Chris pulled his fingers out with frustration and Richard's eyes snapped up in terror. He thought master was angry again. Chris picked up on his terrified expression and gave him a small smile. "No no, it's ok. You got any lube? My spit won't work, you're still too tight. It'll hurt you again." 

"It... It's ok, sir. I can handle it." It wasn't really hurting. 

Chris glared at him. "What you can or can't handle is completely up to me. You might be able to take my fingers, but my dry cock is another story. You got the lube or not?" He sounded like the time Richard told him they didn't need to switch their bunks. 

"I think there's a bottle in my toiletry bag, sir. Let me get it." He wanted to sit up when Chris pushed him back and leaned over Richard and began kissing him, Richard's face scrunched in pain and he let out a small cry. "What?" Chris pulled away and looked at his pale face. 

"M-My mouth is wounded, sir." He stammered, ashamed. They were so close to talking about it. 

Chris let out a deep sigh and looked down at him, it was undecipherable. Then he reached with his hand and pulled his bottom lip gently down. There were small irritated scars there. "Why did you have to disobey?" He sighed again, he looked sad and Richard just wanted to die. Chris reluctantly got off him and lay next to Richard on his side, looking at his face full of shame. Richard was staring at the ceiling. "I have no excuse for any of it, sir. I rightly deserve every wound that's on my body right now. The only thing that I need... That I really need you to understand, sir is that I would've never let someone other than you kiss me if I was in my right mind." He whispered. 

"What do you mean 'let someone kiss you'? What happened?" Chris was puzzled. 

Richard turned his head and looked at him for a moment then back at the ceiling again. "I was very drunk and the bar was really hot, then she said she needed to get some air and asked me if I would accompany her. I agreed because I needed some air too, in the back yard she offered me weed and I took only one drag. It was very heavy or maybe my body isn't used to drugs like it was before. Then she said something about how hot I was and that she wanted to kiss me. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. My brain was completely shut down after I smoked the weed. I couldn't think or react. The kiss felt wrong, it wasn't like... like the way you do it, sir. I just wanted to pull away but I was too fuzzy and physically out. I just tried to close my lips to her, honestly it kinda felt like I was being raped. Then I heard you and well... you know the rest, sir." He shuddered and trailed off. 

Chris felt startled but didn't let it show. He knew Richard was telling the truth, he was already beaten and there was no reason to lie. "Why didn't you tell me all this last night when I asked you if you had anything to say?" 

"Because I didn't, sir. I put myself in that position. If I hadn't disobeyed you in the first place and... two more times after that... I'd never be alone with her. I didn't want her, not even for one millisecond did I want her. I can take all the beatings in the world... Well that's an exaggeration but... I mean... I just don't want you to be disappointed in me. That's the thing that hurt the most. When you covered my face while punishing me... like you couldn't even look at me... I... I..." He trailed off and covered his face with both hands and began crying quietly again.

Chris just held him tight in his arms and tried soothing him. "Shhhhh... It's ok,,, it's alright now, bunny. I told you when your punishment is over, it's over." He kissed Richard's head and face until he was more composed. 

"I told you, I want you disciplined. I want you to yield to my will. Do you understand now? How the rules are mostly for your own good? It's not to make your life miserable but to shape you the way I want and what I want is always in your best interests." 

Richard nodded and pushed himself into Chris's embrace. This man was all he needed and his words were Richard's actions. "Am I forgiven, master?" He whispered. Chris kissed him and smiled. "You are, baby." 

They stayed like that for minutes until Chris spoke again. "Just to make sure that you completely learned your lesson, for the next week during after show parties you will sit directly in my eyesight and you won't drink anything alcoholic." 

"Yes, mein Herrn." Richard murmured. 

"Good pet." Chris laid him on his back again and sat up while rubbing a hand over Richard's stomach. "Now let's put some food in you. I can hear your tummy crying." He laughed and kissed him there then tickled him until he was squirming and giggling. Chris sat back on the bed with his back against the head board then picked up the phone to call room service. Richard rolled over and lay on his stomach between Chris's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist and littered gentle kisses on master's muscled stomach while he was on the phone. Chris was playing with his hair absent mindedly, then he hung up the phone and took Richard's head in his hands kissing his forehead, then left a small peck on his lips. "Food will be here in thirty minutes, what can we do that doesn't include sex?" He nuzzled his fingers to Richard's cheeks.

"I could give you a manicure, sir." 

"Is that some kinda Chinese blowjob I don't know about?" Chris asked suspiciously. 

Richard resisted an itchy urge to roll his eyes and say something heavily sarcastic. "It's not a blowjob, sir. It's a treatment for your finger nails. I clip them, I file the edges, I massage them with oil and stuff like this."

"Sounds nice but you won't get any color on my nails or make them sharp and weird. My fingers go up your ass so for your own good I hope you know what you're doing." He retorted. 

"I do, sir. I'll get my stuff." Richard's head was spinning with all the potential eye rolling. He went and rummaged through his luggage and when he was back he dumped two huge makeup bags on the bed. 

"Clipper... Nail buffer... Nail file... Lotion..." He whispered the name of each item he fished out of the bag. "It's not my complete kit, sir. I usually get my nails done by our makeup artists when we're on tour but these should do it."

"You got so many shit in here... I thought I knew all makeup tools." Chris said while inspecting the makeup bag. 

"You got your toys, I got mine, sir." He grinned and it made Chris snort. "And here's the lube." Richard handed him a brand new bottle with an even bigger grin. Chris took it and put it on the nightstand. 

He just sat back and watched contentedly as Richard was working on his hands. He looked even more beautiful when he was doing something he was passionate about. Chris noticed that years ago when they first started the band, Richard would practically jump around in excitement while telling them all his brilliant ideas. He was even more hyperactive than Paul when it came to work, sometimes he would get so pushy and controlling that everyone just wanted to kick his ass. That was around the time that Chris's urge to tie him up and gag his mouth and beat the bitchiness out of him had started but it slowly turned into something else. He began wanting Richard the way he never wanted anyone. Instead, he just watched him go into fucked up relationships one after another. He tried so hard to forget his strange feelings and dump his frustration by going to clubs and having fun the only way he knew so that he could act normal around Richard. Chris always knew that was the reason he and Richard always had the worst fights even worse than the two guitarists epic fights. After all these years now Richard was finally his and he wasn't planning on letting the little bunny get away that easy. 

"Done, sir." Richard announced happily. Chris looked at his hands, they actually looked pretty neat. He glanced up at Richard who was waiting for his comment with worry in his eyes. 

"Looks amazing, bunny. Thank you." He pulled Richard to him and kissed his face. Richard's eyes glinted in excitement.   
There was a knock on the door and Chris went to get the food while Richard cleared the bed off his stuff. Chris laid Richard in his lap and fed him with his hands while Richard was humming in pleasure. Feeding Richard would always result in fucking him and Chris loved that part just as much as he loved feeding him, it gave him a huge sense of possessiveness. 

\--

"Don't make me punish you again." Chris whispered when he was finally inside him and took a relaxed breath like he was home after a long day. Richard wrapped his legs around Chris's waist and clenched his ass around him in response while looking up at him. "I missed you, Richard. I missed everything about you. Fucking you, holding you, cleaning you up, talking with you." He sounded so desperate. There was a damn lump in Richard's throat again. "I missed you a lot, too, master. It won't happen again." He whispered and closed his eyes as Chris made love to him, they were in a slow trance, no words, nothing. Just feeling, just Chris very slowly moving in and out of his body and Richard desperately suck him back inside. Chris couldn't kiss his mouth but he so terribly needed to feel Richard's soft skin with his lips. He reached to open his collar so he could kiss his neck but Richard's hands grabbed the collar and he suddenly looked startled. "No no, please, sir. I said I won't let it happen again. Don't do this, please." 

"Baby, I know. I just wanna kiss your neck. If you don't want your collar off you, then it'll stay right there. It's ok, sweetheart." He whispered and withdrew his hands so Richard could relax again. Richard blushed at his own hastily reaction and breathed again. "Oh...well then...t-take it off, for now, sir." Chris smiled and began opening it. "You'll have it back, soon enough." 

Chris kissed and licked up his neck and sucked small bruise under his ear all while thrusting so slowly. "I can't wait until we're off the tour and I can mark you." Richard smiled contentedly at that. After they both came, Chris put his collar back and snuggled him and let him lay his head on his chest. 

"Are you ok? Do you need anything" Chris crooned. 

"I do, sir." He purred and without waiting for permission took Chris's finger in his mouth. Chris smiled, how much he had missed that. They slowly fell asleep and Richard had completely forgotten about the punishment. Everything was heaven again. 

The next day they moved to the next town and their show, as usual, was a huge blast. Richard actually had fun on stage, Paul kept making faces at him from across the stage and every funny thing Flake usually did behind his keyboard was even funnier that night. The man was practically like a scarecrow. His long skinny legs with his doctor's outfit and his stupid sunglasses always made Richard and the others laugh. 

At the after show party Richard was sitting at the bar, thinking of a way of getting his master out of that stupid party. It wasn't that he didn't like parties, he hated it at the moment cuz he wasn't allowed to do anything. He looked at Chris from the corner of his eye, master had a girl in his lap. There was someone else in Richard's throne. He just wanted to smack Till in the head and knock him over cuz he was the one who's been pushing girls in Chris's lap all night, Richard scolded himself for thinking like that about his brother, Till was completely innocent and didn't know anything about Richard and Chris. He sipped on his drink and tried to push the thought away and understand their situation. They had to keep appearances. But what was more interesting to him, was the fact that he actually scolded himself for thinking the way he knew master wouldn't like, he always reminded Richard - in his own specific ways, obviously - to be polite and kind toward their band mates. At the moment he was too sad and too needy to care though, he lit up another cigarette and looked around trying his best not to look at the master or think about his lap full of that blonde bitch as he heard his own voice in his head: 'I'm a lot more prettier than her.' The thought somehow made him a bit relaxed. 

He caught master from the corner of his eye again, he was walking in Richard's direction now. 'Fuck... Am I in trouble?' 

"What's going on Reesh?" He asked, he looked concerned. 

"N-Nothing, sir." He looked up and blinked. 

"You look like a lost puppy, I was watching you. Tell me." His tone was soft but demanding. Richard was over the moon when master said he was watching him. 

"We-well it's just that... Someone needs something and they asked me to ask you for a f-favor, sir." He stammered and swallowed. 

"Who? What favor?" Chris furrowed in confusion, he had one eye on Richard all night and no one had been talking to him. 

"My pet parts are tingly again, master... They need you to,, to play with them." He seemed like his usual childish self only a lot more needy and shy. Chris looked into those damn deep wide baby-blue eyes and raised both amused eyebrows. He loved Richard's way of saying he wanted sex. He could send electricity down Chris's spine and make him think of nothing but his 'Pet parts'. 

"So... They're the ones who need playing and not you?" He half-smiled at Richard's sweetness. 

He gasped playfully and bit his lips for show. "I would've never bothered you if it was for me, sir. They know I'm master's special boy so they asked me." There was really nothing to argue about. Chris laughed darkly and looked at him again, he was staring up at the dominant batting his eyelashes like a baby deer. He definitely was master's special boy and at that moment Chris knew Richard had him completely wrapped around his pretty little finger but sometimes he could let loose, there was nothing wrong with that. Richard was as obedient and surrendered to him as possible. 

"Tell them to wait for another hour then you can go to my room and get them ready for me. Here..." He gave Richard his key card and chuckled again at his ear to ear grin. 

"Thank you, sir. Can I... I mean one of them wants his tail. Can I help him wear it? Please please, I know how." He was practically jumping up and down.   
"No you can't, you might hurt yourself if you don't know what you're doing,,,, ah ah ah no, no arguing Richard." He added sternly when Richard whined in protest. 

Richard pouted and didn't say anything else, that was definitely master's final say. Richard watched around and occasionally the master for another hour, the girls in his and Till's lap had switched their places. Richard rolled his eyes and looked away then got up and left for master's room. 

Chris finally entered his room, all he wanted all night was to play with his little pet. He seemed too needy and desperate for Christoph and the way he expressed it, made the dominant want to take care of his neediness even more. He saw his beauty kneeling naked in his favorite corner which now had a folded fluffy white blanket so Richard's knees wouldn't hurt. He had everything ready. His collar and the chain laid next to him on his blanket. The lube and the key of his collar along with the long chained leather hand cuffs and their key were on the nightstand. The room was semi-dark and what made this scene complete was the little pet himself, the second Chris entered he bowed his head down. The dominant walked up to him and fondled his hair before picking the collar and ordering him to look up. Chris fastened the collar around his neck and watched him. He was the most exquisite sight, he looked happy and cheerful, his beautiful eyes were glinting with innocent anticipation. Chris smiled at his beauty, thinking that he was the source of Richard's happiness made him feel more powerful than ever, he wanted to keep those glinting eyes as happy as possible because it felt good and the pet was also making him the happiest he's ever been but even his good little pet needed to be disciplined. 

Richard leaned in and nuzzled his face into Chris's crotch while purring. He could feel that master was getting hard against his cheeks so he pushed his head a little higher and clamped the buckle of his belt between his teeth and whined. Chris cupped his chin and looked into his eyes. "Baby you're hungry, I'll feed you before I do anything with you." Richard whined again in protest. "No, master feed me after, please. Please." 

It was time for discipline and Richard needed to be taught that his sweet bratty attitude wouldn't always get him what he wanted. "It's so amusing that you think you can dictate me the terms. I say I feed you before I fuck you and that's what I am going to do, you know you really don't have a say in it or in anything else for that matter." He said in his harshest tone. It was the truth and Richard knew that. 

"I know, sir." Richard whispered and looked down. 

"Sometimes it seems you still need a reminder. Don't give me an excuse to give you that reminder." He said and touched his belt for a second. Richard swallowed and bowed his head down. "I won't, sir. I'm very sorry." He was obviously nervous. 

"I hope so." He picked the phone and called the room service and ordered some grilled chicken with cheeps. Richard couldn't eat anything heavy in the evening and Chris himself wasn't that hungry. He went and sat on the bed and ordered Richard to come to him. Richard heeled and knelt in front of the man. "Get on the bed, on your stomach." Richard did and then his hands were cuffed behind his back. Chris picked the sedative lotion and sat next to Richard's hip. The past two days, Chris had taken care of his wounds with the lotion and some antiseptic and giving him painkillers and antibiotics, so it was mostly painless but still looked very bad. Richard's hands were mostly tied behind his back when they were alone since the punishment. He was ok with it, he wasn't really doing anything. Chris bathed him, brushed his teeth, fed him, helped him pee. He was practically like a baby but it felt somehow good to be pampered like that. 

When the food came, Chris had him lay his upper body in his lap again and began feeding him chicken and potatoes with his hand basically finger-fucking his mouth in the process. Richard kept licking and sucking his fingers with glints of mischief in his bright eyes. 

"The taste any good?" Chris smirked. 

"Mmmm... Sir, it's even better with food. It's a whole new definition of finger food." 

Chris laughed so hard that Richard's body vibrated in his lap. "You psycho little shit." 

They laughed like they were back to being just two best friends. It was even more amazing at moments like this. Chris couldn't remember a time that he'd laughed with a submissive. Everything was always like a day at an office job. You go, you negotiate, you scene, you do aftercare and that's it. You're gone. Like a robot. He'd always believed that his lifestyle and the way he had relationships was the best. Of course it was his nature and all those things regarding his underground life were oxygen to him. He couldn't function if it weren't for those activities but when he started things with Richard, it was a new window, a new view of his lifestyle. It was like all those years he was breathing oxygen through a tight straw and now it was oxygen all around him, he couldn't get enough of it. It was the most pleasant thing. 

"Sir?" Richard brought him back to reality. He looked down at his big blue eyes and smiled. "Hm?" 

"What are you thinking about, sir? If I may ask." He was so polite while batting his eyelashes, Chris couldn't help but stare at him for a few moments. 

"Doesn't matter, baby. Here, eat." He fed Richard some more until he turned his head to indicate that he was full. Chris took him to the bathroom and after helping him pee, he began brushing his teeth. He was still in a trance of what he was suddenly feeling, it was too intense. Too new and startling. He was looking at Richard but not really seeing him with his eyes, it was as if Richard was stuck in his head. He pulled the toothbrush out and looked intently at his face, his eyes pointed to the ceiling, so shiny and bright. His mouth fully open filled with the bright blue foam and a drop of it was slowly running down from the corner of his lips and his whole body was practically humming. He suddenly realized Chris was staring at him like that and looked back. He blinked and slightly closed his mouth but didn't say anything. Chris held his face and began kissing the foamy mouth. It tasted like fresh mint but it was still Richard and it felt like heaven, kissing him was the definition of happiness for Christoph. He loved kissing his pet when he was tied up and helpless like that. He loved touching him and playing with him, he loved his needy and real presence, he loved it when Richard was there. Suddenly it hit him, his whole insides were about to melt, he had stopped kissing Richard without knowing it and was staring in his eyes.

 

"I'm in love with you, Richard." 

 

He felt like he just ran through a cement wall and hit his head on it. His head was spinning. He couldn't stop thinking about it. His heart melted at his own feelings and poured on all parts of his body, making every single cell fall in love with this ultimate beauty in front him. 

"I love you." Apparently, he couldn't stop saying it. 

He walked Richard back into the room. Uncuffed his hands before laying him down on his back, then tied his arms to the bed again. Richard didn't say a word, his eyes were wide and he was following every move Chris made. The man was all over Richard. Kissing him. Making him feel what he was feeling.  
He kissed Richard's minty mouth then above his collar and moved to his shoulders and then his chest. He was leaving drops of his liquid heart on   
Richard's skin. He picked up the lube then grabbed Richard's legs and spread them before bending to kiss his inner thighs and make him so softly purr. He coated his fingers and began opening him up. He couldn't wait to be inside him, it felt like a first time. He'd forgotten what it was like to be inside Richard even if he was there that morning. But this... This was different. He wasn't in love with Richard that morning or maybe he was and didn't know it. He definitely knew it at that moment. 

He finally pushed inside him and watched as the love of his life arched his back and made a small noise of content with his eyes closed. It was better that way, he couldn't handle looking into those eyes now, he could lose it. He began thrusting and conveying all his feelings. He thrusted for god knows how long. Slower than ever. Richard threw his head back and clenched and squeezed around him trying to bring him off with maximum pleasure and it worked. Chris came inside him and he knew from the clenches and the noises that Richard was cumming numerously from his prostate. It was so beautiful when he'd come like that. His ass would milk Chris's cock so eagerly like a baby trying to suck the milk out of his mother's breast. He touched Richard's cock and it made him whimper so delicately. After less than ten seconds of squeezing and massaging his cock he came so hard while arching his back, Chris folded his body down so he could drink Richard without pulling out of him. 

Richard lay there, completely spent and out of this world. Chris tried to slowly jerk out of him when Richard came from his prostate again, with his last bit of energy he tried to suck Chris in so he wouldn't pull out. Chris smiled and complied. He lay on top of Richard and whispered in his ear. 

 

"You're mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess. I'm addicted to writing. I just realized it! Sorry if this is too long or boring. The scene part was really one of the hardest things I've ever written. just be gentle with me if it sucked. :D

Chris didn't get much sleep that night. He had put Richard into bed after fucking him into unconsciousness, cuddled him for an hour to comfort him, even though the pet was out cold before he pulls out, so maybe he just wanted to comfort himself. Then he just sat there and smoked until his head began to hurt. 

It was ten in the morning and he was awake for quite a while thinking about it, about Richard, about his own feelings for Richard. The only time he thought he was in love was back when he was twenty years old and met that devil woman from the depth of hell and got his whole psyche fucked up. But even then, he wasn't feeling like this. He realized now that his feelings for Mathilde were purely physical and out of lust for a married woman and the fact that he, himself, was nothing but an angry lost horny young boy. Now was different, he was thinking about Richard even when he was right there with him. He wanted to keep Richard safe and happy no matter what it would take. He wanted to be the care taker of all his needs, even the smallest of them. These past few days which he had Richard mostly tied up were the most comforting days of his life. He had never felt like this before, he had never felt love like this before, it was consuming him and he loved getting burned in that fire and swim in that ocean. What Richard was making him feel was a complete contrast of hot and cold. Both in the best way possible. The more he loved Richard, the more he needed to have complete power and control over him.   
Richard was everything he needed in order to keep breathing. It didn't even matter to him that Richard didn't say anything in return, he just kept quiet and that was exactly what Chris had expected. Richard was always the type of person who couldn't believe that he was loved so he would never say it back to Christoph until he was sure that the love was real. Chris was determined to make him believe that, to make him feel loved and safe. 

He turned his head and watched his pet, his beloved pet. His naked body was going up and down steadily by his slow breathing. Chris could hear the air going in and out of his nose with the most peaceful rhythm. He was laying on his stomach, hugging the pillow with his flawless built up arms, he had one of his smooth long legs bent near his belly and the other sprawled straight. The delicate muscles of his back were moving slightly in the most relaxed way. Richard had the utterly stunning physic, his full pecs felt amazing to touch and grope and his body was lean and muscled up at the same time. The blanket was crumpled underneath his lower body and his perfect round ass which was still wounded but not painful was so easily and beautifully accessible in that position. His face was away from Christoph, he suddenly found himself craving Richard, craving the needy look in his innocent eyes. He picked up the lube and moved to place himself above his pet. His profile was perfect, pale skin and eyes closed and shiny lips parted. Chris smiled at his peaceful state. He lubed one finger and slowly pushed it inside him, he was still slightly opened up from last night's heavy activities. It turned Chris on even more. By the time Chris had three fingers inside him, he slowly stirred and moaned but didn't wake up. Chris lubed up his erection and held one of his cheeks and slowly pushed in. Richard gasped lightly with a tiny noise and barely opened his sleepy eyes. Chris waited for him to gain some consciousness before beginning to move. He leaned over and kissed his shoulder blades, then his temple. "Master..." He moaned with his sleepy voice and pushed his ass further onto Chris's cock. 

"Shhhh... I'm here, baby. Relax and I'll take care of you." He whispered and began moving. Richard bent his knee higher in his belly and made a short sweet noise when Chris hit his sensitive spot. It took him a few thrusts to start his train of prostate orgasms and after that, it was just pretty noises and lots of clenching and squeezing from his deep muscles inside and they made Chris groan and go faster. Richard was a bit sore which made his pleasure even more intense. "That's it baby, keep cumming for me. Not from your cock. That's my breakfast." Richard whimpered at his dark promising words and sucked him in even harder. It took Chris a long time to come and by that time Richard had lost count of his own orgasms. He was lost in the pleasure he was receiving, he would always get lost when master was inside him, all thoughts were gone from his head and all he wanted and needed was to keep the man satisfied and pleased, that was his biggest pleasure, to be good for his sir. 

Chris finally came and filled him up pleasantly and stayed there with his still hard pulsating cock and leaned to kiss Richard's mouth. Richard just closed his eyes and let himself be consumed and used so graciously by the man who claimed to love him just a few days ago. 

Chris slowly pulled out and rolled him over. He starfished on the bed with a well-fucked smile and his cock still hard as a rock. Chris bent over and took Richard's tip in his mouth and sucked it hard while massaging the base of his cock. His length was too sensitive at that point and took him less than ten seconds. Richard gripped the head board and moaned loudly and came hard in master's mouth. He felt like the orgasm wasn't going to finish, he lost all connections to reality and felt all his organs melting and coming out of him in shape of the thick white fluid. 

Chris climbed up and snuggled him after kissing him. "I should make you drink it before you go to the gym, it's free protein supply. You came a river of sweetness." He said with laughter in his voice and Richard shoved his face in his chest and giggled faintly. 

They stayed like that in silence with occasional kisses on Richard's hair. Chris sighed and Richard looked up at his face up close. "Master, Is everything ok?" He looked worried. Chris smiled and rolled on top of him kissing his forehead. "Everything's perfect, bunny. Why do you ask?" 

"You seem pretty tired, sir. I'm just worried about you." He whispered shyly. 

"Don't be. I'm great cuz I've got my special boy..." He leaned and kissed Richard's right side chest, "And my sweet pretty little girl with me." Then kissed his left side pec. Richard blushed at his words and actions and smiled coyly at him. "And I love both my little babies so much." He murmured and softly kissed Richard's forehead. Richard blinked like he was suddenly startled and uncomfortable, Chris picked up on his expression and kissed him again. 

"You don't need to worry about saying it back. It doesn't work like that with me. I love you for me not for you to love me back. I know you don't believe me now, but you will." 

"I'm sorry, sir." He looked ashamed. 

"Hey... Don't be,,, listen. You're not allowed to be sorry for this. You belong to me and I can love you regardless of what you feel. I know how your brain works, Richard, but I'm gonna change that. Don't push yourself into this sort of stupid thoughts. And don't get uncomfortable when I say it cuz I'll probably say it a lot." He said sternly. Richard looked up for a moment. "Yes, sir." 

"Good. I really don't wanna get out of this bed right now." He said and shoved his head into Richard's neck, biting him. Richard squealed adorably.   
"I could give you a massage, sir." Richard offered sincerely. 

"Reeshy, you look like a bowl of melted marshmallow right now and you wanna give me a massage?" He snickered with raised eyebrows. 

"Sir, you take care of me all day, it must be tiring. Let me at least do this one little thing for you." Richard looked up. 

"I take care of you because I love doing it, it gives me joy and because I'm your master and it's my job, and your job is to obey me and be a good little toy."

"Can't a good little toy give his master a massage, sir?" He batted his eyelashes.

"You're being a smart ass again." Chris laughed shaking his head and got off him then helped him sit up, put his collar on him then tied his hands behind his back. He took him to the bathroom and held his cock so he could pee and then brushed his teeth. "I'll clean you up in a few minutes but first I'm gonna tell you your assignments for today and tomorrow. Go to your corner. I'll be there." 

"Yes, sir." Richard blinked, confused. He went to his corner and knelt on his blanket thinking what his assignments could be. 

Chris walked back into the room and sat on the armchair facing Richard who was looking at the floor. "We're driving to Chicago today and I told you I would scene with you because you told me you were ready. Correct?" 

"Yes, sir." He felt his heart beat raising. 

"What I showed you that night, in our very limited time at that club, was a small drop in the ocean of my, now our, lifestyle. I know you gave me your consent but there are so many things that you don't know yet. I thought about it and decided your consent doesn't really mean anything when you don't know what awaits you. I still need to know what's going on in your head so I can reach a final decision. Now... Tell me."

Richard took a deep breath and didn't look up. He was thinking so Chris gave him his time. He was silent for almost two minutes before speaking with his eyes still on the floor. "I think no matter how many theoretical training or tours you give me doesn't really help me be prepared, it just builds up anxiety for me, sir. You know I'd rather jump into things than to stall what I know that has to be done eventually. I gave you my consent, true, sir. But I didn't give you my consent because I believed that I had all the information. I only know one thing and that's enough for me to be able to leave my body, and eventually my mind, in your hands. I trust you, sir. That's enough for me." 

Chris kept an expressionless face for a minute, then sighed. "Thank you, Richard. I will not misuse this valuable gift you're giving me." 

"I know that, sir." 

"And I believe you're right about jumping into it. So... We have today and tomorrow to get you ready. As for your diet in the next two days which is vital to what we're gonna do... Do not drink anything caffeinated or alcoholic. The tequila shot before the show is inevitable, you can drink that. Drink lots of water, this is very important, Richard. Being hydrated is very important. No greasy food, only protein and vegetables and fruits. Lots of them. We arrive in Chicago a little after lunch and we have to go sound check for tonight's show immediately. You won't attend tonight's after show party, you need to rest, go to your room and sleep. You will have tomorrow all to yourself, without me. Now, this is not a punishment, it's an opportunity for you to relax and gather your thoughts and of course take care of your personal hygiene the way you know I'd expect from you. You already have my permission to go out tomorrow and do whatever you think is necessary. I will pick you up tomorrow night at around midnight, make sure you do some yoga and stretching and relaxation before that, this is very important. Also, have dinner around ten. Smoking is ok as well. Any questions?" He instructed calmly and slowly and Richard made a mental note and tried not to think about the fact that he had to be by himself all day tomorrow but looked like he really needed that time. 

"Do I have to be by myself all day, sir?" His voice came out low pitched and sad and it startled him so he cleared his throat. 

"I told you, baby boy, you need this personal time. You'll know what I mean." He said with his voice full of affection. 

Richard only nodded and couldn't help but pout. 

"I also have a very important task for you.... I need you to practice breathing. Start with breathing deeply through your mouth and try to gradually do it through your nose. Try to focus on your breathing like you haven't done before. Try to feel your body parts as you breathe, feel how they stretch and help you get the air in and out. Breathe in every position or during whatever you're doing and just focus on that and nothing else. Keep practicing all the time, I'll check with you. Not verbally probably. I'll explain the reasons for this task later." He said with the same professor-at-a-university tone. "Richard, this is very important for your training and for what I have in mind for you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir. I will practice breathing." Richard was more confused by the second but he knew he wasn't gonna get any reasons right now. 

"Now do one for me, close your eyes and inhale as deep as you possibly can, then as your lungs are full, try to empty your thoughts. Let the air circulate through your body and make your brain focus on it..." Richard did, the inhalation was feeling good, he tried to put his thoughts away. It was really relaxing. He felt like he was with his yoga instructor. She was just like this about breathing but Richard never took her seriously or listened. 

"Now very slowly, exhale." Richard did and it actually felt pretty good. "You did good, baby. Now open your eyes and come here." He gestured to the space between his legs. 

Richard knee-walked to him and stood on his knees between Chris's legs. Master fondled his hair and face then left a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm so proud of my baby." He crooned and Richard smiled sweetly. "I'm gonna miss you so much, bunny but I wouldn't do this if it wasn't necessary. Can you be strong for me and just focus on your orders? That would please me." He whispered while playing with Richard's hair. Richard turned his face up and nuzzled his face in Chris's palm and kissed it a few times. "I'll miss you too, sir. But I want to please you so... Yes, I can do it." 

Chris smiled and started kissing his, mouth. Richard tasted so good, he just couldn't get enough of the wet heat of his mouth. "I've got a little present for my pretty pet." He slowly broke the kiss and moved his arm to open the nightstand drawer then Richard saw a wide leather band in his hand, it was a simple black choker. "It's your public collar. You wear it everywhere you go, no one will know what it means only you know. It means I own you and you're all mine. It also means that I love you....very much." Chris opened his private collar then kissed his neck before putting the choker on him. Richard was smiling so happily. "Master, this is so cool. I've always liked chokers. Can I go see myself in the mirror?" He looked up with twinkling eyes. 

"Yes, my love. You can." Chris smiled at his child like happiness. He stood up and walked to the mirror looking at himself enthusiastically. 

He looked sexy being completely naked wearing only a wide black leather choker while having his arms tied behind his back. 

"Master, this is great. Thank you so much." He said excitedly to the master who was now standing behind him. Chris turned him to himself and hugged him tightly and kissed him. "You're welcome, sexy bunny." Richard wanted so much to hug him back but his hands were tightly tied so he just shoved his head in Chris's neck and littered butterfly kisses there. 

Chris took him to the shower and washed him so tenderly then rubbed his behind with the soothing cream and began dressing him. Richard was silent as usual but he was looking intently at Christoph this time. Chris finally looked back with a half smile. "What's with the staring?" He asked. 

"You're so so beautiful, master." He had a pink blush on his cheeks and smiled coyly. "And oh my god, you're so hot, sir." He said with a theatrical tone and it made Chris raise both eyebrows with a crooked smile. "Are you flirting with me, Reeshy?" 

"Sir, I mean it. You're just... So... Attractive." He said with dreamy eyes. 

"Ok, get out before I have to undress you again." He laughed before continuing. "Go get breakfast. And don't forget your task and your diet." 

"Yes, mein Herrn." He smiled playfully. Chris nudged him to the door with a smack on his ass and he got out and headed to the restaurant. 

______________

 

They were on the bus again, heading to Chicago. Richard spent most of the three-hour drive in his bunk. He just got out for peeing or getting a new bottle of water. He kept practicing his breathing, it felt good. His head was feeling pleasantly light and his body was relaxed. The problem was that he just couldn't dump his thoughts away. Now that he was alone, he was observing the past few days from afar. Remembering every little thing Chris was doing to him or for him or even the way he was doing them, he somehow managed to make every simple activity into something erotic for Richard. Feeding him, dressing him, helping him pee. That was the strangest. He would stand behind Richard with his arms around his hips, holding his cock with one hand and Richard had to pee while being kissed on his neck and shoulder. The first time, he was so embarrassed and turned on at the same time that he got an erection and Chris laughed and kissed him even more. Richard kept thinking about the past few week's course of events. He was more dependent on Christoph every day. He could feel his body falling a little bit further into submission with each passing day. Every one of Chris's actions were like a small soft lovely and sexy kick into that pit, sometimes his actions were too harsh but even that had its own specific effect. Chris fucked him like he was fucking his property, like Richard was his to use and play with. He felt like an actual toy in Chris's hands, a melted flimsy toy who enjoyed being used like that, pleasing Chris was turning into a habit... No... A need. He needed to please Chris. He loved being rewarded, whether the reward was a simple endearing word or it was being fucked in his favorite positions. Sometimes the reward was a small present, a collar, earrings, a makeup tool, chocolate, his favorite snacks or whatever. He was feeling appreciated. Nothing would be left unseen or ignored, all his actions mattered to Christoph. He felt like his brain was being reprogrammed, it didn't matter though. As long as he would get his favorite prize which was -to Richard's embarrassment- being fucked by Chris. The sex was addictive, Chris's body and touch were addictive, the way he'd claim Richard without even saying a word was mind numbing. The way Richard felt safe like he never did before, even when Chris was brutally beating him... Even then he felt safe. He knew it was the result of his own actions and he was just getting a reaction. When someone fucks you like they own and possess you, they'd punish you the same way. 

Richard breathed deeply again. 

He could hear the distant chatter and laughter. His band mates were all in the common area of the bus and he was alone in the bunk area. He drank some more water then touched his public collar. He smiled. Master said it means that he's owned. He smiled at that. Till said he liked his new choker and Paul said it was cool but too girly. Ollie and Flake, as usual, didn't comment. 

He heard the leather-curtain of the bunk area. Someone was here. He heard steps then the closed curtain of his bunk was pulled slightly opened.   
Master. 

Richard looked up at him. The way Chris was peering at him made him feel protected, he slowly reached with his hand and caressed Richard's face with his thumb. Richard hummed so quietly and smiled. Master was now touching his lips. Richard kissed his thumb a few times and didn't take his eyes off master then he slightly opened his mouth and sucked the thumb in. A satisfied smile formed on master's lips, Richard couldn't get enough of master's fingers in his mouth and master always let him have it after sex or in the mornings before sex. Master slowly pulled his thumb out but Richard whined and picked his head up then took it between his lips again and sucked it even more eagerly. The man smiled and nuzzled his other fingers to his pet's beautiful face. 

Richard finally let go and laid his head back on the pillow. Chris brushed a finger on his collar and he was gone. The curtain of his bunk was slid closed again. Richard let out a breath he didn't know he was holding then turned on his side, curling his body like a fetus. He fell asleep within minutes. 

The drive went on so long and so tiring. They dump their stuff at the hotel and went immediately to the venue for sound check. The show that night went amazing. They could finally have a full pyro production in Chicago and they all were excited about that. After the show, when Richard took a shower and got dressed he told the others that he wasn't attending the after show party cuz he was too tired and sleepy. 

When he shut the door to his room, he was almost already asleep. He just brushed his teeth and went straight to bed. 

The next morning he woke up early and planned his day, he felt pretty excited about his day. He had breakfast alone since everyone was still asleep then went to the hotel's gym and asked for a yoga instructor. They gave him a phone number and he called and set a session for that evening. He asked the hotel info for a good beauty salon and after getting the address, he took a cab and went to the salon. He entered the huge salon, it wasn't very crowded and everything was white and very clean. The employees were beautiful and polite, the young lady at the reception had welcomed him and asked if Richard needed anything. 

"Um... Yeah, I need a full Brazilian wax and a whole body wax, and I need my face shaved then I need... um... mani pedi, if you have a spa that'd be perfect." There was really no way he could make a mani pedi sound masculine so he just tried to act normal. The people at the salon back in Berlin where he always went knew him completely and he never had to worry about stuff like this. 

After about two hours he was done. His skin was softer and smoother than ever, the lady who waxed him used a hand made coconut lotion on him and Richard liked it so much that he bought a bottle of it from her. His nails were perfectly done, he had them painted red and black. He loved the combination. After he left the salon he was so relaxed and happy, he would love to shop when he was feeling like this so that's what he did. He bought some clothes to wear for that night then he was so tired that all he wanted was to sit in a nice spot and have a nice lunch by himself. He found the perfect outdoor restaurant by lake Michigan and sat in a cool breezy spot at a dark green wooden table. He was smoking while looking at the lake, it was so beautiful and peaceful. He was lost in his head again, he liked this state of mind. It was so peaceful and calming. He ordered smoked salmon and decided to treat himself with fancy food. 'Delicious boys deserve delicious food.' He thought and then felt embarrassed by his own amount of narcissism. He liked to think it was Chris's fault. He kept treating him like an actual prince or princess, Richard grinned at the thought, except of course for when he was fucking him. At those moments he was master's little slut. He shook his head to jerk these thoughts out. Somewhere in his deep unconscious, he didn't want to believe that Chris really loved him. Very deep inside, Richard still believed that there was nothing about him that could make someone love him. Maybe he was a good fuck but it wasn't enough reason for Chris to fall for him, he didn't have to tell Richard that he loved him, he already had him in every way. So what if he was actually telling the truth? What if Chris actually was in love with him? Richard knew if he let himself go and give into his feelings completely then it was over. His voice of reason began talking to him, he was always right and Richard hated it. 'You already gave up your control, you stupid thing.' Even if it wasn't for the nature of the relationship Richard knew he had no control over his emotions anymore. He was already in it deep. So it didn't really matter if he couldn't believe Christoph. He was already in love with master. He sighed and kept smoking. 

He ate his lunch in peace and quiet and had to skip dessert since everything he liked was full of chocolate and butter and other high-calorie ingredients. He just ordered his favorite honey lemon tea and watched the lake again while smoking. 

"Wow. Richard?" Richard jumped at the voice calling his name. It was Jamie. His eyes snapped up as he saw him in regular clothes and the fact that he used Richard's real name. 

"Yeah, I figured you were Rammstein's guitarist just last night." He laughed and they shook hands. 

"Oh... So you were at the show last night?" This guy was everywhere apparently. Richard politely offered him a seat, he thanked and sat down. 

"Oh yeah, man. I'm a big fan. You guys are awesome. I finally got sir to let me go to one of your shows. It was magical, fuckin perfect, dude. I'm telling you." He looked too excited, Richard smiled at that. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. It was the tall guy, right? Um... Joe was It?" 

"Yes, he's my sir. One of them actually." 

"How many you got?" Richard's eyes turned into circles. 

"Joe is my owner. He sometimes gives me to his friends, other doms, you know? Like Ted. You saw him the other night, the one who wanted to get his hands on you." He gave Richard a half smile. The unsettling mental image of the guy who called him a kitten appeared in his head. 

"What do you mean 'gives you to his friends'? You don't want him to?" He tried to hide his surprise. 

Jamie lit up a cigarette before speaking. "It's a lot more complicated than that. I'm not a sub. I'm a slave actually. I gave my consent to sir Joe years ago. It involved me having no control over anything that's done to me. So the fact that I have no say in anything anymore is consensual unless one day what I want is to leave." 

"Must be tough." 

"It's not. I love him. Besides, lots of long term D/s relationships eventually turn into master/slave. TPE is a lot better than it sounds." He grinned. 

"What's that?" Richard asked confused. 

Jamie laughed at his puzzled eyes. "How long have you been doing this before master Christoph?" 

"It's my first time." He tried to not let his irritation show. 

"Oh... That explains a lot. I never thought of master Christoph as some one who would be interested in inexperienced ones." He said as a matter of factly.

"Why do you still call him master anyway?" Richard questioned. 

"I was his pupil. He taught me everything I know about being a sub. Not just me, it was basically like a class, we all called him master, even other doms who were trained by him still call him master. I told you that the other day, he's awesome at what he does. Those days as his pupil were the best days of my life." He smiled with memories. "Then I came back to him after a year of being with other doms. I asked him to scene with me and obviously, I couldn't get enough after that so I asked to be one of his subs." 

"How many did he have? I mean one is too much work from what I know let alone two or more." He imagined Chris lining up faceless subs every morning and brushing their teeth or bathing them and feeding them. The image could be funny if it wasn't about Christoph. 

"Too much work? It's not really. You negotiate and then you get together once or twice a week. You fuck or you scene and that's it. It's having a slave that's too much work. The care taking part becomes more important." 

Richard felt like he was just punched in his guts. Was he a slave? No no, he hated that word. What the fuck did that even mean? He tried to focus. He still wasn't made to do something he didn't want and Chris told him he wouldn't share him so maybe it wasn't that bad. 

"Do all slave get shared?" Maybe it was better to ask these questions from the master of fuckery-art himself but even the thought of it was pretty scary. 

Jamie laughed again. "You ask the cutest questions. There's no universal law that applies to all master/slave relationships. You're physical and emotional limits are still completely considered. If a slave doesn't want to be shared, he says it before they sign the contract." He put his cigarette out and looked intently at Richard. "So he wants you to be his slave? That's why you're suddenly pale and terrified?" He smiled. 

Richard knew this kind of people, they would try to draw information out of others. Jamie didn't seem like a bad guy, he looked like he wanted to help but Richard really didn't want to let others know about their secrets. Not only because of the nature of the relationship, but also because of the band. He had more important things to consider so he knew he had to lie. "I'm not allowed to talk about it, Jamie. I'm sorry." He mustered his most sincere smile. 

"Oh, of course. I understand. Just... I mean it's probably a stupid thing to say since you've known him longer than I have but... He's pretty understanding. You can easily talk to him as long as you're polite and respectful and not demanding. He's very touchy about his principles." 

"I know that, thank you though, Jamie." His smile this time was real. He glanced at his watch. "Fuck it's 5. I still got some stuff I gotta do. It was nice meeting you again." 

"Yeah, you too. Also... You guys fuckin rock. I'm going back to Berlin tonight. Maybe I'll see you again back home and then you have to sign my ass cheek. Please? I'll get it tattooed if sir lets me." 

Richard laughed at that and stood up to be hugged by Jamie. "Sure, Jamie. Of course." Jamie kissed both his cheeks and blushed in excitement. "Wow." He said with twinkling eyes. They said goodbye and Richard left. 

He decided to talk to Christoph about it. After the scene of course. By now the built up was so much that he was actually looking forward to it. He went back to the hotel and stayed in his room trying to relax and practice his breathing. If being a slave was anything like the past few weeks, he assumed he could be ok with that. 

This breathing was really good, it was automatically making over thinking a lot difficult. He had to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling very calmly so it was easier for his mind to go blank. At 7 o'clock he left his room to go for his yoga practice. It was even better, his life had a sort of order it never did before. After his session, he saw Paul and Ollie in the lobby. 

"Reesh, where have you been all day?" Paul asked and looked at his wet clothes. 

"I went sightseeing and window shopping then I got my nails done. And I had a yoga session just now. It was great, you guys should try it."

"Sounds like fun. Why didn't you tell us? We could go together. God knows where Schneider has been since after lunch so we've been pretty bored." Paul pouted. 

Richard was interested in the fact that Chris wasn't in the hotel as well but he didn't ask about it. 

"If you'd go skating with me, you wouldn't be bored." Ollie rolled his eyes at him. 

"I told you, I wanted to go eat those super thick Chicago pizza thingies. I don't wanna go skating." He stuck his tongue out to Ollie who settled for an eye rolling again. 

"Sorry, Paulie. I kinda needed some alone time." 

"I get it. It's alright." Paul smiled at him. 

Richard excused himself and went back to his room to take a shower and ordered some soup and salad for dinner. It was around 10 when he began getting ready. He rubbed the coconut lotion all over him, spiked up his hair, put on his black eyeliner and made his eyes look fierce and hot. He wore black leather pants and tight black shirt he bought that day, then put his boots on. 

Then he just waited while drinking water and trying to relax but it was no use, he was so nervous he couldn't stop pacing around or going to the bathroom. Eventually, he stopped drinking water so he could get his bladder under control. Finally, around midnight there was a knock on his door. He jumped and opened up. 

Master. 

He was wearing black linen pants with a black hoodie. He looked casual but still, his entire aura was utterly dominative and the way his eyes glinted and he ran them over Richard made the smaller man want to faint right there. 

"You look even more fuckable than ever." He licked his lips and Richard blushed, as usual. 

"Thank you, sir." He smiled shyly. Chris suddenly walked in and shut the door, pinning Richard effectively to it and kissing him like he was trying to eat him through his mouth. He bit Richard's tongue then swallowed his whine and sucked his lips harshly. He broke the kiss but still had Richard's bottom lip firmly between his teeth, he breathed short and fast and Richard felt their erections pressing against each other. 

"Absolutely delicious." Master whispered and breathed in Richard's neck. 

"If we stay here any longer, I might fuck you until there's nothing left of you to play with. So let's just go." His voice was hoarse and dark and harsh and Richard felt his heart beating in his throat. They walked out of the hotel and down the street to get a cab. Richard couldn't help but lean into Chris a bit. He missed him so much, he was too needy and horny all day that he wished Chris would just fuck him before they left the hotel. 

The drive through was in silence. They found themselves in front of a huge bar and they entered. It was a regular bar with normal looking people drinking and dancing. Chris walked them to the end of the bar, there was a huge metal door and there was a huge man standing in front of it. Christoph looked up at the man expectantly, the guy nodded in acknowledgment then looked at Richard with a smile that showed his one small golden teeth. He opened the door and let them in then shut the door behind them. 

It looked like they were in an art gallery. The walls were covered with erotic paintings and photos. Richard could hear one of his favorite Chopin pieces. He looked at the paintings, most of them were Victorian erotic with BDSM elements. Women tying up men with crops in their hands, a man having two beautiful women suspended from the ceiling with their faces mimicking pure pleasure. One of them was really intriguing, a bunch of men had a young beautiful boy on a table and each of them was doing something with the boy, one was fucking him, two were going at his nipples, one had his cock down the boy's throat. 

"What is this place?" Richard heard his own voice full of wonder. 

"One of the best underground clubs in America. You like it?" He said and stood next to Richard watching the painting. 

"These are so cool, sir. I think I might have some ideas for our next album covers. These are pure art." He was so excited. 

"My Reeshy, getting artistic ideas from literally everything." He smiled and kissed Richard's temple with pride. Richard gave him a huge smile and walked to watch the rest of the paintings. He'd always lose himself while watching art works like this, his brain was exploding with ideas. Chris knew how Richard was feeling so he was patient and let him explore all of it while he stayed back and just enjoyed his perfect figure moving around so gracefully. They reached the end of the hallway, Richard turned and walked to Chris. "Thank you for letting me look at these, sir. They were magnificent." He beamed shyly at Chris. The man kissed his forehead in response and guided him to another area. There was a huge reception table with a young lady sitting behind it. 

She looked up at them then fixed her eyes on Richard and blinked before turning to Chris. "Welcome back, master Christoph. Would you like to go to the dungeon now?" 

Richard's eyes snapped up. 'What the fuck is a fuckin dungeon?' 

"Thank you, Angie. And yes please." 

She pressed a button on her desk and after a few seconds, one of the doors around them opened and a girl wearing a small black dress came out. She stared at Richard at first just like 'Angie' did. 

"Clara, please take master Christoph to the dungeon he ordered today. Here's the key, sir." Angie gave Chris a key and smiled politely again. They walked behind Clara into another hallway, but this one was just a corridor full of rooms. Everything was too fancy, the walls and the doors were covered with red leather. Richard felt his entire body shivering but didn't want to say anything when someone else was listening. 

"We laid everything out just the way you asked so you should be fine. In case of any incident, you know how to reach me. Have fun." She finally stood in front of a door and said politely. Chris thanked her and she left after giving Richard another smile. Richard was so nervous he forgot all manners and instead of smiling back he just looked away. Chris opened the door and stood aside so Richard could go in first. "Ladies first." He said with a smile and Richard walked in. 

It looked like a museum from the Renaissance era. Gigantic lights hanging from the stone ceiling. The walls were made of huge pieces of stone, the furniture was unbelievable. A wooden Saint Andrew's X was in the corner next to a very comfortable looking red velvet couch and a king size bed with curtains. A complete set of leather sex swing was hanging from the ceiling using long and very thick chains, its back support was made of so many leather straps and it looked comfortable. There was a huge fancy table next to the swing with so many stuff on it, Richard couldn't see what they were because they were covered with a red piece of velvet fabric. The table had also lots of drawers underneath it. There was a very big wooden closet with a glass door with all the equipment in it. Different types of cuffs and spreader bars, chains and collars, crops and floggers, so many candles and so many diodes and butt plugs and other stuff that Richard didn't know what they were. The only modern looking thing in the room was a refrigerator across from the bathroom door. A light piano solo music was heard in the room. 

"It's called a sex dungeon." Chris said as he began undressing Richard. Richard was so mesmerized by everything he was just automatically moving his body to help Chris in the process. Chris ran his hands over Richard's soft and smooth skin, he didn't want to stop touching him or smelling him but there were more important things to do. 

"Go kneel next to the swing. From now on when I say kneel, you sit on your knees and spread them and put your hands behind your back and your eyes down." He was using his dominating tone again and it got Richard to obey like a robot. Kneeling like that made him even more turned on. 

"Usually at this point, I should tell you exactly what I'm going to do but since this is a very special circumstance I won't tell you anything until it's over. Are you ok with that?" 

"Yes, master." 

"Good. Did you do the things I asked?"

"Yes, master." 

"Tell me what you learned." 

Richard cleared his throat before speaking. "It felt good to breathe that deeply, sir. At first, I didn't understand it and couldn't relax but slowly I realized the more I concentrate on breathing, the less I over think or feel bad. I could just enjoy the simple act of breathing."

"That's very good, Richard. What you learned is very important for what I'm about to do. You need to be able to circulate the pleasure or the pain in your body. Don't let it get stuck at the source. Scatter it around your physical body and let yourself be consumed. Enjoy it with breathing. If you can do that, if you can breathe deeply through your pain, you can turn it into intensified pleasure. Can you do that for me?" 

"I'll do my best, master." His voice was shaking. Chris walked to him and helped him stand up and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not gonna torture you, Richard. So don't be scared. I'll take care of you. Ok?" He whispered soothingly. 

"Yes, sir." Richard was obviously a bit more relaxed. 

"Good. Get on the swing." He helped Richard to lay in the swing. It was so comfortable and Richard could fall asleep in it. His arms and legs were hanging off it and he felt too exposed. Chris stood next to the swing, the swing was leveled with Chris's hips. He began running a hand over Richard's whole body and then his smooth waxed crotch but didn't touch his cock. "You're so beautiful." He whispered and it made Richard shudder in pleasure. "Everybody wants to have you but I'm the only one who gets you this way. I'm the only one who owns you. You don't even know how horny this makes me." He moved and stood above the head of the swing and bent over and kissed Richard backward while playing with his nipples. Rolling them and pinching them between his fingers. Richard moaned and clutched into Chris's hair. The man broke the kiss and made his sub whine in protest.

"Tell me your safe word and when you use it." He was back to his authoritative tone and walked to the wooden closet. 

"It's hurt, sir. I use it when I'm uncomfortable or in pain." 

He was back with so many ropes and leather cuffs. "You also need a non-verbal safety for when you can't speak for any reason. I put my finger in your palm and if you wanted me to stop whatever I was doing, you grip my finger. If you were ok, you do nothing. Got it?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"And make as many noises as you like. No one can hear you but me. Also, you may cum whenever and however you like. How many times you like." 

"Thank you, sir." At least that was relieving. 

He began restraining Richard to the chains holding the swing. Each arm to each chain above his head and each leg to the chains holding the other end.   
"I brought you your own collar." He wrapped Richard's collar around his neck and its chain around one of the swing's straps so his neck was held in place and if he tried to move his head he'd choke himself, then wrapped the rope around his stomach and up over his shoulders then tied it to the swing, knotting it like a professional boy scout. Richard was now completely helpless, he couldn't move a muscle. Nothing. He could just breath so that's what he did. 

Master stood over him again and ran his eyes over the helpless naked body. He had a feral smile, he looked like a hunter who had his prey in a cage ready to skin. He had a blind fold in his hand. 

"I love you." Richard heard and then everything went dark. He could only hear and feel. 

He heard movements around him and then his nipples were being sucked and pinched, he moaned through the pleasure and the sucking continued. Then, it was over and he heard something metallic then he felt its coldness over his sensitive nipple and it bit him hard. He tried to wince but couldn't so he just whimpered to the strange sensation. It was like his nipples were being steadily bitten by a set of cold metal teeth. It was hurting but the pleasure it caused was a lot more. 

"Breathe through it." Master instructed. Richard inhaled deep and slow and felt his chest getting filled with air and as he exhaled, he could feel that the pleasant sensation in his nipples went straight to his cock. Then suddenly another even harder sting right under his belly button. He gasped with the pain, it felt like something punctured him but then master was massaging and squeezing his balls and the pain was forgotten. All pleasure and he moaned again. 

Then he heard himself scream. 

 

He screamed as the next pinch was on his scrotum. It was so painful, he just screamed and didn't think about anything else. The pain was so odd, he didn't want it to stop, he was curious to know what would happen next, so he breathed again. 

"Good boy. You're learning. This is where you belong. In bondage, serving your master. Take what I'm giving you and be grateful." Chris's voice was going straight to his brain and scattering around his body. Richard knew he was taking pleasure in pleasing Chris. He moaned when he felt something ticklish running over his body and he knew it was a flogger. The leather tails were moving so agonizingly on the spots that were being clamped and pinched. Suddenly Chris yanked on his nipples and he screamed, this time in pure pleasure. But then a stinging pain was in his right nipple and before he knew it, Chris was licking and sucking the extremely sensitive nipple. Then he screamed again with the amplified pain in his other nipple and then the flogger landed hard on his stomach and it followed a very gentle path down on his cock and nipped scrotum. He was so confused, he didn't even know what was pain and what was pleasure. The fact that he wasn't able to move had made everything even more intense. Indicating the difference between pain and pleasure was impossible. He could just screech to the feeling. 

"That's it. Scream for me. No one can hear you, baby." It was only then, Richard realized the tongue on his nipple was gone and Chris was between his legs. He flogged his upper body and yanked on the painful spot near his belly button, then began jerking his cock so fast, Richard was confused again. He wailed but then tried to breathe. The first one hitched in his throat but with the second one, he could level the pain and pleasure. His body felt like it was on the water. Then a soft hot mouth was around his cock, swallowing around him so hard. He felt the built of orgasm flowing down from his brain through his sensitive nipples and down his abdomen and into his cock. It was everywhere, it was impossible to tell where the source of pleasure was. He just let go. It was nerve-wracking. He had lost all touch with reality. He was in the sky and the sky was buried inside the earth and that's when it happened. The sudden unbearable pain in his scrotum mixed with the pleasure of getting his cock blown right in the middle of an orgasm. Somehow he felt another strong built gathering from all over him and flowing somewhere he didn't even know. The orgasm was everywhere. At that point, he thought he could cum from his fingertips. 

Then it stopped. All his organs felt like an individual heart. They all were beating so hard, Richard felt he could detonate at any moment. 

Then his lips were being kissed so deeply and possessively. Master was claiming him through his mouth. Richard opened his lips and went still to let Chris feel his submission. Richard was leaking with submission and Chris felt it and took it with all he had. 

Then the kiss stopped. He was being flogged on his cock and balls and he screamed again. Every inch of his skin was hypersensitive at this point and even the light touches of the leather tails could make him cum again. Then the flogging stopped and before Richard could fathom if he had come again or not, master had three fingers inside him, stroking his prostate until Richard was just moaning in pleasure. 

"You like it, huh? But I think you need another lesson. I'm not done with my play thing yet." Richard whimpered loudly at the harsh tone and wicked words which continued. "What I'm gonna do next is pure pain. You can either make it worse by screaming or you can turn it into pleasure by focusing and breathing. Take it and dispense it through you."

He kept stroking Richard's sweet spot until he began cumming from his prostate. Just the way the pet loved. When he was in the middle of his train of orgasms it happened again. It was beyond everything. Master slapped his balls and yanked on them and repeated, Richard thought he could die from the pain, he cried out. His orgasms turned even more intense when he tried to breathe through. Before he knew it, the fingers were gone and finally master was inside him, pumping into him mercilessly while squeezing his balls and flogging his sore and sensitive nipples. The swing was moving back and forth with the hard animalistic thrusts and Richard was levitating mid-air. He was almost sure that he was flying, he might as well had wings. He didn't have a physical body anymore, he was a ball of pure pleasure. No pain anymore or even if there was any pain, he wasn't able to feel it. He was all submission and obedience now. He was a free bird chained to his owner's will and he loved it. 

The orgasms wouldn't end, his entire body was one united sex organ now and it was cumming and cumming without control. Richard felt a ticklish warm flow inside his soul. The feeling made him happy, his owner was happy with him so he rewarded him. Richard was so happy he wanted to laugh but someone else was already laughing, Richard could hear his own giggles but couldn't feel his mouth making those sounds. 

Then he was being unrestrained, apparently, that was funny too cuz he was still giggling uncontrollably. He thought he was high on some drug. It was the best drug anyway. He could hear someone talking but words weren't decipherable. 

"Reeshy, I need you to walk. Come on, baby. Walk for me. Let's get you to bed and you can keep laughing." He finally recognized his owner's soft voice commanding him to walk. He also felt being wrapped in his arms. He walked and walked and then the darkness turned even darker and Richard was free falling into oblivion. 

_________

 

"Time to come back, bunny. Wakey-Wakey, sweetheart." It was dark even when he tried to open his eyes, he felt something over his eyes. He was laying on his stomach and barely felt his arms around his body. He finally had a body, he thought he just had a dream where he was a happy spirit flying through the clouds. He felt feather-like kisses trailing on his back. Then another touch. Someone was massaging him, it made him realize that he was actually aching. He groaned or at least tried to make a sound. 

"Are you awake, bunny?" Richard loved that voice.

"Hmmmm..." 

"Baby, I'm gonna remove the blind fold but before that tell me if you know where we are." 

"Dungeon." He murmured barely above a whisper and the blind fold was slowly off. The room was a bit darker, he could see his surroundings without hurting his eyes. 

"Hello again, gorgeous." He heard Chris then saw his face. His piercing blue eyes were glinting with joy. He kissed Richard's forehead and cuddled him, he lined his body with Richard so their skins would have the most amount of contact, then he covered them with a blanket. 

"Master..." Richard purred without any energy. He was completely drained and he was cold. 

"Shhhh... I'm here, pretty. You're safe. It's alright. You were so amazing, you responded so beautifully. I'm so proud of you, baby." The soothing words were doing the magic. Everything was coming back to him in bits and pieces. 

"I was laughing." He stated when he remembered his own laughter inside his head. 

"Endorphine shock. You were so happy, high as a kite. It was beautiful." There was a smile in his voice. Richard couldn't move, but he wished he could curl closer to the other man. 

"I've got some treats for you, baby." He whispered and gently kissed Richard's head a few times. He slowly sat up and covered Richard with the entire blanket, Richard would groan in protest if he could. He wanted to be snuggled but he was too exhausted to speak. 

Master held a straw in front of his mouth, Richard saw the bottle of sports drink. He gathered all his energy and sucked the sweet fluid through the straw. It kicked almost immediately and he could drink with more stability. Chris waited patiently until he drank half the bottle. Then, master picked a bowl from the nightstand and smiled at Richard before dipping his index finger in it. He held his Nutella covered finger near Richard's lips. "It's your favorite, bunny." 

Richard opened his mouth and reveled in the heavenly taste of chocolate from Chris's finger. He couldn't stop the small noises of pleasure from leaving his mouth. After sucking the fourth chocolate finger clean, he felt a lot more back to earth but was still a bit high. He couldn't remember feeling like this before, he was feeling the impact all over his tingly skin. It was indescribable. Before he knew it, master was kissing his chocolaty mouth. It felt even better than the chocolate, Richard wanted to melt at the wet hot and slow sensation. Then Chris gently pulled the blanket a little bit away just to have access to Richard's neck and chest. He kissed his skin with too much tenderness. It was so different from the wild kisses from before. Master kissed every inch of skin he irritated earlier. It was like a thank you. Master was appreciating him. He began speaking while littering kisses on Richard's chest. 

"I -kiss- love -kiss- my baby -kiss- so much -kiss-" He came back up and snuggled Richard again. "I can't tell you how amazing you are. You're beautiful, you're responsive, you're obedient. I'm training you so well." 

Richard purred so pleased at those words and shoved his head into Chris's neck. "Bunny, you think you're ready for a shower?" Chris whispered after minutes of cuddling him. Richard hummed in response. He was still in his delightful trance. 

Chris washed him so gently like Richard was made of the most fragile glass. His skin was still too sensitive and he was like melted butter in Chris's hands. All his reactions were summed up in small noises. He was still out of his body, it was like watching himself from above. He looked at Chris washing him and felt a sudden urge to be held by him but his physical body refused to make any moves. 

Chris laid him in bed and applied some gauze and antiseptic on his abdomen, there was a stinging there and it felt like it was worsening. Chris looked at him while he was rubbing an aloe vera lotion all over his skin. His senses were coming back and he was about to feel the after effect. Chris gave him a pain killer with some juice then gently dressed him. Richard looked like a baby that didn't understand what was happening to him. He was either smiling or looking around. Chris dressed himself as well and cleaned up the last bit of mess he made in the room. When everything was sanitized and clean, he helped Richard up.

"Where are we going, master? I'm too sleepy." He whispered when they were walking down the hallway. 

"We're going back to the hotel, baby. You can sleep once we're there." Chris kissed his temple. He nodded for Angie after they were at the front desk. She still couldn't stop staring at Richard and his limp body which to her bad luck was covered with clothes. 

"Master, why is the lady still staring at me?" Richard thought he was whispering but then he realized he said it loud. He just quietly hid behind Christoph and tried to shrink himself. 

"I wish I could see your scene with him. He still looks high." Angie said to Chris and smiled at Richard's lost eyes. 

Chris just smiled politely and swallowed his not-so-gentle come back. He just gave her back the key and they walked out of the still crowded bar. He made Richard drink a whole bottle of water through a straw on their way back. When they were out of the cab and finally back in Chris's room Richard was practically asleep on his feet. "Just pee and teeth and then you're in bed, baby. I promise." Chris undressed him and took him to the bathroom to pee then brushed his teeth and laid him in bed before doing all that for himself and joining his pet. 

Richard was finally tucked in bed with a finger in his mouth and he was sucking it eagerly. Chris moved his finger and tickled his upper palate. "I thought you were sleepy." There was laughter in his voice. Richard bit his finger and giggled at his hissing. Chris spooned him tighter and kissed his shoulder and cheek in response. "Sleep, Reeshy. Don't be naughty." He ordered softly but firmly and Richard obeyed. He shut his eyes and his body melted against Chris even more. He was basically a pile of goo at that moment. "Master, please don't go when I fall asleep." He pleaded in a small voice. Chris kissed him some more and squeezed him in his embrace. "I won't, baby. You're safe. Ok? I'll be here when you wake up."

Richard was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to pinch and bite myself to know how it feels. :D I'm crazy and stupid, trust me I know. Feel free to judge me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. ♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I know. I have no life.

Richard opened his eyes. It took him a few minutes to recognize his surroundings and the events of last night. His entire body was numb and he was warm. The long strong arms were holding him tight and he could feel Chris's familiar heart beat into his back and his erection poking him and he knew master was awake. He pushed his ass to the erection and purred then heard a soft laugh followed by wet kisses on his neck and ear. Richard turned his head and glanced at Chris's lips. The man closed the distance between them without a word. He stretched his arm back to get the lube from the nightstand, then pulled the blanket away from them, exposing their bodies locked together. He began opening Richard up, never breaking the kiss. Richard moaned into Chris's mouth and pulled one knee to his stomach to give the man a better access. Chris coated his cock with the lube and grabbed the crook of Richard's knee and lift it up in the air, Richard held his leg up and keened delicately as Chris slid into him, Richard continued making more dainty sounds while Chris made love to him, master had Richard's earlobe between his teeth sucking them so softly. Then he put two fingers in Richard's mouth muffling his small noises. Richard arched his back and straightened his leg in the air while sucking master's fingers hungrily. All his delicate reactions were making Chris hotter for him, he made sure to keep hitting on Richard's sweet spot until he was a quivering mess and he was clamping down on Chris's cock, squeezing his muscles, clenching hard around him. It was like fucking a very tight vagina. Inside of Richard was so soft and moist and silky. After eight... nine... ten more thrusts he came from his prostate with a little cry and the walls of his rectum held on Chris's cock as tight as possible. Chris loved the feeling, there was nothing more amazing than fucking Richard. He could be inside him all day fucking him and getting small noises out of him. He pushed his fingers further into Richard's throat and thrusted harder and made him cum again, then suddenly he pulled his fingers out and grasped the crook of Richard's knee and tugged it to his side getting himself better access to go deeper. Richard moaned louder when Master bit his neck and sucked on his skin. A few more thrusts and Chris came deep inside Richard with a low growl as he tried to inhale the smell in the crook of Richard's neck. He let go of Richard's knee and held him in his arms tightly while kissing his neck softly. 

"Mornin' pretty." He groaned with a hoarse voice. 

"Good morning, sir." Richard whispered. He needed to pee but it could wait, he was so comfortable like that. Even his still hard cock wasn't bothering him that much. 

"Did you cum from your cock?" 

"No, sir." Richard said and clamped down on Chris's cock still throbbing inside him. Chris smiled with satisfaction and moved his arm to feel Richard's erection, he shuddered when he was touched. 

"Good boy. I'll take care of it in the shower." 

"Thank you, sir." He clenched again. 

"How are you feeling?" He whispered and held Richard's hand in his. 

"Honestly, sir? I feel like a dandelion in the wind." Chris laughed at his explanation and kissed him again. "That was pretty poetic." 

Richard didn't respond to that, just a small smile formed on his lips. "Ok, time to check up on you." He said and gently pulled out of Richard and sat up then turned him on his back and ran his eyes over his body. His still hard cock made him smile. 

"Do you feel any pain?" 

"No, sir." 

"Do you want to know what I did to you last night?" 

"Yes, sir." His curiosity was kicking him in his nuts. 

Chris left the bed and went to his suitcase and brought a small black leather bag with him. "Ok then, here's the deal. I touch you and you tell me if anything felt strange or painful and on each part, I'll tell you what I did and show you the toy." Richard nodded and looked up at the ceiling. 

Chris started with touching his chest and then moved to his nipples and massaged them gently. Richard gasped too loud and squeezed his eyes. "They're too sensitive, sir. I... P-please." Chris looked at his twitching cock with a smile and knew if he kept doing that, Richard couldn't hold back. He teased some more and let go of his nipples. Richard lay still again. Chris unzipped the bag and pulled out a thin short chain with two objects connected to its both ends. It had two little screws for adjustment. "They're nipple clamps. They pinch your nipples making them too sensitive by blocking the blood flow. The effect lasts maybe a day after it's used. The stinging pain you felt was when I took them off you." He gave them to Richard so he could observe them. 

"I liked them, sir. It was so... Strange. I came when you flogged me on my nipples." Richard was surprised at himself speaking so relaxed about the experience. The expression on Chris's face looked the same but a lot more amused. 

"I noticed." Master smirked and took the clamps out of Richard's hands. "Maybe I'll use them more often. I liked your response to them." 

He continued touching him until he reached to his abdomen, Richard winced again. "It hurt so much at first, but then it was like... I'm not sure but I didn't hate it, sir." 

Chris smirked again and pulled another small and thin metallic item. Richard's eyes snapped when he saw the needle. It was an actual needle, thicker than usual sewing needles. Richard picked his head up and looked down at his belly. There were two small holes near each other, he saw a red haze around them. 

"It was piercing. Needle play, it's pretty rough for a beginner, I admit. I wanted to see how it would work on you, that's why I used only one. Turned out perfect." 

"Is that b-blood, sir?" Richard swallowed. The fact that he enjoyed it scared him even more than being punctured. 

Chris smiled affectionately before answering. "No baby, it's betadine. I disinfected it, I'll do it again after we're done here. You did bleed but just a little."

Richard couldn't even remember Chris using betadine on him. Master was running his hand on Richard's skin again. He touched his cock momentarily and Richard held his breath, then master cupped his balls and it sent Richard reeling. He jumped with the odd sensation and yelped loudly. It hurt in a very good way. Were his balls poked with needles too? 

"Sir, if... if you keep doing that, I'll cum." He said out of breath. 

"Oh baby, you know what happens if you cum without permission." He said in a wicked tone and continued tormenting Richard with pleasure. Richard squeezed his entire body, he was rigid and clutching into his hair trying so hard not to let go. 

Chris finally let go, he was laughing devilishly. "So?" 

Richard took a few moments to gather himself. "It... It was beyond any pain I've ever experienced but somehow... It was... I don't know. It intensified the orgasm. I didn't even know what was happening." 

Chris laughed at his blushed face and fished a couple of regular clothespins out of the bag. This time Richard didn't look so surprised, he could guess what they were since Chris had told him about them before. "It intensified your pleasure mostly because you could breathe and concentrate. Putting clothespins on your balls and slapping them with a gag in your mouth can be the perfect punishment which I bet you wouldn't like."

"Sir? Does liking the things that happened last night make me a masochist?" Richard asked concerned. 

Chris smiled at him and put the bag aside to lay next to Richard. "You liked last night?" 

"Yes, sir." He replied. 

"I'm glad and no, baby. It doesn't make you a masochist. Not with the definition you have in mind." 

"Not like Jamie?" He whispered. 

Chris's eyes snapped. "Why are you still concerning yourself with him?" 

"I saw him yesterday, sir." Richard avoided Chris's eyes. Master sat up, everything felt awkward and intense again. 

"What?" He sounded dangerously calm. 

"I... I was having lunch by myself. He saw me and he knew who I was. Apparently, he was at our show the other night. I offered him a chair and we talked. He told me he had multiple sirs and that Joe gives him to whoever he wants because Jamie is a slave and has no say in it. Then he told me about when he was one of your subs and how good it was and how everyone respects you because you taught them so many things. I asked him how can someone have more than one sub cuz one seems too much work. Cuz well... You do everything for me, sir and I thought all doms do that. Then Jamie said it's not like that and you'd just scene with your subs and it wasn't a relationship. Then he said something about something... TPE? I don't know what that is. But he said it's not a bad thing. Then he... he thought you wanted me to be your s-slave, sir cuz I was a bit concerned and scared when I heard that he gets shared with others. I... I know I'm not supposed to lie or make decisions but you weren't there, sir so I had to act because of us and the band and the fact that I don't know Jamie that much. So I told him that I wasn't allowed to talk about it and he let it go and told me to talk to you about it cuz you're very understanding. I wanted to do that, sir. I just thought it's better if I talked with you after the scene, sir." He trailed off and didn't dare to look up. He could hear Chris's breathing. 

"Look at me." His voice was still scary. Richard swallowed and looked up. 

"You just thought it's better to talk with me after the scene? You thought? You decided when I should know something? I thought I was clear enough when I said you don't make decisions." 

"You were, sir. I'm sorry. I thought it might ruin things. It really wasn't a big deal. I'm sorry." Richard was shivering again. He was reminded of the things Jamie had said about being a slave. He felt like he was losing his mind. 

"Not a big fuckin deal? Richard, that little shit freaked you out with his bullshit about being a slave. You're shivering again. He's fucking with your head. I need to have a talk with Joe about him. He was always a damn drama queen and now he wants to mess with you." He was practically yelling then he covered Richard with the blanket. 

"Please, sir. Please don't tell on him. He just wanted to help. I don't wanna get him into trouble." Richard pleaded. 

"I keep trying to convince myself not to punish you right now because of the vulnerable state you're in and you're just making it harder and harder. It's not your call, Richard. Nothing is your call. So shut your hole and worry about yourself not that piece of shit. His worse punishment would probably be not having the shit beaten out of him for a week." His eyes were blood red. Richard was scared out of his mind. He just covered his head with the blanket thinking it would keep him safe from master's wrath. 

Chris looked at the bulge on the bed and sighed deeply. He stood up and lit up a cigarette, watching outside the window and sometimes glancing at Richard. The pet was really scared. Chris turned his head to the window again. After he put his cigarette out and turned around, he saw Richard kneeling in his corner in the proper manner, he wasn't hard anymore. Chris sat at the edge of the bed facing Richard. The pet's entire body was tensed. Chris sighed before speaking. "You did a good thing not telling him anything about our business. I won't punish you for thinking you had the right to make decisions regarding when I should know something. This won't happen again, Richard. I won't be so forgiving next time. You don't hide anything from me, no matter what it is. You tell me everything about everything the second it happens. Am I making myself clear?" 

"Yes, Master. I won't make any decisions. I'm so sorry." He whispered with a shaky voice. "Thank-thank you for not beating me, sir." His voice hitched. 

"Come kneel at my feet." He sighed. Richard heeled to him and knelt staring at master's bare feet. 

"To answer your question... No Richard, liking last night does not make you like Jamie. Any other questions?" His tone was a lot softer. 

"Am I a slave, sir?" The pet finally asked. 

Chris stayed quiet for a while. "Remember when you said you trust me enough to leave your body, and eventually your mind, in my hands?" 

"Yes, sir."

"When that day comes, and you trust me deep enough, then we can talk about you being my slave. It is what I want eventually. What we already have is what they call Total Power Exchange. That's what Jamie told you about. When you become my slave, we can go deeper into it and we'd be more intimate than any other two people. I know this scares you, that's why I decided not to talk about it so soon. That's why I got so angry. I don't want anything bothering your peace of mind. I'm the only one who has to know all your concerns, Richard. I own you and that means I take responsibility. As for being shared which is freaking you out so much, how many times have I told you that I would never share you with anyone? No one gets to fuck you but me. I promise. Is that making you feel better?" 

"It does, master. Thank you." He sighed deeply. 

"Ok, now that this weird Q&A is over I'll take you to the shower." He said and stood up and brought a white plastic bag and Richard's leather handcuffs. After tying Richard's hands behind his back, he took him to the bathroom, helped him pee then began ripping the plastic bag. Richard stood there and watched with curiosity, then his eyes turned wide and his mouth fell open when he saw the set of enema equipment. Chris filled the water bag with warm water and hooked the hose to it and assembled the rest to it, then lubed up the other end of the hose. "Kneel. Lean over the toilet." 

Richard was immobilized. This was too much, he shook his head and took a step back. Chris raised an angry eyebrow at him. "You don't wanna test my patience, Richard. Kneel."

"Please, please this is too much." Richard tried to reason with him but Chris just looked angrier. 

"You can't give yourself an enema, can you? I need to make sure you're healthy. Do what you're told and stop pissing me off." He growled and gestured to the toilet with his head. Richard knew he was pushing his luck all morning, one more disobedience and he'd be whipped again or worse, he'd get his balls pinched and slapped. He took a deep breath and did what he was told. Chris pushed into his inner thighs to make him part his knees further then Richard felt the soft thin silicon pipe entering him, he felt the slow pleasant and warm water flow inside his colon. "Tell me when your belly cramped." 

"Ow ow." After a few moments, he felt a mild cramp in his lower abdomen which turned high very fast. Then the flow stopped at his words. 

"Sit on the toilet, then I'll pull it out." Chris ordered and Richard stood and immediately sat on the toilet and the hose was out of him. He couldn't control it anymore but apparently master wasn't gonna get out, he just stood over the sink and began washing the equipment. Richard released the water inside him in an utter feeling of embarrassment but then he felt so light and relieved that he just sat there and sighed. Chris flushed the toilet and helped him up and after switching the water on started washing him gently without a word. Richard was miles away again, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. He literally had to shit with his hands tied up and being completely under someone else's control. Part of him wanted to die in embarrassment and humiliation but the other part -the part he was trying to ignore- liked it. He was being so deeply and intimately cared for, it was nice but Richard was somehow worried. How far would Christoph wanna take this? 

He also couldn't stop thinking about Jamie and about the things he said and more importantly, now he knew Chris eventually wanted a slave. 

"Stop over thinking." Chris's voice brought him back to reality. Master was washing him thoroughly. "It's the same hole that my fingers and my cock go in. It's mine. I do whatever I want with it. Don't make it a big deal." Somehow it made sense and Richard was feeling better. By now he knew who he belonged to and he loved being owned by Chris, so maybe it actually wasn't a big deal. Master was always right, he always knew how to put things into perspective. The tension left Richard's body and he finally relaxed and smiled up at Chris. "You're right, sir."

Chris beamed at him and began kissing him. He pushed Richard to the tiled wall and lowered his head to Richard's chest and began sucking and licking his hypersensitive nipples while cupping his balls and very softly pinching his scrotum. Richard's loud moans of pleasure were echoing through the walls within seconds. He looked down at Chris's tongue flicking on his nipple, he felt the hot pleasure burning through his vessels and going all around his body. Chris jerked him off in hard and fast movements and wrapped his other hand around Richard's throat. He looked directly into Richard's eyes. "This...," Master tugged his cock harshly and made him scream in pain. "is mine... Every inch of this body is mine. Do you understand?" He hissed and squeezed Richard's cock and throat at the same time. Richard tried to say "Yes, sir." but he was just gasping for air and begging for permission to cum. "Cum, slut." He commanded and Richard came hard, so hard that his vision went black for a second and he could finally breathe. He was whimpering uncontrollably, he leaned into Chris's body seeking shelter. Chris held him and kissed him so soft and loving. Richard was confused with all the different moods, he didn't have time to think. He could just revel in the mouth that was claiming him. 

After the shower, Chris put antiseptic on his belly and brushed his teeth and dressed him after freeing his hands. "Just wait till the break starts. Your skin won't touch a piece of clothing for a whole month." He whispered in Richard's neck and inhaled his natural scent. 

"I can't wait for that, master. I wanna be alone with you during the whole break." Richard smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes. 

"What do I do when you sweet talk me like that, little bunny?" Chris pressed their foreheads together. 

"You kiss me, master." He mused like a bratty child and sucked his own bottom lip with a small noise and smiled mischievously. Chris kissed his mouth again until he was satisfied. "That's right. I kiss my pet when he flirts with me." 

____

 

They moved to the next town to have another show that night which went impossibly well, everything was fine but Richard was still too tired and worn out from the scene and the fact that Chris fucked five orgasms out of him that morning. At the after show party which was being held at the hotel's party room, he and Paul were sitting next to each other drinking and laughing. Richard was allowed only one shot of alcohol and Paul ordered them two tequilas. Richard was signing on a girl's tit when the drinks arrived. Then the girl turned to Paul for his autograph and Richard didn't wait and just downed one of the tequila shots and shook his head at the after taste. He instantly felt dizzy and weird, tequila would never do this to him, especially not one shot. He was anxious and there was an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach. Everything around him was beginning to move and dance. His visuals were turning wavy. He decided to go to Chris's room and wait for him, he already had his key card. By the time he arrived at Chris's room, everything was blurry and colorful. He took his clothes off and thought he'd lay down before kneeling in his corner. He knew he was high on something but he couldn't remember taking anything, the anxiety was kicking him even further. What if Master wouldn't believe him? His whole body was aching, he decided to go to the bathroom. He gathered all his energy and fell down near the toilet, he shoved his finger into his throat and tried to throw up but he couldn't go deep enough. After what seemed like hours of trying and he was basically crying with fear, he finally pushed two fingers in and felt his stomach stirring and he threw up in the toilet. His stomach heaved wildly as his eyes were teary and he was screaming for some unknown reason. He couldn't stop screaming and the sound of his screams made him even more terrified, he thought it was someone else. Then there was a loud bang and the last thing he knew was two big hairy arms picking him up and yelling his name. It was Till. 

____

 

"Did he have any extreme emotional reactions during the past 48 hours?" A strange voice asked in English. 

"An Endorphin rush. Last night." Master's voice. 

"Caused by what?" The strange voice again. 

"Physical excitement. Nothing dangerous or unusual." 

"No... Endorphin rush cannot cause this. This is drugs. Do either of you know what he took?" 

"No, he didn't take any drugs. He couldn't." Master knew. 

"He was with Paul. Maybe he knows." It was Till's voice. He sounded angry. "I'll go get him." The door opened and closed. 

Richard felt a familiar hand taking his but he was unable to move or open his eyes. He just wanted to see master and tell him that he hadn't taken anything. 

"I saw the wounds on his body, Mr. Schneider. I also know what sort of physical excitement you're talking about that can cause endorphin rush. Have you drugged your partner?" The man asked. 

"I told you he couldn't have taken drugs because I told him not to. And you think I'd drug him?"Master sounded annoyed. Richard tried to squeeze his hand but couldn't. The darkness before his eyes just went darker and he fell unconscious again. 

_________

 

"What the fuck is going on, Schneider? Why was he naked in your room?" Till was mad. 

"Keep your damn voice down, Till. You'll wake him up." Master hissed quietly. 

"You're so worried about him? Is that why you had whipped him? I saw the scars on him." Till growled trying to keep his voice down. 

"What the fuck? You whipped Richard? What's going on?" Paul sounded squeaky. 

"One more word out of you, Paul and I'll kick your fuckin ass. You drugged him for fuck's sake." 

"Stop saying that, I didn't drug him. He took the wrong glass by mistake. It was mine. I was signing this girl's tit and he took my drink by mistake. I didn't even know until Till came and told me what happened."

"If something happens to him... Paul, I swear... Fuck..." Master was so worried about him. 

"You didn't answer me, Schneider. What have you done to him? How long this has been going on?" Till accused again. 

"With all due respect, Till what we do together is none of your business. And it's been going on for about three weeks." 

"It's my business when you beat him. It's our business. You threatened him so he wouldn't tell us?" Till said. 

"Oh my god, have you raped him, Schneider?" Paul was startled. 

"NO!!! Paul, what the fuck? I'm in love with him, not that it's any of your fuckin business." Master was trying not to yell. 

"Is he in love with you?" Till asked after a minute of silence. 

Richard tried his best to hear what master would say, maybe master knew the answer. He always knew everything. "He is... But he doesn't know it yet." Richard needed him so much at that moment but he couldn't move or make a sound. All his senses were out, he could only hear. He mustered all his energy to call his name but nothing came out of his dry throat. 

"Master..." He finally managed a small weird voice which sounded nothing like him. When he said the name, he tried to jerk his eyes open. 

"Baby, I'm here,,, I'm right here, sweetheart." Master was next to him, he could feel his warm hands again. Master touched his hair and Richard groaned silently. The man looked pale and worried to death. "Do you need anything?" Master whispered. 

"Water." 

After a few moments, master helped him pick his head up and drink some water. "Slowly, baby." He said and Richard automatically obeyed. Richard glanced across the room and saw Paul's and Till's shocked faces but he couldn't fathom them, all he could see was his master. 

"I didn't... Take anything, master." He had to say it. 

"I know, baby. I know. It's alright, you're gonna be fine. You need to rest. Go back to sleep, ok?" He murmured softly and kissed Richard's hand. 

"Don't leave, please." He heard himself pleading, he wanted so bad to cry. 

"I won't, my love. I'll stay here. I promise." He leaned and kissed Richard's forehead. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Chris sighed, he was too worried. He couldn't stop thinking what would happen if Till hadn't found Richard or worse if Richard had gone to his own room which was on another floor and Till wouldn't hear his screams. His heart clenched at the thought then he picked his head up and looked into Tills eyes. "Thank you. You saved his life, Till." He meant it from the bottom of his dark heart. Till just nodded, still shocked. Chris turned to Paul, he looked deeply ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to him, I promise." He looked at Richard's unconscious figure and tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't stand looking at Richard, he just left the room. 

After Paul left, Till stared at Chris trying to make him talk. He watched him as he was lovingly fondling Richard's hair and looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

"You can stop staring, Till. That won't make me talk." He didn't even look up. 

"What will?" 

"At the moment? Nothing. I just want to be with him right now. Later? Who knows? But you won't get any details outta me." He said sternly. 

"Then I'll ask Richard." 

"Richard isn't allowed to talk about our relationship with anyone." He was so calm. 

"Allowed to? You tell him what to do now?" 

"Yes. And I told you I won't talk to you now. You can stay or you can leave. I'm done talking." 

"This is not over yet." The singer said and left the room. 

Chris sighed and absent mindedly kissed Richard's hand again and kept his lips there. His beloveds pleading tone wouldn't get out of his head. He just wanted to be with him until he heals and take care of him forever. He checked the serum and made sure Richard was comfortable then stood up and tried to busy himself with reading but it wasn't working. His eyes were running on the lines but his mind was all Richard. This hellish cycle went on for another hour. 

He went to the bathroom and when he was finished washing his hands he heard Richard's painful moaning. He ran back to the room and saw his beloved's eyes open and looking around for him. 

"Shhh... I'm with you, baby boy." He sat next to him and held his hand and kissed it again. 

"water." He mewled and after Chris gave him some water he laid his head back on the pillow completely spent. 

"What happened?" He managed to ask. 

"You drank Paul's drink by mistake. Apparently, there was a mushroom pill crushed in it and you had a bad reaction. The doctor said you'll be ok. How are you feeling?" 

"Tired." He whispered. "They know about us... I heard." 

"What did you hear, baby?" Chris crooned softly. 

"Till was mad. I tried to call your name, master. I couldn't. I'm sorry." A tear ran from the corner of his eye and landed on the pillow. 

"It wasn't your fault, my love. They would find out eventually. You just focus on getting better. I need you back. Ok?" He whispered. 

"What are we gonna tell them, sir?" 

"I'll handle it. You don't concern yourself with it." 

"Master?" He called with a small voice. 

"What do you need, bunny?" 

"You. I... I-"

"Shhh... I'm here." Chris moved and lay on the bed to hold him, he softly kissed his dry lips and moist them with his tongue. Richard opened his lips for more and Chris kissed his mouth deeply and gently. 

"Ich liebe dich, mein Meister." He murmured quietly against Chris's lips. Chris looked into his eyes. His blue eyes were so pure and full of need and honesty and assurance that it pinned Chris right there. 

"I know, my precious boy. I love you more." He said and kissed his beloved again until he fell asleep. After half hour when the serum was finished, Chris slowly removed it and put a bandage over the small hole then got back into bed holding Richard. 

 

\-------------

 

Richard was woken up with Chris's tongue licking into his mouth so lazily. It was so wet and good that Richard reveled in it with his eyes still closed but then he remembered he hadn't brushed his teeth for a day and his mouth must've smelled so bad so he pulled away and looked embarrassed. Chris looked down at him and furrowed. "My mouth tastes bad, sir. I don't want it to bother you." 

"A sweet thing like you can never taste bad." He said and began kissing him again. Richard opened his lips and Chris gave him his tongue so he could suck it. Richard purred and enjoyed the minty taste. 

"And next time you pull away from me, I'll bite you so hard that you bleed." He whispered after he broke the kiss. Richard blinked and nodded. He was so hungry his stomach began grumbling loud and it made Chris laugh. 

"I already ordered you some herbal tea and fruit salad. It should be here soon. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Just a little dizzy, sir." His mouth was watering with the promise of food. 

"Good. I need you to heal fast so you can get back to sucking my dick." He smirked. 

"Is that all I'm good for, sir?" He tried to sound hurt but couldn't stop from grinning. 

"That and being incredibly cute and sweet." He said with a smile and with that, Chris took him to the bathroom and helped him pee and gave him another enema and almost all the water came out clean since he hadn't had much to eat. Then he brushed Richard's teeth and tucked him back into bed. After the food was there, Chris fed him with his hands and gave him the pills that the doctor prescribed. Then he left Richard in bed to pack his stuff because they were gonna leave the town before lunch. "We'll go to your room and I'll pack for you, too. From now on we'll get a shared room." This was at least the good thing that would come out from their band mates knowing about them. 

"What are we gonna tell them, sir?" 

"That we're together. The details are no one's business and you are not to tell anyone anything." 

"Of course. I know that, sir." Chris dressed him and before they could leave for Richard's room, there was a knock on the door. Chris opened it and let Till and Paul in. Richard was standing in the middle of the room, he tried to avoid Till's gaze, Paul walked to him with startled eyes. "Richard are you ok? I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. Tell me what to do." He was tweaking his fingers. 

"I'm fine, Paul. Just next time tell me you wanna get fucked up so I don't drink your stuff accidentally. I'm badly allergic to mushroom pills." He smiled, he knew it wasn't Paul's fault. 

Paul hugged him tight and sighed. "I know, I know. I'm so sorry." After they let go of each other, Till was still gazing at him. He didn't move from his spot near the door. There was a bad tension in the room. 

"Till... Thank you. For-for saving me." He whispered. 

"I heard you screaming. I was so freaked out. You look better, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'm fine. Schneider took care of me." He smiled at his closest friend. 

"Your master, you mean?" He said and glared at Chris. Richard's smile fell, he blushed deep and had no idea what to say. He glanced at Chris who wasn't looking at anyone. 

"Till... Don't be like that. Please." 

"I want to talk with you alone. You wanna pack right? Let's go to your room. I'll help you." It sounded like he was daring him. 

Richard glanced anxiously at Chris and back at Till. Chris still wasn't looking at him. "It's ok, you can go. Don't take too long." He said and walked past Richard gathering the rest of his stuff. Richard left with Till and Paul stayed in Chris's room. 

The second the door to Richard's room was shut, Till began. 'Prepare to face the wrath of the big brother.' Richard thought and couldn't help but roll his eyes. 

"What now? You're his lap dog? What the fuck is going on, Reesh?" 

Richard took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm not his lap dog, Till. Why is this a big deal to you? You never cared who I dated before." 

"Dated? You stupid stupid man. He told you he's your boyfriend?" 

"We haven't talked about it yet." 

"And you won't. Cuz he's not your boyfriend. You call him master, Richard. You're not dating him, you're serving him." He spat. Richard stared at him. He never thought about that before. He took his head in his hands and sat on the bed. He tried to think about Chris and how happy he was with him. He couldn't betray him by listening to Till talking about him like that. He knew his brother was worried but he loved Chris. 

"I'm happy, Till. I've never been this happy in my entire life before." He whispered truthfully. 

"Happy?" He smirked bitterly. "He's controlling you, how can you be happy? He's manipulating you to keep fucking you without having to give anything back. He beats you for fuck's sake." He was yelling. 

This was really unfair. Chris was taking care of him like a mother would do for her beloved new born. Richard couldn't help but be angry at Till talking like this about Chris. "He's not manipulating me, Till. Don't talk about him like this. I love him, he takes care of me like no one ever did. He doesn't beat me. He did it once and that was because I'd done something terrible. I deserved it. And maybe I like to be controlled by him." He had never admitted this to himself but he did like it. 

"You're the same little bitch who always tries to make everything his way. How can you like to be controlled?" 

"I said I like to be controlled by him, only by him. Besides, I've always hated that little bitch. But I'm kinda liking this new me. You don't know what it's like and I can't tell you cuz--"

"Cuz you're not allowed to?" Till cut his words. 

"Not just that. I also can't explain it and I love you, Till, I do but it's not your concern. Please stay out of it and let me be happy."

"It's all of our concerns. We're a democracy. What if he tries to control the band through you as well?"

"It won't happen. He said I have complete autonomy when it comes to our career and anything band related." 

"Aw, he did? How very nice of him." He said sarcastically. 

"Till, stop it. This is what I want. I love him, I want him. He makes me happy. The rest is none of your business." He yelled at the top of his lungs and couldn't stop his tears from falling then he left his own room and headed for Chris's room. He was angry, he was hurt and he was sad. He banged loudly on Chris's door. The door opened and Chris looked outraged before he saw it was Richard. His entire aura changed when he saw him cry like that. Richard walked in and when Chris shut the door, he shoved himself into Chris's open arms and sobbed. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He sobbed urgently and pressed himself onto Chris's body so hard like he was trying to become one with him. Chris squeezed him in his arms in return and tried to soothe him. He pushed Chris toward the bed until his calves hit the edge of the bed then shoved him to the mattress and began unbuttoning his jeans while still crying. Chris stayed quiet and just watched him and let him express himself as best he could maybe this would help relax his beloved. Richard pulled Chris's jeans down to his mid thighs and unbuttoned his shirt hastily almost tore it open. Then he got naked himself and picked the lube before straddling Chris and kissing him madly. Seeing Richard this aggressive and needy was exciting him, was making him horny beyond anything. He bit Richard's lips and tongue so hard he drew blood out of his bottom lip. Richard kissed and sucked on his neck down to his muscular chest but he sat up before reaching his nipples. He poured lube on Chris's cock, he squeezed the tube so hard that it almost emptied. Then rubbed it and aligned it with his own entrance. "No no, don't do that, Richard. It'll hurt you." But it was too late, Richard sat on his cock in one harsh move and cried out in pain then leaned and laid his head on Chris's shoulder and began moving. Chris held his hips to make him go slower but Richard didn't care. He needed the pain, he needed to feel Chris as deep and as effective as possible. He moaned while going up and down at a mad pace. It was a daring move, he was controlling what was going on. He was controlling the master, he was fucking his master but he was the bottom. The thought made him even hornier. His prostate was hit with each movement and soon he came and clenched his muscles so hard and deep, sucking Chris's cock in. Chris growled and clutched in Richard's hair to connect their mouths. The kiss was feral and animalistic and it spurred Richard on. He felt Chris's cock throbbing and twitching madly inside him so he clamped down on it even harder. Chris came hard while groaning deeply. Richard came again from the feel of the warm flow inside him and Chris held his cock and jerked it hard until he came like that, too. Then he fell on top of Chris while panting feverishly looking like a dead frog.  
Chris turned his head and kissed Richard's neck. "That was a nice 'I love you' fuck." He whispered with a chuckle in his voice. Richard let out a breath. "I thought you'd be mad at me." 

"I'm not. It was hot seeing you like this. Although, this was the first and the last time it happened." His tone was serious but his voice was soft. 

"I don't think I can pull my hips up. Can I please stay here for a while, sir?" He pleaded. 

"Of course, baby." Chris held him and fondled his back softly. "What happened?" 

"He called me your lap dog. He said I'm serving you, not dating you." He whispered hurt. Tears were forming in his eyes again. 

"What did you say?" 

"I told him that you're making me happy, that I want you and I like being controlled by you." 

"Do you?" Chris asked softly. 

"Yes. I know it's not a regular relationship. I had regular and they all sucked. This is different, this is profound and meaningful and caring and I love it. Maybe you never call me your boyfriend, but who cares? A whole bunch of people did and they all fucked over me. Maybe a master would never fuck over me." He murmured almost to himself. 

"Well... Why fuck over you when I can just fuck you?" He said and quietly chuckled. Richard picked his head up and stared down at him, gazing into his eyes. Chris held his gaze and they stayed like that just gazing at each other for god knows how long. Falling deeper and deeper into each other's souls. Richard saw everything he needed to see in order to make his decision. 

 

"I want to be your slave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Lap dog? Or maybe lap.... bunny?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem ahem.

They were on a very long drive to the next city. It was supposed to take 20 hours. Richard was sure it was gonna be super uncomfortable and they couldn't get away without a fight. He had more important concerns though. He was too tired and worn out from being drugged and having a gastric suction. The doctor had said that the fact that he made himself throw up was a very smart move and it practically saved his life. His ass was also hurting for fucking himself on top of Christoph so harshly. But what was hurting more than everything was the feeling of being rejected. When he had told Chris that he wanted to be his slave, the man just said that they would talk about it when the time was right. After that, Richard just asked for permission to go and pack his stuff and Chris had let him, it even made him feel more rejected and unwanted. Richard was physically and emotionally drained so after the bus finally started moving, he just crawled in his bunk and lay on his stomach and went to sleep with all his sucky thoughts. 

He woke up hours later from the loud conversation going on in the common area of the bus. His stomach was grumbling uncomfortably but he stayed there and listened. 

"So... You two are together now?" Ollie asked with hesitation. 

"Yes, Ollie." Chris replied sounding exhausted. 

"And Till is mad becaaaause...?" Richard couldn't help but laugh to himself at Ollie's tone. 

"Because he's turning Richard into his lap dog and that's what Richard's new choker is about. It's a collar. We're a band, we're supposed to be equals." Till said angrily.

"What do you mean lap dog?" Flake asked. 

"It's Till's mistaken interpretation of my relationship with Richard. In any job-related matter, Richard is completely free on his own. Just like before. I assure all of you and the choker or as he calls it the collar is definitely none of Till's business." 

"Oh yes, he told me that. That he's autonomous in all band matters. You made it seem like a favor to him." Till spat. 

"I didn't and it's not a favor. It's his right and he knows that." Chris said calmly. 

"Wait a minute. What do you mean autonomous in this matter? He's not autonomous in other matters?" Ollie asked. 

"I explained to you what you needed to know. The rest is our personal lives and I do not wish to talk about it. Richard doesn't as well." 

"As long as you both are happy and the band isn't affected you're right. It's none of my business and honestly, I'm happy for you two." Ollie said with sincerity and Richard just wanted to hug him and kiss his face. 

"Thank you, Ollie." Chris sounded like his usual friendly self. 

"Why are you so uncharacteristically silent?" Flake asked someone and Richard guessed it was probably Paul. 

"Can't I just be the wise silent one for once?" Paul said sarcastically and there were sounds of chuckling. Paul always knew how to lighten the mood. Richard smiled at that. "But seriously, I've always known that he had it bad for Reesh. Flake and I told him that years ago but he just told us to fuck off. Besides... Till, we were both there last night. You saw how Richard reacted to him and how Schnei was treating him like he was a fragile flower. I do believe that they love each other and we all love the both of them so maybe we can just be happy for them...." Paul sighed before continuing. "Look, I know you look at Richard like he's still the same 17-year-old troubled kid you first met and Ioved as your little brother but that was years ago. He's a grown man, he knows what he's doing. And you said yourself that he told you he's never been happier in his life, so maybe just give Schnei the benefit of the doubt? I mean you two have been close friends for years. He deserves your trust, doesn't he?" Richard was shocked at Paul's words. He had never heard the man so serious and wise before and the things he said made Richard respect him even more. Finally, he heard Till again. "You're right I suppose. I do trust you, Schneider, it's just that Richard is too vulnerable and he can be very insecure at times and we all know that about him. I can try and be happy for you two, but I swear on my child's life, Schneider. If you break his heart so help me I will break your neck. I'm saying it now so everyone knows." 

"You have my words." Chris said. 

Richard wanted to go there and just hug Till but he would be too embarrassed if they knew he was eavesdropping. So he stayed in his bunk for another five minutes before getting up. He entered the common area and saw them sitting on the two couches across from each other. He suddenly felt dizzy and barely held himself. Ollie who was sitting closer stood up and grabbed him. " Hey hey hey... Come on, Reesh. Sit here." He helped him sit next to Chris who immediately wrapped his arms around him and pressed Richard's head to his chest. Richard blushed madly and tried to tear himself off Chris to avoid the embarrassment. He tried to sit straight but then his ass hurt, everything was so frustrating. He ignored the pain and just hugged his knees to his chest and laid his head on them. "Hey... How are you feeling?" Chris whispered while nuzzling his hair. 

"Fine... J-just got a little dizzy for a second." 

"You've been asleep for hours. I think you should eat something so you can take your medication." Ollie told him from the other couch. 

"I'm on it." Paul yelled from the kitchen. 

"I'm fine. Not hungry." He whispered and thought he might start crying again. Food was the last thing he wanted. Chris was silent next to him and had a casual arm around his shoulders but the heat radiating from his body was acting as the strongest pain killer. Richard couldn't help but lean a little close. He kept his eyes down to avoid the looks on the other's faces, he never felt this self-conscious around his band mates before. 

"Here, Reeshy. I made you a sandwich." Paul was standing in front of him holding a plate and a juice box. Richard looked up at his cheery face. "Thank you, Paulie but I can't eat anything." He said faintly and hugged his knees tighter. 

"You'll eat. Give me the plate, Paul. Thanks." Chris said firmly and took the plate and the juice box from him. "Come on, Reesh. Let's get you back to bed." The same tone which made Richard obey but want to sob at the same time. 

Chris shut the leather curtain and told Richard to sit back on his bed, Richard obeyed and watched as Chris opened the juice box and held the straw to his lips. He looked down before opening his mouth then began drinking the apple juice through the straw. It was cool and sweet and refreshing. Suddenly Chris pulled it back. "Not so fast." 

Then he slowly fed Richard with small portions of the peanut butter and jam sandwich. Richard was so sad and dejected because Chris had rejected him earlier like that but he couldn't help licking his fingers clean with each mouth full. Richard was too worn out to be aroused but he saw that Chris was hard in his pants from feeding him and that made Richard slightly happy. They went on like this in awkward silence until the delicious sandwich finished and Richard felt a little better. Chris let him drink the rest of the juice with his pills and then wiped around his mouth. 

"I'm not sure if I liked your little display of attitude in front of the others." Chris said obviously trying to keep calm. 

"I can't really call you sir in front of them, sir." He whispered with his eyes down. 

"We will talk about that later but that's not what I meant. I'm talking about when you tore yourself off me when I wanted to hold you." 

Richard looked up, Chris looked angry and hurt. "I was very uncomfortable, please understand, sir. They just found out about us. I was embarrassed." He murmured apologetically. 

"You feel uncomfortable and embarrassed when I hold you?" He looked even angrier. Richard shook his head madly. "No no, sir. I love nothing more than when you hold me. I'm sorry, please. I didn't mean it like that. Plus, you're the one who rejected me." He whispered the last sentence almost to himself. 

"WHAT?" He stared puzzled into Richard's sad eyes. 

"When I... When I said I wanted to be your... " He mouthed the word slave which made Chris smirk. "And you rejected me."

Chris licked his lips before speaking. "I didn't reject you, Richard. I said we'll talk when the time is right. That's not rejecting. You were on top of me with your cum all over my stomach and you wanted to talk about being my slave?" He kept his voice down but looked annoyed. Richard blinked at him a few times then suddenly snorted at his words. A faint hint of a chuckle was on Chris's lips as well but he didn't let it show any further. Richard got serious again and spoke. "So does this mean that..." He trailed off and looked up. 

"No, it doesn't. It means we'll talk later when we have more privacy." 

"Yes, sir." 

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly. 

"Tired, bored, sad, sleepy, needy and achy, sir." He sighed.

"Lay down. Let's see if I can fix some of that." Chris lay behind him and spooned him tight and kissed his hair and cheeks. 

"Why achy?" He asked softly with his lips pressed against Richard's neck. Richard shuddered and hummed in pleasure. 

"My ass hurts, sir." He muttered. 

"And who's fault is that?" Master asked sarcastically. 

"Your cock, sir. It's too big, I blame that." He pouted and pressed his ass tightly onto Chris's crotch. Master chuckled at his movement and his childish tone. 

"Good then. Let it be a reminder for you. Next time you try to jump on me like that, you'll be punished." He said seriously. Richard purred and stayed quiet.   
"Now close your pretty eyes, bunny. Time to sleep, little one." Chris kissed him softly and cooed lovingly in his ear until the pills kicked in and Richard went plaint in his arms. 

After half hour, Ollie came back to get Chris. When he saw him in Richard's bed holding the guitarist so tight and breathing in his neck, he smiled at his friends and put a soft hand on Chris's shoulder. Chris turned his head and looked up, his eyes were reflecting pure peace. Ollie had never seen the drummer so relaxed before, he was usually angry and jumpy all the time. 

"We stopped for dinner. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Ollie whispered quietly. 

"I can't leave him alone on the bus. You guys go. I'll eat something later." He whispered back with a tired expression. 

"Those pills are too strong. He's out cold until tomorrow morning, plus you seem just as pale and sick as he does. You should eat. A tired nurse is worse than no nurse." He chuckled. Ollie was always good at convincing them. Chris agreed and very gently tore himself off Richard. Richard purred quietly and rolled on his back and went still again. Chris leaned and kissed his forehead then his hands, he was still hesitant to leave him. But got up eventually and left the bus after covering his pet with a blanket. 

 

_______

 

Richard was woken up by his full bladder begging for a release, it was almost hurting and he was about to pee himself. He was in Chris's strong arms and couldn't move, he tried to free himself but master held him tighter. "Master, master, wake up. Oooh.... please." He whispered urgently and shook Chris's arm. 

"Hmmm." Chris groaned and barely jerked his eyes open. "Whaaa...?" 

"Bathroom... about to pee... Have to go." Richard babbled quietly and Chris finally let go of him. "Go." 

Richard crawled over Chris and almost fell on the floor, then got up and ran to the bathroom as silent as possible. When he released his bladder, he could finally let go of the breath he was holding. He washed his hands and got out only to see Chris sitting on the couch rubbing his eyes while yawning. "You ok, baby?" He said sleepily and opened his arms for Richard who gratefully snuggled to his side. "Had to pee so bad, master. Sorry." He mumbled with a small voice and cuddled closer to the man. "No problem, liebchen." 

Richard purred and lifted Chris's t-shirt up to shove his head in there and groan. He sounded like a lion cub and it made Chris chuckle. He looked down at the lump under his t-shirt which was Richard's head. "What're you doing, bunny?" He was laughing quietly. 

"Hiding." His voice was muffled. 

"From what?" 

"Stuff." He mumbled and shrugged. 

"Ok, you stay in there as long as you like." Chris crooned with a smile, he knew how extremely vulnerable Richard was at that moment so he just let him have his comfort. Richard stayed like that for another few minutes then got his head out, his face was flushed and he looked so lost. "Feeling better?" Chris smiled at his eyes and nuzzled the back of his fingers to Richard's cheeks. 

"Just hungry, sir." He nodded. 

"We got you some dinner. I'll get it." Chris left momentarily and was back with a plastic container and another juice box and Richard's pills, he shut the door to the common area and sat back on the couch. Chris laid him in his lap and slowly fed him the delicious chicken and mash potatoes and enjoyed getting his fingers licked while Richard was humming quietly, then he gave Richard his pills and the juice. He looked a lot better and healthier even in the weak lighting of the common area. "What time is it, master?" 

"A little after four, I think. Why, bunny?" 

"So they won't wake up anytime soon." Richard whispered and got down and knelt between Chris's legs. He took master's already hard cock out of his sweat pants and nuzzled his face to it with a happy expression and kissed the tip before murmuring to it. "You hurt me yesterday but I love you, so..." Then he got it down his throat and lazily licked around it and played with it in his mouth. Chris clutched in Richard's hair and tried to stay quiet. Then he sucked harder and harder around it and constricted his throat for Chris's extra pleasure, then got it out to breathe and suck and lick master's balls while jerking the hard cock. He kept doing that until Chris was on edge then got him back in his mouth and sucked around it while humming so beautifully like he was the one getting all the attention. Chris shut his eyes tightly and hissed as he came hard down the pet's tight throat. Richard swallowed with too much enthusiasm then licked his tip clean and kissed it. "Bye bye, little master." He whispered with a broad smile and tucked it back in Chris's pants. Chris was staring at him in disbelief and eyes full of amusement. He picked Richard up and made him straddle his lap, the pet wasn't even hard. Chris didn't mention it cuz he knew it was for his medications. 

"You talk to my cock now?" Chris said with the same amused look. Richard smiled shyly and looked down. 

"I love sucking you off, master but that one was just a small thank you." He whispered coyly and refused to look at Chris. 

"For what, sweetie?" 

"You've been nursing me nonstop ever since I got sick. This is the only way I know how to thank you, master." He said with a small voice. 

Chris took his chin between his thumb and index finger and made him look into his eyes. "That was the nicest way of thanking me and I love taking care of my sweet little pet." 

Richard smiled and hugged him and laid his head on Chris's shoulder. He was drowsy again as the pills kicked in. Chris lay on the couch with Richard curled to his side. He was unconscious within seconds. Chris was very tired himself so he followed his pet shortly after that. 

Till and Flake were the first ones who woke up that morning. They walked into the common area only to see their drummer sleeping on the couch and their lead guitarist unconscious on top of him, he also had Chris's index finger in his mouth, there was an empty plastic container on the floor. 

"We're gonna be seeing lots of that, aren't we?" Till rolled his eyes. 

"Be nice, Till." Flake reminded him and went to the bunks and came back with a blanket and pulled it over the sleeping couple. 

"Whatever. What's for breakfast?" He said after he got out of the bathroom. 

"I'll start the coffee." 

Shortly after that, Paul and Ollie woke up. They both smiled at their friends on the couch. "Why does he have his finger in his mouth? Ew." Paul whispered and stood above them looking down at them like a curious kid at a science lab. 

"You'll wake Richard up, Paul. He needs to rest." Flake nudged him to the other couch. They sat and began drinking their coffees in silence. Chris slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was their band mates around them, he greeted them with his head and they smiled back. "Where are we?" He said barely above a whisper. 

"Two hours away, I guess. Why are you sleeping here?" Paul said with a low voice. 

"He woke up hungry in the middle of the night." Chris explained shortly. 

He paid his attention to Richard who stirred in his sleep and groaned. Chris lightly kissed his head and whispered. "Reeshy, wake up." Richard who wasn't aware of their surroundings slightly moved his head into Chris's neck and groaned. "More sleep, master. Please." 

Chris did his best to act casual like nothing was happening but he could feel two pairs of snapped up eyes on them which belonged to Ollie and Flake. Till and Paul were drinking their coffees while shuffling through magazines. 

"Baby, I gotta go to the bathroom now. Let me put you on the couch." Richard groaned again and got up with difficulty then he saw their band mates there, his mouth fell open. One side of his face was already red and had the pattern from Chris's t-shirt on it. Then all his face blushed madly he just wrapped the blanket around himself and curled in the corner of the couch and tried to seem as small as possible. 

"You feel better, Reesh?" Paul asked him. He was still feeling guilty. Richard just nodded without looking at his friend, he just wanted to melt into the ground. 

"I'll get you some coffee." Flake said and stood up. 

"No, don't give him coffee, Flake." Chris got out of the bathroom. 

"Come on, man. You can't control what he eats or drinks." Till said annoyed and Richard felt even smaller in embarrassment. He wished he could just vanish and re-appear somewhere on a deserted island. 

"He's on medication, Till. Caffeine would only fuck up with his system. It's dangerous." Chris tried his best to stay calm. Till's annoyed expression fell and he just looked down at his magazine again. Richard remembered he actually read that somewhere so Chris was right, as always.

Paul handed him a juice box with a smile. "It's ok, they'll cool off." 

Richard jerked his hand out of the blanket enough to take the drink and then shoved himself deeper in the couch. He couldn't take this situation anymore, he wanted so bad to leave and go to his bunk but everything felt like a ticking bomb which would explode with one little movement. He finally decided and got up with the blanket still around him. 

"Where are you going?" Paul suddenly asked. 

"In my bed. Just please leave me out of this." He stuttered. 

"Leave you out of this? This is about you." Till was getting angry and an angry Till would equal an angry Chris and that would mean a truck full of bombs going off. It was always this way, the two of them could participate in a 'getting angry fast' contest and win the first place jointly. 

"No, it's not. Just let it go, please. Stop fighting. I can't take this anymore." He was almost pleading then he turned around and left. 

Chris sighed while trying his best not to break something around him. "You're upsetting him, Till. If you care about him then stop upsetting him. This is too much for him as it is. I don't want him to be disturbed like this." Chris said in a dangerously low voice. 

"Because if he's disturbed like this, you can't fuck him properly?" Till almost yelled. 

"TILL." Flake raised his voice at the singer. 

There were dangerous sparkles in Chris's eyes. He was too furious and yet all his thoughts were with Richard and not upsetting him more by fighting like this. "You're putting your ego and anger above the fact that the person you call your brother is actually happy with me. What's your problem? That he's my submissive? That he's with another man? Or that he's with someone in the band? Or maybe you're jealous because you, Till, are not the source of his comfort anymore. Well, guess what? All kids leave their family house at some point. If you truly consider him your brother, just be happy that he's happy and respect his decision. You can snap my neck if I ever broke his heart, but right now you're the one hurting him. So you tell me what should I, as some one who loves him more than anything and anyone in the world, do with you?" 

Till blinked and stared at him. He knew Schneider was right but he couldn't handle the fact and admit to it. He wanted to leave the discussion but it was impossible since they were on a damn bus. That's why they all hated traveling on a bus because if they'd fight there was nowhere to go and everything would be claustrophobic and unbearable. 

No one spoke after that. No one even moved, except for Chris who went to Richard's bunk. He wasn't there, Chris's heart beat raised. "Richard?" He called out. 

"Up here." His shaky muffled voice was coming from the top bunk which belonged to Chris. Chris climbed up the ladder and saw his beloved pet curling himself like a fetus while sticking to the wooden wall of the bus. He lay next to him on his side and looked into his beautiful pensive blue eyes, he'd been crying. He sniffed and blinked but didn't look away. Chris fondled his cheeks and wiped them. "Why did you come here?" He asked softly. 

"It smells like master." He mumbled shyly. 

"Master is right here to cuddle his bunny. Come on." He opened his arms and then Richard's face was hidden in the crook of his neck. "This is where you belong, baby." He held Richard tight and whispered to him to soothe him. 

"I just wish he would let it go." Richard sighed. 

"He thinks he's losing you to me." Chris said. 

"That's crazy, sir. He has nothing to be jealous of. He's like my brother and you're my dominant." 

"It's not crazy. I think maybe you should talk to him, enlighten him perhaps." 

"But you said not to tell the guys anything, sir. And I'm really uncomfortable with talking about it, really." 

"I know what I said and I don't mean to give him details. Unfortunately, they already know how we are together. And I didn't say all of them. Till is the only one with problems. Let him know you're happy. Talk to him in a gentle and not aggressive way so it won't turn into a fight."

Richard groaned in protest and curled closer to Chris. "I know, baby. I know I'm putting you through a lot but if you can do that, then I'll reward you and it'll blow you away. How's that for my little dandelion in the wind?" He chuckled softly and Richard giggled at that. 

"And if I can't convince him? Will you punish me, sir?" He was worried. 

Chris kissed his forehead before replying. "Of course not, baby. But I need you to do your best for me, ok? For all of us actually. The sooner it's over, the better." 

"Yes, sir. I'll talk to him before the show tonight." He sighed. 

Chris leaned and kisses the soft skin of his throat above his public collar and then his ears where he whispered. "Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rammstein's day on a bus. :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday ^_^ although Sunday, where I live, is a week day. :D

Richard spent the rest of the drive trying to come up with a solution on how to get through to Till. Chris was right, this was for all of them. 

By the time they arrived at the hotel and got the keys to their rooms, Richard had perfected his idea and asked Em to send someone and buy him some stuff he needed. Em, who already knew about Richard and Chris, because Chris had asked him to arrange a shared room for the two, had congratulated Richard. He also told Richard that the things he said he needed would be ready before lunch. 

Richard went back to their floor and entered their shared room. They were always together but sharing a room seemed too exciting. Chris was sitting and smoking at the small table by the window, Richard went to him and knelt by his feet putting his head on the man's thigh and let out a relieved sigh. Chris fondled his hair and put a cigarette to his lips. "What happened?" He asked. 

"I asked Em to get me some stuff for Till, sir and then he congratulated me." 

"And then you blushed and got all stammering?" Chris asked with laughter in his voice and Richard nodded as he chuckled. "I can't get enough of you when you get shy like that." He bent and grabbed Richard's hair and kissed his mouth while the smoke was leaking out of their connected mouths. "Come on. Sit with me." 

Richard obeyed reluctantly since he needed all the physical contact he could get from the other man. "I'm too tired to fuck you now and you're on too much medication to be able to get that pretty little treasure up so I figured we could have that little talk you wanted." 

Richard lit up a cigarette and waited. Finally. 

"Look, Richard. I've never had a slave before because having a slave requires a certain kind of relationship which I've never wanted... Until now. There are lots of things with you that are new to me as well. I told you weeks ago that I want this to be something new, something none of us has ever had. Of course that day, I had no idea that I would fall in love with you like this. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in love with you but apparently, it wasn't in my control and I don't like things when they are out of my control. Anyways... I wanted to hold off this matter because the state you were in when you told me you wanted to be my slave wasn't very stable and reliable. You've been through so much this past couple of days, that scene alone was enough to cause you to fall into sub space and then that incident happened and made you even more vulnerable and to top it all off, the guys found out about us and Till reacted the way that is upsetting you and me and the others. Now before I explain any further, tell me this. What do you think being a slave means?" 

Richard took two long drags of the cigarette before gathering his thoughts and answers. "I only know what I heard, sir and what I heard is that being a slave means that I give you my consent to not have a say in anything whatsoever." 

"Is that what you heard from... Jamie?" His face twisted when he said that name. 

"Yes, sir. Why do you hate him so much?" 

"I don't hate him, Richard. I just don't like anyone whispering shit in your ear and mess with your head. Especially not someone who desperately wanted to be my slave." 

"What?" Richard's eyes snapped up. 

"That was one of the many reasons why I finished things with him. Doms can have limits too. And one of mine is that I don't really enjoy beating the shit out of my sub for pleasure. He was trying to push me into a space where I hated. Then he asked to be my slave and I said no and I ended it." He said and didn't look at Richard. 

"Was he... Um... In love with you, sir?" 

Chris sighed and took a long drag of the cigarette. "Yes. That's why I don't want him around you. It looks to me like he wants to drive you away from me." 

Richard dared to reach and put a hand over Chris's. "No one can do that. It's impossible, sir. I won't be driven away from you. Even you... Can't do that." 

Chris finally looked up at him for a long few seconds then freed his thumb and grazed it over Richard's hand. "What he told you about being a slave is almost true. By that definition, why do you want this?" 

Richard swallowed and stared down at their joined hands. "I... I want you to have me. Totally own me, control me and love me like you've never loved anyone before. I want to dedicate myself to you not only because I love you and trust you, also because I like the person you make me be. I want to be able to leave my mind in your hands as well as my body." He said with a low voice and then suddenly regretted it and jerked his hand out of Chris's. "But I understand if you don't want me like that." 

Chris smirked bitterly. "Don't want you? I want you in every way possible, Richard. I know you still can't fully believe me but I do love you like I've never loved anyone else before." Richard looked up at him, master had a melancholic smile on his beautiful face. Richard smiled the same way.   
Chris continued. "What I'm afraid of is that this is you in your sub space talking." 

"What's that, sir?" He looked puzzled.

"Remember how you felt after the scene? You were high and you were laughing and you were completely in another world. I'm sure you can't even fully remember it because you were leaking with endorphin on a level that can be even dangerous if the after care hadn't been done right. It's a state that pushes you into utter submission caused by the things that I did. It's a psychological effect that can last even for weeks. It makes you feel like you are an absolute submissive, you come to believe that this is your natural and true place and you accept it contentedly. The fact that you talked with Jamie that day and the things that happened after that had established all these effects even further. This is why I still doubt this. I can't be sure if this is what you, the real Richard, wants or it's the sub space or in your case... Bunny space." He added with a smile. 

Richard was bombarded with all the new information, he didn't know what to say. He just knew that he still wanted it. 'What if you still want it cuz you're in that sub space thing and you don't even know it?' His stupid voice of reason almost yelled at him. 

"So you're saying that it's my hormones talking, sir?" He heard himself ask and then Chris's throaty laughter. "Basically, yes." 

"But what if the hormonal Richard is the real Richard? I mean what if I'm just a different person now? I'm still me but some stuff happened and changed my mind about certain things." He reasoned. Chris raised an eyebrow at him and considered what he said. "That sounds logical, I suppose."

"I... Sir, I don't want to push you into this. You said it's a first for you, too. I don't wanna be the one who makes the call here. You know how I feel and the rest is your decision. You're the experienced one. Hell, you're the teacher and I'm literally the teacher's pet. So... " He smiled up at Chris who burst into laughter. He stood up and pulled Richard up and began kissing him hungrily then pushed him on one of the queen sized beds. When Richard was underneath him he pinned the pet's arms above his head and kissed him like his life depended on it. Richard opened his lips and just enjoyed the dominating tongue using his mouth. Chris bit his bottom lip before disconnecting their mouths and looking down at him. "I'll let you know my decision when we're off to the break. Until then..." He said and dived back in kissing his beloved pet.

Suddenly a knock on the door made Richard jump but Chris didn't care and just kept kissing him. The person knocked again and Chris reluctantly broke the kiss and shoved his face in Richard's neck. "I'm gonna murder who ever's behind that fuckin door." He hissed and bit Richard's neck before getting off him. Richard just lay there giggling and out of breath. 

Chris came back in with Em who looked at Richard's sprawled form on the messy bed. "Bad timing, huh?" The manager grinned. Richard jumped up the bed and cleared his throat. 

"Very bad. What's up, Em?" Chris rolled his eyes and Em chuckled. 

"I got you the stuff you wanted, Reesh." He put the paper bag and the box of pastry on the table. 

"Hey, thank you, Em. That was fast." Richard said and pulled the bottle of fancy German bear out of the bag. 

"You're welcome. Ok, see you guys at the venue after lunch." He waved his hand for them and left. 

"What's all this?" Chris asked looking at the pastry box. 

"Schwarzwald cake and a bottle of Germany's finest beer, sir." Richard grinned. 

"Your diabolical plan for convincing Till is to poison him? That would kinda make sense." 

Richard laughed loud. "I don't wanna poison him, sir. These are his most favorites. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Richard said wisely. 

"Yeah, just like when I ate you up and you won my heart?" He said and took Richard's face in his hands kissing him again. Richard giggled sweetly into the kiss and clutched in the front of Chris's t-shirt. 

Chris broke the kiss and spoke. "As much as I wanna fuck the shit out of you right now, I think you should go talk to Till." Richard shuddered at those words. 

"What if I go afterward? Please, sir." He begged and didn't let go of Chris's t-shirt. 

"There's no afterward, Richard. You pass out every time after I fuck you." He smirked and gripped Richard's wrists making him let go. "Plus, you're already weak from your medication and you need your energy for the show tonight and also for me if you do a good job with Till. Now go." He ordered and Richard picked up the stuff and left the room to go to Till. 

____

 

"Richard?" Till opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw the smiling guitarist. He moved to let him in. Till's room was a mess just as usual. 

Richard put the box and the bottle on the small coffee table. "I got you your favorites." He announced happily. He really wanted Till to be ok with this. 

"What are these for?" He asked suspiciously after he opened the box and saw the cake. Richard stopped himself from laughing, he could always tell when Till's mouth was watering for food. 

"Do I need a reason to treat my best and oldest friend?" 

Till looked at him with his 'Yeah right' expression. "How are you feeling by the way?" The singer asked. 

"A lot better. I think I'm totally fine, thanks." He gave his friend a reassuring smile. 

"Don't thank me. Schneider was the one taking care of you all this time." He said quietly and opened the bottle of beer and poured them into two glasses. 

"Thanks for these." He gave one to Richard.

"You're welcome. And you were the one who found me, without you I'd be dead." Richard said. 

"Ah, bullshit. You'd be fine."

"No, Till. I don't mean just the other night. I mean always. I've never thanked you for the things you've done for me." 

"You're family. So..." He whispered and shrugged trying to busy himself with his glass. 

Richard walked to him and hugged him. "Tilly, I love you." 

"Yeah but you love him more." He didn't even move to hug back. 

Richard looked up at him, Till was avoiding his friend's gaze. "No, It's two different kinds of love. You're my brother." 

"And what is he?" 

"He's my dominant." Richard whispered. It was the first time he was saying it to someone. He liked the sound of that. Till stared at him in disbelief. 

"Richard, you know nothing about this lifestyle."

"He's teaching me. Till, he's very kind to me. You know him, he's your close friend. Why can't you accept it?" 

"Because it's you for fuck's sake. Seeing you with him felt as annoying as seeing Nele all lovey dovey with her first boyfriend. I was so terrified of that punk hurting my little girl, just like I'm terrified now. What if he hurts you, Richard?" He was really startled. Richard sighed and sat on the bed. 

"Till, Schneider is not some punk and I'm not your kid. Stop worrying, please. I'm so happy. You don't even know how happy. I'm over the fuckin moon and it's so important to me that you be ok with it." He admitted. 

"When I saw you in his room and I realized he was fucking you, I-" 

Richard interrupted him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, how did you know I wasn't fucking him?" 

"Please, Richard. Be serious." He snorted. Richard smacked at his shoulder in protest and Till was laughing which resulted in Richard laughing. "Fuck you, Lindemann." He smacked him again. They both were flushed with laughter. 

"Ow. That hurt, bitch. Sometimes you're so ladylike I forget you used to be a damn wrestler." Till said while rubbing his shoulder. Richard grinned at him. 

"If he ever hurt you or tried to force you into something you don't like to do, you tell me, Richard. Do you hear me? You tell me and I'll shove his drum sticks up his kinky fuckin ass." Till pointed a finger at him. 

"Yes, Papa." Richard grinned again and Till threw a cushion at him. "Does this mean you're ok with it?" He asked hopefully. 

"You better pray that the cake you brought is delicious enough, you little shit." He said with a fake angry tone. 

"Thank you, thank you." Richard shouted happily and hugged him again, this time Till hugged back. "Please be nice to him again. He's your friend." Richard whispered. 

"Fiiine. Get off me, I wanna go to lunch." Till laughed and pushed Richard off him. 

They went to the hotel's restaurant and everyone was already there, the seat next to Chris was empty and Richard sat on it. Chris even ordered him food without getting weird looks and Till and Chris were nice and polite together but still slightly awkward. All and all, Richard figured everything would be fine.  
The rest of the day, Richard was just curious what his reward would be. The show went amazing and their dynamic on stage was better than ever. Richard was completely healed and energetic. The couple didn't stay at the aftershow party more than an hour.

They were finally alone in their room and after Richard had peed and his teeth were brushed, he was naked and kneeling in his corner in the proper manner. Chris walked to him and wrapped his collar around his neck. Then stood there and watched him. "Perfect." 

He whispered and smiled as Richard's cock was growing slowly hard. "You get hard with me looking at you." He saw the faint blush on his cheeks and nuzzled his fingers there. Richard purred quietly with his eyes closed. 

"How many times today have I told you that you're so beautiful?" 

"Two times, master." Richard mused sweetly. 

"Well, third time's a charm, my beautiful bunny." He whispered with a smile and softly pulled on the chain and walked his pet to the bed. Chris observed all his movements with extra precision. There was definitely something different, something more submissive about him. The way he crawled obediently on the bed and waited on all fours for his next orders or the way he pushed his lower back down and his ass up and parted his knees. He heard Chris unfastening his leather cuffs so he laid his head on the bed and took his hands behind his back like the perfectly trained pet that he was.   
"You've been a good little pet today." He was tying Richard's hands now. "I'm gonna reward you, bunny." 

"Thank you, master." He purred. Chris leaned over near Richard's face and kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered. "Pets only make noises. No more words." Richard smiled peacefully and closed his eyes. 

Chris knelt behind Richard after he took his clothes off and fetched the lube. He took a deep breath at the beautiful sight in front of him. He'd been with so many people before, men and women, but he couldn't remember anyone who could make him as horny as Richard could. The pet didn't even have to do anything. Sometimes just hearing his small noises in the morning would do it for Chris. 

He gently touched and groped Richard's pale bubble butt and spanked him only to make him shudder in pleasure. Then he leaned and took his time kissing and licking his ass cheeks then began biting and sucking bruises on the skin there. Richard was moaning in pleasure and occasionally wincing in pain caused by a hard bite and noisy sucking after that. Chris gripped his hips so he couldn't move then did it again until he was sure Richard's ass was decorated perfectly. Then groped his cheeks again and spanked him a little harder only to make him tremble and whimper beautifully. The whole thing was so slow and delicious Chris thought he could keep doing that forever. He slightly parted Richard's cheeks and kissed between them, Richard gasped quietly and tensed. He was shy and embarrassed again. Chris smiled at that and spanked him harder so he wouldn't move. Then he parted Richard's bubbly cheeks again and kissed his pink tight hole. 

Richard moaned at the intense pleasure and at the same time wanted to die in shame. Chris had just kissed his asshole so soft like he'd kiss his lips. Richard shuddered as master repeated again. 

Then Chris licked around his hole and inserted his tongue in there as deep as he could get it and licked inside him. Richard automatically reacted and clamped down but because the tongue wasn't that deep, Chris didn't fully feel the spasm. He could tell by Richard's noises that how much the pet was enjoying his master eating his ass. He continued licking inside Richard until he was a shivering mess. 

Richard didn't even know what was what anymore. He forgot who he was or where he was and just lost everything in pleasure. He felt like an explosive device that could blow up at any moment. He would give half his life at that moment to have Chris's cock buried deep inside him but he wasn't allowed to speak or beg. So he just cried out in need. Then he felt something deeper and firmer. He whimpered at master's lubed up fingers working him open. He needed so much to bite something so hard, he took the sheets between his teeth and tugged it while whining loudly. Then the fingers were out of him and before he knew it he was slapped on his ass and flipped on his back with his arms stuck underneath him. 

Chris watched as his sprawled out pet mewled in need. He pushed his fingers inside again and began tenderly massaging his prostate, he wasn't thrusting his fingers just touching it nonstop making Richard crazy. Then he took the hard pretty cock in his mouth and sucked him at the same time. 

At that point, Richard couldn't even recognize his own whorish and needy moans. He didn't know which way was up or where the source of the pleasure was. Master got him down his throat and sucked hard around him. Richard tensed his entire body trying not to come. His prostate was finished long ago, he had come all over master's fingers two times by then. Master let go of his cock momentarily. "Let go, bunny. Master wants to taste you." Then he sucked him again and Richard came hard, so hard he felt his brain got liquefied and came out of his cock. "So delicious." Master didn't stop massaging his prostate for one second. Richard's ass wouldn't stop spasming around the fingers until master pulled out and knelt between his sprawled legs lubing up his own hard angry cock. Richard moaned at the sight and parted his knees pulling them near his sides. The fact that his arms were underneath him, had made his ass more accessible and his entire body a lot more exposed. 

Chris gently slid his cock in and breathed deep in peace then gripped the front of Richard's thighs pulling him into his lap pounding into him making sure he was hitting all the right spots. Richard moaned in ecstasy as he clamped down and clenched hard around his cock. Chris leaned over his chest and began sucking hard on his nipples while pumping inside him. Richard came again from the stimulation on his nipples and threw his head back while crying out. "Yes, baby. Cum all over my cock. That's it my pretty slut." He whispered and nibbled at his neck, above the collar, and shoulder sharply marking him and going back and forth between there and his chest. Chris was out of breath, he just kept Richard's right nipple between his teeth as he finally came hard inside him after pumping into him for so long. He felt everything spinning around him for a few seconds. Nothing mattered but Richard. He owned Richard. The thought made him come harder. 

Richard came one more time as he squeezed master's cock through his hard orgasm. Richard felt the hot liquid he loved so much pour inside him. There was really nothing he wouldn't do if the reward was this. After that, nothing meant anything anymore. He felt like he was on acid, all his five senses were mixed up. He felt being lightly moved on the clouds. He didn't need his hands anymore but he felt them again. He slowly felt the life coming back into them and his senses coming back to their right place. He was on his stomach and master was massaging his arms. Then he was finally cuddled up to master's chest, to where he belonged. Richard went out like a light for minutes then felt soft lips pressing against his kissing him. Master licked and sucked his full bottom lip so softly, it was only meant to bring him back to the present. "Come back to me, sweet baby boy." He whispered and kissed Richard's eyelids until he opened them with difficulty. Master was smiling down at him, he was on his side with his elbow holding his head up. "See? There's no afterward when I fuck you. You're comatose, baby." He chuckled softly and lightly fondled Richard's pink cheeks with the back of his fingers. Richard looked up and purred with a faint smile then slightly turned his head to get master's thumb in his mouth and inertly sucked it while looking into Chris's eyes with his half lidded drowsy ones. "Baby, I gotta get you some water." Richard moaned in protest when master left his side. He didn't let Richard's head back on the pillow before making him drink half the bottle then lay back and cuddled him. Richard knew he wasn't allowed to speak but even if he did, he didn't have anything but meaningless noises so he just blacked out. 

 

___

 

Richard woke up with master kissing all over his face. He didn't open his eyes, just faintly smiled and hummed. He was feeling like a feather, light and weightless. The only parts of his skin he could feel were the ones master was kissing so gently. He wouldn't be surprised if he'd had no physical body anymore. "Open your eyes, sunshine." Richard obeyed the quiet whisper and lazily looked up. Chris smiled down at him and began kissing his mouth. At this point, Richard forgot he had hands, he just lay there and let himself be consumed by his owner. 

"Roll over, baby." Richard obeyed again, it was a difficult task because his brain had to remind his body how to move. He flipped on his stomach and pulled one leg up then pushed his ass up. Two warm slick fingers were pushed inside him making him shudder. He could feel he was already opened up, master could too so next thing he knew was the hard lubed up length entering him. He breathed deeply and smiled in serenity and kept his eyes closed. Master lay on top of him and managed the most amount of skin to skin contact while moving in and out of him so slowly and carefully like he wanted to memorize how Richard's inside felt. Richard had his hands on both sides of his head and master entwined their fingers together, he kissed the back of Richard's neck and made him moan in the trans-like pleasure. The slow morning love making went on for a long time, Richard was a little sore therefore more sensitive. He squeezed and clenched as much as he could to give master pleasure. Master didn't say anything, he just kissed Richard's cheek and temple each time the pet made a small noise of pleasure, he made his pet come three times before filling him up with the pleasant liquid, then rolled them on their sides but didn't pull out which Richard was thankful for. He was enveloped in the man's arms. He slowly caresses Richard's upper body and played with his nipples then grabbed Richard's hard sensitive cock after he made him lick his palm wet. He slowly moved his hand up and down and squeezed his length in unpredictable motions, he moved his hands back and forth from his cock to his balls. Richard was whimpering and pushing his ass onto master's semi-hard cock inside him. When he made precum, master rubbed his thumb over the tip and squeezed until Richard came in his hand while trembling and moaning then fed Richard his own cum and Richard licked the hand clean. 

Chris wasn't fucking him, it felt like he was drugging him each time. Make him fall deeper and deeper into the sweet pit of submission.   
They stayed quiet and the only sound was Richard sucking on Chris's thumb. It acted like an antidote which would bring him down to reality. "I love you, little bunny." He whispered and kissed Richard's ear. 

"Mmmmmm..." 

"Do you feel better?" He asked softly and Richard knew he was allowed to speak again. 

"Better than ever. Thank you, master." 

"You did a great job with Till, baby. You deserved your reward." 

"I really wanted him to be ok with us, sir. I realized yesterday that I owe him so much." 

"How do you mean?" 

"I was a homeless mess of a teenager when we met. He helped me a lot. He got me a job and let me into his family and after the Stasi released me, he helped me get out of East, sir. I would've killed myself if I had to stay there." He shuddered with the memories of the darkest days of his life.

"You're safe now, baby. Everything's fine." He held Richard tighter and kissed his shoulder. "He really loves you. I probably should've explained us to him gentler." 

"He's just afraid that you might make me do something I don't wanna do, sir. I assured him that you wouldn't."

"You're right, bunny. I wouldn't." 

"Sir?" Richard asked after minutes of silence. 

"Yes, my love?" 

"Can we stay here for breakfast?" He was pleading. Chris slowly pulled out his now limp cock and rolled on top of Richard. "I was gonna take you out for breakfast but it's your day, we do whatever your little heart wishes. Plus, looking at your neck I think it's best if no one sees you like this." He smirked. 

"What's wrong with my neck, sir?" Richard asked self-consciously and touched his collar. 

"Let's get you into the shower and you'll see." He took them to the bathroom and Richard gasped when he saw himself. His neck and shoulders along with his throat, above and below the collar, were covered with sharp dark purple bruises. At least ten of them all over his pale skin. His hair was also too messy and his lips swollen and his blue eyes were glassy and shocked. He was the definition of perfectly-fucked. "You're my little art project, baby." Master grinned devilishly and groped his ass cheeks. Richard jumped with the strange pain and turned around to see his ass. It was littered with bite marks and dark bruises. They were in all shapes and sizes. The scars from the night he got whipped were almost healed but still there. Richard didn't know how to react, part of him was excited from the signs of possessiveness but his rational brain was terrified of how the others would react. He probably would have no problems on stage, he could wear the outfit which covered all of him including his neck and the ones under his ear wouldn't be obvious in the lighting of the stage plus he could always cover them with makeup. 

"Sir, this... This is-" 

"This is me owning you." He said firmly and kissed him. A kiss that left him dizzy after it was over and it made all his anxiety disappear. Master opened the collar and began the morning routine and after it was over he ordered them breakfast. He kept Richard naked and tied up, fed him and kissed him and gave him cigarettes. They would leave that town before lunch and they spent all morning alone and tangled in each other. Richard felt like he was in a sweet dream. He felt so deliciously worn out but master had other plans, he had his own ways of getting Richard horny to the point of begging, he fucked his pet into another coma until they really had to start packing and leave. Chris left a tied up and out-of-this-world Richard on the bed and began packing for the both of them after getting dressed. 

When he was almost done, there was a knock on the door. He asked who it was and he heard Till and Paul. "Comin'" He said and reluctantly covered Richard's pretty and sprawled out form with a blanket after he untied his hands from the metal head board of the bed. He opened the door and greeted his friends. 

"Where's Reesh?" Till asked. 

"Asleep. Come in guys." They sat down and Chris brought them some drinks from the mini fridge. 

"It's almost noon. He never sleeps in." Paul said. 

"Keep your voice down, Paul. He's tired." Chris said. 

"Oh, well I was bored and I finished packing so I thought we could go for a walk." 

"I'm pretty tired too, Paulie. Besides we don't have much time." He said and Paul rolled his eyes at him. 

"I wanted to thank him for the cake and the bear and also ask him where he got the cake. It was delicious." Till said as friendly as before with Chris. 

"I think you should ask Em. Richard didn't know the town so he asked him to buy the stuff." He said then was reminded of the things Richard had told him that morning so he smiled and added. "I'm glad you liked them Till. I'm also glad you're ok with... This. It was important to Richard, he was very stressed over it." 

"So it was your idea that he talks to me?" Till asked surprised. 

"He was very upset and I knew he wouldn't be fine until this thing with you is settled and to be honest, I hate fighting with you, we're friends, Till but you were so angry towards me that you wouldn't listen to me so I told him to talk to you but the treats were his idea." 

"So he's allowed to have ideas out side of work?" Paul suddenly asked. 

"Of course, he is, Paul. I'm not gonna block out his brain, man." He said frustrated. 

"I know, I know. I'm just worried, that's all." Paul said apologetically. 

To Chris's surprise, Till changed the subject and they talked for a while about their tour and other bands they saw. Everything was as normal as ever and Chris knew he had his little bunny to thank. 

Till and Paul finally left to go get ready for another exhausting road trip. They all were just happy that they were near their break. When they left, Richard was still fast asleep. Chris smiled at that and lovingly woke him up to get him ready, he groaned and protested but like the good boy he was, he finally woke up albeit still sleepy. Chris dressed him and gave him a bottle of water and ordered him to finish it before they get to the bus. When they were all packed and ready, they left their room for the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me after this.

"What the hell, Schneider?" Ollie snapped at Chris when he saw the sharp bruises above Richard's choker around his neck. "We're gonna be on stage, man. This is not professional." They were standing next to each other outside of the bus. The others were already in. 

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked puzzled. 

"The damn hickeys. What are people gonna say?" He tried to keep his voice down. 

"For fuck's sake, Ollie, don't tell me you suddenly started caring what people say. It's just a couple of hickeys. Plus, he's got that stand-up collar outfit. He'll wear that." He said and picked his backpack walking toward the bus. Now that Till was finally off his back, he couldn't handle Ollie scolding him, even though he knew his friend meant well. Ollie just sighed and followed him to the bus. 

Richard had gone straight to Chris's bunk and resumed sleeping. The others were sitting in the common area discussing what movie to watch. After an hour of debating, Flake had won and they all were made to watch one of his favorite and boring French movies called 'Jean de Florette'. Chris went to wake Richard up because they had a rule in their bus trips. If something sucky was about to happen, they all had to suffer through. Watching an old French movie was definitely considered a sucky activity for all of them except for flake. That man was into the most boring stuff. Richard's bunk was empty again so Chris climbed up his own bunk and saw his pet laying on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"I switched our bunks so you wouldn't have to sleep up here anymore." He shook his head with a smile while standing on the middle step of the ladder so his head was leveled with Richard.

Richard turned on his side and looked into his eyes. "I woke up about ten minutes ago, sir. I'm not dizzy." 

"Ok then, get down. We're gonna watch a movie."

After they went back to the common area, Chris sat in the corner of one of the two couches and pulled Richard down so the smaller man was seated between his legs with his head laid on Chris's shoulder. Richard wasn't as embarrassed as before, so he relaxed and enjoyed the embrace. Paul sat at the other end of that couch with his back side to the couple. Till was laying on the other couch and the other two were sitting on the floor. Flake hit play and the movie started. Richard was already sleepy and the boring movie along with the way he was laid against Chris's warm body was sending him right off. He could hear Paul saying that the movie wasn't that bad and flake answering with something like 'duhhh'. Richard tried to open his eyes and watch the movie but he felt Chris's hand gently cupping his jaw and making him look up, then their lips were connected in the most languid way. It was so wet and full of tongue and it was slow like they would kiss to end of time. The sound of French conversations along with the soundtrack had made it even more dreamy. Chris was licking his lips one second and inside his mouth, the next and no one was noticing them. Richard sucked Chris's tongue lightly and licked it while trying his best not to moan into the kiss. 

"Oh, come on, you two." Flake pressed pause and hit Chris's ankle with the remote control. Chris broke the kiss and laid Richard's head back on his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the keyboardist. "What? It's French." He said annoyed and Richard chuckled quietly with his eyes closed. 

"You're supposed to be watching the French 'movie'. Have some culture, you two." Flake said. 

"We do, Flake. We're frenching through the culture. It's more entertaining." He said and kissed Richard's temple. Paul and Till snorted at his comment and Flake rolled his eyes again. Poor Ollie was already asleep with his head on the other couch. 

They sat through the whole movie and Richard had no protestations since his mouth was being kissed so lazily during all of it. They arrived in the afternoon and went straight to sound check and then the show. Their schedule for their last week of the tour was very tight and they all were very tired and irritated with each other. The only ones who couldn't wait to be alone in their shared room were Richard and Chris. Everything was going dreamy and perfectly and Richard was a ball of sexually over-satisfied happiness. 

It was their last after show party and they all were very happy. Richard was allowed to drink and smoke as much as he liked but the other rules would still apply. He had missed drinking and going crazy with Paul and Ollie so much that he got too drunk too fast and smoked a whole blunt by himself. They were dancing with three beautiful girls when Richard suddenly saw Chris with one blonde girl in his lap and another sitting next to him practically sucking on his earlobe, he couldn't see his face because it was deep into the girl's cleavage. At first, Richard tried not to get annoyed but he almost lost it when he saw one of them whispering something in Chris's ear then the three of them got up and left. Richard felt the whole room spinning around his head, he tried telling himself that it wasn't what it looked like but after about twenty minutes when Chris didn't come to tell him to go to their room, Richard realized that it WAS what it looked like. Richard was so angry and hurt that he didn't want to dance anymore, he went and sat at the bar and drank again until all his senses were forgotten. He began flirting with everyone who came to talk to him then finally picked up a pretty brunette and in his drunken haze decided to take her back to their room. But what if Chris was already there? That would be awkward and unsettling and Richard would look like a total idiot so he took Paul's key card from him. The other guitarist grinned at him and the girl then gave his card. Richard took his girl to the room and as a habit waited to be undressed. Everything around him was so blurry and he could hear the girl saying things like "I can't believe I'm with you." or "I love you, so much." but Richard didn't care, it was about forgetting how hurt he was. While his girl undressed him and began sucking him, he couldn't stop thinking about Chris fucking those girls in their room. Another thing on his mind was how terribly bad the blowjob was comparing to the ones that Chris gave him. When his thoughts were concentrated on Chris, he finally grew hard enough, he put on the condom the girl gave him and began fucking her. It was so strange and so weirdly unsatisfying that he just wanted to throw her out. He made the girl come once and then pulled out because he was too tired and irritated and high and drunk. Then the girl sat on his cock again and kissed his neck and ear. Richard finally came but it didn't even feel like an orgasm, he basically just ejaculated into the condom. 

Before the girl could pull herself up, the door opened and Chris was in the door frame with Paul behind him. Richard's brain couldn't comprehend anything anymore. His stomach was stirring badly and he was fuzzy and about to pass out. He pushed the girl off himself and strutted toward the bathroom with difficulty and tried to throw up but weed would always prevent him from throwing up, he hated how he was feeling. He just lay there on the bathroom floor and stared into the annoying light, the last thing he heard was Paul telling the girl to get out and then he saw a blur of Chris and fell unconscious. 

_________

 

"Richard? Richard, wake up. Should we call an ambulance, Schnei?" 

"Move." 

"Richard?" 

.... 

There was a sharp stinging pain on the side of his face and it made him jump. The annoying bright light was blinding and then he felt his stomach heaving. He glanced at the toilet and almost shoved his head in there and threw up. It seemed like it wasn't gonna end. His throat was burning and his stomach felt like it was a washing machine. After what seemed like minutes of throwing up, it was just an empty stomach and painful growlings. He couldn't sit back down so he just lay on the floor again. He recognized Paul and Chris's voices then Chris helped him up with a rough touch and almost threw him on the bed. Richard groaned and curled into a ball. 

"Get up. You need to drink some water." He felt Chris's hand holding his head up and helping him drink. The room was coming back along with the unsettling memories of the night. He saw Chris glaring at him with blood red eyes. 

"Paul, there's a bottle of Xanax in my backpack in our room. Could you please get it for him? I don't think we can carry him back there." He said and gave Paul his key card. 

"Yeah, sure. Might take a while though, I'm pretty drunk myself." Paul left. 

Richard turned to Chris. His throbbing head was killing him. He stayed quiet and waited for the shit storm. "Was she good?" Chris asked. His voice was trembling with anger. This time Richard had something to say so he did. "Were THEY good?" 

Chris looked confused. "What?" 

Richard couldn't believe his game. "Your two blondes. I saw you leave with them." He sounded hurt. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Now he was angry and puzzled. 

"They were all over you. Then you left with them." Richard almost yelled. 

"Keep your fuckin voice down, Richard. You're already in a shit swamp of trouble, don't make it worse." His voice gave Richard goosebumps. 

"But I saw you." Richard said in a low voice. 

"Let's say it was me. Does that give you the right to pick someone up and fuck her? I do as I wish. What the fuck is your excuse?" He spat and Richard stayed quiet. He didn't even think of that in the state he was in. Now he was starting to get scared. 

"Please tell me what happened, sir." He said and bowed his down. 

Chris breathed angrily before speaking. "I was sitting at the fuckin bar watching you dance, thinking how much I wanted to dance with you, then I left for the bathroom and you weren't there when I was back and the one who left with two blondes was Till. Not me." 

Richard was immobile. Chris continued with the same low angry voice. "You were so fucked up outta your head that you hallucinated. I give you a little freedom for one night and you fuck it up so royally. You WILL be punished accordingly when we get back to Berlin." 

Before Richard could say anything, Paul came back with the pills. Chris thanked him and gave Richard a pill and made him drink a whole bottle of water. Then he stood up and spoke to Paul. "Paul, is it ok if you and I stay in our room tonight and Richard stays here?" 

Paul who was clued in the tension between them nodded. "Are you sure it's safe to leave Richard alone? He might get sick again." He glanced at Richard with worried eyes. Chris paused before answering like he had an internal struggle. "Do you need someone to stay with you?" He asked Richard and tried not to sound too harsh in front of Paul. Richard, who was already feeling the impact of the pill, shook his head and curled tighter like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. With that, Paul and Chris left and Richard fell asleep before he could feel immensely guilty. 

_____

 

"Reeshy? Wake up, we're going home." Richard woke up with a soft voice, but not the one he was so used to, not the one who would trail kisses on his body to wake him up. He opened his already teary eyes and looked up at Paul. Everything was blurry and his head was hurting less but it was still terrible.

Paul looked at him with pure sympathy. "Come on, go take a shower. Schneider gave me some of your clothes to give to you."

"Paul? Was that really Till who left with the blondes?" He asked with a shaky voice but before he could stop himself, tears ran on his face. 

Paul sighed. "Yeah, Reeshy. You were too drunk and high I think you were mistaken." 

Richard didn't say anything else. He just got up and went to the bathroom and showered by himself. He couldn't remember the last time he showered alone. Maybe the time he was singing and Chris suddenly joined him? He sobbed quietly to the memory. He didn't even care about the punishment. All he cared about was the look on Chris's face. It was full of disappointment and despair, disgust even. He had every right to feel that way. Richard was disgusted with himself. After the miserable shower, Richard got dressed in the empty room. He didn't even know what to do or where to go. Where was Paul? He needed to smoke so bad. He looked around and found Paul's cigs and began smoking. He was at his third stick when suddenly the door opened and Chris entered with a tray in his hands. Richard jumped and left the cigarette in the ashtray and knelt in the middle of the room. "Sir, please, I'm so-" 

Before he could finish, Chris grabbed his jaw tightly and crumpled it. His eyes were still blood red and he looked like he didn't get much sleep last night. "Shut up. I will hear nothing from you unless I let you speak. You will respond to my direct questions with only 'yes, master' or 'no, master'. Am I clear, whore?" He growled and loosened his grip so Richard could talk. "Yes, master." Richard almost sobbed. Chris left him and sat on the edge of the bed where he had put the tray. "Come kneel at my feet." He said calmly and Richard immediately obeyed. He heeled and knelt at Chris's feet with his hands behind his back. Chris fed him with peppermint tea and some oatmeal, best cure for a hangover. The man didn't talk to him or look at him the whole time but he was hard from feeding Richard. It was the first time it actually scared him, if he had to perform a punishment blowjob now, no doubt he would throw up like a fire hose. But nothing happened. Chris only took him back to their room and tied his hands behind his back and connected a chain to it and tied the chain to the bed pipe and left. Richard was dying in the limbo. He was starting to get scared of what his punishment would be. He was whipped to the point of bleeding just cuz Chris saw him kissing someone. What was the punishment for fucking someone? 

Chris came back in the room and began packing for the both of them in silence. Richard didn't even think about looking up or disobeying. He just wanted to get home, get the whipping he deserved and just be master's sweet little love again. 

Richard was left alone on the plane and he closed everyone off and just fell asleep because Chris had given him another Xanax when they were on their way to the airport. Richard woke up almost 8 hours later when they landed in Berlin. They all said their goodbyes and everyone left the drivers.

The drive through to Chris's apartment was silent except for a strange phone call that Chris had made, apparently, someone was going to deliver something to his place. He had moved in his new place one week before the tour, so Richard hadn't seen it before. It was a nice and simple two bedroom apartment. Modern minimal furniture, just like Richard liked. White bricked walls and a wooden floor. With a beautiful kitchen and his endorsed drum kit in the corner of the living room. There were some nice paintings and posters of Chris's favorite bands on the walls. He had his whole apartment soundproofed so his drumming when he was writing by himself, wouldn't annoy the neighbors. Richard just knelt there not knowing what to do. Chris undressed him right there in the living room and wrapped his collar around his neck and pulled the chain so Richard would heel behind him then they went in Chris's huge bedroom. The whole floor was covered with a soft and fluffy light gray carpet and the bed was a simple white wooden one but it had metal rings all around it like it was a custom made bed, there was also a nice dresser near the bed with a gigantic mirror. There were a bathroom door and a closet door and a huge window with a beautiful view of Berlin. Richard fell in love with Chris's place instantly. Maybe under different circumstances, he could express it and be happy. Richard knelt by the bed, he was uncomfortable kneeling in the middle of a room, it felt chaotic. He was so used to having a corner for himself. Chris came back with something made of black leather in his hand and he ordered Richard to stand up. It was a jockstrap, the inside of it was made of some really soft material. Richard was even more confused now. Before he could think any further, someone buzzed on the door. "Face the wall." Chris ordered and Richard knelt facing the wall, then Chris tied his leash to one of the rings around the bed then left the room to presumably let someone in. Richard could feel his heart pounding in his head, he was terrified of what was going to happen to him. Then he heard Chris greeting with another man. 

"Ahhh, Christoph. My favorite man. Long time no see." 

"I'm sorry, Tom. I just got home. How are you doing? Let me help you with those." There was a faint sound of rattling metal. 

"I'm good. Nice place by the way. Doesn't give away what a dark bastard you are." They were laughing now. "I got you everything you ordered. Where do you need the big one?" 

"Thanks, Tom. It's just what I wanted. In the bedroom, here I'll help." Richard was shocked and tensed. Some one was gonna see him like this? Maybe that's why Chris put the jockstrap on him and made him face the wall. Richard bowed his head down when he heard them enter the room with the rattling sound. 

"Let's put it under the window." Chris said. 

"Oh... Ted told me you had a new sub. He was pretty annoyed when he told me you wouldn't share. I'm telling you, man. That dude gives me the chills. I mean I know in my line of... Work there's really nothing weird anymore. It's just he's so ughgh." 

Chris let out a silent laugh. "By the way, he's not my sub. He's my slave." He said knowing full well that Richard was listening. Richard swallowed his gasp and now he was even more terrified. He gave his consent to Chris a week ago to have absolutely no say in anything. What was master gonna do to him now that he was a guilty slave?

"Wow. I thought you didn't want a slave. What changed your mind?" 

"It's more fun than I thought." He simply stated. 

"Wait until everyone hears. The long line of slaves begging you to take them would break into sobs." He said with a theatrical tone and laughed. Richard couldn't hear Chris's comeback through the loud laughter. "Anyway, you wanna test it?" 

"Sure," He said and Richard heard him walk toward him. What was going on? Chris untied the leash and pulled it and Richard turned and went into heeling position. He wanted to die at the fact that someone else was watching him in that state. For a short second, he glanced across the room and was astounded by what he saw. It was a cage. An actual black metal cage with thick bars. It was a bit bigger than a baby's bed. Its height was almost leveled with Chris's navel. Richard didn't even look at the other man. He was just seeing his calves when he was led into the cage. Its floor felt like a comfortable mattress. It was black leather. It couldn't be more than 1*1 meter. Then Richard heard the door locked behind him. "Lay on your side." Master ordered and Richard obeyed. He had to pull his knees to his stomach. "Get on all fours." Richard obeyed. 

"Kneel facing me." He knelt in the proper way and felt his hair brushing to the cage's upper bars, he had to bow his head down. He heard master zipping down his pants. "Suck." Richard looked in front of him. The space between the bars were enough for master's genitals to pass through easily. Richard shut his eyes and tried his best to shut his brain, too. Then opened his mouth and took the semi-hard cock in his mouth and did his best to suck the way he knew master loved. The cock was instantly hard in his mouth. Master suddenly pulled out and zipped himself up. "Wow. That was very beautiful." Tom said with a hoarse voice and Chris laughed. 

"I like the cage. Thank you, Tom. It's perfect. Did they cost more, or what I transferred was enough?" 

"Oh... It was enough. But I'd totally give your money back just for an hour with this beauty here, but you said you won't share, so..." 

Richard shuddered in horror. What if Master would do it as punishment? He died and came back to life until he heard master's answer. "No, I won't share." Master said politely then added: "And the other matter?" 

"Oh, yes. She'll be here around eleven tonight." 

"Thank you again." After that, it was just the exchange of goodbyes. Richard was now dying to know who else was coming. He finally heard the door closed and master walked back into the room, Richard quickly bowed his head down. Master opened the cage and pulled him out by his leash and led him near the bed and stood in front of him. Richard knelt and stared at master's bare feet and waited for his trial. 

"You misused the permission I gave you and got drunk and high to the state of hallucinating and you also put yourself at the risk of alcohol poisoning. Then you picked up a whore just like yourself and took her to Paul's room and fucked her just to get back at me for something that didn't even happen. true?" 

"Yes, Master." Richard barely managed the words. 

"Why Paul's room?" He asked and he sounded exactly like a judge. 

"I... I thought you were in our room with those women, master." He whispered swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"And you know where I was? I was at the party looking for you and worried to death. I thought you might have passed out somewhere choking on your own vomit. Then I asked Paul and he said he gave you his key card and that you left with a girl." He growled from between his teeth then continued with the judging voice again. "Tell me what you did with her." 

Richard could hardly remember anything himself. He was also too afraid of the outcome, but it was a question and master required an answer. "Sh-she undressed me then sucked me until I was hard enough. Then I fucked her. It felt empty and stupid and unsatisfying, master. I could only make myself horny when I thought of you, then she came and I pulled out. Then she was on top of me and rode me and I barely came." 

"Yeah, I saw that. I pulled the condom off you." He sounded a bit calm but still scary. Richard was too ashamed he wanted to melt and disappear. 

"Let's make one thing clear. I do as I wish and you do exactly as it pleases me. You're for my pleasure, I use you just the way I like, you're not for sharing. And you absolutely don't have a say in what I do or who else I fuck other than you which is something that doesn't interest me because unlike you, I'm not a whore. So let's drill this through your brain. Shall we?" He said with a menacing voice. 

"Yes, Master." Richard choked out. 

"Lay your upper body on the bed." He ordered and when Richard did, he gave him a pillow to hug. Richard noticed that he was trying not to have any skin to skin contact with him. The fact made him want to die. Master went somewhere behind him and was rummaging through something. Then he was standing back above Richard. "Scream all you want. No one will hear you." Richard shivered at that but before he could do anything, the first one landed.   
It was a terrible stinging lash, even worse than the belt. It felt like it went right under his skin and before he knew it, the second one hit. Richard clutched in the pillow and screamed into it. He didn't recognize his own voice. The third one landed and Richard bit the pillow and cried out. He lost count and just cried and screamed. He felt like he was getting high on the worse drug ever. Everything was spinning around him in the darkness behind his closed eyes. It was pain, pain everywhere. In his head, on his ass, in his heart. His whole being was on the fire of pain and after god knows how long, it suddenly stopped. He went limp. He let go of the pillow between his teeth and felt a terrible terrible pain on his forearm. He wailed with the pain and saw from between his eyelids. He wasn't biting the pillow, he was biting himself and it was bleeding.

"Back into your cage, pet." He heard master out of breath and felt his leash being pulled. He heeled painfully back to the cage and couldn't be happier about it. A pillow was shoved in the cage with him, he took it and lay on his side. He winced with pain but there was really no other position he could be in. He had to ignore the pain somehow, he tried to focus on the pain in his forearm but that became too much after less than a minute. He just shoved his head in the pillow and groaned quietly. 

He had lost track of time. He was alone in the room and heard the buzzer again. Master opened the door and came back in the room. He still had the black leather crop in his hand. It looked dangerous and Richard mewled with fear when Master walked to his cage. "Kneel facing the bed." He growled and Richard did. Very painfully. When master didn't open the cage, he felt relieved. 

"Um... Hello?" There was a female voice coming from the living room. 

"In here." Master called and began unbuttoning his shirt. A woman wearing a short silver dress walked in. She was beautiful. She didn't spare one glance at Richard, like walking into rooms with caged humans was a normal everyday sight. 

"Sorry I'm late." She said. 

"Oh, you're just on time, dear. Shall we?" Master was now naked. 

"Yes, of course." She began taking her clothes off and Richard knew what was going on. He had to watch. 

Master turned to Richard and passed his already hard cock through the bars and without a word, Richard began sucking. He deep throated him at best he could and swallowed around him. Trying to give him the most pleasure. He could tell by master's thrusts that it was working but then he pulled out and went back to the bed. He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom and wore it. The woman was lying naked on the bed. Her skin was smooth and her breasts and ass were full, she had the perfect female body. She looked up at Chris with dreamy eyes and bit her lips. "You're hot." She whispered and Richard wanted to die in sadness and jealousy. Master was on top of her and began kissing her neck and ear while running a hand over her body and cupped her breasts. She moaned and spread her legs. She wrapped her hands around master's back and while he was sucking her nipples, she moaned loudly in pleasure. Why wouldn't she? Richard knew how good she was feeling. Then master knelt between her legs and entered her. 

Richard was horny and jealous and sad and hurt, it was the worse mix of feelings. She clutched into the sheets and arched her back and whimpered loudly, then almost screamed in pleasure when master fucked her hard and fast while brushing two fingers on her clit. She came hard after about five minutes of hard thrusts and went and moaned quietly when master pulled out. Still hard as a rock. He hadn't come. He stood up and took the condom off and picked up her dress and gave it to her, then bent and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, dear. You may leave now." His voice was hoarse. 

"Oh no... Thank you! You... Um... You don't wanna finish?" 

"I do. That's why I asked you to leave." He said politely. 

"Oh... Ok." She said and looked at Richard for the first time. There was something resembling jealousy in her eyes that satisfied Richard somehow. Richard was the one who made master cum. He felt slightly good at the thought even if he was gonna get painfully face fucked. 

After she left, Richard was out of the cage again. He was kneeling next to the cage with his hands tied behind his back now while getting face fucked. Master had one hand at the back of Richard's head and the other cupping his throat and was thrusting hard. It hurt so much but Richard felt rightfully deserved. Instead of shooting down his throat, master pulled out and held his cock with one hand and clutched the other hard into Richard's hair making him look up. Richard opened his mouth to swallow but master stroked himself a couple more times and came all over Richard's face. His cheeks, his chin, everywhere. "You're mine and I mark my territory. You're mine, you unfaithful whore. I own all of you and I will engrave it in your brain." He roared and rubbed his cum over Richard's face too harshly then suddenly slapped his face hard. Richard yelped, he couldn't even open his eyes. The thick liquid was everywhere. His tears just trapped tight behind his eyelids. The second slap was on his other cheek and master growled. "Do you understand?" 

"Y-yes, master." He sobbed. Master untied his hands. Richard tried to wipe his eyes and open them but master swatted his hands. "No, you won't." He yanked on the leash and led him back into the cage then locked it and left the room for a minute. He sat next to the cage with a special black plastic bag in his hand. He gestured with his finger for Richard to come forward, then took his cock out of the jockstrap and held the tip to the bag. "Pee." He ordered and Richard who needed it too much, complied. Master left for the shower and came back after five minutes and went out of the room. Richard was laying on his stomach with his knees bent and his feet pointing up. He was hugging the pillow while trying to channel all his inner peace to forget about the pain. But there was no inner peace, he was lost. He was nothing if Chris hated him like this. Then it hit him, master hated him now. He was gonna keep torturing him until the end of the break. Richard just wanted everything back, just wanted his loving master back. 

Master came back with a tray and a wooden chair from the kitchen in his hands. He placed the chair right in front of the cage and sat down putting the tray on the ceiling of the cage then told Richard to kneel and hold his head up and began feeding him from between the bars on top of the cage. It was the most humiliating thing that Richard ever had to go through but he wasn't mad at master or disgusted. He was mad at himself and he knew he deserved it even though he was too sad and miserable. He was very dirty and wounded all over and that made eating slightly unsettling but he was too hungry. When the sandwich was finished, master gave him a bottle of water with a straw and a pill then left again with the tray but came back soon. Richard was still kneeling. "You can lay down. That is your new home until I know you learned the lesson I'm trying to teach you." He said calmly. 

Without a word, Richard lay on his side and shoved his dirty face into the pillow. He was too exhausted from the pain and the stress and crying. The pill kicked in and he fell asleep after five minutes thinking about how much he needed master's protective arms around his sore body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so... Hope you enjoyed. :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Insomnia. I'm not crazy. :D

Three days passed like this. Richard being punished. It was either getting whipped or getting fucked in the ass or in his face so brutally. Richard had to watch master fuck that woman one more time. One thing was routine though: Master cumming all over his face and slapping him hard at least two times a day. Richard wasn't allowed to come, not one time. Not in any way. He was frustrated and horny and in too much pain. He was either unconscious with the pills or getting punished. He was fed with two small meals per day and lots of water when he was awake. Master would clean him up in the mornings and he was in his cage unless master wanted to fuck his ass. The only thing he liked was getting to suck master from between the cage's bars. It felt so oddly good. But the rest was horrifying. 

On the fourth day, Richard was startled out of sleep by a loud noise right in front of his face. He snapped his eyes open. Master was holding the crop again, he hit the bars of the cage again and said with his most dominating voice. "That's enough sleep for you." He walked around the cage and unlocked the door and led Richard out by his leash. Richard was feeling the pain even more than yesterday when his ass got whipped again. His entire body was burning and aching. His muscles were cramped because of sleeping in the small cage. His forearm that he bit three days ago was burning terribly. Master didn't care though. He pushed Richard's knees apart and knelt between them and began working him open with two lubed up fingers so harshly. Richard moaned and pushed his knees further apart and his ass up and his lower back down, knowing well that master loved his body looking like that. Before he knew it, the fingers withdrew and master penetrated him in one painful move. "If you cum in anyway, I will beat you so hard that it makes yesterday seem like a sweet love making." Richard wanted to scream from the pain of master's hips hitting hard on the fresh wounds of his ass but instead he pushed back on the huge length inside him and whimpered. The thrusts were becoming harder and harder and more painful and not pleasant for Richard at all since Master angled himself so he wouldn't hit his prostate. Richard just did what he knew would please master. He clenched and squeezed around him and clamped down on his cock in sync with the painful thrusts. Master began spanking his ass and it made Richard tense up in pain which caused his hole to spasm harder. Master was panting and Richard knew he was nearly finished and his cock was responding perfectly to Richard squeezing it. Suddenly, he pulled out of Richard's tight heat and stood up and walked in front of him yanking on the leash so he was back in the kneeling position. He clutched tightly in Richard's hair. "Keep your mouth open." Richard did and glanced at Chris momentarily before shutting his eyes. Master looked angry and lifeless at the same time. He began thrusting slowly in Richard's throat and when his cock throbbed, he pulled out and came all over Richard's already dirty face. "I can't use my fuck toy the way I like cuz I have to punish him. That makes me even angrier." He spat and slapped Richard's face even harder than the last three days. Richard tensed his shoulders but even though his hands were free, he didn't try to defend himself. He didn't want to defend himself, he wanted to get what he deserved so he stayed quiet and took what was given. After it was over, master finally took him to the bathroom and made him stand in front of the mirror over the sink. Richard looked at himself, he looked like something someone finds in the dumpster, he looked dirty and disgusting and beaten and sickly pale with red senseless eyes. He mewled quietly at the sight and bowed his head down. "Look in the mirror." It was a harsh order and Richard complied again, his teary eyes stared back at him. "What do you see?" Master asked. 

"An unfaithful whore, master." He whispered melancholically and his tears ran on his face, he sniffled and wished he could tear his reflection apart.   
Master breathed out of his nose before speaking. "That's what you are." 

Then the mirror torture was over and master gave him an enema after taking off the jockstrap then he brought a razor and the depilatory paste and began shaving Richard all the way. When he was done, Richard had only hair on his head and eyebrows and eyelashes. Then they stood in the large tub and master put Richard under the spray of cold water and began washing him. Richard sighed in relief at the gentle touch it even felt better because his skin was tingly and sensitive from getting shaved. Even the excruciating pain in and on his entire body didn't matter anymore. Master washed his face and hair thoroughly then after the shower, put antiseptic on all his wounds and put a fresh gauze and bandage on his forearm. "Next time make sure you're biting the pillow, not yourself." He said angrily while wrapping the bandage around the wounded area. 

"Yes, master." So there was still another next time? Richard shivered at that. Then master put the jockstrap and collar back on him. Richard heeled behind him and went back in his cage but didn't hear the door locked. "Stay like that." He complied and after a few moments, there were fingers inside him again, this time gentler. Then he felt something soft and thick going up his ass. It was bigger than his bunny tail butt plugs and it was directly touching his prostate but not enough to make him cum. It would just keep him horny and on edge. Then master pushed him on his front and tied his hands behind his back. The cage was locked behind him again and master left the room. Richard lay on his side. Still in pain but a bit more relaxed, at least he was clean. He played a little with the butt plug inside him, squeezing and clenching around it. That felt good. He rolled on his stomach and pushed his ass up and the plug felt deeper. He couldn't stop the small noises of pleasure. He spread his knees further and shoved his head into the pillow to stifle his moans. There was no way he could cum like that. It was just a pleasurable form of torture that was making him frustrated. He lay on his side and snapped up when he saw master was watching him from his place on the chair. He blushed deep and tried to get up and kneel but he fell over because his hands were tied and he couldn't maintain balance. He finally managed to kneel and bowed his head down. He was flushed and panting and scared of another punishment. Master didn't say anything, he only ordered Richard to turn his head up and began feeding him just like last night. Richard decided to do what he always did when master fed him. He licked and sucked his fingers every time they entered his mouth. Master didn't comment, he just kept feeding him until the plate was empty. Then gave him some juice and two pills. Richard figured one of them was probably antibiotic and the other another sleeping pill. 

"Do you have something to say before you fall asleep?" Master said with a deep voice. Richard was already dizzy. It was a lot stronger than Xanax. He looked up with fainty eyes. It was the first time in three days that he was granted permission to speak. His head was empty, he didn't have anything to say. An apology seemed stupid. He just wanted master to know how he felt. He lay down and heard himself. "I love you, master."

Chris sat there and watched as Richard fell asleep. He was punishing him for three days and all the pet said when he had the chance was that he loved him. He was trying to do everything in his place of powerlessness to pleasure Chris, even when he was fucking him mercilessly. That made Chris even angrier and more aggressive. He knew Richard was deeply ashamed of what he had done and he would've never done it if he hadn't thought that Chris was having a threesome. It didn't matter though, Richard had absolutely no say in who Chris fucked. But deep down Chris knew this weird and annoying fact about himself. He didn't want anyone but Richard anymore. He was never monogamous, the concept was meaningless to him. He always had multiple subs without an actual relationship. With Richard, he only wanted Richard and he hated that. Last night, fucking that woman for the second time felt as boring as reading the economy section of a newspaper. He managed to put on a show though. He remembered Richard's tone of voice earlier when he was looking at himself in the mirror. He was utterly regretful and disgusted by himself and Chris was in love with that unfaithful whore and he hated it. The more he was trying to suppress his feelings, the deeper he fell. It was making it hard to discipline Richard when all he wanted was to hold him and kiss all over his soft and beautiful skin and slide into his lovely tight hole and get tiny little noises out of his perfect mouth and make love to him and tell him how much he loved him before cuddling his warm and obedient body. No no no... He couldn't think like that now. He had a slave to discipline. A slave who was already submitted to him fully. It wasn't something someone could fake. Chris had enough experience to know that Richard was completely and strongly submitted to him. Maybe the scene had caused it, Chris wasn't entirely sure. He was suddenly reminded of a couple minutes ago when he walked into the room and saw Richard trying desperately to pleasure himself with the plug. It was hot watching him horny and squirming inside a cage with his hands tied up. And the way he fell over when he tried to kneel or afterward when Chris fed him in that position and it was like feeding a baby bird who would also lick his fingers. Chris smiled at that but immediately pushed the thoughts away, he was still angry at Richard's betrayal. He also had some lessons to teach him but feeling that deep about him was giving Chris the most annoying and unresolvable form of paradox. He was rougher with Richard because his feelings were so deep for him and then he wanted to stop punishing him for that very same reason. He was never this confused in his entire life before. One thing was for sure: He was going to discipline Richard. 

 

____

 

Richard woke up with another hard hit of the crop on the bars. This time, he was alarmed a bit faster. He knelt but was still slightly dizzy. Master had another special black plastic bag and after Richard peed in it, master fed him again. Judging by the lighting of the room, Richard could tell it was dark out. He must've slept for hours. After he was fed, master began speaking with the same stern tone. 

"We're going out tonight and I'll scene you. You will behave properly no matter what. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, master." His voice was shaking. 

"And if I'm satisfied with your behavior, your punishment would end." 

"Yes, master." Richard was both scared and relieved. He could behave, he loved the first scene, maybe he'd like this one, too. Unless master wanted to punish him during a scene. 

Master let him out of the cage and untied his hands and his collar then put on a new collar on him, this one was almost like a belt with a buckle and everything, it was a harsher form of a public collar, Richard assumed. Then, master put four separate black leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles. They were similar to the ones on his wrists. After he was done, he took a step back and watched with critical eyes then nodded. "These are your public restraints. They look like decoration but only you and I know they really mean that you're MY fuck toy." 

"Yes, master." 

"Good. Get on all fours." Richard immediately dropped on his hands and knees. Master began rubbing the sedative lotion on him until the pain was mostly gone and Richard was sighing in relief. Then master dressed him with the plug still inside him. "You can go to the bathroom and fix your hair and makeup. I put your make up bags in the closet next to the sink." 

"Thank you, master." He whispered with his most grateful and honest tone and walked to the bathroom. He couldn't help but think that master actually sounded softer and calmer. He did his hair and make up the best he could and then he didn't look sick anymore, he looked fucking hot. The only problem was how terrible his nails looked. He just wiped the left over color on his nails and pouted at his fingers. When he accidentally locked eyes with master, he saw the feral look in his eyes. Richard couldn't help but smile and then bowed his head down. Master came forward and gave him a bottle of water. "Finish this before we get there. Let's go." Richard walked behind him and thought that master was looking damn hot. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of leather pants which accentuated his long and well-shaped legs and his boots were making it even hotter. Richard wanted so bad to be fucked and get to cum, he would do anything but it wasn't his call. Master could do what he wanted and Richard had realized that during the last three days. He didn't even have a say if he wanted to be fucked let alone other matters. Somehow he loved not having a say. His whole life, he was in control and thought that control was what he needed but he realized with Chris that control was the thing he didn't want at all and if he didn't have a say, he also didn't have to worry about the possible fuck ups because there would be none. Richard didn't stop thinking about it during the whole drive. He found himself staring at Chris's hand on the gear handle. His long strong fingers and the way the muscles in his forearm were dancing as he moved them. His sleeves were folded half way on his elbows. He had his other hand on the wheel. His legs were so long that he could kind of control the wheel with his knees. Richard glanced at his crotch, there was a big bulge there. Master was probably semi hard. The thought had satisfied Richard. He peeked up at master's profile for one second. He was frowning in concentration. His hair was slightly grown out. There was something feral about his beauty, Richard remembered him with his mohawk and contact lenses for the ich will video a couple months back. He looked so hot and dangerous. They weren't together back then, they were just friends so Richard was deeply ashamed when he became hard for his friend that day. 

They were now driving on a highway with a steady speed and master had his right hand on the wheel. Richard suddenly felt an urge to kiss the hand. He was in a trance again. He didn't think and just acted. He leaned in and kissed master's hand. He felt Master tightened his grip on the wheel. The magic broke and Richard was now deeply blushed and scared that it might have been a bad move to make without permission. He didn't even dare to apologize, he just sat back and looked away and continued drinking the water. He heard master sighed. They were driving on a street again and were behind a red light. 

"What was that?" Master suddenly asked. He sounded demanding, not angry. 

"I-I'm sorry, master." He stammered nervously. 

"I didn't tell you to apologize. I asked you a question." 

"I suddenly zoned out, master. I-I just wanted ... Needed you... So bad. I don't know what happened." He knew he was gonna get whipped for this. 

"It's ok. Give me your hand." Richard swallowed and put his left hand in master's right hand. Master took it and put it on his thigh with his own hand over Richard's. He thought he could have a heart attack at the sudden soft touch. He couldn't help but squeeze master's thigh. He laid his head back and breathed the tension out and shut his eyes. 

"We're here." He announced and Richard jumped and looked around. They were parked in front of a bar. Master took his hand and held it. Richard turned to him and looked down at their joined hands. "Tonight is not a punishment. It's about teaching you a lesson. You'll be fine if you learn it and behave." He said softly. 

"Yes, master." Richard answered determine to do just that. Master let go of his hand and wanted to open the door and get out but suddenly he hesitated and turned to Richard again. 

"Richard?" 

"Yes, master?" Master didn't say anything so Richard looked up and saw the man gazing at him. His eyes were filled with something. It wasn't anger, it wasn't disgust. Wasn't even disappointment. It was longing. Richard melted at the look and tears pricked his eyes again. He blinked and felt his lips trembling, he couldn't bare that look. He was too ashamed so just looked down and shut his tightly to stop his tears. 

"Never mind. Let's go." Master said and they got out of the car and master pulled a backpack out of the trunk. They entered the bar. It was just like the one in Chicago with a hidden back door. But when they entered it, instead of an art gallery, it was another bar. Most people were dressed in leather and some of them had collars and public cuffs like Richard. Richard saw a woman with a red and black leather lacy custom with a girl dressed in a sexy red lingerie tailing behind her. The dominatrix stopped when she saw Christoph. 

"Master Christoph?" She said happily and they hugged. Her girl glanced at Richard and smiled. Richard barely smiled back and looked down. He had learned his lesson. 

"How are you, Laurie? You look good." Master said very politely. 

"I can't believe I'm seeing you here. It's been three months. Where have you been?" She asked. 

"Oh... Working mostly. I was pretty busy." 

"I can see that." She said with a smile and motioned toward Richard. "Maybe we should get together sometime? There's a party on Saturday. Mostly beginners. You'd be so kind if you could join us and do a scene maybe. I'm sure everyone would appreciate it." 

"Who's party is it?" 

"Micheal. He was even looking for you to invite you. I think I just saw him with Ted and Joe. Do you want me to send him your way?" 

"No, I'll talk to him later. But could you please be so kind and tell Joe I'm here? He was very eager to meet with me tonight. I'll go see which room is available." 

She turned to her sub and fondled her cheek. "Little one, you heard master Christoph. Go get Joe." 

"Yes, mistress." She smiled and left. After master thanked her and promised he'd call her, they left and walked through a door which led into a hallway full of rooms. It wasn't as fancy as the one in Chicago but it was good. Some doors had keys on them. Richard thought they were probably the available ones. But master ignored all of them and they entered the one at the end of the hallway and master locked the door behind them. The equipment and furniture were the same as the Chicago one but to Richard's disappointment, the room didn't look as beautiful as but it also wasn't as scary as the one in Montreal. Richard sighed remembering that day. 

"What is it?" Master asked. Apparently, Richard had signed too loud. He looked down before speaking. "Nothing, master. I was just thinking that the room in Chicago was a lot more beautiful than this one." Master let out a quiet chuckle and began undressing him. "I told you. That was one of the best leather clubs in the world." Richard didn't say anything. He was naked wearing only the jockstrap. "Go kneel by the bed." Richard did and was facing the door and master went and stood by the X and began bringing out some stuff out of his backpack. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and master went to open it and Richard knew who would be behind it so he immediately looked down. He was right. 

Master let Ted, Joe and Jamie in and greeted with the two masters. Jamie knelt by the door when it was closed. Master walked to the bed and sat so he was sitting behind Richard's kneeling form. They began talking casually and Richard peeked up and gasped with what he saw. His mouth fell open when he saw Jamie. He had needles piercing all over his cheeks and on his shoulders and chest. His stomach and arms were covered with nasty cuts and lash lines. He was bleeding from several other cuts on his skin and his cock was trapped inside a device with lots of rings around and it was also holding his balls tightly. His thighs looked like they were ripped open. He looked horrifying and Richard immediately looked down and shut his eyes trying to get the haunting image out. He couldn't stop shivering. His shoulders slightly jumped when he felt master's hand gripping in his hair and pulling him to himself. Richard turned around to him and knelt between master's legs. Master took his cock out and Richard gratefully shoved his head in master's crotch and began sucking. His mind would always go blank when he was kneeling between master's legs like this. He loved sucking him in this position more than anything. Master's cock was instantly hard in the wet heat of Richard's mouth and he had a hand in Richard's hair playing with it. 

"So what is this anyway?" Master asked with a hoarse voice. 

"You told me about how Jamie freaked out your sub and-" 

"My slave." Master corrected Joe and Richard heard Jamie's gasp. He deep throated master in response to his word and swallowed around him. Master pulled Richard's head up indicating that he only wanted his tip sucked. 

Joe continued. "I'm sorry. Your slave. Anyway, I punished him until he learned his lesson. But I punished him tonight again and asked you to come so you could see him and give him a chance to apologize to you and your... Slave." 

Richard didn't like this conversation, he didn't want Jamie to apologize to him. He didn't want to look at him in that shape. He just concentrated on master's cock and zoned out with the pleasure of finally getting to suck his master in a gentle way. He wasn't listening to the conversation anymore until he felt something brushing over his ankle. He went still and stop moving his head and opened his eyes. He saw Jamie from the corner of his eyes. He was kissing master's boots then spoke with a trembling voice on the floor. "I apologize, Master Christoph. I didn't mean to scare your slave. Please forgive me."   
Richard kept the cock in his mouth and tensed up and shut his eyes again. "As long as I don't hear about you speaking with him again or see you near him and right now you're near him. So get away and it'll all be forgotten." Master said with his most dominating and serious tone of voice. It was quiet and angry and annoyed beyond anything Richard had ever heard. Master's grip tightened in Richard's hair and he forced Richard's head down on his cock. Richard heard Jamie moving away. He zoned out on master's cock again and blocked out everything else. 

He heard the door shut and felt master's tender hands holding his face pulling his head up. "You can relax now. They're gone." Richard whined quietly at the soft voice and opened his eyes. Master was frowning down at him. He didn't look angry, he looked worried. It was then that Richard knew why master made him turn away from the three men and gave him his cock to suck. He saw right through Richard's fear of seeing Jamie like that. He turned his head and kissed master's palm several times. "Look at me, Richard." 

Richard obeyed immediately. He fondled Richard's cheeks and spoke with his softest tone. "If he ever tried to talk to you again, about whatever, you tell me instantly and you are not allowed to talk to him. Do you hear me?" 

"If he ever tries to talk to me again, I will run away to you, master. I got him into enough pain. I-" Master cut Richard's shaking words. "It wasn't your fault that he was punished. Ok? It was his own doing. It wasn't you." 

Those words were like a bucket of ice water on Richard. He calmed down instantly, if master said it wasn't his fault, then it wasn't. Master was always right. 

"Yes, master. Thank you for distracting me so I wouldn't have to look. It was... It was-"

"Shhhh... I know. It's over now." Richard was relaxed and his heart beat was going back to normal again. Then, master leaned and left a light kiss on his forehead and Richard completely melted. 

"Come on." He stood up and grabbed a hold of Richard's arm to pull him up. But Richard went down, completely out of instinct. He pressed his lips against master's boots and kissed it. He would never think of doing that in a million years but at that moment, he needed that. He needed to feel completely out of his own self and his stupid pride. It was his pride that caused him to fuck up with that groupie in the first place. It was his pride that caused him to be subjected to master's wrath instead of love. He didn't want that pride anymore. He wanted to be owned and controlled in every way by this man. He kissed the boot again and waited. Master pulled him up and made him stand up. Richard looked down. Master lifted his chin and gazed at him again then took him to the X and began restraining him, his front side was to the X exposing his back side. Each arm and leg to each part of the X. His arms were chained to the O-rings leveled with his head and his legs were spread out. He squeezed and tightened around the butt plug and it felt even better in that position.

"Are you comfortable?" 

"Yes, master." 

"You can use your safe word if you needed but only if you REALLY needed. Ok?" 

"Yes, master." He was sure that he wasn't going to use it. 

"And if you're good enough, I'll let you cum." 

"Thank you, master." It was a bounce but even if master hadn't promised that, Richard had every intention of being as good as possible. 

Then he was blind folded and something else was gently pushed into his ears and blocked out everything. He couldn't hear or see. It was ringing silence and darkness and he could lose himself so easily and he needed it too much. Then he felt the familiar brush of the leather tails of the flogger on his back side. It was hitting so softly on his shoulder blades, then his back and then his lower back and then an even softer brush on his wounded ass. It wasn't hurting him at all. The pattern consisting of four repetitive strokes continued and Richard knew where each one would be and how it would feel. He expected each one and breathed deeply as his body was feeling warmer and warmer and the strokes became very gradually harder. He could even anticipate how hard the next one would be. Soon he began flying into the silent darkness. He could feel the electricity coming from master's body into the flogger and surging through his own body. He could feel Master. Not the flogger, he knew who was doing it and why. Each stroke was a whisper in his ear. He could feel his mouth was open and his deep breathes very slowly was turning into muffled wailings in his ears. He fell deeper and deeper into the upside down sky. He was there but didn't know where was 'there'. The pain had begun a while back but he was too deep in it to care. He felt each hard sting going right through his skin and moving into his heart and pumping through his entire existence. It was master and it was Richard and it was the flogger. He couldn't tell the difference between the three of them. It was like Master was standing right in the middle of Richard's soul and flogging his insides and the energy was radiating out of his burning skin. He felt like a small bird flying near the sun. He had submitted to the sun so it was protecting him. He let himself go into the sun and explode in its infinity and yelled at the top of his lungs to make the sun feel him. Feel his submission, his devotion and his entity which now belonged to that sun. He felt the hard burning lashes slow down and become softer and softer. He was going back to breathing deeply so it was silence again until it stopped completely. 

Chris stopped and just stood there out of breath and flying into his own pleasure. He looked at the beautiful canvas that was Richard's skin. It was red and burning. He never felt power like this before. No sub had ever brought him this high before. He was lost in Richard's submission. Richard fell into subspace the second he kissed Chris's boots and it threw Chris into his own high. He had lost track of time and space and all other dimensions. It was just him and Richard and the flogger. They were all the world contained. Nothing else existed. He thought he could cum at any moment. His beautiful canvas was trembling and his screams had finally subsided. Why was he ever mad at Richard? He couldn't remember. Why did he hate loving Richard? He couldn't remember. Not being insanely in love with this submissive creature was the most stupid thing in the world. He felt love and utter power and dominance over him. He couldn't get enough of this drug. This work of art, this beautiful shaking body in front of him. 

 

Richard was his peace and chaos. 

 

He began slowly unrestraining him then held his shaking body so he wouldn't fall. Then turned him around and chained him again, this time Richard's front was exposed to him. He took off the jockstrap before chaining his ankles and then stood back up and took his own clothes off and began kissing Richard's shoulders and ears and then began hungrily kissing his mouth while pressing their naked bodies against each other. He hadn't kissed Richard for almost four days and he hated every second of being away from the wet heat of his surrendered mouth. Richard kissed back and moaned. He was even more hungry than Chris. They were like two addicts who finally got their hands on drugs and were consuming it passionately with their souls. It was like they weren't physical bodies anymore. Chris breathed into Richard's mouth and finally let go. Richard kept his lips slightly open and waited patiently. Around his mouth was shining with spit and Chris found himself craving more but they had time. They had all the time in the world. He leaned and licked and sucked Richard's perfect nipples until they were hard, then put the clamps on them and Richard moaned. He picked up the flogger again and began flogging his front. He started with his chest, very soft. Then his stomach and then an even softer brush on his beautiful erected cock. Richard moaned loudly at the last one and his cock twitched. He hadn't cum during the past four days and he was leaking but Chris didn't want him to cum that soon. He kept flogging his chest and stomach but flogged his cock randomly. Richard pushed his chest to the flogger each time Chris stroked him. Chris knew he was in another universe because he was with him in that universe. It was theirs. It was their own private planet and it was filled with sensation and serenity. Richard's moans gradually turned into screams of pain and he tried to breathe through it but it became more intense by the second. He flogged his chest so hard that the clamps came off and dropped and Richard screamed the loudest Chris had ever heard him. He began licking his nipples in a repetitive circling motion and Richard whimpered and whined and screamed. Chris was lost in his utter power over Richard. His perfect slave was giving him everything. Richard wasn't his drug, he was his oxygen. He felt like a fish squirming on the sands begging to get thrown back into the ocean. Richard was his ocean. He moved away and began flogging his genitals. Only there. Letting him know that he was allowed to cum. They were communicating through the pain Chris was inflicting. Richard made precum and with one last stroke, he shot hard. He came while screaming. Chris took his whole length in his mouth and Richard moaned with a hoarse voice and thrusted his hips forward. Then he went limp. Chris lubed himself up before unrestraining Richard and taking him to the bed and laying him on his back. He knelt between his legs and pulled out the butt plug and penetrated his opened up hole. Richard arched his back and whimpered loud. He came from his prostate with the first four or five thrusts. Chris fucked him hard and fast as Richard clenched hard around him. His arms were limp on his sides and when Chris leaned and began kissing his mouth again, he was enveloped by Richard's arms and legs. Richard kept pulling away from the kiss so he could whimper but Chris didn't let him. He bit his lips and held his head in place and kissed him and thrusted until he came harder than he ever had. Richard's ass was sucking the cum out of him fiercely. It was as if Richard was getting his force of life back. He never felt more 'one' with anyone before. Finally, he finished and opened Richard's collar to kiss his throat and neck. Richard was breathing but it was like he was dead and gone into a better place and he was pulling Christoph with him. Chris stopped kissing him and stretched his hand to the nightstand to pick up the bottle of sports drink he had left there before. He held the straw to Richard's lips and got off him so he could drink. His lips closed around the straw and he sucked with his last bit of energy. Chris watched as his throat moved and he swallowed the liquid then he pulled away to catch his breath. Chris drank some himself but made Richard drink the rest of it. Then very gently pulled out one earplug and kissed under his ear then pulled out the other and repeated the kiss. Then whispered very low so he wouldn't startle Richard's heightened senses. "Baby?" He could finally call his baby again. Richard melted at the nickname and made a small noise of content. "Is it ok if I remove the blind fold?" Richard purred in response and Chris very slowly removed it. He kissed Richard's closed eyelids. His eyelashes were wet. He slowly jerked his eyes open and his tears fell. Chris kissed his salty tears and held him tight. "Shhhh.... It's over, baby. You're safe. Breathe sweetheart, come back to me." He whispered with the same low voice and touched Richard's cheeks.  
Chris stared into those glassy eyes and smiled at him. His most precious possession. The force of his life. "You did an amazing job. You were perfect." 

Richard purred again and faintly smiled. "You can speak if you like." He kissed the corner of Richard's mouth. 

"Thank you, master." He whispered with a hoarse voice. He screamed so much he could barely get any voice out of his throat. 

"For what, baby?" 

"For teaching me about my true place, master. I... I need it and I love it." He was trying his best to stop his eyelids from falling. 

"I knew you'd learn." He smiled and kissed Richard's forehead. "Baby, you think you can stay awake for me? We can't stay here for the night." 

"Yes, master." He murmured. Chris helped him up and after putting his cuffs and collar back on him, dressed him and they left. The drive back to Chris's place was completely different now. Richard was peaceful and happy. He had a bottle of water in his hand and laid his head back and watched Chris as he drove. Chris didn't comment, he would just smile at him occasionally and take his hand and kiss it. When they arrived in his apartment, Chris took them to the shower. Richard hissed as his red skin was burning under water. He wasn't scarred or wounded which was interesting. Chris kissed every inch of the burning skin until Richard relaxed and after the shower brushed their teeth. He didn't wrap a towel around Richard instead, dried him with a soft piece of fabric then sat on the bed and made him stand up between his legs. Richard stood there obediently while Chris rubbed sedative lotion all over him. 

"You like it, baby?" He smiled at Richard's small hummings and lightly kissed his stomach. 

"Hmmm.... Very much, master." 

After that, Richard was snuggled to him for the first time since they were back home. Chris couldn't get his lips off Richard's skin. He kissed his way back up to Richard's lips then looked into his eyes but Richard's head was turned toward the cage. Chris made him look back at him. "What is it?" He asked softly. 

"Will I be caged again, master?" 

"Depends. How did it make you feel?" He murmured while fondling Richard's cheeks. 

"Good and horrible. I actually liked it when you'd give me your cock to suck when I was caged. It felt so.... Owned I guess. But sleeping in it was the worse part. I would try to stay awake to watch you sleep and try to think about your arms around me. It was humiliating but I deserved it. I was feeling like I didn't even deserve to get your cum inside me and that hurt so much. It had to be my face. I needed you so bad, master. The worst punishment was being away from you."

Chris observed him for a moment. "We'll leave the cage for punishment and occasional blowjobs that you said you liked. Ok?" He smiled. 

"Thank you, master." Richard smiled back. But then his smile fell and he looked anxious and panicky again. "Richard? Are you ok?" 

"Master, what happens to.... To poor Jamie?" He whispered and looked up shyly. 

Chris frowned and moved so he was looking seriously at Richard. "Richard, I don't want you saying that name anymore. I don't want you thinking about that person, at all." 

"Yes, Master, but-"

"No buts, Richard. Even that fuckin apology and the way he was presented were traumatizing you. I had to give you my cock so you could relax." He was losing his temper again. Richard was scared of his raised voice. He shied away and tensed. "I won't hear anything about that ever again or you'll get whipped. Clear?" 

"Y-yes, master." 

Chris calmed down and took a deep breath and then pulled Richard back in his arms and kissed him. "I love you, my bunny." Richard relaxed and couldn't help but to sigh happily at the pet name. 

"I love you, too, mein Meister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is drained.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic fluff for your Friday. Also, I'm trying so hard to write in a way so it doesn't look like a manual BDSM handbook. Let me know if it's boring the shit out of you.   
> I'm also so fuckin pumped that this work had passed 1K hits. Thank you. (Read the end note, as well please)

Richard was startled out of sleep again with a loud noise. He jumped and curled his body into a ball thinking he was still in the cage. But his sudden move caused his knees to kick master in his side. Master held his side with his hand and groaned in pain then rolled over and then the loud noise was gone. It was master's phone. 

"WHAT?" He growled still in pain. Richard felt bad for who ever was at the other end. 

"Micheal, for God's sake. It's nine in the fucking morning." Master sat up and leaned against the headboard and stretched his legs while casually rubbing his side. Richard was kneeling in front of him with a horrified expression on his face. He had just kicked his master. 

"I don't know yet, Michael. If I'm gonna be there, you'll provide a sub. I won't scene mine publicly." He smiled at Richard's horrified expression and chuckled quietly. 

Richard tried to mouth "I'm sorry, master." 

"It's ok, baby." He said to Richard and rolled his eyes at his phone. Richard sighed in relief then glanced at master's hard cock and crawled over to him and straddled master's legs and took master into his mouth right down to the base. 

"No, Micheal. I wasn't talking to you. I'll let you know about the party." Richard took the cock out of his mouth and began licking it while staring up into Chris's eyes seductively. He placed his hands around master's hips on the bed and pushed his ass up so it'd be in display. Master hung up after a quick goodbye and his full attention was back to his pet. He watched as Richard licked and kissed every inch of his cock and nuzzled his face to it like he was in love with it. He clutched into Richard's silky hair and pulled him up and began kissing him. Richard was now in his lap, grinding his perfect hips on Chris's crotch while moaning into the kiss. Chris broke the kiss and started sucking and licking his sensitive nipples and Richard screeched in sensation. He thrusted his chest forward and Chris bit him and made him scream. "Turn around, baby. Straddle me with your ass to my stomach." Richard obeyed. All he could see now were master's legs. His feet were touching the headboard. It was a strange position. He laid his upper body on master's legs and pushed his lower back down to present his ass just the way master loved, his nipples were rubbing on master's legs like that. He couldn't help but moan. "You're my perfect little boy." Master fondled his ass and the back of his thighs and he moaned loudly. Master fingered him with the lube so gently until he was opened up. He felt master's tip at his entrance. "Bunny, hold your weight on your arms and slowly push down on my cock." Richard obeyed and Master controlled his speed by holding his hips. Richard started moving his ass up and down slowly. He bore down and clenched and master let him go a bit faster. Very soon his arms began to hurt. He lay on master's legs again and enjoyed the friction it created on his nipples, he moaned as the cock went deeper. He moved his ass again while kissing and licking master's calves. He'd only stop for letting out needy whines. 

Chris watched with keen interest as the perfect and wounded ass moved and made his cock disappear and reappear. He controlled the speed and angle to make sure his pet was enjoying, too. His poor Reeshy needed as much orgasms as possible. He had put his little one through a lot and Richard also needed more after care than others especially after being through something that intense as his second time being scened.

Chris leaned and began caressing Richard's back. After so many thrusts and endearments, Richard started cumming from his ass and squeezed Chris even harder. He moaned loudly and sunk his nails into Chris's calves. Chris felt the built in his insides where his infinite amount of lust for Richard was. He dug his nails into Richard's hips and made him go faster. Richard wailed and his ass spasmed very hard and brought Chris into a hypnotic orgasm and it made him high again. He had experienced that last night in that rate of intensity for the first time. Last night, every molecule in his body got filled with power and dominance. He was back into the present again where his precious boy was lying panting on his legs. Richard was kissing his feet again. He was establishing his submission. It was like in a way, he was demanding to be dominated. His beautiful body was sprawled out like a frog. Chris smiled at that. "Reeshy, come here. I wanna see your pretty face, bunny." He whispered and fondled his ass. His little pet obeyed immediately and placed himself in his lap. "Do you know how much I'd missed cumming inside you?" He whispered and kissed up his neck to his ear and spat in his own palm then grabbed a hold of Richard's hard perfect cock and slowly moved his hand up and down him. Richard moaned and watched what Chris was doing while breathing out of his parted lips. 

"Do you know how much I'd missed touching your sweet pet parts?" He looked up and began kissing Richard while jerking him. When Richard was on edge and begging, Chris flipped them and sucked the life out of Richard and made him into jello. He loved it when Richard would go limp and half-dead after getting fucked. He lay and Richard snuggled to his side, Chris groaned with the pain there. Richard was startled again. He moved away instantly. 

"Master, I'm so sorry. I thought I was still in the cage and I curled. I'm so sorry. Please tell me what to do." He begged with his huge pretty eyes. 

"You could start by saying good morning, since what you just said was the first thing you said today." He raised an eyebrow and smiled. Richard bowed his head down and whispered. "Good morning, master."

"Good morning to you too, pretty. Second thing you can do for me is cuddling to my other side. Come here." Richard carefully crawled over him and did what he was told. "Sorry my phone startled you like that, baby." He whispered and kissed Richard's head then began lazily kissing his mouth.

"You know? I've never felt like that with anyone before you, Richard. I think I'm still high on you and what you gave me last night." He sighed as they parted. He had to tell Richard. It was part of the after care for the both of them. 

"What did I give you, master?" Richard asked puzzled. He was so sweet when he looked unfathomed. Chris had to kiss him for that. 

"Immense pleasure. The ultimate intense feeling that not many doms feel during a scene. I was literally high on you and the power I was drawing from you. I was in my own head space but I also knew where you were at each second. I was feeling you." He held Richard tighter. 

Richard was so eager to talk now. He had to know more. "Master? Could you please tell me more about it? Please." 

Chris looked into his hungry eyes and smiled. "I got ripped out of myself but I was more myself than ever, and I had you in there with me, too. I was flying in your submission and I knew at that moment I could do whatever I wanted to you and no matter how painful, you could take it because it was me giving it. Obviously, I had to take back my control to stop from damaging you." Richard was now sitting cross-legged on the bed with his mouth fell open absorbing every word Chris was saying. He looked like a child who had just started understanding his surroundings. 

"Why did it happen last night, master?" Chris reached for the nightstand and got his cigarettes and ashtray, he lit one up and took a drag then held it to Richard's lips and continued doing this for a minute without a word. 

"For many reasons. You had to be punished and I had to be away from you in a certain way. Then They came into our playroom and you saw what you saw and I could see you were more freaked out and scared than ever, I felt too protective of you. I hated that you had to witness that. Then you kissed my boots and I could feel that you were already in subspace. But the main reason... Was because It's you, Richard. I wanted us to go that deep and we did. You're not just the love of my life anymore. You're the center of my universe, Richard." 

Richard stared at him then blinked and then crawled over and laid his body on top of Christoph in a way that their skins were having the most contact. Richard had his head in Chris's neck, he began whispering. "I sensed you in my core, master. You were flogging me from inside out. It wasn't my skin. It was my... My deep insides. It was like you carved your way into me. Just like you said... You engraved it, but not just in my brain. Every where." He trailed off and breathed from his nose. 

"How did it make you feel?" Chris asked. With Richard, it felt like he was experimenting and he needed to know what his subject thought or felt at all times. Richard was the type who wouldn't even speak about the simplest things if he didn't have to. Every morning, he woke up with Richard, he had to tear some words out of him. Richard loved to be talked to, but he never liked to talk especially about his feelings and Chris knew that he had to change that.   
Sure, he was the mouth of the band in most interviews but that was only because Richard was the main founder of the band and he somehow felt in control of it. 

Richard sighed and after a few seconds suddenly sat up and straddled Chris's hips. "Master, could you please sit cross-legged?" He stood on his knees to give Chris space to sit. Chris cocked an eyebrow at him but decided to comply since his pet asked so nicely. Richard sat in his lap and wrapped his legs around him. Their heads were almost leveled but Richard was slightly taller. The position felt very good. He waited to see what Richard had in mind even though he already knew what was he trying to do. He just wasn't sure if he was ready. He'd never done that before because he never wanted to be that intimate with anyone. Richard took Chris's right hand and put it on his own heart. Chris felt his beloved's heart beating in his warm chest. Richard put his own right hand on Chris's heart. Chris had his left hand around Richard's waist and Richard's was in the back of his hair. Richard pressed their foreheads together. They were gazing at each other while feeling each other's heart beats. Suddenly Richard's eyes and his heart beat were the only things in the world. It felt like they were inside a sphere made of crystal and it was floating into space. Gravity didn't mean anything anymore. It was Richard's eyes and heart beat. That was the only force Chris could feel. He was looking at the depth of Richard. His entire being was summed up into his heart and eyes and all Chris saw was surrender and submission, but there was something else. It was power. It was the power he had over Richard, and the power Richard had granted him and it leaking out of their tangled bodies. He knew Richard was feeling the same. The same intimacy. They were exchanging power and feelings. They didn't need words at that moment. Richard had managed to find a way to communicate without having to use any words, just like Richard's own made up noise language that Chris loved so much. Chris knew what each of his noises meant during sex or other activities and he loved knowing and feeling Richard in that depth. He wasn't sure the hot air between their mouths was Richard's breaths or his own or maybe both. Suddenly he whispered and the magic broke but another one was replaced and it was Richard's voice. "There are no words for how you make me feel, master. I just had to show you." 

Chris was bewildered. He knew that method, he had learned it years ago. Maybe he hadn't tried with the right person. He began kissing Richard and tightened both arms around his waist and Richard had his arms wrapped tightly around Chris's neck and his legs were squeezing Chris's hips. They kissed like they were exchanging their souls. They stayed like that for what seemed like centuries until they both were hard. Chris entered Richard in that position never breaking the eye contact. It was slow, so slow and palpable. It wasn't fucking, it wasn't even love making. It was merging. After they both came, Chris felt weightless, he was high on Richard again and he knew Richard was the same way. They both were in their head spaces even deeper than last night. Without a word, Chris took him to the bathroom and helped him pee and filled the bath tub with hot water and lavender oil then sat and guided Richard to sit between his legs and began slowly running his hands on Richard's body. 

"How do you know about Tantra?" He asked Richard. This was serious. 

Richard hummed and laid his head on Chris's shoulder. "I saw it years ago, master. When I left east. It looked magical, then I read about it and it seemed even more magical. I didn't know much about BDSM back then, but the book said that tantric BDSM was an actual exchange method. I've never tried it cuz I didn't think it would work unless you have a special bond with the other person. I was sure it would work with you, master." He smiled and tucked his head in Chris's neck. 

"It was definitely magical, but what just happened was extreme power exchange, Richard. I don't think you know what you just did. You just wanted to convey your feelings to me, right?"

"Yes, master." He was beginning to get afraid of Chris's tone. Chris kissed his temple to soothe him. 

"No, no. Baby, don't be afraid. You're not in trouble. You just didn't know what you were doing. It was amazing, no doubt. But this is serious. There's a reason why I'm in control, not you. If I didn't know what was happening, I could've lost it in my head space and hurt you." 

Richard tensed up and turned back to look at him. "Master, I wasn't trying to control anything, I swear. I just wanted you to feel me, without me having to speak. I didn't mean to mess up."

Chris held him back in his arms again and kissed his tensed shoulders. "I know, Reeshy and I told you it's alright. It turned out amazing. But next time you wanted to try something new, tell me first. We talk about it and if it was safe for the both of us, we do it. This is not a game, Richard. It's serious. The precautions, the safeties, the sanity, it's all serious. I've seen people getting their minds fucked up over this. That's what I want you to understand." 

"I understand, master. No more new things. I'm sorry." He whispered remorsefully and lightly kissed Chris's throat. 

"Baby boy, I didn't say no more new things. I said it has to be something I approve of." He said with a firm voice. 

"Yes, master." Richard said and relaxed again. 

____

 

An hour later, they were in Chris's kitchen while he was cooking them lunch and Richard was sitting naked and collared at the table taking care of his nails. 

"Master, are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?" Richard said as he was blowing air on his painted nails. 

Chris glanced at him with a fond smile while chopping tomatoes. "You just sit there and make yourself prettier for me. That's how you help." 

"I feel so useless." He sighed. 

Chris frowned. "You're a nice thing to watch while I cook. That's your use right now. And don't think that way about yourself. I use you as I like, don't I?" 

"Yes, master." He said and felt weird about feeling better with master's words. They fell silent as they proceeded with what they were doing. Chris would occasionally feed Richard with a chopped vegetable and touched him or tickle him as he'd walk by him and Richard felt more and more like a pet. He was loving it. He liked this version of himself. It was new and exciting and hot. During lunch, it even felt better. He knelt by Chris's chair and master hand fed him and kissed him and made love to him afterward then he made a phone call to that Micheal guy and told him he'd be there that night. Richard's mood dropped but he didn't know whether he could ask about where master was going. He had heard master that morning. He was going to scene someone publicly and he didn't want it to be Richard, so Richard just lay in master's arms while thinking. 

"Don't pout, Reeshy." Chris said when he saw his pet looked sad. 

"You're leaving me alone tonight, master." He shrugged and said quietly. 

"I'll put you to bed before I go. It's not somewhere I'd wish to take you, bunny." He really didn't want Richard there because he knew what was gonna happen afterward. 

"When will you be back, master?" He looked up with doe eyes. He looked really hurt and Chris knew what was on his mind. 

"I don't know, baby. It's a training session for some beginners and it's not just tonight. I've always been doing this." He didn't have to but he felt like explaining to Richard for reasons he wasn't sure about.

"Like a job?" The pet just sounded curious now, so Chris answered him again. 

"More or less. It doesn't involve money as it did before. It's more like a trade now. You do someone a favor and they do something for you and it goes on." 

"You like teaching it, master." He smiled. It wasn't a question. But he was right. Chris liked passing his knowledge and then watch the people he trained doing good jobs. "May I ask something, master?" 

Chris smiled. "That's what you've been doing. But go ahead. Ask." 

"How do people agree to be scened publicly? I mean... It's too... Personal." 

"Not necessarily. Sometimes it's for educational reasons and sometimes it just adds to the thrill." 

"Does it thrill you, master?" 

"It does... or it used to. I haven't scened anyone but you since we started this. But I will never scene you in front of others. You're personal. I don't like anyone else watching you or hearing your little noises while I work you over." He put his words in a way so Richard knew he was special. 

"Oh... My noises aren't little when you're scening me, master. I scream like I'm giving birth to an elephant." He said as a matter of factly and Chris burst into laughter. He laughed for a while before speaking. "You're funny. I've never noticed that about you, Reesh." 

"That's cuz next to Ollie and Paul no one else can really seem funny, master." He giggled. Chris laughed again and kissed him lovingly and for a long time. 

The closer they got to the bedtime the more sad and dejected Richard looked. Chris knew exactly what the problem was. Part of it was being alone during the night but the real reason was that Richard thought he was gonna fuck someone after scening them and he might get intimate with them but Richard didn't say anything because he'd learned his lesson about not having a say in what Chris did. Still, Chris felt like he should explain to him how it worked so he wouldn't be worried. Around midnight, when he got Richard ready for bed and was tucking him in, he kissed him and spoke. "Listen to me, Richard. This is the only time I'm gonna explain myself to you even though you know by now that I don't have to." 

Richard looked up at him, alarmed. "I know that, master." He nodded with a sad expression. 

"I told you this was work. It's not about pleasure and it's definitely not about me connecting with someone the way we do. There's also no fucking involved. Training sessions are never about sex. The things I do to you or with you are ONLY for you. I desire only you and that's it. I want you to understand that." He looked down at him with a serious expression. Richard blinked up at him with his beautiful innocent huge eyes and wrapped his arms around him and began kissing him. This was different, his kissing was different. He was thanking Chris for explaining himself even though he didn't have to. He was also proving the point Chris had just said. He was demonstrating his place and his place was in Chris's heart. He was beginning to believe that he was special to Chris. Once again, Richard had managed a way to communicate without a word. Chris was getting hard from the kiss and he couldn't go to a training session with a hard on so he gently pulled away.

"I love you, master." 

Chris smiled at his sincere eyes and pushed his head back on the pillow and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, little bunny." 

And left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a bunch of you have read "Liebe mich" and I know that I drew "Let me break" out of it mainly because I really like writing about these two (you could tell by the frantically fast updates :D) but my motives have changed entirely and I decided to give this a different approach and a rougher edge in the future. So, please forget "liebe mich" like it had never happened and think of this as another timeline. The characteristics are almost the same but the story will not go on in that way.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris parked his car and got out. He was exhausted, he was so wiped but still couldn't think of anything but his little pet naked in his bed. He didn't even care that he was asleep, he owned Richard, he could do whatever he wanted to him. He needed so bad to be inside his precious boy all night. It was interesting how Richard was changing him. He's been with many subs, very good ones and very bad ones like the girl he scened tonight. She was faking every single reaction. True, it was a public training session but he had many of them before. But tonight he actually had to stop himself from going into dom drop. It sucked. He kept his mind concentrated on the fact that it was a class and he had to teach it and he did a perfect job as he always did but no matter how concentrated he was, Richard would somehow pop up in his brain. Richard was new to all of this but he was the perfect submissive. He was the perfect subject to scene. His responses were so beautifully honest like he had longed this his entire life. It was unintentional, of course, Chris knew that, and that had made him even more perfect. Beyond perfect, in fact. Maybe lots of it had to with the way Chris was training him. But he had trained lots of subs. Not one of them turned out this amazing in such short time. It was almost humanly impossible to fall into this state of submission and devotion in only five weeks. Then it hit him... It was love. He was never in love like this before. No no... It wasn't love. He didn't love Richard. He just used the phrase 'I love you' for lack of a better expression. There were no words for it maybe because no one in the history had ever felt like this about another human being. He was exploding with what he was feeling for Richard. He had fire for Richard, then he has ice and they would collide and break him and he loved that feel of being broken like that. Again with the word love. It was stupid. He was too dark to love. It was taken away from him a long time ago. He could die for Richard, he knew he would. Richard was the glass that held the force of Chris's life inside itself. If that glass would ever break... Chris would die. He had to keep the collision between ice and fire in himself, he had to keep breaking himself so Richard wouldn't break. It was true what he told Richard that day. It wasn't that Richard was the love of his life. He was his center. He was his fragile God... And also his Goddess. Chris smiled at that as he entered his apartment as quiet as possible. He walked into his room and there it was... His life. Laying on his side with the blanket crumpled between his legs. His limp body was completely exposed. He looked like Adonis. The ultimate beauty. The perfect pale smooth skin, Chris grinded his teeth together. Hungry for Richard's flesh. All his darkness on the surface he silently opened the nightstand drawer and pulled the lube and the leather chain handcuffs. He stripped and approached his prey ready to annihilate, to ravish, to obliterate. He took a hold of Richard's shoulder and flattened him onto his back and pinned his arms above his head. Richard's eyes snapped up. Those perfect huge transparent eyes. He smiled at first then his smile fell when he saw Chris's eyes. He must've seen it or sensed it. His blue eyes turned dark immediately, but not as dark as Chris's heart. His breathing began to deepen as he looked up at Chris. Chris saw through his soul. Richard knew what was going to happen to him and he was consenting. And that was it... Chris went at his prey. Biting hard into his flesh like a hungry lion tearing up a deer but the deer wanted to be eaten, to be disappeared. The deer wanted to be defenseless. He bit the deer's neck and shoulders then his chest.

Richard screamed through the dark silent room. 

"That's it... Scream for me, little deer." He said as he looked in Richard's face and pinched his nipple. Hard. 

"Louder." He commanded with a voice so harsh he didn't recognize it. He bent and bit into the lush part of his pec, he kept his teeth there until he tasted the salty metallic liquid. 

"Scream louder." He heard himself shout. 

Richard's screams tore through the air again. 

He sucked the blood and towered over Richard again. He could feel the wetness around his mouth. He spat the blood into Richard's opened mouth and his scream subsided and turned into heavy pantings. Chris ravaged his bloody mouth. Bit and sucked and licked. Richard moaned loud and pushed his hips up. He was hard. So hard. He was loving it. Chris felt his demons clapping and smiling. He bit into the perfect flesh until it wasn't pale anymore. It was covered with blood. He licked all over Richard and swallowed the liquid. Chris was into his own space the second he got out of his car and now he saw, he knew that Richard was falling into his own right next to him, no not next to him. Right there, at the core of his universe was Richard's subspace and he knew that Richard was there. Flying like the beautiful angel he was. He lubed his cock and shoved in without preparation. Richard cried out and threw his head back exposing his bloody neck and chin. Chris leaned in and licked it, the life running through Richard was on the surface. He plunged hard and fast. He penetrated Richard all the way through with each thrust. Richard was talking to him with his own language again. His little noises drew Chris out and made him listen. He was bearing down so hard that Chris had to use more power when he was thrusting out. He kissed Richard again. Richard made a delicious little noise at the back of his throat. His whole mouth tasted like his blood, Chris shoved his tongue as deep as possible and Richard sucked it while squeezing and sucking Chris's cock in with his ass. Richard was already cumming from his prostate so he clenched harder and Chris fucked him through each orgasm. He began jerking Richard's perfect cock in sync with his thrusts. The cock twitched in response like it loved to be treated so harshly. Then a single tear came out of it and Chris smiled ferally at the innocent drop of precum. He felt his own precum and gathered all his energy to pull out and leave Richard's cock at the same time. It made Richard writhe and scream in need but Chris had a better idea. He crawled on top of the bed and straddled Richard's head facing Richard's spread out body. His perfect little slave still had his legs open wide in hopes of getting him back but then he felt Chris's cock near his lips and opened his eyes and took him in his mouth and made small sucking noises. Chris leaned over him and took Richard's cock in his mouth. They were sucking each other at the same time. They had turned into a life cycle. Their bodies looked like Pisces in the zodiac. Two thirsty fish exchanging this immense power through sucking the life out of each other and pumping it back. Chris thrusted his hips in fast small motions and Richard swallowed hard around him. Chris sucked Richard in the exact sync until they both came. Richard was delicious. Chris could suck him and drink him all day and still crave more. One day he would do just that. He was controlling Richard's orgasm through his own. He sucked his throbbing cock during the whole orgasm and so did Richard. Chris didn't let go even when Richard had completely released, he was still sucking. Richard was a quivering mess now. His legs were shaking and Chris pulled his own hips a little up to not suffocate Richard with his cock but he whimpered loud and lifted his head demanding it back. They went on sucking until they eased off at a slow pace. Like a car running out of fuel right at the end of the road. Chris kissed the beautiful soft flesh very tenderly before getting off of Richard. He turned around and watched Richard. His still spread out legs and tied up arms. His upper body was covered with blood and deep bite marks. His chest was going up and down very slowly. His eyes were closed and lips parted. The sheets around him were a bloody mess. Chris sighed at the perfect sight. Chris knew how to bite and draw blood without causing serious damage to the skin so it was fine. Richard needed sanitizing and lots and lots of after care. The whole thing was practically a scene and sent them both high. A scene with no toys. Chris draped over Richard again and began kissing him in the most leisure and gentle way. Richard purred quietly into his mouth and responded just as softly. Then he realized how stupid he'd been to think that he couldn't love Richard. He loved Richard beyond any words and imaginations. Love was the deep root of his feelings for Richard. Everything else was leafage and fruit. He whispered into his beloved's ear in a low voice like he was chanting.   
"You're my perfect slave, baby. My precious bunny boy, my needy pretty girl, my little love. You're my everything, Richard. You're my life." He trailed kisses on his neck and ear and all Richard did, was making more noises of content. That was all Chris wanted right now. He kissed Richard's dirty chin up to his eyelids and forehead. Richard slowly opened his eyes... And there it was. Master's little sunshine. 

Chris smiled down at his beauty and watched as Richard's face literally bloomed. Every part of his face was smiling sleepily. "Hello, Master." He whispered. His voice barely coming out of his throat. 

"Hello, sunny boy." He chuckled. 

"I take it you didn't enjoy the training session, master." Of course, Richard would see right through that. 

"I don't enjoy anything without my perfect Reeshy." He kissed him again. 

"Reeshy doesn't enjoy anything without his master, either." He crooned quietly and smiled coyly. 

"Reeshy is killing me with his sweetness. Does he know that?" Chris chuckled softly. 

"Reeshy knows, master." He grinned and batted his eyelashes. Chris laughed again and kissed him softly. 

"Alright little girl. Tell Reeshy it's time for his bath." He got off of Richard to get the shower and the medical kit ready. 

"Reesh, get in here, baby." He called from the bathroom. 

"Sorry, master. He's not available. None of us are." Chris heard Richard's bratty tone. 

"I know you're tired, baby, but I need to disinfect those marks. Get in here right now." He said with a firm tone while checking the bottle of disinfection solution and trying to stop himself from collapsing right there. He was exhausted but he had Richard to take care of. 

"I'd love to, master but you forgot to uncuff me." He said frustrated and there was the sound of rattling chain against the wood. Chris got out of the bathroom. Richard was pouting. Chris couldn't stop himself from laughing. Not less than an hour ago he was feeling all his darkness right at the surface ready to jump out and tear apart and it did but now he was there laughing at the comical situation and Richard's pouty lips. He uncuffed Richard and helped him up, poor thing groaned in pain. The first thing Chris did, was giving him a strong pain killer and an antibiotic. Then washed the marks with warm water until the blood was gone and it was the nasty looking teeth marks. Chris loved marking Richard but he knew this was a little too much even if Richard mostly didn't feel the pain because he was loaded with endorphins and adrenaline so he had to keep Richard on pain killers so he wouldn't feel the pain after coming down completely. Chris disinfected all the marks thoroughly and then sat Richard down on the toilet and kissed him and told him to stay there until he changes the sheets. 

When he went to get him, he saw Richard looking down at his marks enthusiastically. He tried to touch one but pulled his fingers back and smiled then looked up and when he saw Chris in the door frame watching him, he blushed.

"You like them?" Chris smiled. 

"I like everything you give me, master." He said shyly and got himself another deep kiss on his pretty mouth. Chris took him back to bed and snuggled him and made him drink a whole bottle of water then spoke to him. "It's almost morning, baby. Let's get some sleep." Richard purred and kissed Chris's chest and closed his eyes. Chris waited until he was sure Richard was asleep. He always did that, it was his responsibility to make sure Richard was tucked in comfortably even though he was already wiped from the training session and then going at his perfect pet like that had exhausted him to the state of wanting to sleep on his feet. Taking care of Richard just now took every last bit of his energy but he didn't care. It was his duty and his joy. When he heard Richard's shallow breathing, he left a soft kiss on his still damp hair and went unconscious. 

____

 

Richard woke up on his side with master snuggled against his back and one arm around his waist. He could hear master's regular breathing. He was fast asleep. He was probably way too tired to wake up anytime soon, let alone to take care of Richard and house chores. Richard smiled to himself for no reason. He was too gleeful. He slowly moved master's arm and silently slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He peed then watched himself in the mirror. His upper body was a mess. It looked like he fought off a lion and a bear in a gladiator's pit and by some miracle survived. He remembered what happened. Master drew blood out of him and spat his blood into his mouth and kissed him. He remembered the taste of his own blood mixed with master's hot and demanding mouth ravaging him. He shivered and felt aroused. This was too confusing. So now blood was turning him on? This was new and slightly uncomfortable. Richard wandered off into the kitchen as he proceeded thinking. Maybe it wasn't the blood, maybe it was the hot and heavy action. Richard knew he had fallen into subspace, so was that a scene? But there were no toys involved. He remembered falling into an even deeper state of mind yesterday during the tantra position. So maybe subspace didn't necessarily require toys or being in a playroom. A playroom... Master's Training sessions. Richard was too curious to know about those. Not because he was jealous, after master explained to him how things work, he felt secure. He mostly wanted to know what master looked like while scening someone. It could be exciting. He shivered with anticipation as he pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge. He was determined to make master breakfast in bed. It was too cheesy even for Richard. But what the hell? Back to his thoughts, He couldn't stop thinking about what would master look like or say while training other people. He couldn't help but imagine him in a dark pit with a sub hanging off the ceiling and people watching what he was doing and taking notes when he spoke. Richard laughed at the stupid mental image. A drop of hot oil popped and he hissed as his finger burnt then took his finger in his mouth as he cursed the pan of fried bacon. "Stupid fuckin pan." Great! Now he was cussing at kitchen utilities. He had to think of a way to convince master to take him to one of these sessions. He was so curious. He began lining up reasons in his head to tell master later, he wished he didn't have to talk and could just be NOT curious, but it wasn't an option. He started the coffee maker and decided to make pancakes. He looked through every cabinet until he found the right ingredients. He loved master's apartment. He hadn't even missed his own. He just needed some of his stuff. He had to ask for them, too. So many requests. He piled up the pancakes on a plate and picked the bottle of chocolate sauce and considered it for a second then giggled at what he was about to do and began drawing a penis on the pancake with the sauce and admired his handy work. It looked like what a nine-year-old would draw in his friend's book. Then he poured coffees into two mugs and put the eggs and bacon into another plate, put everything on a tray and went back to the bedroom. Master was still asleep. Richard glanced at the clock, he'd slept for seven hours. Would he be angry if Richard woke him up? Richard was feeling pretty courageous so he put the tray on the nightstand and looked at master. He was lying sprawled on his back with one arm stretched to Richard's side of the bed and the other over his forehead. The soft muscles of his chest and stomach were moving so lightly like nothing could break his peace. He had one long leg stretched and the other bent. He had the perfect hip bones. Richard wanted to kiss him there and feel them. His big beautiful soft cock that Richard loved so much was just lying there waiting to be awakened. Richard licked his lips. He slowly went into bed and positioned himself on all fours then leaned into master's crotch and licked the side of the cock all the way and trailed open mouthed wet kisses where he had just licked. Master stretched his other leg but didn't wake up, unlike his cock which was responding perfectly to Richard's lips and tongue. Richard loved master's cock, it was his favorite thing to have in his mouth. He wished he could fall asleep with it in his mouth. Richard knew that the cock loved him, too. He laughed mentally when he considered it an individual, maybe he was going cuckoo. He was too wrapped up in giving and receiving pleasure that he didn't realize master was awake now. He looked up at his tired eyes and half smile then stopped teasing and took it all the way in his mouth. Master groaned and clutched Richard's hair in pleasure. Richard zoned out again, there was nothing else in the world when he was here. He loved it. He moaned at the back of his throat and swallowed hard around master and kissed and licked his tip and took him down his throat again. He began involuntarily swinging his hips on master's right leg and whimpered at the friction it caused with his own hard cock. He kept the leisure pace with occasional hard suckings and he was more turned on by his own muffled moanings. Master came in his mouth and Richard kept it there for a while before swallowing. The taste was unbelievably good. He swallowed it but didn't take the cock out of his mouth. He let his legs go and stretched them and just laid his head on master's crotch with half of the throbbing cock in his mouth. Master didn't say anything. He just played with Richard's hair until his member went limp in Richard's month. 

"Breakfast in bed?" He asked with amusement in his voice. Richard nodded.

"Come on up, baby." He held Richard's shoulders to pull him up but Richard hummed and tightened his lips where they were. He heard master laughing. Richard finally let go for the sake of the coffees getting cold. Master sat up and leaned against the headboard and Richard sat cross-legged and put the tray on the bed. Master looked at the tray then his eyes widened. "What the fuck, Reesh?" Then he burst into laughter at the sight of the drawing on the pancakes. "I was gonna draw a smiley face first but this seemed more... Appropriate." 

"You describe drawing a penis with chocolate sauce on a pancake with the word 'appropriate'?" He said between chuckles then he pulled Richard into a deep kiss that left him dizzy and needy. Master had Richard lay down in his lap and fed both of them. "If you like cooking so much, maybe we can do something different." Master smiled down at him. Richard looked up questioningly while opening his mouth for a piece of pancake. 

"Every Sunday night, starting tonight we can have a... Mundane dinner. You can cook, dress up and sit at the table with me and eat. You're responsible for yourself and you can call me Chris. It'd be like we're... God, I hate that word... Boyfriends. And then we...um What do they call it? Have sex." Richard was stunned. He knew his face was lit up. He sat up and stared at master. It wasn't that he didn't like their lifestyle, he couldn't love it more. It was just that the idea of getting to be -as master had put it- mundane once a week was very intriguing. He smiled broadly and crawled in master's lap and hugged him. "I love it, master. Thank you, thank you." He yelled happily. 

"Vanilla Sundays." Richard said and giggled when they parted. 

"Juses Christ, Reesh." Master chuckled again and pulled Richard back in his lap. 

"Master? Is it ok if I go to my apartment this morning? I need some of my.... Uhhhhh.... Stuff." Richard gasped as master grabbed his cock and began jerking him off. 

"What do you need?" He asked casually like nothing was going on. 

"I.... Uhhhhh... Need,,, ooohhhh... please PLEASE." Richard almost shouted in frustration when Master let go of his cock and was just lightly running his nails on Richard's length. 

"Keep talking. What do you need in your apartment?" He demanded and almost pinched Richard's scrotum. 

"M-my.... Hmmm... Makeup bag and... Ahhhh... Personal hygiene kit." He panted. Master pushed him into the mattress and went down on him. 

"You have a bunch of makeup here, what more do you need?" He said before taking Richard down his throat and make him moan loudly. 

"Mmmmm... It's not my... Complete makeup bag. Uhhhhh.. ffffffuck please please... " He thrusted his hips up when master swallowed hard around him.   
Master worked him with his hand again so he could speak with Richard. 

"We'll go get your stuff. Now come for me." The silky mouth was back and Richard came hard in it. Master laughed at his whinings and climbed up slowly while softly kissing every single bite mark he had left there just hours ago. Richard was still panting and shaking. 

"Do they hurt?" Master asked pointing his head to the marks. Richard shook head no and was reminded of his issue again. Master grabbed his chin lightly and spoke while frowning. "What are you keeping from me, Richard?" 

Richard looked up. Was he that transparent or master was just very good at studying him? It was impossible to hide things from this man. He thought about whether or not he should talk about the blood thing. But he wasn't sure what it was. He didn't want to seem offensive or disrespectful toward master by sounding judgy. He tried to sound casual and smiled. "Nothing, master. They don't hurt." That was the most awful 'casual' ever.

Master got off him and pulled him up. "Kneel." He ordered sternly and pointed to the spot by his feet. Richard immediately obeyed and bowed his head down. Was he gonna get whipped?

"I won't repeat again, Richard. Do not lie to me. I know when you lie to me. Start talking." 

"I wasn't lying, master. I'm not sure what it is, yet. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend you." 

"So you decided not to tell me something I have to know?" Master said calmly and Richard's eyes widened in response. That's not what happened. He didn't decide not to tell, he just didn't know what to tell. "I wasn't sure what it was yet, master. I don't even know what I'm gonna say, what words to use when I wanna talk about it. I didn't make a decision, master. I was struggling." He was looking down the entire time. Then he heard the man sigh. 

"Richard, I told you to communicate with me and I literally had to jerk the words off you just now, and it wasn't even something important. I'm gonna change that, whether you like it or not." He said firmly. "Now, tell me what's bothering you." 

"I... It's about last night, master. I felt weird this morning. I can't stop thinking about what happened." He felt his skin burning. Master was obviously waiting for him to elaborate. "I was... I am shocked and somehow terrified that I liked it. The blood thing. I wasn't feeling like a human being and I enjoyed it and it's freaking me out." 

Richard saw the man's palm in front of him. "Come here." Richard obeyed the soft command with relief and knelt between master's legs and laid his head on his master's thigh. 

"Do you feel weird and uncomfortable when we swallow each other's semen?" 

"No, master." 

"Blood is a bodily fluid, just like semen only a lot more unconventional because in people's minds it's a reminder of life and death and it's true. That's why it's so exciting and amazing. It's the physical essence of life and when you share it with someone it's even more binding. Enjoying what you like is not a crime, Richard. I told you that when you were confused about liking a collar and a leash around your neck. Instead of tormenting yourself by being ashamed, try to find yourself in your fantasies. You'll love what you find, trust me." 

"A collar is different, master. You spat my own blood in my mouth and kissed me and I couldn't love it more. I feel like a freak." He said feverishly and master lifted his chin forcing him to look up. He had an amused dark smile which made Richard blush. 

"Richard, look at the music we make. Whose idea was it to use the photo of the dead fetus on our album cover? Yours! We fasten flame throwers around our damn heads. Sweetheart, we ARE freaks. But who cares? You're not hurting anybody, are you? You just like certain things and I like doing those things to you. So why are you refusing to be happy? "

Richard didn't say anything for a while. That man was amazing at making things make sense. His words were so convincing that Richard was surprised on why he had a problem with this in the first place. "You're amazing at making sense, master." He looked up with a smile. 

He smiled back and played with Richard's hair. "Whatever problems you might have, Richard, come to me and talk about them. I'm responsible for your mental health, not just cuz I'm your master but also because I love you. I don't want you disturbed or bothered by the things you keep in your head. You need to learn to use your words. I'll teach you." He said gently and bent to kiss Richard's head. 

"I'll try, master. Thank you." 

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up and dressed. I'll take you to your apartment then I'll drop you back here and leave. I got somewhere to be. You can go shopping if you needed anything for tonight. I think I'll be back around 8. Then we can start this little vanilla Sunday, as you called it." Master chuckled at Richard's twinkling eyes and pulled him up into a kiss and after getting ready they left the apartment. 

Richard was excited. Too excited in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for being this late with the new chapter. This chapter was written practically everywhere. In my room, at the Germany's fuckin embassy where I waited for four damn hours for my interview appointment which by the way went great. ^__^And now I'm on vacation at the beach where I wrote the last part. It's midnight here and I'm passing out so please forgive me because I didn't edit it. You might see lots of errors. Anyway... Enjoy.

Richard had never done this before. Sure, he went on dates and sure, he was a good cook but he had never cooked for a date. He was freaking out. At first, he sat in a cafe smoking and trying to come up with a menu for a three course meal. He gradually calmed down when ideas flooded his head. He knew Chris was a traditional man, pretty tied up with his Eastern roots, so Richard decided that's the way to go. Also, he was excellent at cooking east Germany's food. He went to the grocery store and bought everything he needed. Veal, cheese, fancy wine and all other expensive items he needed and had them delivered to Chris's apartment as fast as possible. 

He started working while putting on some of his favorite pop music. This type of music was no art to his ears, but somehow he loved it. The beat, the goofy lyric, the dancing rhythm. He could sing to it and dance like a drunken monkey which he was doing at the moment while stirring the flour and eggs for dessert. Maybe it was the girl in him, she was pretty crazy if you asked Richard and he had never given her this much space before. He loved it, he was so happy about it. He could never accept this side of himself or let it out. Growing up in the Fatherland of Germany, he was never actually encouraged to be himself. Luckily, Richard managed to be himself for the most parts. He followed his passion to become a musician, the rest didn't really matter until this thing started with Chris and his 'otherside' was embraced and welcomed so lovingly and it made Richard accept it and love it and most importantly, express it. 

Richard was enjoying himself more than he thought. He'd missed Chris though. Watching Chris cook was really amusing especially since Richard was naked all the time being touched and groped. All Chris's actions made him feel sexy and very horny. Before being with Chris, he always thought that he had a high libido. In fact, the highest libido. But this past month with Chris proved him that Chris was probably the most hypersexual person he knew but he made it so easy for Richard to keep up. Richard was as hormonal as he was when he was a teenager. All these thoughts had turned him on again but he had too much work to do and even if he didn't, jacking off wasn't allowed. So he just kept working and cooking restlessly until everything was ready in the fridge or in the oven or on the stove. The only thing left to take care of, was himself. He shaved his entire body and took a shower and rubbed vanilla body lotion all over himself and laughed at himself for being so damn lame. The bite marks were still shining and they would definitely hurt if he wasn't on strong pain killers. He got dresses in a pair of white linen pants and a white shirt and stayed bare foot then put his makeup on and went to get the apartment ready. First, he brought the table in the middle of the living room and set it then gave the apartment a semi-dark lighting and checked the food in the kitchen. Before he could check the dessert, he heard the bell rang. Richard felt electricity sparkling through him. He was sheer excitement and went to buzz 'Chris' in then ran and put some smooth classic music on. 

He opened the door and was greeted with a beautiful tired smile. That smile shoved his practiced line out of his head. "Good evening, ma--Chris." Wow. Calling him like this was too strange. Chris's smile widened and then he handed Richard a beautiful wooden box. "These are for you." He said and walked in and gave Richard a quick pec on the lips like a gentleman would. 

"Aw, thank you. What is i-" Richard gasped when he opened it. It was a box of all his favorite chocolates wrapped in a red velvet fabric. It was so elegant and beautiful. "Thank you, Chris." He sighed happily and hugged him. 

"You're welcome, baby. This place looks nice." He gestured around the room and the table with three white candles on it. 

"It's not mine. It belongs to my master." Richard grinned as they sat on the couch. He had already put the wine and the glasses on the coffee table so he began pouring it. 

"Oh, you have a master? I had no idea." Chris could barely contain his laughter. It was like they were playing a game. It was so fun. "Is he ok with you being alone with a stranger?" Chris asked teasingly. 

Richard handed him a glass and smiled sweetly. "He's a fair man. He knows I couldn't resist someone as handsome as you. So he let me." 

"I'm glad he let you be alone with me." Chris eyed him from above his glass and Richard looked down with a shy smile and they clicked their glasses. 

"You have a very good taste in wine, Richard." 

"And an even better taste in men." It was Richard's turn to tease. Chris licked his lips and regarded Richard with amusement then nodded and sipped on his wine again. That whole gesture alone was enough to make Richard hot but luckily the oven rang and Richard announced that dinner was ready. 

"Please, sit at the table, Chris. Make yourself comfortable." Richard smiled from behind the counter. He loved this 'stranger' game. He came back with the small plates of the appetizer and put one in front of Chris. "Bavari blue cheese mousse with gooseberry chutney, enjoy." Richard said like a chef would as he sat down. Chris stared at the beautifully designed plate and then back to Richard. 

"You're such a little fancy pants, Richard." Chris chuckled as he began eating. "This is great." He said with wide eyes and almost dug in. 

"I'm happy you like it." Richard smiled broadly. 

"Your master is a lucky man, Richard." The teasing again. 

"Oh, he doesn't let me cook. He prefers me to sit naked at the table while he does all the work." Richard bit his lips and sipped on his whine. 

"That's reasonable. As tasty as this appetizer is, I'm sure nothing is more delicious than you when you're naked." Chris said and enjoyed Richard's shy expression. They ate the rest of the first course in silence. 

"So, Chris... Tell me. How was your day?" Richard asked after he put the Schnitzel dish on the table. He knew it was Chris's favorite food. He also made his favorite side salad with his own made up mixture of seasoning. 

"I had an interview with a drum magazine. It was interesting. They had my favorite poster of the band. I had a hard time with the poster in front of me. Literally 'hard' time." Chris said. 

"Which poster was it?" Richard asked curious. 

"The one that made me wanna cane the shit out of you because you were teasing me so much." He said while looking at Richard with a half smile. Richard grinned from ear to ear. He was talking about the one that Richard was portrated as a slave with a flag around his waist and a gag in his mouth. The one that caused their relationship to start. 

"You were so annoyed with me for no reason that day and then you shoved me to a wall." Richard mused and made a face at Chris. 

Chris raised his eyebrows. "No reason, huh? Whatever you say." He chuckled at Richard's face. 

"I didn't know you had an interview. I thought you were at your... Other job." Bringing up this subject was very risky, but Richard had to somehow convince Chris to take him there at least once. 

"I go to my other job at night, not at noon....and don't worry, I don't have any plans for tonight." He said. Richard felt slightly happy. He would have more time to convince him. 

After the main course, Richard got up and cleared the table for dessert. Chris wouldn't quit looking at him and it was making him very distracted. "Alexander cake. I know it's your favorite." Richard smiled when he served the nicely designed cake and refilled their glasses of wine. 

"This looks great, Richard. It must've been a lot of trouble making all these fancy food by yourself. Thank you, sweetheart." Chris said with a smile and took Richard's hand and kissed it softly. 

Richard was on the clouds and embarrassingly enough, he knew he looked like a love struck teenager at that moment. "No trouble at all. It really was my pleasure." 

"Everything was delicious and beautiful, just like the beauty who cooked it." Chris smiled as he sat back on his chair after finishing dessert. They sat there and talked about the most random things and then Richard started clearing the table. Chris stood up and took the plate out of his hands. "It's not ethical to let this beautiful music go to waste. Would you like to dance with me, Richard?" He held his hand out to Richard and Richard melted. He could feel his body parts heating up and melting down. He put his hand in Chris's and they began dancing to 'Moonlight Sonata' while Richard had his arms wrapped around Chris's neck, and Chris's arms around his waist. Everything was in slow motion. Everything with this man felt like being under a spell. Richard was lost in everything about him, his dominance, his roughness, his tenderness, his gentleman-like attitude and treating Richard like he was a high born prince and calling him a slave at the same time. Richard couldn't be happier about this title. He looked up with a smile, Chris was already looking at him intently. 

"This is perfect." Chris whispered and pressed his lips to Richard's forehead. 

"And yet you hate the word 'boyfriend'." Richard laughed quietly and they sat down on the couch. 

"I do. I don't understand the concept." Chris said seriously. 

"I'm not trying to convince you, Chris. I just wanna know why you think this way." 

"It's shallow and it's frustrating. It's like a country with two Kings. Impossible to handle, there must be one person in charge. In control of everything." He stated. There was silence for a while. Richard finished his drink and took Chris's glass out of his hand and finished that, too, then moved and settled in Chris's lap straddling him. Chris looked up with raised and amused eyebrows and placed his hands on Richard's hips. 

"Our little country has only one king and his lap is my throne, he promised me that. No matter how many sweet Sundays we pretend we're boyfriends." Richard whispered and had one hand on Chris's face and smiled down at him. Chris held his face and pulled him down to a leisure kiss. He pressed Richard down on his lap and broke the kiss enough to have space for whispering. "That's right. You're my little prince and this is your throne, baby." They began kissing again for a long time, not doing anything else. Just kissing so slowly like they had all the time in the world, like nothing else was going to happen. At the same time, they started unbuttoning each other's shirt. Richard wanted to stand up and rid them off their pants but Chris didn't let him, instead pulled him down and just cuddled him and began breathing in Richard's neck. "Have you put on vanilla lotion?" Chris asked while smelling him deeply. His tone was smugly amused and it made Richard blush. "I know it's lame. Don't rub it in my face." He shrugged. Chris broke the hug and smiled. Just a loving smile. Nothing mocking about it and it made Richard feel better. 

"You should have served this for dessert. Vanilla Richard. It's certainly creamier than Alexander cake." He said while breathing on Richard's throat. "So how about you show me the fancy 'no' pants?"  
Richard chuckled and lazily got up.  "Be right back." He said and went to the bedroom and came back with the lube. Chris had already taken his pants off and Richard did the same before settling back in Chris's lap. "You know? It's not a vanilla date until it ends up in bed with some sweet little missionary. And after that you wonder: do I stay? Wouldn't it send the wrong message? I don't wanna look pathetic." Chris chuckled. 

"That really sucks, I know. Usually I stay though, cuz we're at my place. I gotta think of a way to make her leave." Richard laughed. He couldn't stop his small grindings on Chris's crotch. Chris pressed him on his crotch again and licked his lips. 

"So what are you thinking of right now?" Chris asked and leaned slightly forward. 

"Oh, right now I'm thinking when is this guy gonna fuck me." Richard swung his hips and Chris hissed air with the pleasure it caused and began kissing him hungrily, sucking and licking Richard's tongue then pushed it back and took over the kiss. Richard moaned and was now rubbing himself vigorously on Chris's hard cock. Chris held Richard's hips and broke the kiss. "Slower. Very slower." He whispered and uncapped the lube while kissing Richard at the slowest pace possible. He pulled Richard on his knees. "Put your hands on my shoulders." Richard did and Chris slowly shoved a slick finger inside him making him sigh. Chris shoved the next finger inside and Richard was moving his hips up and down. Chris scissored his fingers stretching him open. Richard gasped at the feeling and pressed their foreheads together. 

"Please, I'm ready, Chris. Just fuck me, please." He panted and yelped when there was a third finger entering him ignoring his pleadings. 

"Now now, Richard. Be patient." He said teasingly and kissed and licked Richard's neck and throat while finger fucking him. He looked up at Richard. His eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip while sighing. The sight was too much for Chris. The whole evening was too much. He withdrew his fingers and it made Richard's eyes snap open. Chris lubed himself up with a big amount and rubbed some at Richard's entrance then, held his ass cheeks in his hands and parted them. "We're not in a rush, Richard. Sit slowly on me." Richard nodded and began sitting on Chris. He felt the head entering him and whimpered, then pushed himself down further. He couldn't go fast even if he wanted to. Chris was firmly holding on his ass. He panted when he had half of the cock inside him. He had forgotten how deep it was this way. "You ok?" Chris asked. 

"Yeah, yeah." He pushed down more at Chris's pace until he was full. It was so good, so stretched and so opened up. Chris guided him through it, teaching him how to move until his sweet spot was hit and his moans carried even more pleasure. He had his arms wrapped around Chris's neck and Chris's were rubbing and caressing his ass and the back of his thighs while kissing and sucking lightly on his neck and chest. Richard threw his head back after so many slow thrusts directed to his prostate. He clenched and squeezed hard around Chris to pleasure him and it worked. Chris hissed and started kissing him. Richard kept baring down until his sweet prostate orgasms started and he whimpered and buried his head in Chris's neck, kissing hard and making noises. He squeezed his ass as hard and as much as he could. Chris groaned and clutched his hips. Richard felt the cock inside him twitching and throbbing and caused him to cum again with a loud moan. He felt Chris's hand around his cock jacking him off. When he could move freely, he picked up the pace and Chris groaned louder and after a few more thrusts, came hard inside him. Richard grunted when he was filled with Chris's cum and he finally came in Chris's hand and stopped moving. Chris licked his fingers and pulled Richard down to a kiss. Richard felt Chris's still hard cock throbbing and he clenched again. Chris smiled into the kiss and slowly broke it and Richard went limp in his arms. 

"Now I'm thinking: how do I get into this incredibly hot guy's pants again." Chris murmured jokingly. 

Richard laughed faintly. "You have to wait till next Sunday." 

"Great, I'll see you after church." They both laughed and Richard slowly got off Chris and sat next to him cuddling to his side. "I like this game." Richard whispered. 

"What game?" 

"Playing normalcy. It felt weird and out of place at first. Now it's new and exciting.... You know what's funny?" 

"Hmm?" Chris kissed Richard's forehead and kept his lips there. 

"Other people's reality is our game and their occasional extreme bedroom roll playing is our reality." 

Chris looked down at him with a strange smile. "Which one did you like better? Our game or our reality?"  

"The one that gives me a throne but makes you my king." He murmured and kissed Chris's chest. 

"What about the King's throne?" Chris smiled and held him tighter. 

"You don't need a throne to be my king. You just are." He nuzzled his face to Chris's chest and kissed there again. Chris let out a soft laugh and kissed the top of Richard's hair. They stayed like that in silence, then they cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for bed. Chris let Richard do everything for himself and was content to watch him. 

They were finally cuddled up in bed. Chris littered soft kisses on Richard's neck and enjoyed his relaxed body in his arms. "Sweet dreams, my little prince. When you wake up, everything is back to normal." 

_____

The rest of the week was going in a loving sexy daze. It was just like Chris had promised. Richard's skin wasn't touching a piece of clothing. They would wake up well past noon and Chris would make love to him before starting the day and every night after tucking Richard in bed, he'd leave only to come back in the middle of the night with the same wild and animalistic manner as the first night. It was as if he was angry and frustrated about something. He'd fuck Richard so hard but without making him bleed like the first night. This demeanor was leaving Richard curiouser and curiouser each day. He still couldn't bring himself to ask Chris to take him there. He was dying to know what was going on in that mysterious place. Chris never talked about it. He'd just spend one or two hours a day with some books and papers which he never let Richard see. Richard thought to himself that Chris was designing something like a lesson plan. It all seemed sort of funny to him. Definitely being scened wasn't something funny, but people wanting to be so educated about it, was still a bit odd to him. Maybe it was because he had the teacher himself and never felt like he or his master needed further education. Richard was surprised at himself. At his submission and how easy it was. Well to be honest, not entirely easy but it was definitely far better than every relationship he'd ever had. He didn't have to plan his emotions or his actions, he didn't have to worry about sending the wrong message or acting needy. He could just be himself and to his amusement this 'himself' wasn't the obnoxious control freak everyone thought he was. He was ok with being like melted butter around Chris, emotionally and physically. He was relaxed with leaving his mind and body in Chris's hands. There was only one thing troubling him at those moments. What was going on in those training sessions? He couldn't stop thinking about them. He wasn't even sure how to ask Chris or how he would react. 

On Wednesday afternoon, Chris was sitting at the big table in the living room with his books and papers and Richard was laying naked and collared on the couch with the TV on. He wasn't hearing or seeing the screen really. He looked at Chris. He was deep in his work and Richard's head was exploding with thoughts. He knew he wasn't supposed to keep things in his head but what if the thing in his head wasn't allowed in there? He was going mental and decided to do the one thing that'd help shut his mind off. He slipped himself off the couch and heeled to his master and began nuzzling his face to his crotch. Chris looked down at him with raised eyebrows. Richard kissed the soft bulge through Chris's jeans and boxers then looked up with a needy expression and purred quietly. "Nothing interesting on TV?" Chris smirked and played with Richard's hair. Richard shook his head in response and shoved his face in Chris's crotch. "Please, master." He pleaded silently. 

"Ok, you can have it." He whispered and unbuttoned his jeans and took his cock out and smiled at Richard's relieved and happy sigh. Richard littered open mouth kisses on it and licked it and nuzzled his cheeks to it like he was making love to the cock as an individual. Chris smiled and resumed playing with Richard's spiked up hair and let him do it at his own pace. Richard was in slow motion. He was lost again, he swirled his tongue around the tip and the zoning out process started again. He was hearing himself purring while sucking and licking and swallowing around the cock. He would stop occasionally to catch his breath and kissing and licking it while doing so. By the time he brought Chris off, his cheeks and chin were wet with his own spit. His mind was falling further and further down into the comfortable trance of unwillingness. When he finally got master to cum down his throat, he was completely relaxed. He kept the pulsating cock in his mouth and played with it using his tongue, then slowly let it slip and licked it clean and kissed it and just melted there between Chris's legs with occasional soft kisses on the cock. Chris tucked his cock back in his boxers and zipped up his jeans and began fondling Richard's wet face. He brushed a finger on Richard's lips and the pet took the finger in his mouth, not letting it go. 

"You're troubled by something." It was a statement. "And you're keeping it in your head again." Now he sounded annoyed. 

How did he always know? Richard wondered and looked up with worry. "What? You really thought I wouldn't notice? You just sucked me like you were trying to get my cock into your brain and fuck your own head with it." 

Richard stayed quiet and looked down. "I love it when you lose yourself while sucking me, believe me it's the best but I hate it when you keep things from me. I have to punish you now, so you'd learn that your tongue isn't just for licking my cock. It's also for generating words and talking to me." He was really annoyed now, Richard's heart was pounding in his chest. Chris grabbed Richard's leash and dragged him back to the couch and sat down. "Lay over my knees." He ordered and without a word Richard obeyed. Chris held him tight in place with one arm and without getting him ready first, he landed the first hard spank. Richard yelped in pain. The hard strikes continued vigorously. Richard couldn't even move himself. Chris's grip was too strong around his waist. Richard may be a former wrestler but Chris was an army man, he could seriously hurt someone if he wanted to. Richard could just put his palms over his mouth to stop from screaming. It hurt almost as much as the crop but it covered a bigger area than the crop did, so it was even more painful. After god knows how long, it finally stopped. Richard went limp while trying to breathe and stopping his tears. Chris pushed him off his lap and Richard knelt by his master's feet and got his hands behind his back and his head bowed down. Completely submissive. 

"From now on, every time you keep something from me, you will be punished until you learn that as your owner I must know everything that's going on with you. Am I making myself clear enough?" He growled. 

"Yes, Master." Richard whispered. 

"Now start talking." 

It couldn't get anymore fucked up than this. How was he supposed to convince Chris now?

"I... I'm so curious about these sessions you go every night, master. How you teach it, what you say, what you look like. What do the place and the people look like. What happens in general. I've been struggling with asking you to take me with you, please. If there's a chance, please take me with you. I'll do everything you say, master. I promise." He said in his most polite words and didn't look up even once. 

"You already do everything I want. It's not a trade, Richard. It's your duty." He said coldly. 

"I know that, master. I didn't mean it like that. I... Please. Please take me with you. Maybe it'd help me be better for you. I want to be better. Maybe seeing what you do from afar could help me." He said eagerly but still politely. 

Chris regarded Richard's submissive form and thought about what he just said. Richard was good at convincing people when he used his words. He obviously had a talent for charmingly sweet talking, but Chris knew Richard was also a perfectionist. He really did want to be the best slave. It was ironic for someone like Richard to want to be the best at submitting to someone. It was so interesting that his stubborn and proud personality was slowly getting tangled in his submission. It was an amazing mixture but Chris also knew that it would bring many troubles in the future and right now he had two options. Either agreeing to Richard's request and show him how communicating with his master would make everything easier for him, or ignoring what Richard asked and not taking him, because Chris was sure Richard would get scared and freaked out with everything going on there. Even if Richard would be scared, it was Chris's responsibility to calm him down afterward or maybe nothing of that sort would happen. He finally decided to go with the first option, maybe blending in with the the community could actually be good for Richard. He wouldn't be isolated.

"I will take you with me tonight but there are conditions, Richard." 

His beautiful pet looked up at him with joy and happiness in his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his hand. "Thank you, Master. Thank you so much. Any conditions you have." 

"You'll probably be by yourself most of the night. I'll try not to leave you alone but it's inevitable. After the party, you will tell me everything you felt or you heard or you did. You can talk to people but you are required to tell me every word of every conversation, Richard, all of them. You will refer to all doms with sir or ma'am and you will be polite. You will kneel at my feet and are only allowed on the furniture if I say so. You're representing me and my methods of training so be on your best behavior and make me proud. Got it?" 

"Yes, master. I won't let you down." He smiled sweetly. 

Chris gave him a fade smile. "By the way, most of them know I'm a musician. Only some of them know who I am exactly. If anyone recognized you, don't panic. I told you most of those people are good at keeping secrets for their own reasons. Besides no phones or cameras are allowed in places like this."  

"Thank you for telling me this, master."

"You're welcome, baby. Now I'll make some dinner and we'll leave around eleven." 

Richard was so happy, he almost forgot the firey pain on his ass. He decided to be on his best behavior to show his master that he could be trusted. He went to the kitchen and instead of sitting at the table, he knelt in one of the corners of the kitchen with his head hanging low. Chris made some sandwiches for dinner and before feeding Richard, he left the kitchen momentarily. 

"Hands and knees, bunny." He ordered and knelt next to Richard. Richard obeyed and went on all fours then felt the cooling lotion spreading across his irritated ass. 

"So you found yourself a little corner even though I didn't give you one?" His voice didn't sound angry. It even carried a little smile. 

"It would be a real corner if you'd given it to me, master. This is just somewhere I knelt." He sighed. 

"Well... Your corner in my bedroom is in my bed. As for the living room... If It's important to you, I'll give you one." 

"It somehow is, master. I guess. The first day you ordered me to kneel in the living room, I felt so chaotic and lost." Richard shrugged. 

"That was probably because of the mental state you were in. You were about to be punished. Are you still feeling like that? Chaotic and lost?" He patted Richard's ass after he was done rubbing the lotion, then grabbed his shoulders making him sit back on his calves. 

"Not really, master. I don't." He smiled up at Chris. 

"Good. Come on now. Dinner time." He grabbed the leash and led Richard to the table and sat on a chair and began feeding his perfect pet. 

___

After dinner, Chris took Richard to his bedroom to get him ready. After doing the routine, he ordered richard. "Bend over the sink." 

Richard obeyed and waited while Chris left the bathroom momentarily. When he came back, he began entering one lubed up finger inside Richard and pointed his finger in a way that he was touching his sweet spot. Richard moaned and Chris slowly added the second slick finger and opened up the tight hole. Richard squeezed around the fingers and sighed. Chris slowly began withdrawing his fingers. "Baby, don't tighten up after I pull out. Relax." 

"Yes, master." 

After a few moments, Richard felt a very soft and almost large and overly lubed up object entering him. It was a middle sized butt plug. Richard whimpered loud to the sensation and Chris stopped pushing it in. "It shouldn't hurt, Reeshy. It's smaller than my cock." 

"It-it doesn't hurt, master. You just pressed it hard against my prostate." He barely sighed. It was the one from the last night of his punishment. 

Chris pushed in the rest carefully. "Ok, bunny, stand up and tighten up." Richard obeyed and felt the familiar sensation inside him and sighed quietly. Chris gave him a devilish smirk and took him back into the bedroom. He dressed Richard in a pair of black denim jeans and a short sleeve white t-shirt and his leather jacket and his public cuffs and collar, then told him to do his hair and makeup in the bathroom. Then, he put his own clothes on. A black shirt and a pair of leather pants. The usual.   
"Master, you make me go 'oh please fuck me' when you wear that." Richard mused from behind him. Chris turned around with a chuckle which turned into stunned amusement when he saw Richard. He was wearing more makeup around his eyes than usual. Black eyeliner and mascara had made the blue of his eyes look a lot more fierce and pinning, and he looked utterly fuckable. Chris stopped himself from commenting and just took Richard and kissed him feverishly.   
Richard was excited, Chris could tell. He smoked all the way to their destination in the car and talked about different things while practically jumping up and down in his seat. He thanked Chris for taking him at least five more times and made Chris smile fondly. He just hoped that Richard wouldn't regret asking him to take him. 

He parked in front of the house in his usual parking lot. They were in Berlin's beautiful suburbs in front of a huge white mansion. They got out of the car and Richard looked around with wide eyes. "This house has a BDSM club in it.... um... Master?" Richard asked stunned and added the title just in time. 

"Something like that. It belongs to one of my friends. Let's go." 

Before they enter the mansion, they were searched thoroughly by two huge bulky guards. Richard felt like they were going to enter a mafia house. Richard walked about two short steps behind Chris as they entered. 

Inside, looked almost like a regular party except the dress code. Most people were in leather. Lots of women were wearing different kinds of bustier and almost everyone looked hot. There were some of them kneeling, alone or by someone else's feet. 

"Christoph!" Someone shouted and they turned around. It was a very attractive man in his forties wearing a pair of brown leather cowboy pants. Richard found his dressing very strange but nonetheless, he just stood behind at his master's right side and looked down and just listened. 

"Michael, hey. Good evening." Master said politely and they hugged. 

"Is that the new slave you won't stop bragging about? You finally decided to use him for the sessions?" Michael said and Richard felt butterflies eating away at his stomach. Master had bragged about him to his friends! Richard decided to behave even better than he had planned. 

"Yes, Micheal. This is my Richard and no, I'm not using him publicly. That won't change, my friend. He was very curious to see how a training session works so I brought him with me." Richard could hear master's eye rolling. 

"Hello, sweet thing." Richard heard Michael and looked up at him. He had friendly brown eyes and soft dark hair. 

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Richard said in his most formal but sweet and polite tone and shook the hand that was held out to him. 

"Oh dear lord. Aren't you in the same band as Christoph? Your beauty is very familiar." He was surprised. 

"Yes, sir. I'm the lead guitarist." Richard smiled. 

"Very interesting. Now I know what Christoph meant when he told me his slave looks like Adonis." He laughed. Richard blushed deep and glanced at master, who shook his head and chuckled at his friend. Richard could just die in sheer happiness at that moment. He tried kicking himself mentally for feeling like this but he couldn't help it. 

"Thank you, sir. My master was very kind for saying that." Richard smiled brightly and master returned his glance then Richard looked down again. 

"Alright. Have some fun Christoph. I will see you in my office in ten minutes. There's a new dom tonight. Wants to be trained. Asked me if he could speak with you directly, is that ok with you? Of course, others would be in my office as well." He sounded like a business man now. 

"Of course, Micheal. I'll be there." After that, they left Michael and walked up to a nearby empty armchair. 

"Stay here, bunny. I'll go get some drinks." 

"Yes, Master." Richard stood there for a moment and looked around and thought he was supposed to kneel, so he did. He knelt facing the armchair and listened to the voices around him. There was music and there was people laughing and talking. 

"Hello, gorgeous." Richard looked up at the source of the voice. It was a man with dark green eyes and black hair. He looked couple years younger than Richard and had a leather crop stuck to the waist band of his jeans. 

"Hello, sir." Richard nodded and looked down again. 

"I'd like to play with you later. I have time for the negotiation right now." He said in Richard's ear demandingly. 

"M-My master doesn't share me, sir." Richard leaned to the opposite direction of him and swallowed. He felt the smell of trouble coming from the guy. 

"I thought you were alone. Where's this master who doesn't share?" He said mockingly. 

"His master is the tall army dude with a temper who's gonna train you tonight. I'd stay away from that guy's play thing if I were you, Garry." Richard heard a woman's voice from behind him. She sounded very familiar. He wondered where he heard that voice before. 

"Oh... I had no idea. Thank you, Laurie." He sounded irritated by the threat. Richard saw him leaving from the corner of his eyes. 

'Laurie' Richard remembered the name. She was the woman they met at that club the night master scened him and ended his punishment. "Laurie? Hallo. What did that guy want?" Richard heard his master and then, saw his feet in front of him as he sat in the armchair. He had a bottle of Richard's favorite beer in his hand. 

"Something that didn't belong to him." Laurie chuckled. "I'll talk to you later, Christoph." 

"Sure." Richard heard his master but didn't look up. He held the bottle to Richard's mouth. "Drink, baby." Richard drank some of the cold beer and sighed to the taste. "What happened?" 

Richard looked up and told his master everything that happened since the moment he left. "So he's the guy I'm gonna train tonight? He'll learn his lesson alright. Are you ok, baby?" He said with his most annoyed tone but when he spoke to Richard, he was his usual concern and soft self. 

"Yes, master." He smiled sweetly. Master smiled back and leaned close to Richard to fondle his cheek. "I have a meeting with the others. Shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes. You can sit on the furniture. Don't drink too much and stay where I can easily find you." 

"Yes, master." Master stood and helped Richard up then kissed his lips. "Good boy." Then left. 

Richard looked around with a pleasant and odd feeling of freedom but he knew he was supposed to behave. The entire place looked like a gigantic tree house. Every thing was made of fancy wood and dark green velvet. There were lots of royal ottomans around with people sitting on them or kneeling by them. There was a huge bar at the end of the salon with five beautiful bar tenders. Three girls and two boys. Richard walked to the bar and asked for a light beer, then lit a cigarette and stood there, since sitting down would annoy his plugged ass. He was watching around with interest while drinking when he heard someone behind him. "You go to Victoria's, right?" Richard turned and looked at the girl. He recognized her as Laurie's sub. A beautiful brunette with big brown eyes and pale skin. She was small but sexy. She was wearing a small tank top and a short skirt and looked a little younger than Richard. 

"Yes, how did you know?" Richard was there yesterday. Victoria's was one of the best beauty salons in Berlin, he loved that place. 

"I go there, too. I recognize their mani everywhere. It's flawless." She laughed and showed Richard her own purple and grey painted nails. 

"It is. I'm Richard by the way." He smiled. 

"I know. I remember you. You're master Christoph's grumpy new sub. I'm Heidi." They shook hands. Richard remembered that he didn't smile back at her that night. 

"I remember you, too. Sorry for being rude. I'm not usually grumpy. I was having a terrible night." Richard motioned toward the bar tender to buy Heidi a drink. 

"Thank you.... Oh, it's ok. I know it's tough being his sub." She took her drink and beamed up at Richard. 

"How do you know?" Was she another ex-sub? That would be annoying. 

"All army people are tough to be with, let alone submit to. I had a hard time with my mistress in the beginning." 

"She was in the army, too?" That was interesting. 

"Oh yes. That's how they know each other." Heidi said and Richard's eyes turned wide. "You didn't know? How long have you known him?" 

"Around eight years. We've been best friends but he never really shared this side of his life until we become... Well... This." Richard smiled awkwardly. 

"Best friends and then dom sub? That's so strange. It must be even more difficult." It was Heidi's turn to widen her eyes. 

"It started as dom sub, now it's master slave. It's fine. It's actually great. I mean... He knows everything that there is about me. We've been working together and we used to live together. It's a bit easier to build trust." Richard was surprised at how easy it was to talk to this girl about it. 

"Work? So you're a musician, too? I know he's in a famous metal band. Mistress loves them. I never really liked listening to them, tho." She smiled apologetically. 

"We're in the same band. It's ok. Most people don't like us." Richard laughed with sincerity. 

"Dude, you're so cool." She shouted excitedly and it made Richard laugh. "Maybe I should start listening to you guys." They continued talking and laughing about the most meaningless random topics. They ended up with two more bears on an ottoman. She was great company and Richard was feeling very at ease around her. Maybe it was because they both were in the same level in their relationships and could easily talk about it. 

_________

After Chris left Richard, he went to Micheal's office and entered. He greeted his friends and saw the guy who was talking to Richard earlier. The guy nodded at Chris. Chris sat down next to Laurie and nodded back. 

"Christoph, this is Garry. He's a new member. Garry, this is the master Christoph I told you about." Michael introduced them. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Christoph." He gave Chris an annoying smile. 

"It's Master Christoph for you, Garry." Laurie almost growled at the guy. Chris knew his friend never liked strangers inside their community. 

"It's alright, Laurie. So what can I do for you, Garry?" Chris managed his most polite tone. 

Garry shot a look at Laurie before turning to Chris to answer. "I was hoping you could teach me some basics. Canes, paddles, weights, rope play." 

Chris regarded the guy for a moment. "I'm afraid that's not how it works, Garry. I need to know how experienced you are first." 

"I've had a sub and it didn't go well with him because I was new to this. I tried reading some books, then, I decided to learn by watching you scene a sub. I tried negotiating with one of them earlier, which didn't go well...," He glanced at Laurie before continuing. "So I was hoping maybe there would be another sub you could scene." 

Chris felt the rush of blood to his brain for no good reason. He was very annoyed with this guy. He pushed the feelings aside and spoke monotonously. "The sub you tried to negotiate with earlier is mine. Garry, lesson number one in being a dom is that you do not even look at other people's toys-" 

"I didn't know he was yours. He was kneeling by himself so, naturally, I thought he was alone." He cut Chris's words with too much heat. 

Chris licked his lips and shut his eyes for a second in annoyance. He hated nothing more than someone jumping into his words. "Your first question is always this: Are you alone?" Chris said quietly with fury. "And... I didn't quite understand you. You want to watch me scene someone so YOU can learn?" 

"Isn't how this works? Or is it like I scene them and you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" There was a wave of laughter in the room. Everyone in the room except for Chris had smiles on their faces. 

Chris answered him with a serious expression. "This is not a summer pottery class, Garry. You want to learn how to work over a piece of clay? You have to become the clay first." 

"I don't understand." Garry's face hardened. 

"If you want to become a dominant, you must know how it feels to be a submissive first." Chris said. 

"WHAT? You mean you want to scene me? I'm a top!" He almost shouted. 

"I have no particular interest in scening you, Garry. You want to learn, that's the only way. Everyone in this room learned in the same way and they all are tops." Chris said coldly. "If and when you're good enough at handling it, you will train with a sub." He added. 

"We all got our asses whipped by him at some point." Allen sneered from across the room and made everyone laugh, even Chris. 

Garry was going pale, but it was obvious he was trying to keep appearances. "Ok so... Will you scene me then? Um... No weights and canes by the way." 

"So you were ok with those when it was going to be done to a sub? A coward can never be a dom." Chris raised an eyebrow. This was his method of teaching. Pushing his trainees to their limits until they know exactly what their subs feel at every second. "Plus, the toys you named earlier aren't at all the basics. Especially weights and ropes. They take lots of practice and patience. I wouldn't agreed to doing them as your first time training."

"What do you suggest I should start with then?" He asked a little relieved. 

Chris sighed and thought about the question first. "Flogging and some clothespins on the upper body. If you insist on CBT, we can add some clothespins on the scrotum. You'd be completely secured to the X preferably by some ropes and this way you'll learn the basics of rope play." 

"OK." Poor guy was really pale now. 

"There are other considerations. You'll be scened in front of the others. You will need a safe word. You can walk away right now. No one will judge you or make fun of you." Chris said with a nicer tone. 

"No... You're right. I should feel what they feel to be able to inflict it the best way I can. My safe word is Red and I'm ok with the others watching." He looked calm. 

"Ok then. Let's do this." Chris said. 

"Allen, would you please be so kind and get the central play room ready?" Michael asked the young guy with grey hair. 

"Yeah, sure." Allen left the room and so did everyone else. Laurie and Chris walked out together. Chris looked for Richard and saw him sitting on an Ottoman with Heidi. They both looked flushed with laughter, apparently, Richard was trying to tell a story. Heidi's eyes spotted them first and she signaled to Richard and he turned around and slipped off the ottoman and knelt in front of Chris. Heidi just stood up and gave Laurie a shy smile. Chris held a hand to Richard and helped him up, then kissed his lips. "Having fun, gorgeous?" 

"Yes, master. It's a great party." Richard smiled excitedly. 

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I want you to meet my friend. Laurie. Laurie, I believe you already know my Richard." Chris introduced them. 

Richard smiled politely. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He said and looked down. 

"Oh, I do know your Richard, Christoph. I was a big fan of your band. Orgasm death gimmick. You used to play in the bar near my house. I was there every night." She told Richard after they shook hands. 

"Yes, Heidi was telling me about it, ma'am. I still remember that bar." Richard smiled broadly. 

"Christoph, five minutes." Michael said to Chris as he passed by them and Chris nodded. 

"Let's go." Chris said to Laurie and they walked upstairs with Richard and Heidi tailing behind them. They entered a very large room, similar to the one in Chicago but even more beautiful. The difference was that there was the X in the middle of the room and about fifteen chairs were placed in front of it. Chris looked around and ordered Richard to kneel by the first chair in the front row, then sat on the chair, nuzzling Richard's left cheek with the back of his fingers. "How's my bunny?" He whispered ignoring everyone in the room. Richard blushed because he saw a lady in the second row listening to their conversation. "Fine, master." He whispered back very quietly. 

"This is Laurie's chair, baby. If you needed something or wanted to leave the room, tell her. Ok?" He looked concerned. 

"Yes, Master and I promise I'll be fine." Richard gave him a reassuring smile and turned his head to kiss his master's hand.

"You better be." He kissed Richard's forehead and got up from the chair. He said something in Laurie's ear and went to the X where Garry undressed and was waiting for him. Laurie sat on the chair and Heidi nudged Richard to scoot over so she could kneel by her mistress. Richard turned his head and looked back. All chairs were occupied by people. Some of them had their subs kneeling by them. The whole situation reminded Richard of old history books about the ancient Egypt and pharaohs watching mumufying rituals with their slaves. He tried to stop himself from laughing and began watching his master. 

"Before we begin, do you have any allergies or disease I should know about?" Chris asked Garry. His voice had turned into his master-like harsh and in control voice that sent shivers in Richard's spine. 

"No." Garry's voice was barely auditable. 

"You wanted your safe word to be Red. Feel free to use it anytime you needed." 

"Ok." 

Chris began unbottoning his shirt, he took it off and laid it on the table of equipment. He picked up the rope and a butterfly knife and walked back to Garry while twirling the knife in his hand. Richard swallowed hard at the sexy and dangerous haze around his master. He squeezed around the butt plug and suppressed a moan but couldn't stop shuddering in need. Heidi felt him and turned to him with a grin. "Jesus Christ." She murmured and rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up." Richard whispered and turned his attention back to the master. He began tying the guy's wrist to the X. He knotted it with a beautiful and artistic knot which made Garry stare in admiration. Chris did the same with his other wrist and ankles. He cut each piece of rope with the knife. He went to the table and picked a handful of clothespins. He caught Richard's eyes for one second and gave him a fade smirk. It made Richard want his master even more. 

"These are regular clothespins. You can use metal ones but the wooden ones are far better. Before putting them on the skin, you need to warm it up a bit. It must be on meaty parts of the body." Chris began rubbing an area above Garry's pec and then then pinched the flesh lightly between his fingers and put the clothpin on it. Garry gasped and tried to get away from the pain, but Chris put the second one on his other pec. "Breathe deeply. Focus on the pain. This is what you inflict on your sub. You must know it, feel it. Do not block the pain." Chris said and put four more clothespins on Garry's stomach and abdomen. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Richard could tell that he hated the pain. Richard didn't understand why was that? He liked the clothespins on his skin. Why did Garry look like he hated it? 

Chris picked up the flogger and turned to Garry. "I'm going to flog you now. You are going to memorize whatever you feel. Not the feeling of enjoyment or resentment. The raw sensation. Memorize it and whenever you wanted to inflict it, remember it." He began running the flogger very gently on Garry's upper body. Richard felt like he could explode. He was staring at Garry's expressions with an open mouth. The guy still looked like he hated what he was feeling. 

"I'm going to pinch your scrotum. You wanted to learn how CBT works. This is the basic. Are you ready?" Chris asked Garry. Never stopping his now harder hits. 

"Yes." Garry barely responded. Chris put the clothpin on his scrotum and Garry shouted. "Fffffuck... It hurts..." 

"The pain is because of the sudden blood flowing back. Feel each pinching simultaneously and then one by one. The sensation. That's what you should remember." He flogged harder then, took the wooden pieces off one by one. Garry yelled and tried to pull on the ropes but it was impossible. "Focus, Garry. Don't try to get away. Don't distract yourself. This is the only way of becoming a dom." Chris said firmly louder than Garry's yells, then he took off the one on his scrotum and began flogging his genitals very gently. "I already warmed up your skin. With every sensation toy, like flogger, cane, crop, paddle you start slow. You heat up the skin before going harder. For flogging the genitals, you must know this body part and the toy you're working with perfectly. It can be for giving pleasure to your sub, or punishing them or simply for inflicting random pain." 

Richard was hypnotized. He was falling again, he would do anything to be in Garry's place right now. With no one watching obviously. He watched as his master gradually decreasing the intensity of his flogging. Richard could feel it on his own skin. He was as hard as Garry was, but Garry looked like he loathed what he was feeling and Richard still couldn't figure out why. 

Chris stopped flogging and began rubbing the numbing agent on Garry's skin. "I'm going to bring you down, Garry. Are you ready?" He asked softly after about a minute of rubbing the lotion on Garry's sore skin. Garry wasn't hard anymore and his eyes looked more alarmed and he nodded. Chris cut the ropes with the knife and carefully helped Garry down and to the couch across the room. He gave the man a bottle of water and began speaking to him in a low voice that Richard couldn't hear. All Richard knew at that moment were his primal needs. He couldn't stop squeezing around the butt plug trying to pleasure himself, but it was no use and just made him more needy.   
He saw his master walking toward him and bowed his head down instinctively, then he felt Chris's hand grabbing a hold of his arm pulling him up. Richard stood up and barely kept his balance. He kept his eyes down all the way out of the room. Before he knew it, he was shoved into a room and the door was shut behind them. Master undresses him harshly, then grabbed him by his waist and put him on the desk which was in the room. Master took Richard's shoes and socks off as well and pushed him back so his upper body was laid on the desk. Richard pulled his legs up and spread them. Chris unbuttoned his own pants and pulled a small tube of lube out of his pocket and lubed up his hard cock. 

"Master... " Richard moaned at the sight and made an even louder noise when the butt plug was pulled out of him and master slid inside his opened up hole. 

"This is where I should be all day every day." Master growled and held onto the front of Richard's thighs and began feverishly slamming into him. "Inside my perfect little slave boy." Richard whimpered at his words and clamped down hard on the cock buried deep inside him assaulting his sweet spot. He was already on edge and very sensitive from the butt plug and everything he just witnessed. He came hard from his ass and clenched his muscles around his master. He clutched in his own hair and moaned loudly while master fucked him through his second orgasm. "Ahhhhh..." 

"That's it, baby. I wanna hear you." He fucked Richard harder and grabbed his leaking cock and began jerking him off. Richard threw his back and clawed on the surface of the desk while wailing in the intense pleasure mixed with pain. He didn't know which way was up anymore. Suddenly, he felt getting out of his own body. He came hard simultaneously from his cock and his prostate and ejaculated on his stomach. Master fucked him vigorously through his orgasms and came hard inside Richard from all the muscle reactions and the spasms of his slave's sweet little hole. Chris couldn't stay standing up anymore. He bent over Richard's body and lazily kissed and licked the cum on his stomach. His pet was limp under him. The only sign of him still being alive was his calm breathing. Chris gently pulled out and Richard whined in protest. "Shhhh... Come here, bunny." He pulled Richard up and began kissing his mouth. Richard responded just as tenderly and wrapped his legs around his master's waist while sighing into the kiss. They kissed with the slowest pace and it left Richard's head dizzy and swimming. Master broke the lazy kiss and held his pet's soft and warm body in his arms. Richard cuddled to him and laid his head on master's shoulder.   
"Thank you, Master." He slurred. 

"I was dying to be inside you all night, my sweet little bunny." Chris whispered and held him tighter. 

"Me too, master Chris. But I meant thank you for bringing me with you tonight." Richard mumbled sweetly and kissed his neck and shoulder. 

"I'm glad my baby had fun. What do you say we take little Reeshy back home now?" Chris crooned.

"Reesh would love that, master Chris." The sleepy voice again. 

"Ok, pretty. I need some words with my friends first and then we're out of here." Chris murmured and slowly let go of Richard to dress him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't hate it. :]


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I missed writing. I've been too stressed over this visa thing and packing my stuff to be able to write with a free mind. So, forgive me if it's been too long.   
> Here you go. ^_^

“He fucked you, didn't he?” Heidi asked him with a big grin on her face. They were standing near the exit door while Chris and couple of his friends were in Michael's office. 

Richard nodded and made a face at Heidi which made the girl laugh. “So? You think you'll come to Michael's house again?” She asked. 

“If master agrees to bring me with him… sure. I loved tonight.” Richard smiled. 

“Me, too. I usually don't have this much fun here, but it was great hanging out with you. Is it ok if we hang out more?” She asked hopefully. Richard gave her a skeptical look. She was really fun to be around but Richard didn't want to get himself in trouble. “Dude, I'm a generic lesbian. Completely uninterested in men. I won't get you in trouble.” She rolled her eyes. 

Richard grinned and smacked playfully at her shoulder. He was obviously feeling more at ease now. “Alright, that's good to hear. I'm just not sure if master would allow.” After what happened with Jamie, Richard couldn't be sure if Chris would be ok with him having friends in this community. 

“Oh, I'll ask him right now.” Heidi said happily. “He likes me.” She added. 

“Oh? How do you know?” 

“I dunno, he doesn't treat me like I'm an annoying piece of shit. As long as I've known that guy, he's been like that with almost everyone but not with me.” She shrugged. 

“And are you allowed to make friends?” Richard asked. 

“I'm a sub. My limitations are a lot less restricted than yours,,,. Here they come.” She said and nudged at Richard. He turned around and saw Chris and Laurie walking toward them. 

Heidi began speaking after she gave Laurie a quick kiss. “Master Christoph, can I ask you for a favor, please?” She said very sweetly. 

Chris raised a surprised eyebrow. “What is it?” 

“Is it ok if Richard and I become friends? He's really cool and we had lots of fun tonight. I asked him first but he told me he's not sure if he's allowed to.” 

Laurie spoke before Chris could. “Sweetheart, you know he's a slave. You should've known better. You should've asked master Christoph first, not him.” 

“You're right, Mistress. I was very excited I forgot. I'm sorry Master Christoph.” She bowed her head down. 

“You're forgiven, Heidi. As long as this won't happen again. I'm glad Richard knew better. And yes, you two can become friends. I believe it can be good for Richard to have a friend in the community.” Chris said firmly and Richard looked up at him with twinkling eyes. 

Heidi had the same look in her eyes. “Thank you so much, sir.” She smiled. “I'll give him a call later then.” She looked at Richard and winked. 

They said their polite goodbyes after Chris and Richard saw them to Laurie's car. 

They were walking to Chris's car when he wrapped an arm around Richard's waist and kissed his temple. “You've been a very good boy tonight, baby. And what you told Heidi had very much pleased me. I'm so proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Master.” He smiled up at Chris when they reached the car. Chris opened the door for him and after Richard got in, he began fastening Richard's seat belt for him. Richard's eyes widened at the gesture and the fact that their faces were too close that he could smell Chris's aftershave. He instinctively kissed his master's cheek and was rewarded with a warm smile. Chris shut the door and circled around the car and sat behind the wheels. 

“So what did you do that made Heidi like you so much?” He asked as he was driving. 

“We just talked, master. She was very fascinated when I told her you and I were friends first and that we're in the same band.” Richard said and lit up a cigarette and offered it to his master first. Chris took one drag and gave it back to him. 

“What else you two talked about?” 

“She also told me you and Laurie were in the army together, master.” Richard tried to keep his voice as polite and not accusing as possible. 

“Yes, Laurie is still in the army. She loves that shit hole for some reason.” Chris rolled his eyes. 

“I liked both of them, master. Heidi is very easy to warm up to. I haven't been this comfortable around a stranger in a very long time.” 

“It's because you two are in the same place. You can understand each other.” 

“Her place is higher than me, master. She's a sub and I'm a slave.” Richard said as a matter of factly and shrugged. 

Chris reached with his hand and cupped Richard's jaw pulling him to himself and kissed him shortly then paid his attention back to his driving. “You're not just a slave. You're MY pretty perfect slave and that makes you above anyone else in my eyes.” 

Richard gave him a smile and stayed quiet until they were back at Chris's apartment. Chris got him ready for bed and after he was finally naked and cuddled up to his master, he was being kissed so carefully like his mouth was made of glass. He loved it. This way of being kissed was so addictive and peaceful and calming. His entire body was already relaxed and limp from getting fucked on a desk like that. The lazy kisses were causing him to feel the lovely and familiar fall into his favorite well. He hummed into the kiss and tightened his arms around his master's neck. Chris ran a hand over Richard's body and slowly pulled away from his mouth and looked down into his eyes. “My melted little marshmallow.” He smiled referring to Richard's too relaxed body. Richard giggled quietly in response. 

“I liked having you there tonight.” Chris said and Richard's face blossomed in happiness. “You made me proud. Besides, it was nice not having to wait to get home to fuck you after those shitty scenes.” 

“Why was it like that, master? I was so confused. He looked like he hated what you were doing. I was just wishing it was me instead of him the entire time.” Richard said and blushed at his own confession. 

Chris chuckled softly and kissed him again before speaking. “He had no idea that he had to be scened in order to learn how to be a dom. When he found out, he was pretty shocked and unsettled. Another reason he hated it, was because mentally he believed he was a dom and that being a sub made him think less of himself. And well… I kind of scolded him for trying to pick up my little toy and he thought I was punishing him the whole time.” 

Richard raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. “But you weren't punishing him, master. He was just too stupid to realize how so very much good it was.” He made a dreamy face which made his master laugh fondly. 

“Plus, it was for training. Not for pleasure. No dom in training is supposed to enjoy it because firstly, it would mean that they're not a dom and secondly, they wouldn't learn anything.” He said while playing with Richard's hair. 

“It was so amazing watching you do that, master. So strange and… and… “ Richard yawned mid-sentence. “Good… “ He smiled up. 

“Ok, that's enough. It's past your bedtime.” He said when he saw Richard's drowsy eyes. Richard yawned again. Chris turned him on his side to spoon him when he heard his pet's voice. “Oh, and by the way, Heidi goes to Victoria's as well. That was a nice coincidence.” 

“What the hell is Victoria's?” Chris asked and kissed Richard's shoulder. 

“Master Chris, you never listen.” He sighed dramatically and turned his head to look up at Chris like he had no more hope for his master. “It's the beauty salon I go to.” He added. 

“It's probably for this. Distracts me too much.” He chuckled and grabbed Richard's ass cheek and made him giggle and wiggle. Chris wrapped his arm back around Richard's waist. “Good night, little bunny. I love you.” He whispered. 

Richard pushed himself back into Chris's body and mumbled sleepily. “Nighty night, master. I love you, too.” 

__________________________________

Richard woke up with master’s cock already inside him. He had felt his fingers minutes ago but thought he was dreaming. He moaned and clamped down and squeezed around the cock he loved so much. It was aiming for his sensitive spot with each slow and languid thrust. He could here master's calm breathing and feel it on his neck where he was being kissed occasionally. Master's fingers were playing with his nipples making him whimper. Master moved his hand and put two fingers into Richard's already opened mouth. Richard sucked eagerly on the fingers and made small noises of pleasure. Then, the fingers were out and he could moan quietly to the slow sensation of the long and thick length up him. Master's wet fingers were back to his nipples, pinching them and massaging them. He moved his arm again, caressing Richard's stomach and resting his hand on Richard's lower belly a little above his hard cock. He tightened his grip there and Richard moaned and squeezed his ass in deep hard waves. “I can feel my cock inside you from here.” Master whispered and pressed his hand onto Richard's lower belly where he could feel himself moving inside his pet. Richard came from his prostate and tugged on master's cock with his ass while moaning. 

“That's it, baby. Come for me. I wanna feel your pleasure.” He murmured against Richard's ear and began sucking his earlobe sending more shudders of pleasure inside his pet. Richard moaned and arched his back in Chris's lap as he came again and again after that. He couldn't stop the small noises escaping his mouth. He knew they sounded like a girl was making them but he stopped caring a long time ago. Master loved his noises and that was more than enough for Richard.   
He moaned loudly when he felt master's cock throbbing inside him. Richard clamped and bore down as hard and frequent as possible to bring him off with most pleasure and it caused him to come again. Master's hand was still pressing on his lower belly and he squeezed it making Richard spasm harder and even tighter. He went motionless and Richard felt the hot rewarding semen filling him up. Richard squeezed one last time and went limp trying to catch his breath. Master began littering kisses on his neck and shoulder while caressing his body. “You feel so fuckin beautiful. I'm not even sure what that means but you do.” He whispered and Richard sighed happily. Chris slowly pulled out and laid his pet on his back and began kissing him just like last night. Lingeringly and slowly like he was trying to save the feeling in his head. He broke the kiss and looked down at his smiling perfect boy. “Why did I ever think that this couldn't work?” 

Richard's smile grew bigger but he stayed quiet. That wasn't a question that needed an answer. Suddenly master's phone began vibrating and he rolled his eyes before turning to pick it up and making a frustrated sound. He got off the bed and told Richard to get the shower ready and went to the living room to answer his phone. Richard obeyed and after peeing, knelt by the tub in the proper manner waiting for his master. He still hadn't come from his cock but that wasn't a problem. Master would take care of that whenever he liked.

Master walked in after a few minutes and then he peed and ordered Richard into the shower. “I've got some news, baby.” He said as he began washing Richard. 

“What is it, master?” Richard asked with worry. 

“My parents invited us for the weekend.” 

Richard's eyes widened with shock and master answered his unasked question. “I told my mother that I had company and she insisted that I bring my company with me. She wouldn't take no for an answer. You know how she is.” Master rolled his eyes and Richard grinned. They all knew the fancy Mrs. Schneider. She was a very well educated and elegant woman. Chris had so many problems with his mother during his younger days, some of which had driven him out of his family but after he joined the band and made a very respectful life for himself, his parents were a lot more accepting and loving toward him. They all met Chris's parents and they liked their son's bandmates and his mother loved Richard's gentle and extremely polite manners. Richard, unlike the rest of the band who were smashing and breaking things around them all the time, was much more gentleman-like. Of course, only with strangers. With their bandmates, Richard was mostly intolerable and he knew it perfectly but wasn't able to control it. 

“Your mother likes me, master. I think we'll be fine.” 

“My mother loves you, Reeshy. Apparently, everyone does. I didn't tell her you are my company, though. She got excited and said well bring HER, too. And I said ok.” He said with annoyance and began washing himself. Richard giggled and leaned against the tiled wall and watched his master. “Is my misery amusing to you?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and pulled Richard under the spray of water to rinse him. 

“No, master. I'm just imagining your mother's disappointed face when she sees me instead of a pretty girl.” He giggled again but then gasped when Master stuck a soapy finger inside his hole. 

“With that little giggle, I don't think she'll be disappointed in seeing my pretty girl at all.” He said and pulled his finger out and kissed Richard. After a few minutes, he ended the shower and they resumed with the day. There were no parties or training sessions the rest of the week, so they were mostly home.   
On Saturday morning, Chris packed two bags for the both of them and packed his own backpack as well and let Richard pick his own clothes for dinner that night since he was very touchy about encounters like this.   
Chris's parent's house was near one of the less known but very beautiful hiking spots around Berlin. Chris told Richard that he would take him hiking Sunday morning and they would spend the night in the mountains. They drove to his parent's around afternoon to be there for dinner. Richard kept nagging to Christoph in his own sweet way until he convinced his master to buy his mother some flowers because according to Richard, ladies loved flowers. They obviously weren't going to tell his parents that they were together, but still, Richard felt like he should be as polite and formal as possible, just like he usually was toward strangers. 

When they arrived, they got out of the car. Richard looked very nervous and it made Chris concerned. “You met them like three hundred times, Richard. Why are you so nervous?” 

“I don't know, master. I know we're not gonna tell them about us. But still…. I don't know how to act. What do I call you, master? Holy shit. I'm gonna fuck it up.” He was panicking, he went and sat back in the car and lit a cigarette. Chris sat in the driver's seat again and turned Richard to him. “Calm down, baby. There's nothing to fuck up. Everything's alright. You call me Chris. You had no problems with that on Sunday. Huh? And be just the way we were before. It's fine. You're gonna be fine. They love you, sweetheart.” He said soothingly and saw the obvious relaxation in Richard's entire body. Richard didn't respond until he was done with his cigarette and looked a lot better. “I hope I don't fuck up, master-... Chris.” He widened his eyes and slapped on his forehead. “Dumb Richard.” He hissed at himself. Chris smiled and hugged him tight and kissed his neck. “Don't call yourself that, baby. Let's just go and you'll see how easy it is. Would you like to give her the flowers? You picked them anyway.” He whispered. Richard nodded and mustered an adorable smile. 

“Christoph!” Mrs. Schneider almost shouted happily after the maid opened the door for them. His father and sister were smiling, too. Chris let himself be hugged by his mother. “Hello, mother.” He said politely and kissed his mother's cheek. Mrs. Schneider looked and acted like a queen of some kind and Richard couldn't help but adore that about her. When she laid eyes on Richard, with a beautiful bouquet in his hands and his eyes too shy and uncomfortable, she smiled and hid her disappointment if there was any. “Aw, Richard. I had no idea you were the company.” She smiled brightly and went over to him and hugged her and kissed his cheeks. “Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Schneider. And I know I'm not the company you expected. I'm very sorry.” He said as formal and polite as he possibly could manage and saw from the corner of his eye that Chris was now being hugged tightly by his sister. Mrs. Schneider’s face blossomed with a sincere and kind smile. “Please, call me Antje. And you are most welcomed here, Schatz. We could not expect a better company.” Richard smiled and thanked her, then shook hands with Chris's father. “Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Schneider.” 

“Likewise, Richard. How have you been?” 

“Very good, thank you, sir.” Richard smiled and then turned to Constanze, Chris's older sister. She hugged Richard and then kissed his cheek. “It's good to see you again, Richard. You look great.” 

“Thanks, Tanze. You too. I missed you.” He smiled. At least he was comfortable around Tanze. She was always very friendly. 

At the dinner table, Richard was still too awkward and uncomfortable. He was seated across from Chris and caught some peace when he saw his master was looking at him. 

“How is your beautiful daughter, Richard?” Mrs. Schneider asked as the maid was serving the food. 

“Good, thank you. She's ten now. She's on vacation with her mother. That's why I probably won't get to see her on this tour break.” Richard was very upset about this fact. 

“That's very bad, darling. I know how difficult it is to miss your child.” She said and looked at Chris disapprovingly. 

“You know how busy I am, mother. I visit when I can, don't I?” Chris suppressed an urge to shoot daggers at his mother. 

“Still… It wouldn't kill you to call every once in a while.” 

“I think we both know why I don't do that, so there's no point in talking about it. Can we enjoy the dinner now, please?” Chris managed his most polite tone and Antje just sighed and nodded. They began with the delicious food but Richard felt like he was eating paper. His mouth was dry no matter how much water he'd drink. The atmosphere was too awkward for him. 

“Richard and I will go hiking tomorrow morning and we'll spend the night in the mountain. Any advice about the weather, father?” Chris asked into the silence. 

“Oh, it's a very good idea. The weather is beautiful up there now. But it's a little chilly at night. So pack warm clothes and blankets. I have some essential equipment you could borrow.” He offered. 

“Thank you, father.” 

“You're welcome. That reminds me, I found three boxes of your old stuff in the garage. Mostly your childhood toys. They were your most favorites. Take them home with you if you like.” 

“Most favorites? They were bound to his life. No one would dare touch his toys.” Tanze said and everyone laughed at the shared memory and Richard only smiled. 

“But that never stopped you from stealing them.” Chris chuckled. 

“And you hit me for it. Can you believe this guy, Richard? He hit his own sister. And I only took a couple of his little cars from his collection.” She said to Richard while laughing in disbelief. 

“He can be quite possessive over his belongings.” Richard gave Chris a grin which was replied with the man's raised eyebrows. 

“Don't tell me he still beats people if they touch his stuff. Once when he was six, he pushed our cousin into the pool because he rode Chris's bike without permission.” They burst out laughing. 

“It wasn't funny when it happened. Poor kid could die and then my sister would have killed me.” Chris's mother said trying to stifle her laugh. 

“He broke my bike. I liked that bike.” Chris told his sister. 

“I know. I know.” She laughed again. 

The tension was almost gone and the rest of the night went relatively alright. Richard was drained and tired. He hadn't spoken much the whole night. He caught his master looking at him a few times and it made him feel better. After drinking some wine in the living room, Chris finally announced that he and Richard were both tired and wanted to rest. Chris's mother insisted to get the guest room ready for Richard but Chris said that they would leave early in the morning and it would be better and more convenient if they both would sleep in Chris's old room. With that logic, they said their goodnights and Chris's father told them that he'd get some stuff ready for their hiking tomorrow. He also ordered the maid to pack them some food. 

They finally entered Chris's room in the basement. It was a large room, mostly empty. Only a queen size bed in the corner and a nine-piece drum set in another with a wooden desk and drawers next to the closet door and the bathroom. The walls were covered with posters from different artists: Jimi Hendrix, Neil Peart, John Bonham, black sabbath and deep purple. Some black and white strange photographies of different things: A bench in a park, a string of smoke in the air, a metallic apple on a table, a single balloon in the sky.   
Chris had left for a few minutes and came back with their bags and dumped them on the floor before shutting the door and locking it. He walked toward Richard and grabbed him and began kissing him hungrily pushing him to the wall of posters while biting Richard's lips making him whimper into the kiss. The kiss left Richard dizzy and needy. Chris broke it and began slowly undressing him. “So, he can be quite possessive over his belongings, huh?” He said with a wicked tone and led Richard to his bed after they both were naked. Richard giggled as he was pinned to the bed and Chris was all over him, kissing and biting and pinching him. 

“You're my most favorite little toy.” He breathed in Richard's ear making him shudder. Chris ran a hand over Richard's body and groped his pecs and pinched his nipples then began sucking them and licking them. Richard put a hand over his own mouth to stifle a moan and thrusted his chest up to his master's mouth. 

“It's alright, bunny. No one will hear you down here. I moved in here when I started drumming.” He whispered and reluctantly got off Richard to get the lube from his backpack. 

Richard smiled at Chris when he came back. “I can't stop imagining you as a teenager, master.” 

“Don't worry. I'll wipe your mind off it.” He said and began kissing him again. He made slow and leisure love to his pet with lots of kissing and praising and caressing. He made Richard come two times but forbid him to come from his cock and didn't even touch him there. Chris came inside him after a long time but Richard was still needy and he didn't stop squeezing his ass around Chris's cock while making small pleading noises to indicate that he wanted his master to stay inside him even though he was very tired and wiped out. “I'll take care of your other pet part later, baby. I want you to go to sleep like this. Still horny.” 

Richard whined prettily as Chris gently pulled out and spooned him and kissed him until he fell asleep without a word. Sleep refused to come to Chris's eyes. He just held Richard tightly in his arms and breathed in his lovely scent and tried to relax. He hated that bedroom. Being in his family house again, after so long was unsettling to him. There were so many terrible memories here, the endless fights with his parents about what he wanted to be, the agonizing days at school and coming home to this room only to feel worse about everything. He was always so empty but filled with rage at the same time. Wanting to punch everything and everyone all the time. He had endless problems in his younger days. Even the army didn't do anything to help him suppress his anger. The only time in his past when he wasn't angry anymore was when he met Mathilde. After a while, she put him through so much pain and suffering, both physical and emotional that his anger was replaced with depression and hurt. When that was over, the anger was back again and got mixed up with his pain and depression. Joining the band and doing what he liked and finding out about his need to dominate helped him a lot to get over some of his terrible experiences. But now… now he was at peace. Real peace and all because Richard was submitted to him, because he owned this beautiful angel. Richard was his and Richard loved him even though he knew what he's been through. That alone was causing him to overcome his depression and anger. He knew he would do anything to keep Richard right there in his place, he would go to any length to make sure Richard would never dare to leave him. It simply couldn't be allowed. He softly kissed his little love on his temple and inhaled in his neck again. He finally fell asleep with Richard on his mind. 

______

Chris woke up with a small noise coming from next to him. He turned his head and saw that Richard was laid on his back and he was asleep while moaning. His hands were on the sides of his head and his knees were slightly bent. His cock looked painfully hard as he moaned a bit louder. Chris smiled fondly at his pet, his bunny was having a wet dream again. Chris turned on his side and propped his head on his elbow and watched the show. Richard threw his back in his sleep and opened his mouth and whimpered and then his saliva began dripping from the corner of his mouth to his cheek. He was drooling. It looked like he was about to come. Chris never saw him come while having a wet dream. He'd usually wake up and Chris would fuck him but this time was different. He fell asleep with an erection so that could be the reason. Chris watched with an amused smile as Richard arched his back and made another noise while the muscles of his stomach were moving frantically. His entire body went rigid for a second and he came hard in his sleep. He shot all over his stomach and was suddenly aroused from sleep. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to Chris then lifted his head to look at the mess on his stomach and saw his now soft cock. His mouth fell open and then he touched his wet cheek and stared at Chris with a horrified expression. He looked so damn beautiful that Chris couldn't help but smile broader at him and raise an amused eyebrow. He watched as Richard's expression went from mortified because he thought he'd be punished for coming without permission to blushing madly from the look on Chris's face. “Let's see what dreamland tastes like.” Chris whispered and moved to kiss and lick a stripe of Richard's stomach. His cum tasted sweet with a hint of bitterness. It was addictive and Chris always loved it. He moved back up and looked down at his utterly embarrassed pet. “You were dreaming, bunny. You're not in trouble for coming in your sleep.” He softly assured Richard and it caused him to sigh in relief. “Thank you, master.” Chris kissed him and shared his taste with him. He was hard but they had a very long day ahead of them so Chris refrained from fucking his slave. 

“Tell me your dream.” He ordered softly. 

Richard blushed again before replying. Chris knew he had a hard time keeping eye contact when he was shy but he did it anyway and it pleased Chris very much. “It was so weird, master. You were laying on the bed and I was… I was straddling you in 69. I was sucking you but at the same time, I was feeling you fucking me with your cock. It was impossible and it was happening and it was so hot, master. So hot.” Richard said eagerly and shuddered.  
“I bet it was.” Chris chuckled softly and kissed him briefly making him whine in protest. “We have a very long day today, Reeshy. Let's get you ready and fed then I'll pack and we leave.” He said and pulled Richard up. Richard glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. “Master, it's 4 in the morning. Can't we sleep some more? Please?” He begged as Chris rose him to his feet. 

“No, baby. We have to leave early to get to the good parts in the daylight.” 

Chris took his sleepy pet into the bathroom. Richard's eyes were watering in need for sleep. Chris ordered him to kneel over the toilet and left momentarily to get the enema kit out. When he was back, he saw Richard's arms folded over the seat as he had his head laid on them and was asleep. His knees were parted and his ass was pushed back. Chris smiled at the sight while filling the plastic bag with warm water. He lubed up the nozzle and knelt behind Richard, gently inserting the nozzle inside him. Richard stirred as he felt the water flow inside him and barely opened his eyes and sighed. 

“You'll be fine once I get some coffee in you… get up, baby. Sit on the toilet.” He ordered softly and pulled the nozzle out after the entire plastic bag was empty. He helped Richard sit on the toilet. Chris began starting the shower while Richard was pushing the water out of himself. Chris washed both of them while keeping Richard from falling asleep standing up. After the shower, he looked more conscious and awake. Chris dressed them both in some comfortable clothes and zip-up sweatshirts and hiking boots. Then they went upstairs to the kitchen where the maid was packing food for them. Chris poured coffee into two mugs and after they drank it and thanked the maid, Chris picked the packed up food and drinks and utensils and put it in his and Richard's backpacks. They settled in Chris's car and he drove. Richard had a few cigarettes and he looked completely awake now. 

_________________________________________________________

“Wow.” Richard said with amazement after about an hour of hiking in the foot of the Mountain. The sun had come up and everything around them was green and beautiful. The weather was amazing. The breeze had the perfect temperature and the two had taken their sweatshirts off and wrapped them around their waists. 

“I know.” Chris smiled and breathed in the pure air and they walked again after drinking some water and eating some nuts. Richard had never been hiking before. He knew Chris loved outdoor activities like this, he and Ollie even went on mountain climbing a few times. Chris knew all the safeties and ways of doing it. The man was the perfect example of a boy scout. He even knew how to hunt but wouldn't do it because of his moral beliefs which Richard appreciated. He always had a problem with Till doing it, it was too brutal for Richard's tastes. 

After about three hours, Richard was barely on his feet anymore. He wasn't used to this amount of cardio activity. He was walking behind Christoph trying to keep up with his master and not act like a whiney bitch but it was beginning to get very difficult. They weren't talking much unless for occasional warnings from Chris telling Richard to not walk on certain grounds because it may be dangerous. Around lunchtime, they arrived at a more flat area filled with different trees and huge sedimentary rocks and a view of the not so high peak which Chris said they would be on in about three hours if they stick to the timetable. 

“Let's get some rest here. We have about an hour.” He said and dumped his backpack next to a large set of rocks and sat down on one of them. Richard, relieved, sat on the ground and laid his head on a rock trying to breathe deeply. He was dizzy and tired but happy and satisfied. He felt so accomplished. He reached for his backpack to get his cigarette out. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Master frowned at him as he was getting something out to eat and drink. 

“Um… smoking?” Richard blinked with hesitation and didn't light up the cigarette. 

“We just hiked for three hours, Richard. Your heart will explode if you do that now. Plus, it's highly unethical to smoke in a place like this. You can smoke after we arrived at the peak and we're settled.” He said seriously and gave Richard a bottle of water.   
“Drink this. Slowly.” Richard took the bottle with disappointment. 

“And no pouting.” Chris said after a few minutes and lightly tickled Richard's chin. 

“I wasn't aware that I was pouting, master.” Richard smiled at him and opened his mouth automatically when Chris indicated that he wanted to feed him. It was nice. Everything felt good. They talked randomly while Chris fed them both with sandwiches. After resting a bit, they began moving again. They walked for another three hours until they finally reached the peak. The weather was heavenly. The pleasant warmth of the sun was shining on them and it was also breezing so gently. The peak wasn't very high but it was extremely beautiful. The flat ground of the cliff was covered in fresh green grass and the higher peaks hidden in the clouds were so beautiful all around them. Richard saw Chris walking toward the cliff and looking down. Richard stayed away right where he was. He wasn't really interested in height. He always found it terrifying and preferred having a flamethrower stuck to his head than to look down from a height. Chris looked like he was studying something. He walked over the cliff a bit and then came back and began setting up the tent near where Richard was standing. Richard went over and helped him. After the tent was set up, Chris went over to Richard who was idly standing next to the tent. “Are you cold?” 

“No, master. It's perfect.” He smiled up at him. 

“Good.” He said and began undressing Richard, then went to his backpack and came back with Richard's cuffs and collar. He cuffed Richard's wrists and ankles but didn't tie his ankles with the chain, only his wrists behind his back, then fastened his collar and had him to kneel on the grass. The grass was soft so Richard had no problems with kneeling and being barefoot. Chris, then, began setting up the large two-person sleeping bag into the tent.   
Richard couldn't see inside the tent but when Chris finally came out, he was naked and had the bottle of lube in his hand. Richard looked down and waited, then he was rose to his feet and was being kissed passionately now. He responded with the same emotion. Master walked him in the opposite direction of the tent. They were near the cliff now. Master broke the kiss and made Richard stand over the edge. Richard's entire body stiffened but before he could protest, master held one hand over Richard's mouth and the other around his stomach. Richard's eyes widened in fear, he didn't even dare to move because he was afraid of tripping and falling. Master pushed him carefully forward and now Richard's toes were touching the edge of the cliff. He tightened his hand over Richard's mouth and suddenly grabbed Richard's cock and squeezed it and began jerking it, pulled his foreskin back with his thumb as best it was possible and rubbed his tip, all while kissing and sucking his neck and ear. Richard was so confused, so terrified and aroused at the same time. He still didn't have the guts to make the smallest sound or movement or even breathe. He was completely helpless at the mercy of his master. He kept moving his hand up and down Richard's erection and occasionally playing with his balls. Richard had the hardest time stopping himself from moaning. Master was moving his hand faster now and Richard felt like he was about to cum but was sure he wouldn't because he was too afraid of the whole situation. 

“I'm gonna remove my hand. Do not make a sound unless you're asked a direct question. Clear?” Master muttered in his ear with a menacing voice and Richard could only hum quietly. He moved his hand and started playing with Richard's nipple, pinching and rubbing it, all while his other hand was still working on Richard's hard cock. 

“See? Your body loves it. You know it would even make you jump off if I wanted it to.” Master sounded like the devil himself. Richard was already feeling master's erection poking into his ass crack. He still hadn't looked down and was sure would have a stroke if he did. Master was right, though. Richard's body was betraying him so badly. He had no leverage. There was nothing he could do to save himself or stop his body from loving what was happening. “Leave yourself to me, Richard. Give up your control and you won't be afraid anymore. You're still holding on to it. I'm responsible for you. I make your decisions for you. If I don't want you to fall off, then you won't.” He squeezed Richard's cock harshly and yanked on it. Richard gasped in pain but still didn't dare to move. It was too intense, too horrifying and painful and unfortunately very pleasurable. He had no choice but to trust his master's words, so he did and it made him want to cum. Suddenly, master began cradling him using his hand around Richard's waist. Richard thought he might get pushed over the cliff at any second. "You are not letting go, Richard." He said in Richard's ear and pulled him back a bit and pushed him again and squeezed Richard's balls firmly in his hand at the same time. Richard was a ball of confusion and adrenaline and fear and he gasped loudly when he finally came. He shot over the cliff and kept his eyes closed. There was no denying it. It was one of the best orgasms he had ever had.

Suddenly, he was pulled back by two steps. “Kneel.” 

Richard knelt and to his surprise, wasn't hesitant to do so. He shut his eyes and tried to go to that place in his mind where it was easy to give up every iota of control to his master. 

“I own your body, your soul and there's still something that I don't own and I want it.” He said with a tone that ran a shiver down Richard's entire body. Master untied his hands and then held the back of his neck harshly and pushed him forward. “Hands and knees.” He ordered and Richard mewled in fear as he went on all fours. Now his fingers were completely over the edge. He looked down for one millisecond and shut his eyes again.   
“Open your eyes and look down.” Master growled in his ear. Richard obeyed out of fear and felt like a bolt of adrenaline within seconds. There was a wild river about one kilometer down. Richard made a high pitched noise out of terror but kept looking down. 

“I own your life now. I can do what I want to you and you have no power to stop me. Do you feel your powerlessness, my slave?” His lips were brushing over Richard's ear as he whispered. 

Richard mewled quietly before realizing in his highly adrenalinated state that it was a direct question. “Yes, Master.” And he WAS feeling his utter powerlessness. Master grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back and laid him on his back at a safe distance from the edge. Richard was still shivering when Master towered on top of him. 

“The only thing you need to know is that you are safe with me, Richard. I own you completely and I will keep you safe. I can never lose you.” He leaned and began kissing Richard. Invading his mouth and groping and squeezing his body. Richard was still stiff as a board. Master kissed his mouth harder and pinched his nipples. Richard barely suppressed a moan. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this helpless. “Give up, my slave. Let go of everything and I'll take all the responsibilities.” He whispered dominantly in Richard's ear. Richard was suddenly ravaged. Master surged forward and pounded his slick cock into Richard in one painful move. Richard shouted in pain. Master was literally putting him in his place and his place was on his back with his legs spread out wide and ready to be used in any way his master saw fit. Master could hurt him over that cliff but he didn't. He established both their true places. He was the protector and the predator. He promised to keep Richard safe, all Richard had to do was giving up all his control…. And he did. His rigid body went limp and his arms fell from around his master's neck and went above his head, he spread his legs as wide as possible and started clamping down and squeezing his ass tight around master's possessive cock. He melted against his master and just lay there to be used. “That's it… good boy. Tighter.” Master groaned and slammed deeper as Richard obeyed with a huge sense of satisfaction and tightened up as much as he could. He moaned when Master began ruthlessly hitting his prostate making him squeeze even harder.

After a few deep and forceful thrusts, Richard threw his head back and whimpered loudly in pleasure as he came hard from his assaulted sweet spot. Master fucked him hard through another orgasm. At this point, Richard's loud moans and noises were nothing but true submission and getting pleasure out of it. Master wasn't fucking him, he was guiding him to his true place. He was proving to him with each powered up thrust that he had nothing, no power, no will, no say. Richard came hard at the thought for the third time and this time, he took his master with him. Master didn't need to cum all over his face to prove his ownership anymore. He could easily fuck Richard into submission every day, all the time. Richard bore his hole down hard to get his master off with maximum pleasure. Master draped over Richard after filling him up. Richard felt the length inside him throbbing and pulsating so he sucked it in hard again. “My good slave.” Master whispered and kissed Richard's cheek. Richard felt drained. Like he was pulled out of his own body. The initial adrenaline shock was gone and now he was feeling better. Streams of pleasure still zinging through his skin. 

“Let's get you tucked in, baby.” Master kissed his face again and got off him and helped Richard to his feet. He was staggering so master wrapped an arm around him and walked him slowly into the tent and laid him on his stomach. The sleeping bag was pretty comfortable and Richard was too worn out to stay awake. He was almost asleep when he felt his ass cheeks being parted and a wet warm fabric rubbed against him. “Lift up your hips and open your legs a bit, bunny.” Master ordered softly and Richard obeyed. Master cleaned him off very softly of the semen and the lube and then gently inserted two lubed up fingers inside him and played with his prostate until he had Richard moaning sleepily, then he pulled out and replaced his fingers with a butt plug. “Tighten up, bunny.” Master ordered while fondling Richard's ass. Richard obeyed and felt the constant brush against his sweet spot. The plug wasn't the big one. Richard instantly knew it was the bunny tail. He hummed to the feeling and smiled weakly when Master lay next to him and kissed him. Master threw one long leg over Richard's and one arm tightly around his back. Richard relaxed in the safe embrace and fell asleep with a blank mind. 

________________

Chris watched Richard fall asleep. He felt his pet finally relaxed and Chris knew his mind went just as limp as his beautiful body and that was what Chris wanted. He had thought of it last night when Richard was sleeping. He needed to make sure Richard was one hundred percent accepting of his place. He had to put him there and to accomplish that, Chris had to cross a line. He engaged Richard in fear play. A dangerous form of edge play. He was well aware of Richard's fear of heights and he had been meaning to scene him. So why not shoot two birds with one stone? Instead of endorphin shock, he made Richard leak with adrenaline and caused the pet to cling to the safety Chris provided him after pulling him away from the edge. Chris watched him melt into submission and Chris enjoyed it like never before. He had brought Richard up there to carve his ownership in Richard's mind and now he was one very big step closer to that goal. He, then, put the bunny tail butt plug up Richard to give him a constant reminder of what he was supposed to be used for. Plus, Chris loved seeing the fluffy tail between Richard's perfect ass cheeks and the fact that Richard liked it, too was just a bounce. Richard stirred quietly in his sleep and tightly hugged the pillow and went motionless again. Chris smiled at his beloved pet and lightly kissed his hair again and tried to get some sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum-bum baram Dum-bum baram Dum-bum baram Dam-daran.... Ramm.....Stein....die Sonne sheint....
> 
> *goes slowly mental in the corner*

Richard opened his eyes. It was dark around him and he was covered with a blanket. For a brief moment, he couldn't remember where he was, but then he did. He was in the tent on a cliff where they hiked. He shivered when he fully remembered what happened to him. Master made him face one of his biggest phobias. Richard's heartbeat rose at the memory of standing on the edge and having his cock jacked off. His body certainly did love it a lot, but his mind was terrified at the moment it was happening. He was terrified because he thought he might fall, but then, master told him that he wouldn't fall if master didn't want him to. Richard was able to relax a bit after hearing that because he was sure that his master didn't want him dead. All Richard had to do was to give up, to let go and he did. When he did, he felt ‘himself’ vaporizing away. When Master had him on all fours on that edge and made him look down at his fear, he told him that now he owned Richard's life. He could take it if he wanted to, but Richard knew and was sure that that day would never come. Master had Richard's body, his soul, and now his life but did he own Richard's will? He had told Richard that his body would make him jump off if master wanted him to. Would it? Richard asked himself, then he thought of his reactions and his emotions. He gave up willingly when Master was fucking him. He flew into submission and he thought he'd never land. Even now, he wasn't sure where he was mentally. He stopped thinking about his submission and thought of his master's dominance. He had managed to get it out of Richard. The bitchy controlling Richard. He didn't have to beat him into submission, all it took was fucking him. Maybe master had a magic cock. Richard snorted at the thought. One thing was clear to him though: He was desperately in love with that man. On a deeper level, it was more than love. He was more than fine with devoting himself to that man. He proved he deserved it and he was appreciating Richard's devotion.   
Richard knew what he felt when he let go on that edge. Letting go. If letting go meant that he could give up all responsibilities and not worry about a thing being done to him, he'd do it in a heartbeat. If he could let go and leave all of himself in the hands of his master, then he could stop blaming himself. He could stop thinking about all the bad things in his head. He could just leave them to his master to figure them out. Richard had been through enough his entire messed up life. He had enough of figuring out everything by himself. He spent years and years over thinking, planning, working, over loading his mind. He was done. That was just it, he didn't want this anymore. Maybe he was still in subspace and these thoughts were coming from that, but who cares? If being in that space meant he could be happy and loved by someone as amazing as his master, then to hell with everything else. 

He tried to roll on his back but his entire body was hurting. It was probably the after effect of the adrenaline rush. He felt the slight movement of his favorite butt plug and moved his hips back and forth to pleasure himself. He could smell the fire from outside and he could see his master's silhouette outside the tent. He longed for the man and slowly sat up. It was a little chilly but not annoying or cold. He saw his sweatshirt laid next to him but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to put something on so he didn't and slowly crawled out of the tent remembering he wasn't allowed to speak. Master was sitting cross-legged and his hands stretched behind him holding the weight of his upper body and was fully clothed on the grass in front of the fire with his back to the tent. Richard carefully crawled to him and lowered his head to kiss his hand. 

“Finally.” He said with a smile and kissed Richard's head who was now kneeling next to him. “Come sit in my lap, Reeshy.” Richard obeyed happily and settled in his master's lap with the side of his body pressed against him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Master ran a gentle hand up his body, from his ankles to his thighs then his stomach and chest and then kissed him tenderly and lovingly. 

“I left you something to wear, baby. Aren't you cold?” 

“I'm good now, master. The fire is warming me. Besides, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to wear anything.” 

“Ok, just tell me if you needed something to wear. It's ok.” He smiled up at Richard and kissed his jawline. 

“As long as there's nothing here to bite me,,, I'm ok, master.” He said and looked around nervously like he was waiting for a giant bee to come out and bite him. 

“Well… there's me.” He said and nipped at Richard's shoulder. 

Richard giggled before replying. “I meant insects.”

“I don't think there's any at night in this temperature. You're safe, bunny.” 

Master made some sausages and potatoes in a pan on fire while he had Richard sitting cross-legged on a blanket and let him smoke. Richard lay on the blanket and stared up at the clear sky full of beautiful stars. The small sounds of crackling fire and the amazing smell of food along with the perfect breeze fondling his entire body under the sky and more importantly his loving master with him… everything was perfect. He couldn't be happier. Master fed him with so much attention and it led to them making love under the stars. Nothing like the scary fucking from before which Richard loved as well. Deciding what type of sex he loved more now was difficult, he just decided he loved everything as long as it involved his master playing with him. Master kissed him a lot and praised him even more. He told Richard how good and compliant and beautiful he was, how his unquestioning submission made him even sexier. Richard took pleasure out of master's words as much as his actions. 

After they came back to reality, master put the fire out and took them inside the tent and cuddled Richard and whispered loving praises in his ear while lightly kissing him until he fell asleep. 

______

Chris had accomplished most of what he has in mind if not all. He shifted Richard's fear of heights onto himself. Now Richard feared him instead of the height and also behaved toward him even more properly, not out of pure fear but out of love as well. Chris had to make Richard recognize him as the source of everything good and bad, he had to be taught that Chris was the source of his pain and his pleasure, his agony, and his happiness. So far, Richard's behavior was showing that he actually was learning that even if he didn't know it. Chris hated hunting, true, but he did like taming. He loved training Richard and he was planning on going into it all the way. Probably not right now or not even for weeks from now, because Richard wasn't showing the smallest sign of dissenter. Chris had no desire of changing Richard's personality, maybe just some small modifications if necessary. Richard was always so selfish and stubborn and he admitted to it, but since starting with Chris, he was the exact opposite and Chris was sure that it wouldn't last. He knew his way of thinking was very cynical but he had to keep his mind ready and be prepared for the worse. Richard was fire under the ash, ready to ignite with one blow.   
Suddenly, Richard stirred in his sleep and wrapped his lips tighter around Chris's thumb and hummed adorably then, went still again. Chris smiled at his sweet beloved pet and kissed his hair and followed his little boy into slumber. 

___

It was a little after sunrise when Chris woke up with Richard wiggling his delicious ass into his crotch. Chris was hard but he had to refrain from fucking his little boy because they had a six-hour walk ahead of them and they needed their energy. When Chris told him that, he whined in protest for which he was served with a spank and eventually got up. Chris dressed and fed both of them with a quick breakfast and packed everything and they began their journey back down. They arrived at Chris's parents’ after the lunch hour and both were hungry and spent. They showered and ate lunch with Constanze who was still there because she said she wanted to speak with Chris. Chris just wanted to leave and go back to his apartment so he told Richard to go pack while he spoke with his sister. 

“So what's up?” He asked his sister. 

“I'm waiting for you to tell me that, brother.” She winked. Chris raised both eyebrows questioningly. Tanze got up and closed the kitchen’s door and sat back down. “You and Richard.” She said. 

“What about me and Richard?” Chris kept his demeanor neutral but was actually surprised. 

Tanze tapped her fingers on the table and softly chuckled. “You're glowing with happiness the way I've never seen you before. You insisted on the both of you sleeping in your room and then you take him hiking? I'm not stupid, Chris. You know?”

“I go hiking with Ollie, too. You're reading too much into it.” He said calmly. 

“Yeah but Ollie doesn't wear an ‘I'm gay’ sign on his chest. But Richard…” She grinned. “The guy screams gay.” She added. 

“Richard was married to a woman, remember? He had plenty of girlfriends. Again, you don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Ok, an ‘I'm bi’ sign, then. Why are you denying it, Chris? I'm just trying to tell you that I'm happy for you. You deserve happiness after everything you've been through.” She said seriously but she didn't even know half of what her brother had been through. 

Chris sighed before replying. “Thanks.” 

“What, that's it? Tell me how it happened.” She demanded and Chris raised an irritated eyebrow at her. “Fine, please tell me how it happened.” She changed her tone and stopped her eyes from rolling. She knew her brother was easily annoyed with being asked things demandingly. 

“It just did, Tanze. I'm not giving you details so don't even try and don't tell our parents.” 

“Why not? They'd be happy to know.” 

“I'm not responsible for making them happy.” 

“You're being an asshole, Chris.” She said flatly. Chris stood up and frowned down at his sister. “I'm glad it's established.” He said and left the kitchen. 

They left after saying their goodbyes. Chris didn't say one word during the drive back home, he was too upset over the talk with his sister. He felt Richard's eyes on him a few times but he didn't initiate any conversation and eventually laid his head against the window and watched outside. When they got home, the mood was still wordless. He undressed Richard and laid him in bed and pounced on his perfect boy and fucked a bunch of pretty noises and a few orgasms out of him without a single kiss until he was feeling better. After he came and wanted to just collapse on top of Richard, his phone rang. He groaned and glared at the device. It showed Laurie's name. He slowly and reluctantly pulled out of Richard's tight grip and made him whimper in protest. He got up and left the room. 

“What?” 

“Hello, Master grumpy.” She said jokingly after hearing Chris's growling voice. 

“Hello, Laurie. What do you want?” He sighed. 

“There's a session tonight. At Michael's. Can you be there? He practically begged me to convince you because he thought you wouldn't go if it's on such short notice but tonight is very important to him and he'll tell you in person about it.” 

“What's so important?” 

“I don't know. He said we'll find out tonight. He was pretty jumpy about it. I think you'll be doing him a big favor.”

“Alright, I'll be there.” 

Laurie sighed in relief. “Great. See you then… oh and, be there about an hour early.”

“Fine. See you.” He hung up and went back to his bedroom. His pet was still where he left him and he was staring up at the ceiling with troubled eyes. Chris sat cross-legged on the head of the bed and leaned against the headboard. Richard looked up at him and then rolled over on his stomach to lay his head in Chris's lap. He smiled and began playing with Richard's soft hair. Richard gently kissed his limp cock and took the head in his mouth and played with it. Chris was too worn out and upset to get hard again but he was enjoying the wet and lazy sensation. Chris looked down in his lap. Richard's eyes were closed and he was now just tonguing one side of his penis. Then he suddenly stopped and looked up. “Master, have I upset you? Did I do something bad?” He finally cracked up and asked. Chris's heart ached at his small voice and sad eyes. Of course, Richard would think that way. The poor thing hadn't been talked to in hours and he just had been fucked like he was nothing but a convenient hole when in reality, he was much much more than that. 

“No no, baby. It seems like you're incapable of doing something bad lately. You couldn't be better.” He cooed in his most loving tone and smiled down at his bunny. He watched as Richard's eyes turned a bit relieved and some of the tension left his shoulders. 

“Then what's bothering you, master?” He asked carefully again. 

“Doesn't concern you, bunny.” 

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, master?” He blinked with those irresistible blue eyes. His tone was completely sincere, it made Chris lean down and kiss his forehead. 

“You constantly do that, baby boy. I'll be alright. I'm sorry I didn't give you the attention you need.” And he was truly sorry. He knew better than that. A sub needed attention and Richard needed even more. He needed constant love and care and admiration to keep him from feeling insecure. His face lit up at Chris's words and he nuzzled his face in Chris's crotch and kissed there.   
“There's a session tonight. Do you want to go with me, bunny?” Chris asked softly and casually spiked up Richard's hair. He looked up with twinkling eyes and his beautiful million-dollar happy smile. “Yes yes. I do, master. Thank you. Thank you.” He shouted happily and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist and pressed his face against his stomach. Chris spent the rest of the afternoon pampering Richard and showering him with love and attention to make up for ignoring him earlier like that. 

After feeding him dinner, Chris began getting them ready to leave. He was feeling like putting Richard's makeup on him that night so he got Richard to kneel by the bed. 

“Close your eyes.” He softly ordered and started putting the eyeliner on Richard's eyes. After he was done and did a relatively good job, he looked intently at Richard's face. His long eyelashes, his perfectly shaped nose, his plush lips, his delicate cheekbones, his sharp jawline and his pale soft skin. Richard was considerably more beautiful than almost anyone Chris had ever met. Men or women. There was something mysterious about his beauty, about his utter perfection. Chris raised his hands and held Richard's face and kissed his forehead. “Look at me.” He whispered quietly and those huge baby-blue eyes fluttered open at his words. The contrast between his pale skin, his pitch black hair and his blue eyes which would change color depending on his mood… his face was a work of art. Now he was staring back at Chris, his expression curious of why he was being looked at like this. 

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” He whispered and smiled at Richard's now lit up expression. He was smiling with those twinkling marble eyes. He looked like a little innocent girl all of the sudden. Chris could see his entire being through his eyes. Richard's other self that would sometimes so exquisitely manifest herself. Chris wanted to try something for quite a while now but couldn't be sure of Richard's reaction. He made it very clear to Richard that he loved all of him. Every aspect of him but still… Richard was always so easily offended and would take something like this the wrong way or he might love it and interpret it as an act of utter love and acceptance. 

“My beautiful Rica.” He finally said in a low gentle voice. Richard's eyes snapped up. “Rica, master?” He asked unsure of what he heard. 

“Yeah… it's time my little girl has a name. She has to realize how much I love her.” He said and regarded Richard's expression intently. Richard's eyes were round and nonplussed now, but they didn't seem upset. Suddenly, his expression turned into a vague smile and shiny eyes “You're giving me a girl's name, master?” He asked as his smile partly broadened. 

“She shows herself more now, she feels comfortable with me, doesn't she? It's only fair to give her a name.” Of course, Chris knew that wasn't exactly how Richard's being a genderfluid worked, but occasionally treating him like there were two of them was very fun, plus, it would send Richard the message Chris wanted to deliver: That Chris loved him wholly and entirely. His perfect pet was smiling now. Grinning, to be exact. “She likes it, master.” He mused in a coquettish way. 

“And she… I… do feel very comfortable with you, master.” His expression turned a bit serious as he assured Chris.   
“Good.” He kissed his love for a long time and reveled in the level of his submission which was too tangible through the kiss. 

_____

They arrived at Michael's and he left Richard with Heidi and headed to Michael's office with Laurie. Richard and Heidi looked happy to see each other again. It was kind of adorable to see his little Rica finding a new friend.   
They entered the office and Chris was surprised to see Ted and Joe there. None of the others were there. They all greeted each other and sat down. Chris looked expectantly at a nervous Michael. 

“I really appreciate you coming here tonight on such short notice, Christoph. I know you're training your slave and you need all the time you can get. I owe you big for this.” 

“It's ok Michael. Anything for friends. What's going on?” 

“A couple of my old time friends are coming tonight. Some people from when I worked with the government. I had no idea they were into heavy SM until this morning. I need to impress these people, I would explain to you why is that but you wouldn't want to know, trust me. I told them all about what we do here and they were very much fascinated. They want a show. A very good SM show. I know you're not very fond of heavy sadism but you're the best I've ever seen. No offense to anyone else in this room… but we all know what Christoph is capable of. I would owe you eternally if you do this for me and if you don't want to, I completely respect and understand your decision.” He said and kept his eye contact with Chris. Chris was sure he didn't want to know what Michael's reasons were, he had his fair share of knowing weird secrets. What worried him was doing a heavy SM scene. He knew the effect it could have on him, plus, Richard would be watching and Chris didn't want to freak him out, but maybe he wouldn't be freaked out. Chris had thought before that Richard would get uneasy by watching him scening someone else but he turned out to be wrong. Besides, he wanted to do this for Michael for the sake of their long and respectful friendship. Michael was there for him lots of times during lots of hardships when they first met at that underground club in Berlin all those years ago. He was also getting an annoying idea of why Ted and Joe were there and he wasn't sure he liked it. 

“I'll do it for you, Michael but a heavy SM scene also requires an experienced sub with high tolerance for pain.” Might as well cut right to the chase. Chris thought. 

“That's where Jamie comes in.” Joe told him. 

Of course that was where fuckin Jamie would come in. He loved pain more than he needed oxygen. He was experienced and he was also mostly familiar with Chris's methods. But if watching Chris scening someone wouldn't freak the fuck right out of Richard, definitely watching him with Jamie would. His poor pet would be devastated. If Chris knew what was going to happen tonight, he wouldn't bring Richard with him especially not after having that breakthrough with him on that mountain. It was highly possible that it would utterly fuck with Richard's mindset. Now Chris was getting angry at the whole situation. 

“Michael, you should have told me about the whole thing before. If I knew this was the case, I wouldn't have brought my slave with me. Jamie had already created a nasty situation with him and I really don't think it's a good idea for me to scene him in front of Richard.” He said seriously with a hint of resentment. 

“Joe was just telling me about the situation you're referring to. When I heard, I wished I had told you about this myself. Then, I thought we could hold the scene for doms only but it's not how we do things here, you know that. Can't you send him home?” 

Chris thought about it but he already knew this wasn't an option, it would create too many questions for Richard and again, it would mess with his mindset. But maybe he could use the situation to test Richard. It definitely would make an amazing behavior test. Both during and after watching the scene. Chris was now curious to see how would Richard react. How upset and angry he would get or how would he manage it? Chris definitely had no interest in Jamie whatsoever, but knowing what Richard's behavior towards it would be was definitely very intriguing. It was very risky, very very risky. Chris could end up with an upset slave who would act up and get himself whipped or worse, but it worth a try. Again, Chris could hit two birds with one stone.   
He realized he was silently thinking for quite a while and that made Michael speak again. “Look, you're the best at inflicting pain and Jamie is the best at taking it. If you have any other subs in mind, we'll work with that.” 

Chris thought of using Richard for a split second. With the right subspace, maybe Richard could take some serious pain. But… again, it wasn't an option. He already promised Richard that he wouldn't scene him publicly and breaking that promise would have an even worse effect on his slave's mind and heart. Plus, Chris himself, had no desire in scening Richard in front of the others. 

“Ok, we'll go with Jamie. And no, I won't be sending Richard home.” He told Michael and turned to Ted and Joe. “And if Jamie gives me an attitude, that'll be it. I'll cut the scene and I'll punish him myself. He proved to me that he can't be trusted.” He said with his most serious tone. Scening Jamie was going to annoy him very much. 

“Of course. You have a free hand with him tonight. Do whatever you think is necessary. We both trust in you.” Ted said and pointed at Joe and himself. Joe nodded. “He's wearing a cock cage. Here's its key if you needed.” Ted handed him a small key and Chris took it. Chris could never imagine handing the keys to Richard's restraints to anybody. How Ted was doing it, was beyond him. Sharing slaves was normal in their community but Chris could never fathom that fact. He had never used anyone's slave unless it was during a training session, but never for personal pleasure. 

“Let's go see if our guests are here yet.” Michael said and got up. So did the others. 

_____________

Richard was generally happy when master left him with Heidi. He was being taken care of so lovingly all afternoon and then master gave him a female name. Richard was excited about it. He felt overly accepted and loved. Plus, he even loved the name itself. Rica… Richard liked the sound of that in his head and it even bared some resemblance to ‘Richard’. He and Heidi were happily drinking and speaking about how Heidi had listened to Rammstein’s music and loved it. She was so excited about finding a new favorite band and getting to be friends with its lead guitarist. 

“It's so cool to be able to speak to the maker of the music you like, you know?” She said excitedly and laughed. 

“That's exactly how I felt when I met the kiss a couple years ago. Till and Ollie had to keep an eye on me so I wouldn't embarrass myself by acting stupid.” Richard giggled to the memory. 

“Now I know why Laurie loves your music so much. She's been telling me all this cool stuff about your shows during the past week.” 

“You know what? Our next tour leg starts here in Berlin in about two weeks. We can get you and Laurie tickets with access to the backstage and everything. I'll tell master, I'm sure he'll agree.” Richard offered happily. 

Before he knew it, Heidi was hugging him tightly. “That would be so fuckin amazing. Thank you, Richard.” Richard patted her shoulder and before he could answer, he saw Jamie standing nearby and watching them. Richard glanced at him and tried to be as casual as possible. This was trouble! He didn't know if he could tell Heidi, but so far he had no reasons. If Jamie stayed away, like he was supposed to, everything would be fine. 

“You ok, Richard? You look pale.” Heidi said and turned back to follow Richard's eyesight. “Oh, it's Jamie….. Hey Jamie.” She shouted the last two words and waved at him. That was it, Richard knew he was fucked. Jamie looked unsure but eventually, he walked toward them and greeted with Heidi. “Hello, Richard.” He said without looking at him. Richard nodded, still not being able to move. The memory of the last time he saw Jamie was flooding back in his head. He felt slightly panicky just like he did back then, but unlike that time, master wasn't there to give him his cock and now, if he saw Richard with Jamie, he would whip the shit out of him. Richard was dazed again. All the noise in the large room was gone and his ears were ringing and he could hear his heartbeat. He'd rather get whipped that to be reminded of the state he last saw Jamie in. It was like a horror movie. 

“Do you guys know each other?” He heard Heidi's question from afar and before he could respond, he saw all their masters walking toward them. Richard, startled, dropped to his knees and bowed his head down and took his hands behind his back when his master was close enough. 

“What is happening here?” Richard heard one of Jamie's masters barking. He wasn't sure which one. 

“N-nothing, sir. I just came over here to say hi to Heidi.” He heard Jamie's terrified voice. 

“You were told not to approach this slave… you will be punished for this, but not right now. You're going to be used tonight.” Jamie's Master growled again. “Yes, sir.” Jamie responded. Then they left or Richard assumed because he didn't hear their voices. 

“What's going on?” It was Laurie's confused voice. 

“I'll tell you later, Laurie. I need a moment here then I'll join you.” Richard finally heard master's voice. He sounded exasperated. 

“Sure. Come along, Heidi.” They left and Richard shut his eyes even tighter. 

“Come with me.” Master’s soft order in his ear made him obey. He got up and walked behind him. They walked around the bar area and into an almost dark but private corridor. Master stopped and turned to Richard who kept his head bowed. He held Richard's shoulders and gently directed him to lean against the wall. 

“Look at me and tell me what happened.” He ordered just as softly as before. 

Richard looked up with a frightened expression but master appeared calm. “Heidi and I were talking when I saw him and I panicked and couldn't stop staring and remembering what he looked like the last time, then Heidi saw him and said hi and he walked to us and said hello to me, but I didn't say anything, master. I really didn't… I couldn't even if I wanted to. My brain was shut off just like the last time and you weren't there to run to…” He was panicking again and before he could babble any further, master held him tightly in his arms and squeezed him possessively. “Shhhh… it's ok, my love. I'm here. You're safe. You didn't do anything wrong. It's fine, baby boy.” He whispered softly and Richard relaxed in those arms. Master kissed him softly and gently and told him how precious he was and that he loved him endlessly. That made Richard's mood lifted up considerably and when he finally smiled, master took him upstairs in a playroom that apparently the scene was going to be held in because people were there just like last time. He had Richard kneeling next to Heidi and then left. 

______

Well, this was quite a pickle. Chris thought as he left the playroom to get ready. Jamie's effect on Richard's mind was far worse than Chris thought. Jamie might be the one who would be scened tonight but Richard was the one who was going to be needing the aftercare. Richard's reaction just now had established that. His pet looked like he was in some kind of a trance again. Chris couldn't wait for this nightmarish night to be over. He already shook hands with Michael's two important friends. They were typical well suited dominant types. One of them recognized Chris and after the greeting, Michael had assured Chris that there's nothing to worry about, because if any of them even thinks about blabbing anything, they'd be fucking themselves out of their jobs. 

Chris took his shirt off and wore his leather jacket and left it unzipped, then went back to the playroom. Jaimie was kneeling naked with his back to the audience by the suspension beam which Chris had told Michael to have ready. All the equipment he said he needed were already on the table next to the suspension device. He walked passed his kneeling pet in the first row and he bowed his head down when he saw Chris from the corner of his eye. Chris suppressed a sigh. He was hoping to catch Richard's eyes, but Richard was only doing what he was supposed to so that pleased Chris. 

He looked at Jamie's naked form. It had been eight years. Chris was never that much interested in Jamie and he gladly broke it off when he realized he was getting his own head messed with by getting his sadistic side out on the surface. “Get up and go stand in the suspension beam facing the audience.” He ordered in his most cold dominative voice which he always used during scenes. Jamie obeyed. Chris saw him looking in Richard's direction. He kept his demeanor cold and relaxed and walked to the equipment table. He glanced casually at Richard. Richard's eyes were on Jamie. They were filled with resentment and anger and… hurt. Of course he would be hurt. Chris knew he had to fix that later but for now he had a show to put on. He began tying Jamie's arms with the rope above his head to the big O rings of the device. Glaring into his eyes while doing so. Jamie was afraid, Chris could tell. Good. Instilling fear in a misbehaving slave would always work. He, then, tied Jamie's ankles safely to the o rings at the bottom of the wooden frame. 

“What is your safe word?” He asked with the same tone. 

“Mercy, master.” He breathed out. 

“Sir.” Chris corrected him. He didn't even want Jamie calling him the same thing Richard did. He remembered his pet's sweet use of “Master Chris” when he was bratty and playful. Chris barely kept himself from glancing and smiling at his little love. 

“Yes, sir.” Jamie said and shot another look at Richard. That was it for Chris. He picked up the blindfold and stood chest to chest with the slave. “That's all you needed to see, slave.” He growled with a low voice and put the blindfold over the slave's eyes. Then, he wore the pair of leather gloves. 

Chris unlocked the cock cage and threw the metal piece on the floor. It made a loud rattling noise. He picked up the rope and the butterfly knife and began binding the slave's cock and balls together and the cock stood erected. Then, he put the clamps on his nipples and twisted the screw hard. He picked up the container of hot wax and held it near the slave's chest and poured it on the clamps. The slave wailed in pain and pushed his chest forward. The little prick was challenging Chris, but there were safeties to consider. Even though Chris wanted to punish him so badly, he wanted to stay within the safe boundaries. He knew lots of painful things within the safe realms though. 

“As you wish, slave.” He said menacingly and this time poured some hot wax on the slave's cock. He shouted in pain and squirmed but he couldn't get away. Chris picked up the cane and began caning the cock. Softly. Canes were dangerous things. They would inflict maximum effect with minimum effort. He caned the cock carefully, but a bit harder than usual. The slave was now yelling and shouting in pain. Chris began caning his chest in an unstable pattern, not letting him go into subspace. He wanted this slave to feel the impact. Falling into subspace would only pleasure him. Chris caned the chest and suddenly, took the clamps off and caned the nipples. He could see the red stripes, he wasn't breaking the skin. Just leaving marks. The slave screamed and threw his head back as Chris caned his thighs and his cock in an unpredictable pattern. It was getting too intense. 

Chris went back to the table and glanced at Richard again. He was still staring at the other slave and looked out of breath and uneasy. The hurt was still obvious in his now dark eyes. Chris picked the small bowl filled with needles and with difficulty turned his attention back to the slave. He started puncturing the skin randomly. The slave screeched while getting his flesh pierced. Chris pierced the skin of the erected cock in places which were safe and the slave screamed so loud when Chris unbounded his cock and balls from the rope. The blood rushed through that body part and now the slave was bleeding there while pulling on the ropes restraining his arms. Chris lightly yanked on his cock and suddenly the slave came hard. He shot hard and screamed to the painful and unpleasant orgasm. Tears appeared on his face from under the blindfold and Chris knew that was his limit. Apparently, even someone as in love with pain as Jamie had a limit and Chris made him reach it. He slowly and carefully pulled the needles out. He had already talked to Ted and Joe and told them that they would be doing the aftercare themselves and they agreed. Chris gestured for the two of them. They were watching intently. Then, walked there and began unrestraining their shared slave. 

“That was great, Christoph. You ARE the best.” Joe told him and before Chris could respond, there was a clapping sound in the room. Michael's two friends and then the others. Michael looked very grateful and relieved and happy. 

“Splendid job, splendid.” One of the men walked up and observed Jamie up close, then patted his shoulder. His Masters took him out of the room. The guy, Alex was his name, shook Chris's hand. “Michael was certainly right. You are the best I've ever seen. Was that all improvised? Looked like it was.” 

“Thank you and yes, it was.” Chris said shortly and politely. Everyone was leaving the room, now the only ones were himself with Michael and his friends, Alex and Peter. Laurie and her sub and Chris's precious slave who was now looking at the floor with a bowed head. 

“I came here for a show, but I ended up learning… and well… getting the perfect show.” Peter said and Alex nodded in agreement. 

“I'm glad you guys enjoyed yourself. It was nice meeting you two.” Chris said and shot a meaningful look at Michael who instantly got the cue. 

“Ok, guys. Let's head downstairs and get something to drink. Alex, I have your favorite bourbon.” Michael said. “Christoph, you said you were in a hurry tonight. Talk to you later?” 

“Yes, of course. Goodnight, guys.” They said their goodbyes and now there were only four people in the room. 

“One of the guys brought your shirt here. Said you left it in the other room. Are you ok?” Laurie asked and handed him his shirt. 

“Yes. Thanks.” He grabbed his shirt. 

“Alright, see you later. Goodnight, Christoph.” 

“Night, Laurie.” 

He saw Heidi glancing worriedly at Richard but didn't say anything and left. Chris headed for the bathroom and took off the leather jacket, then splashed cold water on his face and after using the toilet he wore his clothes and got out. Richard was still kneeling with his head down. He picked Richard up from the floor and took him to the bathroom and carefully helped him pee. He almost expected Richard to blow up at any second but he didn't. He remained silent and tensed and didn't look at anywhere but the floor. They walked out of the mansion to Chris's car. The drive back was silent. Richard was a ticking bomb and Chris wished his explosion would be mild so he wouldn't have to punish his pet in this situation. 

When they got home, Chris got Richard ready for bed just as he did every night. The only difference was the silent and awkward mood. When he got himself and his pet naked in bed, he lay next to Richard and watched him. He was looking intently at the ceiling again. 

“You must have a million questions.” He said softly. 

Richard turned his head and regarded him with an odd expression. Fear? Hurt? Jealousy? Or none of it at all. 

“I don't, master.” He whispered after a few moments. His eyes were now softer. “You explained yourself to me once and that was enough, master. You do as you're pleased and you always have a logical reason. I don't have any questions.” His tone wasn't resentful or angry or sarcastic. He seemed accepting and respectful. He gave Chris a vague smile and the next second, Chris was all over him. Richard was perfect, he was absolutely the perfect slave who deserved utter love and attention and affection. He deserved every bit of pleasure Chris was capable of giving him. Chris kissed him and fell in love with his submissive mouth even more if that was possible. Richard was returning his kisses just as enthusiastically and it excited Chris. He kissed and licked his little boy’s neck and throat, trailing kisses on his beautiful Adam's apple and then looking down into his eyes. 

“You're the definition of perfection, baby. No one can be compared with you. You're amazing. My precious pet. I love you, bunny.” He cooed with nothing but love in his eyes. He saw a bright smile forming on Richard's perfect lips so he kissed them again and trailed kisses down to his beloved slave's chest and began paying all his attention to his pretty nipples. Sucking them and licking them. He had Richard writhing and moaning within seconds and they were the most beautiful noises. He kissed down Richard's muscled stomach and swirled his tongue into his navel making him sigh and whimper. Then, he took Richard's beautiful erection in his mouth. He loved how the hot hard flesh filled his mouth. He sucked the head and took him down his throat and sucked around it. Richard pushed his hips up and moaned loudly. Chris got the hard length out and began jerking the base while sucking his balls, each in turn. His pet made a small throaty noise and Chris licked the underside and took him in his mouth again. Richard was close, so close. Chris was perfectly familiar with all his reactions, physical and emotional. He sucked harder while playing with his balls until Richard arched his back and dug his nails into the sheets and came hard while whimpering. Chris swallowed the last bit of the bittersweet semen and kissed his way back up. Richard was trying to get his breathing under control. He looked stunned and amazed, it was so sweet. 

“M-Master, that… that was… “ He barely breathed out. 

“Shhh… I know, baby. You earned it.” Chris smiled at his pretty face and kissed him into recovery until he was pushing his hips up to meet Chris's erection. His pet wanted more. Chris could barely wait any longer. He looked down at Richard to speak softly. “Is my bunny ready for me?” 

“More than ready, master.” He smiled through half-lidded eyes and Chris picked up the bottle from the nightstand and lubed the inviting pink hole and then his own cock. Richard spread his legs wide and lifted them up bending them. Chris knelt and held Richard's thighs and slowly entered him. Richard moaned and pushed back. Chris loved being inside his pet, there was nothing better. Fucking his slave empowered him. He loved the wet heat, the tight grip clamping down and squeezing around him. It was way too much better than being with a woman. He loved stretching Richard open and making him take his cock. He loved the noises, the writhing, his head thrown back, the perfect way he came from his prostate. He lived for Richard's spasms after every one of his orgasms. 

“Come for me, baby. Yes,,, that's it… again… “ He groaned between Richard's moans as the pet came for what felt like his fifth time. Chris looked down at his body. His hands gripping the headboard, legs spread wide, eyes closed, wet lips parted. He was lying there taking Chris like the good boy that he was, he was there for Chris's pleasure, his use, he could do to Richard as he liked and he would lie there like a perfect little fuck toy. He was Chris's to play with, only his. The thought and the way Richard was clamping down on him while coming non-stop, got Chris off. He groaned and shot deep inside the body he owned. Richard's hole was still jerking and squeezing around his throbbing cock. He knew his pet loved it when he would stay inside him and so did Chris. He towered over Richard without pulling out and kissed his chin and jawline. Richard just sighed, unable to move or make another sound. Chris knew he just gave his bunny the fuck of his life. He was even more lethargic and drowsy than usual. Chris gently kissed his ear and whispered there, sending a shudder into his pet. “I love you so much, my beautiful Rica.” His love squeezed around him in response and gave him a small smile. “I love you, too, master.” He whispered faintly. 

“Baby, I'm going to pull out and cuddle with you. I don't wanna colla[se and squash you. Alright?” He cooed and Richard made a noise of discontent but relaxed his hole and let go so Chris could pull out as gentle as possible. He rolled Richard on his side and held him in his arms and kissed his shoulder and gave him his fingers to suck and play with until he falls asleep which didn't take long. Chris pulled the covers on them and took a deep relaxed breath and went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray for my soul.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short (near 4k words), but good things are coming, my friends. :D

Jamie was aching all over. Ted and Joe doctored his wounds and took him home. They left him in the large master bathroom and got out. Jamie could hear them talking. 

“Don't be too harsh with him tonight. He got worked over pretty hard.” Joe said. 

“He still has to be punished. He wasn't supposed to speak to the new slave.” Ted said and he sounded angry. 

“It's not his fault that you can't get your hands on Christoph’s slave. Don't take it out on him.” Joe said flatly. 

“It's his fault alright. If he hadn't scared the pretty thing out of his mind, maybe I could convince Christoph to share him. He seemed so perfectly trained. Did you see him drop to his knees when Christoph walked to him?” Ted said with an excited voice. 

“You're just seeing something new and shiny and it's getting you all excited.” Joe said and Jamie heard him walked into the bathroom. They both came in and Ted stood in front of his kneeling form and unzipped his pants. “Suck.” He said and Jamie got to work while thinking. He had enjoyed tonight very much. There was no denying that. He had no idea that they were going to use him for the scene and when he found out, he had a hard time not showing his excitement, but when the scene started, he realized he had forgotten how brutal Christoph could be. He hadn't even let Jamie go into subspace that night. He had scened Jamie more painful than ever. «ike he was punishing him and of course, he was. Jamie did everything in his power to scare Richard away. Jamie knew that with or without Richard, there was no way Christoph would get near him but still seeing him in love like that was disgusting and unbearable.   
He got back to reality where each of his ends was being fucked by one of his masters. He could feel the punishing rhythm of Joe's thrusts inside him, but Ted's fucking his face was a lot angrier. He knew, from the first moment that Ted wanted to play with Richard and knowing Ted, Jamie was sure that he would somehow manage it. 

Suddenly, Ted came down his throat and pulled out. “This is what a bad boy gets.” He said and Jamie felt a warm stream of liquid pouring on his head and his ass and back. His masters were pissing on him for punishment. Being pissed on was nothing he wasn't used to, so he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He always preferred to be whipped but his masters knew that of course, so they had come up with other ideas to punish him. Jamie loved his masters and they loved him. All in their own twisted ways but it was love and they all needed it. Still, seeing Richard being so cosseted and kissed the entire time, was very disturbing to Jamie. He wished he had that. He couldn't lie to himself about it, he was jealous. He wanted to be treated the same way Richard was. He remembered him being called baby and kissed on his forehead the first time they met. Now, Ted wanting Richard as well was making Jamie more jealous. What was so special about Richard? Sure, he was pretty and he looked like a good fuck but that didn't seem like a good enough reason. 

His masters left him dirty in the bathroom to think about the things he had done wrong that night, but all Jamie was able to think of, was how jealous he was. 

_________________________

Richard opened his restless eyes. The room was still dark. He stared outside the window from where he was lying in Chris's arms. His fingertip was still in Richard's mouth. Richard wanted to take the finger wholly in his mouth again and suck it to comfort himself, but he needed to be able to think straight, or whatever straight meant in his current state of mind. He glanced below the window where his cage was resting and probably waiting to be used. Richard needed a closed space away from his master. He was feeling claustrophobic in Chris's arms at the moment and oddly enough, he thought he needed an even more secure environment to think. He could feel that he wasn't in his right mind. He slowly and carefully moved Chris's arm from around him and slipped out of bed. He didn't stand up to walk, he crawled to his cage and slid in and shut it behind himself. He lay curled up on his side facing the bed to have a view of who he was thinking about, even though, there was nothing else on his mind recently. What mind? His thoughts were shifting involuntarily. He knew he was in training and he knew what was happening to his way of thinking. A month ago, he would be furious for what he had witnessed tonight, but now was different. He knew how he was expected to behave. He was to kneel silently by his master's feet while the man made all the decisions. Was he ok with tonight? He knew Chris didn't like Jamie at all. He could see it in the way he was scening him. It was the complete opposite of what he was like toward Richard. He blindfolded Jamie when he was staring at Richard with that odd look in his eyes. Chris didn't let Jamie call him master. It was what Richard called him. He wanted it to be saved only for his pet. Richard took an unsettled breath. He just thought of himself as a pet. What the fuck was wrong with him? He could feel his mind reducing and tried to prevent it. No matter how much Chris told him it's ok to like what he liked, Richard still felt rigid and disgusted to like being a pet, but he liked it, no, he loved it. Often times he didn't have to speak to convey his emotions. He could be like an actual pet, communicating through noises or movements and he was utterly fine with that. A god damn animal. Was this what he was turning into? Did he want to feel this way? NO.   
Did he need that? YES. Did he like that? No, he loved that! 

None of it didn't seem to matter, though. The only question was Did master want that? And the answer was yes. Ever since the mountain, Richard was not capable of having a coherent thought. He kept struggling and trying to think for himself and about himself but his mind was changing rapidly. Sure, he always suffered self-hatred in the past and acted in a way that everyone thought he was a narcissist asshole but now… now there was no pretending. He couldn't pretend even if he wanted to. Chris would see right through that. He made sure to train Richard in a way so he wasn't able to have a thought in his head and act differently. 

So many rational thoughts… 

Did he love Chris? He did. He loved Chris and the way Chris loved him back. 

But was he able to keep on being as selfless and devoted as he was tonight? He wasn't sure. He loved the reward. It was the best blowjob he'd ever gotten, and the way Chris fucked him after that? Richard was aroused only thinking about it. 

What about Jamie? It looked like he was everywhere. Richard was sure that tonight wasn't the last time he saw him. He remembered the look in his eyes. Jealousy? Triumph? What if Jamie would try to sabotage his relationship with Chris? What if he'd succeed? Did Chris love Richard enough to not let that happen? Because Richard had no such power. If one day Chris wanted Jamie, he could have him and there was literally nothing Richard could do about it. That much was clear. All Richard could do was to try his best and be absolutely good so Chris wouldn't even think about someone else. What if being good wasn't enough? What if he would eventually bore Chris and he'd stop loving him? 

So many what ifs. Richard could hear his own frustrated screaming in his head. Maybe being a pet was easier and would help him deal better with the situation. Maybe he was getting himself worked up over nothing. Still… the original issue was there. Could he continue loving what he thought was wrong? He sighed and touched his collar. He was too sleepy. He lost track of his thoughts somewhere between being a pet and imagining Chris making love to Jamie. His eyelids fell on each other with too many bad thoughts. 

_________________

Chris stretched his arm in a blind search for Richard, he wanted to reward his perfect boy again and enjoy himself doing so. He opened his eyes when he felt his side was empty. Richard wasn't there! He turned his head only to see his bunny sleeping in his cage in a curling position with his head on his folded arm in an uncomfortable way. Chris sighed and took his head in his hands. He had to find out what was wrong. He had a pretty clear idea but wasn't sure yet. He got up and approached Richard's cage and crouched down reaching a hand into the cage and running his fingers through Richard's hair. “Reeshy?” He called softly. His bunny stirred and tried to stretch. Chris held his wrist to prevent him. “No, baby. You're in your cage.” Richard opened his eyes before hitting his arms and legs to the cold metal bars. He looked confused for a second, then glanced at Chris and slowly tried to get up. His face scrunched in the pain of his fallen asleep limbs. Chris moved to open up the cage and let him out, but Richard held onto the bar from the other side and didn't let him with a shake of his head and cast his eyes down. 

“Baby, what's wrong?” Richard looked up a second with doe eyes and then went into a kneeling position with two hands holding onto the bars and his pretty face between them, then looked down at Chris's semi-hard cock. Chris sighed. Richard needed to seek refuge again. He knew he would make Richard talk at some point, but given the vulnerable state Richard was in now, he decided to give him what he so desperately needed. He stood up and watched as Richard followed his movements with waiting eyes and looked up at him. He fondled Richard's hair at best he could from between the bars and held his cock to his bunny's lips. Richard sighed happily and took him into his mouth and began sucking around him with his hands still holding onto the metal bars. Chris let out a breath and looked down in the cage through the top bars where Richard was sucking him eagerly like he was getting his oxygen supply. Richard had kept his promise about improving his cock sucking skills. He was so good at it, so good that Chris had a hard time denying him his cock, even though he knew he had to make Richard speak his problems out not suck his comfort out of Chris's cock. He groaned as Richard let his hard length slip out and licked the underside and sucked his balls. Chris grabbed the top bars to keep his balance and pushed his hips further, it caused his cock to hit Richard slightly in the face. His pet moaned and took him down his throat again, he did everything that he knew Chris liked. Chris jerked in Richard's mouth and came with a deep groan. Richard sucked him dry and went back in kneeling position with his hands behind his back and his eyes down. Chris opened the cage and Richard crawled out and stayed on all fours by Chris's feet. Chris crouched down and cupped Richard's face in one hand. He still had drops of semen on his lips and chin but looked so innocent. Chris reached with his thumb and brushed it over his soft lips and his pet parted his lips so Chris could rub it against his tongue. 

Chris had to get him out of that state and talk with him, so he rose Richard to his feet and took him to the bathroom and did the morning routine. Peeing, brushing their teeth, enema, and showering. All with kisses and praises. After that, Chris made breakfast while he had Richard sitting naked at the table but instead of feeding him, ordered him to eat. Richard looked surprised but obeyed without a word. After breakfast, Chris lit two cigarettes for the both of them and sat back in his chair. 

“Thank you, master.” Richard whispered with a hoarse voice and cleared his throat. 

“I think you might lose your voice if you keep not using your words like this.” Chris joked. “And you're welcome, sweetheart.” He added with a smile. 

“I guess I didn't have anything to say, master.” He shrugged and stared at the ashtray. 

“How about you start with why you left my bed in the middle of the night?” He kept his voice calm but demanding. 

Richard lit another cigarette before replying. “I needed a place of my own to think, master.” 

“About?” He hated trying to eject feelings out of Richard. It should not be like this. He had to fix it. 

“About everything. You. Me. Us. Jai--him.” Richard stopped himself before saying Jamie's name. There was not a single ‘master’ in that sentence, and Chris didn't like it but decided not to mention it for now. “I thought about how I have no say in who you are with. I learned that lesson a while back, but then last night… I thought about it again. What if one day who you want to be with is him? What if he tries to sabotage our relationship like he's been doing since the first day I met him? I was too blind to see it. I pitied him. I see it now. Then, I thought about me being your pet. Your slave pet. I know I asked for it, but I had no idea it could affect my mind like this. I can't think straight anymore. I know I said this before, and you explained it to me and I was convinced at that moment, but it still bothers me. Not the concept of being a slave or a pet. What bothers and scares me is how much I love it and I… need it. What will I turn into if we keep on playing this game? How far will you take it? You can't answer any of this right now cuz it's about the future and you said yourself that it's a first for you, too. What if one day you force me to do something I'm so terrified of? Like… like the thing over that cliff. I know my body ended up liking it, but my mind was affected in ways I didn't want it to. You asked for my concerns, these are my concerns and they are mine and you can't solve them. I…. “ His voice began to tremble and he finally looked up at Chris. ”I don't think…. We can work. I need balance and I need my own mind back.” He put his cigarette butt in the ashtray and reached with his hands to his neck and opened his collar, left it on the table and got out of the kitchen. Chris just sat there stunned. He couldn't move a muscle. He sat there for a few minutes then he heard some noises from his bedroom. He finally got up and walked. He stopped in the door frame of his bedroom and watched Richard packing. He was already dressed. He hastily put some of his stuff in his suitcase and left the room without one glance at Chris. Like he was scared of breaking the spell of Chris's stunned state. 

And then Chris heard the apartment's door shut. 

His mind went blank and his body was paralyzed. His only thought was what to think about. He just watched Richard leave him. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't let that happen and yet… Richard hit him in the face with his words. Game? Chris found the first thought. Richard had called their lifestyle a fucking game. Chris was furious. Then he was heartbroken. Then he was stunned again. What the fuck just happened? He had to think of something and he had to do it fast. He had to get Richard back. It was a must. There was no way he could live without Richard and he knew… he had already made sure that Richard couldn't live without him. He just had to be put back in his place permanently and apparently, just one night of fear play wasn't enough for that. 

_____________________

 

Richard's lungs wouldn't help him breathe and his head was spinning and he was sweating like he ran a marathon. What the fuck did he just do? He broke up with Chris. Why the fuck did he do that? He stopped dead in front of Chris's building. It was stupid. All he had to do was pushing the buzzer and Chris would take him back. Dazed, Richard lifted an arm to push the button but stopped. Why did he break up with Chris? He didn't mean to do it. He was just ready to talk to him but then he went on and on and spilled his guts out about how he wanted his thoughts back. He hadn't planned a breakup when Chris woke him up that morning. He had sought comfort in his cage while Chris gave him his cock to suck just the way Richard loved. Then, he had been in his favorite trance during the whole morning routine until Chris told him to eat by himself. He hadn't even wanted to break up then. The words had formed in his head and he just spilled them. Maybe that was proof of what the root of his issues was. He had spilled out his unconsciousness and his unconsciousness was still completely himself. His old self. Maybe this relationship wasn't good for him. He loved Chris. LOVED him. He loved the fucking, the cuddling, the controlling, the scenes, being mastered. He loved it and he found himself needing it, the huge problem was that he could not have all that and still remain himself in his adult-human level with willpower and independent thoughts. The rational choice seemed clear. Richard picked up his suitcase to get a taxi when suddenly he was startled by a tap on his shoulder. 

“I didn't mean to scare you, pretty thing. Remember me?” The familiar scratchy voice. One of Jamie's masters. The huge one who called Richard a kitten. What the hell was he doing here? 

“Yes, I do.” Richard said after taking a few breaths. He had broken up with Chris and he didn't have to call his dom friends “sir” anymore. Ted smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder to soothe him. “What are you doing in front of your master's place with a suitcase?” 

Richard blinked. He wasn't sure if he could tell this guy because this way Jamie would find out and he would have the time of his life. Richard sighed. He had acted exactly in the way that would make the little shit happy. “I'm going to my apartment to pick some stuff up.” Fuck it. They were Chris's friends so he could tell them himself. 

“That looks heavy. I'll drive you.” He said like the damn dominant he was.

“No, no, it's fine. Thanks, I'll take a cab.” He tried to hold onto his luggage but Ted almost ripped it out of his hand. 

“I insist. I was here to talk to Christoph about something. I'll drive you first, then I'll go back.” Richard finally agreed reluctantly and got into Ted's car with him and began giving him directions. 

“You know? There's a great bar one block away from where you live. Have you been there?” He asked when Richard gave him the address. Richard knew the bar Ted was talking about. It was a newly opened gay bar. 

“I've seen it, but I've never been there.” He replied. 

“Oh… anyway, it's a good place.” 

The rest of the drive was silent until they arrived and Richard told him to stop. He got out and picked his suitcase and thanked him in a hurry. He was finally in his own apartment after so long. He turned on the air conditioner and opened the windows and wondered what did Ted want with Chris. 

Richard took a shower and left all the clothes in his luggage in a pile to send for laundry. He had nothing edible in his place, only whiskey which he used to wash down a Xanax and went naked to his bed and slept off his misery. 

___________________

 

That night, Chris went to Michael's to ask him something and also do a scene. He was content with the fact that Ted and Joe weren't there. Ted had come to his apartment that day and told him he had come by to apologize for Jamie's behavior, then told Chris that he had seen Richard in the street with his suitcase and driven him home. Chris didn't like that, not one bit. Ted would never do something out of the goodness of his heart. He knew that guy long enough to know that. What was interesting though, was that Richard hadn't told Ted he broke up with him, he'd just told him that he needed some stuff from his own apartment. Somewhere deep inside, Richard knew it wasn't over. It would never be over.

Laurie was there at Michael's, though and she wouldn't quit asking about where Richard was. Chris didn't want to say anything in front of Heidi so he just said that Richard had some stuff to sort out at his own apartment. The scene that night was quite fun, not as great as scening Richard, but still… it had helped Chris let off some steam while further forming his plans on getting Richard back where he belonged.   
After the scene, he and Michael went to Michael's office and started drinking and talking. 

“So, Christoph. Where's your pretty boy tonight?” Michael asked. 

“At his own apartment. Sorting some stuff out…. Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about.” Chris said. His heart clenched at the thought of his pretty boy. He had missed Richard so terribly and it had been barely half a day. 

“Oh? What is it?” 

“I need a favor, actually.” 

“Anything, Christoph. I owe you a lot. I hope one day I can make it up to you.” He said with sincerity. 

Chris waved him off with a short laugh. “Remember a couple months ago you mentioned something about building a playhouse in the woods around Berlin? Did you finish it?”

“Oh… yes yes, I did. I had a great team working on it. Actually, I still haven't found the appropriate time to use it. I went to see it once and it's perfect. Why do you ask? You need the place?” 

“Yes, I do. I've been looking for a place like that for quite a while. Then I remembered you said you had one.” 

“You will love it, trust me. Just tell me when you need it and I'll get it fully stocked. In fact, we can drive up there and I'll show you around.” 

“That's a good idea. I need to see the place before taking Richard. How about tomorrow? I probably won't use the place until next Sunday, so that gives me five days.” 

“I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow, then.” 

“Thanks, Michael.” Great. This was settled. After saying goodbyes, he left. 

Chris drove to Richard's apartment. He wasn't planning on knocking on his door. He just wanted to feel near him. It was nearly after two am, so he wasn't surprised to see his windows dark from outside. Chris sat there and began smoking and thinking about his plans on getting Richard back. Even thinking about its details gave him joy. He had missed him too much but he was also feeling angry and outraged.

He lit another cigarette and looked up at Richard's windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn't bore the shit out of you guys.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate holidays. Just saying.

Richard was startled out of sleep by the annoying sound of master's phone. He rolled over to be cuddled but the bed was empty. He looked around. It was dark, he must have slept all day because of the pill. He wasn't in master's bedroom. It was his own. It took him another couple moments to remember what had happened. His phone was still ringing, so he picked it up. It was Heidi. Weird. They would only text each other, never calling. 

“Hey.” His voice was hoarse. 

“Hey, Richard. Can you talk?” She sounded worried. 

“Yeah, I'm alone.” 

“Good. Are you ok?” Her voice was full of so much concern that it created a lump in Richard's throat.  
“No.” He choked out and put a hand on his forehead and tried to prevent his tears from falling. 

“What happened? I was so worried about you last night. What's going on between you and Jamie? Why didn't you come here tonight with master Christoph?” She said. 

“I broke up with him.” 

“Holy shit. That's why he looks like shit tonight?” 

“He does?” Richard found himself missing Chris even more. 

“The guy looks like a trailer truck ran over his soul. He told Laurie that you had some stuff to do at your apartment. What happened?” So he had lied to his friends. 

“I don't know. I still have no idea what happened. I need time to process it.” 

“Alright but, Richard, I'm here for you, ok? I won't tell anybody anything. Maybe we can go out and talk, what do you say?”

“Thanks, Heidi. But I'm in no mood for getting out of the apartment.” 

“How about I come over and check up on you when I can? Please. I don't want you to be alone right now.” 

“You're a good friend, Heidi. Thanks. I'll text you my address.” Richard really didn't want to see anyone but he knew Heidi was very concerned about him, so he decided not to break her heart. He had already broken one dear heart today. The dearest, probably. 

After saying goodbye, he hung up and sighed staring at the ceiling. He wished there was something he could do to forget about Chris. He glanced at the clock. 10 pm. He got up with a dizzy head and a heavy heart and went into the shower. His stomach was stirring in sorrow. He remembered the things he said to Chris that morning and the man just stared at him, he had looked paralyzed. Richard groaned under the spray of water trying to stifle a sob and laid his head against the tiled wall. So much for eternal happiness and a different love story. He had just ended up with more shattered dreams. What should he do now? He felt so lost, so damn lost without Chris. They were together last night at this hour and Chris was pampering him like he was an infant.  
Richard sniffled to the memory and got out of the shower. He flopped down on his bed and began smoking. After three or four, he got tired of his agonizing thoughts and decided to get himself out of his misery. He got dressed and headed out to wander around and go to some clubs. 

Two hours later, he was high on coke and drunk out of his mind with two beautiful women all over him. He wanted them in his bed, he wanted to fuck and get high until Chris was out of his head. It was the most juvenile way to get over a breakup but fuck that. Richard knew that nothing about him was mature.  
It was a little after 2 in the morning when Richard took his two girls back home with him. He got undressed after remembering he was in charge at that moment and he hated it. After being passive and open to Chris this whole time, reversing to being the active partner felt odd and out of place. He was used to lying on his back and take what was given and be receptive. After a bit of playing with the girls, Richard lay back and hoped they would do all the work without him having to actually tell them and luckily, they did. After an hour of sucking and fucking in more positions than one, Richard still hadn't come. He was going crazy with the need for an orgasm. He finally gave in and came with the thought of spreading his legs for Chris and getting fucked by him. The thought had caused his anus to throb and jerk but Richard ignored it with difficulty and tried to relax.  
He didn't even have the mental energy to ask the girls to leave so all three of them fell asleep tangled in each other. 

_______

Chris had thought Richard was already home and asleep but when he saw him with two women entering his building, he felt rage and anger surging through his veins. Richard looked high and drunk and it annoyed Chris further. He drove back to his own apartment and went to bed with nothing but his plans for Richard in mind. 

__________

The next night, Richard decided to go to the gay club near his apartment. He had been thinking about it all day while diminishing himself with coke and alcohol. Today, he had decided on a different approach: fuck Chris and his rules. Richard had shivered at the thought of what Chris would do to him if he saw him like this. Then, ignoring the thought, Richard snorted another line. He was already high as a kite when he entered the club. He went to the bar and got himself a drink and watched around. All muscles, men, dancing, kissing, groping. Richard always knew he was bi, but he had always gravitated more toward women and he had never been fucked until Chris. That man changed his entire world. Now, Richard didn't even want to stick his dick in anyone. He just wanted something inside him, but he'd never bottomed with anyone other than Chris. He was too afraid to do it now. He was too afraid to even be in a gay club. He couldn't stop thinking about what Chris would do. He had declined at least ten men in half hour, what was interesting though was that all of them looked like they were tops. One of them offered Richard a joint and he accepted. The guy wouldn't stop touching Richard's arms and shoulders and Richard had to get rid of him and go stand somewhere else with his drink in his hand. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” A voice almost shouted in his ear and made him jump. A handsome man almost the same age as Richard, tall and muscular with brown eyes and no hair on his tattooed head and a dark caramel skin. Richard blinked before replying. “Hey.” 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked. Richard shook his glass in front of him with a smile and the hot guy laughed. 

“I'm Jeff. And you?”

“Richard. You're actually the first one tonight who asked my name before trying to cup a feel.” Richard said and laughed. He was so high. 

“You're pretty distracting. They probably couldn't bother to pretend to be interested in your name.” He joked. 

“Apparently, I didn't distract you.” Richard flirted with a fake hurt tone. He had missed meaningless conversations like this. 

“Oh, you did. Plenty. I'm just good at pretending.” He licked his lips and stepped closer to Richard. 

“I like your honesty.” Richard snorted and downed his drink. 

“Thanks, I like your ass and well… the rest of you also looks edible.” He said in Richard's ear and ran a hand down his stomach and cupped his cock through his jeans. Richard gasped and shuddered, he was even more terrified now. High, sad, drunk, and horny was never a good combination. Before he knew it, the guy was kissing him feverishly while groping Richard all over. Richard responded. It was nothing like the way Chris kissed him, it wasn't demanding and loving. With Chris, the kiss made Richard feel like he was the sole center of Chris's attention. Like Chris wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but this guy kissed like… well, just like the guy said. It felt pretentious. Richard suddenly found himself not being able to continue, he pulled away and ditched the guy and went to the club’s bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to sober up a little, but it was no use. He was still high as a kite. He suddenly bumped into someone on his way out of the bathroom.  
“Aw, you listened to me.” 

It was Ted. Richard froze. He had completely forgotten that Ted said he knew this place. Of all the people he could run into. 

“I told you, I already knew about it.” Richard said. 

“So you didn't listen to me? Oh, but you will. Is Christoph with you?” 

“We broke up.” Richard blurted out before realizing it. Weed had always made him terribly honest and tonight he had smoked a whole blunt by himself. Ted's face was shocked at first, then his expression turned into one of sympathy. 

“Oh, you poor thing. Come on, let me buy you a drink and we'll talk.” He said and took Richard's hand pulling him through the crowd. They sat at the bar and drank two shots of vodka, then Ted suggested they go somewhere quieter and talk. Richard had no idea what they were gonna talk about, but he got up and walked with him in his drugged up state. They walked into a short corridor and entered the back room of the club. It was dark with weak red and blue lights. It was hurting Richard's sensitive vision and he wanted to leave but wasn't sure how to get away. Then, he noticed something else. People leaning against walls while having sex. There were sounds of moans and smell of sex and sweat everywhere. It was hot and dirty. Richard found himself in a small empty room with a couch and a bed in it. They sat on the couch and Ted patted Richard's tensed shoulder. “Relax, pretty thing.” 

Richard was creeped out by him. Something was off about that guy and the semi-dark room and Richard's hyper state had made it worse for him. “We're just gonna talk and nothing bad will happen if you listen to me.” 

Richard swallowed and looked up for a second. It sounded bad. He didn't know what was happening. He decided to make a move in one millisecond. He got up and made a run for the door, but before he could catch it, two big arms were wrapped around him. “No no no. You're not leaving, pretty thing.” His hot breath tickled Richard's neck and made him feel nauseated. Ted dragged him back to the couch and sat next to him.  
“What do you want from me?” Richard asked the stupid obvious question. 

“For now? I want to fuck you. Tomorrow? Who knows? Maybe I'll scene you.” He shrugged casually. 

Richard stared at him in disbelief. “Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I'll let you fuck me? let alone scene me.” 

“Oh, I'm sure you'll be a good little thing for me. I have some pretty photos of you tied up in a swing while your master who is also the drummer of your band is working you over. I don't think you and your bandmates and your management would want them in the hands of the media.” He said with victory in his voice. 

Richard's entire being went motionless. Everything around him went silent but the beating of his heart in his ears. This could end them, this could fuck up their carriers so terribly, they wouldn't even get jobs in restaurants. He and Chris might end up in jail because this was illegal in their country. There was no way out of this, nothing he could do. Richard was paralyzed. The choice seemed clear. Rammstein was his dream, it was the most important thing to Richard. He had sacrificed lots of things for Rammstein and now he was required to sacrifice his body for the band. 

He looked down and nodded. Still shocked and mortified. He felt Ted getting up. “Strip and kneel over the couch.” Richard got up and stripped and knelt over the couch parting his knees. He heard the sound of pants being unzipped and a packet of condom getting ripped. Then he heard the sound of the bottle of lube being uncapped. 

“Good boy. No one needs to know our little secret.” Richard shouted when the rapist ripped through him without any preparation. He felt like he got split in half. He cried out in the stinging pain of the ruthless slams. Even during a punishment, Chris had never fucked him this hard, even though, Richard could feel that Ted's cock was smaller than Chris, it still hurt a lot more. Richard was moving further into the couch through the hard slams. He could hear the rapist’s loud breathing. He just waited and tried to stifle his cries while his body was being used so Rammstein would survive. Ted dug his nails into Richard's hips and surged harder into him. 

“My god, you're so fuckin hot. So good and tight.” He groaned and lay a hard slap across Richard's ass chick which made Richard's muscles tighten in surprise. He heard the man's disgusting happy laughter and he hit Richard's behind again and again. Richard tried his best to relax his muscles so the hard thrusts wouldn't hurt more. He had never felt this helpless before. He cried in pain and agony until the rapist finally came and pulled out of him. 

“You better be alone in your apartment tomorrow night. I'll be there.” He patted Richard's ass and Richard heard him zipping up his pants and left. Richard stayed immobile and in shock. He just was raped. Raped. The word kept repeating in his head. Someone just fucked him against his will and he had to take it so their carriers wouldn't go down the drain. Someone had just raped him and he was gonna do it again and there was nothing Richard could do about it. He couldn't tell anyone. He slowly and shakily got up and felt his stomach stirring. He ignored it and got dressed and left the club in a daze. He walked to his apartment like a zombie and after arriving, the stirring in his stomach had gotten even worse until he heaved a couple times and threw his guts up. He cried and cried and heaved until there was nothing else to come up, then got into the shower. He washed himself ten times until his skin felt red and irritated, but he still could feel the smell of rape. Chris. He wanted Chris. If he hadn't broken up with him, maybe none of this would have happened. Richard cried his eyes out that night. He cried until he fell asleep. 

___________

 

Richard woke up. Empty. Nothing but pain. Hurt all over. He got up long enough to go to the bathroom and pee, then went into the kitchen and downed another Xanax with a big gulp of vodka and went back to bed. 

Chris. Chris hadn't even called. Granted, Richard had broken up with him but Chris had been acting like he couldn't care less about Richard. Not even a single text message. He knew he was thinking like a desperate teenager, but he couldn't help but feel slightly good about Heidi telling him that Chris had looked like hell. What's the use anyway? Richard was stained. Maybe Chris didn't want him at all after this. Richard felt dirty and he was disgusted by himself. Why was he concerned with Chris anyway? It was over. He had ended the only good thing in his life, and for what? Because he believed that he couldn't be himself and have balance and keep himself together and human. Well… now all he needed was to be ripped out of his own self. He didn't want balance, he wanted something to help him forget about what had happened last night. He wished Chris would scene him again. That would rip him right out of himself and entwine his soul with Chris's. Scene… the rapist would be back tonight. What if he wanted to scene Richard? Richard groaned in fear at the thought. He hid under his blanket and let the pill kick in. 

-_-_-_-_-

Richard was awake in his bed for quite a while. It was around 8 in the evening and the rapist still wasn't there. Maybe he wouldn't come. Maybe he would come to his senses. Before Richard could get his hopes up any higher, he heard the buzzer and an unpleasant shiver ran through him. He walked naked toward the door like he was waiting on the death row to be hung. 

Ted walked in with a bag in his hand. Richard was mortified. 

“Already naked. I knew you were so well trained.” He said with a grin and ran a hand over Richard's back and ass. Richard took a step back in an attempt to get away. Ted chuckled and walked past him, while looking around. He went into Richard's bedroom and called him. “Get in here.” 

Richard found it difficult to use his legs and walk. He was practically dragging himself. 

“The bed should do it. Though I wish I could have you hanging by your wrists, but it'll work, too. Lay on your back.” 

“W-what are you gonna do?” Richard's voice barely came out. 

“What I said the first time we met. I wanna leave some slashes and scratches on your pretty pale skin.” He said and grabbed Richard's arm directing him into bed. Richard was never this scared in his entire life. He lay on his back and tried to breathe. Ted tied each of his arms and legs to one of the bedposts with ropes. It was like he wanted to crucify him. 

“Why are you doing this? You have Jamie.” Richard finally found the courage to ask. 

“Jamie lives for unbearable pain. You are afraid. I love how scared you are. Plus, you're too beautiful. Too much beauty is always trouble. Now shut up.” He said with a feral expression and fastened a ball gag to Richard's mouth. Then, he brought out a candle from his bag and lit it and waited, while he ran a cane over Richard's upper body and occasionally his cock. Richard was desperate to find a way and protect his crotch or he was sure this guy would rip his balls out. 

Ted held the candle near Richard's face so he could feel the heat, then moved it along his skin and tilted it. Richard's scream was muffled through the gag as the hot drops of liquid candle dripped along his skin. From his chest down to his stomach. It was unbelievably hot and painful. Richard was certain now, this guy was there to hurt him and Richard had to take it for the sake of his dreams. 

______________________

 

Chris had had a great day. He and Michael had driven to Michael's cabin and he had shown him around. It was a very beautiful place, a cabin made of wood with a sloping roof. Inside, there was a kitchen and a large master bedroom with a view of the small lake in front of the house. The set of BDSM furniture around the place was amazingly stunning and handmade. Upstairs, was the attic and a casket which Chris was not interested to use. Chris had brought everything he might need, but the place was completely furnished and stocked with every toy one might need. Michael had also filled out the kitchen with so many foods and drinks and snacks. Chris only needed Richard's own cuffs and collar and tail. He sighed deeply at the sight of the restraints of his beloved. He had missed Richard. He had never felt heartache like this before. There was a constant knot in his chest which only Richard could untangle. Chris had no control over his feelings and he hated it, he was disgusted by it. He hated how much power Richard had over him. Of course, Richard could never find out about that. He just needed to be put in a place where he would never even think about leaving. Chris wanted him happy and carefree, and the only way to get Richard to be that way was to alter his ways of perception. He needed not only to be accepting, but to love his true place. Chris didn't want an obedient robot. He wanted a receptive and happy and loving slave. He still had no idea how to get Richard to go to the cabin with him. He was going to drop by Richard's apartment tomorrow and speak with him and tell him that his problems were completely solvable. This wasn't a lie, of course. But the solution to Richard's problems and doubts was definitely not talking or more negotiations because that would give Richard power and control. It was to show Richard that this was the only way things would work. Chris had never even thought about crossing certain lines in his lifestyle before. But now he had to, he needed to cross some lines. The way he felt about Richard was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The past three days were a literal hell for him. It was all meaningless without Richard. 

After Chris drove back to his apartment that evening, he sat at the table and began thinking and smoking. All his thoughts were with his little love and how much he couldn't wait to be alone with him again. He thought about driving to Richard's apartment, it was a little after 8, so Richard was probably home. There was also a correction needed about him bringing those two girls back with him the other night. Before he could get more angry at that, his phone rang. It was an unknown number. Strange.  
“Hallo?” 

“Oh, thank god you picked up the phone. Um… can you come by Richard's place like right now?” The hasty and in distressed voice belonged to a woman and sounded very familiar but Chris couldn't place it, but she just said Richard's name. 

“Who is this? Where's Richard?” 

“Shit, sorry, master Christoph. It's Heidi. I just got your number from Laurie. Listen, please come here. I know you two broke up but I just saw Ted going into Richard's apartment with… with the bag he takes to the clubs with him. I didn't like what I saw.” Her voice sounded like she was about to burst into tears. “I'm scared of Ted. I can't go in by myself, I-”

“I'll be there. Just wait outside.” Chris hung up and felt his heart drop down into his stomach. He looked around the apartment for a few seconds, then picked up his phone and keys to leave. He hesitated a second, then made his decision. He ran back to his bedroom and opened his bottom drawer and messed it up until he found what he was looking for: His 9mm pistol. He checked the magazine to make sure it was full, then got up and left. 

Chris died and came back to life during the next twenty minutes. He parked in front of Richard's apartment and saw a pale Heidi sitting on the pavement biting her nails. 

“How long have you been here?” He asked Heidi as he walked toward the building. 

“Five minutes before calling you. What if he's in trouble? Oh my god.” 

“Heidi, thanks for calling me, you did the right thing, but right now, either calm down or leave.” 

“Ok. I'll stay.” She said and took a deep breath. 

“Good girl.” Chris looked at the intercom entry panel. He knew Richard lived on the sixth floor which was also the top floor, and it was a single apartment, which meant no next door neighbors. Chris buzzed the fifth floor and hoped someone was home. 

“Yeah?” An electronic voice of a man. 

“Ja, hallo. I'm a friend of Richard Kruspe, your top floor neighbor. Could you please let me in? I think his buzzer is broken.” 

“Yeah, man. Sure. Say hi to him for me.” 

“Of course and thank you.” 

Chris hurried in with Heidi behind him, they got into the elevator and Chris was more worried by the second. They got out of the elevator and Chris stuck his ear to the door. He could hear muffled voices. They definitely sounded like screaming through a gag and a shut door. Chris knew where Richard hid his spare key. He found it and unlocked the door and they entered. Chris ran into the bedroom and sprung the door open. Rage surged through him with what he saw and he heard Heidi's gasp behind him. Richard was impaled naked to his bed by four limbs and a gag was in his mouth and his face was wet with tears. He looked terrified out of his mind. Ted was working him over with a candle near his skin. He looked up at Chris with nothing but shock and Richard tried to pull on the ropes while making a series of scared noises. 

Chris was never this angry and afraid before. He drew his pistol and pointed it at Ted. “Get the fuck away from him.” His voice was dangerously low. Ted put the candle off and stepped away with his hands in the air around his head. Chris walked to him and before he could even think, he found himself straddling Ted and punching and beating his face. Ted tried to struggle but Chris was stronger, despite being leaner. He beat his face until he heard Heidi from afar. “You'll kill him. Please stop, please.” 

Chris suddenly came to his senses and looked at his handy work. It was a bloody mess beaten to a pulp. He pointed his gun back to Ted's head. “Flinch and I'll shoot.” He growled and got up and went to Richard who was now unrestrained and sitting on the bed staring terrified at Ted.  
Chris sat in front Richard and moved his hand to touch Richard's messy hair. Richard winced at first but then went still. “What did he do?” Chris asked softly. 

“He… he has photos of us from the first time you scened me in the swing. He threatened to give them to the media if… if I don't let him have me.” He trailed off and didn't even glance at Chris. 

“Oh my god. Did he rape you, Richard?” Heidi gasped and said with a squeaky voice which startled Richard. He bowed his head down and nodded and hugged his knees tighter to his chest. Chris felt his blood boiling. 

“Has he shown you the photos, Richard?” Chris asked in a calm and low voice. Richard shook his head. 

Chris went back to the semi-unconscious figure on the floor and straddled his chest pushing his knees on Ted's arms so he couldn't move, then, shoved the gun to the side of his neck. “Which club?” 

“Huh?” 

“The photos you have of us. Which club is it?” 

“What? You wanna sue the club? I don't think it'd be possi--AHHHHHH” He shouted when Chris pulled hard at his hair and shoved the gun in his mouth. 

“You're going to answer my question when I pull the gun out, you fuck face. Am I clear?” Chris roared and Ted nodded. 

“I don't remember the name of the club.” 

“You don't remember cuz you don't know. You lied to him, didn't you? There are no fuckin photos.” 

“Of course there are, and if you don't let me go right now I will fuck your carriers and you'll end up in jail.” He said with fear and victory equally in his hoarse voice.

“Everyone knows I like swings. It was nothing more than a lucky guess. I don't build a house on water, you shit. You think I'd set foot in a club before making sure there's no funny business going on in it? You don't have anything and here you are with no leverage and you raped and assaulted Richard. I should kill you right now.” He heard Richard's gasp and pushed the gun further to Ted's temple. He was outraged, mad, angry. He was seeing red all around him and just wanted to hurt Ted even more. Killing him wasn't enough, it'd be too easy for him to die right there. He lost it in his head again. Someone had hurt the most important person in his life. He suddenly hit Ted's jaw so hard that he heard something breaking in there, then hit the man's shoulder with the stock of the gun in a place he knew would hurt a lot. Ted yelled and shouted when his collarbone was shattered. 

“Please please, Chris. You can't kill him, please. Just let him go, please.” Richard was now begging him with a hand on Chris's shoulder. He still looked shocked and horrified but more composed than a few minutes ago. “He hurt you. He RAPED you.” Chris almost shouted and Richard took a step back in fear. 

“Because he threatened me with our carrier. Killing him would destroy the band and… and you'll end up in prison. Please, Chris. He's not worth it. Let's just let him go.” Richard begged and looked directly into Chris's eyes. He was right. It would destroy them and they all would be in shit trouble. He had to find another way to get rid of him. All three of them. He turned to Ted who, surprisingly, was still alive. “Listen to me carefully, you and Joe and that piece of shit slave of yours. If I ever see anyone of you ever again, no matter the place, I will pull every string I have in the army and all three of you will end up where death is the only freedom. Leave Berlin and don't ever come back or I'll make sure your lives are miserable enough. Am I making myself clear?” 

Ted stared up at him for a moment and then nodded. “Get up and get the hell out of here.” Chris said and got up. Ted did the same but with too much pain and difficulty. Chris glared deathly at him until he left the apartment leaving all his stuff in Richard's room and his blood all over the parquet floor. Richard was staring at the blood, then he got up and walked to the kitchen. Chris turned to Heidi and went to her and hugged the girl. She went rigid and stayed like that. “I owe you a lot for what you did tonight, Heidi. Thank you. I'm sorry I scared you.” She relaxed when she heard Chris. 

“I'm just glad I came by. I can't stop thinking about what would happen if… “ She tore herself off Chris and took her face in her hands. “Hey, it's alright. He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. I'll call Laurie to come and get you. I have to stay with Richard now.” Chris said. Heidi gathered herself and looked up. “No no, it's alright. I'll go now. He needs you. I'll check up on him later.” She said and after a quick goodbye made her way out of the apartment. 

Richard entered in his room with a mop and a plastic basin filled with water after Heidi left. He was also wearing pants now. He walked to the bloody area of the floor and began cleaning it up with more strength than necessary. 

“Reesh, baby? What are you doing?” Chris asked very softly. 

“Cleaning the… cleaning this off my floor.” He said with a trembling voice. Chris walked to him and tried to grab the mop, but Richard didn't let him. “Richard, give me the mop and I'll do it. You go and wash up, alright?” He held his hand out for the mop and ordered with a firm tone. Richard hesitated a moment but then obeyed. Good boy. Chris began cleaning the floor. This was a disaster, this was terrible. Chris had to make sure that it wouldn't leave a mark on Richard's psyche. Chris had to alter some of his plans accordingly. He had to help Richard deal with what had happened to him. Chris finished the cleaning and heard the shower running. He gathered all Ted's stuff from the room and shoved them in his bag and shoved it in a black garbage bag and took the now bloody mop and basin in the kitchen and cleaned them, too. Then, he stripped and joined Richard in the shower. Richard's eyes turned wide and he stepped back and hit the tiled wall. 

“It's ok, baby. I'll wash you.” 

Richard suddenly panicked, he tried to walk away from him again but there was no more room left. “No no. Don't touch me, please. You don't wanna touch me.” His huge glassy eyes were filled with terror and insecurity and he tried to cover his beautiful body with his hands. 

“Why wouldn't I wanna touch you, Reeshy?” 

“I'm dirty. I'm disgusting. He stained me.” He sobbed the words and his tears were mixed with the water. Chris's heart ached for him. He walked and grabbed Richard, crushing his trembling body into his arms. Richard began struggling to get away but Chris didn't let him and held him tight until Richard stopped fighting and just tensed up in Chris's arms. 

“Shhhh…. Calm down, baby. You're not dirty, or disgusting. You're beautiful and you're innocent and I love you.” He whispered and kissed Richard's head until his love finally relaxed against him. 

“You love me?” His voice hitched and he looked up at Chris. His eyes now filled with disbelief. 

“More than anything or anyone, Richard. I love you more than my life.” He whispered quietly and honestly and began running the soap all over a dazed Richard. He washed his love thoroughly and kissed him all over until he completely relaxed. After the shower, he toweled Richard and gave him a sleeping pill and laid him in bed and joined him under the blanket. Right now, Richard only needed sleep and comfort. No talking, no fucking, just cuddling and sleeping. He enveloped Richard in his arms and lightly kissed him on every inch of skin he could get his lips on all while holding him tightly until his love melted against him and fell asleep. 

Chris himself was very tired, his knuckles were bruised and hurting and his head was exploding. Richard was in his arms after three hellish days. He could continue taking care of his little boy now. The thought of taking Richard to the cabin comforted him and helped him into his own slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and your comments would be very much appreciated so don't hesitate to leave them for me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider every chapter under 7K words as a short chapter and this is a short chapter but I can't let too many things happen during one chapter. So... :(

Richard opened his eyes to the sight of the gun on his nightstand. He could see the blood stains on the white parts of the stock. He shut his eyes and tried to block the image along with everything that happened since yesterday. Chris was tightly tucked against his back with one arm under Richard's head and the other around his waist.   
What was happening? They had broken up… no, Richard had broken up with him and his reasons still seemed logical. Even more logical now. What if one day Chris would lose it to the degree that the rapist had? Richard scolded himself for the thought. Chris never did anything like that to him. He would always check in with Richard while they were having sex. Richard had a safe word that would stop everything. Chris was more attentive to him than a mother to her new born and he would never cease to tell Richard over and over again how precious and loved he was. How dare Richard compare the two of them together? Richard was now mad at himself. He remembered his reasons for the breakup again. He didn't have the least bit of mental freedom to be himself with Chris. He certainly WAS himself, but what was frightening to him was how the concept of ‘himself’ was changing. He was changing too much. He was becoming too malleable. He had never bent and shaped himself according to what others wanted him to be, but with Chris… it was just too much. He knew, not even that deep down, he knew he liked this version, but his rational side kept elbowing him and telling him that liking this was wrong, that this whole pain for pleasure or yielding to his lover's will was wrong. He listened to his other side… the side that didn't posses the littlest amount of logic or rationale, the side that Till had always called ‘The five-year-old’, it wasn't his female side, not even his male side, it was a genderless five year old child who would behave and speak its heart out and at that moment all IT wanted was to be back right there with Chris, with the safety and love that Chris provided. The kid had been abused enough, raped, tortured, imprisoned when Richard was younger. Sirens went off in Richard's brain when his heart spoke. It was frustrating and annoying. He opened his eyes wide to try and snap out of it and looked away from the gun and his eyes stopped at the sight of Chris's hand in front of his face. His knuckles were bruised and they looked purple and really sore. Richard suddenly realized Chris's other hand was running along his arm the entire time. He was awake, too. Maybe he was letting Richard think. Letting. Richard scolded himself again. Why was it normal if Chris wouldn't LET him think? Stupid… stupid. Too much, this was all too much. 

“Fuck.” Richard suddenly snapped and tried to get out of his bed, but Chris didn't let him. He held Richard tightly in his arms and kissed lightly on his shoulder. Richard froze and went rigid. “Please let me go.” He begged in a low voice. The kid in him was desperately hoping Chris wouldn't let go and he didn't. He just moved a bit and pulled Richard back so he was on his back. Richard shut his eyes to avoid his gaze. He felt Chris's fingers touching his face. His forehead, his eyebrows, his eyelids, then his cheeks and chin and finally stopped at his lips, brushing on them. Richard automatically opened his lips and took the finger in. Damn the five-year-old. Richard was mad at himself again. He turned his head and let go of the finger. Chris was still quiet and Richard still couldn't look at him. He stared at the gun again. He hated guns. He was scared of them, he'd never touched one before or saw one resting like that within reach. He slowly stretched an arm to the nightstand and touched the thing with one finger then picked it up by the barrel which wasn't bloody. It was a lot heavier than he had thought. 

“Would you have killed him?” Richard asked with a weird small voice with his head still turned away. He could hear Chris breathing but no answer came so he finally looked up into his eyes. Chris was already staring at him with this odd expression. He did a ‘gimme’ gesture toward the gun and Richard gave it to him. “Yes, I would have.” He replied and his voice was throaty. Richard tensed again. Why did he have to ask that? Now he had to live with the answer. 

“I would end anyone who tries to hurt you. I didn't do it last night because I knew what it would do to you.” He said seriously and turned to put the gun behind him and out of sight. Then he pulled the blanket away and rolled on top of Richard. Richard stared up, scared. He wasn't sure what was scaring him more. Chris's awful declaration or the fact that it made Richard feel safe or the fact that the situation was leading to Chris fucking him and Richard was certain that he had no power to stop him once he starts fucking him into obedience. 

“Please don't fuck me now.” He begged again. 

Chris leaned in and kissed his forehead. “I won't, I'm going to make love to you, Richard.” 

Richard's heart melted at that, but he had to hold onto his decision. Who was he if he would let himself be fucked out of his own will? “We're still broken up.” He finally managed to say. 

“No, Richard. We're not. You told me your concerns and then you left without hearing me. You had no right to do that. It was selfish of you. Not only it was a terrible disrespect as a slave, but also as a partner in a relationship.” 

Richard froze at that. What had he done? He was too upset and in over his head to see that. He was too frustrated to notice what he was doing, which now did seem like a shitty thing to do. “You don't know what I was feeling.” He said defensively. 

“I bring you home, you tell me you have no questions and that you trust my decisions, then I make love to you and you leave my bed in the middle of the night and go into your cage, then in the morning you don't let me get you out of the cage and beg me to let you suck me and after that, I clean you up and the next thing I know is you telling me all those things and then you get up and leave me. Something doesn't add up. Either you lied to me about not having any questions or you're just incredibly selfish.” He ended up his words with an angry tone. This was bad. Everything had happened exactly like Chris described it and looking at it from outside… it did seem very stupid and well… selfish. It was awful of Richard to leave without listening to Chris. He had just assumed that Chris didn't have any solution to his problems. He looked up again and let the shame he was feeling be obvious in his eyes. Chris's eyes softened and he sighed but was still looking down expectantly. 

“I didn't lie to you. It was selfish of me to say those things and I paid the price.” Richard had thought about it, maybe he deserved what had happened to him. He watched as Chris's eyes widened in shock? Anger? Annoyance? 

Suddenly Chris leaned in and began kissing him. Richard was shocked, he expected another speech. It was difficult not to react to that kiss. It was so languid and loving and desperate and full of dominance all at the same time. Richard automatically opened his lips and let himself be lost again… again with this drug, again with this life-altering experience, again with the trance of submission. Chris kissed him for such a long time that Richard forgot everything else existed, his entire being was concentrated on these warm and relaxing moments. He was so relaxed he thought he was about to melt into the sheets. Richard kissed back as Chris ran his hand over his body and made him aware that he actually had other body parts than his mouth and his now hard cock. He shivered as Chris gently groped his pec and fondled his stomach down to his crotch and slowly broke the kiss and looked down at Richard. 

“You didn't deserve what happened to you. I will not let you think that way.” He said seriously and proceeded to make love to Richard's mouth. He kissed Richard for another long time until Richard's brain was nothing but a blank space. 

“Baby, where's the lube?” He whispered softly. Richard couldn't fathom the words for a second but then his brain sent some broken signals to his mouth and he automatically responded. “Nightstand.” He mumbled and heard the drawer being pulled open, then after a few moments, he felt the cold lube being smeared in and around his hole so he spread his legs and two slick fingers were working him open. He sighed and bit his lips. Chris finger fucked him with four fingers while kissing him and kissing him. He had his tongue inside one end and his fingers inside the other. There was no escape, no way out, he was full by this man, he was trapped. Why was he fighting against loving this? 

Chris released both his ends and lifted Richard's legs over his shoulders and pushed the head of his cock inside. Richard whimpered to the sensation. “Look at me, Richard.” 

Richard obeyed the command.Chris pushed in some more. 

“I want you to feel every centimeter of me inside you. I want your brain to accept what your soul loves and needs.” 

Chris pushed in further and looked directly into Richard's eyes. Richard tightened around him and shot a stream of pleasure into both of them. 

“I love how your insides feel, baby. It's just like you. Warm, sweet, needy, clingy, and beautiful. And I want all of it. All of you. I love you, Richard.” He breathed and pushed in a little bit more. 

“You can't have all of me. He took it away. He ripped me apart.” Richard's emotions were on the surface and he said the words the second he thought about them. This would always hover over them. Richard wasn't whole anymore and never would be. 

Chris pushed in all the way and folded Richard in half and bent to kiss him again. Richard's arms were wrapped around Chris's neck and he was balls deep inside Richard and plunged his tongue inside his mouth. “I always take what I want. If I want all of you, I will get all of you. Wholly and completely.” He whispered with utter dominance in his voice and it made Richard shiver. Chris pulled out completely and slammed back in with too much force and Richard cried out in pain. Then, he began with the slow and languid thrusts, but still steady. They hit Richard's prostate just in the right way and with the perfect intensity. Richard was full again. Mouth, heart, ass, brain, soul. He was full of Chris, full of this possessive and protective man… the man who would kill for him. The thought made him come hard and clench and pull on Chris's cock with his hole. He moaned into the kiss and Chris kissed him harder and kept his thrusts on a steady rhythm. He made Richard come again, never stopping the kiss. It was like he knew how Richard was feeling and wanted him to keep feeling this way. Richard squeezed his deep muscles inside him and tugged on Chris's cock which made the man grunt in pleasure. Richard came again with the throbbing and the jerking of Chris inside him and this time, he brought Chris with him. Chris came hard inside him, never stopping his thrusts and broke the kiss, then sat upright and took Richard's cock in his hand and began jerking him off while his cock was still pulsating inside him. Richard moaned loud and clamped his hole down involuntarily and arched his back while clutching to the headboard. His mind was shattered when he shot over Chris's hand. He couldn't breathe from the intense pleasure of being full in his asshole and coming from his cock at the same time. Chris leaned back in and was kissing him again. Even softer than before, but still demanding. He kissed Richard until his cock went limp inside him and he could loosen up and let Chris pull out with ease. Chris lay next to him and took him in his arms. 

“I can't think straight when you do that to me.” Richard whispered leisurely. 

“Well… the act is gay, so maybe that's the reason.” Chris said with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

“Chris, I'm serious.” 

“You're overanalyzing, Richard. You thought I don't have any solution to your problems, what if I tell you that I do?” 

“You do?” 

Chris gazed down at him for a moment. “Tell me everything that happened since you left my apartment.” The tone was soft, but it was still a command. He wanted the story. He wanted to know what the rapist did exactly and Richard wasn't sure if he could talk about it. But the resistant part of his brain was loosened up, thanks to the mind-shattering lovemaking. 

“The second I left, I regretted it. I thought about knocking on your door and I knew you'd take me back, but I thought about my reasons again and didn't do it. Then…. HE was there. Asking me what I was doing in front of your apartment with a luggage and I lied to him. I didn't want to deal with your friends. Well… colleagues, whatever you call them. He insisted on driving me, forced me almost. He asked me if I knew this gay bar near my apartment and I said I did. When I arrived, I took a Xanax and slept the entire day. Heidi called me and asked how I was and why I wasn't at the party and I told her what had happened and she wanted to meet and talk but I was in no mood and she asked for my address to come over whenever she could… I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't given it to her….” Richard shivered at the thought but continued speaking. That night I… I went out clubbing and I…. well I picked up two girls and brought them back here with me.” He trailed off again and bit the inside of his lips and avoided Chris's gaze in shame. 

“What happened?” 

“God, Chris. It was a disaster. I couldn't get off. I was too coked up and drunk. I finally gave in and thought about you… fucking me. That did it. But it felt like masturbating to a fantasy. The next night I… I went to that gay bar.” Richard saw Chris's eyes widen in anger, but he seemed like he was controlling it by breathing heavily through his nose. Richard was waiting for the blowup and when it didn't happen, he continued. 

“I wasn't going to let anyone fuck me. I was too afraid, honestly. I did some lines and a guy gave me a blunt. A bunch of people came up to me and flirted with me and I refused them, but…” This was the hardest part. He might as well be honest about it. 

“I'm not trying to make you feel better about the things I did, but I was a big mess. I-”

“What happened, Richard?” He asked calmly. Not giving out one trace of anger in his voice. 

“I let a guy kiss me. It sucked. It felt stupid. With those girls, I thought the problem was them being women, that's why I went to the gay club. I wanted to make sure what it really was about and… and it was you. I couldn't stop comparing and thinking about the way you kiss me. It's real. You kiss me like… like I'm the center of your world, like you care about nothing but me. Anyway… I stopped the guy and that's when… when I saw him. I was too upset and sad and high so I blurted out that we had broken up and he said “Let's talk about it.” and we went to the backroom and that's when he started threatening me with the photos and… ra- did it to me.” Richard couldn't say the word rape. He didn't want to hear himself saying that word. 

“How did he do it?” It was an odd question, Richard thought. And Chris's tone was now dangerously low again, Richard could feel how tensed the man was. 

“I knelt over the couch and he… he… um…” Richard swallowed the lump in his throat and another one formed that he couldn't control. His eyes burned with tears and he shut them tightly to control them but it seemed impossible. He felt Chris's hand on his cheek and he kissed his forehead. “You can tell me, baby. It's alright. You're safe now.” 

Richard opened his eyes and his tears were free from the cage of his eyes. He clutched to Chris's hand. “It hurt so bad, Chris. So bad. It was worse than any punishment you've ever given me and there was nothing I could do. I thought I was protecting Rammstein, but it was a lie. It was for nothing. It happened to me for nothing.” It finally hit Richard. He was raped for nothing. The realization made him want to sob, but he used his last bit of self-control and just took deep shaky breaths. 

Chris held him and soothed him. “Shhhh… I'm here now. I won't let anyone touch you that way again and you won't see him ever.” Chris held him for minutes until he was more composed. “What else happened?” He asked softly. 

“He told me to be home for the next night, he wanted to scene me. I went home and took two pills and slept for the entire day. I asked him why he wanted me when he had J-jaime and he said he loved how scared I was and that… I was beautiful and too much beauty is always trouble. It was my fault, all of it. I did pay the price for leaving. If he hadn't known… if I hadn't left you, it wouldn't have happened. I would have never gone to that club. It was all me.” Richard covered his face with his hands and tried to dig his nails into his skin. He didn't want his face, didn't want himself. He felt disgusting and stupid and stained. Why would Chris want him now? 

“Why would you even want me anymore? I'm… I… I hate myself. How can you love me? I'm gross… I-” 

“Shhhh… You're not. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your doing. It was him. I'll make you forget about him. Richard, look at me…” He ordered to a sobbing Richard and made him look into his eyes, then rolled on top of him. Caging Richard into the mattress. Pinned his hands and legs. There was no escape again. 

“You are mine. You belong to me. No one dares touch what is mine. No one dares break my things. It happened because I wasn't there to protect my property, and that was not your fault. You are mine and I will make sure you understand that. And I will fix what he broke, do you understand?” He said. No, he growled and Richard was stunned. He could only nod. 

“Words, Richard.” He pinned him harsher to the bed. 

“Yes, master.” Richard said automatically and the fearsome rage in Chris's eyes faded a bit and he dived in beginning to kiss Richard harshly ravishing his mouth. Richard clung to him and was able to zone out during the entire mind-numbing kiss. Chris finally broke the kiss so both of them could breathe. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He said now gentler. Richard gave him a questioning look. 

“Let's go and I'll tell you about it.” They got up and got ready to leave. In the car, Chris told him about a cabin in the countryside while Richard was smoking. He told Richard about a small lake right in front of the cabin and how beautiful it was and that they would stay there until the end of the break. 

“But I didn't bring any of my stuff, no clothes, nothing.” Richard protested. 

“You won't need anything.” Chris chuckled. 

They arrived after about two hours. It looked like the seven dwarf’s cottage. It was so beautiful and dreamy. A cabin right in the middle of the woods where according to Chris was abandoned within at least three kilometers. The small lake in front of it was so clear that Richard could see the rocks at the bottom.   
Chris came up to him with a blindfold in his hand. “I'll take you straight into the bedroom. You'll see the rest of the surprises later.” Richard blinked and nodded and waited to be blindfolded. Chris put it over his eyes and walked him into the cabin. 

“Stand here.” Richard obeyed and Chris began undressing him. Then, Richard heard a door closed and another open. Then, Chris walked him again. Richard assumed into the shower and he was right. Chris took off the blindfold and they both were naked. The bathroom looked marvelous. There was a large alabaster tub matching the sink. Everything was white and clean. “Wow.” Richard looked around, amazed. Chris bent over the cabinet and brought out some stuff. A brand new enema kit, depilatory cream, razors and a bottle of lotion. So everything was back the way it was? The way Richard enjoyed but was also terrified of? 

“You said we'd talk.” Richard said and couldn't help the trace of accusation in his voice.

“Master, Richard. And mind your tone.” He said coldly and walked to Richard. 

“You said you have solutions for my problems, master.” Richard said with a polite tone. 

“I know what I said, Reesh.” He said and began smearing the depilatory cream onto Richard's skin. Chest and belly, armpits and arms, legs and pubic area and his ass crack. He covered every inch of skin. Richard stayed quiet and waited. Chris shaved Richard's face and removed the cream and gave him an enema which hurt his belly a little bit because it had been three days since his last one. By the time Richard released the fourth bag of water, he had tears in his eyes from the cramping. He groaned and pressed his hand onto his slippery abdomen. “You'll be alright, Reeshy. Come on, into the shower.” Chris took him under the spray of water and washed the cream off him very thoroughly. Richard was zoning out again. He was forgetting why he ever resisted this. He relaxed completely and let Chris take care of him. After the shower, Chris dried him and put the lotion on him. He rubbed the lotion all over Richard's skin for a good ten minutes. Richard was dizzy with pleasure and the warm hands touching him so firmly. Richard was hard and so was Chris. Richard sighed happily, so Chris really wanted him. He took Richard out of the bathroom sat him on the bed and went to his duffle bag in one corner of the large bedroom after getting dressed. It was only then Richard noticed the room. The custom made dark brown wooden poster bed was definitely the fanciest bed Richard had ever seen. The head and the footboard had some small wooden handles connected to them and dark grey metal chains clipped to them. There was also a matching wooden cage almost the size of Richard's cage in another corner of the room near the bed. Before Richard could notice anything else, Chris was back. He had a bunch of black leather restraints and other things in his hands. He laid them next to Richard on the bed and knelt in front of him. The first thing he picked up, was a pair of thick and fluffy knee pads. Richard was puzzled but he lifted his legs when the order was given. The pads were holding his knees pleasantly tight but Richard had no idea what was going on with them. “What are these for, master?” 

“You'll see. Aren't they too tight? You feel ok?” 

“They're ok, master.” 

Then, Chris put the pair of thick black leather handcuffs on his wrists and buckled it and put a finger under them making sure it wasn't blocking Richard's blood circulation, then clipped a chain to it. The chain was about 30 centimeters long which seemed oddly long. Then, he put the matching ankle cuffs but without the chain. Richard was beginning to get an idea of what was going on and he wasn't sure how to feel. He was being attired as a pet. Chris buckled his black leather collar and clipped a leash to its back, the only item left was a fluffy black bunny tail butt plug.

“It's black.” Richard said and despite his confusion about his feelings, couldn't help his grin. He was going to be a pitch black fluffy bunny with a pale smooth skin. He felt tingly all over. Chris chuckled at Richard's grin and picked up the butt plug, tickling under Richard's ear with its tail part. Richard tilted his head and giggled and shivered. Then, Chris ordered Richard on all fours on the bed. He began gently pushing two lubed up fingers inside him. It was so good and Richard was so horny that he couldn't help but moan and push back. Chris pulled his fingers out and gently put the butt plug up him. “Tighten up.” Richard did and sighed when it pressed onto his prostate. He wiggled when Chris gently smacked his ass. “Good boy. You look very hot, I can't wait to fuck you” A shudder passed through Richard at those words. Chris clutched Richard's leash and pulled so Richard crawled out of the bed on the floor. The knee pads were making crawling perfectly easy and the chain connecting his wrists together had the proper length for moving. Chris led him into the cage and locked him in there. Richard instinctively knelt but didn't look down. He kept his eyes on Chris who went and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“First of all, you should know that we both received a phone call from Em this morning when you were asleep. One of our equipment trucks, the one with all our costumes in it had been burned because the truck had a gas leak. They got to it in time so nothing but that one truck was destroyed, which means all our shows are canceled until they remake our costumes.” He said calmly and Richard gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, this, indeed was a disaster. 

“Did anything happen to anyone?” Richard asked afraid of the answer. 

“No. Nothing. Not a scratch on anyone according to what Em told me.”

Richard sighed in relief. He imagined only their shows in Berlin would be postponed. “On the bright side, it means I have more time here with you which is perfect.” Chris said and Richard looked up at him again but didn't smile. All his logic and reasons were coming back to him. Chris was supposed to handle a problem, instead, he had Richard chained up again. Richard began to remind him again very shyly. “Master? You were supposed to-”

“I'm not done talking.” He glared at Richard. “We will not leave this place until you're right where I want you to be mentally and physically. There are rules which I tell you now and they apply until I say otherwise. Number one: you are not to speak. I don't want to hear one word from you. You will only answer my direct questions with respect and you refer to me as you did before. Master. Two: you crawl every time you're told to move. You will not use your legs for walking unless told otherwise. Three: you will keep your eyes down and make no eye contact unless I order you otherwise. You will be in bondage at all times. And just like before, you will do nothing for yourself, not even smoking or drinking. These are the rules for now. If you even attempt to break any of them you will be severely punished right away.” Richard listened and stared at the cage floor in shock. Not sure of what was happening, but something certainly was different in Chris's tone. “Did you understand everything I just said?” Chris asked. 

It was a direct question so Richard replied. “Yes, master.” 

Chris stood up and walked over to him unlocking the cage. Richard crawled out and was led on the bed. “Lie down.”

Richard obeyed and Chris unclipped his wrist chain and chained him to the bed and left the room closing the door behind himself. 

Richard was never ordered silence during the day, just sometimes while fucking him, Chris would order him to not use any words. They would always chat with each other while Chris was cooking or doing any other activity. unless for when he was being punished. Was he being punished? Chris would always let him know when he wanted to punish him. Richard assumed he did lots of forbidden things during the past few days and Chris seemed a bit angry while hearing about them, but he didn't mention anything about punishing Richard. Then there was the eye contact thing. It all sounded strange and well… not really good. Richard was reminded of the rapist again. No no no…. This was Chris. Chris loved him. Chris would protect him. Richard shook the thought out of his head and tried to relax. He began doing his favorite thing whenever he had a butt plug up his ass. He rolled his hips and tried to press his ass onto the mattress so the plug would go deeper and therefore more pleasurable. It was only working with too much effort, the angle was difficult. He let a frustrated noise escape his lips and lifted his legs and tightened around the plug. He sighed to the feeling. Why was he so damn horny? He tsked himself and just lay there panting. Now he was hungry and in desperate need of a smoke. 

Now he just had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback will make me very very happy and motivated. Let me know what you think. Hopefully, you guys enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** VERY DISTURBING CONTENT.

Chris went to the kitchen to make them lunch, well more of a lunch/dinner thing since it was around 6 pm. He was thrilled to have Richard back. His baby bunny looked so beautiful and hot in bondage that Chris had a hard time keeping his hands off him for now. His bunny looked confused and so full of doubts and a hint of fear. It was ok, Chris would help him with those feelings. Richard would be a happy little pet by the end of their stay at the cabin. Initially, Chris had planned to alter Richard's mindset to make him incapable of ever leaving or disobeying his master again. Gay clubs, Kissing a stranger, Picking up women, Richard was so off the rails. Chris was planning on a training trip for Richard since Richard's doubts about the blood play. Richard loved it, of course. Chris knew, but he could not have Richard doubting everything he'd do to him. It was torturous for the both of them. Richard more, because he was having this constant nag in his head about being in a wrong type of relationship. Chris could tell, this morning how doubtful Richard was and Chris could not and would not have him feel that way. He had to put Richard's mind at ease. Make him realize that this was the only working solution: submitting mentally and wholly without one bit of resistance.   
Also, Richard obviously had problems with staying faithful and that had to be fixed as well, along with the fact that Richard had called their life a game when it definitely wasn't one. Although, Chris was glad to hear about Richard's realization during kissing that stranger. He had realized that he was the center of Chris's world and it was the plain truth. It was all this trip was about anyway. Chris loved Richard. He could never go on without Richard and he knew Richard loved him as well but apparently, in Richard's case, love wasn't enough. He had to be properly managed and trained until he wouldn't dare cheat anymore, let alone leave Chris. 

Then he was raped and now Chris had an extra load of work to do in order to make Richard forget that. It meant he had to be a lot harsher than he'd planned because he had to shift Richard's fear onto himself again. By the end of this trip, his little love would realize there were lots of things worse than being raped that only his master could do them to him. Only by putting Richard through worse, he could forget about getting raped and it would also be established for him that Chris was the source of everything in his life. His torture, pleasure, pain, comfort, agony, sadness, and happiness and he also was the provider of all Richard's needs. Every single little need. 

Chris put the nuggets and fries he'd made in a plate on the table with a glass of ice water and went to get his pet. 

_____

Richard heard footsteps and he rolled on his side and looked at the floor. The door opened and Chris walked in. 

“Time to feed my bunny.” He said with a smile and unchained Richard from the bed and clipped the chain back on the handcuffs, then held the leash and Richard went on his hands and knees and crawled out of bed onto the floor. They went to the kitchen and Chris sat at the table ordering Richard to kneel next to him after unchaining his hands and chaining them behind his back. There was a plate of nuggets and fries and a glass of ice water and a black leather riding crop laid next to the plate. Richard's eyes stopped wide at the crop. He was afraid of getting whipped and could just hope that it wasn't there to be used. He decided to behave properly so Chris wouldn't whip him. 

Chris fed him with chicken nuggets and some fries. Richard kept his eyes down and chewed the food slowly trying not to think about the crop right next to the plate. Chris was touching his lips and tongue a lot more than usual while feeding him. Richard found himself enjoying that just as he always did. He licked Chris's fingers and couldn't stop goosebumps forming on his skin as he shuddered. The whole act felt like they were having sex through the food. It was too arousing. Richard tightened around his tail and failed to suppress a small purr leaving his lips as he did. 

“Look how much you love it.” Chris said with a smug tone that made Richard even needier. Richard glanced up at the glass of water sitting on the table. He was very thirsty and didn't know how to indicate that. 

“Are you thirsty?” Chris asked him softly. It was a direct question so Richard answered quietly. 

“Yes, master.” 

Chris reached and fished out two small ice cubes from the glass and put them on the edge of the table. “Go ahead, bunny.”

Shocked, Richard stared at the ice cubes with wide eyes. There seemed to be no way out of this, so Richard tilted his head forward and opened his mouth and took one of the ice cubes and began sucking it and swallowing the drops of water. It was humiliating but also arousing. Why was eating like this felt so arousing? Richard's mind was running a marathon. But maybe he was overreacting, why was it a big deal? It was just Chris and him there, and he WAS Chris's pet. What difference did it make anyway? If he had a bunny tail up his ass and he could love it, then, eating an ice cube off a table with his mouth while kneeling in bondage by his master's feet should not be a big deal as well, plus he was more aroused than a minute ago, so maybe it wasn't that bad after all. He decided to relax and stay in the physical moment. He ate the second ice cube off the table and Chris drank the water out of the glass. The only problem was that he wasn't getting the sufficient amount of water this way, but that was ok, too. 

After the meal which left Richard still hungry, Chris cleaned up the kitchen, then, picked up the crop and chained Richard's hands in front of him again and led him out of the kitchen. Richard crawled with his eyes down staring at the wooden floor. 

“Kneel.” Chris ordered when they were in the middle of the living room. Richard knelt in the proper manner but spread his knees a bit further since he really needed the stretch of his muscles. He gasped with what he saw around him. The entire living room was furnished just like a playroom only a lot bigger. Every single BDSM furniture that Richard had ever seen along with the things he hadn't seen before was there. Everything looked extra fancy and seemed like it was custom made and probably very expensive. Richard wondered how did Chris find this place. He figured it probably belonged to one of his friends who owed him favors. 

“Eyes down.”   
Richard yelped with the stinging blow of the crop on his backside. He cast his eyes down in fear. Luckily, it was only one blow. 

“Straighten your back and put your hands behind your head.” Richard obeyed the dominative voice with worry. He was never in this strange position. Chris began circling around him and running the crop over his skin. Richard felt the ticklish touch of the leather on his back, then his arms, then Chris was in front of him inspecting his front side. He ran the crop over his chest and lingered around his nipples. He stroked Richard's nipples with gentle thuds until they were hard. Richard shuddered in pleasure and a small noisy breath left his mouth. 

“Hold still.” Chris commanded. Obeying this order was rather difficult since Chris was now running the crop alongside Richard's crotch and then his cock. The crop stroked Richard's cock gently until it stood erect in anticipation. Richard couldn't help but spread his knees wider and purr softly which was a mistake because it caused him to be served with a painful blow on his cock. He gasped and hunched his back involuntarily. It was an even bigger mistake. 

“I said hold still. You just can't obey, can you? Don't answer that.” Chris growled and landed a harsh blow on Richard's chest then his thighs. Richard was horrified now, he bit his lips and tensed his body to stop himself from moving. He thought it was an unfair command since it was impossible to obey. He couldn't hold still when he was being worked over like this. He figured it was probably the purpose of it. Chris wanted to hit him so he made it into an impossible command. Chris was back to gentle strokes on his cock. Richard did his best to hold still but failed for the most part and was hit a couple of times on his backside. He was confused, didn't even know Chris was scening him or punishing him or none of them because Chris would always explain to him what he was going to do and why. 

Chris grabbed his leash and led him to the gynecologist table and ordered him to stand up and lay in it. Richard was scared, horny and confused, almost like how he felt over the cliff. Chris secured his legs on the pedals of the table and spread them wide, then clipped his handcuffs’ chains above his head and headed for the closet across the room. Richard tried to relax and calm himself and tell himself that Chris wouldn't hurt him. Chris loved him, unlike the rapist who just wanted to use him. 

The rapist… 

Richard hadn't thought about him since Chris blindfolded him outside the cabin. Now he was uneasy and startled again. He remembered how helpless he was. How he had to let someone use him under a lie threat. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

He opened his eyes when he heard something. He glanced across the room and saw Chris coming toward him pushing a small wooden work table on wheels. There was so many stuff on the table. He quickly cast his eyes down. So it was a scene. Richard liked being scened, he could fall into subspace and all would be fine. He was surprised to see Chris wasn't blindfolding him. 

“You can watch what I'm doing but eye contact is still forbidden.” 

Richard turned his head and watched Chris wearing a pair of leather gloves. He opened a small red jar and dug his fingers into it. It was some kind of gel. Then, he rubbed his gloved palms together until all of it was coated with a layer of the gel. He held Richard's cock and began stroking him. The gel was a bit cool but it felt good and then… Richard breathed in confusion. It turned hot. Hot, very hot. Burning… Richard screamed… his cock felt on fire, it hurt so bad. Very bad. Then his cock was being tugged and pulled painfully. He screamed again… Chris tugged on his cock and cupped his balls with his other hand. No no, not there. Richard heard himself screaming in his head but no words came out. His balls were burning and being squeezed harshly in Chris's hand now. He felt like a hot stick was poking into his scrotum. Then suddenly the burn in his cock subsided and turned cool again and cold and colder… ice ice, no no, it was so bad. The contrast of temperature between his cock and his balls were throwing him off balance. Then his balls were ice cold and his cock was in the normal temperature, Richard shouted and squirmed. Chris had left his genitals alone and was probably waiting for the effect. Richard's balls were fine now. He let his rigid body back on the table and breathed in and out loudly. His genitals felt tingly and even good now. He thought he could come if Chris would keep on stroking him. He was feeling even more helpless and scared than he felt on that cliff. Then he saw Chris taking off the gloves and holding a thin black piece of rope. He made a loose loop with the rope and wrapped it around the base of Richard's cock and tied his balls to his erection and wrapped the rest of the rope around to hold them in place. It wasn't hurting much but Richard figured Chris wanted him to stay erect, probably for some clothespins? Richard stopped his mind from running around his head and tried to focus. Chris grabbed a bottle of lube, he uncapped it and poured some on his finger and gently smeared it on Richard's cock head. Richard was confused again. Why did Chris wanted his cock lubed up? He just lubed the entrance of Richard's urethra very thoroughly. Richard blinked and saw Chris picking up something small from the table. It was a metal ring the size of a cock ring with a very small rod attached to it, the rod was about three or four centimeters long and at the end of the curve, an even smaller solid ball was connected. Chris lubed the whole thing and applied even more lube to the small ball. Richard was beginning to get the idea of what was going to happen and it made his heart sink. His stomach stirred in fear. He constricted the muscles in his stomach as Chris held the small evil thing near his cock. Richard was about to cry in horror. 

“Hold still and try to relax or it'll hurt a lot more.” Chris said with his most evil tone. Richard mewled in terror as he felt the solid round ball at the entrance of his cock hole. 

He screamed as he felt the pressure of his urethra getting stretched open. The ball was small but still bigger than the little hole and it wouldn't go in without applying too much pressure. there was no way he could move or try to protect himself. It was like when the rapist was pouring hot wax on his body. He was just as helpless and the terrible thing was that he was supposed to feel safe with Chris, but he was feeling even more in danger and terrified than he felt with the rapist or at the cliff. He wished he could stop the whole thing. Then he remembered between his cries and Chris's efforts to shove that thing up his cock that he had a safe word. He tried to gather himself enough to scream his safe word.

“HURTS HURTS HURTS HURTS… “ 

Then it finally stopped. He let out a huge sigh and closed his eyes. His cock was still slightly burning but at least it wasn't being stretched open. Then he suddenly gasped and snapped his eyes open when Chris clutched in his hair and growled in his face angrily. Angrier than Richard had ever seen him. “What did you say?”

Richard was mortified, he barely choked out. “M-my safe word, master.” Chris pushed Richard's head away and made a disgusted grunt. “You will be punished for speaking. After I'm done with you.” He growled and lubed Richard's cock hole again. Richard couldn't think anymore. It was going to happen. He was bound to a table with no way to escape with a master who didn't care about his consent anymore. Chris lubed the small torture device and pushed Richard's foreskin painfully away and put the ring on Richard's tip and slowly pushed the ball in again. Richard screamed to the insufferable stinging pain. It felt as if someone was cutting his cock open with their teeth. He suddenly felt the ball inside his cock but he couldn't scream louder, his throat was no help and his voice gave out. He could feel the ball ripping through his tight urethra. He was panting just because he was unable to scream.

“The worst part is over. Now breath through the pain like I taught you. Focus on your breathing.” Chris said and continued speaking after Richard started trying to breathe and noticed that the pain wasn't as terrible as before. His urethra was getting stretched. “If I want to fuck your little cock hole, I'll do it and there's nothing you can do to stop me.” He said harshly and Richard felt the tight ring of the device settling behind his glans, then Chris was rotating it around his cock and Richard felt the ball moving inside. The rotation of the ring behind his sensitive v-spot felt almost good, but the thing inside his cock had a strange and bad burning sensation. It was like his cock was turned inside out and someone was giving him a painful handjob. He felt the painful built of orgasm. Richard thought about what would happen if he'd come through a blocked urethra. He had no idea but it couldn't be good and Chris didn't seem like he cared. He wailed loudly as he felt his orgasm trying to creep down the first barrier which was the rope. Chris took the rope off slowly while he was still rotating the ring. “Hold off your orgasm or you're in for the pain of your life. I'll take these off you so you can come.” He said coldly. 

Richard moaned painfully as he tensed his body to stop himself from orgasming. He didn't think there was any pain worse than what he'd just been through but if there was, he would do anything to stop that from happening. Chris began slowly pulling the thing out by taking the ring off. Richard panted through the pain as more tears wetted his face. He sobbed quietly and tried to stay tensed so he wouldn't come. The friction that the retraction of the device was creating, made it almost impossible. Richard ejaculated uncontrollably and very painfully right after the ball was out of his urethra. It burned so bad. The worst orgasm of his life. He came plenty and each drop hurt like hell. The faded burning sensation was still there but not as bad. Richard just went limp on the table and bit his lips to stop them from trembling. 

Chris began freeing him but of course, he kept Richard's hands chained, then yanked on his leash and took a hold of his arm to get him off the table. Richard crawled and was led out of the door and now they were outside and he was still crawling on the grassed ground. He was afraid and hurt and wiped out. He thought Chris might leave him outside in the dark which would be terrifying. Chris led him near the lake where there was a young and thin tree. Chris tied Richard's leash around the tree and put a security lock on it and then left.   
Richard didn't like anything that was happening. It was dark and a little cold and the ground was unpleasantly wet. At least his knees were protected with the pads. He thought he might spend the night alone there like an animal tied up to a tree. His genitals were hurting and burning. This was far more humiliating than everything Chris had ever done. Richard felt disgusted and terrified and his mind wasn't working anymore. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and a loud thud of a bunch of stuff dropping next to him. He felt a leather gag being shoved into his mouth and strap harshly around his head. 

“Your safe word, huh?” Chris growled with anger mockery. Then, Richard heard a rattling noise and another and heavier chain was attached to the same o ring as his leash was in at the back of his collar. Chris pushed his head onto the ground and slopped his back. 

“Arch your back inwards and don't move.” He said and pushed Richard's knees further apart. Richard was paralyzed, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. His face was shoved into the wet grass and he wasn't even able to make a sound because of the gag. 

Chris pulled Richard's bunny tail out and smeared lube in and around his asshole. “Try not to flinch.” The devilish tone again. Richard braced himself for something painful. The crop? Getting fucked without preparation? He wasn't sure. But then… a pain worse than any he had ever experienced in his ass happened. A cold solid ball was shoved inside him and a thin metal bar connected to it came after that. The thickness wasn't a problem, the thing was solid and cold and the ball part was hurting his inside. He was feeling the rest of the arched bar between his ass cheeks and the end of the hook at the base of his spine. Then, the other end of the thick chain attached to his collar was clipped tightly to the hook in his ass and it pulled his neck back making breathing even harder. Richard panicked when he realized that. 

Then painful things happened at the same time, a very hard strike of the crop landed on his ass and caught him by surprise and made him react instinctively. He arched his back outward and hunched and it caused the chain to get pulled so the hook got shoved deeper and more painfully up his ass and his collar was blocking more of his breathing. He cried out to the pain all over him. He couldn't swallow and his head was tilted against the direction of gravity so his spit ran over his face. 

“I told you not to move.” Chris said and beat his ass again. Staying still seemed impossible. The beating was harder than any Chris had ever given him. Each strike was hurting him all over. Then he heard Chris's out of breath voice. 

“If only all of us had a safe word to stop our misery.” He said and beat Richard harder and harder. 

“Did I have a safe word when you left me?” He shouted and Richard was panicking more and more with each hard hit. 

“Did I have a safe word when I watched you take two whores into your apartment?” More beating. Richard just hoped he could die from lack of oxygen and be done with it. His entire being was on fire. 

“Did I have a safe word when I fell in love with you?” He began beating hard at the back of Richard's thighs and it was worse than any pain he had ever experienced. He felt like the crop was cutting through his skin. He couldn't even scream anymore because he was sure he'd suffocate. 

“When I say no words, It means NO. 'crop' . FUCKING. 'crop' . WORDS. 'crop' .” He punctuated and shouted each word between the beatings. 

Then the beating stopped and Richard could hear both their ragged breathing. The chain was suddenly gone and the pressure was off his neck and he could breathe a bit easier through the gag. Chris slowly pulled the hook out and then Richard cried through the pain again as Chris shoved his slick cock up his ass and slammed hard into him. He clutched Richard's hips and fucked him brutally. The friction from the slamming of Chris's hips on Richard's severely injured ass was unbearable. It was the hardest Richard had ever been fucked. It was more painful than what the rapist did to him, more humiliating and more terrorizing. Richard felt his mind getting filled with the pain Chris was inflicting on him. He felt the memory of the rapist being forcefully pushed away by each painful slam. His brain was getting filled with Chris again, but not in the pleasant way it did that morning. He was feeling more and more scared, more scared than he was at the Stasi, more scared than he was when he fled east, more scared than he was with the rapist. The fucking was very unpleasant, it wasn't meant to feel good for Richard. It was part of torturing him. Richard was ripped out of his pain when Chris finally came inside him and pulled out. 

“This is all you are for. For me to fuck, to scene, to hurt as I see fit. You do not have a safe word anymore and you will never get one ever again. You will take what I give you without any hesitation and resistance or you will be punished worse than this.” He said in a dangerously low voice in Richard's ear. 

The gag came off and he sucked air in huge gulps. He was about to pass out from the pain and the fear and the panic. Chris wasn't Chris anymore. His actions seemed like he was out of his mind which seemed unlikely, so he probably had a certain purpose. Richard didn't know, didn't care anymore. Chris picked up all the stuff and went inside, he came back and unlocked Richard's leash and pulled so he'd crawl. Richard whined quietly and his arms and knees gave away, he fell to the ground, face first. 

“Let's get you cleaned up, come on.” Chris said neutrally and pulled Richard up by his arms, half carrying him back into the cabin and to the bedroom and then the bathroom. Richard caught a sight of his face in the mirror for a second. His face was muddy and wet and there were a couple of cuts around his mouth and cheeks caused by the gag. He looked away before catching his own eyes in the mirror. He was shocked and thought he could pass out at any moment. Chris rid him off all his restraints and his knee pads and held his red and painful cock over the toilet so he could pee, Richard would scream from the feel of burning if he could but his voice was gone so he just groaned painfully. Chris, then, went and switched the water on and brought Richard in but didn't let him under the spray. Good. Richard knew his injured skin would explode under hot water right now. Instead, Chris pushed him to his knees and put his soft cock in his mouth. It still felt good and Richard realized he still was able to zone out with his master's cock in his mouth, so he did. His mouth was too hurt and limp so he couldn't suck him, he just licked the head and played with it while master washed himself. 

After a few minutes, he hauled Richard up softly and turned the water cold and began washing him. Richard was looking at his feet while shivering in shock and fear and the coldness of the water. He couldn't process anything, just that he didn't have a safe word anymore. He wasn't safe anymore. He had never even felt the slightest need to use his safe word before. Chris and his love were the only safeties he needed. Now he didn't have Chris or his love for that matter. He shivered again as his master washed him gently. Nothing like the rough touches from before. Richard wasn't there though. He wasn't in his head, or in his body or mind. He was nowhere. He was gone. Not the ice cold water, not the soap careful lathering on his skin, not the pain, Richard was feeling none of it. He was in a cage of unsafety and insecurity. 

After the shower, Chris dried him softly with a towel and brought him back into the bedroom and put his cuffs and collar back on him and chained his wrists together. He was feeling the pain now. Everywhere was stinging with different kinds of pain. His cock, his ass, his insides, his nipples, his stomach and thighs, his face and neck and throat, his arms and knees. Master laid him in bed on his side and gave him a pill with lots of water, then locked Richard's leash to one of the bed loops so he had very little room to move. Richard felt the instant impact of the pill and knew it was oxy. By the time Chris got into bed, Richard was high and even more sleepy. Chris lay behind him and held his achy body tight and kissed his ear. “Sleep, little pet.” 

Richard didn't even have the energy to feel confused about the soft kiss or being called like that. Chris didn't have to be gentle, so why was he? Richard was too high and wiped out to think about that question. He just obeyed the command and went right to a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you... well... "enjoyed" if that's the right word. :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***READ PLEASE*** First of all this story has reached over 2K hits and I'm so grateful for it. Thank you for letting me share this with you guys. I have been very interested in the topic of BDSM and have been reading about it for a long time, then, I decided to implement them within Rammstein. Some of you have been telling me that this story is similar to another slash Rammfic in the same concept. I read some chapters of that story after one of you guys told me about it in the comments and the fact that my story bears some resemblance to that one is because they both are about the concept of BDSM and also, brainwashing. I just want you all to know that this is not a copy of that one and I would never even try to pirate someone else's work. Thank you again and love ya'll. ♥

Chris woke up with his baby's perfect behind tucked in the curve of his lap. He held Richard tighter and smiled at the small sound of his breathing. Yesterday was perfect. He got a bit too angry when Richard used the safe word so he went a little over board but it was necessary. He really meant it when he said Richard didn't need a safe word anymore. Chris was experienced more than enough to know all the safeties and he would never damage his beloved permanently. Hurting him was another story and at the current situation necessary, but extreme pain play with Richard wasn't an everyday interest or need for Chris. He was just using it now for training purposes, once Richard would reach the level of perfection Chris had in mind, no more indulgent in pain play would be required. 

He felt how shocked and terrorized Richard was, how hurt and sad. He didn't let him fall into subspace because he wanted him to totally feel the impact, the pure pain, the agony. Chris wanted to make sure that the things he was doing to him were far far worse than what Ted did and he stopped only when he was sure that Richard knew it, too. Chris had kept his sadistic side away for too long that he had forgotten it even existed. He was ok with not playing with pain but last night it was necessary. Richard had to get acquainted with this side of him and be terrified of it so he could submit to Chris's gentler side. Plus, Richard was magnificent when he was at the peak of the pain, he was hotter and more beautiful than anyone and everyone. The way he screamed and suffered and cried… Chris was getting hard thinking about it. Richard was by far the best sub Chris had ever encountered with. The initial shock was a necessity. Chris felt him doubt again when he ordered him to eat the ice cubes off the table. He didn't like Richard doubting him or his actions, he had to instill enough fear on him to get him to submit mentally without seeing a way out of it. But fear wasn't enough, Richard also had to be taught that Chris owned and loved him and it was the truth. He was filled with love for Richard and he had to make Richard feel it. Richard couldn't trust him at the moment but Chris had plans for fixing that. He was going to scene Richard every day and let him fall into the kind of space he loved, and that would make their minds to become one so Richard would know in his bones that Chris truly and utterly loved him. 

Now it was time for some serious aftercare and Chris was looking forward to it. Richard had to be pampered before going through the next phase of his training. Chris loved seeing Richard happy, he wanted him to be happy but only in his true place could he be happy. A happy and sexualy satisfied with moderate bratty and a little girly attitude Richard was a massive turn on and a huge satisfaction for Chris. He loved it far more than shoving a penis plug up his bunny's pretty cock. He had enjoyed doing that to him, no doubt, but fucking Richard's ass was a lot hotter than fucking Richard's cock. 

He kissed Richard's shoulder and unchained his cuffs, then rolled him onto his stomach and chained his hands above his head to the bed. Richard stirred and opened his beautiful eyes. Chris watched his profile from above and saw his eyes widened in fear and he tensed his body. Chris leaned and kissed his temple. “Shhh… I'm not gonna hurt you now, baby. Relax sweetheart, I want to make love to you.” He whispered and Richard visibly relaxed but was still a bit tensed, probably because he thought the hurting part wasn't over yet. Chris kissed the trail of wounds he had put on Richard's skin. His upper back between his shoulder blades, the delicate dip of his spine down to the beginning of his beautiful peachy ass. The perfect little dimples on the sides of his spine on his lower back. Richard had the perfect body, he was curvy with a lean waist and lush pecs decorated with those little nipples. It seemed humanly impossible to be that beautiful, but somehow Richard was. Chris kissed the nasty looking wounds on his ripe ass and Richard winced at first but then relaxed when Chris didn't cause him pain. He kissed the painful horizontal wounds on the back of Richard's plushy thighs and climbed back up when Richard had turned into a melted little marshmallow. Chris spread his legs and knelt between them and picked up the lube. He gently lubed his boy’s pink flower little hole, then his own erection. He held his cock and very slowly entered him and felt how he was still opened up from last night, he felt Richard relaxing his hole and when he was in, his helpless bunny began clamping down on him. He focused on Richard's pleasure and pointed his leisure thrusts at his prostate. Richard couldn't push back in that position. He could hardly squeeze around Chris but he was perfectly managing it. Chris leaned in and kissed the cut on Richard's cheek and then the side of his mouth. 

“I love you, my little pet. I love you more than anything.” He whispered with too many emotions in his voice and Richard closed his eyes and moaned in response and squeezed harder around him. Good boy. Chris was on the right track, he had put Richard in this position on purpose. It was to make him feel utterly submissive and helpless, his only way was to trust that Chris was just going to make love to him. He felt how passive Richard's body was at that moment and it made him even hotter. 

“You're perfect, baby. You're beautiful and I love making love to you.” 

Richard purred quietly and made a pretty little noise as he came and it caused his wet and tight hole to spasm frantically around Chris. Chris thrusted just as slowly through the orgasm and kissed Richard's neck and sucked his earlobe until his baby came again. “Perfect, baby. Come for me, my little Rica. I love how you come. The noises you make…. Yeah… just like this.” He added with a smile when Richard moaned delicately and made a trail of small throaty noises as he came again. His insides were soft and probably very sensitive and a bit sore because of the anal hook and how Chris fucked him last night, therefore his orgasms were more repeating and intense and Chris loved each one more than the other. He also had a difficult time stopping himself from coming. 

“My beautiful bunny. You don't even know how much I love you. You're my breath, Richard.” His voice was getting more hoarse. His helpless little love came for him. Chris groaned deeply as Richard bore down on him and then tugged him in, but Chris didn't want to come, he had plans for his baby. He kissed his mouth lovingly and gently pulled out. Richard was limp again and it was beautiful. 

“One day, I will stay inside you from sunrise until sundown and make love to you all day. You feel amazing, baby. I love you, my little love.” He cooed with love and honesty and took Richard's cuffs and collar off him and stretched his arms on his sides slowly and began massaging him with almond oil. He massaged Richard's arms and shoulders, his neck and back and loved the purrs of content Richard made for him. Then, he massaged his injured ass and thighs with the sedative lotion and praised him more and more. 

“I love how your skin and muscles feel under my hands, baby. I'm in love with everything about you.” He kissed Richard's face and mouth with tenderness and then, chained his hands behind his back and put the collar and the leash back on him.   
“Let's get you into the bathroom, bunny. Don't roll on your back, it'll hurt. Get on your hands and knees and I'll help you get up.” He said and got off him. Richard groaned quietly as he obeyed, Chris helped him up and walked him slowly into the bathroom. Richard's cock was hard and there were painful looking wounds on it. 

“Baby, I won't let you come from your cock for a little while, cuz it will hurt your urethra terribly but peeing is inevitable, so try and pee slowly. I'll give you another codeine after I fed you.” He said and held Richard's cock gently over the toilet. His baby whimpered as he began peeing. He peed slowly and for long and grunted silently to the pain. After it was done, Chris kissed him soothingly. “You did great, bunny. Now kneel over the tub.” 

Richard obeyed without hesitation and it pleased Chris. He stood over the toilet and peed, then brought the enema kit out and filled the bag with warm water and some peppermint oil and knelt behind Richard who spread his knees and pushed his ass up like a good boy to give Chris a better access. Chris lubed the nozzle and put one hand on the small of Richard's back and gently inserted the nozzle and let the solution flow inside him. Richard waited patiently and obediently until the bag was empty and Chris helped him sit on the toilet. It came out almost clean but Chris gave him another one just to be sure and well..., because he liked it. Then, he took his feeble and bound bunny into the shower and washed him very gently with kisses and more quiet loving whispers. 

He dried Richard and laid him in bed and put his knee pads on him, then rolled him onto his stomach and lubed him again and put his baby's favorite butt plug up his ass, and kissed him, then led him to his cage and locked it behind him. He got dressed and left to make them something to eat. 

___________

Well! That was… interesting. Richard thought. He rolled his hips on the soft floor of the cage to move his tail inside him. He was fascinated by the fact that he just thought of his butt plug as his tail, but he had more important concerns. He was kilometers away from everything and he didn't have his clothes and phone and he was under the threat of… well… whatever else master wanted to do to him. Richard had been terrorized last night and he might be terrorized again today, or tomorrow. He was still shocked, he was constantly waiting for something painful. Then, he began thinking about what just happened. Master made love to him and wouldn't stop telling him how much he loved him. Richard couldn't understand that. How could master torment him like this if he loved him? So he probably was lying and didn't love Richard anymore. Richard felt a tight knot in his heart and a hot lump in his throat when he thought about it. Then another thought filled his brain. Master didn't have to lie. He had Richard captive, completely helpless and unable to fight back. So why would he lie about loving him? Richard remembered the things master had said last night while whipping him. ‘Did I have a safe word when I fell in love with you?’ Master wanted to stop loving him. Master loved him but probably didn't want to love him. Was Richard that terrible of a partner? He probably was. He ran the past two months in his head. He had betrayed Chris four times and one of them was kissing another man. He couldn't even realize why had he done all those things, he loved Chris, he was happy and satisfied with him. It was as if Richard unconsciously wanted to fuck up the good things in his life. Each time, he had an excuse for betraying his master, but now they all seemed like shit. Maybe he had to do something to make master actually accept loving him and not hate the feeling. Maybe if he was good, master would be good to him again. Like he was this morning. Richard loved the sex they just had, master hadn't come and it got Richard a little disappointed. He loved it when master would come inside him. But master probably had something planned for him. Richard was anxious now. What torture was it going to be this time? There was nothing he could do about it, he could only be good. But how was he supposed to be good with that amount of pain? He shivered when he remembered how hurt his poor cock was while peeing. There just had to be another way to stop this hell from happening. Richard just had to figure it out, until then… he shivered in horror thinking what else might be done to him while he was figuring out a way. 

He heard footsteps and sat up to kneel in his cage and looked down. The cage opened and master ordered him to crawl out, Richard obeyed without hesitation. Hesitating was what got him into this mess in the first place, besides, whatever was going to happen to him, would happen to him whether or not he consented, so why not try and stop over thinking? 

Master led him into the kitchen and had Richard kneeling by the chair he turned to him and sat down and unchained and rechained his hands behind his back. Then, he clipped Richard's leash to the chair. Richard knelt quietly and stared at master's feet. He could smell hot buttered toast and salami. His mouth was watering and he was very hungry which got an embarrassing growl out of his stomach. He heard master chuckle and he spoke with a gentle tone while fondling Richard's hair. “Oh, my baby's hungry, but you gotta earn your breakfast, bunny. Here… show me what you are good for.” He unzipped his jeans and took his semi-hard cock out for Richard. So master would starve him if he didn't do a good job? Richard leaned in and got to work. He decided to show master how good he was at this, maybe it would remind him of why he should love loving Richard. He did his best with tied up hands, stuffed his throat and constricted it, then licked and sucked master's balls for a long time and heard the man hiss in pleasure with Richard's hair in his grip. 

“See, little boy? You know you were made for this. For serving me on your knees with your mouth.” He breathed with a wicked voice. Richard found himself getting painfully hard again from those words, his cock hurt and he sucked master harder and tried to forget about himself. He concentrated on giving pleasure with all he had and judging by the ragged breathing and occasional groans, he knew he was doing a hell of a job. Richard hummed quietly when he tasted master's precum, then, he pulled out before coming and Richard thought master was going to come all over his face again. It didn't matter anymore, nothing he could do about it anyway, so he lifted his head up and closed his eyes to give master access to his face, but it didn't happen, though he heard master's heavy breathing which meant he had come. Richard was puzzled but he still didn't move. “It's fine, bunny, open your eyes and lick my cock clean.” 

Richard opened his eyes and cast them down and obeyed, but was even more puzzled when he saw a small glass bowl in master's hand. He had come into the small bowl. Richard was confused but he didn't react and just kept his head down. He heard the toast getting cut to pieces. He was so hungry and he was beginning to feel dizzy from it. Master held a glass of juice with a straw in it near Richard's mouth and ordered him to drink. Richard drank half of it with eagerness and felt his blood sugar going up. Master took the glass away and patted Richard's hair. “Here's your food, my slave. You can look at the table and eat.” 

Richard looked up to the table and had a hard time suppressing his gasp with what he saw. Six small pieces of toast were lined up on the edge of the table with salami cuts on top of them and they were partly dipped in…. in master's cum! Richard swallowed. That was his chance to be good and not resist or hesitate, plus, he was very hungry so he went for the first piece with his mouth. He kept telling himself that it wasn't a big deal, he always swallowed master's semen and even loved it. So, dipping food into it shouldn't be a problem, but he knew he was bullshitting himself. It was humiliating on a completely non-human level. But again… there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Refusing to behave would mean getting whipped and hooked by his ass to his own neck and of course, staying hungry. At least if he obeyed, everything would stay calm and master would be kind and loving. They ate in silence, Richard off the table and master from a plate. When Richard's toasts were finished, he was still hungry and he had already spotted the packet of cigarettes next to master's crop on the table. Richard was dying for a cigarette. 

“Want more?” Master asked casually and sipped on his coffee. Apparently, coffee was bad for bunnies because Richard only got the juice. 

“Yes, master.” His voice came out scratchy, probably from screaming too much last night. Master dipped some more toast in the small amount of leftover semen and this time fed Richard with his hand until Richard bowed his head down to indicate he was full. 

“This is how your food will be until I decide you're behavior is good enough for being fed with clean food and I will know if you pretend to behave and I won't tolerate it. Understood?” 

“Yes, master.” 

“Also, from now on, you have to earn your privileges such as smoking and eating and speaking by obeying and taking whatever I give you. Pain or pleasure. Understood?” 

“Yes, master.” 

“Good pet. Now, come here, I want to kiss you.” 

Richard stood on his knees and closed his eyes and waited to be kissed. He lost himself in the hard demanding and loving kiss before he could get a chance to think about what he just said yes to. After the long kiss, master tucked his cock back his pants and got up to clean up the kitchen. Richard knelt there the entire time thinking. It really didn't matter if he said yes or not, it seemed to be the way things were now. He would only make his miserable life more unlivable by not obeying the man completely. He couldn't accept the situation mentally right at that moment, he had to start with pretending and ease into it and find a way to hide the pretending from master. He was still terrified of this new side of master. He was so used to being spoiled and petted and taken care of just like that morning that he was finding it terribly difficult to cope with the new and unpredictable situation. 

After master was done with the kitchen, he picked up the cigarette and ashtray and his crop and left. Richard heard noises, then he heard the cabin’s door being opened then, shut and after a few minutes opened again. Master came back in the kitchen and rechained Richard's hands in front of him and led him outside on a fluffy picnic blanket. Richard saw a bunch of things on the blanket and among them were the dreadful metal hook and the lube and the thick chain and the damn crop. His heart pound in his chest, but nevertheless he stayed on his hands and knees and waited for orders. Master knelt behind him and pulled his bunny tail out. Richard spread his knees and arched his back down thinking he was behaving the way he was supposed to, even though he was horrified of the evil hook. “Good pet.” Master said and fondled his ass with kindness in his voice and began finger fucking him with two slick fingers. Richard smiled in a strange sense of satisfaction. Master knew he was trying. Richard pushed back on the fingers, this time it wasn't a display. It really felt good. He moaned and squeezed when master's fingers brushed over his prostate. He whimpered when the heavenly fingers were out and felt the lubed up metallic ball of the hook entering him. He took a deep breath and tried to relax and accommodate the thing, he succeeded for the most part, but it was as if the nature of the hook was painful, Richard tensed at the thought and whimpered loud when Master shoved it all the way in and smacked his ass. “Do not resist. Relax and it won't hurt.” His tone, unlike his action, was very soft but demanding. Richard obeyed and took another deep breath and realized it wasn't hurting at all then. “If you stay in position and relax your body, the hook won't hurt, but if you resist it and tense up, it'll be bad.” Master said as he clipped one end of the thick chain to Richard's leash and the other to the hook’s loop. Master began gently patting the small of Richard's back. “Arch down and push your ass up and keep your knees spread. You find that you'll feel good if you stop resisting.” He said softly. Richard didn't understand what master meant by not resisting. He wasn't resisting, he was completely helpless and was desperately trying to behave to keep master happy because a happy master would result in Richard not getting beaten up. He tried to empty his mind and loosen up his body and to his surprise, he found that not only could he breathe easy, but also the hook was feeling good if not wonderful. He tightened up around the ball and gasped when it hurt. “What?” Master asked. 

“I… I tightened up around it and it hurt, master.” It was probably the longest sentence Richard had said since yesterday morning. 

He heard master's chuckle from behind him. “Baby, you can't tighten up around everything that goes up your ass. The hook is too solid. It hurts unless you stay completely loose and motionless.” Master fondled his ass and sat next to him. Richard heard sounds of papers rubbing against each other. He tried to risk a glance at the man but pulled the chain when he moved his head and the damn thing hurt again, he yelped loud when master hit his ass with the crop. “Motionless, Richard. You're not listening.” His voice was dangerous now. Richard suppressed a frustrated sigh and stayed motionless. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” He heard master, then some movements. Master had forgotten the pill, so he gave it to him and sat next to him again. Richard's mind was running a marathon again. 

The hook was making him feel submissive and helpless. It was affecting his mind again. Maybe there was a lesson in all this, but what? The hook being solid so Richard couldn't tighten up? Or the hook would hurt unless he stayed relaxed. Or the fact that he was required to take whatever master gave him so he was given his privileges. Funny how speaking and eating were considered privileges. Then suddenly he thought about something else. The key word in all of master’s commands and actions that morning was “not resisting” and the hook really stopped hurting when Richard went relaxed and motionless. Maybe it wasn't about the hook, maybe the hook was a metaphor of Richard's new life. Maybe all would be fine if he stopped resisting. But HOW the hell was he supposed to not resist the pain of that damn piece of hell going up his cock? Then he heard his own smirking in his head. ‘It doesn't matter if you resist or not. It'll happen to you either way.’ So why not at least give up and submit to the impossible pain? Impossible pain was the keyword, how was he supposed to take that amount of pain and be alright with it? He shivered at the thought and he felt dizzy. He lowered his head involuntarily and that was when it happened again. The damn pulling of the chain and then two simultaneous pains: The hook getting pushed up him forcefully, then he gasped and master whipped his ass again. Much harder this time. Richard went motionless again. He had to find a way to stop resisting. The pill was kicking in and made him sleepy. He was served with the crop a couple more times because his head hung low and he had almost fallen asleep so the hook and the crop… again and again… 

______

Chris watched as Richard's body tensed and relaxed and tensed and relaxed again. It was like he could hear Richard's brain and see the effects on his body. He had to correct his pet with the crop and stop him from falling asleep. He had used the anal hook to teach Richard a lesson, and knowing how smart he was, Chris was hoping he'd learn it. He wanted to make Richard realize that if he surrendered to Chris and his will, all would be fine and both of them could be happy and in peace. He had been telling Richard since the first time they negotiated that if he'd give up control and let go of all of himself and leave himself in Chris's hands, everything would be fine. Richard had succeeded only partly, but the rest of the time, it was difficult for him to submit and that led Chris to decide on breaking Richard's psyche. He had realized after Richard left him that his submission was purely physical thereby unreal. The submission had to be mental and unconscious even. All Richard's problems were rooted in the fact that he thought their lifestyle was just a kinky game. Chris would teach him the truth. The truth of how serious this was. If he could get Richard's mind to submit to him, he had won. Chris knew that once the mind believed in something, there was no way the body could fight it. Richard had to understand, to realize in his bones and with every nerve in his mind that Chris owned him, and only then they both could be in peace. He had to believe, to truly believe that he was an object now, a fuck toy, a sex slave. He was very beloved, of course, but still… his brain couldn't be allowed to think of itself as an individual with willpower and the right to choose and resist anymore. 

Chris stopped writing. His head had been flowing with words since he had brought Richard there. He always enjoyed writing, especially poetry. Till always liked his ideas and sometimes would use them in the band’s lyrics like he did in "Alter Mann" and when Till liked someone's writing, it meant that it was the real deal. He was thinking of Richard and Richard only while writing this one. He was thinking of Richard during the entire two months they were together. He loved thinking of Richard, he loved everything about Richard. True, some modifications in Richard's behavior were compulsory but his little bunny was simply perfect and matchless in every single aspect. He looked at his pet on all fours. He was just beautiful hooked and in full bondage like that. Chris decided the training, for now, was enough, Richard looked sleep deprived and Chris didn't want to put his love’s health at risk. He unclipped the chain and gently pulled the hook out and put the butt plug up him again. He didn't want to keep Richard's little hole empty, it was an amazing reminder of what he was supposed to be used for. Chris rechained his hands behind his back and sat cross-legged on the blanket, then, helped Richard lay onto his stomach and laid his head in his lap. He massaged Richard's trembling arms while speaking to him in a low soothing voice. “You took that a lot better than last night, baby. Master is proud of his little pet. Keep up the good work and everything will be alright.” 

Richard purred for him sweetly and sleepily. 

“I'll help you smoke now because you earned it, then, I want to read you something and you can go to sleep after that.” He said and helped Richard roll on his back and put a cigarette to his lips. He lit it and held it and withdrew it while his baby smoked. Richard's eyes were closed and he looked calm and relaxed. All traces of shock and trepidation and panic were gone from his physical demeanor for now. He was well-fucked, spoiled, clean, fed and drugged and now he was smoking. Chris let him smoke another cigarette and then helped him roll onto his front side again because his arms would be hurt under his body. 

“I've been thinking of this for a while, I finally finished it and I want to read it to you because I wrote it for you, my love.” He said and enjoyed the curiosity he felt in Richard's movement. Richard opened his eyes in Chris's lap and waited. Chris began reading with all his emotions in his voice. 

“I have plans, big plans  
I am going to build you a house  
Every stone will be a tear  
And you shall never move out again  
Yes, I am going to build a little house for you  
with no windows, no door  
It will be dark inside  
No light will get in at all

Yes, I make you a home  
And you are to be a part of it all

Stone by stone I immure you  
Stone by stone  
I will always be with you

Without clothes without shoes  
You watch me work  
With your feet in cement  
You brighten up the foundation  
Outside there will be a garden  
And no one will hear you scream

Stone by stone I immure you  
Stone by stone  
I will always be with you

What a pounding what a hammering  
Outside it's starting to get dark  
All of the nails stand at attention  
when I ram them into your body-wood

Stone by stone I immure you  
Stone by stone  
And nobody will hear you scream.” He finished and glanced down at his beloved. His eyes were tightly shut and Chris heard him sniffling. His baby was crying and shivering, his beautiful skin was covered with goosebumps. Richard was now quietly sobbing and his entire aura seemed in distress again and Chris knew Richard was afraid of what he just heard. They would talk about it later. Now, his love needed to rest. 

“Shhhh….. my sweetheart. Let's get you back to your cage. You need to sleep now.” He whispered softly and helped his wobbly pet back to the cabin. He kissed his beautiful wet face and held a tissue to his nose and ordered him to blow in it. Then, unchained his hands and kissed him again and led him into his cage and locked it. He stayed there watching him until the pill made him stop his quiet tears and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot remember where I read about Chris writing the text for Alter Mann, but I'm sure I read it. Also, I'm not sure if it's true. It just intrigued me and gave me the idea to do this with "Stein um Stein" which by the way is one of my top 5 Ramm songs and seemed perfect for the plot.


	26. Chapter 26

Richard was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed, sheer darkness. He was hurt all over. Someone had plans for him, someone wanted to build him a prison and keep him there forever. Someone who used to love him so much. Now, that someone wanted to immure him in the prison’s walls. But who? Who was he? Richard couldn't remember, there were fragments, memories, pain, love, kisses, more pain… hurt… ‘no no please don't hurt me, please don't hate me… ‘ Richard heard himself begging, but it was no use… nails ramming into his body… he wanted to scream but remembered he couldn't, he was mute… his late lover would never let him leave his prison, he was naked, no way he could move, he was stuck in a cement wall, his lungs were filled with dried cement, he was going to be a brick in his own prison… he tried to open his eyes and see through the darkness, NO NO… blinding light, now his eyes were hurting, he saw a man standing above him… he knew that man. He loved that man. He was his prison guard, but Richard still loved him… he tried to call his name, the man didn't have a name, Richard only knew that he should call him master. Master… he tried to say it… the blinding light… someone was screaming, was someone else in his prison with him? Were they all bricks? Pain… pain… more screaming… the light was gone… the darkness was gone, he stared into nothingness… the screams were louder, someone was in pain… who was in pain? Someone was being broken and built back up but not as before…. A new person… no, a new thing, not a person. An animal? A mute object? No… an empty shell… a robot? No… more screaming… the sound was disturbing… it was him, it was Richard, but Richard was gone, then who was screaming? Pain… pain… where is the source of pain? SUBMIT TO THE PAIN. Someone shouted in his head… more screams… ‘please let me go… no no, don't let me go, please love me.’  
The screams were his, he tried to listen… his name was being called… “Richard? Richard?” It was the prison guard… the man who wanted him hurt and immured. 

“Richard? Wake up.” Richard was screaming again. He was ordered to wake up. He had to obey, he wanted to obey, if he didn't, he'd be in more pain. SUBMIT TO THE PAIN. He obeyed… he was broken anyway…. 

Richard's eyes snapped open with the unbearable pain in his forehead and he heard himself scream again, he was in his cage, still into nothingness. He heard himself beg between screams. “Master… please don't hate me… please don't bury me in the walls.” 

“Shhhh… calm down, Reesh. You were having a nightmare. Come on, you can come out of your cage.” Richard heard master's concerned voice. He wasn't immured. Yet. It was a nightmare. He sucked the air in loud huge gulps and his screams went away. He got up with difficulty and crawled out of his cage and moved into master's arms who was waiting for him by the cage’s door. His forehead was hurting even more and he began sobbing uncontrollably. He clutched to his prison guard and sobbed loudly. He remembered he wasn't allowed to speak, but he did a few seconds ago. He didn't care about the punishment anymore. Master would do to him whatever he wanted. Richard didn't have a say, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He just wanted to…. He wasn't sure what he wanted, so he just sobbed in his master's tight embrace. The man's arms were wrapped so tightly around him, he thought he might suffocate, but that didn't matter either. He just kept sobbing. 

“Shhhh… it's ok, my love. It was a nightmare. You're awake now. You're alright.” Master said in a soothing low voice. Richard's sobs subsided gradually, but he was still in the space that the nightmare had created. He could still feel the concrete in his lungs. He breathed deeply in master's chest. His breaths came out full of shaking hitches and another lump in his throat broke and more tears… 

“Baby, let me go get you some water and ice for your head, ok? I'll lay you in bed. Come on.” Richard didn't even think about getting up to his feet. He wanted to be as non-human as possible. All his insecurities and fears would rush through him if he was anything more than a pet at that moment. Richard crawled over to the bed and climbed, then lay on it and curled into a ball and put his hands between his thighs trying to make himself as small as possible, and waited for his leash to be locked to the bed. Master kissed his temple softly and locked his leash and left the room. 

____________

Chris walked out of the bedroom, thinking of what just happened. Richard had been asleep the entire day, and Chris was checking the furniture and the toys when he heard Richard screaming. He ran to the bedroom and Richard was squirming into the cage while babbling between shouting. His babbles were mostly incoherent, Chris could only distinguish the word “No” He had ran to Richard trying to wake him up, but he only startled out when he hit his head to the wooden bars. 

Chris knew how insecure Richard always was about believing that he was loved and now Richard was not only too insecure but terrorized and in distress as well. Maybe, the reason he was still resisting was that in his subconscious he could not yet believe that Chris loved him. Chris knew what caused the nightmare. The text he read to Richard. He thought Chris wanted to bury him in the walls! Chris couldn't help but smile at Richard's naivety. “My poor bunny.” He whispered to himself and hurried out of the kitchen with some ice wrapped in a towel and a bottle of water.   
He entered the room. Richard was a small curled up shivering mess on the bed. Chris sat next to him and put the ice towel on his forehead where a small lump was coming up. Then, he put the bottle to Richard's lips and gently helped him drink. Richard had kept his hands on his sides, reliant only on Chris's help to drink the water. He looked like an infant drinking formula out of a baby-bottle like that, face still wet with tears, eyes closed, small hitches in his throat while swallowing the water. Chris smiled when Richard made a small noise indicating he had enough. Chris put the bottle on the nightstand and gently touched Richard's cheek. Chris could tell, Richard needed to be petted right now. He needed a escape and Chris decided to give him that while reassuring him that whatever he saw was just a nightmare. He stood up and got undressed, then, unlocked Richard's leash and lay next to him holding his naked form into his arms and whispered quietly. “Whatever you saw in that nightmare means nothing. My innocent bunny, I don't want to bury you in the walls, I love you. I will keep you here and train you in anyway I see fit until I'm certain you know this is real and you don't resist me or doubt me anymore. All of it is because I love you and this is the only way I can have you. You can never forget that. We're here to make sure that you will never consider our life together a game which can be finished whenever you want it to. We're here to make sure that you know I own you and I can use you in every way I like and you don't have a say in any of it.” Chris waited to see if Richard's body would tense up, but his only reaction was to cling harder to Chris. He smiled with satisfaction and held him tighter. Richard's mind was as messed up as Chris had intended it to be. Only a messed up mind could be reprogrammed. The next step was emptying Richard's mind of all his doubts and hesitations and resistance. The only emotions left in his mind during this step should be fear and love. The fear was definitely there, now it was time for love to place itself as well and after that would come the reprogramming stage. After a few minutes, Chris gently pushed Richard on his back and got up. Richard's eyes were still closed. Chris chained his wrists above his head into the o ring and locked his leash to the bed again and was very pleased when Richard spread his legs wide for him. So lust was there as well, good. Controlling Richard through his sexual needs was so sweet and fun. Chris knelt between Richard's legs and picked up the ice towel from Richard's head and bent to kiss the small lump, then his cheeks and his mouth. He spent a long time making love to Richard's mouth and Richard replied enthusiastically. Chris moved down and began loving Richard's nipples with his mouth. He sucked them and kissed them, licked his pecs and groped them only to have his bunny make small noises of pure pleasure. He wanted to keep Richard in his head space so did not speak to him. He kissed down his stomach and didn't touch his injured cock. Richard only needed pleasure at that moment. The pain would come later. He groped and caressed Richard's curvy thighs and kissed between them and gently pulled his bunny tail out and kissed the slick inviting pink hole and heard Richard's pretty moan. He lubed up his erection and entered the tight heat he owned very tenderly. Richard lifted his legs and moaned louder. Chris began thrusting lazily and bent to kiss Richard. He felt Richard's insides tighten up around him, his bunny squeezed and tugged him in like a good boy and moaned even more beautifully. His moans turned a bit quiet but high pitched just like Chris loved. He always took pleasure in pleasing Richard sexually, his girly moans, his needy body, the way he would squirm in bed and arch his back begging for more. His little Rica was perfect for his ego. Richard came numerously with moans and whimpers while tugging on Chris's cock with his ass and made it even harder for him to pull out, but Chris had had his own fair share of training on how to stop his orgasms in the past, but with Richard, it was a fucking difficult job. He had to, his baby needed to earn his dinner later. He gently pulled out after Richard's fifth orgasm and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Richard was in subspace, it was obvious and it was beautiful. He wanted to play with Richard, he had missed scening him. Obviously, most of what Chris had been doing to him since the training trip had started was some kind of a scene with the same effect, but he needed to put Richard through something more emotionally intense to get his brain even more worked up. Richard's mind was an exposed wire at that moment and Chris wanted to use it and achieve his goals. He already had the perfect plan. 

He kissed Richard again and whispered in his ear. “I want to play with my little toy.” He chose his words carefully to keep Richard in his submissive haze. Objectifying him was the best way, plus, it was fun. He got up and unrestrained Richard from the bed and helped him sit up. Richard went on his hands and knees and crawled off the bed and stayed by Chris's feet. Chris smiled and grabbed his leash leading him into the play area of the living room. 

He led Richard to the furniture he was planning on using. An upside-down large T-shaped metal device called a dildo holder impaler, the horizontal part of the T was clinched into the floor with two ankle cuffs on either side which acted as a spreader bar. The vertical part of the T which was hinged to the spreader bar, therefore, was movable, was about crotch-high and Chris had already installed a very large dildo to it, and there was a metal suspension gear mounted to the ceiling with a thick metal chain connected to both sides of a horizontal pole with a soft and wide leather handcuff clipped firmly to either side of the pole.   
Chris grabbed Richard by one arm making him stand up. He pushed the hinged dildo bar back to have space for restraining Richard. He took one of his arms and began buckling the cuff to it. Richard was just standing there looking at the floor and showed no signs of resistance, he didn't even flinch at the sight of the brutal dildo. That pleased Chris immensely and made him sure that Richard was almost where Chris wanted him to be. It was time to dig even deeper in his pet's vulnerable mind now. Chris crouched down and grabbed Richard's ankles and pulled on them, and Richard spread his legs obediently so Chris could cuff his ankles. Chris, then, walked behind Richard and pulled the impaler up and poured a decent amount of lube on the dildo and rubbed it and repeated this action until he was sure the thing was slick enough. Then, he gently lubed Richard's anus and played with it for a while until his baby was moaning prettily in pleasure. He scissored his fingers to open him up and get him ready for the very large dildo, then, pulled the impaler between Richard's legs and grabbed one ass cheek parting it, and very gently pushed the head of the monster dildo in, Richard panted and went rigid, he gasped when the head was inside, Chris trailed kisses on Richard's spine to comfort him and distract him while pushing more and more inside him. Chris's cock was thick and long but that dildo was inhumanly large, so Richard was having a tough time accommodating it. Chris knew his bunny loved being stretched open, all bottoms did, but Richard was still naturally tight so the dildo was slightly hurting him, it was alright though because Chris wanted it to hurt. He pushed almost three-quarters of the shaft inside Richard. The rest of it would be dangerous and could damage Richard's rectum and intestines, and Chris didn't want that. Richard was still panting with pain. Chris pressed himself against Richard's body from behind and began caressing and fondling his pecs and stomach and kissed his shoulders. Richard relaxed to his soft touch and breathed deeply through his nose. Good boy. Chris walked in front him and saw him casting down his eyes. Chris stepped back and watched the artwork in front of him. Richard's body was stretched in the shape of an X. The muscles in his stomach were standing sharp and his pecs were stretched to the direction of his arms. Chris couldn't resist touching him. He ran a hand over Richard's body and enjoyed making his toy writhe under his touch. He unclipped Richard's leash and threw it somewhere on the floor. He wanted Richard deprived of visual sensory so his mind would stay blank. He put a blindfold over his eyes and began playing. 

_______________

The dildo was huge! It was stretching Richard like nothing ever did before. Once it was inside him, Richard couldn't tell if it was hurting. Master kissing him and caressing him definitely helped him relax, but the thing was brutal and Richard could feel it very deep down, somewhere he'd never felt before. It made him feel utterly helpless and submissive.

Then, it was sheer darkness again, just like his nightmare. This time the lack of light was also in his head, but unlike the nightmare, he wasn't in distress. He had fears, true, but not because of the nightmare. He had fears of the man whose words and actions caused the nightmare. He could feel his mind turning into an empty can filled with fear. He was afraid but could not act on it, or to be more specific, did not want to act on it. He had no other choice, he could not stop it from happening, it was totally out of his control. Somewhere deep down the empty can of his mind, Richard did not want it to stop, because his mind knew better by now. It knew that whatever master wanted, master would get. It also knew what the reward of the pain was, so Richard shut his mind off completely and waited. 

He felt the pointy tip of something tracing from his clavicle and his chest and down on his stomach and his hard injured cock. It was the cane, Richard knew. It was the same touch the rapist’s whip had. The thought surprised Richard. It wasn't bothering him anymore. It felt like something that happened a million years ago. Richard snapped out of the thought when master lightly whipped his chest. Then, he ran the cane around Richard's nipples and gently hit him there. It was light and teasing and good even. Then, the cane moved to his backside and master began whipping his ass slowly warming him up. Richard was falling into the lucid dream again. He could predict every single lash and its increasing intensity. His brain knew it was hurting but for some reason it was refusing to send pain signals to his skin and Richard was grateful for it. His ass cheeks were tensing up to protect themselves from the pain and it caused Richard to involuntarily tighten up around the immobile dildo and feel the intense pain/pleasure it caused. Richard heard himself yelling. The cane was really hurting now, but it didn't matter. Richard was too deep in it to care. He had to let go, didn't he? He had to stop his mind from resisting. He remembered every single time when he had let go and given up to master … memories flooded his brain. They were his best memories with master. He was loved so much, he was loved like never before. He was happy, master was happy and he rewarded Richard all the time. Richard loved it. Why resisting? This man wanted him but in a certain way, a way that made Richard's life so bright and happy. Why not stop resisting now? Why not stop doubting master's love? Richard was screaming now. He hadn't even noticed that master was whipping his thighs now. It hurt so bad but Richard had some thinking to do. His brain got to work and stopped sending pain signals again. It was as if there were two of him. The one on the outside feeling the impact of the cane, and the true Richard right at the core. The Richard who wanted to let go, needed to let go because of the outside Richard. Because he could not take the mental pain anymore. He wanted it to stop. The physical pain? Didn't really matter anymore. Richard didn't want the mental one. He knew… he was sure that the only way of stopping it was to let go and not resist or hesitate or doubt anything with master. His master. The man who loved him, the man who didn't have to lie about loving him, but he kept saying it. So maybe he truly loved Richard. Maybe Richard was wrong the whole time. 

Richard knew what to do now. He had to become one with the outside Richard, to let himself be broken by his master. If master would break him, Richard's pieces would be mixed together and the new Richard wouldn't feel the immense mental pain anymore. He had to let himself be broken. He wished master would break him right at that moment. Richard focused on the cane. It was playing with his cock now. His member was very hurt. Master whipped the head of his cock and Richard wailed in pain. It was alright, it was part of the process of breaking him. Master ran the cane over Richard's erection and whipped him there until Richard was wincing and screaming. The wincing only caused the dildo to hurt more, but it didn't matter as well. He was being broken. Master wanted him like that, so it was ok. Master poked his balls with the tip of the cane. Richard felt the built of orgasm in his belly. He knew his urethra was going to be hurt. He remembered the pain, he knew what he was about to feel and when he felt it, he let go of himself, he let go of Richard. Every drop of semen burning and hurting… good, let him break. It was so satisfying, the feel of not resisting, not doubting, not taking responsibility for the pain. Richard was happy, so happy and hurt. It was agonizingly pleasurable and mind shattering. He heard himself laugh so loud, so happy. The broken pieces were laughing. How was he going to be built back up again? He felt a slight pang in his stomach. Was he ever going to be built back up? His hysterical laughter turned into tears. Each broken piece of Richard was shedding tears. Maybe master would protect him. Master was the source of everything for him. Master could cause him pleasure and pain and smiles and fears and tears. So perhaps he could also build Richard back up. Master was the one who broke him anyway. Master had just broken him and he did it for Richard's sake, master was fighting Richard for Richard. No matter the pain he was inflicting, he would always alleviate it with love. Richard cried and laughed… he was standing above and watching his own shattered pieces. Then, suddenly he felt a soft touch on his face. Master…. Richard smiled. It was the man who owned him, the man who could do to Richard as he pleased. The man who could whip him and kiss him without needing a reason and now he was kissing Richard. Richard's voice hitched in his throat as he purred into the kiss. He kissed back, hard. He wanted to show his master that he was broken down for him. There was no resisting anymore. He heard the cane dropping on the floor and master was holding Richard's face, kissing him passionately. He knew. Master knew what just happened to Richard. Master slowly broke the kiss so they could breathe. Richard heard his owner’s voice in his ear. He sounded so honest and ardent and full of emotions. “I… have never been so proud of anyone like I'm proud of you now. I have never loved anyone like I love you, and I can never love anyone else this way.” Richard smiled and breathed deeply. 

Master let him go. Richard wished he wouldn't. But it didn't matter, nothing Richard wanted mattered. Only what master wanted was important and that was ok. Master went behind him and very gently began pulling the dildo out of him. Richard whimpered and relaxed his insides to help. He felt unsatisfyingly opened up. He felt his tail entering him. It felt so small. “Bunny, tighten up around this and you'll feel better.” Richard obeyed and as always, master was right. Though Richard was sore but kept tightening up around his tail. Master was uncuffing his ankles now. He helped Richard close his legs. Richard's groins were hurting and he whined when he closed his legs. 

“Bunny, lean on me and I'll uncuff your hands.” Master whispered after clipping his leash back. Richard obeyed again. If he wasn't leaning on his master, he would fall for sure. He was too wobbly and his crotch was on fire but he was too numb to notice. Master half carried him to the bedroom and laid Richard's sore body on the bed and gave him another oxycodone. He locked Richard's leash to the bed and chained his wrists together above his head. Richard spread his legs thinking master wanted to fuck him and he was right. He felt master kneeling between his legs and leaning in. He kissed Richard's cheeks and jaw. Then his mouth, and Richard felt his fluffy tail being gently pulled out of him. He squeezed the muscles in his rectum to make himself as tight as possible. Then he was folded in half with his legs bent to his chest and master entered him. Master began whispering in his ear in a low husky voice. 

“You won't resist me anymore.” 

Richard shook his head and moaned loud when master hit his prostate just the way Richard loved. 

“You know your place now.” 

Richard nodded frantically while moaning to the intense pleasure. He clamped down as much as his sore ass let him and before he knew it, he was coming all over his master's cock. He couldn't arch in this position and it intensified his orgasm. 

“You're my beloved slave.” 

“Mmmm Hmmmm….” Richard made unintelligible noises. His mind was filling up. He was fathoming the fact that he was a slave… no no. He was master's slave. 

“You exist for my pleasure.” Master whispered and Richard nodded again while moaning and coming from his sore prostate. Master's cock throbbed hard inside him and Richard loved the feeling. He bore down and squeezed until master came inside him with a deep sexy groan. Richard smiled in serenity when his legs slid around master's sides. He had missed it so much. He was deep in his favorite trance again, hypnotized. Master gently pulled out and brought Richard's cuffed hands down in front of him and gently removed the blindfold. Richard kept his eyes closed. He was about to pass out from the heavy physical exertion and the pill. He could feel a distant muffled pain and knew it would be unbearable if it wasn't for the pill. Master lay behind him and spooned him just the way Richard loved. 

“Go to sleep, bunny. I love you.” 

Richard fell asleep with that sentence ringing in his head.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to shout at myself.

Chris had been awake for a while thinking and absent-mindedly kissing Richard's temple every once in a while. His baby was wiped out. He went out like a light right after Chris pulled out of him last night. Every time Chris had scened Richard, turned out to be his best experience up to that point, but last night was something else entirely. It was magical. Chris felt drugged with power, he was dripping with love for Richard the whole time and Richard felt it, too. Chris witnessed as it happened. He finally broke Richard down. He inflicted a severe amount of pain on Richard, and he took it so well and so beautiful. His shouts and screams were so honest and painful and his laughter and tears were even more exquisite and lovely. He went so deep into subspace, it might take him a long time to climb out. Chris knew there was a fight inside him. Richard fought himself off and with Chris's help he'd finally won and given up and broken down. Richard's mind was practically a dry tissue after that. So absorbent and susceptible to everything Chris would tell him. During the lovemaking after the scene, he got Richard's mind worked up even more. He remembered the shiny smiles Richard gave him after the scene, he had missed his baby's beautiful smiles. His bunny was so exhausted and limp that nothing more than that would work. Now it was time to see the effects. 

Chris picked up the lube and made a short work of lubing his erection and Richard's swollen anus. He gently pushed inside his pet and kissed Richard's shoulder while pressing his palm against Richard's belly. He loved feeling himself moving inside his bunny while spooning him. Richard groaned and woke up and pushed his ass back to Chris's crotch and tighten up around him. Chris made love to him leisurely with lots of kisses and more quiet whispers about Richard's new place. He felt Richard's arousal at his words and his baby responded to his fucking even more enthusiastically even though he was pretty sore. Chris made Richard come so many times before pulling out and saving it for his bunny's food. There was no time for dinner last night, so his bunny was probably very hungry. 

Chris rolled Richard onto his stomach and began massaging his sore muscles and the red stripes of the cane with the sedative lotion. There were no severe marks on him, but his cock was another story. After massaging some life back into his body, Chris lay back next to Richard propped up on one elbow. Richard quickly looked down. 

“It's alright, baby. You can look at me for right now.” He said kindly. Richard looked up into his eyes with those big innocent blue eyes. He was expressionless. Chris had missed those eyes so much. 

“How's your ass?” 

“Better than last night, master.” His voice was very throaty, it was barely audible. 

“It's certainly not as loose. You've closed up again, which is good. Any pain inside?” 

“A little, master.” Richard said and bit his bottom lip absentmindedly. 

“But you seemed fine just now when I fucked you.” 

“It's very deep, master. Y-you didn't reach that far.” He sounded uncomfortable now like it was difficult for him to address Chris so directly with a pronoun. 

“That's good, baby. It's nothing to worry about. Just normal soreness from the impaler. I'll take a look at it in a few minutes. Roll over, let me look at your cock.” Richard obeyed with difficulty and groaned in pain. His cock was semi-hard and there were red slashes on it. The head was irritated and Richard grunted and winced when Chris examined his genitals, he caressed Richard's stomach with his other hand to soothe him. “Shhhh, baby. It's alright. I'll take care of this, too.” He bent and left a gentle kiss on the tip and let go of it. 

“Let's take the rest of it to the bathroom.” He said and unrestrained Richard from the bed and took him to the bathroom. Richard whined when Chris held his cock so he could pee. He peed for a long time and made quiet grunts of pain. 

“Describe the pain for me, sweetheart.” He said as he directed Richard to lean over the tub and began preparing the enema bag. 

“M-my urethra doesn't hurt as much, master. Almost fine. It's the outside that hurts a lot.” His small voice echoed through the bathroom. Chris went back to him and lubed up the nozzle and gently inserted it inside Richard and set the water flow on the slowest rate to not hurt Richard's swollen insides. 

“Good, baby. That's good to hear. I can sound you again, then.” Richard flinched at his words but didn't say anything. Chris ordered him to sit on the toilet and expel the water. Richard was pale and his lips were trembling with fear. Chris flushed the toilet and told Richard to kneel again, then coated his fingers with the bruising cream to treat Richard from the inside. Then, ordered him to stand up and lean against the wall. He grasped Richard's cock and Richard mewled helplessly. 

“Who does this belong to?” He whispered in Richard's ear with a harsh tone. 

“You, master.” Richard said with a shaky voice. 

“Then I do whatever I like with it, and you can't have anything to say about it because this… this body is mine, not yours. True?”

“Yes, m-master.” 

“So relax and take what I give you. Being anxious won't help the pain.”

He grabbed the sedative cream again and squeezed some on Richard's cock. “I don't need this cock until tonight which means you can have several painless hours.” He said soothingly as he rubbed the cream on Richard's cock which stood erect and made Chris smile. His baby boy was so easy, it was adorable. Chris completely lost it when Richard blushed at his smile and had to kiss his bunny and whisper to him. "You're adorable, baby" Chris chuckled softly at Richard's lost eyes, he was probably very confused by all Chris's mood-swings. It was ok, It was part of training him anyway. Harshness and kindness, both at appropriate time.

After the shower, Chris put the restraints back on Richard and got dressed and led Richard into the kitchen. He began preparing some food and did the exact same things as yesterday regarding feeding Richard. There was not one bit of resistance in him this time. He sucked Chris to the point of coming and let Chris's cock slip out of his lips, bowed his head down and waited. After Chris prepared his semen-dipped food and ordered him to eat, Richard just opened his mouth and ate the food off the table and Chris fed him the rest with his hands and gave him a Valium to put him back to sleep later. 

After cleaning the kitchen, Chris led Richard in the living room and sat on the couch, then ordered Richard to lie down and lay his head in Chris's lap. Richard looked confused but obeyed like a good boy. Chris wanted to speak with him. He knew that Richard's breaking process had gone perfectly, but, it didn't mean that Richard's heart was wiped off toxic emotions about what Chris was doing to him. Chris needed to know all of that to plan his next moves accordingly. 

“You may speak to me now and as long as you remain polite and respectful and honest, what you say is alright with me.” He said softly and observed Richard's expression. Richard blinked in confusion and remained quiet. He looked like he didn't know what to say, so Chris decided to lead the conversation. 

“Alright, I'll start. Tell me how you are feeling? About everything that's happening to you.” 

Richard swallowed and breathed before speaking. “I… I feel confused and guilty and scared and regretful, master. And… and unsafe.” 

“Ok, let's go through them one by one, baby. Why are you confused?” 

“I don't understand anything that's happening to me, master. You call me your baby, but then you hurt me. You love me, but then you whip me because I was falling asleep from the pill. You… you take care of my wounds and then you say that you want to… to sound me again, master.” He trailed off and looked down. 

“Look, Richard. You are my baby and I do love you. That's why I have to train you. There's a set of behaviors that I require of you. This trip is all about that, only by behaving the way I want and being honest about it, we both can be happy. If either of us isn't happy, then we both would be unsatisfied and in constant mental arguments with ourselves.” Chris thought he might as well be honest with Richard. 

“You wouldn't be doing this to me if I hadn't left, master.” He said with a dejected tone. 

“Yes, I would. Maybe not now. But eventually, you needed proper training. I want you to be happy in your place. You were having constant doubts and hesitations about everything. You kept resisting me mentally. We couldn't be happy that way. I'm helping you get over your mental obstacles.” 

Richard looked up with wide eyes. “So it's not a revenge, master? It's not to get back at me for leaving? It's not my fault?” He asked eagerly. 

Chris smiled at him and bent to kiss him. “No, baby. The answer to all three questions is no. You're not my equal, so getting revenge or getting back at you is meaningless. Would anyone seek revenge if a toy didn't work properly? No. They would fix it.” Chris paused to see the effects of his words. Richard's eyes weren't wide anymore. His expression was one of acknowledgment. “Is this why you feel guilty and regretful?” Chris asked. 

“Yes, master.” 

“Well, don't. None of this is your doing. You are stripped off of all the power and control you may have had in the past. Your mere function from now on is submitting to whatever pleases me. But don't think for a second that this means I don't love you. I love you more than ever. That will never change.” 

“But loving me doesn't mean that you won't hurt me, master. That scares me.” He said with a small voice. Chris smiled again. This was going well. Richard was as scared and lost and insecure as Chris wanted him to be at this point. 

“I choose to do with and to you as I please. But… permanently damaging you is not something that pleases me. I want you healthy and happy and submissive. I make sure you always possess these three qualities.” 

“Is it healthy to sound me, master?” Richard asked and Chris felt a shudder running through his bunny. 

“Baby, I've been teaching and doing this sort of play for years. You think I wouldn't know if it was dangerous? You think I would've done it to you if it put you in any danger? You don't need a safe word because I'm the only safety you need. That's what you need to understand.” Chris said seriously and watched as Richard's rigid body relaxed a bit. Chris continued. “You said that I tell you I love you but then I whip you. Your perception is wrong, Richard. I whip you because I love you enough to correct you. You know by now that only by behaving properly you can satisfy me and the key to your happiness is my satisfaction.” Chris kept his tone kind and low and didn't stop playing with Richard's hair. He watched as Richard's expression changed. His baby was realizing what he was saying. It was time to make him feel safe.

“I won't be happy unless you're happy with me, master because you punish me if I'm not behaving.” Richard whispered. 

“That's true, baby boy. So next time when a punishment happens, you thank me for correcting you.” 

“Yes, master.” He swallowed and said with a melancholic tone. 

“Is there anything else you need to say to me, my little one?” 

Richard stayed quiet for a few seconds. “No, master.” He finally said with drowsy eyes and yawned. 

“Alright then. You may not speak anymore unless I order you otherwise. Let's get you back to bed. You need to sleep.” He helped Richard up and led his crawling bunny into bed. Chris decided to skip the cage, for now, so he could take care of Richard in case of another nightmare which was very unlikely to happen. But still…. Safety first. He chained Richard's collar to the bed and lay next to him and kissed him, Richard was relaxed against him. The pill didn't take long to work and Richard fell easily asleep. Chris stayed with him for about two hours and took a nap. 

***

He woke up and gently pulled his arm from under Richard's head and went to the living room. He began cleaning up and sterilizing the toys with industrial alcohol and the penis plug in a pot of boiling water and with too much precision. It took a couple of hours, but it was necessary. He smoked and drank some vodka and thought about the things Richard had said. Chris had set him on the right path and not one word he told Richard was anything but the truth. If he was happy with Richard's behavior, then all would be good. It was that simple and Richard would eventually realize that. 

Chris remembered he hadn't been checking their phones since yesterday. He went to the living room’s closet. Richard had many missed calls and texts from Till and Heidi. Chris himself had several missed calls from Laurie and Michael and of course, Till. He decided to call Laurie first since it was probably about what happened to Richard. He dialed his friend's number and she picked up with the second beep. 

“Mein Gott, finally. Are you alive, Christoph?” She said with worry.

“Hello to you, too. Yes, I'm alive. Thanks for asking.” He said sarcastically. 

“Heidi told me what happened. How's Richard?” 

“A lot better. He's coping pretty well. How's Heidi? She was pretty shook that night.”

“How is he coping well with getting raped, Christoph? Why doesn't he answer his phone then?” She asked skeptically ignoring Chris's question. 

“Because I took it away from him. I'm working on him to help him get better.” It wasn't a lie, Chris WAS helping Richard and Richard WAS coping pretty well with the rape. 

“Christoph, I don't mean to pry, but from what Heidi told me, you lost it that night. We aren't supposed to use our guns like that. Are you sure you and he are both ok?” She asked softly and carefully. 

“I didn't use the bullets, Laurie. I should have, the bastard raped Richard.” Chris spat. 

“No, you shouldn't have. That was a wise decision. Christoph, why don't you let Heidi speak to Richard? He'll be happy and she'll be relieved.” 

“I'm training him. He can't have any contact with the outside world until I'm done.” 

“What? What kind of training is this? Christoph, don't be harsh with the poor boy. He's just been raped and scened without his consent.”

“And that messed with him, I need to wipe the effects away. And I'm taking care of him. You seem to have forgotten that I'm in love with him.” Chris said coldly. 

“That's exactly what I'm afraid of.” She said impatiently. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” But he already knew what Laurie meant. 

“Don't play dumb with me, Christoph Schneider. I've seen how you are when you have feelings for someone, or whatever the word feelings mean to you. I've seen your crazy love for that boy and it puts him in danger. Just please, don't lose control. Promise me you keep him safe. Don't do to him what's been done to you.” 

Chris squeezed his phone hard in his grip and tried to regain himself. Laurie was the only one who knew about what had happened to Chris and only because she found out about parts of the story and Chris told her the rest. She had never brought it up before, up to this point, and that made Chris angry beyond reason. How dare she compare Chris with Mathilde? Chris knew exactly what he was doing and for what reasons, that evil woman was all about torture for no good reason. 

“He's mine and I do whatever I want with him. Goodbye, Laurie.” He growled and hung up throwing his phone on the couch. He was doing what he was doing to Richard exactly for Richard's safety. Chris had to have full control and dominance over Richard, that was the only thing stopping him from misbehaving and being unfaithful. If Richard would do anything other than pure obedience, it would get him in trouble with Chris and in long-term, Chris could lose control of his temper and do something he didn't want to do. 

He paced around the room for a while and smoked, then decided to call Till and get it over with. 

“Ja, Schneider. You had me worried, man.” 

“Hey, Till. I just saw your missed calls. What's up?” 

“Not much. Came to see the family in Schwerin. Is everything alright? Richard's not answering his phone.”

“Yeah, he's good. Brought him to a cabin around Berlin. He hasn't had a chance to look at his phone.” 

“Oh… is he alright? Paul told me what happened the last night of the tour.” He sounded worried. 

“Yes, he's alright, Till. Don't worry.” Chris said patiently. 

“You didn't… do anything to him for what he did, did you?” The singer asked hesitantly. 

“I did what was necessary.” Chris replied shortly and let the annoyance show in his voice. 

“Put him on the phone, Schneider. I wanna make sure he's fine.” 

“He's with me which means he's alright, Till.” Chris was really irritated by the demanding tone. 

“You take care of him, right?” 

Chris let out an angry sigh. “Of course I will.” He said. 

“I'll see you both back home. Say hi to him for me.” 

“Ok. Tschüss, Till.” 

“Tschüss.” 

Before Chris could control his anger, he had thrown his phone to the wall and the device shattered. Chris was wincing with anger. He wanted to punch in the walls and break things around him. First Laurie, and now Till. What was it about Richard that made everyone including himself want to protect him? This was unacceptable. Chris had to be Richard's only protector. Of course, they all had different ideas of protection, but none of them knew how much Chris loved Richard. Everything he was doing was eventually for Richard's own good. Chris let out an exasperated growl and drank another large gulp of vodka. He stood in the middle of the room for a moment and tried to control his anger. It wasn't safe to be this angry around Richard when the poor thing wasn't the source of his anger. He was a master which meant before mastering anyone, he had to be able to master himself. He put the bottle down and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and get a hold of himself. After drinking a large mug of coffee and splashing cold water on his face, he felt a lot less angry and sober. He found himself needing Richard, so he decided to go with the next phase of his plan which was building Richard up from scratch, plus, playing with his most favorite toy would always make him feel better. He went to the closet to attire himself properly for the scene, then prepared the toys and everything else he needed. He dimmed the lights and picked up his crop and headed to the bedroom where his beautiful pet was asleep and ready to be woken up and used. 

_____________

 

Richard felt a soft tickle on his arms up to his neck and shoulder, he was laying on his side and kept his eyes closed, then, pulled one leg up to give master access to his ass because he thought he was going to be fucked, but he noticed that the touch felt like leather. He opened his eyes and saw master's legs in front of him covered with a pair of black leather chaps. The chaps didn't have a crotch covering part, so master's glorious cock was framed with the leather. Richard looked up carefully, and his eyes couldn't turn wider with what he saw, so his mouth fell open. Master was wearing a riveted leather chest harness with four straps crossed with each other and connected to an O ring right between his pecs, he was wearing a leather jacket over it and had his black leather crop tightly in his grip and was now running it over Richard's body and occasionally stroking lightly. Richard stopped himself before catching the man's eyes and getting himself in trouble. Master looked dangerous, evil even. He looked scary and hot. So hot. Richard felt the desire forming strongly in his stomach. This dangerous man wanted him, this dangerous man owned him, this man could hurt him, love him, pleasure him, protect him, infantilize him, and right now it seemed like his master wanted to whip him. Richard instinctively rolled on his back and took his cuffed hands above his head to give master easy access to his torso so he could whip him. Richard closed his eyes with the image of his master carved into his cornea. The first soft blow landed gently on his chest. As master warmed up his chest, Richard fell down deeper and deeper, but he could tell this one was different. Master had already broken him, but this… this was about building him back up. The blows were becoming harder and harder on his heart… his heart was the source of his need toward this man. Each blow on his chest reminded him of that and made him smile while squirming from the pain/pleasure and push his chest up to the crop. The now hard and striking blows were burning Richard away, he felt tears pooling behind his closed eyelids from the beautiful pain. Richard was a broken glass ready to be put inside a furnace and be forged as a new one after being melted in the heat of the furnace. He was feeling it. Or was he being whipped? It didn't matter, melted or whipped, the effects were the same anyway. If master wanted to whip him, he would be whipped. If this made the man happy with him so be it. 

Richard heard himself shouting from the heat. His heart was burning, with pain? With desire? Or with love? They were all the same to Richard now. Love and pain. Master's love was painful, but it was real, it was complete. It didn't need to be altered, it was already as intense as love could get. The burning love, the fire, Richard was feeling the heat even more than the times he had a flamethrower around his head. Richard could hear himself and he could feel it, unlike last night when he was being broken in two, and one piece did the thinking while the other did the shouting and the pain-feeling. He was being forged in one piece now. That was the difference and Richard focused on that, on the pain. He shut his mouth and kept it all in. The pain needed to backfire inside him, to melt him down all the way through. He was crying now as he felt the burn, the love? Ahhh… it was frustrating. They were the same. ‘Burn your heart with the love that's being given to you through the whip.’ SUBMIT TO THE PAIN. Richard breathed and felt the burning subside slowly, but he was still high. Higher than he'd ever been. The whip gradually stopped and so did Richard's cries. 

Master’s sudden whisper in his ear, startled him. “That was the hottest I've ever seen you before, my perfect slave.” Richard hummed and smiled. So master knew that Richard was burning away for him, melting down for him. Richard felt the mattress shifting down around his head, then he heard his master again. “Look into my eyes.” Richard opened his eyes and saw master straddling his head. Master brushed the tip of his cock to Richard's lips, and Richard opened his mouth without blinking. Master gently thrust in Richard's mouth while looking right into his eyes. The fact that Richard was chained and bound, the intense eye contact, the dangerous man dressed and with full control over everything, and the thick smell of leather made Richard feel more submissive than ever. He was so submissive, he didn't even think about lifting his head and sucking around the large cock in his mouth. He just lay there passively and kept his lips wrapped and let master use his mouth however he liked. ‘Let’ formed in Richard's mind just for lack of a better word, Richard wasn't in any position to let anything happen or not happen anymore. His only function now was to be used in any way this man wanted to use him. Master gently pulled out of Richard's mouth and got up. Richard watched every movement he made with too much concentration and precision. The way master's long and strong fingers moved when he was unlocking Richard's leash, the way his body looked so sturdy and straight. It was like falling in love with him all over again, while being terrified of him to death at the same time. Richard rolled onto his heaving and burning front-side and got on all fours. He crawled out of bed and was led to the living room. Richard wandered what furniture master would use tonight, not that it mattered. It was absolutely master's decision. 

“Get in the swing, my love.” Richard heard master and obeyed automatically. He stood up and lay in the comfortable soft leather swing. Master cuffed each of Richard's arms and legs to one of the chains suspending the swing from the ceiling. Master pushed the swing gently and Richard was flying. Richard closed his eyes and let his head float away. He felt a muffled pain on his genitals, it felt like Master was lightly whipping his genitals. The effects of the sedative cream on his cock were long gone, so the sensation felt odd and not too painful. Maybe it was because of his subspace. Master once called it bunny space for Richard. Richard smiled to the memory. He felt something rather cold rubbed around the tip of his cock. It tickled and made him giggle shortly until his giggles turned into uncomfortable whines as he felt something lean and knotted pressed against his cock hole. He writhed but wasn't able to move much. The thing felt different than what master sounded him with the first time. 

Master spoke in his ear again, with a voice completely suiting his evil attire and dominant personality. “You're gonna be a good boy for me, aren't you?” 

“Mmhmm, yes, master.” 

“Good.” 

If this was a test of not-resisting, Richard had every intention of passing it with flying colors. He breathed deeply and waited for the sound to penetrant his cock. He felt the slick tip pressed against the tight entrance of his urethra. He breathed deeper and deeper as it ripped its way through Richard's most vulnerable member. Richard shouted in pain, it was terrible. Stinging, burning but then… he tried to breathe again, just like he was taught. He concentrated on the pain, it was different. The device felt different. There was no uncomfortable metal ball at its tip, and there was no ring stuck behind his glans. The length of it felt like it had several small knots. The pressure of the knots were the extremely sensational parts. When it was fully in and was about an index finger long, master began thrusting it slowly. Richard gasped to the feeling. It felt like orgasming nonstop and without ejaculating like the orgasm was being drawn out of him. Richard concentrated on it again and shoved himself deeper into the pit of submission. He couldn't hear his own shouting anymore because there was none. It was only soft whimpers with occasional quiet sighs. It wasn't pain, it definitely wasn't pleasure. It was submission. It was how helpless Richard was. How he was being built back up, being forged into obedience. His pleasure, his pain, his peace and distress, none of it was in his control. Master controlled everything. The sound stopped moving and Richard felt lube being smeared in and around his asshole. Then, master slowly entered him and synced his thrusts with the sound. The sensation was everywhere. Master hit Richard's prostate with each stroke. At this point, Richard had no idea where the pain stopped and the pleasure began. He came hard from his ass and felt like he was flying into the sun, burning, warmth, good, painful. SUBMIT TO THE PAIN. And Richard did as he came again. He cried out even louder when master pushed a slick finger forcefully up Richard's already filled hole. Master stretched him even further with the second finger. Richard whimpered and gasped. Master thrust up him to get him used to the sensation. The third finger felt actually so good, so painfully good it made him come again. The burning in his urethra was now completely muffled and he was just feeling the drawn-out orgasms. He concentrated on his stretched anus again. It was hurting so good, he was being built back up so nicely. 

“You can take more for me, can't you, my sweet boy?” Master’s voice again. Richard had no idea what could ‘more’ possibly mean, but it didn't matter. Master wanted it. Richard moaned loud in response, he wasn't able to form any words. He felt master's fingers withdrawing so he loosened up to ease the process. 

“That's it. Relax and stay loose, I'll guide you through it.” Master soothingly stroked Richard's thighs and stopped thrusting the sound. Richard's load of semen was waiting to be shot hard behind the blocked urethra. Richard whimpered loud when he felt something seeking a painful entrance to his ass right next to master's cock. It felt like… another cock?! It was a dildo. Master wanted Richard to accommodate a second cock inside him. Richard breathed and then cried out as the not so large dildo was being pushed up him. He did his best to stay loose and not tense up. He shouted when the sound was being thrust in his cock again. “You're doing amazing, my love. My perfect boy. I'm proud of you.” Richard's shouts turned into moans when he heard the loving praise. He came again and wailed when his ass spasmed automatically. Master's cock twitched inside him as he thrust against the dildo. Master was very close, Richard knew. He knew those hot and heavy grunts. The sensation was everywhere, too much, Richard thought his burning heart could explode. Richard felt two simultaneous orgasms at the same time. He came from his prostate when master's cock throbbed and twitched again, then, master gently pulled the sound out of Richard's urethra and made him gasp, Richard's eyes snapped open and he arched his back automatically. He shot harder than he ever had, burning hot, his cock was on fire and his semen seemed and felt never-ending. When his release finished, he had forgotten how to breathe. He was a gasping, trembling and writhing mess and then master came inside him with a deep groan. Richard didn't realize the source of the moans and grunts was himself. He felt the dildo getting pulled out very gently. He felt so loose, so uncomfortably loose, and he was too sore and worn out to be able to tighten up. After master pulled out, Richard felt ticklish inside and then between his ass cheeks. Master's come was dripping out of him. Before he could fathom any further, master began kissing him. Richard kissed back eagerly, he hummed and all he wanted was to hold onto his master with all four limbs, but he was chained to the swing. Master kissed him passionately while caressing Richard's stomach and burning chest. Master kissed him just the way Richard loved best, like he was his master’s center, his everything. Master gently pulled away and kissed Richard's cheeks and chin, it was then, that Richard realized he needed to breathe. Master looked into his eyes. Richard couldn't stop the small contented noises from leaving his mouth while gazing back to the man who owned him. Master smiled at him. A bright happy smile which made him look even more attractive in those evil clothes. “You're beautiful.” Master said and fondled Richard's hair. Richard knew he had a silly smile on his face but didn't care. Master was happy with him, and master's happiness equaled Richard's silly smiles. 

Master began uncuffing him from the swing and helped a weak and trembling Richard out of the swing. He didn't let Richard kneel, instead wrapped one arm around Richard's waist and half carried him to the bedroom and laid him in bed, then, locked his leash and cuffed his wrists. He left momentarily and came back with a wet washcloth and a towel. Master tenderly pulled Richard's legs apart and cleaned between his legs and his ass cheeks. Richard hummed and sighed when the frozen towel was spread across his burning chest. It felt too good. After the cleanup, master left and came back again. Richard didn't want him to leave, he just wanted to be cuddled right now, but it didn't matter what he wanted. He took his clothes off and lay next to Richard in bed with his head propped on one elbow right next to Richard. Master gave him a pill and made him drink a whole bottle of water through a straw while quietly whispering to him. “I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. You took an extreme amount of sensation so well. You're perfect now. You're at the peak of your training and you're doing incredibly great.” Richard hummed to the words while drinking the water. Master's words meant a lot to him, it showed that he knew exactly what Richard was going through, but also had to be put through. 

Master whispered to him again with so many emotions in his deep voice. “My perfect baby bunny, I love you more than words can describe. I want you now and forever just like this, my beautiful slave, my Richard.” He kissed Richard's forehead. Richard loved the last words. He closed his eyes and kept master's voice in his head. 

After kissing Richard's face, master got up and went to the bathroom. He emerged with something resembling a medical pee bag, but with a wider opening. Master sat next to Richard's hip and got the head of Richard's cock into it. “Go slow, baby.” 

Richard had never peed laying down before. It was so strange but he needed to go so bad. He whined and whimpered with the pain of his burning urethra and sobbed near the end. Master went back to the bathroom and Richard heard him peeing and washing his hands. He finally lay and cuddled Richard. He wiped Richard's tears away and kissed him lovingly again for a long time. After pulling away, he removed the towel from his chest and gently rolled Richard on his side and spooned him and murmured to his neck. “I love you, my sweet Rica. You and my Reeshy both make me proud.” 

Richard fell asleep with another silly smile immediately after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter of this story gets like 250 views and only three or four comments! Writing is a two-way thing, guys. I need your feedback to know what you are thinking about the story's every aspect. So let me know, please. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your feedback, you guys. Keep'em coming. :>

Richard was feeling like a desert. Empty and yet full of deep and dangerous sand dunes trying to swallow his soul. He didn't have any time to process the things that were happening to him. He didn't have any coherent thoughts anymore. He wasn't feeling like himself. Hell… he had forgotten what it was like to feel anything other than his captivity. He was either drugged and asleep, or he was being fucked and scened. There was no time, no way to escape from his mind. Master had filled all of it, he was all over the place. There was no doubts or hesitations or resistance in Richard anymore. He had no doubts about who owned him, he knew for sure that there was no escape from this man. So there was really no point in resisting him, plus, Richard didn't want to resist anymore. That part of his personality was long gone. Master was the one who would decide Richard's fate from now on. It had been twenty days now. Twenty days in captivity and Richard was starting to think that he had the Stockholm syndrome. He couldn't help but feel love and need toward his master. The man who made love to him, fucked him, scened him, hurt him, massaged him, walked him around sometimes so his leg muscles wouldn't go limp and lazy, cuddled him, cleaned him, brushed his teeth, shaved him, fed him, helped him pee and shit, and beat him. Yes, all together. There were days where master would just whip Richard because he was feeling like it. One day, he had Richard sucking his cock while whipping him hard, and then that night he made sweet love to Richard after rubbing lotion on him and murmured in his ear. “I need you more than a shark needs blood.”   
Richard was way too confused to be able to fathom anything, he just knew that life as he knew it and lived it, was long gone. Everything was different. How were they supposed to work together now? Richard didn't know. Richard's entire world was summed up in his master for the past twenty days. The provider of all his needs. Without him, Richard would be nothing. Now he was sure that master loved him, but not in a regular way. Master loved him exactly like a toy, a thing, a pet. Just like he said, they weren't equals. Richard would be nothing if it wasn't for master's mercy and love. No matter the shape of that love, Richard was being taught that this certain love was all he needed in life and his duty was to be and do whatever that pleased the provider, the protector. Richard hadn't been allowed to speak for the past twenty days, eye contacts were allowed. Only, master would sometimes check in with him to make sure he wasn't in any physical danger and because of this form of treatment, Richard was feeling less and less like a human being and more and more like a… a what? A doll? Yes, a toy. No, a pet. A pet that needed affection and attention but could not be allowed to do anything for himself. Richard had complete dependency on his master now, while being afraid of him at the same time. 

Master still hadn't said anything about the start of the tour or whether their costumes and equipment’s remaking process was finished, so Richard figured it wasn't. 

On the morning of the twenty-first day, after master made love to him and took him to the bathroom to clean him and give him his enema and brush his teeth, he walked a crawling Richard into the kitchen and began preparing the breakfast while Richard knelt by the table with his hands tied behind his back. 

Master set the table and Richard could smell bacon and eggs with hot toast. He was unbelievably hungry and still dizzy from the last night's intense scene. After master sat down, Richard who knew their routine, knee-walked to him and knelt between master's legs and waited for master to bring his cock out for him. 

“Here, bunny. I know my baby's hungry.” Master said as he was unzipping his jeans. Richard purred and got to work. He could now give perfect blowjobs with his hands cuffed behind his back. Master played with his hair and fondled his cheeks while Richard was earning his food. It felt normal now, earning his food was normal, being leashed to a tree with a hook up his ass felt normal. Master had only sounded him once more time after that and Richard couldn't be more grateful, he tried his best to show it in his behavior, sadly showing it was difficult because he wasn't awake enough during the day, he could just try and show it in his sexual responses which were no hardship. He loved the way master fucked him, he didn't have to pretend or try to behave. The way master made love to him was so real and tangible that Richard would lose himself in it with all his honesty. Aside from his sexual responses, he could also be good while giving master those morning blowjobs which again, were no hardship at all. Richard loved doing that, still and always. It made him feel like he had a teeny tiny bit of control because he was able to give master that amount of pleasure. Richard was actually alright if master would have him on his knees sucking him the entire day. 

“That's enough. Good boy, Reeshy. That was excellent.” Master whispered with an out of breath voice when he produced precum and petted Richard's hair. Richard purred quietly and moved off the cock and licked his lips. Richard bowed his head down and waited as master prepared his breakfast. 

“You are a very good boy, baby. From now on, I'll feed you myself. You like that, don't you? You don't need to eat off of the table anymore.” Master cooed and fondled Richard's hair who nodded happily with a smile on his face. Master smiled back and began feeding him the delicious crispy bacon with egg and the buttery semen-dipped toast. Richard enjoyed the breakfast so much, he couldn't stop himself from making small contented noises. Master gave him some orange juice through a straw and Richard closed his mouth when he was full. Richard just knelt and waited for master to finish his own breakfast and then give Richard his sleeping pill. Richard didn't want to sleep anymore, he was sick of it. He liked the times that master would take him outside the cabin by the lake, even if it meant his ass being hooked to his collar. The weather was good and Richard always loved the sound of the lake and the birds. He had also gotten pretty good at keeping still on his hands and knees with the hook, he wouldn't choke himself anymore which meant master wouldn't whip him to correct his position and the hook was actually enjoyable most of the time. 

“It's Sunday.” Master suddenly said and it startled Richard. “No more vanilla Sundays, of course, but I still want to take you out to lunch today. You've been a perfect boy, also I think you need to be outside and have some social contacts before we go back on tour. Plus, I need a new phone. Oh and… as long as you behave, you can smoke freely when we're out.” Master said and Richard lost all ability to contain himself with happiness. He immediately leaned forward and shoved his face to master's crotch and sighed happily and kissed the soft bulge through master's jeans. He couldn't speak so this was the only way of showing his gratitude. 

“I take it you like my plan.” Master chuckled and fondled Richard's hair. Richard nodded against master's crotch and purred. 

“Good. I'll clean up the kitchen and then we leave.” Master said and grabbed Richard's jaw and bent to kiss him deeply. Richard responded as enthusiastic as possible. The kiss left his head floating in pleasure and around his lips wet with spit. Master pulled away and looked into his eyes. Richard couldn't help the stupid happy grin on his face. Master snorted and shook his head with amusement and got up after leaving a small kiss on Richard's forehead. “You're so cute.” Master said and laughed again. 

Richard was happier than he was in the last three weeks. It was funny how something as simple as going out and being allowed to smoke felt like such a reward and privilege. After master was done, he led Richard back into the bedroom and got dressed while Richard knelt in silence thinking about the day he was going to have. He would be dressed, the thought felt strange. He had been naked for the past twenty days. Master took Richard to the bathroom and helped him pee. Richard caught a sight of himself in the mirror for the first time in weeks and gasped at what he saw. He was sickly pale, his cheekbones looked more obvious and hollow than ever and his eyes were sunken. His hair was a mess. His anxious mess of eyes stared back at him with a terrified expression and all his happiness was now gone. He couldn't go out looking like this! He had no makeups with him and his nails were an even bigger mess, and he had no polish remover. Before he could criticize himself more, master led him back to the bedroom and uncuffed his hands and began dressing him ever so gently. The fabric felt irritating on his skin and now Richard wasn't sure if he even wanted to go out. He sighed. 

“Don't worry, we'll go buy everything you need first and you can put your makeup on and fix your hair in my car.” Master said as he was buttoning Richard's shirt. Richard's eyes glinted, he was happy again. Not only because he would get to go shopping for makeups which would turn his day even better than he had anticipated, also because master had noticed him and his discomfort. Maybe master was the only safety he needed after all. Master put his leather public restraints on him and they were ready to go. It was even weirder having his hands free and dangling around him awkwardly. “I like it a lot better when you're naked.” Master sighed. Richard smiled. He liked it better, too. 

Walking on his feet and having clothes on with his arms free, all felt unnatural to him and it made him anxious again. Master would walk him sometimes, very short distances of course, but he'd also had a grab of his leash, now Richard was feeling uncomfortable without a leash clipped to his collar and the other end in master's grip. He somehow was sure he was going to be lost, so he walked close to his owner. 

When they sat in the car, master fastened Richard's seat belt and began telling him about how he was required to behave in public. “You are not to speak unless I ask you a direct question, same goes for everyone else. You speak when you are spoken to. You can buy whatever I approve of and I'll pay for them. You can call me by my name when someone is close enough to hear us. Understood?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. And here's a pack of cigarettes. You can have all of it while we're out.” Master gave him a pack of his favorite cigarettes with a lighter and Richard sighed like he saw his long lost love after years. He lit one up instantly and began smoking so fast he felt dizzy. He was allowed only one cigarette a day. He smoked ten sticks on their way to Berlin. The drive through was naturally silent and Richard enjoyed it very much. He sunk into the seat and stared outside the window with enthusiasm like he was seeing everything for the first time. Every car, every person walking the streets, shops and everything else. He would jump in his seat and gasp when a car would honk. He hadn't heard any voice or noise like this in weeks. Without a word, master took Richard's hand in his and squeezed it lightly while shushing him soothingly and Richard was able to concentrate and relax again.   
Master pulled over at the sight of the first beauty store in Berlin. He parked the car in a parking lot and turned to face Richard. “Are you alright, Richard?” Another uncomfortable first in days. Master hadn't called him by his name during their time at the cabin. It was always pet names or his female name. Richard's shoulders tensed up, he wasn't liking any of it and he didn't even think about lying to his owner. 

“No, master.” His voice was trembling and he had an urge to cry but stopped himself and sniffled with his head bowed down. Suddenly, master pulled him into his embrace and gently kissed his neck. Richard sighed and melted. He wrapped his arms tightly around master's waist and shoved his face in the man's neck. Richard was shocked by his own behavior. This was the same man who had Richard imprisoned and humiliated for days, how was Richard seeking comfort in that same man? Richard wasn't supposed to hesitate, so he went into that place of safety in his mind and breathed into his master's scent and relaxed in the safety he provided. 

“I'm here, baby boy. Ok? Nothing bad will happen as long as I'm here. I won't let it, alright? Just relax and enjoy the day. That's an order.” Master said softly and broke the hug to look into Richard's eyes. 

“Yes, master.” Richard said and he was actually feeling a lot better now. 

“I can't hold your hand cuz someone might recognize us but walk by my right side, ok? You're safe, my love. It's just a store and I'm gonna buy you the things you like, so you can be happy. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Richard replied and he was feeling good again. It was as if Master had a switch for Richard's emotions and could flip it appropriately. 

“Good boy, now let's go.” Master smiled at him and exited the car. Richard did the same. He walked right by master's side and did his best not to clutch master's forearm while they were crossing the crowded street. They finally walked into the store and Richard breathed to the lovely smell. The smell of a shop would always calm his nerves, it was difficult for him to describe but it was very relaxing, especially the light music that was being played. Richard looked around the large store. “Where would you like to start?” Master asked. 

“Uhumm… I need a blusher first, master.” Richard replied. He almost never used any blusher or concealer off stage, he liked his own complexion and his skin didn't have any flaws to conceal. He would just use sunscreens but now was different. He needed to put some color on his pale face. Master led them to the section with all the blushers and picked up a tiny basket from a nearby shelf and gave it to Richard. Richard smiled happily and took it to put the things he needed in it. Richard began testing different colors of the blusher at the back of his hand. 

“May I help you, sir?” Richard heard a female voice from behind him and was startled again. He turned around and was even more uneasy for being called sir. He stared at the store clerk and then at master, and thankfully before he could try to form words, master replied politely. “No, thank you. We're fine.” 

“Let me know if you needed anything.” She smiled and left them. Richard didn't really need any help when it came to shopping for makeups. He turned his attention back to the products again and finally chose a pale peachy color blusher and a matching light toned lipstick which would be barely obvious on his lips. He, then, picked up a mascara and an eyeliner, and then they moved to the nail section and Richard picked up a bottle of black nail polish and polish remover pads, a nail clipper and a nail file. He turned to master who patiently waited so Richard could pick everything he needed. Richard now had a happy smile. 

“Done?” Master asked and Richard nodded happily. “Yes, master.”

They were walking to the cashier when Richard suddenly gasped and remembered he still needed something for his hair, he wasn't allowed to speak, but thankfully master noticed him again. “What's wrong, Reeshy?” 

“I forgot the gel, master. For my hair.” He replied anxiously. 

“Nothing to panic about, sweetie. Let's go find one.” Master gave him a reassuring smile. After Richard picked everything he needed, they went to the cashier and Richard stood aside while master paid for everything. It was then Richard realized he had nothing in his pockets but a pack of cigarettes. No money, no phone, if he would get lost, he couldn't find his way back to the cabin or call anyone for that matter and he didn't know this side of Berlin at all. The thought gave him anxiety again, he looked up at his master who was giving his credit card to the cashier lady. Richard didn't know why and he couldn't make sense of his feelings but he didn't want to lose his master. At this point, he was certain that he was nothing without this man. Master picked up Richard's shopping bags and they went back to the car. 

“Take your time, baby. It's ok.” Master told him when Richard sat in the car. Master stayed outside of the car, he leaned on the hood of the car and lit up a cigarette. The first thing Richard did, was clipping his nails and filing and removing the leftover color. He would polish them later. Then, he pulled down the sun visor and began spiking up his hair in the mirror. It felt strangely perfect and rewarding. Richard realized that it actually was a privilege. Master didn't have to make Richard happy. He had Richard on his hands and knees anyway. He could just not give a shit about Richard's messed up nails and hair, but he did. He took Richard shopping and now was giving him time and privacy so Richard could take care of his appearance. Just like a perfect gentleman would act toward his beloved lady. Richard smiled to himself while he was applying the eyeliner onto his eyelids. Master wasn't cruel at all. 

_______________

Chris stayed outside of the car with his back to Richard, so he would not haste through what he was doing and could feel comfortable. Chris knew this kind of stuff were among Richard's favorite activities and always made him calm and happy especially now that he was in this state of mind, his bunny needed calm and happy and Chris loved giving him those feelings as much as he loved whipping and fucking and feeding him and giving him enemas. He just loved doing things to and with and for his perfect slave. He also felt tremendously satisfied with Richard's reactions to being outside. All his jumpiness and anxiety were proof that his training was going perfectly. He smiled when he remembered how his poor bunny melted in his arms right before they got out of the car. Richard was in the exact state of mind that Chris wanted him to be. His resistance was finally broken and he was overly comfortable with recognizing Chris as the source of all his needs, his safety, and his pain. He basically was in a constant and intense form of subspace. 

Chris heard the car door and turned his head only to see his Rica even prettier than an hour ago exiting the car. Chris thought Richard was utterly beautiful with or without makeup but if Richard would like himself better this way, it was fine with Chris. He liked making Richard feel good. Richard's cheeks had a faint color on them and his big blue eyes seemed even bigger in their black frame of those long eyelashes and piercing black eyeliner and also in his now lean face. He was giving Chris a kitty cat look which made him want to eat Richard up in one mouth full. Richard's hair was perfectly spiked up and his lips had a fade glossy shade on them. It made his already hot mouth look even more kissable and fuckable. Chris must have looked so feral and eager at that moment because Richard gave him a shy smile, bit his bottom lip and bowed his head down. Chris walked to him. “You're so beautiful and hot, Reeshy.” He whispered. Richard wasn't allowed to speak so he just smiled broadly and Chris couldn't resist it anymore. “Get in the car.” He ordered him and did the same himself. All the windshields were dark and the parking lot was quiet. Chris pulled his pretty pet into a hungry kiss and held his face in both hands and enjoyed the wet taste of his plush lips and his hot mouth. Richard's lips slightly opened up to him like the perfect flower and he responded just as hungrily and lifted his hands to hold onto Chris's forearms. Chris lightly bit Richard's tongue and got a low moan out of him. He gently broke the kiss with a smacking noise and grazed his thumb over Richard's lips. Richard's eyes were still closed as he hummed and took Chris's thumb in his mouth gently sucking it. “I wanna fuck your pretty mouth right now.” He whispered and Richard hummed and his wet lips opened and let go of Chris's thumb. Chris unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and fished out his hard cock. His bunny bit his lips and smiled then bent his torso over Chris's seat.   
“Ahhh…” Chris let out a sigh when Richard's hot lips were wrapped around his cock and the silky mouth took his cock to the root. Chris loved Richard's moanings while his mouth was filled with Chris's cock. He was telling the truth about loving to suck Chris and his immense improvement in morning blowjobs was another proof of that. Richard sucked his balls and licked the underside of his cock. Chris put one hand on Richard's neck gently rubbing it. After Richard bobbed his head a few more times, Chris tenderly pulled him away. Richard sat back in his seat trying to catch his breath with his slack mouth slightly opened. Richard was so beautiful, Chris had to thrust in his throat a few times, but he didn't want to come. He grabbed Richard's jaw and kissed him hard and for long again, after he pulled away, his baby had a big goofy smile on his face and his eyes were half-drunk. Chris chuckled at how adorable Richard was. “I think you should renew your lipstick, cute little lady.” 

Richard blushed at his words and put on some more of the lipstick again. After that was taken care of, Chris drove to a tech shop and bought a new phone for himself. Then, he took his little lady to lunch at a small cozy restaurant and Chris chose to sit on the terrace so they could also smoke. The waitress brought two menus and left after handing them. Chris was extremely pleased when he saw Richard not even touching the menu. He just put it on the table and sat back in his chair and looked down waiting for Chris to order for the both of them. His baby was on his best behavior, and Chris couldn't help but be proud of his own handmade perfect slave. Chris decided to order chicken Parmesan, it was one of Richard's favorite dishes and Chris liked it as well. Plus, it would be great with the matching red wine. The waitress came back with two glasses of ice water and took Chris's orders. Richard glanced up for a second and looked back down. Chris knew what he needed so he gave him permission. “You can drink your water, Reeshy.” 

Richard picked up his glass and drank it thirstily. He lit up a cigarette after that and smoked in silence. Chris loved the delicate way Richard would smoke. He watched him the entire time and knew his gaze was making his pet uncomfortable but Richard was too adorable to not watch. The food arrived and Richard picked up his utensils, he was switching his fork and knife in his hands constantly while trying to eat and looked utterly lost and pale. He tried to cut the chicken when suddenly his fork slipped out of his hand and dropped onto the floor with a loud noise. Richard tsked with frustration and sat back in his chair covering his face with his hand. Chris leaned forward with a frown. “What's wrong, Richard?” 

“I don't know, master.” He sighed loudly and shook his head. “I can't eat.” 

“Why not, baby?” Chris asked him with concern because Richard looked even sicker and he was also trembling. Richard covered his mouth and his eyes turned wide and he got up running out of the terrace.

__________

Richard ran to the bathroom and went into the first stall, he knelt on the floor and let his intestines out. He threw up his breakfast and the two or three morsels of chicken he had just downed. He cried out in pain and his stomach growled painfully as he heaved again. He felt a hand on his back gently massaging him. Master was there. Richard sighed and coughed painfully, it hurt his throat and made him spit. Richard whimpered, his nose was runny and his face was wet with his tears. 

“Shhhh… it's ok, baby. That was all you ate today. Let's get your face washed up.” Master said in a soothing tone and helped Richard up after flushing the toilet. Master took him to the sink and helped him wash his face. Richard glanced at himself in the mirror, he looked even worse than he did that morning. He just wanted to cry and go back to the cabin and be naked and asleep. He spat the leftover water in the sink. Master took some tissues and dried Richard's face, he also cleaned the black running mascara from Richard's cheeks, then squeezed Richard's nose gently in another tissue ordering him to blow. Richard obeyed. He was dizzy and shaking, he leaned to master and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. “Please take me back to the cabin, master.” He sobbed the words out before remembering he wasn't asked a direct question. He tensed up in fear, but master just shushed him and kissed his hair. “I told them to pack our lunch to go. It's alright, we're going back, sweetheart.” 

Richard nodded faintly. He was walking with difficulty. Master paid for their untouched and packed lunch and bought a bottle of water, then, they left. He fastened Richard's seat belt and gave him the bottle and told him to slowly drink it. Master put a hand on Richard's forehead. “You're burning. Drink some water and then you can go to sleep, bunny.” Master whispered and kissed Richard's burning temple. Richard drank some of the water, but his head was too heavy for his neck to bear it, so he just fell right into a burning sleep. 

***

“Baby? Wake up.” A soft voice gently called and Richard opened his eyes with difficulty, he just wanted to be asleep, but he had to obey his master. He groaned and tried to move. Master helped him out of the car and took him to the bedroom and began undressing him and taking off all his restraints. “A doctor is on the way, bunny. You can sleep for now.” Master told him after gently laying him in bed and covering him with a blanket. Richard went out to sleep before he knew it. 

***

Richard opened his eyes. He was in bed. Master would probably want to whip him, but Richard was still tired and dizzy and his entire body was hurting. His hand was tightly held, he turned his head and saw master looking at him with a small half smile. Richard braced himself to be whipped, but he knew he really couldn't handle it. 

“How are you feeling, my love?” Master asked. 

“Tired, master. Please don't beat me right now, please.” He begged with a trembling and hoarse voice. 

“I'm not going to beat you, sweetheart. Don't you remember what happened? You threw up in the restaurant and passed out in the car.” Master said, and Richard remembered what happened. He was feeling way too anxious and panicked at the restaurant, he didn't even know how to hold the utensils anymore. Plus, he hadn't been eating or been awake at that time of the day for days, and he had anxieties about being out all day.   
He turned his head and saw an IV stand next to the bed and it was connected to his forearm. 

“You scared me, bunny.” Master sighed heavily and bent to kiss him. He pressed his lips on Richard's forehead and then, gently kissed his mouth. Richard looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern and worry. Richard tried to lift his head up to indicate he wanted another kiss, but his head was still heavy and dizzy. He sighed with frustration. Master smiled down at him and kissed him deeply again and Richard clung to his lips. Master pulled away so they both could breathe. “You'll get more of these later, bunny. For now, tell me if you need anything.” 

“Water.” Richard mumbled with a sore throat and remembered his mouth must have smelled so bad. How had master just kissed him so deeply like that? 

“He wants water, Michael. Is it ok?” Master spoke and it startled Richard. Someone else was in the room. 

“Yes, of course. But let me check up on him first.” Richard heard a familiar voice and recognized Michael. Master got up to give room to Michael. Michael checked the IV first and then looked down at Richard with his kind eyes. He put his hand on Richard's forehead. 

“Open your mouth, sweetie.” He ordered. Richard's eyes turned wide and he looked up at his master who was standing behind Michael. 

“Michael is a doctor, bunny. Do as he says.” Master smiled. 

So doctor during the day, weird party thrower during the night? Richard thought and opened his mouth. Michael put a thermometer in his mouth and waited. 

“So, you're a bunny, huh?” Michael asked after he removed the thermometer from his mouth. 

“Yes, sir.” Richard mumbled and gave his master a faint smile who grinned and winked at him in response and sent thousands of butterflies in Richard's already messed up stomach. 

“It fits perfectly. Tell me how you're feeling, sweet thing.” 

“M-my head is heavy and I'm dizzy, sir.” 

“That's normal, it'll go away by tomorrow probably. Any pain?” 

“No, sir.”

“Ok… Christoph, your bunny is almost fine, his fever has almost subsided. He is dehydrated severely, make sure he drinks enough water and gets enough organic vitamins, fruits and simple foods are good. I'll come back tomorrow and check up on him again.” Michael said as he was putting his stuff in his bag. Master came back and put a straw in Richard's mouth and told him to drink slowly, then patted his hair gently. 

“Thank you, Michael. I'll remove the IV when it's finished. Is that alright?” 

“Totally. I need a word with you, Christoph.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Master said, then sat next to Richard and placed the bottle in Richard's grip. “Drink slowly. I'll be back soon, bunny. Ok?” 

“Yes, master.” Master bent to kiss him and then got up. 

“Goodbye, sweet thing. I'll see you tomorrow.” Michael told Richard. 

“Yes, sir. Goodbye.” Richard said, and the two men left and shut the door behind them. Richard liked Michael. He was kind and looked like a good friend, because nobody would ruin their Sunday afternoon to go around Berlin and examine a friend’s bunny. Richard was still upset though. His big day out was royally ruined just because he wasn't able to handle certain things mentally, such as the people, the public place, or eating by himself. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He wanted to go out so much and then, when it happened, he hated it and just wanted to go back to his prison. But was it really a prison if he needed it? Richard felt anxious again. What if he would have problems when they go back on tour? He sighed and tried to calm himself by breathing and drinking the water. Master definitely had a solution. He always did, and Richard was now content to just leave things to him. 

____________________

“What's going on, Michael?” Chris asked hastily. He didn't want to leave Richard alone in his current condition. 

“I know you need to be with your boy now, so I'll make it short. Look, you're an expert player and sub trainer. More expert than everyone I know including myself. But please make sure you won't let your emotions cloud your judgment. You're going to extreme length with him. I saw the marks on him, and he seems…. I don't know. He seems too submissive. Maybe, it's just his nature or maybe it's your training. Just be careful, alright?” Michael said with a careful tone. 

“So Laurie talked to you, too, huh?” Chris said calmly. 

“Yes, and I told her that you know exactly what you are doing and we shouldn't get into your business. But seeing it up close… I've seen enough subs to know what's weird and what's normal. I'm just giving you my professional opinion.” 

“There are many things you and Laurie don't know about Richard. There's no such thing as too submissive. He was behaving dangerously, and some bad shit happened to him which I needed to wipe away and get him back for good. I wasn't going to lose him just because he's not submissive enough, so I need to do what I'm doing to make sure his mind is submitted to me, then, his body will follow.” Chris wasn't going to go into details. Most of what he was doing to Richard wasn't BDSM anymore, and Michael didn't need to know about the illegal stuff because he wouldn't understand anyway. No one would. Chris believed that no one had ever loved anyone as much as he loved Richard. 

“Then you know what you're doing. That's all I needed to know. I'll leave now, go back to him.” Michael gave him a sincere smile. 

“Actually… I was going to call you a couple days ago, but my phone was broken and I bought a new one today, and this happened to Richard and here you are…”

“Oh? What do you need?” 

“Someone I can trust, and I trust you very much, Michael. You know that. I need some help for Richard's last part of training.” Chris said and felt his heartbeat rising. 

“What help?” Michael asked confused. 

“He used to have this constant phobia that one day I might share him with someone else. I've been working on him hard to get him to submit mentally, today I realized he's exactly where I want him to be. But I want to make sure that he's completely submitted to my will even if it's something he truly fears. Tomorrow when you come back and of course if he feels fine, I want you to have sex with him, with me in the room of course.” Chris had this idea in his mind for a while now. It wasn't really something he liked or wanted, he had no intentions of sharing Richard in the future, he just wanted to be sure that his pet was submitted fully and wholly. It was basically like an exam for Richard after all his training. 

“It makes sense, I suppose. And thank you for trusting me this much. It means a lot, Christoph. I don't think it'd be a hardship. He's very hot.” Michael chuckled nervously. “I also know how much you hate it when people share their slaves, and also how much you love the boy, so it won't be just a test for him, it'd be a test for you as well. Are you sure you're up for it?” 

“I am. It's only a one-time thing and for a good reason, not like I wanna walk around and whore out the love of my life.” Chris replied seriously. 

“I know, I know. Ok, then. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm working all day tomorrow, I can be here around eight, and he'll have more time to recover.” 

“Perfect. I'll see you then.” 

They said their goodbyes and Chris went back to Richard. His baby had finished the water and was asleep. Chris gently removed the IV and it caused Richard to wake up. He looked much better, so Chris took him to the bathroom on his feet, helped him pee, gave him an enema, and brushed his teeth, all with loving words and kisses, then, filled the large tub with hot water and sat in it first, and enveloped Richard in his arms. Richard laid his head on Chris's shoulder and hummed adorably. What a joy it was to take care of something as sweet as his pet. Chris smiled in comfort. 

“How's my little love?” Chris whispered and kissed Richard's temple while running his hands over Richard's chest and stomach. 

“Better, master.” He said faintly. 

“Bunny, what happened? You seemed very nervous before running into the bathroom at the restaurant.” 

“I don't know what's wrong with me, master. I was very happy that you took me out, but I was anxious the entire time. Hearing all those noises and the people and… and… I just couldn't…” Richard pulled his knees in his stomach and turned his face into the crook of Chris's neck, he was trembling again. Chris held him tighter and kissed him. “It's alright, baby boy. It's over. You're fine now, you're safe. You can speak freely, for now, tell me everything you felt.” 

“I thought… I thought I hated it here, master, but out there, it was so annoying and frightening and noisy. I hated it and I hated that I was so jumpy and panicked, and the restaurant was a nightmare. I felt so stupid. I didn't want to eat like that by myself, or maybe I did but I couldn't. I j… I just wanted to come back here and have you feed me, and it scared me. Not because I was resisting you or anything like that, master. That part of me is long gone. I was just afraid that what's gonna happen when we go back on tour. I mean, it's not like I can be naked and hand fed the entire time. What if I lose it and panic like I did today in front of the fans or the guys?” His small voice trailed off and he suddenly moved and turned in Chris's arms and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself onto Chris's body. Chris threaded his fingers in Richard's hair and kissed his forehead repeatedly, but Richard moved his head and looked up at him, eyes filled with need and insecurity. Chris smiled down at his lost eyes and closed the distance between them. They kissed deeply and for so long, it was sensual and wet and Richard's mouth clung submissively to him like Chris's tongue in Richard's mouth was a compass. Richard let out a shaky hum and shuddered and held tighter onto Chris. How he loved Richard, how easy it was to lose everything in Richard. How pleasurable it was to be the protector of this perfect being. 

Chris gently broke the kiss and looked down at his love. His eyes closed, and his plush lips were slightly parted and swollen from the kiss. “My little boy, you have nothing to worry about until I'm here, which means you have nothing to worry about ever. Today was only a test run, bunny. We'll ease you into it in a couple of days. You've been here for a long while in a very special condition, so it'll take time to be back on a social track. Also, when we're back on tour, we'll keep our routine as much as possible. That would help you a lot. I'll take care of my bunny. Don't I?” He said in a low soothing voice and thought about how deep Richard was in. It was so rewarding for Chris. All his hard work had paid off so perfectly, and it made him more excited about Richard's final test.

Richard visibly relaxed and looked up at him. “Yes, master.” He replied and stared up at Chris with questioning eyes. 

“What is it, bunny?” Chris murmured.   
“I was wondering if I could kiss you, master Chris.” He said shyly and sweetly. Master Chris was finally back. Chris smiled broadly at him, completely smitten. He loved it best when Richard called him like that. Also, the fact that Richard was asking for permission to kiss him, made his heart melt. “Yes, bunny. You could.” 

Richard leaned his head toward him and began kissing him tentatively. He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck and kissed him like he was looking for an exit, a way out of his fears and anxieties, but still completely submissive. Chris could feel, each time they kissed that Richard was completely lost in another world and yet, closer to Chris than ever. Chris gently ended the kiss and took his baby boy to bed. He didn't chain Richard to the bed for the first time in days. He laid Richard on his back and made gentle and slow love to him, slower than ever. Feeding his love to Richard through his beloved body. He kissed and touched and loved every inch of skin before entering Richard. Richard was his entirety. He made love to Richard like he was made of fine crystal. He made Richard come repeatedly and enjoyed how his baby made noises for him and tugged and bore down on him so needy and clingy. He kissed Richard's neck and ear and whispered there. “Do you know what you mean to me?” 

Richard turned his head and looked into his eyes for a few heated moments. He clamped his insides down around Chris as hard as he ever had. “I'm the center of your universe, master Chris.” 

And he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I can't believe it's been 28 chapters and still going on. :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I'm so so sorry for such a huge delay, but I finally got my visa and flew to Germany on October 27th. So you can probably guess what a big huge mess it's been. I had loooots of office and enrollment stuff to do and finally I'm a master student. It took me sometime to get my head back into writing. So here you go.

Richard opened his eyes with the feel of master's lips gently sucking on his earlobe. He shivered and hummed, but didn't move because he was chained to the bed, and master was tightly spooning him. 

“How's my sweet pet?” Master whispered in his ear and kissed there. 

“Fine, master.” Richard whispered back. He was still in the comfortable and enjoyable atmosphere that master created last night. The way he made love to Richard, so gentle and loving and yet so possessive like he was absolutely confident that Richard was his actual property, and Richard knew… he finally knew it in his bones that he was master's property. He knew that he would be… required to be and do whatever this man wanted, and what he wanted right now was to lovingly kiss Richard. Master rolled Richard on his back, Richard's hands were chained to the bed. Master ran a gentle hand on Richard's stomach while lazily kissing him. He gently pulled away and looked down at Richard. “Does your tummy hurt, baby?” Master cooed the way a worried mother would speak with her infant. 

“No, master.” Richard mumbled. He was physically fine, except he was terribly hungry. Master lowered his head and trailed kisses down Richard's throat until he reached Richard's chest. Richard sighed quietly when Master began gently sucking his nipple while rubbing the other one between his fingers. He licked and gently bit Richard's pecs and spend a long time playing with his nipples and rolled on top of him. Richard moaned helplessly when Master’s erection was pressed against his thighs. He automatically spread his legs to be fucked. Master looked down at him and smiled, then said “I could play with your nipples all day.” He kissed Richard's jaw and Richard hummed in response. “My delicious bunny.” He whispered and picked up the bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

“Ahhh…” Richard made a small noise when Master began finger fucking him with two slick fingers until Richard was writhing and whining with need. “You need me inside you, baby, don't you?” Master whispered in his ear and tongued his neck. “Hmm…” Was all Richard could manage. Master added a third finger and was now pressing his fingers against Richard's sweet spot. “Say it, pretty.” He said menacingly. Richard who was dying in sheer need, started begging as he squeezed around the fingers. “Please, master, please, fuck me.” He tried to push his hips up, but master held him down and withdrew his fingers. Next thing Richard knew, was master sliding into him with one move. Richard clamped down and moaned to the lovely feeling of being stretched and filled. 

“Fucking comes later, baby boy. I want to make love to you now.” Master whispered and began gently moving. Richard clenched as hard as he could and whimpered. Master made love to him so tenderly with wet kisses and loving words until everything was forgotten. His hunger, his painfull cock, the fact that his big day out was ruined yesterday. It was only master in his mind. It was this way everytime this man was inside him. This poisonous mind-shattering love making was what got Richard into this mess in the first place, and at those times, Richard was sure the submission was worth it. It was worth being loved like this. Every stripe of master's cane would heal mentally just with his love and care. Every horrible thing master had done to him was worth his love and Richard knew he would do anything to hold onto that love. The love Richard now was breathing in. Master made Richard come a few times before coming himself. Richard did his best to pleasure his owner, because it also meant his own pleasure. After master came inside Richard, he didn't pull out and just kissed Richard into recovery. 

Master unchained him and took him to the bathroom, helped him pee and gave him an enema before brushing his teeth and taking him into the shower. Master had shaved him yesterday so there was no need for that. He just washed himself first while having Richard on his knees and put his soft cock in Richard's mouth. Richard was so hungry that the large cock hitting the back of his throat was making him want to throw up, but he didn't. He just tongued master's cock and gently sucked the head until it was hard again. Master rose Richard to his feet and kissed his mouth, then washed him thoroughly and tenderly. After that, he put Richard's coughs and collar and knee pads and his bunny tail butt plug back on him and led him into the kitchen. He had Richard kneeling by the table while he made breakfast and then sat down and pulled Richard between his legs, but instead of giving him his cock, master began speaking. “Em called yesterday. Our costumes are ready and we are flying to Austria tomorrow around noon for our tomorrow night's show there. Our canceled shows will be rescheduled. Anyway, we drive back to Berlin tomorrow morning and meet with the guys at the airport.” Master paused and nuzzled his fingers to Richard's cheek. “Baby boy, I want you to know that you've been a very good boy these past few weeks, which means that from now on you eat your food clean and without needing to earn it. Of course, this goes on as long as you remain a good boy, which I hope for your own sake you do. Other rules and restrictions such as needing my permission for speaking and smoking remain the same. You can speak when we're with the others though, and you will call me master and be respectful when we're around them as well. You can go to the bathroom or eat by yourself when we're in public, and don't worry, baby, you'll be fine after one meal by yourself. Got it?” 

“Yes, master.” Richard said anxiously. 

“What's wrong, bunny?” Master asked softly. 

“I… I don't wanna feel the way I did yesterday again, master. I'm scared of getting like that in front of the people.” He said quietly. Master petted his hair and Richard leaned his head into touch.   
“Yesterday was different, bunny. Your state of mind was different. You'll feel better when we meet with the guys and you'll see that you're comfortable around them. That'll help you ease into the rest of the tour.” Master’s words were making sense and Richard thought he might actually be able to do that and gain back his comfort. He sighed and nuzzled his face to master's thigh. Master bent and kissed him, and began feeding him. He fed Richard with his hands and told him how much he loved his soft and beautiful lips around his fingers. Richard hummed, licked and sucked master's fingers while giving him shy looks. He was really sad that master couldn't feed him the whole time when they were back on tour. A big part of him didn't want to leave the cabin, maybe it was because of yesterday's experience. After every dreadful thing he was put through during that time, the fact that he wanted to stay there surprised him. Another part of him was really missing their tour life and more than that, his band mates. He had missed all of them. Now he was required to call his master the same way even in front of them, which was good and bad. Richard probably could not easily call master by his name anyway, it was just too much. He couldn't look at this man the same way ever again, so he'd feel too awkward to call him by his name. To Richard, master was not the same man he was when he said they could have vanilla Sundays. Master was his owner, his terrifying and yet loving and caring owner. Not his partner, not his dominant, definitely not his boyfriend or anything in that context. Richard now knew that he was beneath that man on a human level, and he had accepted the fact. The bad thing about calling him master in front of their band mates, was that Paul would probably make fun of Richard, and Till would get mad, or maybe Richard was just prejudging. 

After breakfast master took Richard outside of the cabin and walked him for a while, he even let Richard smoke three cigarettes for which Richard expressed his gratitude as best he could without speaking. Master pampered him all day and kept him calm and happy and quiet. Richard was really glad about getting to eat clean food from now on. It was just way too humiliating when it was dipped in semen. Not that he would protest if it would continue, protesting seemed funny and out of place in Richard's new rule. But if Richard wanted to be honest with himself, he knew that nothing was as humiliating as when Master would come on his face. 

_____________

Chris gave Richard some sleeping pills and put him to bed after feeding him a light bowl of soup. He stayed with his pet and cuddled him so he could fall asleep comfortably. Chris was slightly worried about Richard's mindset when they would be back on tour. He was worried that it might be too much for Richard after all this time of intense training. Of course, he was sure he wouldn't see anymore disobedience or fucking around, which was a great thing. He thought that maybe he could comfort Richard through his obedience actually. Richard's mind was a raw wire toward Chris now. He would accept and believe and do everything Chris wanted him to, so maybe Chris could use that to Richard's benefit in this case.   
There was a nagging about tonight at the back of Chris's head though. Aside from how Richard would react, Chris was also uncomfortable thinking about his own feelings in this matter. But he knew the whole thing was clinical. Michael was a friend helping him with the last part of Richard's training. The most important part probably. Chris had decided to not tell Richard anything about it until it was happening. This way, Richard's reaction would be one hundred percent honest and instinctive. 

It was a little after nine when Michael arrived. Chris brought him a drink and they sat on the couch in the living room/play room. 

“So how is he?” Michael asked as he sipped on his drink. 

“Fine. His stomach was fine all day. I gave him lots of liquid and made him soup for lunch, then gave him some Xanax. He's been sleeping since around 3 o'clock.” Chris explained. 

“Ok, that's good. It was probably just a nervous reaction. What happened yesterday anyway?” 

“I took him out after about three weeks of training. He got pretty nervous about it and freaked out.” 

“Have you told him about tonight?” 

“No. He doesn't need to know until it's happening.” 

“Christoph… I'm not into raping people. Is he consenting to… all this?” Michael asked and gestured his hands to his surroundings which he owned actually. 

“Michael, you know better than anybody what a master/slave relationship means. He gave me his consent long ago. I own him and I can use him in anyway I want.” Chris said flatly. 

“But he must have some hard limits. You said he's afraid of being shared.” 

“The only limitations are the ones I say he has. Look… you don't need to worry about this stuff. It's just a part of his training. I'll put a stop to it if he truly cannot handle it. You and I just need to be on the same page before we're with him.” 

“And what page is that?” Michael asked obviously more at ease. 

“First of all, don't ask him about his safeword, and don't ask me why. I have my reasons. Second of all, it's important to objectify him. Don't speak with him directly. If you have any questions about him, just ask me, but be very gentle with him. Richard is very fragile and sensitive. I want him to enjoy this. Make him come, or praise him but in third person. Kiss him wherever you like, except for his mouth. I'll move in when you're fucking him, and fuck his mouth, then his ass after you're done. Don't touch his genitals, their kinda painful since I've been using them in every scene, a-” 

“Wait, how am I supposed to make him come without touching his cock?” 

“Oh… yeah, I forgot to mention. He comes from his prostate. Make sure you hit it repeatedly. I'll show you how to find it.” 

“I've heard that a prostate is a pleasure spot, but coming from there? How does that work?” Michael asked confused. 

“I can't really explain it. It's better if you see for yourself. Let's go wake him up. Also, you'll be using condoms.” 

“Christoph, I'm clean.” Michael rolled his eyes, and made Chris laugh. 

“I know that. I just don't want you to come inside him.” He shrugged. 

“You possessive weirdo.” Michael chuckled and they walked into the bedroom to wake Richard up. 

______

Richard woke up with Master kissing his face gently, and touching his hair. “Time to wake up, baby boy. Michael is here to see you.” Master whispered and Richard's eyes snapped up. He was naked and in bondage! At least yesterday when Michael was giving him a check up, he was under a blanket. Well… not that it mattered. The guy was a doctor, and even if he wasn't, Richard figured it was fine since it was what master wanted.   
Master kissed Richard's forehead one more time, then, moved off the bed to give Michael space. Michael gave Richard a small smile, and got his equipment out of his bag. First, he tested Richard's blood pressure, then put a thermometer in his mouth, and then checked his eyes and throat with a small flashlight. All without speaking with him, or looking at his eyes.   
“Everything is fine with your pet, Christoph. No fever, no infection, no abnormal blood pressure.” Michael told master. 

“Good, that's good to hear. I guess it was just like you said. A nervous reaction.” Master said. They were talking about him like he wasn't there, but Richard didn't really care. He was for some reason still sleepy. 

“Ok, let me show you what I was talking about earlier.” Master said and came by the bed again. He unlocked Richard's leash from the bed and rolled him on his stomach. Then, grabbed Richard's hips and pulled up indicating he wanted Richard on his hands and knees. Richard was startled, not really understanding what was going on. He went on all fours any way, and then, master gently pushed Richard's head down on the mattress and locked his leash again, then, he chained Richard's wrists to the bed as well. Richard was getting more startled by the second. He now had his ass up in the air, and his chest, head and shoulders were lay on the bed. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed, or afraid of what was happening. 

“That's an adorable little tail.” Richard heard Michael, and then felt his tail gently thrusting inside him. Then, he felt a hand rubbing and groping his ass cheeks. It definitely wasn't master's hand. Michael was touching his pet parts! Richard went rigid and shut his eyes tightly, and tried to calm himself down. What the hell was going on? 

“Isn't it? He loves it.” Master said with a smile in his voice. “Pull it out gently.” Master instructed and Richard felt his tail leaving him. He instinctively relaxed his hole so it could get out easily. Why was this happening to him? Master said Richard had been a good boy. 

Richard felt the lube being smeared on his hole. “I don't need to open him up anymore. His entrance is loose enough. But I like playing with it. I push my fingers this way… a bit upward.” Richard felt master's fingers gently entering him. He signed in pleasure when Master touched his prostate. He clenched around the fingers when they massaged his prostate just in the right way. “And then, he tightenes his muscles up.” Richard grunted quietly and spread his knees wider when Master thrusted his fingers. “You hear his noises? This one means he likes what I'm doing… here, you try.” The fingers attempted to leave Richard's hole, so he loosened his grip on them. Master softly patted his ass and ran a hand up his spine. 

Richard kept his eyes closed and his mind blank. Master was there. Master was his safety, which meant nothing unsafe could happen to him, because his owner was allowing whatever it was to happen. Richard felt strange fingers very gently entering him. He loosened up again. 

“Get your fingertips upward and you'll feel the spot.” Master instructed. Richard felt the fingers searching inside him. Richard knew he was master's toy, but he had never felt so objectified before. Master was practically using him to teach someone something. The fingertips now had a rougher touch, and it pressed on Richard's prostate too hard, and it made him gasp. 

“Gently, Michael.” Master warned and fondled Richard's ass again. Richard tightened up out of instinct. 

“I think I got it.” Michael said, and rubbed against Richard's sweet spot. The touch felt good and it made Richard sigh and relax. Michael gently pulled out, and Richard heard the sound of plastic being ripped. A condom, probably. Richard's mind was a blank space. He wasn't mortified like he was with the rapist. He wasn't feeling like he was about to be raped, because this was what his owner wanted. He was being used because master wanted him to, plus, Michael wasn't hurting him. Richard completely relaxed his hole and pushed his lower back down when he felt the head of Michael's cock at his entrance and his hands grabbing Richard's hips. All his reactions were coming completely out of instinct and the way he was trained. Michael's cock was not as big as master's, but it still filled Richard's tight hole. Richard clamped down when he was fully inside. He heard Michael groan. “He's so hot inside.” 

Richard felt master's hand in his hair and slightly opened his eyes. Master was standing right next to the bed. Richard moaned when his sweet spot was being hit repeatedly. He made his usual sounds of pleasure, and clenched his rectum muscles. Michael grunted and picked up his pace, Richard was so close, he writhed and groaned, and after a couple more thrusts, he was coming hard. He moaned and squeezed involuntarily, and came again from his now extremely sensitive spot. He heard Michael's ragged breathing. The man grunted heavily and thrusted deeper. Richard felt two hands on his shoulders pulling him up. It was master. He was naked. He sat down on the bed and pulled Richard's head into his lap and fed him his hard cock. Richard sighed and moaned while sucking his master, and clenching and squeezing around the other cock in his ass. It was very difficult to try and concentrate. He had to stop himself from biting master's cock, because of the distracting pleasure in his ass. He began licking and sucking master's balls, and arched his back down because Michael made him come again. Richard's moans were muffled by master's cock. Master gripped his hair and nuzzled his neck and ear. “Isn't my bunny perfect?” Master said with a hoarse voice. Richard sucked harder around him and made a contented noise. 

“He sure is. He… comes…. So sweetly.” Michael panted and fucked Richard harder. Richard came again and tightened up, while bobbing his head faster. Michael clutched in Richard's hips and was now madly thrusting, and pushing Richard harder toward master. Richard cried out and moaned. His knees were starting to hurt and give out. He tried to hold himself up but it seemed impossible. He whined, a muffled whine. 

“Let's put him on his back. He's not used to being fucked on his knees.” Master said and the hard thrusts stopped, and Michael gently pulled out. Master unlocked Richard's leash and rolled him on his back and locked it again. The chains connecting his wrists to the bed were long, so it was OK. Richard had been taught that he was supposed to be ready to get fucked when he was on his back, so he spread his legs and pulled his knees up. He looked up at his master who was finding a comfortable position to use Richard's mouth. Michael knelt between Richard's legs and bent, and began sucking and licking his nipples. Richard loved it when Master would play with his nipples. But he wasn't sure if he liked it when Michael was doing it. The physical feeling was almost the same, but it wasn't as loving and special as master would be. Michael kissed up his chest and then his neck. Richard wondered how he would react if Michael would kiss his mouth, but thankfully he didn't. He just went back to fucking Richard at a slower pace. Master straddled Richard's head, and he opened his mouth and waited. Master began gently thrusting in Richard's mouth. Richard closed his eyes and constricted his throat at best he could. He cried out when Michael began hitting his sweet spot again. He clenched his ass and moaned, and felt another hard orgasm there. He tugged and pulled as he came again and whined loudly around master's cock. Master gently pulled his cock out of Richard's mouth and got off him. Michael grunted and his cock jerked inside Richard and he came. It didn't fill Richard up because of the condom, which made Richard realize how much he needed it. He wished master would fuck his ass and come in him now. But it didn't matter what he wanted, of course. Michael gently pulled out of him and patted his thighs, and flopped down next to him. Before Richard could think further, master lay on his other side and rolled him on his side, and lubed him. Master hooked a hand under Richard's knee and pulled his leg forward and entered him. Richard sighed and pushed back. He was a little sore, but he didn't care. He was still horny. Master let go of Richard's leg and ran his hand down his body. He rolled Richard's nipples between his fingers and kissed his neck, all while slowly moving inside him. Richard squeezed tight around his master and made his usual pleasure noises. Master was buried deep in him with the perfect angle, and now he was pressing his palm onto Richard's belly making him tug even harder. Richard moaned loudly and came again. Master turned Richard's head to himself and kissed his mouth. It was difficult to kiss in that position, so master let go of his head and concentrated on fucking him. Richard opened his eyes and saw Michael watching them. It was so intense. Michael had a great body, he was muscular with tanned skin. Michael moved closer and began licking and kissing Richard's neck. Richard's sighs and moans were synced with master's pantings. Richard whimpered when Michael touched his painful cock. Michael played with his balls, cupping them and massaging them. It felt so good, Richard moaned and tightened up around his master even harder. Master groaned and fucked him deeper and even better which made Richard come again, and this time he took master with him. Master's cock pulsated and jerked madly as he shot deep inside Richard. Richard breathed and let out a quiet sob of pleasure. He was so numb and leisure and definitely couldn't move. Master kissed his neck and very gently pulled out of him, and rolled him onto his stomach. Richard was about to fall asleep after a few moments but he felt a soft and wet washcloth between his ass cheeks. Master cleaned him tenderly and pulled the blanket over him, then kissed his head. “Good bunny. I love you.” Richard fell asleep without getting a chance to think about anything. 

_____________

Chris and Michael got dressed and got out of the room after Chris turned the lights off. He shut the door and instantly lit up a cigarette. Michael lit his own and went to the kitchen to bring them both drinks. 

“You alright?” Michael asked as he handed him the beer and sat on the other side of the couch. 

“I've been better to be honest. And you?” Chris sighed. 

Michael regarded him for a moment before speaking. “You know I have only been with two or three men in my entire life. I prefer women. But tonight… I don't know. It was one of my best experiences ever.” He confessed. “I don't know what you did to him, or how you trained him, but I've never seen anyone so submissive before. He has zero resistance. He was behaving like a real object. Not even a pet would be like this. They bite you and claw you when they don't like what you're doing to them. He's a compliment to you, Christoph. His behavior was truly remarkable. Plus, he's extremely hot and sexy. I mean it was basically like I was fucking a vagina, the way he came and sucked me in. Wow.” Michael chuckled and drank his beer. 

“I'm proud of him myself. He was utterly perfect tonight. I trained him this way because I want his mind at ease with his slavery. Now I think he can be truly happy.” 

“You better make sure of that.” Michael said, and put a hand on Chris's shoulder. “I better go.” 

“It's too late. Why don't you stay?” 

“I have a surgery tomorrow. Need to get fully rest. Plus, he needs to be alone with you now.” 

“Ok, I guess I won't see you for a while then. We go back on tour starting tomorrow.” 

“Alright, you take care, Christoph. See you when you're back home.” They hugged and said their goodbyes and then Michael left. 

Chris sat there finishing his drink and smoking another cigarette. Tonight was definitely hot, and he was truly proud of Richard's behavior. But if he wanted to be honest, he felt kind of annoyed with Richard's responses. His bunny obviously enjoyed the sex. He came a couple of times, but it was obvious to Chris how confused Richard was. He probably thought it was a punishment, but then relaxed for some reason. Chris had to speak with him and figure out the reason because it was very important. It was so hot watching Richard getting fucked. His movements, the way he writhed and moaned. Chris smiled at remembering his little noises and his innocent eyes. He sighed and finally got up to join his baby in bed. He went into the bedroom, got undressed and got into bed. He wanted to comfortably hold Richard, so he unlocked his leash and his hands from the bed. Richard stirred and opened his eyes with a small hum. Chris kissed his cheek and lay next to him. “Shhh… baby boy, it's just me. Come here.” He whispered and wrapped his arms around Richard who laid his head on Chris's chest. He was breathing quietly. 

“You ok, bunny?” He asked Richard. 

“Yes, master.” His bunny murmured and put one arm over Chris's waist. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Richard stayed quiet for a moment, but then replied languidly. “I'm not sure, master. At first, I thought it was a punishment.” 

“And then?” 

“It didn't feel like a punishment, or… or being raped. I figured it was alright since you wanted it to happen, master. So I tried to be good.” He said with a small voice. Chris pulled him closer and kissed his hair. 

“Baby, you were better than good. You were my perfect boy. Was that the reason you suddenly relaxed? Because you figured I wanted it?”

“Yes, master. That thought also stopped me from feeling like a whore.” He said quietly and went rigid like he regretted what he said. 

Chris stretched his arm to turn on the weak light on the nightstand, then gently pulled Richard's head up to look into his eyes. “Richard, baby, you're not a whore. Michael fucked you because I wanted him to, it wasn't something that you wanted. Everything that happens to you is simply because I want it to. If an entire venue line up to fuck you and I let them, you still would not be a whore, because you won't get a say in it. Don't think of yourself like that, ever. You're my innocent little love, baby. You must understand that.” He said softly but seriously. Richard stared back at him with a mixture of horror and relief in his huge blue eyes. “I might never let anyone else fuck you, but even if I do, that's exactly how you're gonna perceive it, baby. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, master.” He sighed and his expression contained more relief. Chris lifted his head and kissed Richard's mouth, then cuddled him again. “Good. Go to sleep, my love. We have a long day tomorrow.” 

He waited until Richard was deeply asleep, then closed his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I kinda feel like I messed up after this long time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay.

The next morning, Richard woke up with master already inside him thrusting lazily into him. He made long and slow love to Richard, with lots of kisses and pet names just the way Richard loved. Then he took both of them into the bathroom and after giving Richard an enema, gave him a bath. Master fed them breakfast, and put Richard's public coughs and collar on him. He lubed Richard's hole gently and put his tail inside him as well. Richard was feeling better with the plug in him. Not only because of the pleasure it caused but mostly the feeling of being owned even when he wasn't naked and in real bondage. It made him less stressed about everything. He knew he was acting extra clingy towards his master that morning. Leaning into master's touch while making small noises, nuzzling his face against his owner's crotch when he was kneeling in front of him, trying to hold master's fingers longer in his mouth while he was being fed, and thankfully, master let him do all that and smiled at him a lot and told him everything was going to be alright. 

Every moment they got closer to the time of leaving, Richard felt more sad and anxious and couldn't help but pout while master was dressing him. Master also let him do his hair and makeup which always made Richard feel better. 

“We go to my apartment, I pack, then we go to your place so you can pack as well. Then we go to the airport, bunny.” Master said softly. Richard stayed quiet since he wasn't asked a direct question. 

“Good boys don't pout. Do they?” He asked gently when he was done tying Richard's shoelaces. 

“No, master.” Richard replied quietly. 

“Or is that my little Rica pouting?” Master said with a smile and took Richard's chin making him look up.

“She's scared, master.” Richard said. Almost murmured. Master smiled softly and took him in his arms. 

“Does my pretty girl know that she has nothing to be afraid of because I'm here?” Master whispered in his ear. Richard wrapped his arms around master's waist and pushed his face into the crook of master's neck and hummed. Every time he felt this needy toward this man, all his leftover rationale would yell at him. He didn't know why he was being this way. This man had brought him here with a lie promise, he had tortured him, beat him senselessly, took all his pride and personality away from him, turned him into something even less than a pet, and yet… he was all Richard needed. Why was he feeling safe with this dangerous man? Richard didn't know anymore. He didn't want to think, or analyze, or try and put things into perspective. That was the new him which he had absolutely no control over, not mentally and definitely not physically. He just held onto his owner tighter and clung to the last bits of being safe and alone with him. 

They drove back to the city and Richard was rewarded with being allowed to smoke as much as he liked until they'd arrive at the airport. At first, Richard was just as jumpy and anxious in the car with hearing noises and seeing too many people as he was the other day, but master held his hand and calmed him down which worked slightly. 

They arrived at master's apartment and he ordered Richard to kneel by the bed and began packing his own suitcase. Richard knelt there and couldn't stop staring at his cage still resting in master's bedroom. It was his original cage that master got for him when the break started and Richard was going to be punished. It seemed like a million years ago, and the last time Richard was in it was the night he watched master scening Jamie. The night he decided to leave this man because he was losing “himself”. It seemed funny now. Richard couldn't even remember how it felt like to be the old Richard. It didn't really matter though. The new Richard was more comfortable and at ease with everything that master expected of him. He was fully submitted. There was a strange connection between Richard and his owner now. They were on a completely same page about their so-called relationship, on the same line and even the same dot! Richard tore his eyes from the cage and glanced at his owner. He was packing very quickly. His hair had grown noticeably during the break. A black curly mess around his face which made him look even more handsome. His lean but muscular and tall figure was moving around so gracefully. His appearance was the first thing that drew Richard and attracted him. Richard didn't even dare to remember those days. The days master was just “Schneider” to him, then Richard couldn't stop himself from teasing him all those months ago, and then he'd become Chris. Richard remembered their first date in a small cozy restaurant. Then at the park when he stopped kissing Richard which caused Richard to pout and sit on the ground and act like a child. Richard thought if he pulls an attitude like that now, master would whip him bloody. Not that there would be any more date nights. He sighed. 

“What's wrong, Reeshy?” Master suddenly asked when he heard Richard's sigh. Richard was startled now. 

“I remembered the first night you took me out on a date, and how I behaved, master.” He said looking at the floor. 

“You sat on the cold ground and kept making sarcastic comments while shivering.” Master said without a smile. “I remember that night vividly.” He added and walked up to Richard. He cupped Richard's chin and made him look up. “Why were you suddenly reminded of that?” He asked seriously. 

“Just… thinking about the past, master. What it was like.” 

“Well, don't waste your energy on that, Reesh. It won't be that way ever again.” Master said firmly. 

“I know that, master. I'm not that person anymore.” Richard whispered almost to himself. Master crouched down in front of him and leveled with his eyes. “What kind of person you are now?” He asked staring into Richard's eyes. 

“Not a person, master.” He replied quietly. His eyes expressionless. His owner regarded him with an odd expression, then held Richard's face in his hands and began kissing his mouth passionately. Master's kisses were so warm and loving and possessive, it was difficult not to respond to them. Richard clutched to the front of master's jacket and kissed back and opened his lips so master could explore his mouth. 

“You're my sweet pet and I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life.” Master murmured against Richard's lips. Richard kept his eyes closed and reveled in those words. Those sincere words. He sighed and the tension left his shoulders. Master took Richard's wrist and kissed his palm several times. “Let's go, baby.” He stood up and helped Richard up. They left after master checked all the windows and lights and locked his place. They drove to Richard's apartment. Richard realized he didn't have his keys. Master probably had them. 

Right after they entered Richard's apartment, Richard remembered everything. How he was raped under a lie threat. He froze at the sight of his bed and remembered how he was tied helplessly to it. He breathed heavily and walked to his bed. He remembered Heidi and how he never got to know why she was there that night. He didn't even get to speak with her after what happened. His apartment was the last place he ever wanted to see. That place was stained now. He went to his suitcase and emptied it and made a pile of dirty laundry in the corner of the room. He wished he could set it on fire. It was the last place he called his master “Chris”. He breathed again and began taking new clothes out of his closet shoving them into his suitcase. He had a huge lump in his throat that was about to explode. He wanted to scream, to shout, to beg at master's feet to just get him out of there but he wasn't allowed to speak, so he just quietly tried to control himself. 

His breath hitched when master grabbed his arm. “Reesh, you ok?” He asked concerned. Richard lost it and went to his knees and started begging. “Please, please, master. Get me out of here, I don't want this apartment anymore. I can't be in here.” He sobbed the words out. Master rose him to his feet and held him tightly in his arms. “Shhhh… it's ok, baby boy. You're safe now. Everything is fine. I'll never let you outta my sight again. You're safe, baby.” He held Richard tighter and Richard just slowly melted. He breathed and was able to calm down. The tour hadn't started yet, and he was already freaking out over everything. Master held him at arm's length to look him in the eye and wipe his tears with his fingers and began speaking to him. “You'll move in with me right after the tour. You get your own cage back, your place in my bed, I'll take care of you, bunny. My special boy, you never have to see this place ever again.” 

Richard stared at him with his mouth fell open. It wasn't a question obviously. It was how Richard's life after the tour would be. Master wanted him at all times with him. Richard felt a pleasant hot feeling filling his veins. It was happiness and relief. He wrapped his arms tightly around master's neck and was overwhelmed by happiness among other mixed feelings. Master held him and kissed him before speaking again. “Baby boy, we're late. Let's get out of here.” Richard nodded and let go of him. 

They arrived at the airport, and Richard was the one who spotted the others. They walked to their friends and Till was the first one who hugged Richard tightly. Till squeezed him until Richard couldn't breathe, but Richard didn't pull away. He had missed Till so much. Till finally let him go and looked at his face thoroughly. “Are you ok?” He asked concerned. 

“I'm fine, Till.” Richard smiled. 

“Are you sure? You lost so much weight.” Till shot a dirty look at master who was greeting with Paul, Ollie, and flake.

“I swear, I'm fine, Tilly. Losing weight is a good thing.” Richard grinned. 

“Not if you have dark circles around your eyes.” 

“I got a little sick. Food poisoning I think.” Richard said. More lies. He hated lying to Till, plus he was very bad at it. 

“You're a shitty liar, Reesh.” 

Before Richard could answer that, Paul came up to him and hugged him. “Enough chitchat, Till. I missed you, Reeshy.” Richard hugged back and smiled again. 

“Missed you more, Paulie.” 

Ollie and Flake hugged him, too and they all told him he lost a lot of weight. “Your eyes look dramatically bigger now, Reesh.” Ollie told him. 

“I'll take it as a compliment, Ollie. Thanks.” Richard smiled to mask his nervousness. 

Till and master just shook hands politely and exchanged formal pleasantries. They were supposed to fly with a private airplane which was a relief to Richard. At least he didn't have to deal with fans now. Master didn't let Richard carry anything with him. He took Richard's carry-all bag and carried it for him. The only thing Richard had on him, was his ID. No money, no keys, no credit card, and no phone. Master had taken all his stuff. 

On the plane, master directed him to sit and then, sat next to him. Paul and Ollie were sitting behind them, and Till went and lay down on the couch to take his nap, and Flake buried his face in a book. 

Master brought out a book from his backpack, put his glasses on and began reading. Richard was feeling uncomfortable sitting right next to his owner. He wasn't really used to being in a sitting position, he was either lying down or on his knees. It was different when they were in a car. Master would be driving and Richard could just watch outside. But he didn't really like watching outside of an airplane window. He still didn't like heights. He lay his head back and tried to meditate, but his tail pushed up his ass wasn't letting him concentrate. The tip was pressed directly against his prostate making him restless. He tried to grind his hips to his seat to make his tail move a bit, but it wasn't working. He let out an annoyed sigh and closed his eyes. 

“What's wrong, baby?” Master asked him. Richard opened his eyes and looked at him. Master looked sexier with his glasses on. 

“I'm bored and sleepy, master, and…” Richard whispered the rest of his reply so Ollie and Paul wouldn't hear. “And my tail is hurting me.” He was wearing it since that morning and was in a sitting position most of this time, so he could feel a slight pain inside him. 

“Go to the bathroom and wait for me.” Master ordered him. Richard nodded and did as he was told. After about a minute, master entered and first thing he did was kissing Richard on the mouth while having him pinned to the wall. Master gently pulled away and smiled down at him. His glasses were off. 

“Do you need to pee, bunny?” He asked as he was unzipping Richard's jeans. 

“Yes, master.” 

Master held Richard's cock for him so he could pee, then bent him over the sink and very gently began pulling the plug out. Richard's hole was tightly closed up around the plug so it was hurting him to pull it out. Master fondled his ass to distract him until the plug was out, and was replaced with master's fingers which got Richard moaning quietly within seconds. He was a little sore which made his pleasure more intense. 

“Not so bored now, are you, bunny?” Master chuckled when Richard made a small noise, master pulled his fingers out and surged his cock up him instead, Richard gasped and then sighed and relaxed. He clenched and squeezed tight around his owner. Master kept fucking Richard until he helplessly came and held one hand over his mouth so he wouldn't moan so loudly. Master gently pulled out and pulled Richard's pants up, and turned him around to kiss him until he was even dizzier. Then, looked into his hazy eyes and smiled. “Do you need anything, sweetheart? Hungry? Thirsty?” 

“Just sleepy, master.” He mumbled. 

“Ok, bunny. I think we still have another hour. Go take a nap.” Master said and kissed his forehead. Richard nodded and left the bathroom. 

_________________

Chris let out a sigh after Richard left, and stood over the toilet to piss. He was hard but didn't want to come right now, so he had stopped fucking Richard after making his pet come once. They had a show that night and needed their energy. His baby was being too clingy since that morning. Chris loved it, loved it when Richard so sweetly displayed how needy he was, but Chris also knew that it was about how nervous Richard was. Especially after that little interrogation Till did at the airport. Chris was greeting with Paul, but all his senses were with Richard, and he was proud of how Richard handled it. It seemed like Till would not quit being a pain in Chris's ass that easily. Chris would eventually do something about it. He sighed again, and thoroughly washed his bunny's tail and dried it, pushed it into his pocket and left the bathroom. Richard was curled into a ball in his seat and was asleep. Chris pulled a blanket over him and wanted to sit down when Paul nudged him. 

“Is he ok?” Paul asked him and motioned towards Richard. 

“Yes, why?” 

“He's strangely quiet and not bitchy. He looks like he's sick or something.” Paul said with concern. 

“The fact that he's not bitchy is concerning you, Paul?” Chris asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Of course it does. It's Richard. Being bitchy and bossy are his things.” Paul said as a matter of factly and made Chris laugh. 

“He's just tired.” Chris said shortly. 

“Right. Whatever you're doing with him seems to be working. I've never seen him so tolerable before.” Paul grinned. Chris shook his head and snorted. It sure was working. He sat down, put his glasses on and went back to his book. 

After arriving in Vienna, they settled in the hotel and went straight to the venue for sound check. Richard was quiet the entire time except for occasionally speaking with his sound engineer while checking his guitar. Chris had one eye for him the entire time. His baby seemed nervous with his guitar at first but he was looking more comfortable and even happy by the time they were done. Chris had decided not to put the butt plug in him for that night, so Richard could concentrate only on the show and what he was doing. They headed to the dressing room to get ready. Chris saw Richard picking his costume and going to the bathroom to wear it, probably because he didn't want their band mates to see the cane marks on him. Chris caught another pair of eyes following Richard. Till’s. 

“Since when do you change in a bathroom?” Till asked when Richard emerged from the bathroom fully costumed and stood in front of the mirror to put his makeup on. 

Richard stared at Till with wide eyes from the mirror. “J-just needed some privacy.” He stammered. He was already looking pale and uncomfortable again. Chris could guess it was because he had to wear his clothes by himself and was nervous about it. Before Till could respond further, Em entered the dressing room. 

“Schneider, your guest is here, should I tell her to come in?” He asked Chris. 

“Yes, of course. Thanks, Em.” He replied. 

“What guest?” Paul asked Chris after Em left. 

“Friend of a friend.” 

Em walked back into the room with Heidi behind him. Richard glanced up at her and turned around with disbelief in his eyes. “Richard!” Heidi almost yelled happily and ran to Richard and they hugged each other tightly. Chris had called Laurie last night inviting them to their show, but Laurie said she had to work and only Heidi could go.Chris wanted Richard and Heidi to be together so his bunny could relax around a friendly face, plus, Heidi could make sure that Richard was fine. 

“Heidi, what are you doing here?” Richard asked her happily when they parted and looked at Chris with twinkling eyes. Everyone in the dressing room looked curious now. 

“Master Christoph invited us, but Laurie had to work. I could get two days off though. So here I am. It's great to see you. Oh god, I've missed you.” She hugged Richard again and kissed his cheeks. Richard glanced up at Chris from over Heidi's shoulder and gave him a big happy smile. 

“Care to introduce your friend, Reesh?” Till finally said. 

“Yeah, sure. Guys this is Heidi. My friend. Heidi these are the guys, Till our singer, Flake keyboardist, Paul rhythm guitarist, Ollie bassist. And you already know master. Our drummer.” 

The guys nodded and smiled at her. “Nice to meet you, Heidi. How do you guys know each other?” Paul asked. 

“Oh, master Christoph and my girlfriend are old friends. Richard and I met at a party.” Heidi replied still blushed with happiness. 

“What old friend, master Christoph?” Paul asked him sarcastically. 

Chris gave his best friend a dirty look before shortly replying him. “The army.”

“I had no idea you were still in touch with your army buddies.” Paul said expectantly. 

“Really? It was in my weekly newsletter. I send it to everyone one every Saturday. You should subscribe.” Chris said in a sarcasticly surprised tone. Paul rolled his eyes and made a face at him which made everyone laugh. 

“Heidi, Em will take you to the VIP section. We'll see you at the aftershow party, alright?” Chris walked to them while speaking softly to Heidi. 

“Thank you, sir.” She smiled, then, turned to Richard and hugged him again. Chris heard her whispering to Richard's ear. “We'll talk later, ok?” 

Richard only nodded and they parted. Heidi left with Em and Chris looked at Richard who gave him a pensive half smile and bowed his head. “What?” Chris asked softly and put his hands on Richard's arms. “Baby, what is it?” He asked again when Richard shook his head and didn't look up. 

“It's just… I just remembered the last time I saw her, master.” Richard whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear them, but the dressing room was quieter. Chris didn't care though. He still took Richard into his arms and held him. “Baby, I invited her here, to make you happy. I thought you've missed your friend. Hm? Haven't you?” He murmured and held Richard at arm's length to look at him. Richard looked up at him with teary eyes and a real smile this time. Chris thought about how extremely beautiful Richard was. 

“I have, and you did, master. I am happy, thank you.” He said with sincerity in his eyes. 

“Good baby. Now give me a kiss, and go put your makeup on.” 

Richard smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck to be kissed, then went back to the mirror. Fifteen minutes later, they drank their tequila shots and walked to the stage. Chris was playing on impulse, and he found it hard to pay attention at first, but finally, the audience did it for him. Their cheering and loud singing dragged him right back where he was supposed to be. He banged on his drum like he was getting revenge. Initially, he was drawn to drums because they were a great tool for him to take his anger out on. He could focus and concentrate. But this time most of his concentration was on Richard. His perfect slave was giving his hundred percent to his instrument. Richard was on fire, quite literally. He was magnificent when he was playing. Chris found himself unable to stop watching Richard during du riecht so gut when there were some fireworks built in his costume. He looked aggressive and passionate. Richard was sex in flames. Then he sang into the mic with a hoarse voice: “Jetzt, hab’ ich dich.” And he had him. 

Chris could see, from where he was, how the audience was mesmerized by them. It was fascinating. The entire show went great, and they all were more energetic than ever. After the show, when they were marching back to the dressing room, Chris had a difficult time not to grab Richard and pin him to the wall fucking him. His perfect boy looked excited and happy and not scared anymore. When it was finally only the six of them in the dressing room, Chris grabbed Richard's hand and took him to the bathroom, shut the door and pinned his slave to it and began hungrily kissing him. He held Richard's face and invaded his mouth. He felt Richard's arms wrapping around his waist. His skin was still hot and sweaty from the fire and Chris could taste the chemical of Richard's makeup. His baby moaned into his mouth and kissed back. He was passive again. Not a single sign of all his stage aggressiveness. Good boy, he knew his place all too well. He pushed Richard to his knees and took his own cock out thrusting it into the throat he owned. He trapped Richard's head between the door and his crotch, not giving him any space to bob. He thrust aggressively into Richard's throat and enjoyed how Richard kept his throat constricted for him. He was hot for Richard almost all day, so it didn't take him more than five minutes of hard and fast thrusts to come down Richard's throat. When he pulled out, Richard gasped for air and coughed helplessly. Chris helped him up and began gently undressing him and talking to him in a low voice while occasionally leaving kisses on his skin. “You were great on stage, baby boy. My sweet little guitarist. You deserve to be properly rewarded after the party.” He chuckled softly when Richard hummed and gave him an adorable goofy smile. “Let's get you cleaned up, bunny.” He washed Richard, going gentle on his still injured skin. Then, dressed him and kissed him properly and sent him out of the shower so he could take one himself. 

_________________

Richard walked out of the shower happy and satisfied with the events of the night. No one was in the dressing room except for Till who was finishing getting dressed. Richard was so tired, and his throat and mouth were hurting because of the violent way master just used them, but it didn't matter. Master was satisfied with him, too. He couldn't wait to spend time with Heidi at the party. Master had invited Heidi just to make him happy! Richard felt butterflies in his stomach. Master didn't really have to make Richard happy but he did and it gave Richard a huge sense of gratitude. 

“You ok?” Richard was startled out of his thoughts when Till approached him and asked him that. 

“I'm fine. And you?” He smiled. 

“I called you a couple times during the break. Why didn't you return any of them?” Till asked and sounded almost hurt. 

“I didn't know. I'm sorry, Till. Master had my phone. I still haven't gotten it back.” He replied honestly. 

Till let out a disgusted noise. “Stop calling him that. Jesus, he's not even here.” 

Richard sighed. Not this again. “I thought you were fine with me and him.” 

“I was until I saw you. You're acting like a trained puppy around him. You look like you've been to hell and back. What's he done to you, Richard?” He asked heatedly and angrily. Richard was beginning to tremble. He knew he was safe with Till, but still, being around his master all the time, made him afraid of everyone with an aggressive behavior toward him. He took a step back when Till took one forward. “Take your shirt off.” Till suddenly demanded. 

Shocked, Richard stared up at him. “Wh-what?” 

“He beats you, doesn't he?” Till was getting angrier. He took the hem of Richard's shirt and pulled it up. Richard squirmed away but hit the wall behind him. “Stop, please, Till.” He said with a terrified voice. But Till wouldn't stop. He repeated his action again and this time pulled Richard's shirt all the way up to his chest. The fading red slashes revealed and Richard finally managed to push Till away just because he went immobile. 

“What's going on here?” Richard went as cold as a dead body when he heard master's deadly calm voice. 

“N-nothing, master.” He stammered looking at the floor and pulled his shirt down. 

“Richard, Till and I have some business to settle. you can go to the party. Heidi is probably already there. Be a good boy.” Master ordered with the same tone. 

“Yes, master.” Richard whispered and ran out of the dressing room. 

____________

“Is that your idea of taking care of him? You beat him?” Till said angrily when Richard left the room. Chris felt his blood boiling, he saw the whole thing before startling them. He saw Till cornering Richard scolding him. 

“What makes you think that I have to answer to you, Till?” Chris asked calmly. 

“You're abusing him. If not my best friend and brother, he's my band mate. Of course it's my business.” Till almost yelled. 

“Does he seem abused to you? Have you witnessed anything other than calmness and happiness in his behavior since this morning?” Chris asked and enjoyed Till’s reaction. He seemed disarmed. He had nothing against Till, of course. He just wanted to be left alone. 

“I'm starting to think that you threaten him into behaving this way. Does he even want you, Schneider?” 

The tone of Till’s voice had a hint of mockery that Chris hated to the point of wanting to punch him in the face, but of course, he refrained. Instead, an idea formed in his mind. 

“You wanna make sure of that, once and for all? Even if it is none of your business, I'm willing to prove it to you, if… you promise to get off my back about it, and stop cornering and interrogating my boy.” Chris said with a softer tone. 

“How are you going to prove it to me?” Till asked confused. 

“First, I need to know if we have a deal. Then, you'll see.” 

“I'm not your enemy, Schneider. If I can know for sure that he's happy with you, then I'll be in peace.” Till said protectively. Chris still found it very annoying when someone other than himself was this protective of HIS property. Plus, he was sure that Till would not stop being a pain in his ass regarding Richard. 

“Alright then.” Chris said and they shook hands on their agreement, and without saying anything else, left for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read the entire story from the beginning, and I have to apologize for so many fuckin typos!!! I'm really sorry you guys had to suffer through that.

Richard walked into the party with a heavy heart. He didn't want Till and master fighting over him. It was just absurd and well… troubling to him. He saw Heidi waving at him from the bar. He was interrupted by the fans at least five times before getting to her. 

“It was a great show. I think I'm a big fan now.” Heidi said happily. 

“I'm happy you enjoyed it. I didn't know you worked. What do you do?” Richard asked. 

Heidi laughed and sipped on her drink. Richard only ordered a light beer, he was told to be a good boy and part of it was not getting drunk without permission. “You thought I didn't have a job? What the hell Richard? I'm an architect.” She said while still laughing. 

Richard's eyes turned wide. “An architect? I don't know why I thought that. It's a real job, I mean… I don't know. Maybe I'm just being stupid, but with this lifestyle, I thought being a sub and having a job are in contradiction.” He shrugged shyly. 

“It's just my sex life. It's not like I'm bound to her financially or anything. Besides, you have a REAL job which makes ton of money.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I play guitar half naked, it's a pretty submissive job if you ask me. Plus, master's been buying me everything since… you know? This.” He said and gestured to his public collar. “I'm not even allowed to carry my phone with me anymore, let alone money.” 

“What?” Heidi asked shocked. 

“Since the night of… you know… when you and he came into my apartment.” 

“Richard, are you ok?” Heidi asked now concerned. 

Richard shrugged. “Master says I'm fine, so I think I am.” 

“I'm talking about your feelings, Richard. Not what he has to say about them.” 

“I feel what he wants me to feel. It's not a bad thing, cuz he wants me happy, and I can be happy if he's happy with me, so…” 

“That's not the answer to my question. Are you ok with what happened to you?” She asked stubbornly. 

“I've been through worse, Heidi. Being raped is almost nothing compared to what's been done to me.” Richard said, and Heidi gasped and looked startled. 

“Laurie told me that you were arrested by the Stasi when you were young. Is that what you mean?” 

It was funny, Richard wasn't even thinking about that. He was only thinking about the cabin, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. “I don't wanna talk about it, Heidi. I hope you understand.” 

“Of course. I get it.” She said, and they changed the subject. They talked about music and different bands from East Germany. It was so nice to talk to Heidi. Richard found himself to be really happy about it, he forgot about his previous anxieties and was able to relax completely. Richard saw Till and master entering the party together and were surrounded by fans, but they managed to get away. If those two men had anything in common other than their temper and their drummer background, it was their hate and annoyance from a crowd. They both went to their separate ways, and Richard saw his owner with a blonde girl. They were sitting in a corner and the girl was enjoying being touched and groped by Richard's master. Richard looked away and tried to concentrate on his conversation with Heidi, but she was looking at Richard's eye direction. 

“So yours is an open relationship as well?” She asked. Richard barely heard it. “What?” 

“I mean you guys can have other sexual partners?” 

“No, he can. I can't, unless he says it's ok.” Richard replied. “What about you?” 

“We have this deal,” Heidi smiled and blushed. “As long as it's just sex, and is only one time, it's ok.” 

“You don't need her permission?” Richard asked surprised. It seemed like a strange form of dom/sub relationship. 

“We already talked about it when we started, plus, I'm only her sub during scenes. The rest of the time, we're equal partners.” 

“Then why do you call master Chris like that? I thought you were required to do that.” Richard was puzzled now. 

“When we're at a scene party, I am required to do that, but not any other time. It's just that he's so intimidating and scary. I can't call him Christoph, period.” She replied and made them both laugh. “You two are lifestyle partners, right?” She suddenly asked. 

“Oh… we're not equals or partners, and I'm not his sub. I'm his slave.” Richard said quietly through the loud music and looked down. He couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. 

“Hey, lots of people have lifestyle relationships. There's nothing to judge here. You already negotiated everything and he won't do anything you're not comfortable with, plus, slaves have safewords, too. It makes you as powerful as he is. It's not like you're an actual slave and he owns your life.” Heidi said with a theatrical gesture and laughed, and sipped on her drink again. Richard laughed, too. An actual laugh, but for different reasons. It was exactly how Heidi described it. Richard was a very real slave and his master did own his life, but Richard didn't want Heidi to know that. It was just too embarrassing. Richard glanced at his master again and went crimson with what he saw. Master and his blonde were kissing. Richard swallowed and looked away immediately. His eyes burned with tears. He needed something a lot stronger than light beer, but he really didn't want to get whipped, especially now that master was so loving and happy with him. He kept telling himself that master owned him, and not the other way around. Plus, master loved him, and that was just a groupie. A one-time thing, even if master would fuck that girl, it still didn't mean anything. Richard managed to calm himself and give his attention back to his friend and the fans who'd occasionally come to him for autographs and photos. After an hour, Richard saw master walking up to them. 

“How's my sweet boy?” Master asked him, and Richard blushed. 

“Fine, master.” 

“And you, Heidi? Having fun, my dear?” 

“Yes, sir. It's always great to see Richard. Thank you so much for inviting me. I wish Laurie could be here, too.” She said cheerfully. 

“Me, too. And I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You two can keep the rest of it for tomorrow. We're leaving.” Master said with a kind smile, and Richard dutifully got up. 

They left for the hotel and before saying goodnight, master explained to Heidi. “Our room is right across from yours, if you needed anything just come knocking. Have a good night, dear.” Master was so sweet toward Heidi, it was heartwarming to watch. She thanked him and they all said goodnight. 

In their shared room, master undressed him and took him to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Then, put his coughs and collar on him, and told him to go kneel in his corner. Richard did and waited for master to finish. Master walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed facing Richard. “Come here, bunny.” Richard crawled over to him on all fours and knelt between his legs. Master nuzzled and massaged his shoulders and neck for a while. 

“I'm very happy with you, baby boy. You've been very good tonight.” He said softly, and Richard smiled. Master could kiss and grope whomever he wanted, but at the end of the day, his love and compassion were Richard's. Master took Richard's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss his mouth. Richard sighed and opened his lips to him. Master gently pulled him up on his knees and brought him to the bed. He lay Richard on his stomach and tied his wrists to the bed with a long chain, then got up and got undressed. “Up on your knees, bunny.” 

Richard pulled his knees up and his ass was in the air. Master ran a hand down his spine and groped his ass cheeks. “Show me that pretty pink pet part.” Master said with a low voice, and Richard spread his knees and pushed his lower back down to present his hole. He felt master's lips on his cheeks and hummed. Master kissed his hole and Richard felt master's tongue at his entrance. He moaned when Master shoved his tongue inside, and then licked around his anus. Master smacked his ass and spat into his hole and then licked and kissed there again. This time harsher and firmer. Richard made a needy noise into the pillow and wiggled for his owner. He needed to be fucked so bad. He felt like his insides were spasming uncontrollably each time master spat into him and tongued him. He moaned stretched his arms to hold onto the headboard. Master flipped him onto his back and Richard saw how hard he was. He moaned at the sight, and spread his legs wide. Master pulled Richard's hips up until his behind was in the air, and began sliding into him. Richard sighed and threw his head back. Master started playing with Richard's semi-hard cock until it thickened and was harder still. He cupped Richard's balls and suddenly slapped his cock making him whimper, then began moving. He stopped playing with Richard's cock and clutched to Richard's thighs and slammed aggressively into him. Richard whined and spread his legs wider and clamped down hard only to get a satisfied groan out of his master. He relaxed his hole at each withdrawal only to tug and pull harder on the large cock invading him with each firm thrust. Richard writhed and pulled on his restraints in sheer lust and need, and master fucked him harder and more forceful. He leaned over and folded Richard in half and bagan biting and sucking Richard's nipples. The stimulation of his nipples and the forceful thrusts pointed directly to his prostate, made Richard come hard around master's cock and his hole spasmed frantically. Richard's brain was shut off and his entire body felt like it was just electrocuted with pleasure. He came right after that because master fucked him with even more aggression. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, but master didn't seem to care. He just kept pumping into Richard, and Richard squeezed and clamped down harder on the cock in him. Another knock on the door, and this time more agitated. Master stopped his movements and attempted to withdraw. Richard relaxed his hole, but couldn't stop whining. He hated it when he was suddenly left empty like this. Master got up and left a bound Richard on the bed to go and get the door. He stood naked behind the door and slightly opened it. Richard could hear the other person. It was Heidi! 

“I'm so sorry to bother you, master Christoph. Can I talk to you about something?” Richard heard his friend's shy voice. 

“Umm… sure. Go to your room and I'll be there in a minute.” Master ordered. 

“Thank you, sir.” She said, and master shut the door and turned to face the bed. Gloriously naked with his large slicked cock still hard. Richard must've looked so needy because master smirked and walked to the bed and leaned over Richard's tied up and sprawled out form. “I'll eat you up when I'm back, bunny.” He whispered and kissed Richard's neck and got up to get dressed. Richard gave him a tiny hopeful smile and watched as his master struggled to fit his penis back in his jeans. 

_______________

“Is everything ok, Heidi? You're crimson.” Chris asked the scared looking girl wearing a robe. 

“Yes, yes, I'm fine, sir. I just got off the phone with Laurie.” She said. Her voice shaking. 

“What's going on? Is she ok?” Chris was really worried now. 

“Oh, yes. She's alright. I was talking to her about… about Richard.” She said shyly and looked down. 

“What about Richard?” Chris was beginning to get annoyed. 

“About… about how I really like him, and Laurie said that it's ok with her. Richard told me at the party that you're the one who should allow it, so I'm… I don't want you or Richard to think less of me…” She trailed off and didn't look up. 

“Heidi, I'm not sure if I understand what you're saying.” Chris asked confused. The girl was just babbling. 

She took a deep breath and finally looked up at him. “I really feel comfortable around Richard. I don't feel like I'm talking to a man. Men scare me, Richard doesn't. He's familiar and well… beautiful. And he's not scary to me like a man would be. I wanted to… if you let it happen… to have sex with him.” She said the last part as fast as possible and went quiet and stared at the floor again. 

“Richard is very feminine, Heidi. True. But he has a cock, you know that right?” Chris said trying not to laugh. The whole situation seemed ridiculous to him. 

Heidi blushed a shade darker. “I know that, sir. I'm not stupid.” She replied. Hurt. “Laurie has always been telling me that I need to try new things, sexually. I've never been with a man. Experiencing it with Richard would probably be easier for me since it's… well, it's Richard. But, of course, if you think he might not want me that way, I'll forget about it.” She added hastily. 

“My dear girl, it doesn't matter what Richard wants. It only matters what I want. I could arrange that right now. But there will be conditions.” Chris said firmly. This could be fun to watch. 

“What conditions, sir?” 

“Richard is not supposed to be the active partner, even if he's with another sub. If we're gonna use his cock, he'll still be the passive one. Tied up and on his back. You can kiss him and touch him however you like.” Chris said. 

Heidi nodded. Still blushed. “Yes, sir.” then she continued and made Chris smile at her. “Will you be staying in my room?” 

“No, Heidi. I will be right where Richard is.” 

“Y-you… you are going to be there?” She asked scared now. 

“Of course I'm gonna be there. I'm his owner. I'm not gonna leave him by himself when he's with someone else. Anyway, these are my conditions.” Chris was used to negotiating with subs, but never like this. He was now negotiating with a sub over the use of his slave. It could not get any stranger than this. 

“Just one thing.” She said. 

Chris looked at her expectantly. “You and I… we won't… will we?” She asked shy and scared. Heidi was definitely not Chris's type. True, that she was so shy and sweet and beautiful, but in Chris's opinion, she wasn't submissive enough. Chris knew all about her deal with Laurie. They were just girlfriends who would use bdsm only in their sex life. It was unacceptable to Chris. Plus, knowing Laurie, Chris was sure that she wouldn't want her girlfriend and her closest friend to hook up, and morals in friendship were just too important to Chris. “No, my dear, we won't. You're not my type anyway, so don't worry.” 

She visibly relaxed. “Thank you.” 

“Ok, let's go. Oh… one more thing. You will not speak with him.” Chris said, and she nodded. 

Chris opened the door to their room and saw his precious bunny lying where he left him. He had fallen asleep. Chris smiled and walked to the bed. He towered over Richard to wake him up with kisses. “Bunny, wake up. We have a guest.” 

________________

Heidi watched as Christoph went to Richard and whispered to him while kissing him. She swallowed at the sight of her friend's naked form on the bed. His arms where chained to the bed and he was wearing a harsh black leather collar and matching ankle cuffs, but his legs weren't chained. Richard's eyes snapped open when he heard Christoph. He looked at Heidi and his eyes turned wide. Heidi felt her face heat up. She almost regretted the whole thing, but she was already feeling tingly. “Come here, Heidi.” Christoph ordered her softly. She moved until she was standing right above Richard. She ran her eyes down the bound body. Richard's hairless skin was glowing in the weak warm light of the nightstand. He had some fading stripes on his upper body. The first thing that caught Heidi's eyes, were Richard's pecs. They looked so firm and lush and impossibly beautiful. His nipples were tiny and looked adorable. “Go ahead. You can touch him.” She heard Christoph’s voice. The man was now seated in the armchair across the room. Heidi looked into Richard's eyes. They were impossibly huge and blue, and of course… still shocked. Heidi knew she wasn't allowed to speak with her friend now. She just looked back at his body and reached with her fingers and ran them softly on Richard's chest. His skin was smooth. Richard shivered at her touch and it got Heidi excited. She touched down Richard's muscled stomach and glanced at his soft cock. It looked… strange to Heidi. She had never seen a cock up close within reach before. She ran her fingers on the limp member. It was warm and so soft. She swallowed. She was so horny,and it was surprising her. She definitely wasn't expecting to feel like this. But Richard's cock still seemed uninterested. Heidi took her robe off. She was naked underneath, and she knew that she was hot enough to make any man want her. She gently moved and straddled Richard and looked into his eyes again. He still looked scared. Heidi decided to kiss him. She pressed her lips to Richard's scorching hot lips and kissed him, and slightly opened her lips to Richard, but Richard stayed just as rigid. Right! He was supposed to be passive. Heidi slowly plunged her tongue in and Richard's mouth came alive and he started to suck her tongue letting her explore his mouth. Heidi sighed and grinded her wet pussy on Richard's stomach and moaned. She pleasured herself for a while and then broke the kiss, and began kissing down Richard's chest and gently sucking his tiny nipples. She could hear Richard's heavy breathing. She trailed kisses on Richard's upper body while grinding on him. She reached down between herself and Richard to grab his cock, and was startled when she felt it was still as limp as it was ten minutes ago. She looked back up into Richard's eyes. There was utter embarrassment in the blue ocean of his terrified eyes. Heidi swallowed. What the fuck was she doing? This was humiliating. She didn't belong there. She quickly got off Richard and picked up her robe from the floor. Christoph’s eyes were trained on Richard's cock with a frown like he was studying it. Without another glance at Richard, Heidi quickly left the room. 

_____________________

Well, this was way more interesting than what Chris thought he'd witness. He got up and quickly undressed and moved on his beautiful lost boy. His little love looked afraid, concerned, shocked and embarrassed. But Chris couldn't be happier about what he just witnessed. It was a solid proof that what he had done to Richard at the cabin was paying off beautifully. He began passionately kissing his pretty boy. His forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks and chin, then his mouth. His bunny's perfect lips blossomed submissively and Chris gave him his tongue to suck. Richard sighed and relaxed against him as he kissed back passively and enthusiastically. A shudder ran through Richard when Chris firmly grabbed his cock. Richard whined. A real in distress whine. Chris knew his baby was afraid of what just happened, partly because he thought not being able to perform would get him punished. Chris gently broke the kiss and looked down. “Shhh… it's ok, baby. You're not in trouble. Relax and I'll take care of you, ok?” He said in his softest tone. Richard closed his eyes and let out a breath he was holding. Chris watched as his pet melted into the sheets and relaxed, so he moved in and kisses him again. He grabbed Richard's cock, pulling, tugging, pinching and his baby was hard within moments. Oh, his pretty Rica was definitely not a lesbian. Chris smiled as He knelt between Richard's legs and pulled Richard's hips up until he had a lap full of his baby's perfect ass. He leaned and took Richard's cock in his mouth. Ah. How he had missed it. It had been a month since he hadn't sucked his baby dry. He expertly sucked Richard and got even more excited with the pretty little noises his pet made for him. Richard didn't take long to come, and when he did, Chris swallowed everything and picked up the lube. “See, bunny? All your pet parts work perfectly. But your main use now is…. “ He said and slid into his slave and sighed with pleasure. “This.” He said and Richard made a series of sexy noises. Chris fucked more noises and orgasms out of his slave and enjoyed how his insides clung to him desperately and tugged him back in. Richard could pull Chris out of himself. Literally. The frantic spasms of his ass would pull the come out of him and nothing was more pleasant. At moments like this, Chris knew exactly why he did what he did to Richard. He needed Richard without any ability to even think about leaving him, let alone actually doing it. The fact that he had fucked Richard's head up, didn't matter. He would always be there to take care of his baby. He began kissing him. Richard was in a state of half unconsciousness, just the way Chris loved. He was exactly like a hot melted piece of marshmallow after he was fucked and it was the prettiest thing. Chris gently pulled out, and lay next to him to take him in his arms. He brushed a finger over Richard's lips and smiled when Richard gently sucked his finger in his mouth. 

“She asked for my permission to have sex with you.” Chris said. Richard wasn't allowed to speak. Chris saw his eyes snap open, and his body went rigid, so Chris held him closer and kissed his neck to soothe him. “Tell me what happened with you, baby.” 

“I didn't feel a thing when she was touching me, master. If it were you touching me like that, I'd go crazy. But with her… nothing. I tried. I'm just so shocked by my own reaction. Is there something wrong with me, master?” He asked with a small and insecure voice. 

“Bunny, no. Nothing’s wrong with you. Your body is used to a certain kind of touch now. Like I said, you are to be fucked. Not to do the fucking. I thought keeping you bound might help the process, but it didn't. It doesn't matter now. It was a lesson for the both of us. Don't concern yourself with it, ok?” 

“Yes, master.” Richard said, and Chris noticed him fidgeting a lot. Probably he had something to say. 

“Do you need to tell me anything?” 

“Yes, master.” He sighed and relaxed again. 

“What is it, baby?” 

“Can I talk to her about it tomorrow, please? I need to apologize to her, master.” He said quietly. 

“You can talk to her, baby, yes. But you didn't do anything wrong. Remember that. Alright?” 

“Yes, master. Thank you.” He said and seemed obviously more composed. 

“Time to sleep now, bunny. I love you, baby. Goodnight.” He murmured in Richard's ear and kissed there. Richard hummed and smiled with his eyes closed. 

__________________

The next morning, after master fucked him and they went through their morning routine, master fed him breakfast then, dressed him but didn't put his tail in him, and let him go to Heidi's room. Richard was very unsettled with what had happened the night before. He needed to figure out why Heidi even wanted to have sex with him. Wasn't she a “generic lesbian”? Richard became very worried last night about not being able to perform sexualy with a woman. He used to get drunk to the point of a blackout and still was able to get hard and fuck someone. But last night after master explained to him that his body needed different things now, Richard's mind was put more at ease. He was a slave meant to be fucked, and he was functioning properly while being fucked. Master was happy with him, and in Richard's opinion, that was the most important thing. 

He knocked on Heidi's door, and after a long minute, the door opened and she was there. Fully dressed. Richard couldn't bring himself to look at his friend. He looked down and felt his face heat up. None of them didn't say anything for another minute, until Richard glanced at her and she was looking at the floor, too. The whole thing felt somehow funny now. 

“I'm sorry, rich-”

“We need to-”

They started speaking at the same time and both trailed off when they heard one another. 

“We need to talk, Heidi.” Richard said. Heidi nodded and moved to let Richard in. They sat down on the bed. Richard was so nervous, he couldn't stop twitching his fingers. 

“I'm sorry for what I did.” Heidi whispered. 

“Why did you want to have sex with me?” Richard asked. 

“Didn't he tell you?” She asked surprised. 

“No, he just told me you asked for his permission to have sex with me.” Richard said, and Heidi blushed. “Look, we need to stop blushing and actually talk.” Richard added. Maybe two subs weren't meant to sleep together. He had an urge to laugh hysterically, but bit the inside of his lip to stop himself. 

“I wanted to know what it would be like to have sex with a man.” She finally said, and this time Richard couldn't stop himself. He laughed, but shut up when he saw the hurt expression on Heidi's face. “I'm sorry, Heidi. Sorry I laughed. It's just that… I'm not, I… I might look like a man, but I'm not one. Not anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” She looked puzzled. 

“Master is a man, Michael is a man. But not me. I'm a sex slave. I don't think I can fuck anyone anymore.” Richard said as a matter of factly. It was the truth, and it was embarrassing to confess to a girl that his manhood was completely gone. 

“Richard, you sound crazy. You two might be lifestylers, but it's not like you're an actual slave. Jamie is a slave, too, but he can stop whenever he wants which by the way, he did. Anyway, that's not the point, the p-”

“He what?” Richard cut Heidi's words with a shocked expression. 

“He broke up with both Ted and Joe. After… you know? After what Ted did to you.” She said carefully. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.” 

“It's ok. I'm fine.” Richard said quietly. Heidi took his hand in hers and inched closer, then looked intently into his eyes and hugged him. Richard stayed immobile for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around his friend. “Don't think less of yourself just because of a title, Richard.” Heidi whispered. Richard broke the hug and gave a sincere smile to Heidi. She looked innocent and lovely. 

“It's not a title. It's what I am. I'm not a slave like Jamie is, or was. Master Chris owns me. I'm whatever he wants me to be, and what he wants is me without my manhood. He made sure he got it. It's a fact, Heidi. I don't have a safeword anymore. Jamie did.” Richard said and remembered the night master scened Jamie. Mercy was his safeword. Heidi gasped and stared at him. 

“You don't have a safeword? But what if… what if you don't like something he's doing to you?” She looked worried and scared. 

Richard smiled again. “Didn't you listen to me? He owns me. Imagine you own a doll. Can the doll protest if it doesn't like the way you play with it? No. It's just a toy. You play with it however you like, you brush its hair, wash it, pretend you're feeding it and you love it and put it in your own bed, and basically do whatever you like wi-” 

“Richard, stop. What the hell? You're not a doll. You're a person. What's wrong with you?” Heidi stood up and shouted. Richard was taken aback. He looked at Heidi, and he was confused. Why was she upset? 

“I'm just trying to make you understand our situation. Nothing is “wrong” with me. I didn't say I was a doll. That was an example. Jesus! Never mind. I shouldn't have told you all this.” Now Richard was hurt. The only person he thought would never judge him was now staring at him like he was crazy. 

“Ok, alright. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said that. It's just so strange to me. Don't be mad at me, Richard, please.” She pleaded. 

Richard sighed and hugged her again. “I'm not mad at you. It's ok. Let's just not talk about it anymore. Do you want to go out? I know a great restaurant in Vienna. We can go if master gives me permission.” 

“Ok. I hope he does.” 

Richard left Heidi's room to go find his master. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk, but master would probably ask him if he had anything to say. He did last night when Richard needed permission to talk to Heidi. Richard also had something else to say to his owner, to all their band mates actually. He had an idea about a new staging for one of their songs. He finally found master at the lobby speaking with Paul. He wasn't sure if he could join them. Master could get mad. So he stood idly nearby, hoping he could catch master's attention, which he did in less than a minute. Master was walking to him. Paul gave him a wave of hand and left for the elevator. 

“Come with me.” Master ordered, and Richard obediently walked behind him until they were back to their room. Without a word, Richard went and knelt in his corner. Master sat in the armchair and lit a cigarette. “Is everything ok with you and Heidi?” 

“Yes, master. We're good.” Richard said, smiling. 

“I'm glad, baby. Do you need to tell me something?” 

“Two things, master.” Richard said happily. He loved it when master knew exactly what Richard needed. 

“Ok, go ahead.” Master looked amused and interested which warmed Richard's heart. 

“I have an idea for our show. I was going to tell everyone tonight before the show, but I thought I should tell you first, master.” 

“What idea?” Master asked, even more interested. 

“Well… you know how I always play the intro for buck dich with flake’s keyboard? I thought that maybe we could change it. Flake plays the intro himself. You, master, wrap my collar around my neck, and I'm naked except for maybe a piece of white fabric instead of underwear. Then, you walk me across the stage and you're holding your crop occasionally beating my behind to make me crawl. Then you wrap my leash around your drum stand and I kneel there. Oh… also, I'm carrying your drumsticks between my teeth, master Chris. Then, you give me my guitar and beat me until I start playing the last part of the intro. Then Till, Paul, and Ollie come out, only Ollie will take my original place on the front stage, and the song starts.” Richard finished and enjoyed his master's stunned look. 

“When did you come up with that?” 

“Last night during the show, master. But I forgot to tell you because of everything that happened afterwards.” 

“Come here, baby.” Master patted his lap, and Richard gave him a happy grin, and crawled to him and settled on his master's lap. 

“What gave you the idea?” He asked, and the amused smile was still there, so Richard wasn't afraid of the question. He just felt his face heating up, and knew he was blushed. 

“Remember the… the dream I had, master? The one where you were fucking me on the stage of buck dich?” Richard replied quietly and didn't meet master's eyes, but heard the man chuckle softly. “I remember all your dirty little wet dreams, bunny.” 

Richard blushed darker at master's feral tone. “Well… that dream gave me this idea, master Chris.” 

“My brilliant little love you are, I'm proud of you. I think the others will love it, too, baby. Tell them tonight before the show, so we can start rehearsing and get ready. Maybe for when we're in Amsterdam.” Master said, and he seemed really proud. Richard's jaw was hurting from the silly grin plastered on his face. Master held him and kissed him for a long time until Richard was dizzy and lost in pleasure. Master pulled away and chuckled at Richard's woozy eyes. “And the second thing?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” Richard hummed and leaned closer to master. He was still hazy from the kiss. Master laughed and began tickling Richard's sides making him giggle and squirm in his lap. Richard slipped off master's lap and knelt between his legs. Master stopped tickling him, and leaned down to kiss him again. Richard rested his hands on his owner's knees and keened into the kiss. He was still flushed from the tickles. “The second thing, Reeshy.” Master whispered against his lips. 

“Can I please go out to lunch with Heidi, master Chris?” Richard looked up at the man. 

Master frowned in concentration, like he was considering Richard's plea. Richard just stared up at him hoping he would be given permission. “You haven't been by yourself in a long time, Richard. I'm not sure it's a good idea. I don't want you getting another panic attack, especially when I'm not there, baby boy.” 

Richard made a small begging noise, and blinked. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk, he also knew that master was probably right. If Richard would get another panic attack, it'd be ugly. He remembered how uncomfortable he was last night when he went to the party by himself. 

“You two can hang out in the hotel. Can't you?” 

“There's nothing to do at the hotel, master Chris. We were going to get our nails done, and then shopping and then lunch. I'll be good, I promise I won't panic.” He begged and batted his eyelashes again. 

Master considered him for a moment. “You'll take your phone with you, and you text me every half hour notifying me about where you are, Richard. One minute later than that and I'll whip you bloody. Clear?” He said seriously. 

“Yes, master Chris. Thank you.” Richard said enthusiastically and happily. 

“And you'll be back before three.” 

Richard nodded happily again. Master got up and went to his backpack. He gave Richard his phone, and then reached for his wallet and gave Richard some money. Then, kissed him and let him go. Richard went to Heidi's room and they left the hotel. The weather was spectacular, Richard was feeling very good and luckily nothing was bothering him. The fact that he was required to text master every half hour was making him feel ridiculously safe. They went to the beauty salon first, and Richard decided to dye the top of his hair red again, just like it was for master's birthday present. Then they got their nails done and went window shopping and actually bought some stuff. Richard was having so much fun with Heidi. After a perfect day, they went back to the hotel. Luckily, they didn't need another sound check. Their second show in Vienna was about to begin, and they were in the dressing room where Richard was explaining his idea to his bandmates. 

“.... And when the song finishes, master gets up and puts his drumsticks back between my teeth, and leads me to the front stage, then we exit.” Richard finished speaking. He had completed his idea while he was out with Heidi, and had already told master about it. Right after he was kissed and cuddled for a long time in their room, because master loved his red hair. 

“I can see it, it's perfect. I love it, Reesh.” Paul said enthusiastically. 

“It's too bold is what it is. Even for us. I don't know, guys. We might end up in trouble.” Till said. 

“Again! I don't wanna spend another night in jail.” Flake said. 

“No, no. I don't think it would be a legal issue. You two ended up arrested in 98 because of the dildo and the pretended penetration. This one is nothing like that. I love it, too. I think it'd be great. We'll explode in the media. It's the boldest thing we've ever done.” Ollie said, and smiled at Richard. 

“Don't get me wrong. I love it, as well.” Flake said, and continued. “Ollie's right. I don't think it'd be a legal problem.” 

“But the thing is…. “ Paul spoke again. “Richard, like Ollie said, it's the boldest thing we've ever done, and I think it puts you in the spotlight more than the rest of us. And maybe not the good kind of spotlight. Are you sure you wanna do this?” 

“I am. We need something new. All the fire props are amazing and no one does it like we do. But still… we need to pop up in the media. Plus, where would be better than Amsterdam to display something like this? The entire venue would explode.” Richard said eagerly. 

“Where did you get the idea anyway?” Flake asked. 

Richard blushed, and stared at his bandmate, but luckily, master came to his rescue. “What does it matter? What matters, is that it's perfect. Think about it. It doesn't require any special props, it's not expensive, it's sure as shit, controversial enough. All we need, is to change the lighting of the stage a bit. And change the intro a little.” 

“Yeah. We need that, and a leash, a collar, and a crop.” Paul said. 

“Oh, I think master Christoph has got it covered.” Till said and rolled his eyes. 

“Till, come with me, please. I need to talk to you.” Master said authoritatively. They stared at each other for a moment, then Till walked to the door and they left together. 

“He actually has a crop?” Paul asked Richard with circled eyes. Richard thought his face could not get redder. He nodded. “Holy shit.” Paul commented. 

“Till has a flogger. Why doesn't that surprise you?” Richard asked. 

“Till’s flogger is only used on stage. Does Schneider use his crop? On you?” Paul asked, and he looked unsettled. 

“Paul, I don't think it's any of our business.” Ollie said. 

“Thank you, Ollie.” Richard said.

“That's why you call him master, isn't it? You two are in an actual SM relationship? I remember what I saw at that club in Hamburg when we were shooting Engel.” Paul said. Ignoring Ollie. 

“I'm not an M, and master is not an S, Paul.” Richard rolled his eyes. “Please don't be Till number two. It's none of your business.” 

“Then why do you call him like that? You bring out your business by doing that. We have the right to know what's going on.” Paul protested. 

Before Richard could muster a reply, the door opened and master walked back in with Till behind him. Till’s face seemed clouded and somewhat puzzled. It was showtime, so Paul didn't push the argument, but Richard knew this wasn't the end of it. 

_____________________

The show went amazing. Till had gone through the entire thing like a machine. He sang every line, and did every act, and all six of them did an amazing job. But he could not get his conversation with Schneider right before the show out of his head. Schneider had told him that he would prove to him that he and Richard were in love. He said that he'd do it tonight, but he didn't want Richard to know anything about it. Till almost expected to witness a proposal on stage, which would be a solid proof, but a very stupid one. So, he just waited. Nothing had happened at the after show party. Till saw Schneider with two different women touching and kissing, with lots of grinding. Richard was sitting at the bar talking to that girl. Heidi was it? Till wasn't sure what was her and Richard's deal, but Richard seemed happy with her. He was exactly in Schneider’s eyesight, and probably saw him with both those women. But his happy demeanor didn't change one bit. 

Till never liked those parties, he just wanted to pick someone up. But all the noise and loud music and people asking him stupid questions just weren't his things. So he did what he would do every night on tour. He picked up a groupie and took her back to the hotel. He had fun with the girl. They were in Austria, so there was no language barrier, not that much talking was needed during a blind sex, but still. Till sent his groupie away after about two hours, and before he could shut the door, he saw Schneider walking up to him. 

“How was she?” Schneider asked him with a grin.

“She dried me. They get better every day.” Till snorted. 

“Good. Let's go.” He said. 

“Go where?” 

“Our room.” 

Till followed Schneider to the top floor where their room was. 

“Don't make any sound, Till. He cannot know you're here until the end. You wanna see honest reactions.” 

“The end of what?” 

“You'll see.” 

Till was getting annoyed and more curious by the second. They entered Richard's and Schneider’s room. Till bit back his shocked gasp. The only light in the room was coming from the nightstand. Richard was naked and sprawled out on the bed. His wrists cuffed, and chained together to the bed pipes. Instead of his choker, There was a black leather collar around his neck. There was a thick black blindfold over his eyes. He was just lying there motionless, and his cock was half hard. Till was stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe what he was seeing. How was this supposed to prove him that his bandmates were in love? 

Schneider gestured to him to go sit in the armchair. The initial shock was gone, and Till was able to move. He sat in the armchair careful not to make a sound. He watched as Schneider got undressed. The man was half hard. He moved to Richard, and leaned in and their lips connected. Till watched as Richard opened his mouth and hummed quietly. They kissed for minutes while Schneider ran a gentle hand all over Richard's body. Richard's body seemed like a raw wire, he was responding to every little touch with a small purr. He sounded like a newborn cat. He spread his legs under Schneider, and moaned when the other man began littering kisses on his neck and chest, and tenderly leaving open mouth kisses around his nipples. Till looked at Richard's mouth. It was partly opened, and shiny with spit. His head was thrown back and his arched body was a complete display of his primal needs. All Till could hear, were the wet noises of Schneider’s kisses on Richard's skin, and Richard's delicate purrs and moans. 

“On your stomach, baby boy.” Till heard Schneider softly ordering Richard, and helping him flip over. There were fading horizontal stripes on Richard's back. They seemed maybe a week old. Till looked at Richard again. He was facing Till, but of course, could not see him. He had a tiny and lazy smile on his lips. Schneider parted Richard's legs. Richard was flat and helpless on his stomach now. Schneider picked up a bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured a decent amount between Richard's ass cheeks and rubbed it and held him open with one finger. Till saw the small slick hole opening up. He felt an unsettled twitch in his pants, but blocked it out immediately. He watched as Schneider pushed two fingers inside Richard. Richard sighed and wiggled his ass for him. “Is my beautiful slave ready for me?” Till heard Schneider whisper in Richard's ear and kissed there. 

“Please, master.” Richard whined quietly, and spread his legs further apart. Schneider straddled Richard's ass and slicked his own hard cock with lube, and very slowly entered Richard with such ease like he was fucking a vagina. Richard pushed up his behind and Till saw the muscles of his buttocks and hips clenching like he was spasming from inside. Richard let out a tiny moan and threw his head back. Schneider surged harder into him and Richard's noises grew louder, but still small and delicate. Schneider leaned and began kissing the back of Richard's neck and between his shoulder blades, while fucking him deeper. Richard was pinned to the mattress, moaning, and his ass and hips muscles were moving in sync with Schneider’s demanding thrusts. Richard bit his bottom lip and moaned. His noises were really loud now and he sounded like he was about to come. He sounded breathless and went motionless. Till assumed that Richard had just come. He had never heard anyone making such pleasured noises. Schneider groaned and leaned in and fucked Richard harder. “Ahh… perfect, baby. Come for me, again.” 

Again? What did he mean again? Till watched as Schneider fucked Richard until his noises and his body sounded and looked like he had just come again. And after a few minutes, it happened again. Till was really confused now. Was Richard on some kind of drug? No man could come three times in a row! And then the fourth time happened, and this time Schneider went still and came inside Richard with a heavy groan. He collapsed on top of Richard making him grunt with the dead weight. He kissed Richard's neck but Richard's body was completely still now. He looked dead and limp. If it weren't for his quiet humms, Till would get really worried. Schneider got up and gently rolled Richard onto his back again. For a split second, Till saw the sheets completely clean. Richard's cock was still half hard. What the hell was going on? Schneider picked up a pair of keys from the nightstand and unchained Richard's arms, and began massaging them. Richard hummed. Schneider very gently moved Richard's arms on the bed and massaged them again, probably to ease the blood flow back in them after a long time of them pulled taut above his head. Then, he began kissing Richard's mouth again, and Richard wrapped both arms around Schneider’s neck eagerly and responded to the kiss like it was the source of his oxygen. 

“I love you, my sweet boy.” Schneider whispered, and Till concentrated on his face. He was smiling, his eyes were filled with love, and his voice with sincere emotions. Richard also had a small smile on his lips, and wrapped his legs around Schneider’s waist holding him close. Schneider kissed Richard's cheeks and forehead and reached to the blindfold slowly pulling it up and taking it off Richard. Richard opened his eyes and looked up at Schneider with a hazy and utterly peaceful expression, and gave him a happy grin. 

Then, it happened. It was in slow motion. Richard probably got a glimpse of Till from the corner of his eyes, because he turned his head to him, and his grin slowly faded and his hazy expression turned into one of shock and horror. Till heard his long gasp and saw the color leaving his face making him as pale as a dead body. His chest was going up and down frantically in panic. 

Till could not get out faster. He almost ran all the way to his room, ignoring the elevator. He sat on his bed, chest heaving, mouth dried, eyes blown wide, and thought about what he just had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... :D


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and I hope you all have a very good year. ♥

Before Richard could register more of what just happened, master kissed him on his already opened mouth and Richard responded out of instinct. Master left his mouth and his head was between Richard's sprawled out legs in mere seconds. Richard gasped again when Master took him to the root and began sucking Richard's cock expertly. Richard didn't have any blood left in his brain to think with. He just moaned, almost wailed, and arched his back thrusting his hips up to master's mouth. Master pushed Richard's legs open and hooked his arms around his thighs forcing him to hold still while sucking him even harder. He took each of Richard's balls in his mouth and teasingly sucked and bit them bringing Richard on the very torturing edge of orgasm but not letting him come by stopping the second Richard was desperately about to fall over. He went back to Richard's hard length and sucked around him while wrapping both his thumbs and index fingers tightly around the base of Richard's cock while sucking him more forcefully. He finally let Richard come by bobbing his head faster. Richard squeezed his eyes close and whimpered when the frustration was finally over. It was so good, so hot. He came and came and master sucked him through his orgasm and didn't stop for more than five seconds to swallow Richard's semen, and was back to sucking him again as he tightened his fingers around the base of his cock. Richard whimpered. He lift his head and watched his master's head between his legs sucking him like he was in love with his cock. Master's fingers were acting as a cock ring, keeping his erection even after he had come. But it began to feel pleasantly painful after a while. It seemed like master wasn't going to leave Richard's cock alone. He was the one getting all the pleasure, but still even while getting a blowjob, he was feeling exactly like a sex slave. He was still the one being used just the way his master wanted to use him. Master called all his erogenous zones “pet part”, so it didn't matter if his ass or mouth were being fucked or his cock was being sucked, or he was being beaten, or kissed, or licked. All of these was master's ways of using him. The thought filled Richard's mind, driving out everything else but the excitement and pleasure of serving his owner. He whined loud when Master sucked his balls to the point of biting him, but even that felt good. He sought comfort and refuge in his submission and gave all of him to his owner. Master brought him off one more time and this time finally let go of his spent cock. Richard's groin was hurting from keeping his legs spread out for so long. Master kissed his way back up and unlocked the chains to free Richard's arms and began massaging them. Richard was too spent and worn out to be able to stay awake. He fell asleep not knowing at what point master chained his leash to the bed and spooned him tightly. 

***

Richard woke up, and the first thought in his leisure brain was Till. It made him snap his eyes open and his breathing began turning into short silent gasps. He had no idea what Till was doing there last night. How was he supposed to look Till in the eye anymore. Why had master let him be there? Was he going to whore Richard out again? To Till? That would be ultimately terrifying. Richard began to panic and his whole body became rigid as he stared at the chain connecting his collar to the bed. He was suddenly dizzy again, and felt as terrified as he had the other day at the restaurant. He was feeling sick again, his stomach threateningly stirring. He tried to breath but it hitched and his tears fell again. He felt master slowly waking up against his back, his cock was already hard and poking into Richard's back. Without a word master gently slid inside Richard's still slick hole. Richard had to relax so master could gain entrance otherwise it'd be considered as resistance. Richard couldn't stop his tears, and his panicked gasps and clearly master was able to hear him but simply didn't care. That left Richard feeling even worse, but he had to get a hold of his emotions. He breathed deeply and exhaled through his nose and began dutifully tightening up around the cock plunging inside him. 

________

Chris fucked Richard through another panic attack. He knew he had to be stern now, otherwise Richard's panicking would end up as serious as it had at the restaurant. He heard Richard's breathing full of hitches and his sniffling, but just kept slowly fucking him until Richard began breathing calmer and deeper as he tightened up around him like the very good boy he was lately. Chris put everything out of his mind and concentrated on pleasuring his pet to calm him down without a word. There was no way he was going to explain to Richard why Till was there last night. Richard knew by now that Chris could do as he pleased without giving him any reasons.  
Chris caressed Richard's writhing body and enjoyed his small moans and his wet and tight hole gripping his cock so eagerly. He lazily stroked inside his baby while kissing his shoulder and playing with his nipples. Richard squeezed around him and moaned and came all over Chris's cock spasming his anus. Chris fucked Richard through two more orgasms before letting himself go and coming inside him. He gently withdrew from Richard making him whimper, then kissed his tear-wet cheek. “Let's get you cleaned up, bunny. You're sticky.” He got up and unchained Richard's collar from the bed and led him into the bathroom. Richard was still slightly shaking when Chris helped him pee. He directed Richard to kneel over the edge of the tub and prepared the enema bag ready, then added some mineral oil so Richard wouldn't go dry and hurt inside, then lubed the nozzle and gently inserted it into Richard. He loved doing that. From the first time, he loved the feel of power it gave him. He was controlling the most basic bodily need of a grown human being, even if the grown human being was his defenseless precious bunny, it still empowered him almost as much as feeding Richard empowered him.  
After he had Richard expelling the water in the toilet, he flushed it and took his boy into the shower and washed him gently, then himself.  
After the shower, he got dressed leaving Richard naked, and ordered room service and fed Richard while Richard was kneeling at his feet with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was almost finished and was wiping Richard's mouth when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. It was Paul. 

“Morgen, Schneider.” Paul said with his usual happy haze. Chris smiled at his small friend. 

“Morgen, Paulie. How are you?” 

“I'm good. We're going out. You two wanna join? We thought we might window shop a little and get some lunch.” 

“Who's we?” Chris asked, curious about whether “we” meant Till or not. 

“Me, Ollie and Flake. Flake said he saw Till leaving the hotel this morning and he told flake that he would head straight to the venue after lunch. Apparently, he didn't want to stay in the hotel. So you two coming or what?” 

“I'd love to, Paul but I have an interview with this Australian radio channel, remember?” 

“Yeah, right. I forgot. Ok, can you ask if Reesh would like to join us?” 

Chris smiled at his clueless friend. “No, he can't go with you either. Heidi is flying back to Berlin today, so we're gonna see her to the airport before I go to the radio station.” 

He could send Richard alone, in fact, that was the plan but this thing with Till happened and now Chris didn't want Richard alone with either Heidi or Till, because Richard might start talking to calm himself down and he couldn't be allowed to share this with Heidi or go and ask Till about last night which was highly unlikely, but still Chris wasn't going to risk it. 

“Ok. You kids have fun.” Paul grinned and made a face at him which made Chris laugh. They said goodbye and Chris shut the door and watched his obedient beloved kneeling naked with his head down. He went and sat on the bed, and pulled Richard's leash leading him to kneel between his legs and unzipped his pants, then pushed Richard's head to his crotch. Richard began sucking him without the slightest bit of hesitation and that pleased Chris. He didn't want to come, but it was nice to stuff Richard's throat while Chris was organizing his thoughts. Besides, what better way to assert dominance? 

__________________

They were heading to the airport with Heidi. Richard was so disappointed when he overheard master's conversation with Paul and realized he couldn't be alone with Heidi. Master didn't talk to him at all, he just fucked Richard's face for a while then, kissed him and dressed him and they left. 

After they said goodbye to Heidi, which was a very emotional moment for Richard for more reasons than one, master put Richard in a cab straight to the hotel and told him to stay in their room, and went off to the radio station himself. Richard stayed alone in their room chewing over what happened the night before. From the looks of it, master wasn't going to tell him what was the reason for Till being there. Then again, master didn't need a reason and Richard was well aware of that. Asking Till was definitely not an option for Richard. He couldn't possibly bring himself to look Till in the eye anymore, much less talking to him. Plus, he figured master wouldn't be so pleased if he knew, and Richard dreaded displeasing his owner more than anything. 

But, doing the show that night was inevitable and Richard had to be in the same room as Till. Richard grabbed his costume and went to the bathroom to wear them just to avoid the awkward haze between Till, master and himself. The show went alright, not nearly as energetic as the first one for Richard. He was just too preoccupied to enjoy it. The after party wasn't any better. Richard talked with the fans for a while and saw master with a girl in his lap. Luckily he was allowed to smoke freely at the party so he took full advantage of that and smoked one cigarette after the other. Suddenly, he saw Till walking to him from the corner of his eye. He had successfully avoided Till all night, and now he glanced nervously at where master was supposed to be. The seat was empty. Richard looked around and couldn't spot him. 

“I need to talk to you. Let's go somewhere more private.” Till said when he approached him. 

“Till, please. I'm not supposed to leave.” He pleaded nervously. 

“I saw him heading for the back room with a girl. Let's go, Reesh.”

Richard's heart sank for that reason alone. He got up and they left the party for the small back yard. Till looked around to make sure no one was there then turned to Richard. 

“Was that supposed to convince me that you actually want him?” Till said with accusation in his voice. 

“What?” Richard asked confused. What the hell was Till talking about? 

“That display of weirdly more than intimate lovemaking.” Till almost growled but his expression softened when he saw Richard blushing madly and looking down. 

“I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Till. He took the blindfold off me and there you were. That's all I know.” Richard whispered. 

“You want me to believe that you actually didn't know he'd invited me to watch?” 

“To watch?” Richard let out a relieved breath. “So you weren't supposed to join? Oh my God, thank God. I mean… you know I didn't mean to offend-”

“He told you I was gonna join?” Till almost yelled, his face twisted in disgust. 

“No, no. I'm telling you, Till. He didn't tell me anything. Not a thing. He didn't even talk to me today.” Richard said and noticed the hint of hurt in his own voice. Master would always talk to him, even when Richard was ordered silence which was almost always, master still talked to him, praise him, whispered loving words in his ear, but today… nothing. 

“So he invited me to watch him fuck you without telling you? Doesn't that piss you off?” Till asked heatedly with disbelief. 

The fact that Till wasn't there last night to fuck Richard was the biggest relief to him, the rest didn't really matter. 

“He can do what he wants regarding me, Till. Stay out of his way, please.” He pleaded. 

“This is unbelievable, Richard. You're the person who would always order people around and complain about every single little thing. Now you're all “he can do what he wants?”” 

“I'm not that person anymore.” Richard admitted. “Why did he invite you to watch anyway?” He asked. 

“Apparently to prove to me that you want him, and he's not forcing you into it.” 

“And?” Richard was now curious of Till’s observation. 

“I've had a lot of sex, Richard. I've been to orgies, I've seen a variety of different love makings between people. But that… that wasn't love making. He was drilling himself into your brain. I saw his face. He looked like he was desperate to be drilled into you. I've never seen such desire from anyone. It didn't look… humane.” Till ended his words with a hint of hesitation. 

Richard knew all that. All but master being desperate. Nothing could make that man desperate. But master's emotions for him definitely were strange and sometimes not very understandable. “He's drilled into my brain alright.” Richard whispered almost under his breath, probably Till didn't even hear him because… 

“Richard, there you are.” Richard jumped guiltily when he heard master's voice from behind him. Now he was in trouble. 

“I've been looking for you for the past ten minutes.” Master informed him with a horrifically calm voice. Richard's mouth went dry as he tried to speak. 

“I wanted to talk to him.” Till said, and Richard knew he was just making it worse for Richard. Unknowingly of course. 

“It doesn't matter. Richard knows he's not supposed to make me look for him. Don't you, Richard?” Richard shivered at the calm voice again. 

“Yes, master.” He replied. 

“We're leaving then. I will talk to you later, Till.” Master said and motioned for Richard to start walking and Richard did without one look over his shoulder. He was already in trouble just because Till was worried about him. Richard sighed. When they were back in their room, master immediately undressed him and chained and collared him, took him to pee, then ordered him to kneel in his corner.  
After master was done in the bathroom, he sat on the bed with his crop in his hand. He put the crop down at his feet and the trial began. “What did Till want?” He asked in an utterly demanding voice. The ice-cold tone Richard feared so much. Richard didn't even think about lying. He told master the whole conversation with a bowed head and quiet shaky voice. 

“If I want you to know something, I tell you myself. You took it upon yourself to go ask Till why he was in our room last night. That is completely unacceptable.” 

“I didn't go to him, master, he c-” 

“SILENCE.” Master roared and Richard shut up and groaned quietly in fear. “I don't remember letting you speak. Till was here last night because I wanted him to. That's ALL you need to know, and nothing more. This applies to everything. You do not need any other reasons for the things that happen to you. The only reason is that I want them to happen. I thought I made that pretty clear to you during the first week at the cabin. Did I not? Do you need another clarification of that?” Master asked threateningly. 

An uncomfortable jolt of electricity ran through Richard as he remembered being sounded and hooked to a tree. He shook his head frantically in response and couldn't stop his tears of horror. He heard master getting up and walking to him, and braced himself to be hit. Master gripped his hair and made him look up. “You answer me with words when I ask you a question. Do you need another clarification, Richard?” He shouted in Richard's face. 

“N-no, master. I don't.” He managed to choke the words out. 

“Good.” Master said and clutched to Richard's leash and led him near the bed, then, chained Richard's wrists behind his back. 

“Give me my crop.” Master demanded when he stood above Richard, his feet right next to the crop. Richard crouched down as fast as his trembling body and chained arms let him. He took the crop between his lips, unable to do so without his lips brushing against master's boots. He knelt up and lift his head, his eyes closed in dismay. Master took the crop from him.  
“Get on the bed. Head down. Ass up.” Richard obeyed with difficulty. He lay his head on the mattress, and his ass was up in the air. His hands were bound so he couldn't support his head, therefore his neck began to hurt immediately. Master pushed his hands into Richard's legs making him spread. 

“You make one sound and I'll gag you and beat you even harder.” Master growled. Richard was horrified. It was all a deja vu. A very unpleasant one, and Richard tried to shut himself off to the pain about to happen. He felt master parting his ass cheeks and winced and groaned when the first one landed right on his asshole. Just when he thought no worse pain than the hook and the sound existed. Master beat his asshole again. It just hurt too much. The skin there was way too sensitive. The next one was harder and made Richard instinctively try and ease the pain by moving his head forward, and it hurt his neck too much. Simultaneously, the next hard hit happened and Richard shouted before he could stop himself. The beating suddenly stopped and Richard couldn't hear anything other than his own quiet cries. Then, the ball gag was harshly shoved in his mouth and buckled around his head. Master unchained his wrists and chained them above Richard's head to the bed. Now he could support his neck at least. The beating started again and Richard cried out in the excruciating pain but the gag blocked it all out. After five or six more hits on his very sore asshole, it finally stopped, and that's when the unbearable throbbing pain started. 

“You do not go around looking for reasons for MY actions. You do not make me look for you.” Master growled and began beating Richard's ass this time. No warm up like he would do during scenes. He just beat Richard with full force and Richard cried and screamed through the blocking gag. Breathing was beginning to be a challenge and Richard realized, after a moment of panic, that he had to try and breath, but it was just impossible. His lungs kept struggling as he winced in pain. Richard lost track of time, and it finally stopped. Richard's entire ass was on fire. His hole was twitching in pain, then he winced when he felt master's cold and slick lubed up finger going up him. He thought he might pass out from the pain when Master entered him and began fucking him. Master fucked him hard and fast and then slowed down and became very gentle, which surprised Richard because he was slowly registering pleasure along with the pain. But he didn't care about the pain when Master tenderly brushed his cock repeatedly against Richard's prostate. Richard moaned through the gag and tightened up. Master kept the rhythm until Richard was on the very amazing edge of a hard orgasm, and then suddenly pulled out. Richard whined in distress. Master entered him again and stroked him just as perfectly, Richard tightened up as hard as he could and tried to grind but the brush of master's crotch against his beaten ass was just too painful. Master withdrew again when Richard was on the edge of another orgasm. This deprivation was even more painful than the beating. The muscles inside his rectum and the intense built in his belly were screaming in protest and need. Master repeated the torture until he came inside Richard but still didn't let Richard come. Master pulled out and took the gag gently off him. Richard felt the mixture of his tears and saliva wetting the sheets but was too worn out to care. 

“Only a good boy gets to come.” Master whispered menacingly in Richard's ear. Richard made a noise of discomfort. “Lie down.” 

Richard obeyed and let his legs go. It hurt, everything was hurting at that moment. His anus was still throbbing in need, and his entrance in pain. Master left momentarily and when he was back, he spread a cold and wet washcloth across Richard's beaten ass. Then, very gently and even lovingly wiped Richard's face with another wet cloth. Richard was hurt all over, but unable to make a sound. He just wanted to close his eyes and end this nightmare. Master lay next to him without unchaining him, and played with his hair until he fell into a painful sleep. 

____________________

Chris was annoyed about having to punish his bunny. But his bunny needed to be disciplined. And it was all Till’s fault that he couldn't just bring his bunny back to his bed and make love to him just like he wanted to, and then make up for ignoring and not talking to him the entire day. Instead, he had to punish his bad bunny to make sure that tonight wouldn't happen again. He knew he needed a follow up with Till after that demonstration last night, but, Till wasn't at the hotel today, and after lunch, there was no time to talk to him. Chris decided to do it now, and prevent any further punishment for his poor pet. He got up and got dressed. Kissed Richard and made sure he was comfortable, then headed to Till’s room.  
He knocked and Till opened the door for him. “Good evening, Till.” 

Till moved to let him in. “Good morning is more like it. Is Richard ok?” He asked worriedly. 

“If you're worried about him so much, you need to stop getting him in trouble.” 

“What did you do to him?” Till asked after lighting up a cigarette. 

“He disobeyed, he was punished for it.” Chris said as a matter of factly. 

“I figured, and it's my fault.” He said and squeezed his eyes shut. “But that's not what I meant. What have you done to him? Since the day I found out you two are together, it's like he's a different person.” 

“I've done what needed to be done. I made sure he wouldn't leave me.” He might as well be straightforward with Till. 

“He told me he loved you. The day he tried to convince me right after I found out. He still loves you. That much was obvious last night. Why would he leave you when he loves you?” 

“Because it's Richard.” Chris said. “You of all people should know him better than that. You've known him the longest.” 

“Yes, that's true. But I still don't get it. If he loves you, he won't leave you.” 

Chris smiled. “Love is not good enough of a reason for Richard to stay. Yes, he's in love with me, and yes he wants me. But that didn't stop him from leaving me just because he sensed it was changing him. Richard is all about Richard. And I'm all about Richard as well. The difference is… I had to be the one who wins him. Not him.” 

“He left you?” Till asked confused and surprised. 

“For three days. Then I convinced him that it was a stupid idea to try and keep away from me.” 

“So you forced him back in. Didn't you?” Till asked. 

Chris smiled again. “Till… let me ask you something. Have you ever been in love so hard, that you felt you could actually give your life for the other person?” 

“You know I have. A dozen times, and each time, I've had my love thrown back into my face.” Till replied pensively. Of course Chris knew. Their singer was a hopeless romantic. 

“I haven't. Until Richard. I realized I couldn't breathe without him. This was the first time in thirty-four years. Unlike you my friend, I do not fall in love. Richard is an exception and he will remain an exception. I had to make sure that I could keep this exception all to myself. Richard loves me, but that didn't stop him from being unfaithful to me in numerous occasions. That didn't stop him from constantly doubting and hesitating and eventually leaving me. I made sure it would never happen again. Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do anything to keep the love of your life right beside you just the way you like, if you had the power.” He said softly but challengingly. Till stared at him with wide eyes, breathing through his nose. Chris knew he had won the discussion.

“What gave you the power?” Till asked. 

“The realization of my not being able to live and function without him being completely mine.” Chris said softly with honesty. 

Till was still staring at him. The look in his eyes was now one of understanding. “How bad did you punish him?” 

“Bad.” Chris replied shortly. 

“It was my fault.” 

“Yes, it was. But he also had to know better by now. He knows he's not supposed to disappear on me.” 

“You weren't even in the room. You left with a groupie.”

“Doesn't matter. He knows he has to stay somewhere that I can easily spot him, and not look for him.” 

“So you get to be unfaithful?” 

“No matter how many people I fuck other than him, it never makes me doubt my love for him. It doesn't make me put distance between me and him. If anything, it makes me love and appreciate him even more. It's not the case for Richard. If he's allowed to fuck anyone, it empowers him, and if he's empowered, he'll be under the illusion that he can leave me and get himself in trouble. Plus, subs are not supposed to be empowered. That's the basic rule.” Chris ended his sentence with a half smile, knowing that Till knew a little about this lifestyle. 

“I don't know how you do it. But you make sense, Schneider.” Till sighed. 

“Are you going to leave this alone now, Till? You don't want to get Reeshy in more trouble, do you?” Chris asked softly. 

“Yes, I am. And no, I don't.” Till almost whispered. 

“Good, I have to go back to him now.” Chris was really worried about leaving his beaten pet chained and alone, even if he was deep asleep. 

“Ok. Goodnight, Schneider.” 

“Nacht, Tilly.” Chris said and squeezed Till’s shoulder, then left for their room only to find his baby right where he left him. He got undressed and removed the still wet towel so it wouldn't go dried out and stick to Richard's heavily scarred ass in the morning. His baby moaned quietly in his sleep but didn't move. Chris lay next to him peacefully. Till was successfully neutralized. 

__________

Richard woke up with the feel of the cold and pleasant lotion very gently being smeared on his behind by master's big powerful hands. He hummed quietly. He was still chained to the bed and flat on his stomach, and it was fine. At least he was being treated gently. Master massaged his back and neck after he was done putting the lotion on him. Richard purred to the excellent feeling. He heard master chuckling. He felt master's head next to his, and master's lips brushed against his ear. “My baby bunny purrs like a newborn cat.” Richard couldn't resist purring some more when Master kissed his neck. His owner got up and began very very gently putting some cream on Richard's sore asshole, and finger fucked him for a while, and it didn't hurt. Much. Richard didn't care even if it did. He was too needy to care. He lifted his ass and squeezed the finger. Master gently withdrew and Richard let out a desperate sigh. “Don't worry, bunny. I'll lube you and put my cock in you instead of my finger, and let you come. You'd like that better.” Richard hummed at master's loving tone and promising words. He found himself needing that loving tone just too much. The fact that he wasn't petted yesterday was still bothering him, but not for long. Master gently entered him and pushed every bad thought aside. Richard was almost ready to come, but it was too good he wanted to savor it. Uhh, it was ok. He could orgasm as much as he liked. He smiled with his eyes closed while master lovingly stroked in and out of him. He gripped and squeezed tight to pleasure both of them. It didn't take Richard long. He was teased too much last night. He came hard around master's cock while trying helplessly lifting his ass up for more. Master fucked him deeper and faster and made him come again. Richard just lay there and moaned and made other lewd noises. The slow lovemaking seemed to go on for hours and Richard had no idea how many times he had orgasmed. Master was kissing him the entire time. His back, shoulder, neck, cheek. Wherever he could get his lips on. 

“My needy little bunny, have you had enough for now?” Master whispered in his ear. 

“Yes, master.” Richard languidly whispered with a smile. 

Master kissed his shoulder again and fucked into him again. Richard tightened and squeezed with his last bit of energy until he orgasmed one more time and this time master came inside him. Richard moaned softly to the feeling of the warm liquid shooting deep inside him. He loved that feeling. Master gently pulled out of him and unchained his hands, rolled him on his side, lay next to him, then kissed his mouth for a long time. Richard was about to fall asleep in peace right after master pulled away. “Bunny, stay awake for me. You need a painkiller, then you can sleep some more.” Master got up and came back with a pill and a bottle of water. Richard took the pill off master's finger and was kissed and tucked in. “We have a couple hours before we have to leave for the airport. Get some sleep, baby boy.” 

“Hmmm…” Richard hummed when Master kissed his temple and pulled the blanket over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Merry Christmas?


End file.
